Spider Man: Reborn
by The Hammer
Summary: Peter Parker must wrestle with his newfound power and responsibility in the New and Radical Vision of the Spider-Man mythos while facing merciless enemies each more deadly than the last. Critically Praised! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Spider-Man

The Awakening

Part One

His eye slid open as the alarm clock sounded its dull and mechanical buzzing noise. The young man in bed pulled off the blankets that had been covering him and rose to his feet. He yawned loudly and stretched his muscles for a moment. He then moved towards the windows and pulled away the white curtains allowing the sun to beam in through the windows. 

"Peter?" An old woman called from downstairs, "Are you awake? Its time for breakfast." 

The young man, Peter Parker, turned away from the sun hanging above the sky past the opened window and answered quickly. "I'll be right down, Aunt May." 

Peter moved across the small bedroom and opened a closet full of sloppily placed clothes. They were in a pile all on top of each other but clean. He bent over and picked up a red shirt and a pair of jeans without hesitation. 

The room was rather simple. His bed lay near the door. Several feet besides it was a computer placed on top of a worktable. On the other side of the room was a television on top of a stand built to support such weight. A poster that showed Albert Einstein in the famous sticking-his-tongue out pose had been taped on the wall. 

Peter put his clothes on, grabbed his glasses and slipped out of the room. The second floor of the cramped home was large enough for only the stairway leading down, two tiny bedrooms and a bathroom. It was the latter that Peter entered. He immediately checked his appearance in the window. 

He was a young man, only seventeen. He seemed to be handsome but at the same time awkwardly thin. The brown hair on his hair was an uncombed mess that he didn't take any time to fix and after splashing some water on his face and brushing his teeth immediately ran down the stairs. 

In the kitchen, Peter found his Aunt May and Uncle Ben both seated at opposite ends of the table. In front of both of them lay a plate with eggs and bacon.

"Smells good." Peter noted with a smile as he greeted the only family he had ever known. 

Uncle Ben, an older man with lines of wisdom running across the edges of his face grinned, "Well grab a fork and get your plate." He said pointing a finger at his plate that lay at the edge of the counter. 

Peter complied and grabbed his plate along with a glass of milk before sitting down at the table. He immediately stabbed at the egg with a fork and took a few bites. 

"How is it?" May asked as she snapped a piece of her own bacon off. The drops of grease rolled down the ends of the meat and splashed onto the plate.

"You outdid yourself." Peter responded jovially before taking another bite of his food. 

Ben rubbed the ends of his chin for a moment in thought, "You're field trip is today, right?" 

"Yep." Peter put his fork down and tackled the bacon with his bare hands. 

"Where was it too again?" 

Peter leaned into the back of the chair as he swallowed a bit of the bacon, "The New York Arachnid Research Center." 

"Spiders?" May asked as she raised her eyes. The wrinkles in her face became more apparent as the woman's eyeballs moved towards Ben in surprise, "I hate those things, the little pests."  
"Yeah so do I." Peter responded sheepishly, "Although, I hear that the center is conducting genetic experiments on their spider specimens that we'll get to see, so the results should be interesting at the very least." 

Ben allowed a sly smile to creep across his face, "You know, Peter, if you really wanted to see some spiders you should have just checked our basement."

Peter raised his left eye and glanced at his uncle, "I'll take that as a not so subtle reminder that you've been asking me to clean the basement."  
"You can take that as you please." Ben responded mischievously. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and then back to Peter, "You better get to school, you don't want to be late." 

Midtown High was a school in New York like any other school. Hundreds of students moved in and out going about their daily routines like they always did. Today that routine was just starting. 

Peter Parker slipped in through the front door and found himself among a crowd full of people pushing their way towards their lockers in preparation for the first class now fifteen minutes away. 

Peter found himself pushing past several people in order to reach his destination towards the end of the hall. He eventually broke free of the crowd and reached his own locker. The young man put his hand on the end of the locker only to feel a hand grab at his shoulder. He turned around and saw the face of Michael Hen, one of the school's resident potheads. 

"Hi, Peter." Michael said with a grin on his face, "Are you busy?" 

Peter shook his head and adjusted the glasses that rested on his nose, "Not really. Just getting my stuff, so how you're doing?" 

Michael shrugged carelessly as dozens of people moved by, "Have you started Mr. Garret's assignment, yet?" 

The assignment in question was for their science class. It was due in three days and many would wait until the last moment possible to finish but Peter had already finished finding himself with an abundance of time. 

"I completed it last night." Peter responded opening his locker to find his books safely inside. 

Michael nodded, "I knew I could on you. Listen, you know that thing Tina's doing tomorrow at the mall?" Peter nodded, "Good. I really need to be there and I was wondering if you could do the assignment for me." 

Peter sighed and was silent for a moment as he put away one of his books for later use. 

"I wouldn't ask but I really can't afford to miss it." Michael reached into his wallet, "Listen, I'll pay you." He slipped some money into Peter's coat pocket, "We're good?" 

"Yeah." Peter responded with a resigned tone, "I'll get it done." 

"That's great." Michael replied, "I'll see you in history class, okay?" He joined the flood of students moving through the halls and vanished quickly. 

Peter reached into his coat pocket and pulled the money that Michael had given him, earlier. He pulled out two one-dollar bills. 

_"You have cancer. Its inoperable." _

_ "What? How could this have happened? I'm in great shape, I work out every day." _

_ "It's not that simple. Sometimes, cancer just strikes, its already in the advanced stages, we caught it too late."_

_ "This can't be true…How long do I have?" _

_ "A month, maybe two." _

"Sir?" Dr. Mendel Stromm tapped his boss on the shoulder, as they both stood in the lab overlooking the most recent test, "Are you alright?" 

Norman Osborn raised an eye, "Of course. I must have been dozing off." He ran his fingers through his wavy hair and brushed it back easily. That had been true, his mind was focused on the disturbing news he had received at the hospital. 

He could hardly believe the news. He, the business tycoon and scientist that had built Osborn Industries into a multi-million dollar corporation now had cancer, and it was going to kill him. 

"Please, continue." Norman said to Stromm with a grin on his face. 

Mendel nodded his head and led Norman across the busy lab to a balcony overlooking a small white room with two chimpanzees in it. The chimps were on opposite sides of the room and kept safely isolated from one another by a large metal wall. "The chimpanzee on the right is test subject Alpha, he's the one we injected with the formula."

"What was the projected strength increase?" Norman inquired staring at Alpha. 

Mendel bit the bottom of his lip as he recalled the exact number, "Something slightly over six hundred percent." 

Norman nodded, "As he shown such an increase?" 

"That's what this test is to find out." Mendel responded confidently, "Begin the test!" He called out to several technicians on the other side of the lab. He raised his notepad and began to take down calculations and notes. 

This was but one of the many cold and sterile labs in Norman Osborn's industrial empire devoted to the development of the performance enhancing formula codenamed: Green. The name was in honor of the formula's color. 

The door slid open and Alpha began to rise suddenly. Mendel leaned over towards Norman, "Watch this, here's the problem." 

Alpha suddenly roared and charged at the other stunned chimp. Blood began to spray all across the test area.

Norman frowned, "This is the aggression you were talking about?" He turned away from the bloody scene in disgust. 

"Yes." Mendel looked at his notepad for a moment making sure he had all of the necessary information, "We might have to send the entire formula back to the drawing-board." 

"No." Norman disagreed harshly, "The problem could rest with the chimps themselves. Run several more tests and have the results sent to my office. I'll make a decision then. Good day, Mr. Stromm." 

Norman entered the top floor of his tower of steel that stood out over the rest of New York City. His office was large and expansive focusing all around his table in the center of the room. 

The tycoon took a seat and gazed at the documents all across his table. "Why do I even bother?" He asked himself, with his impending doom only a short time away this all seemed futile. He shook his head and angrily pounded his hand on the edge of the table.

He began to think of the repercussions of his death and what would mean for Osborn Industries. His company had several good people ready to take the reigns when he was gone. 

Thus far he had kept the news to himself and wondered if he should tell somebody. Norman sighed and found his thoughts turning towards his son. The doctor suggested that he tell his son as soon as possible. If Norman died suddenly the loss to his son could be traumatic. 

"Maybe my death will force Harry to get his ass in gear." Norman decided that thinking of his _loser_ son could only get on his nerves and decided instead to bury himself in his work. He grabbed a document and began reading. 

Harry Osborn turned his head around and grinned, "Well, hurry up Pete." He stood just outside the crowd at the end of a line that was slowly pouring into the school buses that would take them to the research center for their trip. 

Harry was a fairly good-looking man with wavy hair and a strong jaw. However, he was rather reserved keeping mostly too himself. 

Peter caught up behind Harry with a light backpack slung over his shoulder, "Looking forward to this?" He asked of his old friend as the line slowly moved. 

"A day out of school, sure." Harry responded pleased with the fact that he had wasted the last day hanging around the penthouse as his father angrily watched. 

Peter grinned and followed Harry as they entered the cramped bus. Both friends moved towards one of the vacant seats and sat down without event. "So what did your dad say?"

"About?" Harry inquired. 

"You're grades, you got your report card, right?" 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he saw them. I think he was going to yell at me, but I don't think he really cares anymore." Peter was silent for a moment and wondered what he should say to such a depressing comment, "Let me guess you got straight A's."

Peter shrugged, "You could say that." He answered with a smile. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry stated as he leaned against the window. "Can't wait to see those spiders. It'll be better than those rocks our teacher keeps showing us." 

Peter responded with a face full of mixed emotions, "Personally I can't stand the things, kill them when I can, but I hear they've been conducting some experiments so that might be fun to see." He gazed at the driver sitting down in the front and added, "I just hope I don't have to get _too_ close to them." The bus started up its engine and drove down the road towards the center.


	2. The Awakening Part Two

Part Two 

"Look, there she is." Harry Osborn managed to brave a glance at the beautiful blond sitting several rows ahead of their own seat. Harry was wearing a dull green sweater and it somehow managed to allow him to blend with the seat that they were sitting on. 

Peter Parker took a deep breath and rose slightly from his seat and stand despite the movement of the bus. He glanced at the blond surrounded by jocks and cheerleaders. "Gwen Stacy." He whispered beneath his breath. "She sure is something."  
"Something?" Harry asked as if in disbelief, "She's everything, Pete! Sexy, smart and popular." He smirked, "Just the sort of girl your dad can be proud of." 

"Yep." Peter responded sheepishly, "Why don't you go over there and ask her?"

Harry frowned somewhat annoyed at Peter's challenge, "Because I'm waiting for when she's alone. What's your excuse?" He asked accusingly. 

Peter became silent and turned his head away from Harry back towards the aisle at the center of the base. People could be seen talking to one another or playing around. Suddenly, Peter felt a light touch against his neck. He frowned and turned around to find nothing. Peter realized there was a ball of paper resting on his shoulder. 

He frowned and leaned back into the chair. Another paper landed on his shoulder, followed by another a few moments later. He could chuckles and whispers. Peter knew who was responsible: Flash Thompson. 

Another paper landed on Peter's neck. He glanced a look at Harry who was oblivious and remained silent. The bus slowly pulled up into a parking lot and came to a stop after a few moments.

The teacher signaled it was time to leave and the students began an exodus towards the door. Peter had the unfortunate luck of getting caught in front of Flash Thompson himself as they began to move out of the bus. 

Flash began to push Peter hard as they moved towards the exit. Peter frowned and clenched his teeth angrily. "Stop that!" Peter demanded.

"Or what?" Flash arrogantly demanded before pushing Peter once again. Eventually, Peter managed to get off the bus and gain some distance on Flash as he joined Harry who was already off the bus. 

The teacher a large man with a great big beard addressed the class now outside of the bus, "Welcome to Arachnid Research Center. Inside we'll see all sorts of things and I'm sure many of us will be distracted by the sights and sounds, but it is vitally important we stay together. Okay, follow me." 

The teacher began to lead the class towards the center, a large and very complex-looking building. Unbeknownst to Peter, Flash Thompson wasn't done, yet. 

"Spiders are amazing creatures." The fat and balding scientist said with some fascination in his voice. He raised an eye curiously at the television screen showing several nondescript images of the arachnids going about their daily lives. "No creature is quite like them, even their cousin, the scorpion does not display the same splendor or grace that a spider does." 

The bored faces of the class as they looked at the wide screen television that played in this dark room was evident but somehow went unnoticed by the scientist. 

"Here at the center we have been experiment with the genetics of spiders and have found amazing results." 

Images of several sterile labs played across the television. The scientist gazed at the screen for a moment before continuing his presentation, "Inside, you'll find those results. Now please stay with the group as this building is quite massive and it's easy to get lost in. Believe me, I know." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Another door opened up and the scientist began to lead them through a corridor. 

Peter turned to Harry as they made their way down the narrow passage, "So, what did you think of the presentation?" 

"Boring." Harry responded before yawning loudly. 

"What?" Peter inquired as if surprised, "I thought it was promising." 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, well, you would." 

The class lead by the fat scientist entered a large and expansive room full of scientist going about their business. The scientist turned to them, "Now, first before we begin, I'd like to show you some of the equipment we use to experiment and monitor the spiders here with." 

Norman signed his signature on the document and moved it into the "done" pile. He raised both his eyes towards a picture of Harry resting on his table. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment as if the picture was demanding him to say something and he couldn't find the words. 

"Stop staring at me." Norman demanded quietly and put the picture face down on the table. He shook his head angrily and commented, "Maybe now I can get some work done." 

A phone at the edge of his sparkling table rang. Norman's hand reached across it and picked up the phone and placed the receiver against his ear, "Hello?" 

"Mr. Osborn." His secretary on the other line said respectfully, "The glider has just arrived in lab seven." 

Norman nodded, "Good, tell them to proceed as they see fit and hand over the results to Larrison." The flight glider had been in development for months and would soon be ready. Norman wondered why he was excited at the idea considering that he'd probably not live long enough to see it. 

"There's one more thing." 

"Yes, Ms. Banks." Norman replied.

"Dr. Stromm said he needs to speak with you on the double." 

"Hey, Peter." A young woman whispered from behind one of the doors leading out of the main hall. 

He turned towards her and recognized her as one of the cheerleaders. She seemed to be gesturing to him to come closer towards her, maybe even past the door. 

Peter made sure that nobody was took several cautious steps towards her. She slipped past the doors out of his sight and Peter, like a lost puppy followed. 

Once he was past the doors he found himself in a long corridor with numerous doors on each side leading to labs and all sorts of rooms. He frowned at the sudden vanishing act and was about to return to the main hall and join the class when he heard some noise, like footsteps, behind the door to his right. 

Peter was silent for a moment, wondering what he should do. Eventually he decided to pursue the noise and opened the door. The results were immediately catastrophic. 

Two men burst out of the door, a third from another room along with the cheerleader and tackled Peter against the wall. Flash Thompson quickly emerged as the leader of the group.

"Come on, Flash." Peter pleaded with the jock, "Not again." Remembering being in such a spot many times before he knew his pockets would soon be empty. "I didn't do anything to you!" 

"That's wonderful, Parker." Flash responded with a carefree attitude, "How much do you have on you?" 

Peter sighed annoyed that he had fallen into this trap with such ease, "Ten bucks in my left pocket." 

Flash grinned, "Thanks. You're going to be putting me through college, did you know that Pete." 

One of the other jocks, Jay responded to Thompson's comment, "Don't you have a football scholarship?" 

"Oh, yeah." Flash grinned as he leaned over to take the money, "I guess I'll be able to get that jeep I wanted by graduation after all." 

Peter didn't know what he'd say to his uncle this time. Flash had managed to steal close to a hundred dollars from Peter so far over the course of a few months and every time his uncle asked why he was burning through the money they gave him he always had some sort of excuse. It wasn't going to hold water for much longer. They always bothered him around this time of the week. They targeted him because it was known through the entire school that Parker _never_ talked, no matter what. __

Then, something happened. For the first time in his life, Peter just lost control. He couldn't take this life anymore, day-in and day-out being pushed around, being afraid. It was too much to bear, so for the first time he was impulsive. 

He kneed Flash Thompson's jaw and sent the jock falling to the floor. Taking advantage of the rest of the group's confusion he broke free of their grasp and started a mad dash down the long corridor. 

The scientist continued his presentation to the class, "These spiders have all been granted unbelievable gifts, some are stronger, some are faster, and others possess reflexes and agility far beyond any creature on this planet." 

A redhead raised her head, "Is there a bathroom I can use?" 

The scientist nodded, "Yes, take those stairs to the second floor and make a right down the hallway. You can't miss it." 

Peter turned down the hallway, his legs pumping hard to keep ahead of Flash Thompson and his friends. _Keep moving, Peter! You can't let them catch you now! _

"There he is!" Flash yelled as he turned the corner, "Kick his ass!" 

Peter bumped into a technician as he ran down the dark hallway, "Sorry!" 

"Watch where you're going!" He demanded only to have Flash and the others slam into him as well, "What the hell?" 

Peter saw a doorway at end of the hall and made a run for it. He could already hear Flash and the others beginning to gain on him. He slammed the door open and found himself in a stairwell. "Down or up?" He had no time to decide and picked up the staircase leading up with no idea of where it led. 

He reached the next floor and burst through the door on the next floor. Sweat was pouring down his head and his heart was beating loudly but he couldn't stop. Already Flash's group could be heard making their way up the stairs, fueled by a desire for revenge. 

"Where am I going?" He asked himself aware of how aimless his escape was. He ran down the hallway knowing what would happen if they caught him. 

Peter turned a hallway and found himself in an intersection. Suddenly he heard a noise, a toilet flushing, from one of the doors. A young redhead emerged and gazed at him curiously, "What are you doing here?"  
He took no time to answer he question and gazed down each corridor trying to see which one would give him the best chances of escape. 

"Peter Parker?" The redhead said trying to recall his name. She frowned as she heard the angry voices of Flash Thompson and his friends becoming louder. She gazed at Peter, suddenly realizing what was happening. "Go that way." She stated urgently pointing to the left corridor. 

"Are you sure?" Peter asked of the redhead.

"Yes, now go!" The redhead proclaimed. 

Peter sprinted down that hallway and turned the first corner he could find and vanished from sight. 

Just as he did Flash and the other jocks emerged. They approached the redhead, whom they knew, "Mary Jane, where'd Parker go?" 

Mary Jane Watson brushed away a strand of red hair that hunger in front of her face and pointed down the _right_ corridor, "He went that way." 

"Thanks." Flash proclaimed and led the others in the opposite direction that Per had gone.

Two technicians emerged from another door and began to walk down the hallway with an angry pace. "Do you believe it?" One of them yelled out loudly, "Some idiot left the containers for one of the _spiders _open and it _escaped_! If it gets outside this building you know how many law suits could be flying around!" 

Mary Jane glanced down the left corridor and took a deep breath, "You better run your ass off, tiger." 

Peter ran into a storage room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the opposite wall and hid in the dark shadows. His heart was beating hard and he was only now beginning to understand what had happened.

He rubbed the sweat off his head and scolded himself, "Good job, Peter. Now they can beat you up twice as bad next time they catch you." He shook his head and lowered his head in anger.

He was so tired of this dance he went through. He was a science whiz a good student and a quiet guy and that just opened him up to this every day. The fact that he never went and complained to a dean or teacher about it didn't help either. Sometimes, he wished something in his life would change, that he would change. Anything was preferable to being plain old Peter Parker. 

Above Peter, a small spider crawled through the vent near the roof. It had escaped from an open container in one of the labs and was causing quite a ruckus among the staff. The spider began to spin a web and descended from the vent down towards the young student who it saw as a safe perch for the time being. 

It made a frantic leap down and landed on his finger. Peter immediately noticed the small arachnid and screamed out of surprise. The spider was startled itself and reacted as its instincts dictated, by biting deep into his flesh.

Peter swiped the spider off and it safely landed on the floor and vanished underneath some boxes. "Damn it." He gazed at the two small puncture marks on his index finger. He shook his head and decided it was time to rejoin the class. He slipped out of the door unaware that the spider that had bit him had just granted him one of the greatest gifts ever given to somebody. 


	3. The Awakening Part Three

Part Three

"Some sort of advanced healing factor exists." Mendel Stromm informed Norman Osborn as they both stood in the busy lab. 

Norman raised an eye, "What do you mean?" He gazed into the holding cell for one of the test chimps. The primate ran around its cell as if trying to showboat to the scientist that now peered into his small world. 

"Well, in accordance with our normal testing procedures we were testing chimpanzees in different age groups." Mendel took down several more notes as he gazed at the chimp's movements. "This particular test subject was near the end of the natural lifespan for chimpanzees."  
"Oh?" Norman replied voicing his lack of knowledge on the subject, "So what does that mean?" 

Mendel took a deep breath and laughed nervously, "Well, we were going to suspend his testing because he had developed severe arthritis."  
Norman frowned and turned his eyes back to the chimp as it playfully moved across the holding cell. "How can that be?" 

"The Green formula seems to have…_cured_ him of his ailment." Mendel responded eagerly, "Once it entered his system it redesigned the genetic code to remove the weakness." 

"Are you telling me, we've found some sort of all-purpose cure?" Norman asked his eye's lighting up suddenly. 

"Indeed." Mendel responded with a smirk across his face, "I think we really have something here." 

Norman nodded with the realization of what this could for him, "How long before we could begin human testing?" 

"Three months." Mendel responded, "We still have no idea of how the formula would react with human subjects, we need to make sure there's no risk before proceeding." 

Norman frowned. Three months was one month too long for the tycoon, he'd be long dead by then. "There's no way around it?" 

"None." Stromm replied. 

"Good job, doctor." Norman replied and patted Stromm on the shoulder, "I want everybody sent home early today, get a nice long rest for tomorrow." 

Mendel sighed, "Sir, I'd like to stay late and monitor the subject for the day." 

"No." Norman responded demandingly, "Get rest. I don't want _anyone_ here after normal business hours. Do I make myself clear?" 

Mendel slowly nodded, "Yes sir." 

Norman grinned, "Good, now I'm going to lab seven to check on the flight glider progress. Keep up the fine work, everybody!" Norman called out to the entire staff as he exited the lab, unable to hide the wide smile on his face. Osborn had just found his salvation. 

Peter stepped in through the front door of his home to be greeted by his Aunt and Uncle. "Hey guys." He said lifelessly. 

Uncle Ben grinned, "Did you enjoy the trip."  
"Not really." Peter responded just as he placed his back-pack on the floor and removed his jacket. 

"Oh?" Ben frowned just as rose from his seat with a newspaper in his hands, "What happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Peter responded dryly as made for the staircase, "I'm going to my room." 

"Wait." Ben stepped in Peter's way gently, "You said you were going to come with me to the hardware store." 

Peter shrugged and brushed his messy brown hair away from his eyes, "Well, I'm not really feeling well."  
"Oh come on." Ben waved to the doorway leading back out, "You can tell me on the way there." 

Aunt May interjected, "Go on Peter. By the time you two get back, dinner should be ready." 

Ben pulled the car into a parking spot outside the large hardware store. He turned the engine off and gazed at Peter silently sitting in his seat beside him. "So, you want to tell me what happened?" 

"No." Peter responded harshly. He wiped the sweat off his head, "Is it hot in this car?" 

Ben shrugged, "I don't think so. You're not feeling good?" 

He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm sorry for being so rude, uncle Ben. I just _really_ don't feel good." 

The older man grinned and rubbed the top of Peter's head lovingly, "Come on, kiddo." 

An hour later they returned home. Peter barely managed to convince Aunt May to let him return to his room without dinner. The old woman really loved her nephew but sometimes seemed a little too much overbearing. 

Peter slipped in through the door and back into his room. He closed the door behind him and immediately collapsed to his knees, "What's wrong with me?" He demanded. 

He clenched his teeth and gazed at his hand realizing something was happening. His veins were pumping as if full of blood. He suddenly remembered the spider bite at the school. "What did it do to me?" 

Peter tried to rise to his feet but found himself too weak, "I…I got to get up!" He told himself frantically. "I feel strange." He turned around and reached for the door. His arms felt as if they weighed tons and he found he had collapsed to the floor and that's when he realized it. His arms were muscular, that's why they felt and looked different. He looked down at his shirt that he soon ripped in half with ease and saw the veins beginning to pump across his chest making the muscles larger, more solid. His muscles felt as if they were on fire, as if they were about to explode. 

"H-help." Peter called out so weakly that he himself had barely heard it. His eyes slowly closed in an exquisite sort of pain. 

Harry Osborn stepped through the front door to be greeted by his father. His face immediately became nervous upon seeing him and he nervously laughed, "Oh, hey dad." 

Norman responded with a cold look and silently turned away from his son and moved into the large kitchen were a cook was at work. "Please, Janet. Make sure it's cooked properly this time." He asked. 

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." She responded nervously. 

Harry quietly entered the kitchen and braved to speak to his father, "So, how was work."

"Dull." Norman harshly responded, "School?" 

"The same." Harry answered.

A silence settled in with neither one willing or able to say more. "I'm going to be going out to the lab, later tonight." 

"Oh?" Harry asked, "What for?" 

"Work." Norman responded, "I just wanted you to know." 

"Okay." Harry moved out of the kitchen.

Norman did the same a few moments later but entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and immediately began taking deep breaths. The counselor that Harry had talked him into seeing for a month had taught him some breathing exercises for whenever he felt like he was drowning. 

He managed to regain his breath, splashed some water across his face and decided to go back out and possibly face his son again. 


	4. Changes Part One

Changes

Part One

Norman Osborn held the small glass container of formula Green in his hands. The empty lab was completely silent except for the noises of the test chimps and a few computers that Norman had activated for this very special night.

"Computer." Norman called out as he pulled the lab coat over his shoulders.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." The mechanical and dull computer voice responded to his call. 

Norman took a deep breath and grabbed one of the sterile syringes on the lab table and stuck its sharp end into the cork at the top of the container. He obtained enough of formula Green from the small container to circulate through his body system. "Erase all videotape from the security cameras from eleven o'clock to twelve-thirty. Authorization: Osborn-Goblin."  
"Password accepted. Erasing video." The computer responded lifelessly unaware of the importance of tonight. 

He gazed at the syringe full of the formula that would save his life. All his existence he had been defeating impossible odds, his father, poverty, isolation, his wife's dead, Harry's incompetence and now death. "Bottoms up." He told himself. 

Norman pressed the sharp point at the end of the syringe against his exposed arm and pierced the vein with ease. The formula flowed into his veins and emptied from the syringe within moments. 

He put the syringe back on the table and shrugged, "I don't feel any different." Suddenly the pain burst through. Norman screamed out in rage and found he was stumbling across the lab. "Damn this hurts!" He yelled behind clenched teeth. 

"Computer! What's happening?" He demanded as he grabbed the ends of the table. 

"I need further clarification before I can answer that." The computer responded. 

Norman swiped his hand across the table resulting in all of the beakers and note pads to fall on the floor. "No!" Norman screamed as his face began to slowly scream out in pain. 

Suddenly it stopped. Norman stood up on his feet realizing the pain was gone. "What was that?" He asked of the massive surge of pain recalling that none of the test subjects had gone through it. 

He moved to a mirror on the other side of the lab stumbling somewhat from his exhausting process. He gazed into the glass and saw his own reflection, "Dear God. What is this?" He stepped back in horror, "No, no, no!" Norman clenched his teeth and smashed the glass angrily with his fist as he placed the blame squarely on one man, "Stromm!" 

"You slept all day, yesterday." Aunt May noted with a look of concern on her face as she served Ben and Peter pancakes. "Were you feeling alright?" 

Peter raised his eyes, "I did?" He asked quietly. 

"You bet." Ben asked just before taking a whiff of the short stack, "Looks great, May." 

"As usual." She responded before taking another look at Peter, "Now eat, your just skin and bones." She had said the phrases so many times before that it had become routine. However, now she realized that something had changed in her nephew. "Peter, have you been working out?" 

"What?" He asked his aunt. 

She leaned over and squeezed Peter's arm in surprise, "Your arms!" She proclaimed, "You must have been working out, and where's your glasses?" 

Peter gave a curious glance towards uncle Ben who merely shrugged, "My glasses?" He realized his spectacles were not on his face as they were every day, "I didn't take them, this morning." He gazed across the room, "That's funny. My vision's perfect." He glanced at the clock on the wall and rose suddenly, "I'm going to start for school." 

"But you didn't eat your breakfast." She commented gesturing towards the untouched plate. 

"I'm not hungry." Peter responded with a look of puzzlement on his face, "I'll see you two later." 

Ben nodded, "Take care of yourself, Pete." His nephew quickly grabbed his bag and could be heard leaving through the front door.

Aunt May leaned over towards Ben, "Now what do you suppose that's all about?" 

"Nothing." Ben confidently responded, "He's just maturing that's all." 

"Oh." May said with a frown on her face, "The little boy of the house is becoming a man." She said with a great deal of sadness and pride in her voice. 

"Hello?" A tired and groggy Mendel Stromm asked as he approached the door. He was in shorts and a white shirt. The knocking continued. "Who is it?" Mendel asked with a little bit of annoyance. Another series of angry knocks pounded the door. 

Mendel leaned over and looked through the peephole on the door of his apartment. "Who the hell is it?" He demanded. Mendel gazed at the figure on the other side of the door, "What the devil?" 

"Trick or treat." A fist slammed through the door and burst through with great ease.

Mendel backed off in shock and focused on the monster entering his apartment, "What the hell are you?" 

The figure smirked, "Surely you remember your boss." His yellow eyes glowed brightly and contrasted with the torn white lab coat that hung over his body by threads. 

"Mr. Osborn?" Mendel inquired nervously, "That can't be you." 

Norman grinned, "In the flesh!" He took several casual steps towards Mendel, "Now, let's take this from the top." His hand struck out and he picked up the doctor by his neck, "Why the hell did your formula do this to me!" 

"You took formula Green? Why?" Mendel asked in shock. 

"That's irrelevant. Your formula is defective!" Norman barked angrily. 

Mendel shook his head as he struggled against Norman's grip on his neck, "No its not! I told you the formula wasn't ready for human testing!" 

Norman clenched his teeth, "Can it be reversed?" 

Mendel took a gulp, "No, your genes have been permanently altered. There's nothing we can do about it now." He took a deep breath as his mind considered the possibilities, "Sir, if you will. We could learn a lot from this, there's no telling what the implications could be." 

"Are you suggesting I become a guinea pig?" Norman asked emotionlessly. 

"In a manner of speaking." Mendel said nervously, "Not that I want to trivialize your…disfigurement. However, this could broaden the horizons of the project to all-new levels." 

Norman nodded his head, "Let me think about it." He was silent for a moment and his eerie yellow eyes blinked but he never lessoned his grip on Mendel's neck. "Mendel, you're fired." 

"Sir?" The doctor's face dropped. 

A chuckle began to emerge from Norman for the first time and then it became louder and before transforming into a twisted cackle. 

Mendel crashed through the window and began a plummet towards the street below. He managed to scream before splattering on the asphalt much to the pedestrians' horror. 

Norman peered through the window at the bloody spot on the street, "Test that!" He turned around and exited the obliterated apartment. 

Peter Parker gazed at the imposing doors that led into his school. Students moved all around him in a flood, rushing to get to their next class. 

He took a deep breath realizing that Flash and his friend would be there. Upon passing through the doors he made his way towards his locker every so often looking over his shoulder. 

His hand reached for the locker only to be stopped by a sudden sensation of fear. "What the?" Peter asked of himself as if waiting for his brain to respond. He shook his head and reached for it again only to feel another sensation of terror. It was like something was scratching at the base of his skull. 

"Let's try this again." Peter told himself. He took several steps to the side of his locker and very carefully opened it. Immediately, he noticed water pouring out from the locker. "Oh no." 

If Peter had been staring in front of his locker instead of beside it he would have been caught in the wave of water. However, that didn't make things any better. 

Once the remaining water had spilled out, Peter opened his locker and gazed inside. A container of water had been placed faced down and had been steadily pouring out inside the locker all throughout last night. 

He grabbed one of his books and sighed angrily realizing they were all ruined and he would have to pay for them. 

"Mr. Parker?" One of the school's deans appeared behind Peter as he gazed at the ruined locker. "What is this?" 

Peter turned around surprised by the dean's presence, "I-I don't know sir." 

The dean shook his head at the water spilling across the floor, "Well get rid of this mess, do you hear me?" 

"Yes sir." 

It was after the first bell and the classes had already begun. The dean had given Peter a pass for when he was done but for the moment he was on the floor wiping away the water off the floor. 

"Damn, Flash." Peter said angrily, "This is funny? It wouldn't be so funny if I did it to him, would it?" He stopped for a moment and looked at his position, at his situation, "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" He said, his tone was full of regret. 

"Peter Parker, right?"

He turned his heads towards the source and immediately his eyes widened in recognition, "You." The beautiful redhead stood over him with her book bag slung over her right shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the puddle of water on the floor. 

"Oh, well…uh." He couldn't find a way to tell her without embarrassing himself. 

She shook her head seeing that the question was putting him in an uncomfortable position and stretched out her hand, "Forget it. I'm Mary Jane Watson. You can call me MJ."  
Peter raised his eyes, "Nice to meet you, MJ?" He said awkwardly, "So, why aren't you in class?" 

"Just got here. I was a little late leaving home." She responded, "Need help?" 

"That's okay." He answered immediately, "I don't want to impose." 

She shrugged, "Its no problem, I've got gym this period anyway." She glanced at the roll of paper towels, "Hand me one." 

Peter complied and they went to work. There was something in her that he noticed, a kindness, inner-strength that he found appealing. The work proceeded quickly and after five quiet minutes they were done. 

"Thanks for the help." He said. 

MJ nodded and smiled lightly, "Peter why don't you come over my house after school?" 

"Y-your house?" Peter raised his eyes in shock, "You want me to come over to your house?" 

"Yep."

"Sure, I guess." Peter sheepishly replied. 

"Great." She began to walk away towards one of her classes and waved goodbye, "Meet me by the buses, I'll see you then, tiger!" 

Peter waved bye and watched her vanish down the twisting corridors. He smiled to himself and repeated her pet name for him, "Tiger." He laughed, shook his head and proceeded to wrap things up. 

In the deeper and more sinister parts of New York City an unremarkable bar had been built on a street corner. Inside the bar were all sorts of drunkards and criminals. 

They were the type that you would never wish to be on a subway car with even if it was full of people, because they're stares alone would discourage people from helping you if they decided to focus their attention on you. 

"Jack, you're not forgetting to pay are you?" The bartender asked of one of the customers who were putting on their coat. 

He raised his eyes innocently; "You mean I didn't pay you already. How silly of me." He reached into his pockets and searched for a couple of dollars. "Sorry, I seem to be a little light. Just put it on my bill." 

The bartender sighed angrily, "That's what you tell me every night!" He proclaimed, "One of these days I'm going to get Jimmy on your ass and we'll see how much you procrastinate with two broken legs."  
"I'll get you Sunday, trust me." He assured the bartender as he made for the door leading back out onto the streets. 

As he pushed the door open he nearly bumped into a large man covered by a trench coat with a hood over his head, "Watch where you're going?" He said before slipping out. 

"My mistake." He responded mischievously. The mysterious figure made his way towards the counter and leaned over towards the bartender, "Nice night." 

The bartender gave a cautious glance to this newcomer, "Want a drink?" 

"No." The figure grinned widely while keeping the rest of his face from the man's sight, "But I'd like all the money you have in your safe." 

"Is this a joke?" The bartender asked sarcastically. 

The figure shook his head, "No, and I'd like the money, now." 

"Get out!" The bartender angrily barked just before pulling a shotgun and placed the barrel against the figure's head. "Get out or I'll blow that head of yours off!" 

"Oh?" He raised his head and pulled off the coat revealing his true self, "That might be an improvement." His yellow eyes glowed brightly as he smirked. 

"What the hell are you?" 

He chuckled menacingly, "Just someone who takes Halloween a little too seriously." He reached out with a green arm and crushed the barrel of the shotgun with his bare hands. 

Suddenly all attention was now focused on this scene. The bartender opened his mouth in shock, "Somebody stop him!" 

The newcomer grabbed the bartender by his collar and flung him across the room. He spun around and gazed at the crowd of occupants now closing in on him. "Ten bucks to the first person that can bring me down." 

"Get him!" Somebody yelled as the crowd began to rush him. 

Their opponent stood confidently in his trench coat. He snapped the neck of the first attacker with an incredibly powerful blow to his face. 

The rest took a moment to look at their fallen companion. With a roar from the crowd they advanced. 

The man they fought against only grinned at their oncoming assault. He followed up with an uppercut upon the nearest foe. The impact sent him flying through the ceiling and out of the building entirely. Then he landed a spinning sidekick on another man breaking his back with ease. 

Next he grabbed two of the nearest people he could find and picked them up both by their necks, "Now kiss and make up!" He smashed them together with devastating force that left both of them dead. 

The three remaining men backed off towards a corner of the bar in fear. "Don't kill us!" 

"Sorry, I don't do requests." He leaped forward and reached their position within moments. He unleashed a dizzying volley of punches and at the end of it stood over a pile of dead bodies. 

He gazed slowly across the bar at the fallen. "This was hardly a valid test. I'll need an opponent more…_durable_." Norman Osborn pulled his hood back over his head and vanished through the door. 


	5. Changes Part Two

Part Two

"Peter Parker." The science teacher said dryly with his back turned to a board full of computations and statistics. "Perhaps you can solve this equation." 

Peter suddenly snapped out of a daze and gazed around the room in confusion, "Huh?" 

The teacher frowned and adjusted his spectacles, "This equation." Chuckles and snickers ran rampant throughout the class as the usually brainy Parker was caught with his pants down. 

"Oh." Peter said nervously and turned his eyes towards the equations that spanned the width of the black board. "The answer is seven point nine." He responded confidently. 

He nodded, "Good job, Mr. Parker. What we have here is an equation for the formula of an _adhesive_ filament, not unlike…spider webs!" 

Peter frowned at this sudden mention of spider webs and turned his eyes down towards the notebook in front of him. Apparently, he had doodling without even realizing it. Spiders lay all across the blank page. "Wow." He whispered quietly just as the bell rung. 

Now the students practically began a mad dash for the lunchroom not really caring if they were hungry or not. Peter dropped by his locker and put a new lock on and then proceeded to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Pete." Harry Osborn emerged from one of the class rooms and performed a sort of hop-run that Peter found hilarious but hid his amusement well enough. "How you doing?" 

"Okay, I guess." Peter responded as they turned a corner in the school's vast network of corridors. 

"Okay?" Harry frowned suddenly, "I heard about what happened this morning at your locker, I also heard about what happened at the school with Flash and the others."

Peter stopped dead and his tracks and leaned in towards Harry, "How did you find out about that?" He said with an accusing tone. 

Harry shrugged, "You didn't think Flash was going to brag about how he made you run through an entire building?" 

"No, I guess that wouldn't be in his character." Peter responded angrily, "I'm so sick of that guy." 

"I know what you mean." Harry noted, "That's the system, we're the outcasts. You're a nerd, no offense, and I'm the rich kid." He patted Peter on the shoulder and grinned, "Don't worry, we won't see those guys in college." 

"Parker?" Jill asked in shock as they sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria, "Nerdy Parker? Why would you invite him over to your house?" 

Mary Jane shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt like inviting him." She responded before taking a sip of her soda, "What's the problem? Its not like he's going to try anything." 

"He's a nerd!" Jill responded, "They're nice to joke around with but not bring along on some date!" 

MJ frowned and shook her head in her own defense, "Its not a date." 

Liz who sat to MJ's right nodded, "Listen to Jill. Besides you're only going to break his heart in the end. You know how those types of guys, they're like puppies." 

"I'm just being nice to the poor guy!." MJ responded angrily. 

"He doesn't have parents." Liz responded as she ate a few small bits of her French fries. 

"What do you mean?" She inquired. 

Liz swallowed any food in her mouth and elaborated, "He lives with his Aunt and Uncle. I think I heard that his parents were killed in some car crash." 

MJ raised her hand, "You hear that? The guy obviously needs a break from all the jocks put him through." 

"Just don't fall in love with him. You're not the kind of girl, MJ. You'd forget about him after a week. People like Gwen Stacy, they're the ones that have a thing for those types of guys." Jill warned cautiously. 

"I guess he is a _little_ cute." MJ commented much too the disgust of her friends. Her eyes turned towards the swinging doors, "They're he is." 

Liz gazed at the man walking next to Peter, "Now, Harry Osborn, he's a catch." Jill turned to her with a stare full of disapproval, "At least his dad's rich." She responded. 

"Mr. Osborn." The secretary called in with a hint of fear and nervousness. With all the news of corporate corruption going around she had no idea what this visit meant.

"Yes." He responded his voice unusually raspy and weary, "What is it?" 

She took a deep breath, "There's two police officer's here to see you." 

There was silence for a moment and she gazed nervously at the cops as they stared back at her. 

Finally he responded, "Send them in." His tone sounded resentful and hesitant. 

The cops moved past her desk and down the short corridor that led to his office at the top of this massive tower. As they reached the doors they suddenly slid apart on their own revealing the interior of the office. 

"Mr. Osborn?" One of the police officers called out as they entered the room. 

On the other side of the office, Norman Osborn sat in his plush chair as he always did, perfectly fine. "Gentlemen, how can I help you?" He rose and shook each one's greeting them appropriately. 

One officer raised his eyes and sighed deeply, "Mendel Stromm was apparently murdered early this morning. Thrown out of his apartment window."  
"Oh?" Norman asked, "Do you have any idea of who might be responsible?" 

"None yet, however, we understand he was working on a very important project for your company."  
"Yes." Norman responded, "However, I don't see where that would come in with his murder." 

The cop shrugged easily, "I'm not sure either, but could we receive some sort of comprehensive report on the project, or even see the lab?" 

Norman shook his head and ran his hand through his wavy brown hair, "I'm afraid not. The project is government sponsored. I'm afraid, under contract, only a government agent can be granted such access." 

"You can't help us out on this one?" The cop requested, "Just a little peak." 

"I'm sorry." Norman responded sympathetically, "Allowing to even see the files could result in a major lawsuit against Osborn Industries. Is that all?"

The officers nodded, "Yes, I guess that will be it." 

Norman nodded, "I hope you find the killer. Good day." He smiled as the officers left and waved them off. As soon as the doors closed once they had existed his smile was replaced with a scowl. 

He pressed the button on the intercom linking him to the secretary out front. "Excuse me." 

"Yes sir?" She answered immediately. 

Norman sighed trying to put on some play of sadness for her, "Please inform everybody down at the lab that Dr. Stromm…has been _murdered_." 

"Oh my." She said shocked at the sudden news, "I will, anything else?" 

He was about to respond with a no and end their discussion when something suddenly popped into his head. "Inform lab seven that I want them to get one of the flight gliders up here, immediately. Possibly with a copy of those new electro-zap gloves they've been developing if they have a spare." 

Aunt May moved towards the front of her home with a bag of grocery's in hand and her eyes full of never-ending love. She entered through the door that she quickly locked behind her. "I'm home, Ben," 

Ben Parker emerged from another room and grinned at her, "Got the food?" 

"Yep." She responded as she put the bags down and brushed her hands together, "The cashier gave me such a time about the coupons." May glanced at the stairwell leading up and then back towards Ben, "Did Peter come home, yet?"

"No." Ben responded taking a deep breath, "He called to say he's going over some friend's house." 

"He did?" May asked immediately taking a more maternal stance, "Harry Osborn?" 

Ben shook his head, "No. Mary Jane Watson." He said quickly and pointed a finger towards the groceries, "So what you get?" 

"Don't avoid the issue, Ben Parker." She demanded, "He's going over to a girl's house?" She sighed, "You said it was alright?" 

"Of course I did." Ben responded, "Peter's becoming a man, we need to let him grow." 

May shrugged, "If something happens it's on your conscience. He knows how to use protection, doesn't he?" 

Ben nodded confidently, "Of course he does." He then lowered his head and mumbled nervously, "At least I hope he does." 

Harry stepped in through the front door, "Hey dad? Are you home?" 

"Yes, I'm home." Norman Osborn said from the safety of his bedroom. 

"Okay." Harry responded and ascended the stairs, "I need to speak to you, and it's about history class." 

Norman sounded as if he was struggling for something, "Okay, just hold on a sec."  
"You're not dressed?" Harry inquired knowing full well that his father was always in business suits at this time of day. 

"No-no, its not that." Norman responded nervously just as he could be heard moving across the room. 

"What then?" Harry pushed the door open and entered Norman's room, "Dad?" 

Norman turned around suddenly, "Its fine now." He reported, "What are you doing here?" 

Harry sighed, "I've been having trouble in history, I was wondering if you could help." 

"Out of the question." Norman responded, "I have too many things to do, but I could hire a tutor to help you." 

"No, I guess I can do it." Harry responded remorsefully. 

Norman nodded, "Good, so I guess you can leave." Harry immediately complied and exited the room, closing the door as soon as possible. 

"Nosey little brat." He whispered angrily, "A name, I need a name." Norman raised an eye, "The Troll? No." He declared. "The-the. What am I?" 

He rubbed the temples of his head, "I was empowered by a formula. Formula Green." He looked at himself for a moment in the mirror, "Green. It needs something." 

"Mr. Osborn." His computer called out from its station along the wall. Norman demanded constant contact with his company and had the interface installed several months ago.

"What is it?" Norman asked exasperated at his failure to come up with a name. 

"Professor Tran needs authorization to transfer the flight glider to warehouse nine as you requested." The computer responded dully. 

Norman nodded, "Very well. Authorization granted: Osborn-Goblin." His eye widened, "Goblin." 

A smirk came across his lips, "The Goblin. Green" He gazed at himself in the mirror again with a crazed look in his eyes. " The Green Goblin."

Peter walked up the stairs leading to Mary Jane's bedroom, "Your mom and dad aren't home?" He gazed across the modest home several blocks away from he lived. 

"My mom's at work and my dad…well he's never here." She responded regrettably. "I'll be in the bathroom just make yourself comfortable." 

Peter nodded awkwardly, "Okay." He slipped into her bedroom and found an assortment of posters and other trinkets across the floor. He sat at the end of her bed where a television faced and turned it on. He took a deep breath, "Just keep cool, Pete." He told himself. 

Mary Jane emerged from the bathroom with visibly brighter lipstick, "So, what are you watching?" 

"Science channel." Peter responded nervously as he began to switch channels, "The television was already on it." 

"Don't worry, tiger." She said gently as she sat beside Peter on the bed, "Was it anything good?" 

Peter shrugged, "Not that interesting." He gazed across the room quietly, "I like it." 

"I barely use it." MJ noted. "You're a nice guy, Peter." 

"I suppose." He answered weakly. 

MJ nodded, "You are. There's something about you, a innate goodness that I like." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I like you Peter. You're different from everybody else." 

He turned his head and gazed into her eyes and returned the kiss. She put her hand on his chest and began to pull him on the plate when he suddenly spoke, "I-I can't." 

MJ frowned, "No?" 

Peter smiled, "Call me old-fashioned, but we just met and I don't want to take advantage, I don't want to look back on today and regret it." He shrugged, "How about we just talk." 

She grinned, "You are sweet." 

"What's he doing there?" Flash Thompson asked angrily as they saw Peter Parker inside Mary Jane's house from the adjacent block. 

One of his friend's shrugged, "Maybe she's going to give him a makeover." He said snickering. 

"Shut up." Flash said disapprovingly, "She'd better not be harboring that freak." He turned to Jay hiding in Flash's shadow, "Get your car, we're going to have to teach Parker _another_ lesson." 

"What are you going to do with your life, Peter?" Mary Jane asked as they both lay on the roof of her home looking up at the bright blue sky above as the clouds played with one another.

"After college?" Peter inquired. 

"Yeah."

Peter took a deep breath, "I don't know. Everybody say's I should do something in science but sometimes I think I want something more." He gazed at her laying beside him, "Like I want to make a difference in people's lives." 

"Pretty ambitious." MJ responded, "Most guys are looking forward to football, a couple are planning on landing six-figure jobs." 

"What about you?" He asked. 

"Me?" MJ smiled, "You'd think it was stupid." 

Peter raised his head and leaned over, "Tell me." Most guys would have thought Peter insane for giving up a chance to sleep with Mary Jane Watson, especially considering that he was a virgin, but there was something about her that he didn't want to hurt, something about her that he wanted to get to know more. 

"Not today." Mary Jane responded somewhat embarrassed and afraid, "Maybe next time. For what its worth, Peter, I think you are going to change people's lives. You've got a gift and it'd be a shame to waste it." 

"You mean there is going to be a next time?" Peter asked with hope flaring up in his eye. 

MJ smiled, "You can count on it, Tiger." She checked her watch and then looked back at Peter, "You'd better go." 


	6. Changes Part Three

Part Three

Peter Parker walked down the street with a playful glee as he journeyed home. All along the way he couldn't get Mary Jane Watson out of his head and wondered what she had seen him. The feel of her lips was still fresh on him and was a very unique experience for him. The last time Peter had even kissed a girl was in the sixth grade. 

She seemed vulnerable in a way, Peter had heard rumors that she was a party girl, but there was something to her, something under the surface that was attractive. 

"Not again." Peter commented as the familiar tingling sensation began to run around the back of his skull. "What is this?" He asked himself and scratched his neck looking for an answer. 

Suddenly, Peter's legs decided to go into action and sprang him into the air. "No!" He screamed nervously before landing gracefully on his own two feet. It was then that Peter realized that a black car had nearly hit him, escaping certain death because of his amazing leap. The car came to screeching halt and several heads popped out of the window. 

Flash Thompson looked at Peter in shock and cursed angrily. One of his friends was upset and criticized his leader, "What the hell are you trying to do, kill him?" 

"Shut up!" Flash angrily declared and put the car into reverse, "I'll get this little freak." The car began to back up towards Parker at an alarming speed. 

The tingling sensation started up again just like it had before. Peter jumped up several feet and landed on the trunk of the car before leaping off and landing directly ahead of it without a single scratch on him. 

Peter gazed at himself in shock and then back towards Flash sitting in the driver's seat of the black car. 

One of Flash's buddies sat there with his mouth hanging open. "Wow." 

"Damn it." Flash said behind clenched teeth, "This guy can't keep getting lucky." He put the car into drive and careened towards Peter at full speed. 

Once again the tingling drove his muscles into action. He leaped high enough just to clear the top of the car but not before he tore the roof of the car off with his bare hands. 

Peter landed again breathing hard and stunned at what he had just done. He gazed at the ruined car roof in his hands and dropped it on the floor. 

Flash stopped the car unable to even curse this time. He gazed at where the roof had been mere moments ago and then back towards Parker, "How in the hell?" 

"Let's go." One of his friend's begged, obviously terrified at the young man now staring at them several feet away from the car. 

"No." Flash responded forcefully, "We're not running from this little punk. One more time!" He turned the car around until he was facing Peter head on, "I'll get you this time." He revved the engine and began to stare down his foe. 

Peter was about to instinctively run when he realized something. He was not afraid. 

Flash put the car into acceleration and closed in on Peter faster than ever before. This time Peter didn't leap out of the way, he let the car close in and just before it hit him raised his fist. 

The car went into a wild spin with pieces of it spraying out in every direction. The wheels came apart and flew off the car crashing harmlessly into a nearby tree. When the car finally came to a stop, Flash managed to open his eyes and gaze at the result of his final pass. The entire front of his car was devastated and in pieces. He turned a careful eye towards his friends and saw they were only dazed. He exhaled a deep breath and smirked, "I had to have gotten him with that one." 

"Wrong." Peter Parker, unscathed, suddenly pulled Flash out from the ruined car. 

Flash's eyes widened in shock, "How? We hit you!" He turned a glance towards the twisted car and then back to Peter, "I know I did."  
Peter shook his head, "No, _I _hit you." He threw Flash across the street and into a garbage can before advancing on him more than was humanly possible. "Stay away from me Flash. I'm not afraid of you anymore, and if _anyone_ learns about this, I'll make sure the cops find out that you tried to kill me." He picked the jock up by his collar and gazed into his eyes forcefully, "Got it?" 

"Y-yes." Flash responded defeat, "I got it." 

"Good." Peter gazed at the ruined car. "I guess you won't be getting that jeep by graduation, after all." He turned away from Flash and casually continued on his way home. 

Peter gazed at his bloody hand, as he stood alone in the bathroom inside his small home. "Ouch." He exclaimed painfully looking at the numerous wounds across the palm. Hitting that car with his bare hands had hurt him more than he realized. Still, the very fact that he was able to survive a head-on collision with Flash's car was amazing. 

"Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Aunt May outside of the bathroom door, "You didn't look well coming in. Are you sick again?" 

"No." Peter responded as he poured water over the gashes, "I'll be just fine." 

May sighed nervously, "Okay, then. Dinner will be ready in an hour." 

Peter gazed at the wounds again and then with a reluctant tone politely refused. 

"This is the second night in a row, are you sure you're alright?" His old aunt inquired obviously worried at her nephew's strange behavior over the last few days. 

Peter nodded, "Of course." He winced at the pain emanating from his hand, "I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning, I think I just need to rest." 

"I hope you get better." Aunt May replied, "Oh, and how was the date." 

Peter raised an eye, "I don't know if I'd call it a date, exactly." He took several rolls of paper and began to place them against the open wounds. 

May laughed and persisted, "Well how was it?" 

Peter took a deep breath, contemplating everything that happened and realized that big changes were coming his way, "The best day of my life." 


	7. The Rise and Fall of Gods Part One

The Rise and fall of Gods

Part One

"Come on Ben, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." The elderly Aunt May warned. She stood near the doorway leading out in her best dress. "Hurry up." She urged gently.

Ben Parker walked down the stairwell fixing his belt and with a panicked look in his eye, "I'm coming." He said with a smile across his face, "Don't worry we won't miss the Mass." 

May nodded, "I hope not." She gazed up the stairwell and frowned, "You're not coming, Peter?" 

"Not today." He responded from within the seclusion of his bedroom, "I'm not feeling too good." 

Ben shrugged and walked out the door towards his car parked across the street. 

May nodded, "I'll pray for you to get better." 

"Thanks." Peter responded simply. 

The old woman walked out of the door and locked the door with her keys as she always did. May began to walk across the street towards Ben and the car when she noticed a large man standing along the street staring at her home.

She frowned suddenly, "Can I help you?" 

The man was a big imposing figure. He raised an eye suddenly, "No, I'm just looking around." 

"Looking for what?" May suspiciously asked, "If I may ask." 

The man turned an angry eye towards her and smirked, "Nothing much. I found it anyway. See you around." He turned around and walked away from May and her home. 

"Come on." An oblivious Ben called as he started the engine up. 

"Amazing." Peter commented as he gazed at a sample of his blood through the microscope uncle Ben had brought him for last Christmas. "My cells have been…redesigned." He shook his head in surprise and continued his analysis with great interest.

Ever since the incident with Flash he had been eager for some good time alone to see what had happened to him. 

"The cell wall's become sturdier and at the same time more elastic." He commented eagerly. Peter scratched his wounded hand and took a moment to gaze at it.

Already a scab was forming and the pain fading over a wound that would have taken a month to completely go away. Uncle Ben and Aunt May hadn't noticed it due to the rate at which it was healing. Peter was quite surprised at this new development. 

He decided it was time now that he was alone. Peter opened the door to his room and ran down the stair well into the basement. Down there, Ben kept some weightlifting equipment for exercise. Peter had never used it before at least seriously for he had been too weak. 

Upon entering the basement Peter turned the light on and gazed at the heavy weights with a cautious eye. "Let's see what happens." 

Peter reached for one of the mid-range weights and grabbed it nervously. He was surprised to find that he picked it up with ease. "Whoa." He turned his heard towards another weight, even heavier and picked it up with the same simplicity that he had the last one. 

"To think they used to call me puny Parker in the eighth grade." Peter remarked in delight at his accomplishment. He gazed at each of his arms and found that their muscles were relaxed. "I'm not even breaking a sweat." 

He bent down and picked up another weight more confident than before. "This is too much." He did the same with another and another until he ran out of arm. "I wonder if the football team could use another hand." Peter remarked with devilish glee. 

"This might be a little dangerous." Peter noted as he gazed at the tree that stood proudly in their tiny and cramp backyard. Feeling quite impulsive he shrugged off his fears, "No guts no glory, right?" 

Peter began a sprint towards the tree and once he felt he was in sufficient proximity leaped into the air. He grabbed on one of the tree's thicker branches and used his momentum to flip around the branch and land back on his feet. 

A great grin spread across Peter's face and he could hold in the excitement he was feeling at these superhuman feats, "Yahoo!" He performed a sort of dance across the lawn cheering every step of the way. 

Suddenly, he turned a sly eye towards the tree, "I wonder." He stepped to the side of the tree and wrapped his arms around the thick base. Peter began to lift and immediately the tree's roots were pulled out. 

"Oh man." He commented in amazement before gently placing the tree back in its place, "This can't be happening." 

Harry dialed the phone number again and was met with the same failure, "Come on, man." He sighed and put the phone back on the wall with a feeling of defeat running through him. 

"What are you doing?" Norman asked suddenly appearing in the doorway that led to Harry's dull and lifeless room. 

"Oh, I was trying to call Peter." Harry responded nervously finding himself startled by his father's appearance. 

Norman frowned, "Who?" 

"A friend at school." Harry answered. 

"Oh." Norman was about to turn around but stopped suddenly, "Harry, I know you don't think I'm ever here for you." 

"That's not true." His son responded.

Norman Osborn turned around and looked Harry in the eye, "I just wanted you to know…that I…" 

"What dad?" Harry asked.

"Never mind." Norman tapped the side of the wall longingly, "Its not important." His tone suddenly became cold again. "I'll be at the office all day, if you need me." 

Harry nodded, "Doing what?" 

The tips of Norman's lips twisted into a smirk, "Working." 

Ben and May Parker returned to their home shortly after the mass concluded. Once they opened the door, May called out for her nephew. "Peter, are you feeling any better?" 

"I guess he was." Commented Ben as he noticed a slip of paper on the desk near the entrance, "He left a message saying he was heading to Mary Jane Watson's home." 

"Damn it, Ben. I want him to at least ask us before going to the girl's house, and when am I going to meet her?" She commented putting her purse on a counter in the kitchen. 

Ben shrugged and walked out into the backyard to take in some of the sun and fresh air. He gazed at the tree and scratched his chin. "Hey, May."  
"Yes, Ben?" She asked from inside the house. 

"Has this tree always been slanted?" 

Peter Parker walked up the familiar block that led to Mary Jane's house. He could see some of the debris still scattered across the street from Flash's demolished car. Seeing the pieces lying on the ground brought Peter some satisfaction. 

He had decided to show Mary Jane everything. He couldn't wait to see her stunned by his brute strength and agility. Hell, Peter was stunned at it. 

Peter was still trying to figure it all out but for some reason that didn't seem all that important to him anymore. He was already thinking to the future, there were a number of ways he could use his powers. Peter had already considered show business, but decided against it because he never handled crowds well. 

Just as he was about a dozen feet from MJ's house he could hear screaming and arguing. The door suddenly opened and Mary Jane came barging out. Peter frowned suddenly, "What's going on?" 

MJ tried to cover her face as she left the screams and yells that were typical of her family. She suddenly saw Peter standing a few feet away and sighed, "Go away." She begged. 

"MJ, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he approached her giving a nervous glance to her home that had now taken on an imposing feel. "Are you alright?" 

"Go away, Peter." She said again with a firmer tone. MJ closed her eyes and waved an angry hand at him, "You wouldn't understand. I just need some space." 

Peter lowered his eyes for a moment, "Do you need to talk about it?" 

"Talk?" MJ asked angrily and obviously flustered, "What would you know about it! You've never had to live with people like that! You wouldn't know the first thing to say to me!" Her voice began to crack slightly under the pressure, "Leave me alone!" MJ began a desperate and aimless run down the street away from the young student. 

A startled Peter frowned and then gazed towards the dreary house with very little to say. He wanted to run after her and try and talk some sense into her but realized she was right. He had no idea of what to say to comfort her, he could only tell her that things would be fine from now on and he was doubtful of even that. 

"How can you help somebody when you haven't the first clue what its like?" Peter asked himself grimly. He shook his and shrugged his shoulders admitting defeat and began a long and arduous trek back home. 

Meanwhile, Mary Jane Watson had figured she finally had enough distance between her and that hellish den called a home. She finally came to a stop and leaned against a tree. 

Her father's accusations, the claims and insults were all too much for her to handle. She didn't think she could take another moment of it. And that's when she realized what she'd done to Peter. "Oh no." She said with a mournful tone and tears streaming down her face. 


	8. The Rise and Fall of Gods Part Two

Part Two

Nearly a week had passed without further incident. Peter kept away from MJ for the most part. When he saw her in the hallways all he able to manage was a polite nod before going on his way. 

It was on a Friday morning something happened. As he walked the long road to school much as he did every day an impressively beautiful car drove up alongside him. The window suddenly lowered revealing the face of Harry Osborn behind the glass, "Going to school?" 

Peter was slightly surprised to see his friend this morning and smiled, "Yeah." He meekly responded. 

"Get in." Harry suggested indicating that they were both heading in the same direction. He opened the door revealing the interior of the car. 

Peter noticed a larger older man inside the car but entered anyway. He sat beside Harry and found himself facing the man. He turned an inquisitive glance towards Harry. The car began to move again and soon was traversing the streets of Queens. 

"Dad, this is a friend from school, Peter Parker." Harry informed his father before turning his attention to Peter, "My dad." 

"Oh." Peter responded with a nod, "Good to meet you, sir." Peter extended his hand towards the father. 

He didn't return the gesture, "Norman Osborn." He said dryly. "Harry's mentioned you before, he say's you're his friend. Is that correct?" 

Peter raised both his eyes and nodded after a moment, "Yeah, I'd say so." 

Norman seemed to be studying Peter since the moment he entered the car, "I see." An awkward moment swept over the car until Norman broke the silence, "What do you do?" 

"Sir?" 

"What are you _good_ at?" Norman said with some annoyance in his tone. 

Peter nodded suddenly and somewhat nervously, "Well, I've been granted a scholarship to the New York University for science when I get to college." 

Norman smiled, "Oh really, I went to NYU. That's impressive, which scholarship?" 

"The Einstein Achievement Award." Peter responded. 

Norman's smile became a grin and he leaned in suddenly interested in Harry's friend, "I received that very scholarship after high school." 

"You did?" Peter asked. 

"Yes." Norman turned an eye towards Harry, "Your friend seems to be a scholar." 

Peter chuckled, "I don't know if I'd say that." 

Norman shook his head, "Don't be ashamed of your achievements, boy. When you have a gift you must use it to seize the moment or otherwise it'll go to waste." 

"I'll do that." 

The car suddenly came to a stop and Norman gazed out the window realizing they were at the school. He opened the door and leaned back giving the students enough room to leave, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker." 

Peter smiled, "It was good meeting you two sir." He exited the car. 

Harry left the car and turned around to face his father, "I'll see you later, dad." 

Without responding Norman slammed the door shut and ordered the driver to head for the office without so much as another word. 

"Hey, Peter." Michael Hen called to the student just as he reached his locker, "I need you to do some math work for me pronto, I didn't know we had homework and I can't figure this crap out." 

Peter turned around faced Hen directly, "Then you should have been paying attention in class." 

Hen frowned but shrugged at the comment and persisted, "I really need your help on this one, man. If I don't get it done then I'll get detention and be forced to miss a friend's sweet sixteen." 

"That's a shame." Peter responded. 

"What?" Michael grabbed Peter's arm forcefully, "Come on, man. I need your help." 

Peter easily brushed Michael's arm off and faced down the pothead, "I have things of my own to do."

"You can't just leave me like this!" He declared suddenly afraid that his afternoon would be ruined. 

Peter raised an eye and shrugged, "Watch me." 

"What's up with your arm?" Harry asked as he sat opposite from Peter at their table in the lunchroom. 

He raised an eye in response as he sipped milk through a straw that had been inserted through a whole in the small carton. 

"Your arm, its like twisted around." Harry pointed out gazing at his friend's arm bent in a way that seemed painful. 

Peter put his arm back down on the end of the table and shrugged, "I-I guess I'm double jointed." He responded nervously. 

"You must be." Harry replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "What're you doing this Saturday?" 

"Not much." Peter answered, "Why?" 

Harry tugged at his earlobe, "Me and a couple of the guys are heading to the wrestling ring down by Ren Street." 

"The one for amateurs?" Peter inquired. 

"Yeah." Harry leaned forward, "A couple of other people are going and I got invited. Want to tag along?"

Peter smiled, "Sure." He fixed some of the dangling strands of hair that made up the brown curly mess on the top of his head. "You've ever been to one of these before?" 

Harry nodded, "A couple, they're _real_, not like the stuff on television so its much more fun. The games are for money, so once in awhile you get some pretty desperate fights." 

"Money?" Peter raised an eye, "How much money?" 

"Depends on the match." Harry answered, "It could be as low as one hundred or as high as five thousand." 

Peter's eyes widened slowly, "Really? Listen, I don't think I'll be able to make it on second thought. I just remembered I need to get some work for math class done." 

"You have the entire weekend." Harry protested. 

He shrugged lightly, "You know me. I like to do things in advanced. I'm sure there's somebody you could bring in my place." His watch suddenly beeped, "I need to go to the library before lunch ends, print out some stuff. You'll be fine?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Harry replied obviously disappointed. "I'll think of something." 

Peter gazed at the bright computer screen in the library and looked over his shoulder for just a moment. He typed in the Internet address and looked at the website for the wrestling ring on Ren Street. 

"What do we have here?" He inquired. He moved the cursor over the schedule and clicked the mouse. A new browser quickly came up with the time for all the matches. Next to each match was a number indicating how much money was being put up for the fight. 

Peter looked at the time-slot set aside for the amateurs and saw the highest number making it into the two thousand dollar range. The money would be awarded if the newcomer could pin some wrestler named Crusher. 

He saw some fine print on the bottom of the page that read: Wrestlers may remain anonymous but alias required for records. Peter moved the cursor again and printed out the page. 

Peter turned the computer off and moved the main printer where the page was being relayed too. Already the printer was beginning to spit out the page with the schedule and information on it. 

"Are you going to be much longer?" A voice asked from behind Peter. 

He turned around, "Not much longer." He answered and realized it was the extremely beautiful Gwen Stacy, "I-I won't be in your way too long." 

She nodded and waited silently for a moment, "You're Peter Parker, right?" 

"Yeah." He replied, "We have history class together." 

"Oh." Gwen watched as the paper slipped out of the printer and into Peter's hands, she began to notice his muscular physique and a new confidence in his eyes, "Are you doing anything this Saturday?" 

"I might." He responded humbly, "The printers all yours." 

Gwen nodded and brushed away her blond hair gently, "Thanks." She pressed several buttons the computer giving it an order to print out several new documents, "I only ask because I was going with some friends to see a wrestling match. Maybe you could come."

Peter smiled, "Maybe." 

"Good." Gwen calmly answered back, "We should try to get together some time." 

"I'd like that." Peter responded, "I'll see you around some time." He turned away and began to head for the exit out of the school library. 

Gwen gave a glance towards Peter as he left and then back to the printer. It was then she noticed the insect walking across the surface of the printer. "Don't tell me we have another infestation problem." She slapped the bug away and continued to set up the printer, "Damn spiders!" She exclaimed. 

"Spiders." Peter whispered and gazed down at his hand with a wide face, "It was the spider bite." He said in awe, the realization hit him hard and fast. He suddenly noticed the spider that had freaked out Gwen crawling along the wall with amazing ease. He raised an eye and looked at his own hand, "I think I may have overlooked something." 

Peter had just cut school despite his better judgment and was heading towards a nearby construction site a few blocks down. There wouldn't be workers there for at least two hours until they came in at four like they always did. 

It was a simple matter to leap over the fence and making his way past the dirt pits and tractors before reaching the empty metal frame for the huge tower of steel that was being built. Already it scaled twenty stories into the air. 

Peter put down his bag and placed his hand against the metal beam at the base of the frame. "Here we go." Peter placed his other hand on the beam and began to climb. At first it was awkward and the sensation was bizarre as what felt like magnetism helped cling his hands to the metal beams. 

At first it was slow but then he placed his feet on the beam and began to crawl along the length of the beam. His face was full of excitement and total fear as he ascended. 

"Time to push the envelope!" Peter pushed off the beam and leaped upward for at least a dozen feet. He managed to slam both his hands on a beam a story above him and used his momentum to flip around and land vertically on another beam not too far away. "God, this is Peter, thanks." 

He began to bounce around the frame like a pinball. Every beam he connected with only increased his speed and his excitement. He performed a series of dazzling maneuvers twisting and turning his body in every direction. After a moment he reached the summit at the top of the metal frame and gazed down at the city below him. "Hello, New York!" He screamed out loudly and taking in the scenes with a great deal of pleasure. He gazed back down the frame and at the street far below him, "I think that's enough for today." 

Peter dived back down for the frame. What most men would consider suicide seemed practically simple for him. He adjusted his fall to avoid beams and other obstructions. Moments before he hit the floor he reached out with his hands and clung to a metal beam no less than six feet from the floor. 

"Yes!" He cried out and landed gracefully on the floor. He picked up his bag and began to make his way back towards the fence. He couldn't help but whistle and leaped over the fence and walked down the expansive streets of the city whistling a tune all the way. 

Peter stepped in through the front door of his home and tried to enter as quietly as possible. "Maybe they're out." He commented to himself and at the same time questioning his decision to return home thirty minutes than he usually did. 

"Peter." Uncle Ben suddenly called out from the recesses of the kitchen his voice solemn and grave. "We need to speak, pronto." 

He clenched his teeth and slowly entered with a measure of nervousness. Inside he found Ben and Aunt May both seated at the table. Their eyes were trained on him as he slowly entered and took a seat. "What's this about?" 

Ben lowered his eyes for a moment and then raised them again, "Peter, did you skip school today?" 

"No." He immediately responded. 

"You're lying." Ben commented angrily, "The principle called and told us you had ditched after lunch." He rubbed his hands together with a great degree of shakiness, "He said this wasn't the first time but they had decided to cut you some slack." May grabbed Ben's shoulder and squeezed expressing her concern, "What the hell is going on, Pete?" 

He sighed and placed both of his hands on separate ends of the table, "I don't know. Things have been changing, I just need time to adjust." 

"Is this about Mary Jane?" May asked. 

Peter shook his head from side-to-side immediately, "No, its not her. At the field trip…" He raised his head and gazed into each of their faces, "Things are complicated right now." 

Ben nodded and leaned forward trying to appeal to Peter's better sense, "I understand, Pete, but you can't shrug your studies. You worked hard for that scholarship to NYU and you can't start screwing up now." 

"I know that." Peter answered back. 

"You have an entire future ahead of you. We promised your parents that if anything ever happened we'd make sure you would have a future at your fingertips." Ben shrugged and laughed obviously in an agitated state-of-mind. "Now I know that we mess up some times, but we try to Pete. All you have to do is seize the day." 

"I know." Peter answered again lifelessly. 

Ben sighed, "I don't mean to lecture you, but this is important. You've never had trouble at school, you're a good kid, smart, lots of friends."

"No." Peter responded angrily.

Aunt May frowned, "What do you mean, Peter?" 

Peter shook his head angrily, "I don't have lots of friends." He gave each of them a resentful look, "You guys just don't know what its like! I have to go through torment every day! I've been robbed so many times, I lost count!" He stood up from the seat slowly and looked down at them, "Imagine going through life every day hoping that if you keep your head low enough people won't notice you!" 

"Image that." He said again. Peter shrugged his shoulders as if forced to only one alternative, "For the first time in years, I feel powerful!" 

Ben was speechless for a moment. He looked at his old hands without a clue of what to do. Then he raised his wrinkled eyelids and stared at Peter. "Listen, because this might be the most important thing I ever tell you, kiddo. You might feel like you can take on the world, you might want to knock out everybody that's ever hurt you but you can't. There has to be a line, don't turn into those monsters that made you afraid. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility. They seem nothing more than words that sound nice, but they're a philosophy. You have to always remember that you're Peter Parker. Don't lose sight of that." 

Peter was silent for a moment and then turned his eyes towards May who was sitting there quietly studying both of them. A glimmer of hope was in her face waiting for what her nephew was going to do next. "Its not that easy, you just don't understand, you can't." Peter realized he sounded just like Mary Jane. Ben's shoulders lowered in defeat, "I want to get some sleep. I'm tired." 

Ben nodded grimly, "Fine. We'll talk later." They both watched Peter leave the kitchen and ascend the stairs leading up to his room. 

"What are you going to do?" Asked a worried May. 

"I don't know." 


	9. The Rise and Fall of Gods Part Three

Part Three 

"It's a beautiful Saturday morning and for everybody out there her are some golden oldies." The radio announcer sounded off like he did every day. And like any other day Peter promptly turned the radio off by smashing the button with his fist, only today, the radio broken into pieces when he did, "Oops." 

Peter got out of bed and took a deep breath realizing that the wrestling match was later tonight and he had a dozen things to do prepare for one of the most important nights of his life. "Time to begin." 

Peter gazed over a notepad and began writing down a very special numerical formula that he had gotten from Science class. Once he had finished he gazed at the numerical expression for the compound with a certain level of pride and wrote the summary at the bottom of the page: Webbing. "If I've been granted the agility and strength of a spider, goddamn it, then I had better at least have the webs." 

"I can get all of these ingredients at any good pharmacy store. I'll need a delivery system." Peter noted. "Something quick and effective." He raised an eye, "I'll come back to this one." 

"I can't just show up like this." Peter gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror, "If this goes wrong I'd be the laughing stock of the school. I'll need a way to cover my face, a mask." He opened the door leading out and called for Aunt May, "Do you have a sewing kit?"

"Sure." May responded, "Did you rip something?" She inquired from behind her bedroom door. 

Peter raised both his eyes as he looked upon his own reflection, "Not exactly." 

"Damn." Peter said angrily as he worked over some red and blue clothing in his bedroom. He used the sewing machine that Aunt May had given him rather clumsily. "Damn." He said again as another flaw began to show up. 

May knocked on the door, "Peter, are you alright? Do you need help with the sewing machine?" 

"No." Peter responded somewhat annoyed, "Thanks though." He clenched his jaw as he attempted to pull off a tricky maneuver with the machine. "Damn." He remarked. 

"Reflective lenses." Peter gazed at himself in the glass lenses that he had gotten from one of Uncle Ben's numerous toolboxes, "Cool." He nodded at them, "Perfect. This is really coming together." 

He then looked down at the red and blue mess he had created from his sewing attempt, "Well, almost coming together." 

"A delivery system." Peter gazed over the formula for the webbing. "I could rig it so that the compound is a liquid and becomes elastic once exposed to the air. 

He frowned suddenly, "What could I do that with?" Peter scratched his head a little frustrated and then suddenly it came too him, "Pressurized canisters, or even better capsules." He nodded proudly and then realized his problem wasn't gone yet, "That still leaves a delivery system." 

"Now I got you!" Peter exclaimed as he made another attempt at sewing together a costume. "A web motif would be nice." He noted as he worked on the clothing. 

He placed a finger on a point in the clothing, "A spider there would be awesome." He nodded and then widened his eyes, "Maybe this will work after all." 

"Here we go." He continued his work with the sewing machine eagerly as the design began to come together. 

Peter finally gazed at the final product with great anticipation. "Gee golly, Batman, what's that?" He said mockingly as he looked at the costume. He changed his voice to a deeper tone of voice, "I don't know, Robin. But it may possibly be the most cheapest job done, and he sure was a bad sewer." 

"He certainly, must have been poor." Peter commented with a smile. 

Peter suddenly laughed sarcastically and then acted as if he patting somebody on the back, "He sure was." 

He gazed at the costume for top to bottom. The mask was red, with white lenses and web motif strewn all across it. The body was a little more complex and was a perfect blend of red, blue and the web motif he had chosen. A small strip of red ran across the waste and connected with the upper body forming what resembled a belt even though nothing could be held there. 

The boots that lay at his feet were red and also had the nice web motif dutifully placed all along it in an interesting pattern. The pants were completely blue mainly due to the fact that he had run out of red cloth. 

"Not bad, if I say so myself." Peter commented proudly at his creation, "I'll get the webbing another day but for tonight's match this'll do just fine. Look out, Crusher, Peter Parker's coming into town." 

"Well, damn it, May. What can I tell him?" Ben asked frustrated as he looked at the newspaper in his hands, "I've done everything that his dad told me to do before he went and died." 

May raised her eyes slowly, "Well then, you'll have to do more. There's not some handbook on how to be a parent, you just have to the best you can." 

"God knows I try." Ben responded flipping pages in the paper as he sat on the sofa in the living room. "I just don't know what to do."

"Go and talk to him." May responded patting Ben on the shoulder, "You can do it." 

Ben nodded, "Fine." He closed the paper and with a certain hesitation made his way up the stairs under the hopeful eyes of May. Upon reaching Peter's door he knocked gently, "Peter? I need to talk to you." 

There was no response from the other side of the barrier that now obstructed Ben's path. "Peter?" He slowly opened the door and peered in to find the room was empty, "May!"

"Yes?" She asked from downstairs.

"He's gone!" Ben responded walking back down the stairwell with a certain determination entering his pace, "I'm going to go look for him and end this tonight!" 

May's breathing became shallow, "How will you find him? He could be anywhere." She handed him his coat as Ben grabbed his car keys. 

Ben shrugged, "I'll find him, I don't know how but I will." He gazed at his car safely across the street, "I promise." 

Peter, in costume, stood on a long line as he waited to sign up for the match. He saw all sorts of people in different costumes and realized how tame his really was in comparison. 

"Maybe I should have made a cape." Peter said looking at his own suit with a skeptical eye. He checked his watch and saw the time was seven-thirty P.M. and soon the matches against Crusher would start. 

From what Peter understood it would work like this: Ten wrestlers would go up against him one by one until he was pinned or until they were all defeated. 

The line quietly moved until at last Peter reached the desk. An older man with a white beard gazed at Peter with a somewhat humorous expression, "Alias or name?" 

"Alias." Peter responded nervously. 

"Okay." He answered back, "What's your alias?" 

Peter opened his mouth but realized that in all of his preparing he had not even considered what his name would be, "I-I don't know." 

The man raised both his eyes in surprise, "Jeez." He looked Peter up and down, "What's with the spider, kid?" 

"That's sort of my thing." Peter awkwardly replied cursing himself for forgetting a name. 

He nodded, "That's good I can work with that. Your new name is Spider-Man." He looked at form and then back to Peter, "Do you do this of your own free-will." 

"Yes." 

"You understand that bodily harm could come upon you?" 

"Yes." 

"You realize that if the administration suspects some sort of unfair advantage you will be withheld the prize money." 

"Yes." 

The old man handed Peter the form and a pen, "Sign on the 'x' kid." Peter complied and handed both items back once he was done, "The door on the left and have fun out there." 

Peter walked down the corridor and already he could hear the cheers of the crowd all around him. The voice of the announcer as he reported the news of the Crusher's newest victory pierced even these walls. 

He walked until reaching an end of the line of wrestlers who felt they were strong or fast enough to take on the Crusher. Peter gazed at the bulky in front of him with two angel wings strapped to their back. 

The man with wings stared at Peter, "Who are you?" 

"Spider-Man." He answered back. 

He adjusted his wings and then turned his attention back to Peter, "That's your name? What are you? Some kind of a freak?" 

Harry Osborn gazed at Gwen Stacy with a great deal of interest and moved away from his pack of friends to talk to her, "So? You're having fun?" 

Gwen smiled, "Sure." She gazed at the crowd of teenagers that Harry abandoned, "Peter didn't come?" Gwen brushed away her blond hair and smiled. 

"No, he said he had stuff to do." Harry answered back, "You know Peter?" 

"Yeah, we met in the library yesterday. Cute kid." Gwen responded, "Very cute."

Harry frowned, "Oh." He said with a degree of resentment. "I wouldn't know." 

The wrestling arena was fairly large and not unlike those seen on television. The insignia of the company hung over the ring while the massive hulking figure, called the Crusher circled around the ring like a wolf waiting for its next meal to come along. The red and white lights that swung across the arena were annoying at first but one quickly got used to them. 

Harry took several steps towards Gwen wondering how close he could get before she protested. However, the voice of the announcer quickly grabbed their attention. 

"We have a special contender for you to either love or hate, worship or condemn! A newcomer to the ring but full of energy, give a big round of applause for Spider-Man!" 

Peter heard his name called and quickly pulled the red mask over his head. He was immediately pleased with the lenses once he was looking through them and couldn't help but smile in praise of his own accomplishment. 

One of the organizer's grabbed Peter, "You're on kid. Don't worry, if anything happens we have a team of highly trained doctors on call." 

"Doctors?" Peter nervously asked as he saw an old man sleeping by a table with a black medical kit in his hand. "Whose that?" He asked as they rushed him down the corridor. 

"The doctor." One of the organizers answered, "You'll do fine, kiddo." He assured Peter behind a snicker. 

Peter turned a corner and found a direct path to the ring open for him, "Oh crap." He said suddenly questioning the sanity of his actions. "You know what I just realized my Aunt May is sick and I need to get home, I'll just go back." 

The organizer frowned and pointed towards the ring angrily, "You see those chairs, matches fill those chairs, and if they become empty because of you I'll sue your ass so fast your head will be spinning! Now get out there!"

Peter turned back around and reluctantly began what felt like a death march towards the ring. "What are you doing Peter?" He asked himself, "You're going to get torn limb from limb, the last real fight you were in was with a girl in the sixth grade, and you lost that one, and this guy looks a hell of a lot bigger than that girl." 

He slowly entered the ring and found himself staring into the imposing blocky face of the Crusher. His hand alone looked larger than Peter's entire head. 

"Hi." Peter said nervously behind the fabric of the mask. 

Crusher raised an eye and looked Peter up and down, "You are _so_ dead." 

A referee came into the ring and brought Peter and the Crusher to opposing ends of the arena. He made sure everything was legit, that Peter wasn't carrying any weapons or anything else of the sort. 

He walked into the center of the ring brought up his arm, closed his fist and then brought it back down again before quickly backing out of the way. The match was on. 

Peter felt that familiar tingling near the back of his skull and stopped to scratch his neck trying to root out the source. It was due to this that he didn't notice Crusher's approached and suffered a tackle because of it. 

"Ouch." Peter commented as he landed on the floor with Crusher standing over him. "Quick note: When that tingling comes, that means something bad is about to happen." 

Crusher extended his elbow and leaped towards Peter hoping to land a devastating blow. 

In response Peter twisted his back and managed to use both his arms like springs. Within moments he had dodges Crusher's attack and was back on his feet. 

Crusher got up and closed in on Peter, "I'm going to hurt you so bad." He said menacingly. 

"Really?" Peter raised an eye as he formed a fighting stance and kept his distance from Crusher, "You seem to have a lot of anger in there. Do you need a hug?" 

"How can you make jokes?" Crusher asked taken aback by his foe's attitude. 

Peter shrugged, "I don't know, it must have been the spider bite. I also seem to be talking to myself a lot more these days." 

Crusher frowned and swung his massive fist straight towards his opponent. 

"Ole!" Peter declared excitedly and dodged Crusher's fist. He followed up with a spinning sidekick that sent the large wrestler tumbling across the ring. "What was that about beating me up?" 

"What hit me?" Crusher said groggily before getting back up. His eye's immediately widened in shock as Peter performed a stunning dropkick. He stumbled back but remained standing, "It's going to take more than that to knock me down." 

Peter nodded, "So I've noticed." He swung his right arm and connected with Crusher's ribs. The wrestler immediately collapsed on the ground. He raised his eyes, "I did it." He raised his hands in victory. 

"You've got to pin him, you moron!" Somebody called out from the crowd. 

"What?" Peter asked and then realized Crusher was crawling along the floor already exhausted and winded from the match. "Oh." He leaped across the ring and landed directly above the professional wrestler.

He grabbed Crusher's arms and legs and performed a pin the best he could. Immediately the referee closed in and started the count, "One, two, and three! Fight's over!"

"The little kid won?" The announcer said shocked over the intercom, "I'm on? Damn it! Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like a big round of applause for our new amateur champion, Spider-Man!" 

Peter slowly walked out of the ring and found himself mobbed by nearly everybody. He smiled behind the mask, he was a winner, after all of these years; Peter was finally a winner. 

It was then that he spotted Gwen Stacy in the crowd cheering along with the rest of them. Peter shrugged, "Why the hell not?" He walked towards her and pulled over the bottom of his mask until his jaw and lips were both revealed, "Hey there." He said confidently. 

She raised her eyes, "That was just amazing, it was spectacular!" 

"I'd hope so." He replied before leaning over, "How about a little victory kiss?" 

Gwen seemed embarrassed at first but after a moment of hesitation nodded, "Sure." 

Their lips touched and for a moment locked in an intimate moment. Several people looked at the kiss with a certain amount of exhilaration and envy. Peter eventually broke the kiss and gazed at her with a smile across his face, "That was fun." 

"I'd hope so." She replied mimicking his earlier words. "My number's 403-3381, area code 137. Call me!" She called to Spider-Man as he found himself being pushed away by the crowd, but a thumbs up quickly confirmed that he had heard her. "What a hunk." She said with dreamy eyes. 


	10. The Rise and Fall of Gods Part Four

Part Four 

May heard a knock on the door. She rose from the couch worried and holding back tears, afraid for what the future held. "I'm coming, hold on a second." She prayed it was Ben and that he had been able to cut through to Peter. 

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door surprised to find a young and beautiful redhead standing outside her door. 

"Is this the Parker residence?" She asked timidly. 

May nodded, "Yes it is." 

"Is Peter here? I'm Mary Jane Watson." 

May shook her head, "No, Peter's not here." She shrugged regretfully, "I don't know when he'll be home." 

"Oh." MJ turned her head for a moment to look down the street. When she did, a cut along her neck was revealed to May. 

"You're bleeding." She said surprised. 

MJ shrugged and backed away slightly, "Its nothing." She sighed realizing that nothing she could say would make the cut go away, "I shouldn't have come here." 

May shook her head, "Nonsense. Come inside, let me have a look at it." 

"I don't want to be a bother." MJ replied. 

"Its no bother." May said lovingly, "Any friend of Peter's is a friend of mine." She gestured towards the interior of her home, "Come on in." 

Ben was driving through the streets looking for Peter. It was a maze of building and alleys, and his nephew could be in any one of them. "Where are you, Pete?" 

Suddenly the cell phone in his right pocket began to ring and Ben quickly reached for it, "Yeah?" He said as soon as he had it against his ear. 

"Its me, May." She quickly said, "A friend of Peter's just told me that she had heard Harry and a bunch of other people would be going to the wrestling ring on Ren Street tonight." 

"That's only twenty minutes away from our house!" Ben commented, "It's the only lead I got right now. I'll drop by there and see what's up, call me if Peter shows up." 

"Be careful, Ben." May commented, "He's our boy, I want him back home safe and sound." 

Ben nodded with a certain determination in his eyes, "I promise." 

The fight promoter sighed heavily as he handed Peter, now wearing his street clothes, the prize money, "Sixty, eighty, and one hundred. There that's the last of it." He said as he put the last stack of money into Peter's bag with a great degree of reluctance, "I don't know how you did it." 

Peter shrugged, "Well, you know how it is? One day you get bitten by a spider and the next you're picking up trees." 

"Funny." He responded, "Now get out of my sight, lousy kids, taking all my money." 

Peter looked one last time into his duffel bag. His costume had been stuffed to one side opposite of the piles of hundred and twenty dollar bills that equaled the whopping amount of two thousand dollars. 

Just as Peter left he bumped into a man entering the office, "Excuse me." The man said sounding somewhat tense. 

"You're excused." Peter arrogantly replied after leaving the office. He couldn't help but smile at the events of the day. Things really looked like they were turning around in his favor. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button calling for the lift to come to his floor. 

"Open the safe!" A voice called out from the promoter's office. "I said now!" 

The promoter stood up as if suddenly sure of himself, "I just called security! You better run while you can!" 

The other voice behind the door sounded enraged and hit the man with the butt of the weapon. He suddenly emerged from the office and made a run for the elevator that Peter was standing beside. 

The promoter stumbled out, his face full of blood, "Stop that guy! Stop him!" 

Peter raised an eye, "I'll tell the next person I see to do just that." He said leaning against the wall. 

The lift doors opened and the Burglar leaped in, "Damn it!" He said of the promoter smashing has hand against one of the buttons. "Ruined everything." The Burglar's plan had failed; he'd have to fall back on his second idea. The doors slowly closed and saved him from the promoter who clumsily made his way towards the door. 

"Why didn't you stop him?" The promoter asked leaning against the elevator doors wearily just as guards began to show up on the floors via the staircases. 

"Why?" Peter shrugged apathetically, "I only look out for number one from now on, that means _me_. If you have a problem with that guy that's hardly a concern of mine." 

The promoter shook his head in disgust, "If that's your attitude, kid, then you're going to be in for a big surprise when _you_ need help." He turned away walked towards the guards already gathering around his office. 

Peter laughed sarcastically and shook his head, "Me? Need help. Not likely, I'm Spider-Man."

The moment Peter left the building his eyes widened at the sight that awaited him outside. He was shocked and stunned at the same time and couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. "Uncle Ben?" 

The old man stood outside the door, his expression cold, "Hey, Pete." He pointed towards the car, "Get in the car. We need to talk."

"Just my luck." Peter remarked as he followed Ben towards the parked car on the sidewalk. 

It had been a long and depressing drive. The car eventually reached their home. Despite, Peter's initial impressions the ride was utterly silent with him and Ben too afraid and perhaps stubborn to say the first words. 

Once they turned the corner, Ben immediately noticed something was wrong, "What the hell?"

"This is what we think happened." The police officer named O'Hare told Ben and Peter as they stood in the living room of their home. "The perpetrator had been eyeing the house for a couple of days, a week at the most." 

Cops continuously moved in and out. Peter spotted a startled Mary Jane speaking to the officers in the kitchen. His eyes were full of water and at any moment he thought he would begin weeping uncontrollably. Ben looked no better. 

"The guy decides to make his move and knocks on the front door." O'Hare took a deep breath, "May Parker opens up the front door and he storms in." He turned his head towards Peter, "From what your friend said, your aunt put up a hell of a fight. Unfortunately, he decides he's had enough and shoots her once in the chest." 

Peter gazed at the ambulance with Aunt May's dead body out of their window. His heart felt cold and heavy like his chest could no longer support it. The room seemed to spin every now and then. 

O'Hare tipped his cap, "Realizing he's made a mistake, he panics and runs back out and uses a getaway car he probably had ready to go." He looked at Ben and then the nephew for a moment realizing what an impact this had made on them, "If it's any comfort, we don't think she suffered." 

Ben took a deep breath, "Did you catch him?"

"We have units looking for him right now." O'Hare responded before clasping his hands together, "Do you need a priest or anything, we have one on call if you need some sort of religious help." 

"No." Ben responded, "Not right now." He seemed to be staring off into space but it was obvious his mind was racing a million miles a minute. 

O'Hare suddenly frowned as chatter began to come through on his radio, "Tell me what we've got?" He said turning away slowly. 

An officer on the other line immediately responded, "We have him, he's headed for the old warehouse by Chambers Street. Units are en route." 

Peter's eyes become cold and stony as he heard the name come through the radio. He stood up suddenly and ran up the stairwell towards his room. 

Ben gazed at Peter as he left and then back to O'Hare, "He'll be fine." The officer assured him, "Sometimes these kids just need a moment alone to come to grips with what's happened." 

"I see." Ben said as if on a distant world. Suddenly he snapped to life, "Watch Peter and his friend for me. There's somebody I have to go and tell about this." 

"Sure." The officer replied. 

Ben stomped out of the house and moved towards his car, "Chambers street." He told himself angrily. He opened the door and entered the old car angrily. Once inside he gazed around to make sure there were no cops around him. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out his revolver. He made sure the gun was loaded and with a face full of anger and determination he started the engine and pushed on the gas. 

Peter in his own room opened his duffel bag. He immediately swiped the money inside away and pulled out his costume without hesitation. "Chambers street." He repeated the name making sure he remembered it. 

He pulled the body of the costume over him, "How could this have happened." He asked in shock. He now reached for the mask and put it over his head. "I'll make whoever's responsible pay." He finished putting the rest of the costume over himself and gazed out the window, his face full of tears but angry, "I swear." 

Ben careened down the streets of New York in his car, ignoring red lights and speed limits. He was fueled by anger and outrage. He had no idea what he would do later, now that he was alone, but he knew what he'd do now. 

Unbeknownst to Ben, mere rooftops above him, his nephew was on a similar mission. He leaped across the roofs performing a dazzling series of maneuvers along the way. Peter remembered a time when he was powerless and afraid. Since the bite, he thought things would be fine, that nothing could touch him. He thought he was a God. 

Now reality had hit, and what a hit it was. In Peter's mind there was nothing left, he didn't care anymore, about Flash, about the money, about Gwen. None of it mattered anymore. 

Peter reached a ledge that overlooked a much larger street. He couldn't simply jump to the next roof; he'd never make it. It was then that he spotted the flagpole. Without a second thought he made the leap. He stretched his arms and made contact with the pole. He made a couple flips with the pole gaining speed every flip and then released. Peter flew across the sky and landed on a building several rooftops away. "Keep moving, Pete! Don't stop!" 

"Damn." Ben said as he came within walking distance of the warehouse he could see cops already had the entrance surrounded. "There has to be another way in." He commented. 

It was then that Ben spotted a back entrance along an alley. He nodded and parked the car in the shadows, out of the sight of the police. He readied his revolver and slipped into the alley. He walked along the wall holding his weapon close to his chest. His hand gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open. It was unlocked. 

Ben clenched his teeth and slipped through no longer thinking about anything besides what he'd do once he had May's murderer in his sights. 

Peter landed on the ledge of a building overlooking the warehouse where his target was held up inside. He could hear gunshots being traded back and forth between the killer and the police. Eventually the cops would win, but Peter wanted a piece of him. This was personal. 

The killer was on the first floor held up behind several crates and used them as cover. Peter spotted a glass window on the second floor; from there he could approach his enemy on his own terms. 

He flew across the air like an avenging angel. He was no longer fueled by rational thought or even the power granted to him, now the only thing that kept him going was adrenaline. 

Peter smashed through the window and rolled across the floor and stopping once he got both his feet in a braking position. He slowly stood up and gazed at his surroundings. The warehouse was dark and old with a smell that reminded Peter of weight socks. The wooden boards creaked under his weight. He saw a stairwell leading down to the lower floor, to May's killer. 

"I could go down those stairs, but he'd be waiting for me the moment I showed up." Suddenly the answer came to him. Peter looked down at the wooden boards just below him, bent down and raised his fist. "Don't mess up, Pete." He smashed straight through the wooden floor with a mighty blow. The floor broke out under him and Peter fell through with it. 

Peter gracefully landed on the floor with his arms clenched and stretched out ready for one of the most important fights of his life. 

The killer stood by the window and turned around as soon as he heard the crash. He looked at the debris in shock and then to Peter who stood above it like the phoenix rising from the ashes. "What the hell are you?" 

"Murderer!" Peter screamed out and leapt for the killer. Immediately his opponent opened let loose with a volley of gunfire. 

"Get back!" The killer demanded out of fear. "Get back, damn you!" 

Peter dodged the bullets as they zipped across the air. He closed the distance with a few spectacular flips and smacked the pistol straight out of the killer's hand. 

"Oh man!" He remarked about his rapidly deteriorating situation. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and swung desperately trying to inflict any sort of damage on his enemy. 

Peter bent backwards avoiding the first swipe of the knife and jumped over the killer in a simple leaping motion dodging a second attack from the killer. Once he landed behind him, Peter elbowed the killer in the back. The blow sent him sliding across the floor and he crashed into a pile of crates. 

Peter screamed furiously as tears streamed down his face. He moved towards the debris and found he and the killer, and were both shrouded by black shadows. After pulling pieces of wood out of his way he grabbed the killer by his shirt and lifted him, "So, you like killing old women? Was it fun?" He threw the killer against a support beam and advanced mercilessly. "How about now, are you having fun? Huh? Answer me!" 

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry about the old lady, just don't kill me!" The killer begged for his life like all cowards do when faced with the consequences of their reckless actions. 

Peter clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the killer, "I'll rip you apart!" He pushed him into the light, "Put up your fists."

"No!" The killer begged. 

Peter's face became red with rage, "I said put up your fists!" He roared. It was then that he suddenly saw the face of the killer. His eyes widened in shock, "No." 

The face that stared back at him was that of the burglar that Peter had allowed to escape at the wrestling arena. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "I-I let you get away." Peter said in shock and slowly backed away, "No. Not this. Let it be anyone but you!" 

Despite Peter's pleas the face didn't change and he was forced to deal with the cold hard facts. The burglar took advantage of the moment and managed to pick up his pistol while Peter was in a moment of utter and total shock.

He raised the pistol, "You messed up, kid." The burglar smiled and took a moment to revel in his victory. "Say hi to the old bat for me, when you see her." 

Peter's eyes widened as the gun was aimed at him. He knew he had to do something; he had to act, yet, the shock of finding out that he was responsible for May's death was too great. He was frozen in a moment of time, stuck in a circus where he was the main attraction.

A gunshot sounded and Peter flinched for a moment. He then gazed through the lenses at the Burglar as he and his smile both went limp. The killer collapsed on the floor without so much as a struggle. 

Peter turned his head towards the source and saw Uncle Ben standing there with smoke coming from his recently fired revolver. Ben stared at Peter for a moment not realizing who stood there. 

There was a quiet moment between the two. Peter wanted to rip off the mask and embrace Ben in a moment of grief but he was afraid. Afraid of revealing his role in May's death, afraid of what Ben would think, afraid of too many things to count. 

Peter's senses tingled again indicating the approach of the police. He deepened his voice and gazed deeply into Ben's eyes, "Go down the right stairwell. It should let you avoid the cops." 

Ben nodded slowly but couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?" 

"A fool." Peter spun around and made for the window. "Nothing but a fool." He leaped out the window and vanished into the darkness. 


	11. Consequences

Consequences

Peter went out that night into the city. He thought of running away for the longest time, sure that Ben would be better off without him. It was then that he noticed a robbery; a young couple being mugged and almost instinctively he dropped down into the street and performed an act of bravery and selflessness, saving both of them. Then with an almost frantic determined he spent hours protecting those who needed him; he stopped those that would hurt others in a blaze of hatred. He thought that maybe if he helped enough people, than maybe, just maybe the pain would go away. Yet, with every relieved face that thanked him he only realized how monumentally he had failed May. 

However, there was something there that wasn't there before. Purpose. Something began to stir in him, a sense of morality that he had lost along the way. He finally understood what Ben had meant, what he had been trying to tell him all this time: With Great power must also come Great responsibility. Now it was time for him to accept the responsibility. 

When he came home that night, tired from a night of loss and change, he found MJ there in the doorway of his home. Whatever arguments they had suffered before now evaporated as the great loss found here united them in a way too powerful to know. They stood there for a moment unable to speak, realizing that words could not describe the loss felt by both of them. So they didn't try to put it into words and simply embraced one another in a moment of regret and immense sorrow. 

Aunt May's funeral came some time later. Harry and Norman Osborn were there to send their condolences. Norman did the best with words he did not know the meaning too. 

Ben and Peter made an agreement, to rely on one another. It was going to be a long road ahead for both of them and they realized that they could not make it alone. 

Finally, Peter made May a promise, to never make the mistake of negligence and apathy again. So, he began to go out every night dressed in a garb of red and blue, with only his passion to keep him going at the darkest of times. In a world full of injustice and cruelty, a hero had been born at last. He called himself Spider-Man.


	12. Shades of Green Part One

Shades of Green

Part One 

"I'll tell you this, Spider-Man." Norman replied wiping away some of the blood on his face. "You've just made me a very happy Goblin."

Peter frowned, "What's that mean?" 

Norman cackled, "Glider: Fire missile two!" 

It was then that Peter realized what they were facing, "No!" 

Peter woke up from bed screaming. He was sweating heavily and his sheets were soaked as a result. He gazed out the window towards the full moon that hung over the sky. 

This was the third time in a week that he had this dream. Peter wiped his brow and sighed wearily. The name in his dream, the Green Goblin, stuck into his mind like a dagger and tore at the very essence of his being. "What does it mean?" He felt the tingling again but this it lingered longer than ever before. His eyes slowly widened, "Something's coming." 

The last time he had felt so lost was when he saw his lost Aunt May being carried away, dead. His face broke down and Peter cried into his hands. 

"You're okay, Pete?" Ben inquired as he served Peter some eggs on a plate for breakfast, that Friday morning. "You look a little under the weather." 

Peter raised an eye away from his eggs and turned his attention to Uncle Ben, "I guess I'm fine." He sighed, "I've just been having trouble sleeping lately." 

Ben nodded, "Oh." He gestured towards the food with a nervous finger, "Go ahead, it may not be as good as May's was, but it should be pretty decent."

He pushed away the food, "I'm not hungry." Peter sighed heavily. "I appreciate the effort, though." 

"Peter." Ben said warmly, "Are you alright? Do you need to talk?" The sting of Aunt May's death still was strong, on both of them. Only one month had passed since her burial. 

"Not right now." Peter answered. "Believe me, uncle Ben, when the time comes we'll talk. Right now?" He shrugged, "I don't know what's wrong." 

"I gotcha you." Ben said gently gripping Peter's arm, "I'll be here when you're ready, kiddo." He gazed at his watch and then back to Peter, "You better get going;" 

"Hello, I'm Robbie Robertson from the Daily Bugle." The tall man said. He was dark-skinned and had white hair showing the years of experience behind him, as if every strange of old hair was a lesson learned. "I'd like to thank the principle for this opportunity." 

Peter sat beside Harry Osborn in the auditorium. "Where's this guy from?" Harry inquired somewhat bored. 

"The Bugle." Peter replied before turning all of his attention back to Robertson, "They're a newspaper, if I remember correctly." 

Robbie gazed across the auditorium at the faces of the students to make sure he still held their attention and when he was satisfied he moved on, "We're looking for people who may be interested in an internship position with us. It looks good on your resume and once you're done with college, you're practically guaranteed a position with us." 

He pointed towards a desk near the front of the auditorium, "That's Ms. Betty Brant, if you can just fill out some forms and then hand them to her, if you're interested, then we can get you to start looking at an internship right away." 

"Is anybody interested?" Robbie and was immediately answered with a loud, positive, response from the crowd. He gave a nice big toothy grin and motioned to Betty and the table, "Then go right ahead." The students began to rise out of their seats, "Try and stay in a straight and orderly line. We'll get things done faster that way." 

"You're coming?" Peter inquired of Harry Osborn who merely sat in his own seat. 

Harry raised an eye and laughed skeptically, "Believe me, when you've got _my_ dad, that's enough on a resume for college." He looked at the line developing, "By all means, go. I'll be here." 

Peter nodded and pushed his way straight to the line. The large auditorium carried their voices and footsteps across the hall with ease. It slowed down towards the front where Robbie and Betty Brant awaited the hopeful students. Out of all the people gathered here, two thirds of the students had decided to apply. 

"Hey, tiger." Peter turned around only to see the redhead, Mary Jane Watson behind him, "How are you doing?" She asked carefully. 

"Fine." Peter responded dully, "No, that's not true." He rubbed his forehead, exhausted, "I feel horrible." 

MJ nodded understanding his depression, "I've been there." She put her hand on his shoulder, "You're applying?" She inquired. 

"Yeah." He answered, "And you?" 

She shook her head, "No." 

"Then why are you on the line?" Peter asked, slightly confused. 

MJ shrugged, "Looked like you needed to speak to a friendly face." She responded. 

Peter smiled, "I did. Thanks." He gazed at her for a moment feeling butterflies gather in his stomach and instantly could tell he was blushing, "Are you doing anything after school?"

MJ lowered her eyes as if ashamed, "Sort of." 

"Hey, baby!" An irate Flash Thompson called out from one of the seats near the rear of the auditorium, "Come on, we're checking out the gym until next period." 

Peter's face sank and his shoulders sank in his defeat. MJ sighed and there was a moment of sadness between them. "I've got to go." She said reluctantly before breaking out of the line. 

His eyes followed her as she moved towards Flash who was standing at the door. She turned her head around for a moment and stared at him for a moment as if it would be their last. She then turned back towards Flash and followed him through the door. And with that she was gone. 

"Hello?" A voice suddenly called to Peter. He turned around and saw that he was now standing directly in front of the table with Ms. Brant and Mr. Robertson staring straight at him. 

"Oh." Peter said shaking the hand that Robbie had extended graciously. 

Robbie pulled out a form and handed it to Peter, "Here you go. Just fill that out and hand it back." He pulled out a pen and gave it to the young student, "Just give that to me when you're done."

Peter nodded and gazed at the sheet for a moment. Most of it was pretty standard but something near the end of the sheet caught his eye. "You have a position open for photographers." 

"Yeah, but I don't think you want that." Robbie replied. 

"Why not?" Peter asked gazing at the title on the form with building interest. 

Robbie shrugged and tugged at a hair on his jaw, "The position is very competitive and the pictures have to be very exclusive. I'd mark down the intern if I was you." 

Peter rocked his head back, "How exclusive." 

"Extremely." Robbie answered, "Mr. Jameson, our editor made me put it there, I doubt anybody here has pictures of something _really_ newsworthy." 

Peter leaned in, "Can I think about it?"

Robbie raised both his eyes and shrugged, "Sure. Just mail in the form by next Friday, the address is on the back." 

"Thanks." Peter said moving away from the table and back up the aisle towards his seat next to a visibly bored Harry Osborn. He turned his eye back towards the paper: Photographer. He liked the sound of that. 

"The power of a thousand Samson's at my fingertips." Norman Osborn clenched his fist angrily, "And here I am sitting at my desk, doing nothing with it." He lamented. 

Norman gazed at the documents in front of him with very little motivation. All was ready for his march out into the world. He had already tested the common rabble of the streets and found his strength to be infinitely more powerful than they. 

Things had changed at Osborn Industries in the recent weeks. After the death of Dr. Mendel Stromm, Norman had cancelled and closed down the formula Green project. This served two goals. The first moved the blame away from Norman as it looked as if he was concerned about the project's security and cooperating with the investigation and the second assured that Norman would not have contend with another formula-enhanced being anytime soon. 

"What now?" Norman asked himself urgently. He had the power, but what should he do with it? The tycoon had been interested for some time in engaging a worthy foe in one-on-one combat but had thus far found none. Even after that, what then? Norman had no grand plans for world domination, but securing a seat of power in the city _was_ very appealing. 

"Mr. Osborn." The company's dull computer called out from his interface panel on the edge of Norman's desk. "Lab Twelve reports the new shipment of titanium has arrived, your authorization is needed."

Norman nodded, "Authorization granted: Osborn-Goblin." As he said those words they felt like some sort of primal totem granting him power that most men only dreamed of. "That's enough, I've been pent up for too long." 

"Ms. Joyce." Norman said over the intercom to his new secretary, "I'm going to be leaving early. Please make sure everything is in order." 

"Yes, Mr. Osborn." She replied immediately. 

Norman turned off the intercom and smiled wickedly, "Time for some real work." 

"You'll ship the weapons across the border and my boys will pick them up." Said Flint Marko dressed in a green shirt with black stripes running across it. He was a hulking figure that stuck out among his men as two parties stood in the old and abandoned warehouse on the pier.

"What assurances will we have that you'll deliver all of the weapons to their desired location?" asked the man leading the other pack of thugs. Opposed to Flint's rather sloppy looking group, the men in the other party were dressed in business suits, all except for one. 

The figure standing opposite of Marko was even larger and more threatening in appearance. His baldhead seemed to shine in the light and he cracked his knuckles. The massive man cracked a smile as Flint gazed at him for a moment. His name was the Rhino.

Flint shrugged his shoulders; "I've never let Kingpin down before, what makes you think I'll try something funny now?" 

"These are tough times." The other man responded, "The Feds are all over us now, top guys are getting arrested, people are becoming informants left and right." He adjusted his collar nervously, "We just want to make sure everything is on the level."

"Well it is." Flint barked angrily, "I've been in this business for years and my boy's have never screwed up a job. Ever." He raised his hands as if appealing to the man's better sense, "Go and tell Kingpin that if he's losing faith in my peoples' abilities then he can go and look for somebody else as reliable as me." 

The man laughed apologetically, "No, we're not worried about you, Flint. Its just you can't watch everybody all of the time, when that happens people can slip things past you." 

"Slip something past me." Flint laughed, "Never, I'm ready for _anything_, that _anybody_ can dish out." 

Suddenly, the wall of the warehouse exploded in a fiery show. All of the men were thrown to their feet except for Rhino who merely gazed at the fire in shock. 

"We're being hit!" Flint declared, "Get your guns!" Immediately his men unleashed whatever weapons they had and gazed at the cloud of smoke that was now forming around the hole. "What is that?" 

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the fire on top of a glider that levitated him off the ground. He slowly flew into the warehouse. His yellow eyes gazed at them all, "This isn't a private party is it?" 

Flint shook his head stunned, "Who are you?"

The figure's skin was a reptilian sort of green. On the top his head lay a long purple cap. His gloves and boots were also the same color as his cap, as was the main part of his costume that hung over his torso. "Say hello, to the Green Goblin." He pulled a small pumpkin out from a satchel that hung from his shoulder and grinned, "Now, say goodbye." He flung the pumpkin straight at them. 

Upon landing the pumpkin exploded like a grenade sending men across the warehouse. Flint narrowly dodged the explosion, "Shoot him!" He demanded. 

Norman Osborn, the Goblin, cackled as the bullets zipped through the air and failed to penetrate his tough hide. He gazed down at his chest where the bullets had impacted and could still see the ends of the bullets stuck in his skin. "My turn. Glider." The on-board computer responded with a beeping noise. "Deploy forward machine guns." The small weapons popped out from their hiding spot under the surface of the glider. Norman let loose with a volley of weapons fire that began to chew up his attackers. 

"Fall back!" Flint demanded as soon as they began to take losses left and right. 

"That's right." Norman said as halted the machine gun fire and put the glider into acceleration. "Run, little piggy, run!" Norman grabbed another pumpkin bomb and flung it a pair of fleeing thugs. The bomb hit its target and both men were enveloped in flames. 

He laughed at his sudden success but found it suddenly torn from him. The mighty Rhino smacked the end of the glider with his massive fist and put Norman into a spin. 

The Goblin fell off his glider; that quickly went into a neutral position and hovered a few feet off the ground. Norman landed on his ass and frowned angrily, "Who the hell did that?" He turned his head around just in time to see the massive Rhino charging straight for him. Rhino smacked Norman away with a powerful head-but. 

He crashed against a wall but managed to keep standing. He wiped away some of the blood now pouring out from his lips. "About time!" Norman declared. 

"Well you're about to have more than you can handle." Rhino declared before going into another charge towards Norman. 

"That's right." He said watching Rhino charge straight for him, "Just a little closer." Norman braced himself for impact and latched onto Rhino once he was close enough. The moment played out in slow motion for both of them. Norman managed to pick Rhino up off of his feet and slam his entire body straight through the floor. 

"No!" Rhino screamed as he fell down through the warehouse and into the water below. 

"Hope you can swim." Norman stepped away from the hole in the warehouse and gazed across the interior of the building. They were all dead. Except for Flint Marko who was crawling across the ground, his body torn apart by the shrapnel from the Goblin's grenades. 

Norman walked to Flint and picked him up by his shoulders. He surveyed the damage done to Marko and smiled, "Need help finding your legs?" 

Flint's eyes were wide open in fear as he stared at the cruel face of the Goblin. "Why?" He demanded, "What did we do to you?" 

"Me?" Norman asked, "Why, nothing." 

"Why then?" Flint asked, "Why come after us?" 

Norman shrugged, "How about going one better? Why not?" He dropped Flint on the floor, "I'll call if I see a couple of spare legs running around." He began to cackle at the chaos he had wreaked and returned to his glider. 

He grabbed the front of his glider and began to fly completely vertically straight for the ceiling of the warehouse. "Glider." Norman said confidently, "Fire missile one." The computer complied and a warhead was launched. It smashed straight through the roof and created an explosion that Norman rode out of the warehouse. 

Norman gazed at the city in the distance as he flew towards it. He realized the victory he had scored tonight and smiled. The idea had popped into his head when he saw the men in business suits at this meeting of criminal figures. It was a lethal joining of Business and Crime; a combination that only he could attain in its most potent form. Norman Osborn would expand his enterprises control the world of business, and the Green Goblin would be rise to become the city's new crime lord. "Look out, New York. I'm gunning for you! HAHAHAHA!"


	13. Shades of Green Part Two

Part Two

"Hand over the money." The thug asked of the old Asian man behind the desk of the deli. 

The Asian owner was an old man of fifty years; his white hair was slicked back revealing a maze of wrinkles across his face. "I have only a little." He said opening the register and giving the thug just a fifty-dollar bill.

The thug raised his eyes angrily and pointed his gun straight at him, "What's this crap. Where's the money?" He looked across the empty deli and then back to the Asian man, "Where's your safe."

"I have no safe." The owner replied shaking his head nervously, "Please, that's all I got. Just take it and go." 

He knocked over the register and angrily pulled the owner across the counter, "Where's the money?" He demanded pressing the front of his weapon against the Asian man's temple. "Where? Tell me or I'll blast your head away."

"Excuse me." A voice from the entrance of the deli suddenly called out. 

The thug aimed his gun towards the door, "What the hell is it?" He barked angrily. Upon seeing what was in his sights, his mouth slowly hung open in shock. 

Spider-Man, in all his glory, stood near the entrance to the store, "I was going to ask if you had any Cheez Doodles but it looks like you've got some cat and mouse thing going on right now." 

"Ah!" The Thug pulled the trigger and fired a spread of bullets straight for Spider-Man.

Peter Parker under the mask clenched his teeth as he leaped across the deli narrowly dodging the bullets. "If you want the last bag, that badly, just say so!" Peter said as he landed behind a display rack.

He could hear another bullet being cocked. "Go!" He told himself and leaped over the rack. He landed beside the thug and brought down his leg on the arm holding the pistol. 

Immediately the weapon fell onto the ground and the thug let go of the Asian owner. The thug immediately made a break for the door realizing he had no hope of beating his new opponent. 

Peter raised his arm, "Let's see if these web-shooters work." With all of his fingers stretched out he brought down his middle and ring fingers. One of the capsules on his web-shooters popped and exploded. "Damn it!" Peter exclaimed grabbing his arm in pain. He watched the thug slip put of the store, "Some hero I am."

The Asian owner got up off the ground and cautiously approached an irate Spider-Man, "Thank you for helping me." 

"What?" Peter gazed towards the Asian for a moment and shook his head angrily, "What are you talking about, he got away!" What upset Peter the most was his hurt pride. He had been wiping the floor with dozens of those types of thugs, and he was beginning to realize that there was nothing he could lose to. Peter was practically invulnerable. 

"He won't be back, and I'm alive, thanks to you, that's all that matters." The owner said before looking at Peter's wrist. The cloth there had burst and revealed blood pouring out of wounded flesh. "Come to the backroom, I'll treat it."

Peter raised his eyes and looked at himself and then to the Asian owner. "No thanks, I think I've embarrassed myself enough today." He said before quietly slinking out the front door. 

"In other news today, known criminal, Flint Marko was found yesterday in what police believe is a weapons deal gone wrong." The television facing Norman Osborn in his study continued to relay information to him via the self-absorbed anchorman, "He is in critical condition and is being held at St. John's hospital."

Norman raised an eye and rubbed his chin, "He survived? I should've finished the job when I had the chance." Osborn turned his attention towards the documents that he had wired over here by a rather reluctant friend of his in the Justice Department. The sun beamed in through the open windows.

Osborn had worked with the world of crime before. After all, nobody got rich these days by being squeaky clean, nobody. He had employed criminals in simple things, mostly dumping waste, maybe a murder once in awhile. Nothing any self-respecting businessman would be ashamed of. 

The documents gave him all sorts of information that few had any notion of. It seemed that in recent months nearly two-thirds of all crime in New York had fallen under the control of some enigmatic figure calling himself the Kingpin. 

Marko had been one of the Kingpin's associates a rather important one as well. The Goblin's attack would surely make splashes in his organization and cause panic.

However, Norman's work was far from done. Right now, all he might be is a rumor, a name that was dropped every now and then on the streets and then forgotten after a month or two passed. He realized that he would have to hit Kingpin and hit him hard. 

"Dad?" Harry Osborn opened the door to the study and peeked his head in, "Are you here?" 

Norman Osborn stood suddenly out of his chair and gazed directly at Harry with a furious expression, "How dare you. Get out!" Norman barked covering his face with his arm angrily. 

Harry raised his eyes in shock, "Dad, are you alright?" He said concerned at his father's behavior. 

"I said get out!" Norman declared angrily continuing to cover his face any way he could, "Get out, you insolent wretch!" Harry took an awkward step back and closed the door. He grabbed the ends of his table nervously, "He almost saw me that time. Things are no longer safe here, I run the risk of being exposed." He prepared himself and went through several actions hiding the truth, "I'll need a base, something more discrete." 

He made sure he looked fine and after a heavy sigh shrugged his shoulders, "Come in, Harry."  
His son quickly entered with a meek disposition. "Dad, what happened back there?" He asked closing the door behind him. 

Norman shook his head, "Its none of your concern, Harry." He was silent for a moment, "Why are you here?" 

"Dad, I need you to come into school, Monday." Harry said, "Some counselors are coming in and they want to meet our parents."

"Counselor?" Norman asked with a suspicious tone of voice, "This isn't another one of your ploys to try and get me some _help_, as you put, is it?" Harry shook his head, "I don't think I can make it." 

Harry sighed, "Dad, I don't want to be the only guy there without any parents." 

"What are you implying?" Norman inquired. 

"Dad?" 

Norman took an aggressive step towards Harry; "You've always blamed me for your mother's death." 

"Not this again." Harry remarked wearily. 

"Shut up!" Norman barked, "I have important things to do here and you're holding me back like you always do. Why don't you bring along some replacement, God knows you wish I wasn't your father, and I'd like you to know the feeling's mutual!" 

Harry stood there silently for a moment unable to even speak. "Dad, I want _you_ too come. Please." 

Norman lowered his eyes for a moment. "Fine." He nodded his head, "I'll come along." 

"Thanks." Harry said opening the door and preparing to leave. 

"Wait." Norman called out before his son could close the door. "Harry, I didn't mean those things I said." He frowned, "I just… I guess I've never gotten use to this whole dad thing. Even after all these years. I really am sorry." 

Harry nodded, "I understand, father." He said just before closing the door. 

Ben Parker knocked on the door to Peter's room, "Hey, kiddo." 

Peter turned around in the seat that faced his worktable suddenly surprised. "Oh! Hi, uncle Ben!" He suddenly moved the objects he had been working with under the table and held them there with his hands, "Is everything fine?"

"Yeah." Ben said, "I just wanted to see how are you doing?" He looked at Peter for a moment and then spotted a white bandage on Peter's arm, "What happened?" He said suddenly concerned. 

Peter gulped and managed to slip the damaged web-shooters into an open drawer without Ben spotting his movements. "There was an accident in workshop." 

"Let me see." Ben said warmly as he walked deeper into Peter's room, "Why didn't the school call or something?" 

"It wasn't that bad." Peter replied. He showed Ben his arm; several parts of the mechanical web-shooters had splintered off into his arm after the explosion and Peter had been forced to tear them out. 

Ben shook his head looking at the red stain visible on the bandages, "This looked like it hurt." 

"I guess." 

"Look, Pete. You need to tell me these things." Ben said inspecting the bandage, "Who put this on?" 

Peter shrugged, "I did." 

Ben raised his eyes somewhat surprised, "You did?" Peter nodded, "Good job, although next time you may want to apply more pressure." 

"Thanks." Peter replied. "Oh, Monday, you need to come to class. The school is hosting some group counselor thing." 

"You got it, kiddo." Ben answered back taking a step away from Peter, "I'm going to be working on the car, call me if you need anything. Oh, and I want to take a look at that wound in the morning. See how it's doing." 

Peter watched Ben leave the room and once he was sure he was downstairs he pulled his web-shooters out of the drawer. He inspected where the break had occurred, "I need to find a way to keep the pressure from building like it does. I'm going to have to get a better and stronger container for the web formula and that's going to cost money. I guess there's no rush, though, its not like anybody has proved to be enough of a threat to actually _force_ me to use them." 

He walked across the room and opened his messy closet. He pushed aside some clothes that were on the floor and grabbed his duffel bag. After opening it he inspected the contents: only three hundred dollars remained from his original prize money that he had won wrestling, most of it had already gone to getting spare costumes, the chemicals for his webbing, and the metal for the web-shooters themselves. It was just enough to buy the new containers he had in mind. 

For a moment, Peter gazed at the dollar bills and wondered if it was blood money. He closed his eyes remembering that fateful day and his failure to act with a great deal of pain. He shoved the bag back into the closet and returned to conducting repairs on his shooters. 

Harry Osborn grinned as he sat among several friends at a local diner. "Did he get caught?" He inquired. 

"No." One of his friends from school replied, "The thing is Dr. Connors never saw him sneak out the lizard from the tank." He shrugged, "He might catch us on Monday but it sure was a funny joke. Besides, he said he'd return it." 

"So where's Peter?" The blond, Gwen Stacy asked leaning forward towards Harry, "You said he was going to come by." 

Harry shrugged, "He was supposed to." He brushed his brown hair and felt a tinge of jealousy develop, "Peter's always been like that, he's not reliable at all." 

Gwen shrugged, "Maybe." She looked around the diner at the rest of her friends gathered together, "So what do you guys think about this Spider-Man?" 

"Isn't he just a rumor? I mean there's not been one decent picture of him." One of them asked. 

She laughed, "If he's a rumor, he's the best kissing rumor I've ever met." 

"You kissed him?" Another asked, "You're lying. Bull." 

"Don't take my word for it." Gwen responded, "Harry saw it, right?" 

Harry once again feeling like he was coming in second or third place nodded, "Yeah." 

Gwen placed her hand on her cheek, "I gave him my number but I never got called back." She laughed, "He was just dreamy." 

Norman Osborn swooped down towards his target atop his glider in his purple garb. "Honey, I think I'll buy that one!" He said before madly cackling. 

He flew over the abandoned steel mill, his glider's engine roared loudly. Norman flew towards the main structure and saw the mill was completely empty. He could still smell the old sulfur, even this high up. 

"This'll do just fine." Norman would have to begin moving his Goblin equipment here, but after two or three days everything would be readied. His yellow eyes glowed brightly as plans began to form behind the focused exterior of the Green Goblin. 


	14. Shades of Green Part Three

Part Three 

"This is unit three-six-nine in pursuit of the suspects." Said Police officer Dwight. Three police cars sped down the streets of New York chasing a small and fast red car. 

The radio dispatcher replied, "Understood. Two more units are en route." 

His partner nervously checked his weapon and gazed at the red car as it turned a corner. "I'm feeling pretty nervous." 

"Don't worry about it." Dwight replied as he kept on their target's tail. "These guys are a known pair of killers. You have every reason to be nervous." 

The partner gazed out the window, "One of them is popping out." He said as he saw a figure began to peek through the red car's passenger side window. "Look out!" 

The killer inside held a machine gun in his hands, purchased illegally. He pulled the trigger and covered their car in a hail of gunfire. Dwight closed his eyes as the glass shattered but kept on course. "Fire back!" 

His partner complied and fired his much weaker pistol in hopes of hitting the gunner. "What's that?" He asked pointing to a blur in the sky. "Look!" 

Spider-Man landed on the top of the red car. The driver realized they had an unwelcome visitor and began to careen across the streets in hopes of losing him. 

Peter Parker clung to the roof for dear life as they smashed into mailboxes and parking meters. The gunner raised slightly from the window just enough to gaze at their attacker.

"What the hell are you?" 

Peter swung his entire body around and kicked the machine gun from the killer's hands. "The collection agency!" He then punched straight through the roof of the car and tore it away like paper. 

The two men inside turned their heads up towards him in shock. The driver screamed first, "That's Spider-Man!" 

Peter gazed forward and saw they were heading straight for a church at the end of the street. "Great." 

The killer saw the building straight ahead and in a moment of psychotic insanity pressed hard on the acceleration, "Get off or I'll hit that church!" 

"How about this instead?" Peter said just before he grabbed each man by the collar and flung him both out of the car. He jumped into the driver's seat and gazed at the numerous dials. "I don't even know how to drive this thing!" 

Both killers crashed onto the street and landed with only a few cuts and bruises. It was only a moment before four cops descended on them. 

Meanwhile, Peter found himself having more than enough trouble on his hands. "Which one's break?" Peter asked himself looking at both pedals. He clenched his teeth, "Hope this works." He stomped down on one of the pedals only to have it accelerate on him, "Whoops!" He immediately tried the other one and as he approached the church put himself into a spin. 

The car was out of control and all Peter could do was hope he came out on top. After a harrowing moment Peter opened his eyes to see he was still alive. "I'm never doing that again." He got out of the car and realized how close he had come to disaster. He was only three feet away from the front door of the church. 

He laughed in celebration of his victory, "You guys didn't even make me break a sweat." 

"Hey you!" One of the cops yelled out approaching Spider-Man with his weapon drawn, "You're under arrest!" 

"Me?" Peter asked in shock, "What are you talking about? I just saved your butts. That guy was about to blast you all away with that machine gun!"

The cop ignored his pleas and acted as procedure dictated, "Put your hands on the floor, now!" 

Peter shook his head, "That's gratitude for you." He leaped away from the church and soared through the air at an amazing speed before landing on the side of a building. 

"Come back here!" The cop demanded. 

"Maybe next time." Peter responded before scaling the side of the building and vanishing from sight. 

"So that's what I get?" Peter asked angrily as he stood on the ledge of a building filled with gargoyles. "I saved a bunch of lives and I nearly get arrested." 

He angrily hit the wall with his fist. The concrete cracked under his blow but remained stable. 

Peter took off his mask and gazed across the skyline of New York, "I've stopped close to two dozen crimes in the last few weeks. You'd think the police would be a _tad_ grateful." 

He sat down on the ledge and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I do about it?" He looked at one of the gargoyles staring down at the street beside him, "Got any ideas?" 

The gargoyle answered him with its blank stare. 

"I didn't think so." Peter replied and continued to take in the sights of New York. "Funny, I used to be considered the school nerd and now there's not a _single _person that can even challenge me." It was then that he noticed a billboard several rooftops away. "Wait a tick." 

He gazed at the billboard. It showed a picture of a rather surly man with a mustache and crew cut. The message on the bottom read: Come to work with the Daily Bugle. Opportunities! 

Peter raised his eyes and remembered his short discussion with Robbie Robertson from the Bugle. A smile swept across Peter's face, "Photographer." 

Norman Osborn gazed at the television set in his study. He closed his eyes for a moment whispering something below his breath that only he should hear. 

"Flint Marko after extensive surgery will soon be transported to a prison hospital where he will await trial." The anchor began another report immediately fighting to maintain the attention of the audience, "Meanwhile, senator Kelly continues to try and get his Mutant registration Act passed in the Congress." 

"Marko?" Norman raised an eye suddenly remembering from gazing over the numerous documents he had been given he learned Flint was one of the Kingpin's business associates. 

Norman rose from his comfortable seat and gazed out his windows towards the majestic city below. "The transfer is sure to be televised, and Kingpin will be watching of course." Norman smirked, "What a perfect opportunity to give poor Mr. Marko a get-well card." 

"Goddamn it, Peter." Mary Jane Watson said as she stood at a payphone on the streets of New York. "Pick up." She said to the monotonous noise coming from the phone. 

"Hey, MJ, hurry up!" Flash Thompson said talking to some buddies, "We don't got all day." 

She sighed, "Yeah." MJ had no idea why she'd decided to call Peter, but she felt she just had too. Suddenly a voice on the other side said hello, "Peter?" 

"No, he's not here." The old and raspy voice responded, "This is his uncle."

MJ frowned in defeat and felt a sudden coldness develop in her stomach. She slowly hung up the phone without saying another word and with a certain weight in her steps returned to Flash's side. 

"Mr. Jameson." Betty Brant said as she stepped through the door leading to the editor's office at the Daily Bugle. The sounds of work and men arguing with one another was all around them. 

The surly Jonah Jameson raised both his eyes slowly away from the document on his rather clean desk, "What is it Betty?" He angrily asked as he brushed with white and gray mustache. 

"There's a young man to see you." She replied, "He say's he has some pictures you might be interested in." 

"Oh?" JJ asked skeptically, "What of?" 

Betty gulped nervously, "Spider-Man." 

JJ was silent for a moment. His stony expression unsettled Betty to no end. He suddenly laughed out loud, "Sure he does. Spider-Man is a hoax, a game, something some punks came up with to explain a botched robbery." He shrugged, "Go ahead and show him in. It's been awhile since I've seen a fat man in a superhero costume."

Betty left the office for a moment leaving JJ alone to chuckle in anticipation at what he would see. He could see her leading a young man back towards his office through the windows of his office. She opened the door again, "Peter Parker, sir." 

"Good to meet you, son." JJ said as the young and awkward looking teenager entered his office, "Parker is it?"

"Yes sir." Peter replied as Betty slammed the door behind her as she left. He was dressed formally and held a large brown envelope, "I'm here about the position of photographer." 

JJ nodded, "Oh yes, of course." He smiled, "You say you have pictures of Spider-Man?" Peter nodded, "Good! I just hired a man last week. He had found Dr. Doom's lair! Of course I'm really interested in some good Captain America pictures, you know they say he's nocturnal!" 

Peter realized he was being made fun of by old JJ, but kept quiet. He merely lowered his head and took a deep breath. He could already feel his palms becoming sweaty. 

"Let me see them." JJ reached out and Peter handed him the envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out six pictures inside, "Let's see what you got." He gazed at the first one: it was an image of what JJ realized was Spider-Man flipping through the air. The next one showed him landing on a lamppost, and then landing on a wall and clinging to it. The remainder was stills of him crawling along the side of an apartment building. He gazed at Peter silently and then at the pictures. "T-these are of Spider-Man?" 

"Yes sir." 

JJ rose suddenly from his chair in an excited and frenzy and mustered every ounce of strength in his body, "Robbie!" 

"No!" Norman Osborn declared in his den. He clasped both of his hands against his ears, "I can't do this!" He gazed at his own horrid reflection in the mirror, "What have I become?" 

He stumbled across his home and slipped into the bathroom. He turned the water on and splashed his face with the soothing cool liquid. He took deep breaths just as he had been taught at numerous sessions in the past. 

Norman frowned and backed away from his own face as it gazed back at him in this mirror. "This can't go on. I have to put a stop to it!" Osborn declared. "I am Norman Osborn, a respected businessman. I'm a father. I-I can't allow this to happen!" 

Suddenly, his expression contorted and twisted around into a snarl. "I _am_ the Goblin!" He smashed his fist against the glass and cackled madly. 

"Its great." Robbie Robertson said as he excitedly gazed over the pictures. "You did these?" He asked of Peter Parker who stood behind him and JJ as they ran their eyes across the images. 

Peter nodded with a smile starting to spread across his face, "Yes I did." 

JJ grinned, "Really, that's something, kid." He took a deep breath, "Of course I have seen better." 

"Better?" Peter asked, his smile vanishing. 

"Oh yeah." JJ answered, "These are good for a _kid_, I guess. But if I had a professional, like Eddie Brock on this, I'd have top-rate pictures." 

Robbie frowned and grabbed Jameson's arm, "Come on, JJ. These shots are great, pay the kid right."

JJ frowned and leaned towards Robbie, "I'm trying to cut our expenses." He whispered angrily. "Now, Mr. Parker." JJ said with a strong hunger building in his eyes, "I'll give you a hundred for the whole pack."

"A hundred?" Peter asked somewhat confused, "I thought they'd be a little more valuable." 

"Sorry." JJ answered, "Its either that or go the Sun and they pay a lot less than I'm offering." He put his hand on Peter's neck and smiled sympathetically, "Besides, it's the _experience_ not the money that makes a man out of a kid." He said like a true car salesman, "Trust me you'll never regret it." He extended his hand happily, "How about it, Parker?" 

Peter raised an eye, "I don't know, a hundred does seem low." 

JJ sighed, "Fine, I'll give you a hundred-fifty! You'll be hard-pressed to find a better deal in this city! So I guess that means we have a deal." He shook Peter's hand before the young man could even reply, "That's great." He said in response to whatever complaint Peter could bring up.

"Sir, I'd like a job." Peter remarked, "A permanent one." 

"A job?" He looked at the photos on his desk that Robbie was inspecting. "Sure. However, before I give you a job, I'll need you to meet two conditions." 

Peter nodded, "I'm ready to do anything you need done." 

"Firstly, I get these photos in exchange for a weekly paycheck." JJ looked forward to getting exclusive Spider-Man shots for minimum wage. "Secondly, you need to do at least one other job for the Bugle." 

"What of?" Peter asked nervously. 

JJ scratched his chin, "You're seventeen, right?" Peter answered with a quick nod, "Good. Ned Leeds cancelled on the Marko transfer right?" 

Robbie turned around with two wide eyes, "What? Oh, yes. He said he needed to do some work in Boston for the week. We haven't found a replacement yet." 

The old editor slowly turned around towards Peter and grinned, "Kid, get your camera and be at Saint John's hospital on Wednesday around six p.m., that should be after school-hours. Get some shots of Flint Marko being moved on a stretcher and then get back here. Then, if they're half-way decent, I'll see what I can do about that job." 

Peter rose from the seat, "Thank you, sir." He said with a mix of fear and eagerness. 

"That's wonderful." He said as Peter began to leave the office. "How about this for the front page tomorrow? Spider-Man: Man or Freak?" He asked Robbie. 

"Sir?" Peter asked at hearing the claim. More so because he was the one being accused of being a freak! 

"You're still here?" JJ asked, "Get out there kid. Get me more photos." 

Peter wanted to protest but sighed in defeat and slipped out of the office with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He wondered for a moment if he should go back and pound the living hell out of JJ for trying to short-change him. Peter could do it, there was nothing he couldn't do, it seemed. Yet, with all of this newfound power at his fingertips he was still being pushed around. "Some things _never_ change." 


	15. Shades of Green Part Four

Part Four

Peter Parker stood in the lobby of his school. His book bag was slung over his arm and his hair for the first time in months was combed neatly. This would have been like any other day, but on this Monday morning, his elderly and wise uncle Ben stood beside him. 

"How do I look?" Ben nervously inquired in his brown coat. 

Peter inspected his formally dressed uncle, "Good. Really." He responded. He smiled, "Nervous?" 

Ben laughed, "I haven't been to school in decades and now I feel like I'm a high school freshman all over again." He glanced across the crowded lobby, full of students and their loving parents.

"Don't sweat it." Peter responded, "A counselor shows up, we talk, and that's probably the end of it." 

"I hope so." Ben said wiping his hands together and then brushing his fingers through his white hair. 

"Peter." Harry Osborn suddenly emerged from the crowd and greeted his good friend, "Mr. Parker." He said respectfully to Ben before shaking Peter's hand. 

"You made it?" Peter asked, "I thought you said, your dad probably would be held up at work." 

Norman Osborn appeared behind Harry like some sort of watchdog, "Being in charge of an entire company does have its perks. One is being able to dictate my own work hours." He grinned widely at seeing Peter, "I don't know what would give Harry the idea I wouldn't show up." 

Uncle Ben extended his hand to Norman, "You must be Harry's father." 

Without returning the handshake, Norman merely responded, "Ben Parker, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Amazing." Norman turned an eye towards Peter, "No parents and you've managed to make it this far on his own." Norman nodded almost prideful, "I know how difficult that can be." 

Ben frowned, "Excuse me, Mr. Osborn, but Peter is hardly alone. I've supported him all the way through." 

Norman smirked, "I had no intention of insulting you." He replied, "Its only, that no uncle can replace the genuine love of a _real_ mother and father. Surely you understand." 

Ben Parker and Norman Osborn exchanged angry glances before taking a step away from the other. "So, Peter. How is school?" 

"Good." The young student said, "I'm first in my class this semester." 

"Wonderful." Norman answered before looking at Harry with a fair amount of disdain. "Its so good to see a young man finally utilizing his abilities. I must say, Mr. Parker, I'm somewhat jealous." He said to Ben. 

Peter saw Harry slowly lower his head and a wave of guilt washed over him. 

Ben smiled and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "I guess we all can't be lucky Mr. Osborn." 

"No I guess not." Norman stated turning a shameful eye towards his own son.

"Is Harry Osborn here?" Asked Counselor Bart Hamilton. Nearly a dozen students and their parents were assembled in this small classroom. He smiled upon seeing Harry stand up in his seat. "Wonderful, and your father?" This sort of scene was taking place across the school. Peter and Ben Parker were in a different room and would not witness the spectacle that was about to occur. 

Norman leaned forward, "I'm here." He said lifelessly. 

Hamilton nodded, "Good. I understand you own Osborn Industries." 

"Correct." The tycoon replied in his nice, clean business suit. 

"If I may ask, why is Harry attending a public school?" Hamilton took out a notepad and began to jot down notes. 

Norman laughed somewhat nervously, "My son has a problem with motivation. As a father, I of course put him in all of the best private schools. However, maybe out of _spite_, he's flunked out of everyone until we reached this point." He beamed his son angry glance. 

"That disappoints you?" Hamilton adjusted his thick black spectacles. 

"Immensely." Norman responded, "There's not much I can do by this point. He's dug his own grave." 

Hamilton nodded and turned his attention to the young Osborn, "Harry, how does that make you feel?" 

Harry was about to complain when he suddenly realized he could feel his father's eyes studying him, waiting for a response, "I-I… I don't know."

"You never did." Norman replied. 

"Please let your son speak?" Hamilton said. 

Norman laughed, "Harry, speak? He has nothing to say, never has. He does what you tell him, he's a follower not a leader. It disgusts me to call you an Osborn." There was a madness developing and surging beneath his eyes. 

Hamilton raised his hand, "That's enough, Mr. Osborn. This behavior's not healthy for your son." 

"Shut up." Norman declared silencing the counselor. "You don't think I've tried?" He asked furiously, "I've been in and out of meetings with your type before, for him. What has it gotten me? Nothing." He shook his head, "He's lucky I haven't had him institutionalized." 

His eye slowly widened and he stood out of his chair suddenly. "What am I…?" He shook his head as if trying to shake off the effects of something. "Excuse me, please continue." He suddenly rushed out of the class. 

After a short but frantic search Norman had found the bathroom and was already splashing water on his face. "What's happening too me?" He asked of himself and waited a moment for the answer. 

The madness returned, stronger than ever before, and held him tightly in its grip. He tugged at the edge of his chin, "Just a face for the world to see. If only they knew the true power that lies beneath this mere shell."

Ben and Peter Parker were walking down the sidewalk towards his car parked at the end of the street. "So what did you think?" Peter asked. 

The old man shrugged, "It was alright, although I didn't learn anything particularly jaw-dropping about myself." He laughed, "I guess were just about as average as they come." 

Peter frowned as Ben broke away to open the door to the car, and for a brief moment the image of Aunt May in that stretcher popped into his mind, "Sometimes I wish that were true." He said sadly. 

"What am I doing?" Peter asked himself as he sat on a ledge overlooking the streets of the city. "Why do I put myself through this every day?" His Spider-Man mask was in both his gloved hands. 

The moon hung quietly over him as if to comfort him. He sighed heavily, "I made up for it didn't I, Aunt May?" He lowered his head and brought his knees up to his chin, "I've done so much. I just want to be able to stop." 

There was a moment of silence and the wind came in. Peter gazed at the figures below him. "Please." He begged. 

The response he received was a bitter one. Police sirens began to echo through the city. Slowly, Peter rose to his feet and pulled his mask over his face. "Fine." 

Several days later…Norman Osborn raised his eyes slowly, his hands were clasped together and everything about his stance revealed what deep thoughts he had been having only moments ago. 

"It is time." 

The time for his ascension was at hand. Norman wished his father were here to see him now and how powerful his son had become. Norman's dad, Ambrose Osborn, had been a visionary, but even he might not have believed what had come to pass. 

Ambrose had at one time been a strong, wise and rich leader of business. He had molded Norman into the man he was today, telling him the single most important thing in Osborn's life: _Power is at your fingertips; all you need to do is grasp it! _It was something that Norman believed in with all of his heart. 

He was sure that Ambrose, the powerful and intelligent man that he had been in his early years, would be proud of what his son had become. Not the weak Ambrose, the one that had lost the family fortune and became an abusive drunk and a sniveling coward. 

Norman was standing in the abandoned mill, with only the hot sun to keep him company. He walked across the clearing to his suitcase gently placed beside a pile of old steel beams. He opened the case revealing the purple garb inside. His yellow eyes glowed brightly. 

He ceremoniously pulled the costume out of the case. First he stripped himself of whatever scraps were left of Norman Osborn. It was a moment to remember, as man transformed into monster. 

A moment passed when Norman was afraid to put that hat on his head and complete the change. He gazed into its dark recesses as if it was own heart, threatening to be lost forever. 

Then the lure of power came and he at last became that which would soon rock the foundations of this city. The Green Goblin cackled for his time was now at hand. 

Peter Parker closed his eyes and gazed into the duffel bag. The money was all gone. He had spent every cent of it on his newly completed, but untested web-shooters. He was now on his own. 

"Peter, do you need a drive?" Ben asked from downstairs. 

"No." Peter responded before gazing at his Spider-Man costume strewn across the bed, "I can make it."

Flint Marko was moved along from the hospital doors towards the truck. He would then be moved to Ravencroft where he would await his trial. 

Peter Parker raised his camera and took the first shot with ease. He was but one of a dozen or so trying to get scoops here. The police formed a protective perimeter. 

It was a wonderful day, the sun was out, and so were blue skies. However, something was nagging at Peter's essence, something he couldn't shake. 

The damage to Flint was massive. He had lost his legs and his body appeared to be scorched and gashed at nearly every spot visible. It was an amazing stroke of luck that he was even alive. 

They managed to get Flint into the back of the ambulance with relative ease. Peter managed to snap off what shots he could and was rather satisfied with the results. It wasn't a tough job, but then JJ did want him onboard. 

Suddenly, he felt it. "It's happening again." Peter whispered among the crowd of journalist. The tingling sensation near the back of his skull grew. For the first time ever it began to actually hurt. "Here? Danger? What could it be?" 

A missile streaked through the crowd and slammed into the ambulance. A great ball of fire erupted from the inside killing both drivers. Flint Marko remained safe for the time being. 

The police immediately reacted by drawing their guns. They were both stunned and surprised to see a pumpkin roll across the floor. For a moment they looked at one another to see what should be done. The pumpkin exploded enveloping them all in a deadly field of fire. 

The sound of an engine roaring was heard above them and everybody gazed towards the sky, only to see the hideous monster on his mechanical glider. He cackled wildly, his yellows full of insanity, "How's that for a photo op!" 

Peter's eyes widened, he was the creature in his dreams, always laughing. For the first time since becoming Spider-Man his overweening pride was replaced with terror, genuine terror. 


	16. Shades of Green Part Five

Part Five

"That's it, take all the pictures you want!" Norman said gleefully atop his glider like one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. "I wouldn't want the world to miss my debut!" 

He reached into his bag and pulled out a flaming pumpkin, "Why don't we make sure I get coverage on _all_ of the channels." Norman cackled and prepared to fling it towards the center of the crowd. 

Suddenly, a blur of red and blue emerged zipped past the Goblin's face and clocked him in the jaw. Norman spun around on his glider, stunned for a moment. "What was that?" He asked rubbing the sore spot on his jaw. He turned his head around and gazed at the interloper clinging on the wall of the hospital. "Who the hell are you?" Norman demanded angrily, "And what gives you any right to meddle in my affairs?" 

"The name's Spider-Man." The agile figure replied, "As for me being here, I'd like to inform you, you've been chosen to play the lead elf in the new _Harry Potter_ movie." 

"Insolent whelp!" Norman responded and reading pumpkin bomb, "I'll kill you." 

Spider-Man shrugged, "You're welcome to come and try!" 

Peter Parker tried to hide the fear he was feeling. The Green Goblin had taken his punch better than anybody ever had. "I can beat this guy, just like I beat all the others." 

Norman flung the pumpkin and accelerated towards his new foe, "Heads up, web-head!" 

"Whoa!" Peter leaped off the side of the building moments before the pumpkin impacted against the wall and exploded. Bricks flew all around them like deadly shrapnel. He directed his leap straight towards the Goblin. 

He landed a solid kick into the green figure's chest. 

"Oof!" Norman declared falling off his glider and onto the asphalt. "Glider: auto-pilot pattern Zero-Nine." 

Peter landed gracefully a few feet away from the Goblin. "Looks like somebody can't fly around anymore." Both men stood in the driveway that the ambulance carrying Marko had been in. The wreckage from Norman's attack was still smoking. The crowd formed a circle around the two competitors. 

Norman stood up with a smile on his face, "Nice job so far." He clenched his fist, "Let's see how you handle this?" His hand grew a bright orange. He outstretched his arms and the electro-zap gloves went to work. 

Beams of energy zipped through the air. The first one hit Peter directly in the chest. He skidded across the ground due to the force of the blow. "Damn." Peter said in pain. There was a black scorch mark on the center of his costume. "This guy's going to be a royal pain, I can already feel my ass aching." 

He flipped back onto his feet and landed with his fists clenched, "Let's try this dance again!"

Norman smirked, "Certainly." He fired off more beams from his powerful zap gloves. Spider-Man pulled off a dazzling array of maneuvers dodging every blast. "Impressive." 

"I thought so." Peter replied. He sprang across their small battlefield and closed the distance between him and the Goblin. 

Immediately the real battle began. Peter managed to score an uppercut that forced Norman to clumsily stumble back a few steps. The Goblin retaliated with a sidekick that put Spider-Man on the defensive. 

Norman slugged Peter across the face and then hit his nemesis in the gut. "Having fun, yet?" He asked mockingly. 

"You tell me?" Peter suddenly ran up Norman's chest and face as if it were some sort of wall. 

"Ah!" Norman screamed and fell back a few steps. Blood dripped from his lips. "You're becoming a nuisance, boy!" He went back on the offensive and landed a fierce volley of punches. 

Peter clenched under the hits. He could feel his own blood under the mask. "Keep on him!" He told himself. Spider-Man responded to Norman's attack with a barrage of kicks. 

Norman slid across the rough street and halted beside a car. He coughed some blood and laughed, "Talk about a work-out!" Peter advanced but was met by a kick across the floor. The hit knocked Spider-Man's feet out from under him. 

"I need to keep him off his feet." Peter said to himself nervously. This was the first fight since gaining the power that he was being hurt in. It terrified him. 

Spider-Man could hear Norman closing in behind him. "Now!" Peter declared. He flipped directly over Osborn and landed a drop kick as he came down. , "I'm telling you, you're exactly what _Victoria's Secret_ is looking for to advertise their new line: Gay but proud!"

"Priceless!" Norman replied jokingly, "You should have become a comedian! Shame you're such a lousy fighter!" Norman responded just before pounding the side of Spider-Man's face with a right-hook. Peter fell across the floor, "Ha!" 

Peter coughed up some more blood into his mask and rose shakily, "He's chewing me apart." He could hear the sounds of the crowd all around him. The cheers and the booing followed by the sympathetic sounds of pain echoing all around him.

Norman closed in again ready to rip apart Spider-Man. Peter halted his attack with a powerful spinning kick. The Goblin fell back, scratches all along his green skin. "Enough of this game! Glider: Return to user!"

The glider soared down back to street-level just as police sirens began to close in. The Goblin cackled, "Shame you can't fly, web-head!" He soared back into the air. 

Peter clenched his teeth, "Damn it." He glanced at his web-shooters, "In theory I could swing on them…just before splattering on the street." 

The police burst through the crowd and aimed their weapons straight for Spider-Man, "You're under arrest!" One of them barked. 

"Next time I'll build a jet-pack instead." Peter fired a long strand of webbing that connected with one of the buildings that the Goblin had just passed by. Peter seemed to fly off the street.

In actuality he had tugged on the highly elastic web strand. It acted like a bungee cord and now he was swinging majestically through the city skyline. "Oh my God! This is, like, _so_ dangerous." 

He fired another strand of webbing to keep swinging. He could see the Goblin directly ahead of him. Peter focused all attention on his target and increased his pace. 

Norman heard a weird noise from his rear, "What is that?" He turned around and was shocked to find Spider-Man coming up on his tale via web-lines. "Welcome to my domain!" He cackled and spun his glider around. He began a head-on charge for the masked hero. "Fire missile one!" 

The glider's computer complied and launched the warhead headed directly for Spider-Man. 

Peter's eyes widened, "Holy sh-!" He let go of his web-line and dived down into the streets avoiding the missile by only a few feet. 

"Detonate missile one!" Norman demanded. The warhead exploded and sent deadly shrapnel in all directions. 

Peter twisted his body into angles that were exhausting even for him. He managed to dodge the shrapnel and fire off another web-line keeping him in the air. 

The Goblin came around and made a pass on Peter. He slugged his foe across the jaw. "You seem to forget that in the air, I'm the stronger!" 

"Oh?" Peter fired another web-line that caught onto the edge of Norman's glider, "Then I'd just better even the odds." He yanked on the web-line. He was sent hurtling straight for the Green Goblin. Peter landed on the edge of the glider. His feet managed to cling to whatever little space was available to him. 

Norman gazed straight into the face of Spider-Man, "This isn't a taxi service, now hop off!" He swung his arm in a desperate attack. 

Peter ducked and avoided the hit. He then launched his own assault and landed two fists against Norman's jaw. Norman then tried to elbow him, but Peter managed to twist his back enough to avoid it. He then kneed the Goblin in the gut. 

"I'll tell you this, Spider-Man." Norman replied wiping away some of the blood on his face. "You've just made me a very happy Goblin."

Peter frowned, "What's that mean?" 

Norman cackled, "Glider: Fire missile two!" 

It was then that Peter realized what they were facing. The Empire State Building. "No!" 

The glider fired its last missile. The warhead continued on course for the massive skyscraper. Peter leaped off the glider and fired a web-line that connected with the missile. 

"Have fun!" Norman said with a wide grin on his face, "I'm finding this _Spider-Man_ to be quite an annoyance." He decided to let his foe live would be foolish, he'd have to take the advantage right away to win. 

Peter's web connected with the missile but that didn't stop it. He was now along for the ride. It was small, about just large enough for him to sit on. Peter did just that as he landed on the missile via the momentum from his bungee-like web-line. The missile began to descend due to his weight but stayed on course for the tower of steel. 

"I can't let this thing hit that building!" Peter declared realizing what the casualty number could be. He smashed his hand through the steel-shell exposing the wires inside. There was a maze of them. "I don't have time for this!" He grabbed all of the wires he could get a hold of and ripped them out. 

The result was an immediate explosion. Peter was thrown from the warhead by the force of the blast. He flew through the air like a rag-doll and crashed against the side of a building. His feet clung to the surface keeping him from falling to the streets. 

Peter slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the Empire State Building. He let out a sigh of relief; the missile had exploded safely away from the building, and then glanced at his own status. He had survived the blast relatively unscathed. However, Peter could already feel the cuts and bruises across his body.

"Goblin." He whispered nervously. Peter looked around for his foe but could find him nowhere in the area. He remembered the fury and strength of this new madman and the cold realization swept over him. "Oh no." He murmured as his senses tingled. 

The Goblin suddenly emerged from beside him atop his demonic glider, "You've done exceptionally well thus far web-head and though I'd love to play tag with you all day long, I have other business to attend to, so I guess I'll kill you right now and be done with it!"


	17. Shades of Green Part Six

Part Six

The Green Goblin charged straight for Spider-Man, his cackle serving as some sort of war cry. Peter leaped off the building and fired a web-line that connected with another tower of steel.

Norman grimaced as his foe swung away, "I'm going to enjoy breaking this kid's neck." He powered up his glider and pulled a pumpkin bomb out from his satchel. "Heads up web-head!" 

The orange grenade spiraled through the air. Peter broke hold of his web-line and fired off another one changing direction. The pumpkin exploded creating a fireball that Peter only narrowly escaped. "This guy has a nasty bag of tricks." Peter fired another web-line and swung across an entire street.

"Where you're going, web-head?" The Goblin cackled, "Aren't you having fun?" He smirked, "Glider: Fire forward machine guns!" The small barrels emerged from their hiding spot and let loose. 

Peter clenched his teeth and twisted his body to avoid the bullets zipping through the air. "This guy doesn't give up." Peter performed a flip through the air and landed on a nearby rooftop. The moment he touched down he began a mad dash across the roof towards the ledge. 

Norman closed in, his guns blazing. The rooftop was literally alight with gunfire. He maneuvered his glider and performed a strafing run on Spider-Man. He turned his head around and snarled to find he had inflicted no damage to his opponent. 

Peter kept his pace up and leaped off the ledge. He outstretched his arms in both directions and fired a burst of webbing. He created two web-lines in opposite directions and for a moment he was suspended in air. 

The Goblin immediately emerged directly above him unwilling to lose his prey. Using both web-lines like a bungee cord, Peter soared directly towards him and with his fist outstretched smash straight through the glider. 

"No!" Norman barked as Spider-Man burst through the front of his glider. He backed away as the wall-crawler fired another web-line and landed on a nearby roof anxious to see what his attack had done. "Glider: Damage report." 

The dull mechanical voice complied immediately, "Machine Gun ports: disabled. Gyro-balancers: down to eighteen percent. Forward Thruster: down to four percent." 

Norman clenched his teeth and gazed directly at Spider-Man, "No way I'm backing out of this fight." He pushed his glider as hard as it would go. 

Just as the distance between the Green Goblin and Spider-Man closed to a mere few feet, Norman leaped off his glider and crashed directly into Peter. Both fighters fell onto the floor but the Goblin went on the offensive without delay

"What's wrong?" Norman began to pound his fist against Peter's head; "You've been cracking jokes since we started, out of punch-lines?" 

Peter kneed Norman in the gut and threw the Goblin off of him, "For you? Never."

Norman opened fire with his zap gloves but Peter's superior reflexes kept him ahead of every one. "To hell with this!" Norman closed in on Peter and then their fists collided. 

The opening volley was fierce, a right hook from Peter, then a sidekick from Osborn. 

Norman slammed his foot into Peter's mouth. The blow sent Spider-Man rolling across the floor. "Ha!" He pointed his finger towards the downed hero and fired a burst of energy from his gloves.   
"Ah!" Peter took the blow right to his side. His skin was hot from the electrical surge that the blast resulted in. He slowly began to get up but the Goblin quickly kicked him in his ribs. He clenched his teeth and rolled over. 

"Be careful, Spider-Man. We are high above the streets, here let me make sure you don't fall." Norman put his foot on Peter's chest and began to apply pressure. 

Peter clenched as the Goblin's foot began to press harder into his chest. The cackling began to drown out all other noises. He closed his eyes as the pain worsened and struggled vainly. How could this be happening? Peter wondered. He had become so sure that there was nobody he couldn't beat. Peter had dodged bullets and overcome the impossible, and now he found himself being killed on this rooftop. Blood spurted out from his lips and splashed against the fabric of the mask. All the arrogance and never-ending confidence in his abilities faded. All the claims of his own invincibility were washed away. The Goblin was showing Peter how all too human he really was. 

"That's it." Norman exclaimed, "Just give up and let death come for you." 

"Give up?" Peter whispered only to see Aunt May's face sweep across his eyes, "No!" He exclaimed and grabbed the Goblin's foot. Using every ounce of his strength under his command he flung the monster across the roof and slowly rose to his feet. 

Norman frowned, "What? You can't still believe you'll win." 

Peter clenched his fists, "No, but I'll be damned if I go down without a fight." 

"You'll be sorry." Norman said as he pulled another pumpkin bomb out from his satchel. He frowned as he realized it was his last, he panicked for a moment; he was about to exhaust nearly the last bit of his arsenal. 

He gazed down at the floor beneath him and smiled, "This elevator's going down web-head." He threw the pumpkin to the floor. It exploded and blew away a chunk of the roof taking the Goblin with it. 

Peter watched his foe vanish, "No." He followed in pursuit and leaped through the smoke and down the hole. Once he landed he found himself in one of the floors of a massive office building. All around his were cubicles, a maze of workstations. The workers looked at this red and blue figure with a great degree of shock. 

"You're fired, Spider-Man!" Norman yelled from behind Peter as he let loose with a zap from his gloves. 

The blast made contact and smashed Peter in the back. He fell back but Peter managed to gain some control and clumsily landed on his feet. He turned to face the Goblin despite the pain, "Don't do this." 

"Why not?" Norman asked sadistically. 

"They're people here, this is between you and me." Peter replied. 

"People?" The Goblin grinned, "Don't you know, web-head, they're here for the show!" He charged on foot for his opponent and once again they fought furiously. 

Peter slammed an uppercut into Norman's gut and followed up with a sidekick. The Goblin grunted and picked Peter up by his waist and started to squeeze the life out of him, "If only you're spine was as flexible as the rest of you!"

"Why don't you go bake some cookies? I'm sure the Keebler elves are missing you right now!" He smashed both his hands down on the Goblin forcing the monster to loose his hold on Peter. 

The Goblin backed away in pain, "The results of this fight are starting to become doubtful." He said nervously looking at the blood on his hands. 

Peter immediately went on the offensive and began to pound Norman with kicks and punches. The fight moved across the floor as the workers watched in both horror and delight. This spectacle reminded Peter of his fight with Crusher on the night he lost May, and there was a sense of hopelessness about his battle because of that. 

Finally, Peter pulled together all his remaining strength and slammed his fist into Norman's jaw. The Goblin flew upwards and smashed through the ceiling to land on the roof once again. Peter, his breath hard and hands shaking, followed. 

He jumped through the hole that the Goblin had made and landed gracefully on the roof. His immediate thought was to duck but it came too late. The Goblin blitzed Peter with a massive assault. Norman grabbed both of Peter's wrists and applied as much pressure as he could muster. 

Peter screamed under the Goblin's attack. He managed to land a kick to Norman's chest, breaking free, and landed on his knees.

The Goblin cackled and like kicking a football slammed his foot into Peter's head. "Touchdown!" 

Peter fell off the roof due to the force of the Goblin's kick. He attempted to fire a web-line but was met with only the noise of damaged machinery trying to do its job. The Goblin mounted his glider and went off in pursuit of his foe. "Oh no." Peter said as he plummeted towards the street, "He's damaged my web-shooters!" He glanced at the street below and the Goblin above. 

Norman cackled as he witnessed the fall of the wall-crawler, "What an ironic way to go, isn't it _Spider-Man_!"


	18. Shades of Green Part Seven

Part Seven 

_I am going to die_. That's the first thought that popped into Peter's head as he soared down towards the street like a ton of bricks. He flailed his arms wildly for something, _anything_ that might help him. "Come on, give me something to work with!" He screamed, "I won't die like this, I _can't_!" 

His fingers briefly touched the end of a flagpole. It was only at the tips of his fingers, but they connected. He grabbed the pole and managed to hold on ending his deadly fall. 

"What is it with this guy?" The Goblin asked, his anger slowly building up to a peak, "What do I have to do to kill him?" 

"Warning: Glider forward Thruster reaching unsafe temperatures." 

Norman's eye twitched slightly, "Shut up!" He ordered, "I won't be made a fool out of that freak!" He put his glider into full acceleration and began a pass straight for Spider-Man. "Glider: Melee Assault!" Out of the glider popped two very sharp and deadly steel spikes. 

Peter saw the Goblin closing in atop his glider. "I'll only have one chance at this." He said nervously. "A little closer." His eye's slowly widened and sweat poured from his head, "Now!" 

He leaped off the pole and landed on the side of Norman's trashed glider, "Long time no see." Peter exclaimed before slugging the Goblin across the jaw, "Why don't you ever call?" Peter landed another punch, "Or even send a letter?" His blows focused on Norman's gut, "I mean we were best buds in school, what happened, don't worry I won't take it hard!" 

"Silence you worm!" Norman elbowed Peter in the face, "Now get off!" He grabbed Peter by the neck, "Off I say!" He threw Spider-Man away from the glider. 

Peter landed safely on the side of a building and watched the Goblin soar away on his glider, "Damn, I lost him." 

Norman cackled, "Maybe next time, Spider-Man! HAHAHAHA!" He began to set a course for home, "Until then web-head!" 

"Forward Thruster reaching critical temperature. Catastrophic failure imminent." The computer informed him without the slightest hint of emotion. 

"What?" Norman's eyes widened, "No!" 

Peter nearly lost his grip when the Goblin's glider exploded in a massive fireball. He shielded his eyes until the inferno subsided. He glanced at the spot of black smoke in the sky. He sighed in relief and shook his head, "He's gone; nothing could have survived that." 

He then winced due to a spasm of pain from his ribcage, "Ouch." He looked across his war-torn body, "Now what about me?" 

Uncle Ben heard a knocking at the door, "Hold on, I'll be just a minute." He rose from his seat facing the television and put down the newspaper on the table. 

He made sure he looked presentable and slowly walked to the door. The home felt quiet these days, almost lonely. Ben opened the front door letting in a wave of warm sunlight, "Hello?" His eyes widened at the shocking sight he saw. He knew who it was because of the paper, but he could hardly believe it. "Spider-Man?" 

There at his front door in a ruined and tattered costume stood a battered hero. He was barely able to stand and reached out, "Uncle Ben." He mumbled before collapsing on the floor. 

Ben's mouth hung open in shock and his eyes slowly began to become filled with tears, "What?" He pulled Spider-Man over and quickly pulled off the mask revealing the face of his nephew covered in bruises, "Peter?" He pulled the body into his arms and dragged into the house, "Come on kiddo stay with me!" 

"I don't know what's happened to Mr. Osborn." His secretary said nervously to a man on the other line, "He's been gone since yesterday." She shrugged, "I'll tell him when I see him. Yes, okay, goodbye." She hung up the phone, "Where the hell is that creep." 

She opened up the newspaper and gazed at the page. "That's Spider-Man?" She asked looking at the picture, "Nice body." 

"Excuse me, Ms. Banks." A demanding voice called to her. 

She lowered the newspaper to see Norman Osborn standing on the other side of her desk in a clean and neat business suit, "Oh, Mr. Osborn! How good it is to see you!" 

Norman frowned, "I'll bet."

"Sir?" She pointed to his jaw and cheek, "What happened to your face?" She asked in reference to the bruises across his face. 

He was silent, revealing that it was not a question to be asked or answered. "Please cancel all my meetings today." 

"Yes sir." She replied, "I'll get right on it." 

Norman nodded and took one step towards his office before stopping dead in his tracks, "May I see that newspaper." 

She raised both her eyes as if asking a question before realizing what his request had been, "Of course. It's from the Daily Bugle." 

"I can see that." Norman replied and gazed at the picture of Spider-Man on the front page. He slowly crushed it into his hands and mashed into a small paper ball, "Don't buy the bugle anymore, Ms. Banks." He stomped into his office and slammed the door. 

Banks frowned, glanced at the crushed picture of Spider-Man on the floor and shrugged her shoulders, "The way Mr. Osborn acts you'd think he wants to kill the poor guy." 


	19. The Talk

The Talk

Peter Parker slowly opened his eyes as he lay in his own bed. The first thing he noticed was the sunlight pouring in from an open window. His eyes then ran across the room until they found Uncle Ben staring at him from a chair on the end of his bed. 

"Hey." He said quietly sitting up in bed, "What're you doing here?" Peter tugged at the top of his bed sheet. He was shirtless but had some shorts covering his lower half. 

Ben raised his eyes, "If you don't remember what happened yesterday, then you were in worst shape than I first thought, you've been asleep since yesterday." 

"What?" Peter inquired, the last clear memory he had was witnessing the Green Goblin's destruction and heading home. "Did something happen?" He asked nervously afraid of what the awful truth may be. 

Ben nodded, "Something happened alright." His usually gentle tone now very harsh, "Care to explain?" He asked raising the torn Spider-Man costume in his hands.

"I-I do-there's a logical explanation for this." Peter replied, stumbling over his words. 

"I'm waiting." Ben replied. 

The chirping outside the window was soothing and if not for his confrontation with Ben, Peter might be able to catch another hour of sleep or so. He opened his mouth to start a long-winded and elaborate reason why he showed up the way he did but then realized the futility of it all. Ben was a smart man and wouldn't be swayed by feeble excuses, "I'm Spider-Man." He said defeated. 

"You?" He said looking at the costume somewhat afraid, "How long have you been doing this?" 

Peter raised his eyes and sighed, "Since May died." 

Ben was silent for a moment, his face stone, "You're Spider-Man?" He asked as in disbelief, his nephew nodded and Ben rubbed his brow, "You can't be."  
"Why not?" Peter asked. 

"Because you're Peter Parker, you're _my_ nephew." Ben responded his hands shaking. "Are you a mutant?" 

"No." Peter replied confidently, "Mutants are born with their powers." 

Ben breathed a sigh of relief, "So how did you get them?" 

Peter laughed, 'It came from a spider of all things. When I was at the field trip to that spider institute a month ago, I got bitten. At first, I didn't realize what had happened but soon they manifested themselves. Strength, agility, speed and a sort of response to danger moments before it happened." 

"So you've got a spider-sense now?" Ben inquired. 

"I guess you could call it that." 

Ben nodded, "So why did you become a…hell, I don't even know what to call it." 

Peter's face became grim and the lines deep, "I can't tell you." He couldn't bear to see his uncle's face when the truth was revealed, that he was responsible partly for Aunt May's death. "Please." 

"Fine. Have you ever murdered anybody?" He asked.

"No."

"You saw me that night." Ben said, his eyes dark, "When I killed that man, you were there that night, I saw you." 

He nodded, "I saw you too." 

"I'm sorry." Ben said regretfully, "I'm so sorry, I was angry and when I heard they had him cornered, I-I just couldn't let him get away." He put his face into his hands, "Forgive me, Peter." 

Peter nodded, "Don't worry about it, Uncle Ben, we both made mistakes that night, some worse than others." 

His uncle nodded and sighed heavily, obviously shaken, "How did you end up like that?" He inquired pointing to the bruises and gashes that cluttered Peter's body like a disease. 

Peter shrugged, "I ran into some trouble." 

"I can see that!" Ben said loudly, "How?" 

"It was somebody I've never seen before. The guy must have been crazy, the Green Goblin, and I thought I had a cheesy name." Peter answered. 

He sighed, "Are you alright?" 

"Apart from a splitting headache, yes." He said with a certain degree of humor, "Its funny. I had thought I was invincible, that nothing could beat me." He laughed, "Arrogance seems to a failing of mine. Then the Goblin came and I realized how…vulnerable I really am." 

Ben nodded, "Peter, what are we going to do about this?" 

"I don't know." He replied, "I can't make your decision for you. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." 

"Pete." Ben started, "I don't know what the hell to do. I can't even pretend to have a word of wisdom for this situation. I'll figure something out, but in the end no matter what happens we have to do it together." He smiled, "It's the least May would have wanted. I just want you to make me a deal." 

Peter nodded, "What is it?" He asked cautiously. 

"Don't keep me out." Ben replied, "Please." 

"Deal." 

Ben Parker rose from his seat and nodded, "You better get your rest." He suggested, "If the new confidence you've been showing the last couple of weeks is any indication this job just might be _helping_ you." Ben noted with a smile as he began to leave the room. "Take it easy…Peter." He said just before closing the door. 


	20. The Sandman Part One

The Sandman

Part One

Flint Marko lay in a heavily guarded hospital, his body covered in a caste, on a gray bed with only the news playing on the television to keep him any sort of company, a mere shell of a man. The Goblin's first attack had stripped him of his legs, but that was not enough for the monster, he followed up and attempted to finish the job. Flint's continued survival proved that he had failed. Marko found that he was wishing the Goblin had succeeded, however. 

His legs gone, and his arms burned beyond recognition he was slowly on his way towards becoming an invalid. When Flint was a child he had been the toughest kid on his old street, back when what street you grew up on, meant something. He had to be tough, with a mother like Flint's he couldn't have afforded not to. 

It seemed those days were passing and with them, Flint Marko. He began to cry for the first time since his father's murder. 

"Please, Mr. Marko, don't make a spectacle. You've earned my respect through all of these years, don't lose it now." Said a hulking figure dressed in a nice white business suit as he entered through the door. The hospital room was fairly bland and unremarkable. 

Flint's eyes widened, "You!" He said in shock, "How did you get past the guards?" 

The large man smiled as his fingers ran along the top of the elegant cane that he moved around with, "The guards? I thought by now you'd realize I own the guards." He smiled, "How are you these days, Marko?" 

"Look at me." He said angrily, "Look what that green freak did to me!" Flint moved slightly in his caste but found it only caused him more pain. 

"Don't move, Marko." The imposing figure replied, "I came here to speak, so I'll do the talking. You can relax." He leaned forward and whispered as if sharing his deepest secret, "How would you like a second-lease on life? Consider it as a sort of compensation for all the years of loyal service." 

Flint frowned, confused, "What?" 

The large man tugged at the ends of his sleeves and shrugged, "I can give you everything you lost and power beyond your wildest dreams. All you need to do is undergo a little procedure, that's not too much to ask, is it?" 

Uncle Ben quietly watched Peter Parker descend the staircase. For Peter an entire week had been spent in bed, as he recovered from the wounds that had revealed his secret so poignantly.

"How're you doing?" Ben inquired looking at his nephew's face already free from the extensive scratches and gashes thanks to his advanced healing factor. 

Peter shrugged, "Alright, I guess." He was dressed in his blue pajamas and his hair was even more of a mess than usual. "You?" 

"I've had better days." Ben replied honestly, "That's not what matters though." He was sitting in the kitchen, it was a nice Tuesday morning and he had cooked breakfast, and was now eating some hot bacon and pancakes. "Mr. Jameson from the Bugle called, he wanted to know if you had gotten any photos of that Goblin." 

"I…" Peter slapped his hand on his forehead, "I left the photos with my camera and clothes in the alley when I changed!" He exclaimed angry at his own carelessness. 

Ben nodded, "I figured as much considering that you showed up in the costume, only." He smiled, "I told him that you were sick." 

Peter felt rather guilty, making his uncle lie for him, "What did Mr. Jameson say?" 

"He _demanded _I show him a letter from the hospital stating that you couldn't perform your job." Ben looked rather proud of himself, "I told him to come over hear and see you for himself. He declined, and I said then take a flying leap." He laughed, "Don't worry, Pete you still got your job." 

"Oh." Peter replied with a great degree of relief. He was silent for a moment before sheepishly adding, "Thanks, uncle Ben." 

The old man nodded and dived his fork into another chunk of his flapjacks, "Don't mention it." He gestured towards some food on the counter, "That's yours if you want it." 

Peter nodded, "I sure do. My stomach's been rumbling ever since I woke up this morning." He retrieved the plate full of food and sat beside Ben at the table, "Listen, I appreciate all of what you're going through for me." He said, "But please, I don't want you to get too involved." 

"Here it comes." Ben said exasperated. 

"What?" Peter inquired. 

Ben grinned, "The old Parker guilt. Your dad had it and so did I. It runs in the genes." He patted Peter on the shoulder, "You feel like the whole weight of the world rests on your shoulders." 

"Yeah…actually." Peter remarked.

"Don't sweat it." Ben replied, "You're feeling fine?" 

The younger Parker stretched his arms and neck for a moment, "Great." 

"Good." Ben pointed a fork at Peter's plate, "Eat your breakfast and get ready for school. Oh, and don't bring the costume." 

Peter frowned, suddenly nervous, "Why not? I always bring my costume to school." 

Ben shook his head, "You're Peter Parker, Spider-Man's the costume. Not the other way around. Promise me." He said with a sense of urgency. 

"I promise." Peter answered. 

"Good." Ben said jovially, "Now eat up." 

Peter was among the great flood moving into the school as if it were some sort of concentration camp. There was a time when he was terrified to walk these halls, afraid of the bullies, the confrontations, of life. He was still the same old timid Peter Parker, but there was a new confidence balanced by a newfound wisdom.

As he slowly traveled the corridors of the school, he realized his year as a high school junior was nearly over and he'd be a senior soon. Changes had run over his old life, some good, some tragic. 

"Hey, Peter." Gwen Stacy said as she joined him on his trek down the colorful hallways of their school, "Are you looking forward to the school dance on Thursday?" 

"The dance?" Peter inquired, "I didn't know one was even scheduled." 

Gwen laughed brushing away some of her elegant blond hair, she held a pair of books in her arms, her pose made her seem like a swan, constantly graceful, "I forgot you were out all week. The school scrambled it together because they wanted to do some sort of tribute to an old teacher that died recently. What happened to you anyway?" 

Peter shrugged, "I guess I just got a bad cold." He sheepishly replied. 

"I see." Gwen grinned, "So, are you going?" 

Peter shook his head, "I don't think so." He turned a corner, as did Gwen. "Its for couples right?" 

She nodded, "Yep." 

"Well unfortunately, I don't have a date, big surprise." He replied with a jokingly. 

Gwen nodded, "I figured as much. Peter, if you don't have anybody to take I'd be more than grateful-I mean happy to go with you." 

Peter stopped dead in his tracks and raised an eye curiously, "Really?" 

"Sure." Gwen responded. 

He took a moment to consider the offer, he did have things to do: fix his costume, do homework, make more formula for his web-shooters. Peter barely kept from laughing at his dull schedule. He shrugged, "It's a date." 

"Great." Gwen tapped Peter on the shoulder' "The dance is at eight so you'd better pick me up around seven." 

"That sounds good." He nodded. 

"See you later." She said looked at the time on her wristwatch, "I need to get to class." 

Peter nodded, "Yeah…class." He sighed deeply as Gwen Stacy walked down the hallway; she was quite a catch, out of Peter's league in every way, but so was Mary Jane Watson and they barely spoke anymore. 

The bell rang and Peter suddenly realized he was late, "Oh no!" He began a mad sprint for his classroom unable to shake the thought of Gwen out of his head. Considering that he hadn't had a date in years, his love life had become complicated as of late.

Flint Marko gazed at his benefactor, the large fat man, with a mixture of fear and respect. The fat man went by many aliases, and only a few knew them all. Flint was one of those trusted individuals. The fat man's name was Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime. He ran all illegal business in the city with an iron grip; you couldn't so much as rob somebody without the money somehow finding its way into Fisk's hands. 

"Why am I strapped down?" Flint asked nervously. Several restraints held his body up against a vertical steel bed. 

Fisk grinned, "For your own protection, Mr. Marko." He replied, his large hands clasped together, "Trust me, isn't that right Dr. Smyth." 

"Of course." Spencer Smyth replied as he slowly worked on the central computer. He was a middle-aged man, with gray hair, and a cantankerous personality. "We've already run several test with mice, all successful." 

Flint nodded, "That sounds good. What's the name of this project again?" 

Spencer smiled, "The Sandman Project."

"Ok…what's this going to do about my legs and arms." Flint inquired. 

"You'll find out." Kingpin replied with a sly smile, "Just remember who gave you this power and who you owe for it."

"Now please, these calculations are very important. I need silence." He returned to his work, his eyes becoming more eager looking with every computation, however, his work was interrupted when Fisk's cell-phone rang. 

"My apologies." The Kingpin said gently, "Excuse me." He picked the phone out of his pocket and placed it against his ear, "Fisk here."

On the other side one of his employees spoke with a feeble voice, "Sorry sir, but your son, Richard Fisk, the one at Midtown High, was in a fight." 

"Damn." He said quietly, "I'll be over there in a moment." He turned the phone off and grinned at Marko, "Kids. Dr. Smyth, I believe you can handle things from here." 

"Without a doubt." Spencer replied sarcastically and watched as Fisk left the lab. He turned back to Flint, "Now we can have some _real_ fun." 

In the Control Room that overlooked the lab, Spencer Smyth watched eagerly as the Neutron and Gamma emitters were put into position by the machines. Flint looked rather nervous but did his best to hide his fear.

The entire staff standing beside, Spencer, in the CR shared his enthusiasm. They had been stunned when Fisk told Smyth that he could have a useful test subject by the end of the work. 

"Emitters at one hundred percent." One of the staff reported at their computer terminal in the dimly lit room. The blue and green lights were their only source of illumination. "Regulators operational." 

"Good." Spencer smiled, "Fire the Neutron emitter." 

Flint turned his head as one of the machines lit up, "What's going on?" He asked terrified of his vulnerability. The lab became a bright purple as radiation from the emitter swept over Marko.

Inside the lab, behind shielded glass, Spencer watched the results of his work; "I've been waiting for this moment for six years!" Flint began to scream in pain as the Neutron radiation began to saturate his body. "Fire the Gamma emitter." 

Flint's skin began to slowly burn. He couldn't bear the pain for another minute. When he saw the machine to his left power up, his despair increased tenfold. Suddenly, green light began to fill every nook and cranny of the lab. 

"Incredible." Spencer remarked as Flint writhed in agony. "Now fire the Tri-Alpha Wave emitter." The last machine, of Spencer's design, covered him in waves of energy. He had worked through his entire life for this moment, his wife's death, his son's suicide; none of it had dragged him away from this project. "At last. Power down all emitters!" He ordered. 

Without delay the staff complied and all the machines powered down. Spencer grabbed one of the microphones and spoke into it, "Now break free of your restraints, Marko! Break free!" 

Flint was dazed, shocked, violated. His breathing was hard and broken, he slowly shook his head; "I-I can't!" He exclaimed. 

"Yes you can!" Spencer declared, "I've given you power! Now utilize it!" 

"Is that dirt on me?" Flint gazed at his chest puzzled. "That's not dirt. That's sand. From where?" It was then he realized his chest was passing straight through the restraints, "What the hell?" Flint frowned suddenly in shock, "How can this be possible." He took a simple step straight through. "My body." He remarked. His limbs were back! But changed somehow, he felt different; his arm seemed to shift between a sand-like substance and solid. "What did you do to me?" 

Spencer laughed, "I've made you into a modern Hercules, only a thousand times more powerful! Arise, _Sandman_, show the world what you can do." 

Flint screamed, "I wanted to be normal! You! You've turned me into a freak." His hand suddenly changed shape and became a solid block, "Look at what have you done to me! I just wanted to be the way I was before!" 

"Why? You're so much more better now!" Spencer countered. 

"Better?" Spencer clenched his teeth furiously; "I'll show you better!" His arm stretched out, seemingly without limit. His hand formed a giant sledgehammer; "This is better!" 

The giant hammer hurtled towards the CR. Everybody in the room screamed in terror at the sudden sight of their demise, none of them would live. Spencer grinned, "Marvelous." 


	21. The Sandman Part Two

Part Two

"Sir, we have a problem." One of the Enforcers said downstairs in the lobby via wall-terminal. 

Inside his luxurious, grand and impressive office, at the top floor of the massively tall Fisk Towers, the Kingpin of Crime sat in a black leather chair and leaned forward, "What sort of problem?" 

"This sort." The Enforcer replied changing the camera angle to that of the security camera. It showed Wilson Fisk, a rampaging Flint Marko engaged with a squadron of his best guards. Flint continuously changed the shape of his arms into any number of hammers or blades. 

Fisk grinned, "Ah, Mr. Marko just on time, and look how powerful you've become." He clasped both his hands together, "Let him come to me." 

"Sir?" The Enforcer asked shocked, "That might be suicide." 

"So be it." Fisk responded as Flint crushed a guard under his mighty fist. His arms seemed to be made out of sand, with no end to their abilities. In fact whenever he transformed any part of his body his true composition revealed itself. "You have my orders, now fall back." 

The Enforcer grumbled angrily at the command but nodded, "All units fall back!" He screamed and made a retreat away from Flint Marko's path. 

As the guards retreated, Marko stood his ground and waited until they were completely out of his path. Then without a moment's hesitation turned his entire body into a mass of sand and crashed through one of the vents. 

Kingpin could imagine Flint, making his way through the ducts without delay, fueled by anger and hatred. Only three hours ago had Spencer's lab been destroyed but the product of their experiments had wasted no time. 

Suddenly, the vent on the side of his office burst open and a flood of sand poured across the floor. Kingpin put his best gambling face on and readied himself for some tricky negotiations. 

The sand pulled together and solidified to form Flint Marko. His clothes were still on despite his transformations so it was likely that they had also been exposed to the radiation and were now part of the thug. 

Marko angrily gazed across the office and focused his angry eyes on Fisk, "I'm going to smash you, Kingpin." He formed two large hammers from his hands and readied them, "Any last words?" 

"No, but I have an offer." 

Flint smirked, "Yeah? You're last one was just great!" He replied sarcastically. 

Fisk nodded, "You have every right to be angry, I knew this would happen, but it was the only way to restore your body." He leaned forward, "I did what I had to." 

"You call this restored?" He asked bitterly as his lower legs finished solidifying, "You turned me into a freak." 

"Perhaps." Fisk admitted, "However, what was the alternative? Leave you a vegetable? Unable to do anything." He laughed and grabbed a cigar and lit it, "No, my good boy, without me, you'd be eating your food through a straw for the rest of your life!" 

Flint lowered his eyes, "I didn't ask for this. You said I'd be normal again." 

"Be serious for a moment." Fisk responded, "You were attacked _twice_ and both times severely injured. There is no magic wand to make that go away without consequences, but this is pretty damned close." 

"I'm a monster." 

Fisk laughed, "Hardly. Look at yourself, Flint. You've become a super being. Invincible to conventional damage, the ability to transform your body at will; it's all yours! Is this really that bad?" 

Flint pondered the idea for a moment. He had gotten into such frenzy that he hadn't thought that far ahead, "What is it you want? You wouldn't have done this without a reason." 

Fisk grinned, "You know me better than I thought." He flexed his neck, confident that he had the situation now under control, "With the recent appearance of that costumed fool, Spider-Man, my syndicate has been taking some unwanted losses. Considering in addition to that the recent influx of super powered beings now showing up, most alarmingly Mutants, I've decided to balance the playing field. You are that balance."

"Interesting." Flint replied as he slowly calmed down. 

"More than that, exciting!" Fisk rose from his seat and placed his hand on Flint's shoulder, unafraid of the killer, "I want you to start a crime wave of the sort that this city has never seen before. I want all the vigilantes out there to know that Wilson Fisk has outdone them, with you." 

Flint grinned, "You'll have your crime wave." 

"You what?" Harry demanded angrily. He and Peter were both sitting at a lunch table in a crowded and rather bustling cafeteria. 

Peter rocked his head back; "I accepted an invitation from Gwen Stacy to the dance." 

"I don't appreciate this, man." Harry replied frustrated, "I trusted you and you went behind my back!"

"No I didn't." Pete replied, "She came to me and second of all, you've had _all_ this time to ask her." 

Harry frowned, "I can't believe you, Pete." 

"Listen, for the last I didn't steal her from you. I know you had a crush on her." Peter said. 

"No, it was more than a crush! Much more." Harry retorted pushing away his tray of food in protest, "You betrayed me, this is just like when Brutus stabbed Helen of Troy."

Peter frowned, "That was Caesar." 

"Whatever." 

Peter shook his head, "Listen, I don't even think anything is going to or ever will come of this. It's a harmless date, will you listen to me for once!" 

Harry gazed at Mary Jane Watson entering the lunchroom. His eyes nearly closed, "Fine." He replied bitterly, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"You sure?" Peter raised both his hands apologetically, "If this is going to cause problems, I'll just drop it." 

Harry smiled and patted Peter on the shoulder, "Forget about it man, I think I've figured something out." There was an awkward silence for a moment, "So, did you see what Dr. Connors was wearing today? Purple pants, sometimes I wonder about that guy." 

Two thugs raised their weapons; one had a pistol the other a shotgun, and aimed at a young girl, a bank teller. The larger one clenched his teeth and gazed across the crowded lobby angrily,   
"Hand over the money!" He demanded, "Now!" 

The bright glow of the sun beamed down on them through the skylight. The teller's eyes widened, "I can't do that, everything is electronic here."

"Bull." The thug remarked, "You have a vault, I've seen it!" He responded before reading his pistol, "Now go get the money!" The lobby was silent with hard cold stares being traded back and forth. 

The teller's hands shook uncontrollably, "I-I can't. I don't have the authorization needed to open the vault."

"Well then, I guess that's bad news for you." He aimed his gun straight for her head and prepared to fire. Suddenly, the glass skylight smashed apart and a figure suddenly landed on the floor just a dozen or so feet away from both thugs. "Whose that?" 

The other robber's eyes widened, "Spider-Man!" 

Peter Parker, under the costume, bowed gracefully, "Please no pictures." Then after making his entrance he immediately fired a spray of webbing that covered the pistol-wielding thug. The gun fell to the floor and the teller immediately ducked under the counter. 

"We're screwed." The other one said grimly before raising his shotgun. If he allowed himself to be caught without at least a fight the consequences would be unpleasant to say the least. He pulled the trigger on his shotgun and let loose. 

Peter hopped off the ground and contorted his body to the best of his ability. He managed to dodge the shotgun shells as they zipped past him. He leaped across the air and landed a punch straight into his attacker's gut. 

"Oof!" His attacker fell to his knees just as the sound of police sirens came into focus. 

"Looks like my tag team partners are showing up." Said Peter referring to the police, "You guys play nice now." He said covering the robber in webbing just like his immobilized companion. Cheers from the crowd led Peter to giving a little salute before firing a web-line and vanishing back out the skylight. 

Flint blew apart the doors of the store. His lower body became like a tidal wave of sand taking him with it as he made his way into the gun store. "Wait here." Flint ordered the men standing outside the shop. 

Inside the owner was ready for his opponent. In his hands he held a fully loaded rifle. His mouth hung open at the shock of his foe, "Mother of God!" He fired his weapon straight into the monster's chest. 

"Ha." The bullets zipped straight through Flint's chest and emerged out his back having caused little damage to his grainy body. "Put it down, pops. Wouldn't want you losing an eye." His hand extended across the store and held the owner in its sand-like grip, 

"What…what are you?" He asked cautiously. 

Flint grinned, "You can call me the Sandman. As for you old man, well I guess your worm food." His fingers circled around the owner's throat and in an instant he crushed the windpipe. "Sorry, its just business." He commented dropping the owner on the floor, "Come on in boys!" 

A dozen of Kingpin's men entered the shop and began looting the store for all it was worth. Flint knew this was going to be one for the history books and he was at the heart of it. 

Now he was unstoppable, nobody could stop him. He had been born from the ruined shell left behind by the Green Goblin but now he was more, much more. Flint liked it. 

"Where to next?" One of the men asked raising an Uzi in his hands. 

He smirked, "Where's the nearest police station?" 

Peter Parker, still in costume, landed on the top of a car, carrying two robbers that had just held up a grocery store. He smashed his hand straight through the roof. "Excuse me, Taxi!" 

He grabbed the driver by his collar and flung him against the passenger section. The collision of both men inside the car knocked them out and neutralized any threat that they posed. 

Peter back flipped off the car and landed on the street as the car continued to careen down the street. He fired a web-line that connected with the bumper. Once the line straightened out, Peter pulled against the car and halted its progress. After a moment, he defeated the machine when the car's engine died. 

He let go of the web and glanced at the disabled automobile, "What's with everybody today? These are the third pair I've had to break up." He rubbed the back of his head, "Something's up." He fired a web-line and ascended from the street. 

"Hey aren't you that guy who brought my brother in for possession?" Flint asked with a grin at the terrified officer, "Guess so." His hand formed a giant block, "I'll tell him you said hi." With that he crushed the policeman under his fist. He gazed across the station. 

His men had assaulted the police station directly, an act that would have been normally suicide, but with Flint's amazing powers they had rolled over the cops with ease. 

Gunfire was being exchanged back and forth between the cops and Kingpin's men with Sandman in the middle of it all. "Now for some real fun." He began to extend across the table towards the police officers, each of his fingers forming deadly spikes made from sand, "Who wants to play?" 

One of the officers; held up behind the table, reached for his radio, "We're under attack! I repeat we are under attack, we need backup!" 

Peter Parker landed on a ledge, removed his Spider-Man mask, and sat down casually as if he was some sort of construction worker just getting off the job. He unwrapped some aluminum foil and grabbed the sandwich that was within eagerly.   
"This job sure does build up your appetite." He remarked before taking a bite. His eye then caught a glimpse of the many police cars zipping down the street. 

Peter frowned, "Great." He said dropping his sandwich to the street angrily, "Just when I sit down for a bite, something happens." He pulled his mask back on and fired a web-line and pushed gracefully off the ledge, "I'm starting to notice a pattern concerning my luck." 


	22. The Sandman Part Three

Part Three

Sandman smiled at the sound of approaching sirens, "Lets go meet em' boys." He remarked to the remaining soldiers of Kingpin's organization. They stood triumphant in a bloody police station, filled with dead bodies from both sides. 

Flint Marko's lower torso became a wave of sand again that carried him straight through the front doors and out into the sunlight, followed by the men. Once he emerged into the sunlight, he solidified again and stepped down the stoop leading to the street slowly, "Well, look whom it is." He commented as the police cars formed a blockade cutting off every escape. 

"Put your weapons down!" Captain George Stacy barked at the thugs as they emerged from behind one of the police vehicles. "You're completely surrounded. There's no hope of escape!" 

Flint laughed, "Who said anything about escaping." The men filed alongside their leader, "Let New York's Finest have it!" His men began to open fire. 

The police immediately responded and returned fire with pistols and shotguns. George Stacy ducked his head as bullets zipped by in the warm summers day. "Get all available units out here, on the double!" He ordered of a deputy. 

Meanwhile, Peter Parker swung through the city gracefully but determined. He faithfully followed the convoy of cars towards their destination. He made a turn with them and saw the reason for their attention. 

A firefight was taking place between the NYPD and a group of men held up at the front of the station. "Looks like the boys in blue could use a helping hand." He remarked. 

He fired one last web-line and soared over the police blockade and landed against the station's wall. Peter immediately recognized one of the men as Flint Marko. "What the heck, wasn't he paralyzed?" He raised both his hands; "I guess I'll have to ask him, once I'm done." Peter unleashed a wave of webbing from his shooters. It was a relatively simple matter and the entire pack within moments. He nodded, "One-two-three and done." 

He landed on the stoop and bowed gracefully, "Don't thank me." He said to the stunned police, "I was just doing my civic duty." 

George Stacy emerged from his hiding spot, "What the hell? Put your hands down, now!" He demanded angrily, "Put them down or we'll shoot." 

"Is that any way to thank the guy who just saved your butts?" Peter asked in disbelief. "This sort of stuff never happens to Superman." He shook his head at the situation and shrugged, "I'll remember this when I write my memoirs." 

The tingling came again stronger than ever. What had Uncle Ben called it? "My spider-sense, it's going off the scale!" He said behind clenched teeth and placed both his hands against his ears. 

Suddenly, the pile of webbing exploded and out emerged Flint Marko and the other thugs. Flint frowned, "Nice try, you little punk."

There was a silence between the police, Spider-Man, and their attackers. Flint snapped his fingers and the newly freed thugs, covered in goop, fired on the police. 

Immediately the trading of bullets restarted, nobody was safe. Peter turned towards Flint Marko, "How?" He asked looking at his webbing all over the floor. 

Flint laughed, "Why don't you come and found out." 

"Fine, we'll play this your way." Peter approached Flint and smashed his hand straight into his chest, but to his amazement his hand punched straight through, "What?" At first Peter thought he had put too much force into his blow but realized that Flint was merely smiling. He pulled his fist out and saw Marko's chest reform as if it had never been touched. "Jeez." 

Flint grimaced and landed an uppercut on Spider-Man's jaw. "How was that?" Peter fell across the stoop and landed on the sidewalk. His torso became a wave of sand again and he advanced on his foe, "Look at Flint Marko, now! Look at the Sandman!" 

"That's wonderful." Peter said sarcastically as the Sandman loomed just above him, "Now how about I kick your ass?" 

Peter flipped off the ground and landed a furious right on Flint's jaw, once his fist made contact Marko's jaw merely became sand for a moment and then solidified as if no damage had been done at all. 

Sandman lashed out with his fist. Peter managed to dodge them easily enough and then jumped on the wall and pushed off with both fist outstretched. 

Just before landing a blow, Sandman formed a giant hole in his torso that Spider-Man fell through and landed on the street awkwardly. "You can't beat me." Flint said as he turned around and made two giant blocks with his fist, "I'm practically invincible." 

Peter made a fist, "We'll see about that." He performed a spinning sidekick but the effect was as negligible as before. Sandman landed his fist against Peter's fist and sent his opponent crashing down. 

"Ah." He said as blood began to spill into his mouth. "He has to have a limit." Peter remarked and slowly stood up. 

Flint laughed over the sounds of weapons being fired, "Still trying? I'm going to love moping the floor with you." 

Spider-Man tried to wall-walk Sandman's body but the second his foot touched his opponent's body it became sand and he landed on the floor. Flint brought his block-like hand down at Peter. 

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed before rolling across the ground and narrowly avoiding the blow. "I need an advantage." He fired a web-line that connected with a nearby pole. He began to ascend from the street, but Sandman extended his arm and grabbed Peter's web-line and yanked it. 

Peter began to fall towards Flint who formed a spike at the center of his chest. "Cripes!" He fired another web-line and managed to avoid falling into the spike by mere feet.

He landed just a few feet from Sandman, "So how'd you get your powers?" Peter asked trying anything to keep his mind off his deteriorating situation. "Let me guess, a nuclear bomb went off while you were playing in a sandbox." He flipped in the air and contorted his body managed to avoid the long and dangerous arms of the Sandman, "Did the accident do that to your face, or is that how you always looked?" 

"Shut up!" Flint angrily replied to Spider-Man's insults as he formed sharp long daggers as his hands, "Just shut up and stand still!" 

"Not likely." Peter said avoiding another strike. "I gotta' slow him down somehow." He fired another burst of webbing as he dodged several more strikes from Marko. The webs covered Sandman and pinned him against the wall. 

"Now I've got you." Peter said as Flint struggled vainly against the webs that covered his wrists and ankles. He took a few steps towards Sandman and gazed into the man's eyes, "What happened to you?" 

"Me?" Flint laughed, "They fixed me; exactly the opposite of what I'll do to you!" Suddenly, a dozen fists emerged from his body from nearly direction and scored a major hit on Spider-Man, hurtling him into a car. Flint used those arms to tear away the webbing and once the job was done they faded back into his body. He began to march straight for the masked hero. "I'm coming for the itsy bitsy Spider-Man!" 

Peter smashed out of the car and soared straight for Sandman's head with his fist. 

Flint twisted his neck around. The sand gave him infinite maneuverability, and he just managed to dodge Spider-Man's attack by mere inches. Peter landed on the wall and pushed off and assaulted Flint with a kick. 

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed grabbed Peter by the legs and flung him against a pole. 

"Ah!" Peter yelled as he slammed against the metal, "What does it take to hurt this guy?" Peter pushed off the street and came down on Flint with a dropkick.

Sandman grinned just before Peter brought down his leg straight through him. "Finally." Peter said landing on his feet. He gazed at both piles of sand, "Is he dead?" He asked nervously, afraid that he had gone too far. 

Suddenly, the sand began to form up in their respective piles, and before Peter stood two exact versions of Flint Marko. "I'm going to tear you apart!" Both exclaimed in unison. 

"Aw nuts." Peter said dejected. The first Sandman closed in on Peter and struck out with two hammer fists. Peter twisted his legs and torso in a varying number of ways avoiding a hit. 

The second Sandman wasn't going to let his foe escape that easily and launched his own series of attacks. Peter twisted his body again into a pretzel and landed awkwardly. He found himself staring at a spike facing his eye. 

"What are you waiting for Peter, move!" He managed to flip his entire body and dodged the spike moments before it lanced out at him. Peter's eyes widened as he landed on the side of a building. "I can't beat him, no matter what I try." 

Each Sandman formed up into one single being. Flint Marko grinned at his reunited body and then to Spider-Man. "I used to just be a thug, like the ones you mess with every week. Now look at me, look at what they've made." His hands jutted out like a wave of sand straight for Peter, threatening to smother him, "Look!" 

Peter jumped off the side of the building and fired a web-line that took him across the street, "I need to get out of here!" He exclaimed as Flint launched another take, forcing to Peter keep moving, "I can't beat him!" 

Sandman laughed loudly at the sight of Spider-Man as ran from him. Flint Marko snapped his fingers once the wall crawler was out of sight and turned back to the police, still engaged with their opponents. "I think I'll finish today off with a bang." He formed a giant block with his hand again and brought it down on the cops with a cold sort of pleasure. 

Peter closed his eyes tightly and relied on instinct to get him home. He was afraid, terrified. He thought that the Goblin had been an irregularity, but now as horrifying as that prospect was, Peter realized that the entire playing field had changed. 


	23. The Sandman Part Four

Part Four 

"This is Ned Leeds, for the Daily Bugle, reporting from the eye of the storm." The young, blond reporter, gazed at the chaos all around him, "This is simply stunning, never has their been a crime wave that caused this much damage in such a short time in this city's history. I have with me, captain George Stacy of the police, who survived the incident." 

Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, gazed at the large screen television on his wall, intently, every one of his muscles expressing a different concern. "I see you held no restraint earlier today." 

"Why should I?" Flint Marko confidently asked sitting in a seat beside Fisk's table, "You said you wanted a crime wave, so I gave you one." He laughed, "It really felt great being out there, with all that power." 

"I'm sure it did." He replied grimly, "However, its always best to keep a few cards out of sight should the need for their use arise." Kingpin rubbed his brow wearily; "The city will be on alert, now." 

Flint shrugged, "So what? With me, they'd need to nuke the city! Did you see the way I handled Spider-Man?" He asked proudly looking at the television screen. 

"Indeed." Fisk answered back, "That meddlesome fool had been costing me thousands of dollars with his heroic antics. Speak of the devil." He remarked with a smirk. 

The battle between Sandman and Spider-Man played out on the screen. The latter threw everything he could at the criminal but all in vain. Flint couldn't help but clap his hands together in celebration of his performance, "I need to get in contact with Jack Vodones on the double, let him know that I need him to organize all of my guys again, I'm sure they've been having a hell of a time figuring out what to do, while I've been gone." 

Fisk's expression became somber, "Unfortunately, that's not true." He lit up his cigar and took a puff before elaborating to a rather confused Marko, "After you were disabled, I took control of your entire organization." Flint had been in charge of a small group of elite mercenaries that performed dubious tasks for figures in the crime world, Kingpin for one. "You must understand, I thought your life was relatively over at the time. Only later did I learn what a candidate you were for the Sandman project." 

"Fine." Flint replied quietly but somewhat aggressively, "Now that I'm back you can hand it right too me." His hands gripped the ends of the table. 

"That would cause more problems than it would solve." Kingpin said, "You see they've been assimilated into my own syndicate, to simply yank them out now could cause me to lose out on a considerable sum of money." 

The thug rose from his seat and leaned over the table towards Fisk, "I don't care." He said behind clenched teeth, "Give them back." 

"As I said, I can't." Fisk took another puff of his cigar and blew some of the smoke into Flint's face, "Why are you complaining? Look at what you've been given, you should be thankful that you're even alive." He said while gesturing carelessly with his hand. 

"Believe me, I know, but I still want my men back." Flint demanded. 

Kingpin shrugged, "They're _my_ men now." He laughed, "You don't like that, Mr. Marko, I can stick you back into another lab and see what some more gamma radiation doses do to you." 

Flint formed a mace with his fist and raised it menacingly; "You've got quite a mouth on you for a guy whose about to get the beating of his life." 

"Oh?" Fisk grabbed his cane and pushed down on the headpiece. Electricity immediately crackled throughout Flint's body, "I'm waiting for that beating, Mr. Marko." Fisk grinned as Sandman fell to his knees in agony and writhed across the floor. 

Once Kingpin ceased the torture, Flint immediately coughed up sand from his mouth onto the floor, "How?" He asked desperately, grunting from the pain. 

"Did you really think I'd let you live without a leash?" Fisk asked, "No, Mr. Marko. I had a device implanted into you, and when you changed, it did as well."

"I'll kill you." Flint swore staggering to his feet. 

Kingpin raised an eye and sighed in disdain. "I think you need to learn a little lesson about control." He unleashed another barrage of electricity and smiled, "I've been meaning to correct that attitude problem of yours for some time now." 

Peter closed his eyes and slowly drifted away in the bathroom tub. Relaxing in the calm warm water was a welcome break from the beating that Sandman had given him earlier in the day. 

His bruises were nowhere near as bad as he had worried but they hurt nonetheless. The warm air from the evaporating water allowed Peter to imagine he was somewhere else entirely. 

Of course the sharp sting from his leg forced him to confront reality far sooner than he would have wished. A knock slowly came to the door and soon after the tense voice of his uncle broke his moment of isolation. "Pete, I don't think this whole superhero thing is going to work out." 

"What?" Peter inquired moving his legs in the tub. His Spider-Man costume lay on the floor as some sort of reminder to the severity of his battle. 

"The television. Its all over the news." Uncle Ben sighed from behind the door. Peter could imagine his concerned eyes gazing at the slab of wood between them. "This hero thing just isn't going to happen." 

Peter was quiet for a moment as he pondered the situation and then reluctantly nodded, "Was that all?" 

"You got a phone call." Ben added with a degree of relief in his voice, "From somebody named Gwen." 

"Gwen?" Peter suddenly rose out of the tub; his body full reenergized and grabbed a towel that he quickly used to cover himself with. "What did she have to say?" 

Drops of water fell down onto the cold floor from Peter's body and quickly began to make a small puddle beneath him. 

Ben took a moment as he recalled the conversation; "She wanted to make sure you were still going to some dance with her on Thursday." 

"Thursday?" Peter's eyes slowly widened, "Yeah, I am. What did you tell her?" 

"I said you'd call back." Ben added, "I didn't know your school was going to have a dance, formal or informal?" 

Peter rubbed the edge of his chin and gazed at his face in the mirror pleased to see that already the bruises and scratches were no longer swollen, "Harry said it would be informal." 

"Okay, just try and fix yourself up for once." Ben remarked jovially. His tone suddenly became somber again, however. "Kiddo, I just want to make sure you're done with this Spider-Man thing." He sighed, "There's just too much of a risk that you'll get into trouble. I thought that maybe we could get through this, but this is the second time you could have…died. I already lost May…I don't want to end up being the only living Parker. Promise me, promise that you're done with this costume business." 

Peter was silent and slowly gazed into his own reflection searching for an answer. 

"Peter?" Ben said. 

"I promise." 

One day later. Wilson Fisk gazed at Dr. Spencer Smyth as he sat in a wheelchair, his lower body covered in bandages. It was amazing that the scientist was even alive considering the amount of damage that had been done to his lab when Flint destroyed it. 

"He's becoming rather volatile." Fisk noted, "Especially as of late." His massive hands were clasped together showing how deep in thought he really was, "You assured me that the plug could be pulled when the time came for it." 

Spencer nodded reluctantly and moved a little in the wheelchair. An act that caused him to feel stinging pain from his thigh. "Yes, that is still true. However, I'd like to object to destroying the Sandman so soon after his birth. If you would allow me too, I'd like to study the subject." 

"Out of the question." Fisk responded forcefully. The setting sun beamed in through the shades that covered his bulletproof windows. The large office was eerily silent and there was a sense of dread coming from both men sitting on opposite ends of a black table, each contrasting the other. "He _threatened_ me."

"That was to be expected." Spencer remarked urging, "Heightened aggression and impaired judgment showed up in all of our previous tests." 

Fisk prided himself on being the Kingpin of all crime and the methods that he had used to get there. "I refuse to leave Mr. Marko as a loose thread." 

Spencer nodded slowly remembering whom it was that paid for his expenses, "Very well. All I have to do is set the implant inside of his body on overload and that will be the end of him. Do you wish it done now?" 

"No." Fisk replied, "I have some enemies that I might as well have Flint remove before I discard him. Good day, doctor." 

"Before I go, I'd like to ask something of you." Spencer's voice was sheepish, after his trashing at the lab he decided not to push his luck for a while. 

Suddenly, preventing Fisk from responding, the phone rang. "Hold on for one moment, please." He pressed a button that ran along the surface of his smooth table, "Put it through the intercom please." Fisk ordered of some unseen employee that was hard at work maintaining the traffic of phone calls in Fisk Towers. "Hello?" He asked as soon as the sound of the connecting line was heard. 

"Mr. Fisk?" The voice of an elderly woman asked, "This is Mrs. Meed from Midtown High. Your son, Richard, was involved in another altercation." 

Fisk sighed slowly, "Excuse me, Mrs. Meed, could you get into contact with my lawyer. I'm sure he'll clear things up." He stomped his hand down on another button, shutting the connection off. 

For a moment Fisk gazed into Spencer's eyes and was silent. "My son is a bright student. Unfortunately, he has an attitude problem and ended up being kicked out of all the decent private schools. He has yet to learn that real control isn't won with fists. I can't believe he decided to get into trouble just one day before a school dance! He'll attend, I'll make sure of that personally." 

"My word." Spencer said at the thought of Wilson Fisk's son attending a private school, "What a shame." 

"He's not an isolated case. At my country club, a fellow member, Norman Osborn has a similar problem. Although from what Osborn tells me his son lacks motivation." 

Spencer shrugged, "What's become of America?" 

Fisk was silent for a moment and decided to cut to the chase, "What was it you wanted, Dr. Smyth." 

"I was wondering that when you decided to…_terminate_ Mr. Marko, if I could study the remains." 

Fisk grinned widely and laughed, "When I'm done with Flint, all that will be left is a bucket of sand, but if that's what you want I'll have it on your doorstep by next Monday." 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Kingpin of Crime or Spencer Smyth, the nefarious Sandman watched them from inside a vent as a pile of sand. He slowly grimaced and began to make his way back through the vent towards an exit that would take him into an alley. 

He should have known that Fisk would attempt a betrayal like this. Flint was becoming more and more powerful and soon not even their implant would be able to stop him. 

But before then, he needed some sort of insurance policy. It was then that he remembered a mention of Fisk's son. "Midtown High." He said menacingly. He knew where that was. "Maybe it's time, I showed Kingpin that they're other kinds of control." 

Peter picked the phone in the hallway up, "Parker residence." He said carelessly as he ate an oatmeal cookie. 

"Hey, its Harry." The young Osborn said on the other line. 

"Oh, how are you doing?" Peter inquired running his hand along his cheek. The scratches on his face were fully healed and Peter was beginning to realize how lucky he was that the spider decided to help him out with that one. Otherwise, he might just show up every day to school looking like somebody's punching bag. 

"So you're still coming tomorrow to the dance, right?" Harry asked. 

Peter nodded and gazed down the stairwell where noises from the television emerged. "Yes and I'm still bringing Gwen. You never did tell me who you were bringing." 

Harry laughed mischievously, "Well, it's a surprise. I really had to pull out everything but the kitchen sink to get her to go."

"Really?" Peter grinned, "You had to bribe her? What did you offer her, I want to hear this one for myself." 

"Limo, dinner after the dance, and the whole nine yards." Harry replied jovially, "Other than that it was all me, baby." 

Peter nodded, "Sounds good, see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Me at a dance with Gwen Stacy? Stranger things have happened."


	24. The Sandman Part Five

Chapter Five

Peter gazed at himself in the long mirror that uncle Ben had placed inside of his room. A nice plain white sweater covered his torso; meanwhile he finished off the straightforward look with a simple pair of blue jeans. He was dressed well and considerably more neatly than when he was just hanging around the house, but still looked very casual. He had also decided to comb his hair for once and was staring at the result. 

Uncle Ben slowly entered the room through the open door and immediately laughed, "There's a stranger in my house!" He grinned widely. 

Peter laughed, "Yeah and he's clean for once." He said commenting on his own appearance. "What time is it?" 

"Let me check." Ben replied and walked out of the room headed for the kitchen where a clock was displayed prominently on the wall. 

While Ben was gone Peter took the moment to adjust his collar. As he did for a brief moment, the Spider-Man costume underneath was visible but Peter made sure he fixed his collar so none of his red and blue attire could be seen. 

He remembered the promise he had made to Ben and for a moment hesitated. Peter wanted to rip the costume off and trash it away forever. However, something in his mind screamed out to Peter. It told him to keep it on, no matter what. Not so much because of impending danger, but out of a desire that needed to be fulfilled. 

With the sound of Ben's approach, Peter committed himself to keeping the costume and was silent. "Just about time to pick up Ms. Stacy." Ben remarked. 

"I better get going." Peter said quickly, almost making a mad dash for the door, ashamed to be in Ben's presence while he deceived his old uncle. 

"Good luck." Ben added. 

Peter nodded regretfully, "Thanks." 

Taking a deep breath and realizing just how sweaty his hands really were, Peter knocked on the front door of the beautiful Stacy home. He was silent for a moment as the sounds of crickets chirping and the nightlife of New York made their presence known all around him. 

There was a sweet smell from the building that Peter couldn't put his finger on. It reminded him of some of Aunt May's pastries. "She sure could cook." He recalled melancholy. 

The door finally opened and Peter came face-to-face with Captain George Stacy. The policeman had a bandage on his forehead. He eyed Peter slowly, "You're Parker?" He asked. 

"Yes sir. Is Gwen ready?" 

George nodded, "Hold for one second. Gwen!" He called into the depths of his home, "Gwen, that guy is here for you." George turned his suspicious eyes back to Peter, "Be careful with her out there." 

"I will." Peter replied. 

Finally, after a tense moment between Mr. Stacy and Peter passed, Gwen appeared in the doorway. 

Peter had to admit that his eye had traveled Gwen's path before. He had never been seriously infatuated with her, nor had he ever imagined the two of them together. Now, Peter could barely keep from collapsing right there on the spot. With puppy-dog eyes he gazed at his date. 

Gwen's blond hair draped around her head and shoulders forming some sort of golden halo that seemed to punctuate everything she did. She was wearing a black wool shirt that helped to display the curves of her body excellently. A flowing red skirt covered the lower portions of her body, teasing at Peter. "Are you ready?" She asked playfully. 

"In what sense?" Peter asked with a stunned expression. 

"So what was up with your dad?" Peter asked as he and a gorgeous Gwen Stacy walked down the street towards Midtown High. "I got the distinct impression he wanted to smack me around when he saw me." 

Gwen shrugged, "He's a cop, everybody's a suspect in his eyes. Even nice guys like you. Being an officer does things to you." She remarked. 

Peter smiled somewhat embarrassed, "Yeah, I suppose it'd have that effect." He looked at the moon hanging in the sky high above them. "Gwen, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question, I'd say." She replied. 

"Well…" Peter rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I don't know just how to say this…Why are you going to the dance with _me_." He laughed, "I mean, when there's an entire school full of guys like Flash Thompson why Peter Parker?" 

Gwen looked into his eyes quietly for a moment, "Peter, there's something wrong with the world. People these days are selfish and shallow and they come in the dozen. The nice guy, you, come only every once in a while." She raised her eyes, "That's reason enough?" 

Peter nodded, "Yeah, more than enough." 

Flint Marko was sitting in an old car that he had stolen. He watched the entrance to Midtown High with the focus of a hawk. This might be the most important night of his life and he intended to get it right. 

Slowly he watched the snot-faced kids come and go through the front doors of the high school. Eventually, his target showed up. Richard Fisk was a large kid, football team, with fuzzy red hair. He was with some girl that he kept calling Janet. 

Fisk had come through for his kid like he said he would and despite a recent fight, Richard was attending that dance. It made Flint sick, how kids like Richard ended up having the world handed to them, when Flint as a little boy had to fight for everything he ever got. 

He was going to show them all. Not only would he show Kingpin that he was no longer a mere pawn, but he was going to make sure everyone knew the name Flint Marko. He could finally get back at the world for always spitting on him. He could finally go back at that hag that he called mom and show her what he'd become. He knew this was going to be sweet.

Flint gazed at his sand-like fist and smiled, "Payback time. Soon." 

Peter and Gwen entered the school gym. "I didn't think there'd be this many people." He commented as they made they're way through the thick crowd. 

The gym was decently lighted, appeared to be able to hold at least one hundred, and the music hadn't really begun yet. DJs prepared to go in just a few minutes but the officials wanted to make sure everybody was here when things got moving. A large number of old wooden seats had been placed towards the rear of the gym so that people who needed to rest or wanted to relax and talk could sit.

A large fan was built into the ceiling. It spanned several feet and the slow rotating blades kept the room cool. Behind the blades was a vent that air was channeled through.

"Yeah, its really been anticipated for a while now." Gwen remarked grabbing his hand and leading him towards the center of the crowd, "Come on." 

Peter felt like a fish-out-of-water and decided it'd be best that Gwen lead the way. "Maybe she has an idea about what to do." Peter whispered sarcastically to himself. 

Eventually they bumped into somebody. "Peter!" Harry exclaimed throwing a surprised eye to Gwen for a moment, "You made it." He shook Peter's hand, "Good to see you came after all. You look great Gwen." 

"Thanks." She replied. 

"How's it going, Harry?" Peter asked a little overwhelmed by the crowd. 

"Fine." He replied. It was then that Harry's own date emerged from the crowd and to his side, "You already know Mary Jane." He said. 

MJ, the redhead, was dressed in a nice t-shirt and some jeans. She looked at Peter and smiled, "Harry told me you might show up, tiger." They exchanged a slight hug, something that raised Gwen's blood pressure a little. 

Peter shrugged, "Yeah, they managed to drag me here." He gazed across the building, "How are you doing?" He asked interested. 

"Me?" She brushed away some of her long red hair, "Fine, just fine. I wasn't planning on coming in the first place but Harry managed to convince me." 

"Same." Peter replied.

A silence settled in. Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson stood there facing one another. However, it wasn't awkward. There was a sort of contentment that only they could enjoy. Each smiled to the other. 

Gwen feeling left out, suddenly, grabbed Peter's hand more tightly, "Hey, they're getting ready to start the music." She began to pull him away and back into the mass of faces. 

"I'll see you around, Tiger!" MJ called out. 

"You too." Peter replied before vanishing. 

Harry clicked his tongue and shrugged. The music began to play; it was a fast paced song. "Let's dance." He suggested. 

"Sure." MJ said, rather distant at first. She quickly put on a smile like she always did and started to shuffle her feet. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't barge in here." One of the school's teachers said forcefully to Flint at a back entrance in an alley, "There's a dance going on and unless you're a student or member of the faculty, it's off limits." 

Flint laughed, "Off-limits?" He stretched his hand outward and enveloped the teacher, who only had a moment to screen, before breaking the man's entire body, "Tell that to somebody who cares." 

He dropped the corpse carelessly on the floor and slipped into the school undetected. 

Meanwhile, on the third floor directly above the school's gym, Dr. Curt Connors was hard at work. He slowly watched the reptile DNA combined with that of his own. 

His eyes were strained but he managed to continue on. His hands ran across the keyboard and entered vital commands that kept up with the progress of the experiment. 

Curt wasn't even supposed to be engaged in this project, the school had threatened to call somebody if he continued his work. He had too; it was not a choice for him. He looked at the stump where his right arm would have been, longingly. 

In one container was a living and breathing reptile, watching him from behind its case, beside it was a vial of human blood. Intently, Curt watched the lizard. 

"So what's up with Mary Jane?" Gwen asked as they talked to one another leaning up against the wall of the gym. She awaited an answer with all of the fury that characterized her father's run as police captain. 

"MJ?" Peter shrugged sheepishly, "She's a friend." 

Gwen squinted, "Just a friend?" Peter laughed, "What?" She asked. 

"Do you realize how much you sound like your father?" Peter replied. He sighed and was silent for a moment, "Do you want the truth or the truth through rose tinted glasses?" 

Her answer was a rather skeptical expression. Peter nodded, "Maybe something could have happened." He looked at MJ and Harry dancing and felt a tinge of jealousy in his heart, "Maybe, but nothing ever did. I don't know, it may have all been in my head." He turned back towards Gwen, "Nothing else to it." 

"I see." She said quietly, "Peter, hold me." 

He frowned at the unusual request, "Why?" 

"Just please hold me." Her voice sounded urgent and there was a sudden fear in her eyes, "Please." 

He awkwardly wrapped his arm around her and embraced Gwen. "Is something wrong?" 

"No." Gwen replied, "Just stand here for a few seconds." It was then that it happened. The beautiful redhead that had so captured Peter's attention previously gazed at them. 

Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy stared at each other for a moment realized what the stakes were and that each had just made their wager. 

Suddenly, the DJ was thrown into the crowd and the music came to an abrupt end. Peter frowned, "Its finished already?" 

Gwen shook her head, "No way. Whose that?" She asked pointing to somebody who was screaming in the crowd. 

"Looks like Richard Fisk." Peter replied taking a step forward. The tingling was beginning again, there was danger coming his way. The red-haired bully was pulled out of the crowd by some unseen force. One of the teachers managed to get to a light switch and with a simple flip illuminated the entire room with bright light. 

Just then, a massive figure burst through the crowd like a giant. His appearance sent four students flying in all directions. Peter knew immediately who it was. "Sandman." He whispered nervously. 

Flint Marko stood above the crowd, his lower body a wave of sand once again. "Richard Fisk!" He demanded angrily, realizing that he had lost the young man in the crowd, "You show yourself now or I'll rip everybody in the building apart and finish with you!" 

Peter closed his eyes, "I need to change." He told himself realizing that he could get to a bathroom and change in moments. He then remembered the beating Sandman had administered him. Screams echoed throughout the crowd as Flint began to search for Fisk again. 

He had two choices and little time to act upon. To run away or fight something that felt no pain, no exhaustion and would never stop and probably die in the process. "Gwen." He said placing his hand on her shoulder, "Run for that door and don't stop." 

The crowd began to pull in a million directions, many bolting for the door right away. Flint Marko desperately looked for his target and after swiping many away with his long powerful arm he found Richard cowering beside a chair. 

"You little punk." Flint remarked bitterly grabbing Richard in his hand. "You're going to come with me." 

"My dad's rich!" Richard replied, obviously terrified. "He'll give you whatever you want!" 

Flint frowned, "I don't want money." 

"Why then?" 

"You're my new hostage and until I get rid of the gun that your good ol' dad has against my head, you'll stay that way!" Flint snickered, "That could be a while." 

Like some sort of angel, a figure appeared and swooped Richard Fisk right out of Flint's hands. "What!" He barked and turned his head to the where the figure had landed. "Spider-Man." He said slowly, "I thought you would have learned your lesson by now." 

The costumed hero landed on top of a table full of drinks and food and immediately put Richard Fisk down, "I would have thought that if you really could change shape, you'd pick a better face, but I guess not even your powers could have done that." He replied. 

Sandman clenched his fist, "Round Two?" 

"Ready when you are." Spider-Man answered back. 

Flint formed sickles with his hands, "Time to get rid of one annoying insect." 


	25. The Sandman Part Six

Chapter Six

The Sandman swung his deadly pointed arms wildly at his foe, Spider-Man, furiously. Inside the costume, Peter Parker did the best he could to keep up with Flint. 

First, Flint brought his arm down on the table and smashed straight through. Peter barely managed to dodge it and landed on the floor of the nearly empty gym with ease. 

On the floor watching in horror was Richard Fisk. The gym was nearly empty and though he had been the target of this attack he found he was memorized by the spectacle. 

"Get out of here!" Peter barked at Richard, "I'll hold this clown off now make a run for the door." 

Richard nodded, "Fine." He pushed himself to his feet and made a break for the door that most of the people present had already escaped through. 

Flint formed a solid block with his hand and managed to score a blow against Spider-Man's jaw. "About time I landed one."

"Ah!" Peter crashed into a row of wooden chairs and slid across the ground. 

"Where are you going?" Flint demanded of Richard who was making his way towards the door. He stretched his hand out and covered the door in sand, cutting off Richard's only path of escape. "I'm not done with you, kid, not by a long shot." 

Peter smashed straight through Sandman's torso and rolled across the floor landing between him and Richard. He came up to his feet and faced down Sandman, "Well, he has to wait his turn, we're not finished yet." 

Flint charged straight for Spider-Man, his hands forming deadly spikes. He thrust and slashed at the elusive foe. 

Peter dodged every blow that Flint sent his way and retaliated with a sidekick. The impact of the hit nearly knocked Flint's head off, but within moments his skull reconnected with the rest of him. 

"Why try? Everything you throw at me does nothing!" Flint formed a mace and lashed out. 

Peter leapt into the air and contorted his body, avoiding the deadly weapon by centimeters. Before he could land he fired a web-line and soared across the auditorium with Sandman in pursuit. "That's the best you can do?" Peter asked landing on the side of the wall. "Jeez, you fight like an old man." 

"Shut up!" Flint's arms expanded and trashed at Peter like an endless wave of sand; "Stop talking and fight!" 

"I sense issues." Peter ran along the side of the wall, twisting and turning to avoid being smashed under the ceaseless flood of sand that was pouring out from Flint. He pushed off the wall and landed a punch against Flint's jaw before landing a dozen feet away. 

Flint gazed at the hole in his face and grimaced, "You're starting to piss me off!" He said as his jaw restructured. 

"Why'd you do that?" Peter asked, "It was an improvement!" 

"You're making this a lot harder than it has to be!" He charged forward via the wave of sand and threw everything he had at Spider-Man in one frantic attack. 

Peter's eyes widened, "Oh boy." He somersaulted and landed on both his hands just as two spikes of sand zipped by. He then pushed off the ground and twirled in the air just avoiding another sharp projectile from Flint. "Just keep moving." He told himself. 

The Sandman formed blocks with his hand and swung wildly. "This guy can't keep getting lucky!" Flint continued to press his attack forcing Spider-Man to fall back via flips. He swung his arm only to have the web-slinger duck under it and then leap straight into his face. Before Peter could break through Flint managed to get a hold of Spider-Man's ankle, "Got you at last!" He flung his foe into the ceiling. 

Peter crashed through causing pieces of plaster to fall down to the floor. He smashed past the ceiling and landed in a classroom just one floor above. "That seriously hurt." He said rubbing side of his head as he leaned against one of the overturned tables. 

Suddenly, through the hole that Peter had caused, Flint poured into the room and quickly solidified until he was standing over him. "Hi." Peter nervously said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Spider-Man, what's yours?" 

"Die!" Flint exclaimed covering Peter in a never-ending wave of sand. "How's the air, kid?" He gleefully asked at the sight of Spider-Man's sand covered body. Flint continued to hit Peter with a river of sand without any concern for what it would do. 

Peter closed his eyes and struggled to breath through the mask and the sand. "Its too much!" Peter exclaimed, "I can't break free." 

Without warning the side of the classroom exploded. The force of the blast hurtled both Flint and Peter back down into the gym. Debris flew everywhere, covering each fighter in dust. 

Slowly, Peter rose and gazed at the damage. Small fires raged throughout the gym. "That explosion came from Dr. Connor's class." He remarked wearily, "Why?" 

At that moment Gwen Stacy appeared over him with a face full of concern, "Spider-Man." She said nervously gazing, with a degree of terror, at the reforming Sandman, "Are you okay?" 

"You didn't leave yet?" He asked shaking his head in hopes of regaining his senses. The lower half of his mask had been torn off, and one of the lenses were gone. It was then that Peter spotted the fan. It had survived the blast and continued to slowly rotate. "Gwen, do you know where the control room is?" 

She nodded quickly, "Third floor, why?" 

Peter took a deep breath, "Go there and turn the fan to its highest setting, go past the safeties if you have too, and hurry! I'll hold Sandman here." 

"I'm on it." She rose suddenly and turned one last gaze at Spider-Man, "Who are you?" 

He stumbled to his feet, "That guy's punching bag." He said referring to Flint who was nearly solid again, "Now go!" 

Without delay Gwen vanished through a doorway leaving the two foes alone to finish their battle. 

Peter smashed straight through Sandman and followed up with a fierce barrage of kicks. "Fall damn you, fall!" 

A dozen fists popped out of Flint's body and began to block Spider-Man's attacks and launch assaults of their own. 

"Whoa!" Peter barked just as he avoided a swing from a sickle-like arm of the Sandman. He made a back flip and managed to kick Sandman's gut as he did so. 

Flint stumbled and took a moment to inspect the damage. A large indent marked his lower torso but he quickly restructured it in a moment. He retracted the other fists into his body and made a mace with his left and a hammer with his right. "How's that for customization?" He made his attack. 

Peter closed his eyes and took a moment to focus on the task at hand, "Instincts, do your job!" He dodged the first volley and followed up with one of his own. 

For all of Peter's strength his blows did little damage, Sandman came as violent as ever. These were some of the most acrobatic maneuvers Peter had ever pulled off and still he was hard pressed to avoid Sandman's ever changing hands. 

"That is it!" Flint declared, "Now I'll show you my full power!" His entire body slowly morphed into sand, "The full power of the Sandman!" It began; he launched a long sharp lance-like projectile from his body. 

Peter avoided it with ease, but then another came and another. After dodging nearly a dozen or so attacks he realized that the projectiles Sandman struck out with were not retracting into his body but embedding into the walls instead. 

"He's removing my breathing space." Peter remarked, realizing he was running out of time, "Gwen, hurry." 

Gwen Stacy entered the control room and slowly walked in to find the worker dead. She postulated that the creature fighting Spider-Man in the gym was responsible. 

Gazing at the control panel she frantically fought against time, "Come on, where is it?" She asked herself impatiently. It was then her eyes ended up on the fan controls. 

Her hand touched a knob and praying that this was the correct one she turned it to the maximum setting. "Work." She pleaded, "Work." 

Peter clenched his teeth and kept moving. He was nearly out of space; the Sandman had almost covered the entire gym in spikes. He performed a dazzling array of leaps and flips avoiding becoming some sort of sis kabob. 

However, like all good things his mobility came to an end. Flint finally landed a blow and hit Peter in the leg. "Nailed you!" 

"Ah!" He exclaimed landing against the wall. He fell on his ass and leaned against the wall. Sandman's spike had scratched along the length of his thigh. Peter looked up only to come face to face with one of Sandman's slowly moving spikes. 

It went along its way just stopping before making contact with his thread. "Jeez." He said quietly. 

Flint laughed at his victory, "Any last words, Spider-Man?" 

Peter took a deep breath realizing that he'd lost. It was then that he spotted the fan blades increasing in their rotation. Slowly, he began to feel the wind tug at him. "Yeah." 

"What?" Flint confidently inquired, "Make it good, kid." 

"Bye-bye." Peter pointed towards the blades. 

Flint frowned and turned his head, realizing that his shoulder was starting to be pulled away, "No!" 

The fan reached its maximum speed and began to suck everything in the room towards its deadly blades. Sandman's shoulder was torn off and became a cloud of sand only to be sucked into the fan. 

Flint gazed back at Spider-Man, "Help me!" He begged. The fan began to drag the rest of Sandman towards it. 

Flint formed two giant blocks of sand with his feet and held onto the floor of the gym as hard as he could, "No, it can't end like this!" He exclaimed. Despite his best efforts the fan continued to pull him. Flint's body slowly came apart dragging it all into the blades where it was sliced up and thrown into the vents. 

He felt it all slipping away, every piece of him. All of his ambition and plans faded away as a simple instinct for survival told him to hold on. It was all in vain; he lost his footing and flew across the gym. In one fatal moment, Flint Marko hit the blades of the fan and was scattered into a million pieces. The Sandman was dead. 

Peter was still not safe however. He fired a web-line that connected with the floor of the gym. He dangled in the air and held tightly onto the end of the web-line, otherwise he'd meet a similar end as his dead foe. "Turn it off!" He exclaimed. "Off!" He slowly felt himself losing hold of the line. 

With a great amount of relief, Peter heard the sounds of the blades dying. Once the force had decreased he slowly began to descend back down towards the floor until he safely landed. 

He breathed hard as he lie on the floor of the gym. Gwen Stacy slowly appeared over him, "You're still alive?" She nervously asked. 

Peter laughed, "Yeah." He rose to his feet despite the pain in his back, "At least I think I am. Thanks." 

"Don't sweat it." She replied slowly gazing across the gym and then grimaced at the noise of police sirens. "You'd better go." 

He nodded but hesitated for a moment. Peter wondered what would happen if he told Gwen everything. How would things change? He then realized what it had done to his relationship with Uncle Ben, how he had lied to the old man. Peter decided not too, he lied enough as it was, he didn't need any more. 

She looked into his white lenses, past them in fact, into his eyes, "Goodbye." 

"Yeah." Peter said. Before he could turn around he found himself pressing his lips against her. He finally broke away from it and took a deep breath, "Bye." 

He fired a web-line through the hole in the ceiling and vanished into the darkness. Gwen was left alone standing in the gym. It was then she began to realize her heart was torn, between Peter and this masked figure, and she felt something similar in his kiss. She only managed to stand there for another moment before finally realizing what had just happened and laughed at the absurdity of it all.


	26. What Tangled Webs We Weave Part One

What Tangled Webs We Weave

Part One

"It was just amazing." Gwen Stacy said to Harry Osborn as they stood outside the devastated school. Only an hour had passed since the battle between Sandman and Spider-Man ravaged the grounds but already an armada of reporters and policemen had descended on the building. "He almost died!" She exclaimed. The flashing lights from the police cars illuminated the night.

Harry nodded slowly, "I heard there was an explosion." 

She shrugged, "Something happened." Gwen gazed at the side of the building where black scorch marks indicated that a fire had raged there. "It looks like it came from Dr. Connors class." She remarked. 

"Whatever it was, it was big." Harry noted. The mass horde of students crowded around the scene anxious to see what the police discovered inside. Harry turned around and raised his eyes, "Peter!"

A rather tired and weary looking Peter Parker appeared out of the crowd holding a camera. "Hey." He said sheepishly, "Are you two alright?" 

"We're fine." Harry replied, "Did you see what happened?" 

"No, I got pulled out with the crowd." Peter said. 

Gwen interjected eagerly, "It was Spider-Man. He showed up and gave up that _monster_ a fight!" She laughed shakily, "I thought for a moment he was going to die, but he managed to pull through in the end." 

"Oh." Peter said unable to hide his smile. He still remembered her kiss and how sweet it had felt against his lips. 

Harry frowned, "What?" 

"Nothing." Peter replied. He held up the camera in his hands, "I had better get some pictures from the Bugle." 

"Right." Harry said, "Come on Gwen, I think I saw Liz by the ambulance." 

Peter took a deep breath as they vanished back into the crowd and took several steps towards the building. He had pulled his camera and ID from the Bugle out from his locker inside the school when he switched back into street clothes. 

He walked up towards the yellow police tape that formed a protective barrier between the public and the damage high school. One police officer got in his way, "Sorry kid, you need to keep away." 

"I'm a photographer from the Daily Bugle." Peter replied and gestured towards his camera, "I just want a couple of external shots." 

"Fine but don't get too close. We think there's some structural damage." The cop walked away from Peter and towards a pack of his fellow officers who were discussing their search plan outside the front door. 

Peter raised the camera and managed to get some decent snap shots but he knew that the real carnage was inside, partially, because he had caused some of it himself.

"Hey, tiger." Mary Jane said slowly walking to his side, "How are you handling all of this?" She looked a little shaken but it seemed that her resolve was getting her through this. 

"Pretty good." Peter said, managing to not wince at the stinging pain that bothered him so around his ribs. "You?"

She laughed, "I've been around disaster scenes before, this is no worse." MJ looked at Gwen talking to Harry, "Your date seems really head over heels about this Spider-Man guy." 

Peter nodded, "Who wouldn't be? I hear he's insanely handsome." He took another shot of the school, unable to wonder whom Gwen was really attracted to: the mask or the man. "How about you?" 

"What do I think of Spider-Man?" MJ clicked her tongue. "I don't know. All of the girls seem to be in love with him." 

Peter laughed, "That's understandable." He lowered his camera, "But not you." 

"No." MJ shrugged, "I've been with enough guys to know people are never what they seem like on the surface." She raised her eyes, "Take you for example." 

"Me?" Peter rocked his head back, "How do I come off?" 

She brushed away some of her red hair and her tone became almost loving, "You're a quiet guy. Very repressed. You let people walk all over you, even though I think if you wanted you could be as bad as people like Flash." MJ placed her hand against Peter's face, "You care about people and I think that's what attracts people to you. Despite how badly you get shafted by the world, you never give up hope." 

"What about you?" Peter inquired intently. 

"Me?" MJ lowered her eyes; "I think the world sees an airhead at times. People think I just shrug life's blows off, live every moment for a thrill, maybe even that I'll sleep around with guys just for the hell of it." 

Peter's face widened, "I've never thought that about you." He leaned in and grabbed her arm, "_Never_." 

She shrugged, "Tell that to the football team." MJ said bitterly, "Some nights, I wish I could just run away, from home…from myself. Peter, I _need_ to say something to you, and I'm afraid of what you'll answer with. When I saw you with Gwen tonight, I realized something about myself. I lo-." 

"Hey!" A man called from behind Peter, "You!" 

"What?" He said turning around to face the man. Peter's face widened upon seeing the imposing figure. He was a tall, large man, with blond hair and a face that screamed athlete. 

The figure snapped his fingers, "What are you doing? I've got this job." 

Peter frowned, "And you are?" 

"Eddie Brock." The large man responded angrily, "I don't care if you were on these sight first, _I've_ got this one!" 

"Sorry, but it seems you were a bit late." Peter defiantly responded, "I've already got the shots." 

Eddie frowned, "You're that Parker kid, right? I don't care if you do get shots of Spider-Man, I lost twenty bucks on cab fare just getting here." He took a step towards Peter, "This one is mine." 

"You're welcome to take shots, but I already spoke to Mr. Jameson over the phone and I've got it." Peter answered back unwilling to back down, "Take it up with him." 

"Why you little snot-nosed kid." Brock clenched his fist, "Are you looking for a beating or something. Because last I checked, you're _smaller_ than me!" 

Peter closed his eyes, "Good thing size doesn't equal strength." 

"You want to test that?" Brock inquired. 

A police officer approached them, "You're going to have to get back; we found some people and are going to start pulling them out soon." 

"Did you find Dr. Connors?" Peter inquired.

The cop shook his head, "No, we didn't find anybody in his lab, we think it the explosion have been something he left on." 

"Certainly." Brock said just before snatching the camera from Peter's hands, "We were just leaving." He flung Peter's camera into the crowd, and the sound of it smashing on the asphalt, "Isn't that right, Parker?" 

Peter grimaced and watched Eddie step aside so that the police could begin moving people out of the school. There was a tense moment between the two that was only broken by the line of cops that came between them. 

He turned around, "MJ?" It was then that Peter realized she was gone. He remembered what she had said, the passion in her voice, and couldn't help but feel a great swell of sadness in his heart. 

Stepping through the front door of his home, Peter braced himself for what would prove to be one of the most difficult confrontations he had ever been put through. 

Once he was inside, he closed the door and walked into the living room, where Ben Parker was eagerly awaiting his nephew's arrival. "Hey, Pete." He said quietly. "Care to explain?" He pointed towards the television where an artist's rendition of Spider-Man played across the screen. 

"I had no choice." Peter replied. 

"Sure you did." Ben stood up and took a step towards the younger Parker, "You said you wouldn't go back into costume ever again. You made a promise to me. A vow and you _lied_." He looked quietly into Peter's face, "You lied to me." 

Peter sighed, "I know. It wasn't right but I had no choice, I had to stop Flint Marko before he destroyed the entire school." 

Ben shook his head, "You did have a choice." 

"Should I have let him killed everyone?" Peter demanded, "I had to stop him before it was too late. Remember great power and responsibility?" 

The old man grabbed Peter's shoulder, "I'm not saying you shouldn't have helped those people. I'm proud of that. What I am angry with is that you did it as Spider-Man, I'm upset that you lied to me." 

"Why?" Peter asked, his eyes full of desperation, "Why are you so afraid of that costume?" 

"Because I don't want to lose you to it!" Ben barked angrily. "You can be whatever you have to be without that thing, you have to remember who you are." 

Peter shook his head, "I'm Spider-Man." 

"You're Peter Parker. That costume, that identity is just a façade." 

"No." He replied passionately, "You have to realize that there is more to me than just your nephew." 

Ben bit his lip, "I know that and I know what you can be. What you have to understand is that no matter what you can give it up, there's nothing stopping you from just throwing the costume away." 

"Yes there is." Peter replied, his eyes full of tears, "You have no idea what I've done." 

The old man's face widened, "What? What have you done?" 

Peter closed his eyes sorrowfully, "I wish I could tell you, uncle Ben. My sins too great, I know you couldn't face me if you knew. Sometimes, I can't even bear myself knowing what happened." 

Whatever mental wounds Peter had suffered because of his role in May's death were torn open. Seeing Ben like this, ripped into the very core of his being. 

"Is it that bad?" Ben asked fearful of what his nephew had done. 

Peter clenched his teeth and for a moment hesitated. "Worse than you could ever imagine." He lowered his head ashamed of the truth, "Maybe, in a way that mask is the only escape I have, it's the only way I have of avoiding what I've done." 

Ben could barely keep from crying, "What can I do? In the name of God, what can I do?" 

"Nothing." Peter grimly said, "This is my cross too carry and nobody else's." 

His loving uncle sighed deeply, "I'm here for you Pete. No matter what." 

Peter smiled sadly, "You always were." 

"And I always will." Ben hugged Peter, "We'll get through this, I promise." 


	27. What Tangled Webs We Weave Part Two

Part Two

Harry Osborn entered the penthouse still a little shaken from the night's events. He was quiet for a moment afraid to move on any further for fear of finding his father. 

Unfortunately, for him, he had no other choice. Harry walked into the study to find his father, Norman Osborn, staring at the fireplace. "Dad?" 

Norman turned around and gazed at his son, "Harry... I heard there was an incident at your school, some people were killed." He had a newspaper in his hands but he quickly put it down on the couch and approached his son. 

"I'm fine, dad. It was some kind of creature, but Spider-Man showed up." Harry replied. 

Norman's eyes closed to slits, "That insect." For an instant he seemed lost in thought but quickly refocused on Harry, "Its good to know you're alright." It was an unusual moment between the two, where Norman showed genuine concern for his son's safety. "How was your date?" 

Harry remembered the long night with Mary Jane and smiled, "I'm in love." 

"Love?" Norman grimaced, "You just met the girl, what was her name?" 

"Mary Jane Watson." Harry responded, "She really is an amazing person. I wish you could have met her." 

Norman sighed, "He's in love with somebody after one day." He scoffed at his son, "Where's her family live?" 

"Queens." Harry replied. His father shook his head for a moment to which Harry asked somewhat angrily, "What?" 

The tycoon and father shrugged his shoulders, "I fear for the day when you take control of the family business. You fall in love _weekly_ and the girls always seem to be _trash_. It'll only be a matter of time before some woman robs you blind." Norman turned away from his son out of disgust and grabbed his newspaper. 

Harry was silent for a moment but slowly built up resolve was within him, "One day I'm going to leave and you're not going to have me to kick around anymore." 

"Yep." Norman replied sardonically, "When your eighteen." He smirked and opened up his paper, "Until then shut up and get out of my sight." 

The young Osborn wanted to lash out. He held the anger within allowing it to simmer and with a dejected expression left his father alone. 

Peter was standing outside the school on this Friday morning. A large crowd of students in fact stood with him. The principle had allowed the students to come to school as they always did, but the recent damage forced them to stand outside and wait for the faculty to reach their decision. 

It was a fairly large crowd, but on first glance, it became obvious that many students decided not to show up at all. Most were anxious for the week to be done with, as it would be the last one before their summer vacations started and their junior year ended. He turned around to gaze at the numerous faces and smiled when he spotted one, "Hey Gwen." 

The blond smiled at him, her bright red lipstick shone in the sunlight, "Pete." She said jovially and draped her arm around his torso, "How are you?" 

"I've had better days." He replied still feeling some of the blows that he had suffered the night before.

"Are we doing anything this week?" Gwen asked cuddling up against Peter's chest and realizing how muscular he really was. 

"I wasn't planning on doing much." He responded. "I heard that NYU was about to unveil their new electron microscope." Peter took a moment to realize how that sounded, "But I wasn't going to see that anyway." 

Gwen smiled, "So let's do something." 

"Like what?" Peter inquired. 

"Well, me and a couple of other people are heading to Florida for the entire week. If you can come we'll cover the costs." 

Peter's eyes raised, "Florida?" He said somewhat shocked at the offer, "An entire week." He then winced at another sting of pain. 

"Come on." Gwen insisted eagerly, "It'll be fun, besides you look like you could use the rest." 

Peter nodded, "Yeah I guess I could." He sighed for a moment and realized that he had never even been out of New York State before. "I'll come." He said proudly, knowing uncle Ben would embrace the idea. 

"Great, be ready around Sunday. We'll come back that Friday, so bring enough clothes to last you." She gave Peter a hug, "I can't wait."

Peter suddenly scratched the back of his head, "Neither can I." He wondered for a moment which one of them she truly loved: the man or the mask? 

"A week!" Mr. Jameson said, "How am I going to go a week without Spider-Man pictures!" He was sitting behind his desk. The sounds of frantic work all throughout the Bugle could be heard.

Peter nodded, "I'll be in a Florida for a week." He said, "I've given you plenty of pictures, you should be able to use those." 

"Can't do that. I used them up in the special I did two weeks ago. That sold papers like hotcakes!" Jameson rubbed his mustache slowly and puffed his cigar, "No, I'll just have to figure out a way to utilize your services."

One of the reporters, Ned Leeds, entered the office through the open door interrupting their conversation, "Mr. Jameson, I've got word about a possible Bruce Banner sighting in Utah. Hey, Parker." 

Peter made a brief waving gesture with his hand. 

"Well get on it!" Jameson barked. 

"Already am!" Ned said before bolting out the door. 

"Robby!" Jameson called. 

Immediately, the editor appeared in the surly Jameson's doorway, "What is it JJ?" 

Jameson put down his cigar, "Do we have anything in Florida?" 

"I was just talking to Ben Urich about some recent break-in's at zoos across the state." Robertson replied. "Apparently, somebody's gotten the bright idea to free gators and crocodiles." 

"Great." Jameson responded, "Parker get over there and get some shots." 

Peter grimaced, "Sir, I'm going on vacation." 

Jameson smiled, "What sort of vacation to Florida would be complete without a trip to those particular zoos?"

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Peter said defeated.

"Not if you want to keep your job." 

Peter nodded reluctantly, "Fine, you win. Which zoos?" 


	28. Man and Beast Part One

Man and Beast

Part One

Jack Davis walked along his route as he had done a dozen times before, with his flashlight held tightly in his hands. The moon that hung over the sky shone brightly down on him. He looked inside one of the habitats and made sure everything was secure with a quick glance.

He was a security guard for Florida's largest preserve for alligators and crocodiles. He took a deep breath of the air and wiped his brow of sweat. "He, Sammy, come in." 

"Sam here." A voice called back from the other side of the line, "What's up?" 

Jack scratched his earlobe, "Where the hell is Mike, he was supposed to meet me right by the gate." 

"I don't know." There was a pause, "Last I heard, he was by the western alligator tank. Go check there." 

"I'm on it." Jack turned the radio off and began to walk down the lonely and dark road towards the tank. His eyes slowly ran across the terrain. He had been here for ten years, a loyal and dedicated man who went about his work with a passion, no matter how dull. 

The sounds of animals in the night were all around him, and most men would be shaking in their boots by now. However, Jack had long ago become accustomed to their various noises. 

Jack sighed as he made his way along the perimeter of the tank, "Damn, where are you, Mike?" The wind blew gently against his skin and made sure that he didn't become too comfortable. 

It was then that his eye spotted something. He turned his head around and saw a human figure leap over the ledge of the perimeter and vanish behind some bushes. 

"What the hell?" Jack shone his flashlight towards the bush only in time to see somebody, dressed in a white lab coat and purple pants run into the darkness. "Mike! Is that you, man?" 

Silence was his only answer. Jack slowly walked towards the gate that led down into the tank. He gazed inside for any sign of Mike or that elusive figure. Without meeting any success, he decided a closer investigation was necessary. He pulled the keys from his pocket and used them to open the gate. With only his flashlight for protection he entered the tank. 

Jack slowly entered the tank, keeping a close eye on the sleeping gators. His flashlight shone across every inch of the large habitat. He saw something zip deep into the bush and saw what he thought was a hand. "Whose that!" He barked. When no answer came he reached for his stun gun and slowly entered the bush. 

"Hello?" He asked as he swept his gun across the tank. "Whose there?" It was then that he spotted it. An eye was staring at him from behind the bush, just one foot beside him. "Jesus Christ." 

He spun around and aimed straight for that which stared at him even now. Before he could bring his weapon to bear, a green and reptilian hand stretch out and caught his fist within its grasp. 

Unable to speak, Jack merely watched in terror as the face behind the bushes emerged. "My God." He murmured. The reptilian face snarled angrily and opened its jaws slowly. "What are you?" He said feebly. 

The monster licked its teeth and stood fully out of the bush. His lab coat and torn pants seemed to contrast with his animalistic nature. "Human." 

"Don't kill me." He begged, realizing that he was at this creature's mercy. 

"Food." The monster growled. He crushed Jack's hand with ease and shattered every bone that was there. The guard couldn't even manage to scream. 

He flipped Jack over and slammed into the ground. The roars from the creature quickly silenced the screams, as the other alligators joined in on the feast. 

Peter Parker walked through the terminal, with both his duffle bags in each hand. "They're boarding our flight?" He inquired. The terminal was bustling with people on their way to the plane.

The terminal was literally bustling with activity as people traveled in nearly every direction, often fighting against each other to make sure they made their flights. 

"Looks like it." Said Gwen Stacy, walking alongside him, checking their tickets. She looked at Peter and frowned, "Are you alright? You look a little nervous?" 

He nodded, "This is my first trip on a plane." He laughed, "I guess I thought I'd be handling this better." 

"Well, I'll be there to get you through it." Gwen gently said. She looked at Jill as she walked past the couple, "Hey." 

Jill grinned and turned around, "Hi Gwen." She looked at Peter awkwardly and merely continued on ahead. 

Peter slowly sighed in response to Jill's dismissive nature. He wondered if he was getting used to it by now. He began to realize how many people from his class were actually going on this trip and couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. 

They finally reached the end of their journey and found themselves at the end of a line that was moving towards the interior of the plane. Peter took a deep breath, "Here we go." He said shakily. 

Gwen grabbed his arm, "You'll do fine." She said squeezing his arm calmingly. 

"I hope so." Peter responded. 

The boarding went on without incident. Peter put both of his bags into a compartment after finding out that he had a window seat, but wondered if that was a good thing or not. He relaxed into his seat. 

"Peter, I've got to use the bathroom. You'll be fine?" Gwen said standing beside her vacant seat. 

He nodded, "Sure." Peter watched Gwen vanish down the aisle. He looked out the window, at the asphalt and technicians'; making sure everything was ready for take-off. 

Clasping both hands together, Peter couldn't help but laugh at his own dread at flying. He had never done it before, and supposed that it happened to everybody. Of course not everybody swung through the city at perilous heights. 

His ever-faithful spider-sense flared. He contorted his back and neck and easily dodged a small ball of paper that zipped by and collided with the back of the chair in front of him. Soon there after, Peter could hear somebody cursing at the apparent miss. 

"Oh no." Peter remarked at hearing the voice and peered behind his table, only to see Flash Thompson and one his lackeys sitting two rows behind him. He sighed and leaned back into his seat, "That's just great." Even with his newfound powers, Flash still brought a great deal of terror to Peter's life, just not directly anymore. 

Gwen soon returned to her seat beside Peter, "Anything happen while I was gone?" 

Peter clenched his teeth and felt a great deal of nervousness build up in his chest, "No." 

"Okay." Gwen replied, oblivious of the truth. 

"How long is this flight?" Peter asked. 

"Just a few hours. Why?" 

Peter shrugged, "Just curious." He leaned against the mirror as the stewardess began to inform the passengers that they were about to take-off for Florida. "This is going to be a long day." 

Meanwhile, back in New York City… "Mrs. Connors, do you have any idea where your husband may be? Asked the tall and imposing FBI agent. 

The raven-haired wife nervously held the napkin to her eyes and wiped several of the tears away, "You people told me he died!" She replied angrily. 

Several days ago, there had been an explosion in his classroom. At least then, she knew what she was dealing with, but now what the agents told her had completely turned her world upside down. 

"No remains were found at his lab, he must have not been there. Did he ever say anything, about trouble at work or with people that might wish to do him harm?" The agent inquired listening to every bit of what the woman had to say. He was inside the Connors' home, standing in her kitchen.

"Nothing." She replied panic-stricken, "I-I mean, he was having trouble with his experiments, but not anything serious." 

The agent nodded, "Yes, these experiments. He was conducting research in the regenerative properties of lizards. The school forbade him from further research and according to the wreckage we found at his lab it seems he ignored them." He took a moment to carefully word his next statement, "Is it possible, that Dr. Connors may have destroyed the lab in order to lash out at the school?" 

Mrs. Connors' face became bold and outraged, "No! Curt is a gentle man and he would never do such a thing. Now get the hell out of my home." 

The plane had successfully landed several hours after leaving New York behind. For the first time in Peter's life he had left the state and the city. It was a slightly exhilarating feeling if he hadn't been sick to his stomach. 

"You did great, Pete." Gwen said encouragingly as they picked their bags up and slowly made their way to the airport's exit. "You only puked in the bathroom three times." 

"Well, you can stick a fork in me because I'm done." Peter said slowly rubbing his unsettled stomach. "Where are we staying?" They stopped near a newsstand. 

Gwen smiled, "Everybody that came pitched in for the money it would take to book us all into a nice hotel. You're going to love it." 

"Well, well, well. Its Peter Parker." Flash Thompson confidently approached his old enemy, "With Gwen Stacy." He said smiling, "You need to learn to stop bringing these things home whenever you find one lost on the street." 

"Shut up." Gwen snapped back. 

Flash's face quickly formed a scowl, "Why? You need to fight his battles for him?" 

Peter saw Flash taking a more aggressive stance towards Gwen and intervened facing the jock head-on. "Unless you want to end up like that car, the last time we clashed, I suggest you back off, Thompson. Now." 

"One day I'm going to find out how you did that, Parker." Flash coldly responded before fading back into the crowd. 

Gwen raised both her eyes and patted Peter on the back, "I'm impressed." 

"Don't be." Peter responded, "My knees are shaking." He wondered why for a moment but found no answer. "Come on, let's get to that hotel." 

As they left, Gwen spotted Mary Jane Watson moving around the airport. She quietly watched her competition and with a graceful tug pulled Peter out of the airport before the two could run into another. 

The Lizard slipped into the lab through the window. He wasn't far from the preserve that now served as his base of operations. The lab was empty but the equipment inside would serve his needs. 

The tattered lab coat barely hung over him but seemed to be a reminder of what he once was. Lizard stomped across the lab and pulled a sealed vial full of alligator blood from his pocket that he had obtained from the animals at the preserve. 

He walked towards one of the cabinets and ransacked them for what he desired. Lizard eventually found it, another vial full of human blood. "Yesss." He murmured. 

Without further delay, he placed both vials down on the table and searched the drawers for an array of chemicals. After several long minutes passed, free of interruption, he placed all his materials on the table. 

He grabbed a rather long test tube and began to mix the chemicals into them to form a foul smelling blue formula in the tube. "At lassst." Lizard used a syringe to extract the liquid out of the tube. He gazed at the formula inside and hissed eagerly. 

Using the syringe, he injected the formula into the vial full of human blood. Within moments the composition began to change and Lizard could see the difference. He nodded and did the same with the alligator blood. The results were similar and the elation that Lizard felt were obvious. 

He couldn't help but wait in the shadows when he heard a scientist approaching. The opportunity he presented was too much for Lizard to ignore. 

The scientist opened the door to the lab and entered. Upon seeing the state of the lab and the blue-colored formula in the test tube he could only frown and scratch his head, "What in the hell did this?" 

Lizard popped out from the shadows with the syringe, full of his new formula, and advanced on the scientist. The human had only mere moments to react before the creature was on him, and he wasted those precious seconds by screaming. 

The Lizard slammed the end of the needle into the man's neck and wasted no time in pumping the formula into the man's bloodstream. Within seconds his compound was flowing through the scientist's body and the change was evident. 

Looking proudly at the results of his labor, the Lizard slowly hissed and eagerly rubbed his hands together. "Everything isss almossst ready."


	29. Man and Beast Part Two

Part Two 

Peter could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the hotel. "Wow." He simply said, staring at the plush and luxurious decorations, "This place looks like it cost a fortune." 

Gwen nodded, "Which is why everybody pitched in." She laughed, slowly dragging Peter into the lobby where a number of their fellow classmates were already hanging out, "Something else isn't it? We all voted on the hotel after surfing on the net." 

"Sure is." Peter responded, "I don't think I've ever been somewhere this nice." He felt a little overwhelmed and somewhat guilty that he hadn't helped pay for this. "Is that a pool?" He asked gazing through one of the glass doorways. 

"Yep." She said. The lobby was crowded with guests moving back and forth, and the sudden influx of teenagers from Midtown High. "I was hoping you be impressed." 

Peter laughed, "Impressed isn't the word. Is our room like the rest of this place?" 

"You'll find out, but for right now, I want to show you the rest of this place." Gwen said, "You just have no idea how great this place is." 

"First, Mary Jane and now Gwen Stacy." Said an irate Flash Thompson to a friend as they stood near the front desk with their bags on the floor. "Who does Parker think he is?"

"How does he go from the biggest loser in the school to bagging those two?" Asked his friend while he ran his fingers through his goatee. "Just doesn't make sense." 

Flash clenched his teeth, "Well, let's make sure that this week's a living hell for him. We still have to pay him back for what he did to that car." 

His friend gulped suddenly, remembering that wreckage, "What are we going to do." 

"Nothing yet." Replied Flash, "Just keep an eye on him." 

Peter, with bags in each hand, followed Gwen into their room. He was immediately surprised to find out how large it actually was and whistled once he was through the door. "I can't get over how nice this place is." 

"It really is great." Gwen responded. "Come on, I'll show you around." She had relatively intimate knowledge of the rooms after looking at them for so long through the hotel's website. 

"Sure." Peter put their bags down by the door and closed the door. "What's first?" 

Gwen gestured across the room, "This is the living room of course." She said referring to the seat arranged around a dining table, "That's where we eat." 

Peter nodded, "Sounds good."

"That's the bathroom, down there." She said pointing to one of the doors, "Here, follow me." 

Gwen led him into the bedroom. There was a large screen television facing the end of a king-size bed, "That's where we'll sleep." 

Peter frowned, "What?" 

"That's our bed and there's the T.V., if you want anything you can call room service from there." Gwen remarked as she gestured towards a telephone placed carefully on a cabinet. 

"I was under the impression we'd be in different rooms." Peter said nervously, "Or at least separate beds." 

Gwen raised her eyes and leaned against the wall, "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, its just I-I didn't know y-you were planning on u-us sleeping _together_." Peter stammered. 

"Why not?" She said with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Pete, I trust you. I know you well enough to know you won't take advantage."

Peter sighed, "But I don't know _you_. I've only known you for a little while, and even though I think you're great, I don't want to go and make that kind of a commitment." 

Gwen was silent for a moment and seemed to be taking in his words, "I understand. The couch in the living room has a bed you can pullout. Its pretty comfortable." She seemed resigned, "I'm going to take a shower." 

"I'm really sorry about this." Peter said regretfully, "I mean that." 

"Its alright, Peter." Gwen plodded out of the room. 

Peter sat down on the end of the bed and shook his head, "This is the second time I've refused the advances of a beautiful woman. What am I, gay?" He said sarcastically. Peter realized how similar this conversation and been to the one he had with MJ about the very same subject. 

That's when he realized the real reasons behind why he had rejected them both. It was that damn parenting that aunt May and uncle Ben had given him, they had taught him to be a man of morality and he was one. Until he sorted out whom he really wanted: Mary Jane or Gwen, he didn't want to commit himself to either relationship. 

Peter imagined that Harry Osborn had just smacked him on the back of the head and demanded to know what was wrong with him. 

The phone suddenly rang, diverting Peter's attention away from his thoughts. He stood up and picked the receiver up and held it against his ear, "Hello?" 

"Parker? Is that you?" A surly voice barked on the other line. 

He frowned, "Mr. Jameson? How did you reach this number? Forget that, how did you even know where I would be?" 

Jameson laughed, "That's not the important thing, Parker." The sounds of the Bugle were audible even through the phone, "Have you checked out any of those zoos?" 

"Not yet." Peter said. 

"What in the blazes are you waiting for?" 

Peter's eyes widened and he looked at the phone in disbelief, "Mr. Jameson, this is my _vacation_!" 

The man in charge of the Bugle mumbled something, "Well, you can start by seeing some wonderful animals. Now get out there Parker!" 

Peter shook his head at the sound of Jameson hanging up the phone. "Gwen!" He called out.

"Yes?" She responded on the other side of the bathroom door. 

He sighed and lowered his shoulders, "I need to do some work."

The Lizard gazed at the case full of syringes. His blue-tinted formula inside each syringe seemed to glow, boasting what power they had. He ran his fingers along the tube of one of the syringes. "Sssoon I can begin to myssstify the world. Onccce I finish the refinementsss the formula will be perfect." While, the results had been impressive, they were nowhere equal to the original product.

He was hiding in the bush of the nature preserve. Humans had been by all day long, keeping him in the shadows, to gaze at the alligators. The Lizard felt nothing but contempt for them, so sure of their superiority. 

The Lizard raised one of the syringes and hissed angrily. He intended to show humanity the full force of his brilliant might; then they would learn who was the superior. 

The monster put his reptilian hand beside his ear and shook his head angrily. The headaches were returning, stronger than before, but Lizard fought them off, nothing could get in his way. "I need help to finisssh my work. Thessse calculations are too much for one perssson." 

It was then that his enhanced hearing picked up a familiar voice just over the perimeter of the habitat. The Lizard gazed out from the bush and spotted the source of the voice, he had known him in his past. 

The Lizard clenched his fist and hissed angrily, "Misster Parker." 

Peter took a snapshot of the ruined cage. A police line had been put up in order to keep people away from the scene. "Somebody really broke in here and let those alligators loose?" 

He was talking to a security guard who was observing him work. "Yeah." His nametag read Ian Floor. He rubbed the sweat off of his brow and shrugged, "It was probably some environmentalist or animal rights loon. People think they should be in the wild." He laughed, "Thing is, the gators get more food and comforts here than they do in that swamp." 

"I see." Peter took another shot and looked at the police officers sweeping through the perimeter of the alligator tank. "What are they doing?"

"Two of our guys went missing recently." Ian replied, his expression becoming that of nervousness, "The police searched everything; the habitats, the grounds, even the surrounding neighborhood. No sign of them." 

Peter frowned, "That's pretty weird." He looked at the bent bars of steel that were supposed to keep him from walking into one of the habitats. "Do you think it's related?" 

Ian grimaced, "Hell if I know. I'm not a detective; I just work here. The same sort of thing happened by the zoo at Greendale." 

"I was told." Peter said, referring to the short briefing that Robertson had given him back in New York. "Thanks for letting me get these shots, I'll be on my way now." 

The Lizard grimaced at Peter. Once the teenager was out of sight, the monster hid back into the bushes. The shade shielded him from the blazing sun and let him plan in solitude. 

"Parker." He murmured, "Missster Parker." The Lizard remembered the boy was considered one of the school's few scientific prodigies, he also knew exactly how intelligent the boy really was via Connors. 

He decided that such a boy, given the right incentive could be a valuable tool in his plans ahead, after all he still needed to refine the formula. Parker had worked with Connors on numerous occasions and had a respectable understanding of the mechanics behind the experiments. The Lizard decided that he would follow the young student and when the time was right, make his move.


	30. Man and Beast Part Three

Part Three

Peter walked back into the lobby of the hotel, his camera full of shots from the various zoos that he had visited across the state. After wasting an entire day, Peter realized he had only gone through a third of the places on the list that Robertson had specified. 

The sun was setting outside, covering all of the green fields and palm trees in an orange haze that was both alluring and at the same time tempting. 

Once he reached the elevator, he saw a familiar person approach him. "Peter?" Mary Jane said, with a certain degree of shock, "What are you doing here?" She never remembered his name being mentioned. 

"Me?" Peter said somewhat awkwardly and smiled, "Oh, I'm here with…Gwen." 

"Oh." She said frowning. 

Peter leaned in a little, "How about you?" 

MJ shrugged, "Just some guy, you don't know him." She was dressed rather nicely, in something that showed off her form but at the same time seemed to be decent, "How do you like Florida so far?" 

"Its like New York, but with palm trees and about twenty degrees hotter." He said with a smile. "Plus the beaches don't have hypodermic needles lying all over the ground." 

"Heh." She leaned against the wall as they both waited for the elevator to arrive, "So, how is Gwen?" She said with a slight hint of disdain. 

Peter shrugged, "She's fine I guess. Maybe a little bored, but otherwise pretty good." 

The elevator door opened and Peter gestured with his hand, "Ladies first." He said politely. 

They both walked into the elevator and tapped different buttons. "Peter, why are you with Gwen?" She said frankly. 

"What?" He said somewhat confused, "What kind of a question is that?" Peter asked defensively.

"She's not your type." MJ responded, "At all."

Peter shook his head, "I think we get along fine." He felt a little pressured but managed to hide whatever apprehension he was feeling. "It's about time I met somebody and she's great. She really is. do you know how lucky I was to end up with her?" 

MJ shrugged, "Maybe, but…its Gwen Stacy. She's attracted to anybody that's not part of the "in" crowd; then drops them after a month. You're no different than any of those other guys that she plays mind games with." 

"Leave her alone for Christ sakes. You're not one too talk." Peter replied meanly. 

The redhead frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You know what that means." Peter said as his tone became harsh, "I don't know why you're so against me meeting somebody." 

"Tiger, I'm trying to help you." She responded, somewhat hurt by Peter's comments but she didn't let it show, just as she never did. 

The doors opened as the elevator reached one of the floors and he stepped out, "Well don't. Me and Gwen are just fine and I don't need you going on about how we're not 'meant' for each other. Maybe you should take a nice look at that long list of boyfriends you have before you start telling me what to do about my love life."

"You know for a while, I thought you were different." MJ said, her eyes filling with tears, "Just for a little while." 

He stepped out of the elevator and let the door close behind him, whisking MJ away from his presence. He grimaced and leaned against the wall. He looked back on what he said and realized what a jerk he had just been. "Dumb move Pete." 

Peter walked through the doorway into his hotel room and made his way to the bedroom. Upon entering he saw Gwen Stacy watching the television. "Hi." He said quietly. 

"Hey, Peter." She said, her face suddenly lifting in joy at his presence. She hopped off the bed and embraced him, "I missed you, Pete. This thing you had to do for the Bugle must have been a really big assignment to keep you out all day." 

"Yeah." Peter said somewhat guilty that he had left her alone all day long. "Gwen? I need to ask you something and I need to be totally honest with me." 

Gwen nodded, "Yeah?" 

The Man or the Mask? Peter wondered again. "Do you love me? I mean _really_ love me?" 

She smiled and placed her head against his chest, "Peter, there is nobody I would rather be with right now." 

"I figured that." Peter said. Why had he done that to Mary Jane? Peter contemplated the question for a moment and realized that something had terrified him. Not so much MJ or Gwen themselves, but what they were making him face. Soon he was going to have to decide one way or another and lashing out at either of them wasn't going to help. He lowered his head and tried to hide the regret from his face. 

The Lizard gazed at the hotel from the sewer grate along the edge of the street. He had seen Parker go inside. He hissed and slowly watched the mass of people moving in and out, on their way to the theme parks, the zoos, the comfortable rooms of the hotel.

The hideous reptile decided that's why he would win. Because these humans were used to luxuries, to creature comforts, they could never be as strong as him, as cunning as him, as brutal as him. 

Apparently, according to the banners outside the building, there would be a party for all of the students at Midtown High here, tomorrow. That's when he would capture Parker, when the humans were self-absorbed in their fun and games. After that limited doses of his formula would bring the young genius under his control. 

With the boy's access to the chemicals and materials that he would need and amazing intellect to support his own, it would only be a matter of time until he refined his formula and it was spread across the face of the world. 

The Lizard vanished into the darkness of the sewers and began to plan. Tomorrow would be a day to remember as one of the first steps to realizing his vision.

After days of planning and anticipating, their work was finally paying off. At the hotel pool, a party was already underway. The students of Midtown High were jumping in and out of the water, creating splashes that were both impressive and alluring. 

Peter was standing safely away from the water besides Gwen who was chatting up a storm with Liz. His mind was hard at work, trying to dissect what had happened earlier. Why would anybody free alligators from the zoos. If it really was some sort of radical animal rights group, why not the other animals.

"What do you think, Pete?" Gwen asked, breaking Peter out his brooding. "Should she or shouldn't she?" 

"Hmm?" Peter asked completely lost. 

Gwen frowned, realizing that she had caught her boyfriend off guard and decided to see if she could help him regain his balance, "Should she date Simon." 

"Simon?" Peter frowned, "Oh, Simon." Liz nodded, eagerly awaiting his answer. He shrugged, "Go for it."

Liz raised her eyes and nervously asked, "Would he like me?" 

Peter nodded confidently, "He's mentioned you from time-to-time."

"Really?" 

"Sure." Peter replied. Once he saw that Liz was satisfied he quickly returned to his own thoughts. It was then that he spotted Mary Jane on the other side of the pool. Immediately, he felt guilty. 

She stopped for a moment and returned a stare to Peter. There was a cold silence between them, despite the activity all around them. He finally lowered his head ashamed and MJ vanished into the crowd.

Suddenly, Peter's eyes widened. "Danger." The tingling sensation ripped across his brain. He contorted his body just in time to avoid three balloons filled with paint as they zipped by. "Flash." He said angrily standing back up. 

People turned to see what all the commotion was about only to see that the balloons had smashed into some of the girls from the cheerleading team and soaked them in blue paint. 

"Christ." Said a shocked Flash Thompson among his friends. "Go calm them down." He said over the girls' angry screams. Then an irate Flash approached Peter. "You damn freak, look what you made me do." 

Peter grimaced, "I'm not the one who threw it." He took a step forward, "Now why don't you back off?"

The crowd made sounds of approval as each one of them made a more aggressive move to the other. 

"Let it go, Peter." Gwen pleaded, "Please, don't do this here." She was obviously worried that her boyfriend was about to receive a pounding of a lifetime from the muscular Flash. 

"No." Peter said fiercely, "I'm tired of him and his games." 

Flash pushed the young Parker and clenched his fist, ready for a fight, "And then do something, you little punk!" 

Peter retaliated with his own shove. Flash stumbled back quite a distance, he found himself stunned at how powerful the former nerd was proving to be. "I'm putting you in your place right now." He raised his fist only to feel something grab a hold of it. "What the?" 

The entire crowd shrieked in horror at the sight they saw, as Flash Thompson was raised off the ground. The Lizard menacingly held the jock by his wrist and hissed. "Thompssson." He remarked, recognizing the face. 

Already people were beginning to run off in every direction. Gwen tugged at Peter's arm, "Come on!" She said urgently. 

"But he'll kill Flash." Peter responded, cursing the fact that he had left his Spider-Man costume in New York. "I can't just leave him." Or could he? Peter suddenly recalled all of the torment that Flash had put him through over the years. This was a punishment that had been long coming and now he had a front row seat. But then he saw the Lizard's cold eyes staring at Flash hungrily and knew what the end result would be if he didn't act. Peter would have to make a choice.


	31. Man and Beast Part Four

Part Four

"Missster Thompssson." The Lizard hissed and seemed to be gleeful, "I wasssn't exxxpecting you ssso sssoon." He chuckled slightly, "All the better. I'm ssstarving." 

Flash's eyes widened, "Please, don't!" He pleaded, "I'll do anything you want." 

The Lizard shrugged, "Anything? There'sss hardly anything you can give me." He ran his tongue along his sharp teeth, "Goodbye." 

Suddenly, a blur snatched Flash and landed just a few dozen feet away, "Gotcha!" Peter exclaimed as he landed with Flash in his hands, "Get out of here." 

"What? Parker?" Flash asked shocked that of all the people here, Peter had been the one to save him, "Why?" 

He clenched his fist and rose to his feet. "Go now!" Peter demanded, staring at the hideous and outraged image of the Lizard.

Flash complied immediately and managed to drag a struggling Gwen out of the pool area. She protested but Flash responded with the blunt truth, "Its his funeral! You can't help him!" 

Once both were gone, Peter and the Lizard realized they were alone. "Parker." The reptilian monster said methodically, "How good it isss to sssee you again." 

"What?" 

The Lizard advanced hoping to take his opponent by surprise and quickly incapacitate him. Peter leaped over the monster and landed behind him with all the grace of an Olympic athlete. 

"Care to go again?" Peter inquired with a smirk on his face. The Lizard accepted and charged.

_I'm trying to figure it out. I don't think I've quite gotten a grip on the whole thing but I'm getting there. You see, I'm like honey, and all of these creeps are like the bees. Its crazy, I know. First, I ran into the Goblin. Then, the Sandman showed up. So, I go to Florida, and just like bees, they follow the honey. I must taste good, because they're coming at me in droves. Screw secret identities, I'm taking this bastard down._

Peter tumbled across the ground. "That guy sure hits hard." He remarked spitting some saliva onto the floor.

The Lizard didn't let up and was all over Peter. First, he kicked the young teenager in the ribs and then swiped him with his tail. 

That last blow had been particularly damaging and Peter fell into the pool. Quickly his clothes were drenched, but that was the least of his problems. The Lizard dived into the water and moved at incredible speeds through the pool. 

"Ah!" He exclaimed and managed to kick the Lizard in the jaw forcing him to back off. "That's the key; I just need to keep my distance." He felt the Lizard's tail wrap around his torso, "This is going to hurt." 

He was dragged under, and within moments he and the Lizard were engaged in deadly combat just below the surface of the water. Despite, Peter's toughest blows, the Lizard's reptilian hide acted like a shield absorbing most of the force directed against him. 

Unfortunately, Peter had no such defense and the Lizard's blows hit him with every bit of force that the monster could muster. Peter eventually saw an opening and landed his knee into his foe's gut. 

The Lizard lost his hold, and Peter made a swim back to surface, pulling himself out of the pool with ease. Without delay, the reptilian creature emerged from the water and escaped the confines of the rectangular pool. 

"Parker, give up." The Lizard was finding that somehow the meek student was proving to be a capable enemy. If he didn't get control of the situation soon, he'd have to kill him. 

"Who are you?" Peter demanded, still in fighting form, but weary nevertheless. 

Without responding, the Lizard assaulted Peter with a barrage of blows. "Die!" He roared, "Die!" 

Peter finally managed to get a hold of his senses and dodged one of the Lizard's fists and exploited a weakness he saw in the monster's stance. Performing a spinning sidekick, his blow hurtled the Lizard straight through one of the walls and into the lobby of the hotel. 

Desperate to not lose his advantage, Peter stayed close to his enemy and pressed his attack. The Lizard took blow after blow and stumbled back clumsily. Finally, after a punch slammed across the side of his face, blood dripped from his snout.

The Lizard swiped back at Peter with his massive hand and landed a hit almost instantly. The young fighter fell back a few steps, his head reeling from the impact. The Lizard grabbed Peter by his arms and flung him through the ceiling. 

Peter crashed through the layers of building materials, eventually coming to a stop inside one of the hotel rooms. He coughed some blood onto the floor and raised his head to see a man run out of the room in a panic. "Maybe he's got the right idea." Remarked Peter. 

The Lizard smashed straight through the floor, throwing Peter against the wall. He groaned under the pain but managed to slowly stand on his own feet. 

"You just don't give up." Peter remarked, "So what's up with you? Let me guess, your dad was a man and your mom an iguana. No good?" 

The witty remark seemed to put no dent into the Lizard's ego and he charged for Peter, his mouth snapping shut and closed, threatening to slice off any limb that it got a hold of. 

Peter rolled out of the way just in time and landed his elbow right into the Lizard' back. The monster fell against the wall and pounded the wall, venting his frustration. 

His tail came around again and slammed straight into Peter's chest, sending him through another wall and into another hotel room. "I'm really getting tired of that!" He said angrily. "I really am." 

"Get usssed to it." The Lizard replied grabbing Peter by the neck and slamming him into the floor. 

Peter clenched his teeth and pushed the Lizard off of him with a great deal of force. He immediately pushed off his hands and soared through the air, only to be caught once again by the Lizard's tale and smashed straight through the floor back down again.

He turned over and took in a few deep breaths and realized how hurt he really was. Peter's insides felt like they were on fire and every one of his muscles screamed in pain. It was then that the Lizard reappeared and wrapped his tail around the young student and picked him off the ground. "At lassst."

Peter groaned under the pain that was rippling through his body, "What the hell are you?" 

The Lizard hissed, "The firssst of a new generation, Parker. A generation that ssshall sssweep acrosssss this world to achieve total dominance." 

"How do you know me?" Peter asked. 

"Becaussse I was onccce one of you. I was onccce inferior." The Lizard seemed to show nothing but utter contempt for humanity, "I wasss the man you onccce called Dr. Curt Connorssss." 

Peter frowned, "Connors?" His mouth hung open, "What the hell happened to you?" 

The Lizard snickered, "Connorsss was attempting to regain the arm he lossst yearsss ago. He fiddled with reptilian DNA, to regain hisss misssssing arm, not knowing what power he played with. Because of hisss experimentsss and your battle with that sssand creature at the ssschool, a masssssive power surge was created, momentsss after Connorsss injected himssself with the formula. The explosion resssulted in much more potent injury than jussst his arm, forcccing the new regenerative DNA to go to work throughout hisss body, thus creating me. I traveled here, knowing full well that the plentiful alligators and crocodiles would provide me with a great many test subjects." 

"Brought a tear to my eye." Peter replied. 

"You will help me refine the formula." The Lizard slowly eyed his opponent. His tattered lab coat hung onto his body by strands of fabric. "I have been able to achieve limited sssuccesssess, but with your brain, I could perfect it." The Lizard tapped the side of Peter's skull with his finger. "Together, we could usher in a new age." 

Peter clicked his tongue, "Let me think about that one for a second. Help you or kick your ass into next Tuesday." Peter shrugged, "Kick your ass." He managed to raise his legs high enough in order to slam both of them into the Lizard's jaw, forcing him to drop Parker on the floor. 

"I've got to be careful." Peter said, landing back on his feet, "This…thing is Dr. Connors." He narrowly dodged another tail swipe, "Of course, don't be so careful that he wipes the floor with me." 

Peter slugged the Lizard across the jaw and landed another fist into his ribs. "Just fight him into submission." He murmured, "You can beat this guy, come on!" He hit him again and followed up with an uppercut. 

The Lizard soared through a wall, smashing straight through it and landing in the wrecked lobby, and grunted from the cracked ribs he could feel. 

Peter leapt through the wall and managed to land a powerful kick mere moment after his arrival. The Lizard swung his arm widely and left himself open. For a second, Peter saw an opening around the Lizard's neck. But he decided to not utilize it, if he hit it too hard, he could kill Connors. 

The Lizard was not as kind. He swiped Peter with his arm, sending the young student through another wall, and touched the blood pouring out from the wounds across his face. 

He ripped off the remainder of the lab coat and tossed it to the ground. "I've risssked too much, with too little to ssshow." The Lizard gazed at Peter who was struggling to get back on his feet. Instead of attacking once more, the Lizard smashed the front door open and ran off into the street. 

He could see people scattering from his presence. The Lizard walked into the middle of the street and saw the night sky cooling down his ravaged body. He realized how wrong and foolhardy it had been to try and kidnap Parker. The boy was more powerful that he had imagined and now he had revealed his existence to a great deal of people. 

This was nothing more than a setback. The Lizard assured himself. He opened up a manhole that led down into the sewers and vanished. 


	32. Man and Beast Part Five

Part Five

The Lizard slipped back into the preserve. He hid under some bushes in one of the habitats and gazed at his body. Gashes and bruises littered the surface, and he knew that some of his muscles had been torn or at least suffered serious strain. 

He hissed angrily and moved some dirt aside, revealing about a dozen vials full of his miraculous formula. He raised one of the tubes and eyed it eagerly. 

Now that his presence was known, he would have to make his move without delay, already he had noticed increased police presence coming back to the preserve. 

There were about a dozen or so guards running around. Taking each one of them down would be a simple matter. "Nothing mussst ssstop me." He gazed at the blue liquid and snickered, "Nothing." 

Peter walked into the lobby in order to make sure everything was ready for their departure. Explaining things to not only Gwen but a dozen or so people and the police had been an arduous process but he had gotten through it. 

He merely told them that he had done his best to stop the Lizard but failed and was quickly beaten. All of the damage had been as a result of the monster going on a rampage. 

Peter had a slight limp but managed well enough. He wished he had brought along his Spider-Man costume but without it, he'd have to make the best of it. 

Due to the recent incident, most of the students were moving into nearby hotels, where they would wait out the rest of the week and then return home. Most of them had been exhausted by the attack and just wanted to sleep in their own beds. 

Peter made the final arrangements and was about to leave and meet Gwen outside when Mary Jane approached the counter. "I'm checking out." She said. 

The man behind the counter, grimly nodded, looking at the carnage and police lines all around the hotel, "Give me one second." He said before walked into one of the rooms behind the counter to get everything in order. 

Peter was silent and merely watched MJ with nervous eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened the other night." She responded with only silence. "I really am." He said gravely, "It was a stupid thing to say and I feel bad about it." 

"You should." MJ coldly responded. 

"I deserved that." Peter replied, his face somber, "I can be pretty dumb some times." He raised his eyes, "I had no placing saying _anything_ like that. If you don't want to speak to me again, I'll understand." His tone was full of regret. 

MJ looked at him for a minute. She seemed to want to say something but decided not to and returned to her silent composure. 

"I guess this is bye then." Peter said sorrowfully, "Bye." He began to walk towards the door. He sighed and placed his hand against the door. 

"Wait." MJ said. "Peter." He turned around and faced her, "What you did was horrible." She shook her head, "You have no idea how much that hurts. Especially, because its true." 

Peter shook his head, "Hey." He walked forward and leaned in towards her, "You don't have to do that. You don't need some _guy_ to make you feel important or special. Mary Jane, the first time I saw you, I knew you were the kind of person that I would want to be with. I don't care about any of the mistakes you made, because they're just that, mistakes." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "I knew you had the drive to overcome anything and that deep down you were a good person. I still do." 

She smiled, "I appreciate that, Tiger." 

"I'll see you around." Peter said. He turned around and made his way for the door. He placed his hands against the door once again, but something held him back. 

He spotted something on the floor, a blood-soaked ID, and picked it up. "What's this?" Peter looked at the face of a man and then the name printed next to it: Jack Davis. Apparently, he was a security guard for one of Florida's preserves. 

Peter's eyes widened, "I was there." He murmured, looking at the name and address of the preserve. "Dr. Connors must have dropped this." He clenched his free fist, "That's where he is." 

Flash Thompson spotted Parker leaving the hotel after having a short discussion with Gwen Stacy, that obviously left her somewhat disappointed and he was quickly making an immediate run for the bus. 

"What's he all worked up about?" Asked one of his friends. 

"I don't know." Flash said quietly, "I'm going to find out." 

One of the other guys in his small group frowned, "Why? We already tried to get him at the party and that didn't work. You're lucky you're even alive." 

Flash waved his hand dismissingly, "Shut up! I'm going to handle this on my own. Give me your bat." 

"This certainly doesn't look good." Peter commented as he entered the preserve. The front gate was abandoned and opened. "Hello?" He called out. 

There was no response, forcing him deeper into the preserve. He walked along the roads, looking for any sign of the guards. There was none, the preserve seemed completely abandoned. 

"Tell me the guards are on their lunch break or something." He looked across the preserve and saw nothing except for some alligators and crocodiles in their habitats. "Is anybody here?" 

Peter walked towards the center of the preserve, staying close to the path. "This place can't be completely empty!" He protested. "Is there anyone here?" He screamed loudly, desperately trying to find any sign of life. Peter approached the edge of the alligator tank. Inside he saw a perfect recreation of a swamp, but none of the gators. "This just gets more and more creepy." 

"Spider-sense." Peter exclaimed grabbed the back of his head. He spun around and saw a horrible creature approach him. It was a cross between a reptile and a man. "Dr. Connors?" He inquired and then looked at its features, "No, something else." Suddenly, two others joined the creature. "Why do I suddenly think coming here alone was a bad idea? Probably, because it was." 

The first Lizard-Man closed in on him and swiped furiously with its arms. Peter dodged the first attack and blocked the second. He then struck back with a dropkick. 

The other Lizard-Men attacked. They worked in unison to take down their opponent. Peter pulled off a back flip and in the process smashed his feet against the jaw of one of the creatures. Upon landed, he found himself engaged with another of the Lizard-Man. 

The creature punched Peter across the jaw. The first thing he noticed was they were weaker than Dr. Connors, but still strong enough for their blows to hurt. 

Peter hit the Lizard-Man with a solid uppercut and the force of the blow sent the monster crashing against a light pole. 

The remaining Lizard-Man advanced on Peter and swiped him with his tail. 

"Ah!" Peter took the hit and fell against the bars that kept him from entering the alligator habitat. 

The Lizard-Man hit Peter in the stomach and threw him across the floor. It hissed angrily and acting only on primal instinct he leapt for the human. 

Peter raised both his legs and used the Lizard-Man's own momentum against him, once the creature came in close enough his feet acted like a spring and threw the monster into the nearby trees. 

"What have you been up to, Dr. Connors?" He asked as he slowly rose to his feet. "Spider-sense again." It was then that Peter realized the horrible truth. He was surrounded by Lizard-Men. "Hi guys." He said lightly. 

Out of the crowd, emerged the ravenous Lizard, "Parker, welcome. What do you think of the product of my geniusss? I was forccced to ussse the pressservesss sssecurity forccce and the local reptilesss but they have proven more than sssuitable for the tasssk at hand." 

"I've seen better." He replied sarcastically. 

The Lizard frowned, "Thessse creaturesss are inferior to me in every way, but are ssstill more than powerful enough to begin the firssst ssstepsss of the assscccendancy of a far more worthy ssspeciesss." 

Peter raised his eyes, "Dogs?" 

This blatant sarcasm was more than the Lizard could take. He hissed slowly before giving the fateful order, "Kill him." 


	33. Man and Beast Part Six

Part Six

"Recap, Peter." He formed a defensive posture as the Lizard-Men closed in for the kill. "I'm in Florida on vacation, and am about to be forced to battle to the death against an army of reptile things." Peter sighed, "The honey and bees analogy proves true, once again." 

The Lizard-Men attacked without delay. Peter somersaulted through the air and dropkicked one of the monsters. Following up with a sidekick another Lizard-Man was sent hurtling across the field of battle. 

Peter blocked an array of punches and kicks from the Lizard-Men as they advanced on him. He swung his fist and immediately landed two devastating blows that incapacitated one of the Lizard's soldiers. 

"Defeat isss assssured!" The Lizard swore, taking several steps away from the furious battle. 

"I agree. So, are you going to surrender now or later?" Peter landed an uppercut into the gut of a Lizard-Man and flipped another one over his shoulder. 

One of the Lizard-Man punched Peter. The blow sent him hurtling through the air. He landed both of his feet on one of the Lizard-Man and pushed off with both his fist outstretched. His assault smashed straight through a column of the powerful soldiers. 

Peter landed on his feet over the beaten bodies of the Lizard's shattered army. The three remaining Lizard-Man engaged Peter in combat. They sent a volley of deadly fists his way. 

Peter blocked two of them but suffered a direct hit to his chest and stumbled back. The Lizard-Men unwilling to lose their advantage attacked. Peter ducked under one of their kicks and used the opportunity to slam his fist straight into one of their guts. 

One of the Lizard-Man fell to the ground, defeated. The remaining two fought even more passionately than before. Peter blocked one and grabbed the ankle of another. He flung the Lizard-Man against a concrete wall with an amazing amount of force. 

The final Lizard-Man knew he was alone and fought with everything it had left. That was not nearly enough to overcome Peter's strength or agility. He dodged or blocked every one of his strikes and finished the battle with a blow to the face. 

Peter looked at the legion of Lizard-Men, defeated. "I guess its back to the old drawing board, eh?" 

The Lizard snarled, stunned at this defeat, "What…who are you?" 

"Me?" Peter shrugged, "I'm just your friendly neighborhood high school student."

"You'll pay!" The Lizard charged straight for Peter and tackled him in a moment of blind anger. He lost his footing and both of them crashed straight through the bars, landing in the empty alligator habitat.

Peter landed on his back and found himself in this swampy environment. He had been caught off-guard by the Lizard after fighting his weaker Lizard-Men. 

"Isn't that nice?" He said looking at the butterfly flying by his face.

It was then that he realized his ribs felt as if they were on fire. Peter looked up to see the Lizard kicking his ribs without mercy. 

"Argh!" Peter clenched his teeth and gripped the Lizard's ankle, "Sorry if this hurts your chances at the Olympic games, _buddy_!" He twisted the ankle with every bit of strength he could muster until he heard the bone snap. 

The Lizard limped away, in pain. "Thisss issn't over!" He declared furiously. 

Peter could see the creature was making a run for freedom, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Peter leapt across the habitat and landed on the Lizard's back, "Going my way?" He flipped the Lizard onto the ground. "Your time is up!" 

"That'sss up to debate." The Lizard wrapped his tail around Parker and slammed him into the floor. "Ssseee?" He stood back on his feet with a certain degree of effort but never lost his hold of the teenager. 

Peter began to struggle out of the Lizard's tail but found his efforts futile. "He's cru-crushing me!" Peter exclaimed feeling the air being pushed out of his lungs.

The Lizard snickered, "Goodbye Missster Parker." He raised his fist and readied a final blow. Suddenly, he felt a blinding pain from the back of his head. "What?" He turned around just in time to see Flash Thompson smash him in the face with a steel bat. The Lizard let go of Parker and stumbled back, his head aching from the blow. 

Peter took a deep breath of air and then looked at Flash in astonishment. _You know there are times in history when groundbreaking things happen. The rise and fall of the Roman Empire, the American Revolution, and a country landing men on the moon, that sort of stuff is what I mean. This just blew them all away_. 

Peter struggled to his feet, "Why?" He said between short breaths of air. 

Flash held the bat tightly in his hands, "You didn't think I'd forget about you saving my butt did you?" He gazed at their reptilian enemy, "He's getting up. 

"I see him." Peter faced the Lizard, spitting out one of his teeth, obviously shocked that Thompson and Parker were working with one another. _Flash took a big risk coming here, and it took guts to hit that thing. Especially considering that it had eyed him as dinner the night before. I can't let him down now; I have to stop that thing now, even if it is Connors._

Peter slammed his fist against the right side of the Lizard's jaw. Then followed up with a hit to the gut and an uppercut that connected with his head. 

"No!" The Lizard exclaimed. He knew how his situation had fallen apart. 

Peter hit him with a spinning sidekick and then dropkick. "Its over, Connors." He said hurting him with another blow across the face, "Just give it up!" Peter scored another hit. 

The Lizard raised his hand, "S-ssstop." He wearily shook his head, "I don't underssstand. You're jussst a kid." With that the mighty Lizard collapsed, beaten. 

"Is he dead?" Flash asked stepping beside Peter. 

"No." He replied, "Just unconscious." Peter wiped the blood away from his lips, "Thanks for the help back there." 

Flash nodded and patted Peter on the shoulder, "Don't mention it. By the way, how were you doing those moves?" He said surprised, "You were…hell, I don't even know." 

"Oh." Peter said nervously, "W-well. I-I-I… I was working out! Months of practice." He suddenly exaggerated his injuries with a moan and a groan, "Guess it paid off." 

"I'll say." Flash responded, "Who the hell do we call about this?" 


	34. Man and Beast Part Seven

Part Seven

"I can't wait to get home." Peter said as he followed Gwen through the airport on their way back to the plane that would take them back to New York. "You?" 

Gwen smirked, "Believe me, after what happened at the hotel, I'll be glad to see the skyscrapers." She looked at him holding the bags with both hands, "Are you okay with that?" 

"Yeah." Peter replied, adjusting his hold, "Just fine." 

Flash passed by them, "Hey Pete." He said jovially, "Have a nice flight." 

"You too." Peter responded as Flash walked by both of them. He saw Gwen had an expression of puzzlement on her face. 

"What was that about?" She asked. 

Peter shrugged, "Well, we got to talking and I guess we finally made our peace. Found out we had more in common then we thought. Did you know he watches X-Files?" He said eagerly. 

"Okay here we go with the X-Files. I won't get you to shut up about it for hours." Gwen stated jokingly. 

Peter laughed, "Sorry." 

She looked nervously at him, "Peter, why did you ask if I love you back at the hotel?" 

He raised his eyes, "I don't know." He said quietly as they passed through the terminal, "Yes I do, I'm afraid that you see me as a…phase. Something that'll pass when the time comes." 

"Peter, I have never thought that about you once." Gwen turned around and faced her boyfriend, "I love you. You're the one for me Peter Parker, I can feel it." She continued on her way back to the airport. 

There was something about her words that sent a chill down Peter's spine. For some odd reason, those words felt empty. 

The Lizard awoke in a rectangular room. It resembled some of the toughest confinements that Connors had ever seen. On the right side of the room was what appeared to be a glass panel. 

He slowly walked to it and cautiously tapped the glass. The only thing he could see beyond the panel was a narrow corridor. When nothing happened he smashed his hand into the glass, only to have it resist and stand up against his blow. 

"Why am I here?" The Lizard demanded, "Sssomebody answer me!" He pounded the glass angrily. 

Suddenly a figure appeared on the other side of the panel and stared straight into the Lizard's eyes, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The figure was dressed in some paramilitary uniform and had a patch over his right eye. "Finally, I get to see the great Dr. Connors." 

"That fool isss dead!" The Lizard retorted, "Now I demand to know where I am!" 

"Very well." The figure leaned against the glass, "I'm Nick Fury and this is S.H.I.E.L.D., I hope you approve of your cell." 

"Sss.H.I.E.L.D., I've never heard of it." The Lizard hissed slowly, "Are you with the military?" 

"No." Fury smirked, "Although, I guess you could say we have the same goals as them, but act without the consent of any of those pinheads in Washington." He tapped the glass slowly, "Now, why don't we get down to business." 

The Lizard frowned, "What are you talking about?" 

"You'll see." Fury replied smugly, "For the time being. Let's talk about this." He raised the formula that Lizard had used to create his short-lived army of Lizard-Men. "I have a great many questions."


	35. Father Part One

Father

Part One

"Its good to be back in action!" Peter declared excitedly as he swung through the city streets, each one of his movements utterly graceful. The fabric of his red and blue costume felt fresh against his skin. 

Almost a month had passed since coming home from Florida, and since that time he had decided to take a short break from being Spider-Man and enjoy the start of his summer vacation. The city didn't fall into chaos, no madman tried to take over the world, life proceeded much as it had before Peter was bit. 

He fired another web-line and turned a corner. Peter suddenly tugged on his web and began to ascend. He was now at highest peaks of the city, facing the moon hanging proudly in the night sky. 

Things had gone fine with Gwen thus far. Despite some initial shakiness, they saw one another regularly, and to the casual eye things seemed fine. However, things were far from fine. 

Gwen's infatuation with Spider-Man continued and Peter began to wonder whether he could even compete with his alter ego. He did love her though. 

Then there was Mary Jane. Every day that went by he found himself wishing that he could tell her how much he cared for her, that he wanted to be with her. The only thing that kept him from doing so was Gwen. Eventually he would have to decided which one did he want: MJ or Gwen. It was a rather frustrating feeling.

After his truce with Flash Thompson the jock had apparently changed his ways, while he was still somewhat of an oaf, he had stopped bothering the socially challenged members of the school. 

Peter landed on a rooftop and looked down at the streets below. He could see dozens of people going about their business, unaware of who was watching them. 

That was something that he had been contemplating as of late: recognition. He had saved dozens, maybe hundreds, of people since taking on the job and still everybody looked at him with suspicion. Thanks in no small part to Jonah Jameson's articles on him. 

There was only so long before you get tired of repeatedly being shot at by the police just after saving a school bus full of children. Peter raised his arm and fired a web-line that connected with a building across the street. 

He got onto the ledge and tugged the line. Within moments he was swinging through the streets at amazing speeds. Peter spotted some guys trying to smash open an ATM. "In my town?" Peter asked himself, "I don't think so." He grinned, "Damn, its good to be back!"

"Happy birthday, father." Said Norman Osborn toasting the portrait of Ambrose that hung on the wall in his study. He took a sip of wine in the glass that he held. "How many years have you been in the grave?" 

Norman stared at the picture waiting for an answer and frowned, "You've forgotten? Well I haven't. You shot yourself when I was fourteen." He put his glass down on the bookcase that he sat beside. The yellow in his eyes glowed brightly. "I remember those years well, father. You, the drunkard, me the fool believing you could be redeemed, right up until the end." 

He ran a finger along his jaw and smiled, "Whenever somebody mentions your name I don't know whether to feel proud or terrified. Whether I should remember, Ambrose Osborn, the leader of business." He said proudly, "Or the man who _lost_ it all." Norman shrugged, "I imagine you'd like the first, but I spent more years with the second." 

"Well, I've done it." Norman looked proudly at the financial reports on his desk, "After years of struggling, I've finally surpassed all of major competitors, and I'm the _best_ as it should be." He finished off his drink, "This will be the last time we have one of our little reunions, father. I just wanted you to know, that I beat you." 

He stood out of the seat, looked at the portrait of the stern Ambrose, and smirked, "I'll have to remember to have that picture removed in the morning." 

"Of course I understand that for many years you have had a corner on the Fashion Industry, but as you know, to survive we must be diverse." Norman said coolly as he faced a fellow tycoon at the negotiating table. 

Roderick Kingsly eyed Norman on the other side of the mahogany table, "Yes, but what troubles me is that every industry that Osborn Industries has expanded into it has _dominated_. I still don't know how you escape being prosecuted for owning a monopoly." 

Norman grinned, "Well, with the right connections you can get away with nearly anything." In truth, Osborn had blackmailed all of the right people and nobody dared touch him. "Kingsly Enterprises has nothing to fear from us." 

"Oh?" Roderick said and held up several documents in his hand, "What I have here are reports that your company has already brought up several designing companies. What am I to make of these?" 

Roderick was a man around Osborn's age. His short white hair seemed to add some years to his face. He was slender but his demeanor was that of a titan. 

"Nothing." Norman said annoyed that Roderick had gotten the reports, "When I say something, I mean it. Are we not men of our word?" He asked casually. 

"Men of our word?" Roderick laughed, "You know as well as I do, that we both got where we are by lying and creative accounting." 

Norman nodded, "Indeed. Well, then we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" 

Harry sat at the edge of Peter's bed with the game controller in his hands, "This is pretty good." He remarked. The sunlight poured in through the windows, while Peter cleaned up his rooms slightly. "What's it called?" He asked as he completed a game stage. 

"I forget; it's on the box." Peter said carelessly, "I would have thought you would have owned all of these games by now." He placed a pile of his clothes on the desk. 

"Well, my dad doesn't like these things." Harry remarked, "He says they're a waste of time." The young Osborn shrugged, "Maybe he's right." 

Peter was quiet for a moment sensing some tension. "What are you doing on Friday?" He asked finishing his rather sloppy cleanup. 

Harry smiled, "I've got a date with Mary Jane on Friday to the movie theater."

A sudden silence erupted between them with the mention of the redhead's name. Peter stood still for a moment, unwilling to move, "Oh." He said dejected. "Well, that's good to hear." He said insincerely. 

"Thanks." Harry replied returning to his game. He brought down his computer-generated enemies with ease and upon seeing another loading screen sighed, annoyed at this interruption. "You?" 

"Flash invited me to a party, but the host got sick." Peter answered. 

Harry nodded but raised his left eye, "I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that you and Flash Thompson are friends. That guy gave us the hardest time during junior year." 

"People change." Peter said quietly, trying not to face the fact that Harry and MJ were together. "So what are you doing Saturday?" He asked. 

"My dad is hosting some function with a bunch of his socialite friends. At least he says there his friends." Harry appeared to not be looking forward to the event, "He wants me to be there so that I can meet his buddies and make an impression on them." He said the words with a sense of dread, not so much about the party but that his father was grooming him to take his place and that this was just one step towards that goal. Harry then looked to his friend and snapped his fingers realizing a great prospect, "Why don't you come with me?" 

Peter raised his eyes, "Me?" He laughed, "I'm not exactly made for that sort of crowd, if you get my drift." 

Harry nodded, "Neither am I. Listen, Pete, its going to be boring as hell." 

"All the more reason for me not to be there." Peter said, "Besides, I wasn't invited by your dad." 

"Are you crazy?" Harry said, "My dad thinks you're a great, you're my only friend that he's _ever_ liked. He'll love the idea." Harry clasped both his hands together and put on the best puppy-dog face that he had ever done in his entire life. "Please, Peter. Help me out, keep your old friend some company." 

Peter was about to refuse but ended up sighing. "Fine, what should I wear?" 


	36. Father Part Two

Part Two 

"So this thing you're doing at the Osborn's house, what's it for?" Gwen Stacy asked Peter as they both walked to a local pizzeria. The sounds of summer were all around them as children played gleefully in the street. 

Peter shrugged, "Just some of Mr. Osborn's friends. Harry's the one who dragged me along." They turned a corner and slowly made their way through the crowds of people moving through the streets of New York. "I wish you could come but Harry said his father would start to look upon as a annoyance. The less people, the better." 

"I understand." Gwen responded, "Besides, I don't think I'd want to come anyway."

"Like I do?" Peter asked with a mischievous smile, "Maybe afterwards, I'll give you a call." 

Gwen laughed, "Give me all of the juicy details." They were silent for a moment, each searching for a topic that the other would find interesting, "So, how's this thing between MJ and Harry going?" 

Peter's face sunk for a moment, "Fine, I guess." He said sheepishly, "I doubt it'll last for Harry, he seems to move on to a different girl every week." 

"Yeah." Gwen said in agreement, "A little like MJ herself." She said spitefully, "It won't last."

"What's up with this thing between you and Mary Jane, you both seem intent on destroying the other." Peter said recalling his discussion with the redhead in the hotel elevator back in Florida. 

Gwen looked rather shocked, "I don't know what you're talking about Pete." 

Peter looked full of sarcasm, "Don't give me that, you've been spitting nails at each other the moment you two met." He rocked his head back, "It's a wonder neither one of you got a hold of an Uzi yet." 

They entered the pizzeria, a small building alongside the street block and made their orders to the owner. After a short moment of awkward silence, Gwen finally answered Peter's pressing question. 

"I don't like her. Not one bit, she reminds me of somebody that would love to tell you that she'll be there forever, only to have her and your wallet missing the next morning." Gwen grimaced, "That's why I don't like Mary Jane Watson." 

Peter was silent, unable to take in what she had just said and the intensity of it, "I see." He said dumbfounded. "Our pizza's ready. I'll get it." 

After retrieving their pizza slices, Peter decided that while the mood was somber he might as well ask, "Gwen, how far are we going to take this yet?" 

Gwen raised her eyes and looked at him, "I'd like to go all the way." She said referring to them sleeping with one another, "This depends on how far _you_ want to take it." 

"Not that, although I'm happy to see you're so enthusiastic about the subject." Peter said with a smile, "I mean, how far in the long-term?" 

The blond ran her fingers down her long blond hair, thinking, for a moment. "As in a relationship?" Peter nodded, "I don't know." She responded. "I guess I never thought about it." 

"Never?" Peter inquired, "Never wondered what things would be like if…we were married? Had kids?" 

Gwen was quiet, "No." She finally admitted. 

"Oh." He replied, "Let's eat our food." 

"How do you know, uncle Ben?" Peter asked as they both folded the laundry down in the basement of their modest home. 

The elderly Ben smiled, "How do I know what?" He asked, "I know a lot of things, Pete, but not what you're thinking." 

"I mean, how do you know when this is the person you want to be with." Peter said, "And not a fling." 

"Well, couldn't have picked a harder question?" Ben raised both his eyes and sighted, "Before I met May, I was with another girl." He laughed, "She really was something." Ben recalled with a grin, "But; after running into May everything became clear." 

For those outside of the family that didn't know, May was not genetically Peter's aunt. Her full name was May Reilly but when she married Ben Parker she not only inherited his name and the title but his many responsibilities; Peter was one such responsibility.

Peter sighed, "For me, things aren't so clear." 

Ben nodded, "I understand. This is about the Watson and Stacy girls, isn't it?" 

"How did you know?" Peter said, somewhat shocked at how easily Ben had discovered another one of his little secrets. 

"Its my job." Ben answered. He put aside some dress clothes; "You're still going that party with Harry, right?" 

Peter nodded, "I told him that I would, I can't back out on him. So I guess that's a yes."

Ben held up the suit and patted its side, "Well, these are pretty old, but still good." He handed them to his nephew, "Take good care of it." 

Norman Osborn, dressed in a gray business suit, snickered at the front page of the newspaper, the New York Times, which he held in his hands. "Spider-Man implicated in mutant attacks." He said reading the title of the article. "What a fool." He remarked putting the paper down on an old wooden crate in the steel mill that served as his base of operations. 

Despite this moment of sadistic enjoyment, Norman knew he had to get down to business. Over two months had passed since their battle and since then, Norman had been analyzing the engagement from what pictures and recordings he could find in the media. 

One-on-one, Spider-Man had proved too great of an adversary for him to overcome. The infernal hero's agility, speed and strength were far beyond even Norman's own enhanced abilities. It was after reaching this conclusion that he understood the only way he could beat Spider-Man in a battle to the death would be to overwhelm with more targets that he could handle. No doubt, the web-slinger thought that the Goblin had died in the explosion. Surprise would be on his side.

"Glider: Return to user." Norman demanded. From the dark depths of the abandoned mill his glider soared straight towards him coming to a stop just in time. 

His newest weapon had spent weeks of design and testing, but with the resources of Osborn Industries at his fingertips it had been done. 

Norman smirked, "Glider: Launch six razor-bats." He ordered proudly. The glider complied and from two small compartments on each wing emerged and unleashed several metallic disks with blades protruding from their sides. "Excellent." The bats hovered just off the ground.

He had already programmed them with all of the necessary visual information to go about their job. Norman took a deep breath before giving the fateful command, "Glider: Dispatch razor-bats to track down Spider-Man using the data I have given." Each bat zipped off into the sky via a small rocket near the rear.

Once the small robots found his old foe Norman would handle the web-head personally. He grinned, "I can hardly wait." Suddenly, his watch beeped demanding his attention, "Oops, I had better get going." 

"Peter!" Norman said as he greeted the well-dressed and well-groomed teenager, "How good it is to see you again." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, sir, as well." Peter replied. He was a little overwhelmed, once again, by the sheer splendor of where he stood. It was some large dance hall at some country club that Norman attended. 

Norman waved his hand dismissively, "No need to be so formal boy. What do you think?"

Peter raised his eyes and laughed briefly, "Its more than I was expecting." He had been standing next to the window with Harry when Norman approached both of them. Now, the younger Osborn was nowhere in sight. 

"Indeed." Norman remarked, "It takes years of work to even get into this club, and then more to get the funds necessary to host this kind of party." It had taken some convincing Fisk to allow him to have the little social event here, but Norman thought it had been worth it. 

"Yes sir." Peter responded. 

Norman grinned, "Please boy, as I said no need to be so formal." He patted Peter on the shoulder, "So, how are things at home? Not to hectic I hope." 

"Not at all." 

"Good." Osborn nodded, "That's good to know, I imagine it's difficult to take care of such an old man." 

Peter shrugged, "Uncle Ben manages." He spotted some people he had seen on television pass by and realized how exclusive this club really was. "Recent events have been tough on everybody."

Norman sighed, "Believe me, I know. You're lost for quite some time afterwards." He recalled his own father's suicide and the strain that it put on his mother who left him alone soon thereafter. "What's important is that you use this obstacle to strengthen yourself." 

Peter wondered where Harry had gone but hung onto every word that Norman said with interest. "I think I understand." 

"Good." He remarked proudly, "You know, Parker. I see myself in you. You're intelligent, quick, strong and full of resolve. If you take life for everything its worth, you'll go places." Norman said. He awaited Peter's response with an almost fatherly devotion. 

"It seems to have worked for you." Peter answered back respectfully. "If you don't mind me saying." 

Norman couldn't help but admire Parker. _He's in many respects the perfect son. Apparently, that old fool of an uncle did a decent job with him. I'd kill to trade him for Harry. _"Not at all." He replied, "I've had a fair share of strife, not unlike your own, in my life." 

"Excuse me, Osborn, can I speak to you?" Said a large, fat man who came from behind the tycoon. "I want to talk to you about the golf tournament next Thursday." 

"Of course, Mr. Fisk." Norman said with a smile on his face. He turned his attention back towards the young man, "Parker, we're having a science exposition at the company in a week, very exclusive. Would you happen to want to attend?" 

Peter backed away surprised at the offer, "An expo?" He smiled, "Of course!" 

Norman shook Peter's hand, "Wonderful. I'll speak to you later, until then Mr. Parker." 

Peter watched Osborn walk off with Fisk, both of them talking jovially to one another. He gazed across the hall and found Harry to be nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did you go?" 

Outside, away from the eyes of his father, Harry Osborn sat on a bench outside the dance hall and near the garden, with a face full of tears. He hated his father, the man who never showed him one shred of respect. He hated the socialites, people who pretended to be friends of the family but only wanted a part of the Osborn wealth. Harry then oddly found himself hating Peter Parker, his friend, who Norman cared more than his own son. The moon was his only companion. 

If he could only find a way to destroy them all he would have. He was a teenager, wanting to lash out at the world and no way to do so. Harry wiped away the tears from his face and then noticed a figure was quietly watching him. "Who's there?" Harry asked standing up to confront what was no doubt one of the members of the club. 

Out of the shadows emerged Roderick Kingsly, "Hello." 

"Mr. Kingsly?" Harry had seen the man several times, he was a regular at the club, "What are you doing out here?" 

"Not much." Roderick remarked taking another step toward Harry, "I'm not hiding from my father, if that's what you mean?" 

Harry sneered at Roderick, "I'm not hiding!" 

"Of course not." The businessman replied, "I understand completely, poor Harry. You must feel so lost, your own father doesn't want you around anymore." He shrugged, "I bet you must wish you could _hurt_ him somehow." 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. 

Roderick grinned, "Keep your eyes open, Osborn, and your ears alert." With that he turned around and vanished into the darkness.


	37. Father Part Three

Part Three

"How was the party?" Ben asked as he entered the kitchen where Peter was getting a late night snack. He was still dressed in the clothes that he had gone to the party with but they appeared rather disheveled. 

"Fine, I guess." Peter replied taking a bite out of a pretzel that had been in the fridge, "Ben, I need to ask you something." 

Ben sat down in a seat beside Peter and snapped his fingers, "Shoot, kiddo." 

Peter sighed, "What was my father like?" 

"Your dad?" 

Peter nodded, "Yes, what was he like? I never knew anything about him. It just wasn't something we talked about." He lowered his head, "I can't even remember what he looked like." 

Ben grimaced and took a small piece from the pretzel that Peter was eating from, "Why now?"

It was Norman and the way that he treated Peter that made him think of his own father. "No reason. I'm just curious."

"Alright." Ben said and clasped his hands together, "Were to start?" He asked himself, "Your father was a good, hard-working man. He was into science, a little like yourself if I remember correctly." He rubbed his chin slowly in thought, "He loved your mother, deeply. Your father always was trying to tell you to do the right thing, even though you were just a little baby." 

He smiled but then it quickly faded away from a new series of memories. "When they died and I found out that he had left you with me, I was shocked. I didn't know anything about raising a kid, nothing. Most of the time, raising you was trial and error." Ben raised the corner of his lip slightly, "I tried to raise you the way he would have. It was the least I could have done for your dad. He always wanted the best for you Peter, remember that." 

Peter nodded, "I will." He sighed, "I wish I could have known him, I really do. He meant a lot to me." He frowned, "I wonder how my life would have turned out." He looked at the pretzel and slowly crushed it in his hands, "What pieces would have fallen into place and which ones would have been forgotten?" He got up and walked towards the stairs that led up to his room, "I'm going out tonight." 

"Be careful." Ben knew what that meant, he knew his nephew well enough. "For God sakes, be careful." 

Norman Osborn was feeling rather disappointed. Harry hadn't talked to one of the people at the party; he had made himself into some sort of wallflower. "Idiot." He complained angrily. 

He had gotten out of his car and walked through the front gate of the steel mill. Over the weeks he had gotten to the smell of sulfur and now embraced it as a sort of release from the stale world outside. 

Norman walked towards the center of the mill, slowly shedding off the business-like exterior for something much more primal. After opening up a locker that he had placed in the center on a pile of dirt like some sort of altar, he pulled out his purple garb.

"Glider: Has Spider-Man been located yet?" Norman inquired as he put the cap over his head.

"Affirmative." The on-board computer responded from the glider with no idea what that meant to its mad master. "Razor-bats have located and are tracking subject in grid nineteen." 

Norman's yellow eyes glowed brightly, revealing the passion building in him. "Spectacular." He remarked grabbing his satchel and slinging it over his shoulder. "Have the razor-bats continue to relay his position to me until I intercept the subject."

He ascended the glider a changed man. Gone was the father and tycoon that had risen from nothing, in his place stood a mockery of man, a monster with no inhibitions and a lust for power, the Green Goblin. He powered up his glider and soared off into the night, cackling. 

Peter landed on a rooftop of an apartment building in a run-down neighborhood, dressed as Spider-Man, and looked into the moon. "So, what now?" 

The sounds of children playing and cars speeding could be heard all around him. The stray scream would occasionally draw his attention but moments later would be assured by happy faces that everything was fine.

"I've done so much for this city and haven't received one thing in return." Peter laughed, "Not even a talk-show offer." His levity was sweet, short as it was, "How much more can I do and still be treated like this?" He gazed down at the kids playing some superhero game, with Spider-Man as the villain.

He paced across the rooftop, the wind brushing gently against his costume, "Its just a question. If I had an answer, maybe I could accept it, but there's no reason for me to be hated and treated like some sort of criminal." 

Peter snapped his fingers, "Not a single damned reason! There is only so much one crime-fighting teen in a costume will take before he decides to call it quits." 

"I've made up for my mistake a dozen time over! I can leave any time I want, it's my decision and I haven't received one benefit for all of the pain that this job has cost me!" Peter raised his fist at the sky, "Go ahead, give me one reason to keep doing this lousy job, I dare you."

Peter's face widened in an instant, "Spider-sense!" He exclaimed, "Screaming, telling me there's danger." He gazed at his surroundings and saw that there was nothing, "Its not broken is it?" Peter tapped the side of his temple to which nothing happened. "My head is still ringing." 

Without warning, the ground under Peter burst open. He crashed against the ledge just a few feet from the plume of smoke that came from the jagged hole on the rooftop. "What the hell?" Peter declared slowly standing back up. His heart skipped when like, some immortal demon, the Green Goblin emerged from the plume of smoke. "Goblin? Can't be you, you're dead!" 

"Dead?" The monster cackled, "No. I am very much alive, Spider-freak! I think its time we renewed our acquaintance." 


	38. Father Part Four

Part Four

"HAHAHAHA!" The Green Goblin soared straight for his arachnid foe, "Heads up wall-crawler!" Norman Osborn slammed his fist against Spider-Man's head and sent the hero tumbling across the ground. 

Peter, inside the mask, landed on his back. "How can he still be alive?" He said rising back to his feet, "There was an explosion." The Goblin was already on him and land landed another blow on his jaw. "Oof." 

Norman spun his glider around for another pass. "Here, Spider-Man, I've gotten you a present!" He pulled out a pumpkin bomb and with glee flung it at his victim. 

Peter hurtled himself across the roof avoiding the fury of the explosion by a mere two seconds. Without wasting time, Norman closed in on the young teenager. Peter winced at the blinding pain from his torso as the left wing of the glider rammed against his side. 

He landed back on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth at an alarming rate. "My ribs are broken." He murmured slowly crawling across the roof trying vainly to hide his injury. "Damn it." The blood was beginning to seep through his mask. 

The Goblin flew low across the rooftop and when he came within range of the wounded hero, pointed his index finger towards his target and let loose. 

A volley smashed against Peter's body and singed his flesh. "Ah!" Peter tried to dodge the shots but his ribs wouldn't allow it. Another shot slammed into his chest sending him back down on his back. 

"Got you!" Norman declared slowly pulling his glider up. He slowly turned back around for another pass, his eyes glowing brightly. "Glider: Deploy forward machine gun ports." He dived straight for Spider-Man and made sure to pick his target carefully. Norman didn't want to kill him, not yet. "Fire!" 

The glider let loose a devastating volley of bullets. Peter clenched his teeth and ran as hard as he could. The bullets zipped all around him. "The Goblin is holding back. Why?" It seemed to make no difference. Two bullets lodged themselves into his left leg. The impacts forced him to fall to the ground shielding his injury from further attack. "No!" He said crying in pain. Peter slowly rose just in time to see the Goblin's fist collide with his face, sending him back down again. "Come on, you beat him before you can do it again!"

Peter performed a flip but clumsily landed on his feet. He found it difficult to stand due to his ribs but managed. He spotted the Goblin coming in for another pass, "Here he comes." Peter readied himself. "Once the Goblin closes in, I'll fire some webs and take him off that glider of his." He spotted a pumpkin suddenly roll to his feet, "Of course some things are easier said than done." 

The pumpkin exploded and Peter was caught by the blast. Every inch of his body yelled out in pain, echoing his growing sense of despair. His costume tore and his lenses shattered. Peter crashed against the ledge with smoke pouring from the wounds along his body. 

He rolled on to his back and looked at the night sky for a moment and marveled at its splendor. Then the hideous Green Goblin replaced it as he hovered above Peter on his glider. 

"See what meddling in the affairs of others gets you?" The Goblin pulled out another pumpkin bomb; "There is no hope. You can't win." 

Peter clenched his teeth and pounded his fist on the floor. "Screw you." He fired a burst of webbing that slammed against the side of the pumpkin and threw it into the air. 

"No!" Norman barked and tried to avoid the small grenade as it flew back towards the earth. He was unsuccessful and the resulting explosion threw the Goblin onto the rooftop while his glider crashed against the side of another building but remained intact and operational. 

Peter rose back up and limped across the war-torn roof until he stood over a dazed Goblin. "Now its your turn, Gobby!" He kicked the Goblin across the roof. "Your turn to feel pain!" He pressed his attack and slammed his foot against the green villain's head. "How is it Goblin, to be on the receiving end for a change?" 

Norman managed to get up on his knees and face his attacker, "A good deal better than I imagine this will feel." He slammed Spider-Man in the groin with his fist. He grinned at the sight of his foe collapse to his knees in pain. "Glider: Return to user." 

It did so and he quickly ascended it while Spider-Man lay on the floor, hurt. "Let me introduce you to some friends." Norman smirked and gave the glider another command before continuing to taunt his foe, "It's the Seven Dwarves: Sleepy, Angry, Happy…" He shrugged, "It seems I forgot the rest, HAHAHA!" 

The Glider deployed twelve razor bats, its entire compliment. The razor-bars, small discs with two blades on each end, found their target and attacked. 

Peter raised his head just in time to see the first bat attack. It came in for his blood. "Whoa!" He smashed it aside with his hand only to see eleven more. 

Forgetting the agonizing pain he got back up on his feet. He swung his leg widely just in time to bring down another one. Another one passed by him but dealt no damage. 

Peter swung his fist bringing down another one of the menacing attackers. Another bat came from his rear and lodged itself into his back. He screamed out in agony as the blade sliced his skin. Peter reached for it and pulled it out with ease but groaned from the loss of blood all the same. 

Without delay, Peter fired a wide spray at the approaching bats and enveloped them in a bag of webbing and then smashed them against the roof with all of his might. 

"Blasted web-slinger!" Norman remarked at the sight of his razor-bats destroyed. He powered his glider back up, "He's putting up a much better fight than I thought he would." 

Peter slowly made his way for the ledge. He needed to get his ass out of here on the double, before the Goblin finished him off. Pushing off the roof he was airborne. 

Before he could even fire a web-line off, the Goblin appeared like a flash of green and grabbed his head. "You're not leaving so soon. We're just getting going." 

_This is going to hurt on so many levels and in so many ways. _Peter clenched his teeth and prepared for the worst. 

Norman smashed Peter straight through one of the buildings and into an apartment. "Glider: Auto-pilot pattern: Two-Three!" He leaped off the glider in pursuit of his foe. 

"Get out of my house!" An old man said to Peter as he lay on the floor of his living room. "Get out!" 

Peter shook his hand, "I know you want to help but I can't allow it." He said sarcastically moments before the Goblin was standing right behind him. "Hi." 

Norman smirked, "Hello, Spider-Man." He grimaced and brought his foot down on Spider-Man's skull and began to apply all the pressure he could muster. 

"Ah!" Peter could feel blood vessels bursting and knew he only had a few seconds. Relying more on instinct than anything else, he fired a burst of webs that covered the Goblin's eyes. "How's that for a sight for sore eyes?" 

Norman grunted and took a step back. "You're proving extremely resourceful. However, you're only delaying the inevitable." He tore off the webbing and immediately cast a scornful look across the room. He felt a tap on his shoulders and turned around only to be slugged across the face. 

"Hi." Peter said hitting the Goblin across the face a second time. "Those were for hitting me with that laser trick." Peter hit the Goblin through the wall and followed him into the bedroom. "This was for the pumpkin bomb." He landed an uppercut against the monster's jaw. Blood sprayed across the room from Norman's mouth. "This one is for shooting me." He hit Norman in the gut and then a spinning sidekick. 

The battle spilled into the hallway as both titans smashed through the walls. "This one's for not getting a better costume." Peter head-butted the Goblin through another wall. 

Shocked onlookers made their way through the rubble to steal a glance at the battle. 

Norman took a breath of air between the blows and realized his face was a bloody mess. "No more games, Spider-Man!" He flung one of his deadly pumpkin bombs straight for the hero. 

The explosion blew both fighters in opposite directions, each of them were hurt badly. Peter slowly got back up and looked down the row of holes through walls to see a truly terrifying sight. The Goblin atop his glider tackled Peter and both figures crashed through the ceiling and ended up on top of yet another roof. 

He talked to the same void that he had spoken to earlier tonight as he lay on the rooftop, bleeding, "If this is your way of keeping me in this job, I would have accepted a less painful sign."

The Goblin allowed no rest and flung another pumpkin bomb. The force of the blast pushed Peter across the length of the roof. He ended up against the ledge, beaten and without any drive to fight left in him. 

Peter was breathing hard as slowly felt the life drain out of him. The lower half of his mask was torn off and he could see the blood trickling from his face. He noticed that the Goblin was hovering above him by just a dozen or so feet, "How about we call it even." 

Osborn couldn't help but laugh at his wounded opponent, at last put in his proper place, "Its over Spider-Man, you're finished." 

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with." Peter said readying himself for the end. 

"No." The Goblin replied, his features more terrifying than ever. 

Peter frowned, "What?" He gazed across the roof, "Is there something I'm missing? Haven't you been trying to kill me all night, here?" 

Norman shook his head, "No, you fool. If I wanted you dead, you would be so already." He stretched out his arms, "Can you feel it, Spider-Man? The power between us, ready to spill out and devastate this entire city." He could feel the Goblin mystique empower him. "We are very much alike." 

"Whatever." Peter said bluntly. "Doesn't change the fact that you're insane." 

"And you're not?" Norman asked somewhat annoyed, "Don't be so short-sighted, boy. We're both men dressed in colorful costumes with an immense power in each one of our hands. You just choose to foolishly use it to help others, who don't deserve your protection, while I help myself." 

Peter frowned, "If you're not going to kill me, what was this attack all about?" He adjusted his position slightly as felt blood seeping out of the wound on his back. 

Norman clenched his fist, "In our first encounter you made a fool of me Spider-Man, a clown." 

"You seemed to a decent job on your own." Replied Peter. 

"Shut up." Norman said dryly, "Now that I have your undivided attention I want to tell you something. Tonight was just a warning, Spider-Man. I wanted you to know that I will take apart your life, person-by-person. I'll reveal your secret to the world and make you beg for death by the end. But before I kill you, I will humiliate you like you did to me." He powered up his glider, "The end of your pitiful life is coming. I suggest you savor every short moment that is left."

With those fateful words, the Goblin powered up his glider and ascended quietly into the darkness. Behind him he left, Spider-Man, beaten and defeated. 

**To Be Continued…**


	39. This is The Path I have Chosen Part One

This Is The Path I have Chosen

Part One 

"The fact of the matter, Mr. Parker, is that he's suffered some serious injuries. He could be in recovery for over a month and we still haven't run any checks for possible brain trauma." The doctor said cautiously. 

Standing in front of him was uncle Ben, his face grave, the lines and wrinkles deeper than ever. "I understand." 

The doctor nodded slowly, "Until the police find the men who attacked your nephew I suggest you don't bring it up." 

"Fine." Ben replied quietly watching Peter Parker lie in his hospital bed. "Thank you for everything." 

Peter had told the police and the doctors that he had been attacked by a group of men, he had tried to resist and was beaten for it. Ben knew that wasn't the truth, he had seen his nephew like this before. 

Ben walked to Peter's bedside. He had been placed in the Intensive Care Unit and for the most part was watched closely. "How are you doing, kiddo?" 

As if snapping out from a daze his eyes slowly focused on Ben. "I'm sorry." Peter mumbled, "I couldn't stop him, he was too much for me. I'm so sorry to do this to you." 

"Its alright. They pulled the bullets out and bandaged the wounds." Ben grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed it gently, "Don't sweat it. Just relax and get better." 

"He's back." Peter said quietly but urgently. "I thought he was dead, but he's not." 

Ben shook his head nervously, "Please, just relax."

A tear ran down Peter's face, "I'm so sorry, uncle Ben. This is the second time I failed you." 

"Second?" Ben frowned but shrugged it off, "Listen, it doesn't matter. None of it does, just get some sleep. You'll feel better then, I promise." 

"This shouldn't have happened." Peter remarked, "I'm the good guy. I'm not supposed to lose." He said disorientated. His eyes darted across the room nervously, as if looking for an unseen enemy. 

Why was this happening to him? This never happened to Superman, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, none of them. They were heroes that always managed to win the day, so why was Peter lying in a hospital beaten and broken? 

His eyes finally closed and the world around him turned into darkness. 

Norman Osborn emerged from his room inside their penthouse. He was feeling rather proud of himself. His victory over Spider-Man still was fresh in his mind. 

"Harry, are you awake?" He yelled out loudly, "Its already seven!" Norman remarked checking his watch. 

The younger Osborn emerged from his room, dressed in shorts, on the lower floor. "I just got a call." He said grimly, "Its about Peter?" 

Norman raised an eye curiously, "Oh? Has something happened?" 

"He's in the hospital." Harry responded, "He was getting robbed and fought back." 

"Jesus Christ." He said. Norman clenched his jaw and contemplated the situation for a brief moment. "Get dressed, Harry." 

"We're going to see him?" Harry asked. 

Norman nodded, "Of course. He's practically a member of the family and I'm going to make sure Parker gets the best care available." 

"No!" The figure's face contorted in agony. "Stop the pain!" He screamed stumbling across the lab. "My head's splitting apart." The poor fool could feel formula Green pumping through his veins, invading every part of his body and mind. 

The world around seemed to become distorted revealing its true self. He began to form a deep hatred for society and those that lived in it. He held his hand in front of him as it turned to a sickly tone of green. 

"Ah!" He exclaimed, "Stop it! This isn't the way it's supposed to be!" The man fell across a table and howled unable to tolerate the horrible agony for another moment. 

With that long scream it all stopped. The pain no longer ripped him apart and he was free to stand on his own. He looked around completely lost for a moment. 

Everything seemed like a dream. His life, his family, all of it didn't seem real; nothing before taking the formula did either. He understood what a rush this must have been for Osborn. It was a rush, he now felt unbound by rules and law. 

He could do almost anything. When he touched his jaw it became apparent that the formula had done more than set free. It had transformed him. 

"What the hell?" He stood up and walked into a nearby bathroom and gazed at himself in the mirror. Slowly he opened mouth to scream but found he had no strength to do so. 

The figure's crimson eyes glowed brightly. "This is most unwelcome." 

Uncle Ben walked into Peter's hospital room to find that his nephew was gone. He frowned for a moment and gripped the coffee cup that he had brought tightly. 

A million possibilities ran through his mind. The most prevalent of which was that Peter had died somehow. He looked at the empty spot where his nephew's bed had been and stood there, frozen. 

"Such a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Parker." Norman Osborn remarked, dressed in a business suit as he stepped through the doorway. "Don't worry about your nephew." 

Ben faced Norman and shook his head angrily, "Where did you take him?" 

"To the sixth floor. They have better doctors. Believe me, Mr. Parker, I want Peter to have the best of care, and he wasn't receiving it here." He took a step towards Ben and gestured in a friendly manner, "We both want what's best for him. The only difference is I can supply it." 

"You had no right to do that without consulting me." Ben retorted, "I could have you arrested for kidnapping." 

Norman laughed, "Please, Mr. Parker. I don't see why you're being so hostile to all of this. We both want what's best for Peter, don't we?" He grinned mischievously.

Ben grimaced, "Don't play games with me, Mr. Osborn. You took him from this room without my permission. Regarding, whether or not I would have agreed with you is irrelevant. You're not his father." 

"Neither are you." Norman replied, "It seems to me you have no more a valid claim to Peter than I do." 

"I am his uncle." 

Norman chuckled, "That was good. Very funny." He leaned against the wall beside the door, "You're his uncle. You've never raised kids and I'm amazed he's become such a _strong man_ despite you two." 

Ben shrugged, "Well, Mr. Osborn, it came as a big shock to me that Harry has a shred of decency in him with a father like you." 

"What did you say?" Norman asked. 

"You heard me." 

Norman pointed his finger at Ben's face, "Listen up, you old fool. I'm going to make sure Peter has a future whether or not you like it. Besides, you're not in a position to do anything, _granpa_." 

Ben grabbed Osborn's shirt and slammed him against the wall, "Don't push me! Don't, because I'm so angry right now, I could kill you! 

"Then do it." Norman said coldly and waited for Ben's response. After a moment passed the tycoon scoffed, "Just as I thought. You're _weak_, a sniveling little coward. I'll make sure Peter gets the parenting that he sorely missing." 

"Over my dead body." Ben let loose his hold of Osborn and with a degree of restraint walked towards the elevators down the hall. Leaving Norman behind rather pleased with himself. 

"Hi." Said Harry as Ben walked into the hospital room, "Did my dad let you know about the transfer?" 

"Yeah." Ben replied annoyed. He took a step towards Peter hooked onto an array of machines and drugged up. "How's he doing here?" 

Harry shrugged, "Fine, I guess. MJ said she would drop by and try to cheer him up." He sighed deeply, "I can't believe this. This shouldn't have happened, not to Peter. Doctor Warren said he'd be better here." 

Ben nodded, "So I've heard." He stood over his wounded nephew, "Just keep breathing, kiddo." He grabbed Peter's hand; "We'll make it through this." 

The figure showed up at the gates of the old, abandoned steel mill. He was shrouded in the remains of his business suit, shredded when he had transformed. 

He had maintained a close enough eye on Osborn to know that this was his base of operations. He slid the gate open and used the cover of darkness to slip through unseen by any that may be watching. 

The moon lit his path towards the center of the mill. He gazed at his surroundings nervously, expecting the Green Goblin at any moment to appear and attack. 

He found a set of lockers perched suspiciously against a wall. The former man of industry smirked and ripped away the door of the locker. "Here we go, Osborn, I knew you wouldn't let me down." 

The figure pulled out a satchel full of pumpkin bombs and gazed at them skeptically. "Don't tell me you're making a garden on the side." He pulled out a pumpkin and flung it carelessly across the ground to further inspect the locker. 

The pumpkin detected the impact and automatically responded by detonating the explosives within. The impressive ball of fire that erupted and caught the figure's attention flew off into the atmosphere. 

"Well-done, Osborn." He commented. "I like this!" After pulling out the glider the figure quietly inspected its design. "Maybe, I'll just take one for myself." 

The figure, calculating as ever, decided that he would have to get things under control before acting on his newfound power. First, he'd have to get around his deformity. "That shouldn't be too hard." After that, he'd have to redesign the costume for his own use. "I can do that, easily." After all of this was finished, then the figure could take the necessary steps to save his business and empire. "I hope you don't mind a little competition, Osborn!" 


	40. This is The Path I have Chosen Part Two

Part Two

The next two weeks passed like a dream for Peter. He went through days of recuperation. Despite all of his power and abilities he had been hurt beyond his wildest dreams that fateful night. He remembered faces and conversations but not the time lost. 

All that he could think about was the Goblin's threat. He prayed that it had been an empty threat, but deep down Peter knew how mad and determined his nemesis was. The Goblin would fulfill his promise and do it with the utmost glee. 

Gwen showed up often:

"How are you doing, Pete?" The beautiful blond asked staring at her boyfriend in the hospital bed. "You're looking pretty good today." 

Peter smiled despite the pain coming from his ribs, "Well, its not every day that such a young and beautiful woman shows up to say hello." 

Gwen nodded, "You missed the first day of senior year. Everybody misses you?" 

"I'm MIA at school for one day and already they're lost without me?" He gestured as if ready to take charge, "Looks like they need me." 

"Heh." Gwen chucked slightly, "So, how's the food?" 

Peter, jokingly, looked at her desperately, "Quick, get me something from the McDonald's across the street!" 

She nodded as her watch beeped, "I have to get home." Gwen stood up, leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek; "Take care of yourself, for me." 

Harry did as well. Sometimes his forever stern father would show up: 

"Well, the fact of the matter is that these doctors are here for you, Peter." Norman remarked sitting in a seat besides the bed. He was dressed like a businessman, official as ever. "God knows I pay them enough. If you want milk, you say so. Even if it is three in the morning." 

Peter nodded, "I'll do that sir."

Norman grinned, "Good to hear, boy." His cell ran suddenly and without delay he pulled it out of his pocket and placed it against his ear. "Osborn here." He frowned, "Well, I don't care if Kingsly is giving us a fight. Listen, you handle his lawyers and I'll handle Roderick." He turned to Harry and Peter, "Forgive me, but this is important. I'll be back shortly." Norman slipped out of the room and began to argue with his lackey on the phone. 

Harry shrugged, "Sorry about that, buddy." He looked apologetic, "My father has a habit of forgetting what he started talking about. You holding up?" 

"Best as can be expected." Peter responded. 

"Don't worry about any of this stuff." Harry suggested strongly, "You'll get out of here and everything will turn out fine." 

Peter closed his eyes, "I wish that were true. God, how I wish that were true." 

Even Flash came by on certain days:

"So, they got you wrapped up like a mummy, amigo?" Flash inquired. 

"Yeah." Peter remarked, "I could die with these things on, but do you think the nurse's would ever care?" He said jokingly, "No way! They'd say: The patient in room nine just kicked the bucket…. Jerry Springer on?" 

Flash grinned, "I suppose." He looked at one of the machines, "What would happen if I turned that dial." 

"I'd expire." 

"Oh?" Flash playfully ran his fingers across the edge of the machine, "Let's say something happened…I'd get your game console, right?" 

Peter smiled, "Touch it and _you_ die." 

Of course it wasn't all fun: 

"Hold still." Eddie Brock said with a certain amount of pleasure at seeing Parker confined to a bed, "I need to get these photos." 

Peter grimaced, "I don't appreciate this one bit. Tell Jameson that he's really pushing my buttons." 

"Jameson?" Eddie laughed, "He had nothing to do with this." 

Peter rocked his head back in surprise, "So, why are you here?" 

"I figure that you, one of our photographers, being in a hospital after such a bad beating will make me an easy buck." Brock answered, "Now smile, Parker." 

On special days, Mary Jane Watson would drop by: 

"Hello?" She asked entering the room. Upon seeing Peter she sighed and almost walked out. 

"Don't leave." Peter said noticing her at the edge of his vision, "I was wondering when you'd drop by." 

MJ smiled, "You look pretty bad, tiger." She walked towards Peter until she was at his side, "Are you feeling okay?" 

Peter shrugged, "I've had better days." He grinned at the sight of her, "But now that you're here, not many." She smiled at him and they both traded a moment of intimacy. Feeling awkward, Peter decided to change the subject, "S-so how are things going with Harry?" He asked realized what a stupid subject it was that he had chosen in his haste. 

"Alright, I guess." MJ said pulling away an inch. The tension building between them was noticeable. She smiled and asked very slowly, "You don't have any head injuries do you?"

Peter rubbed the side of his head, "No. MJ there is something I need to tell you" He lowered his head sadly, "I may be going away soon." 

She frowned and brushed her elegant red hair away from her face, "Why? Has something happened?" 

"Yes, but its not your fault. I won't you know that, this has nothing to do with you." Peter said his voice full of fear and desperation, "This is about me." 

MJ lowered her head, "Are you sure you didn't suffer a concussion?" She asked jokingly. 

"No." Peter said, "Please, MJ. I mean it, I am going away, it could be for a long time." 

MJ frowned, "Does Gwen know?" 

Peter shook his head from side-to-side.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" MJ inquired. 

Peter took a deep breath and for a moment pondered the question, "I care about you, MJ, I care you about you more than you know. I needed to let you know I'd be fine. More than anybody else, you _had_ to know."

However, even despite all of these people visiting him off and on there was always one consistency Peter could depend on. Watching either from a distance or nearby was uncle Ben.

Four days later: 

At last everything was nearly ready. Inside his own base, one of his own warehouses that he had removed for use, the figure attempted to keep balance on the glider, succeeded, and hovered menacingly above the ground. 

His crimson eyes gazed across the room and then at himself. His costume was substantially different from the original design. The once purple tunic, gloves and boots were now gray, shredded and torn. He had traded that ridiculous purple cap in for a dull gray hood that hid everything but his twisted face from sight. His skin was no better, he was not as bright as the Green Goblin but it looked shriveled, resembling a raisin in the sun for too long. Making sure his satchel was firmly in place he slowly emerged from the shadows to reveal him in the light for all that he was. 

"Norman Osborn may have been the creator of the Goblin mystique but I am taking it one step further. Where there was once madness is now brilliance and foolishness is replaced with wisdom. Osborn may not know it just yet, but he is now the target of the HobGoblin! HAHAHAHA!" 

The Goblin's sinister face stared at Peter. The signs of victory swept across his face. But his greatest triumph over his nemesis was yet to come. "Now that I have your undivided attention I want to tell you something. Tonight was just a warning, Spider-Man. I wanted you to know that I will take apart your life, person-by-person. I'll reveal your secret to the world and make you beg for death by the end. But before I kill you, I will humiliate you like you did to me." He powered up his glider, "The end of your pitiful life is coming. I suggest you savor every short moment that is left."

His eyes snapped open and gazed across the room slowly. Peter sighed deeply and in relief relaxed into the contours of his bed. "It was only a dream." He sighed, "Just a dream." 

Peter had turned off the machines he was connected to and got into street clothes with a fair degree of haste. His injuries, however grave they had been were now gone thanks to his advanced healing factor. 

After putting on his sneakers he slid the window open and gazed into the night. A cold wind forced itself in signaling that summer had ended. 

He pulled on his jacket and leaned against the open window, realizing what his decision would mean for him. 

"Peter?" Uncle Ben said waking up from his slumber, "What are you doing out of bed?" He said getting out of the hospital chair, "Go back to sleep." 

"I'm feeling better." He said slowly. 

Ben nodded, "I'm sure you do, get back to bed." 

Peter shook his head and held back whatever tears of sorrow that he felt forming below the surface, "I can't. I'm going away uncle Ben, I have to and I don't know when you'll see me again." 

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, his old hands shaking. 

Peter sighed, "It was the Goblin, uncle Ben. I thought he was dead, I guess I was wrong. He came after me with a vengeance. He could have killed me if he wanted, but first he wants to rip my life apart. Starting with the people I care about." 

"Dear God." Ben simply said, stunned and unable to respond in any other way. 

"I can't risk you, any of you. I have to go away, distance myself from you all." Peter sighed and walked onto the ledge leading outside to the streets below.

Ben rushed to the window, "Peter, come back inside. For the love of God, don't do this. We can work this out." 

"No." Peter replied sadly, "We can't." He looked down at the streets and frowned, "I love you, uncle Ben. Goodbye." He clasped his hands against the wall and ascended it. 

Ben lost him as he made it onto the roof. He closed the window and sat on the bed, devastated. Peter was now alone. Whatever his fate is, it was out of Ben's hands. All he could was hope for the best. 


	41. The Weapon of Darkness Part One

The Weapon of Darkness

Part One

"How could you lose an injured patient?" Norman Osborn angrily asked. He stared into the terrified eyes of a doctor. "Answer me!" He barked loudly. 

The empty hospital room where Peter Parker had been resting was now a center of activity. Eddie Brock with a sadistic sense of glee smiled and took pictures.

The doctor rubbed their brow of sweat and backed against the wall. Osborn's face was a tempest ready to lash out at anyone who dared to anger him further. "I don't know, Mr. O-Osborn." He laughed nervously, "I promise you that we are doing everything possible to recover the patient." 

"See that you do." Norman replied adjusting his tie. "And if you don't find him, I'd advise you to start looking for another job." He took a step back and grimaced, "You're excused."

"I understand, sir." The doctor replied after sighing in relief, "I promise we'll find it." 

Norman nodded and watched the doctor leave. He then turned around and eyed Ben Parker standing by the window looking at the view of the city. "I blame you for this." He said walking towards the window but stopping just a foot short of exposing himself in the sunlight. 

"You can do whatever you like." Ben grimly answered, "Doesn't change the thing."

Norman frowned and stared at his black, shiny shoes for a moment thinking about his current predicament. "How do you lose your own nephew, when you're in the room? You should be ashamed of yourself." 

Ben turned around faced Osborn with a shaken but determined resolve, "I know enough to let Peter make his own decisions, I _respect_ him enough. You might want to try that with Harry one day." 

"Decision? He left the hospital because he decided to?" Norman inquired tugging at his neck uncomfortably. "What do you know, old man?" 

"Only that my nephew is far away from you." Ben clicked his tongue and took a deep breath. "That's good enough for me."

Norman turned away and stomped out of the room. Once in the corridor he looked at his assistant, Donald Menken. 

Donald, a young but somewhat chubby man, noticed Norman was in a bad mood and decided to wait a short moment before relaying some dire news to him. 

The sounds of moaning and groaning could be heard from the other rooms, creating the sense of some sort of dark torture chamber. 

"What is it, Donald?" Norman inquired, "I know you long enough to know your expression means you want to tell me something."

Menken nodded humbly, "Correct, sir. We were unable to purchase the warehouse on Sax Street." 

"Why the hell not?" Norman demanded angrily, "I gave them everything they needed!"

"It appears Roderick Kingsly brought it up mere moments before our men arrived." 

Norman grimaced, "Damn Roderick." He rubbed his temple, "This is turning out to be a terrible day. I'm getting headaches again." 

"Did you take your pills today?" Donald suggested. 

"No." Norman replied, obviously frustrated, "I don't need them, Menken. Besides, that's not the important thing. Get a board meeting scheduled for later today, I need to confer with them immediately."

"We have the money and are on our way to the meeting." Said Nick Fury, leader of the infamous S.H.I.E.L.D sect, into his cell-phone. The patch on his right eye gained some attention from several of the people in the airport as they walked towards the exit, but Fury managed to keep their eyes away from him with the cold stare that had terrified entire platoons of Vietnamese during the war. 

The voice of their contact snickered on the other side, "Excellent." He said behind a thick Russian accent, "I will bring the _package_ and we will conclude our business there." 

Fury nodded, "Excellent. Until then." He turned the phone off and slipped it into the pocket of his trench coat. Fury gave a curious glance to Jan, one of his agents. "What do you think?" 

She shrugged, "These people we are dealing with are untrustworthy and greedy." Jan made sure her weapon was still concealed in the depths of her own coat. "But they will get us what we need. It wouldn't be good business if they didn't." 

"Agreed." Fury remarked with a sly smile across his face, "If things go sour we always have our insurance policy." 

"Are you sure you can control him? Undoubtedly, he has his own agenda." Jan said cautiously. She hated the idea of using outside muscle and would have preferred to rely on the loyal members of S.H.I.E.L.D instead.

Fury laughed confidently, "As long as I give him access to our facilities, he'll assist us. He has nothing to gain in betrayal." He gripped the handle on the suitcase even more tightly realizing how much rested on this meeting. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. Like we always do." 

"So, what can you do when you're living in a self-imposed exile?" Spider-Man asked as he sat on a ledge. The warm sun basked him in an aura of grace despite his conflicted inner-feelings. 

The pigeon looked at him curiously for a moment, bobbed its head and then flew away. 

Peter sighed, "That's how it is? You're my best friend until I hit you with the heavy questions?" He asked jokingly and shook his hand as if he were some old cartoon villain with a slick mustache. 

He fired a web-line and began to routinely swing through the city streets. Despite the confidence that he showed in relying on a thin strand of webbing, the truth was that Peter felt more lost now than he ever had. 

No home, nobody to turn to and no work, he had nothing left. Only his costume and a few spare web-canisters that he had taken from home after leaving the hospital. 

It was a terrible feeling. Wondering whether or not he should try to live his life and pray that the Goblin didn't find out who he was. It was like before he had got bitten and went to school hoping that nobody noticed him. Things had changed so much yet his situation was not that different. 

After performing a couple of laps around the street he finally decided to catch a quick bite. He had left his wallet with what money it had remaining when he took it from his room placed on the roof of a nearby building.

He landed on that particular building and switched into his only set of street clothes and hid his costume behind a beam. Peter looked at the five-dollar bill, all the money he had, in his hands realizing how desperate his situation really was.

If he didn't find a way to get more money and soon, the Goblin wouldn't have to kill him, starvation would do that for him. It was the morning so most places would still be cooking bacon, sausages and pancakes. Just thinking about it made his mouth water. 

He looked down at the street and surveyed its length in great detail. Peter licked his lips upon spotting a McDonald's, "Whoever came up with fast food deserves a big hug and five dollars." He remarked looking at the bill again. 

Eddie Brock grinned widely after handing Jonah Jameson the pictures. "Crazy stuff, eh?" Brock remarked, "With any luck, Parker fell out the window." He had made it no secret that he was resentful about being upstaged by a high school student. 

"Shut up." JJ replied angrily and slowly stared at the pictures. He clenched his jaw and dropped them on his desk, "I'm not going to run it." He said coldly. 

Brock grimaced and grabbed one of the shots in his hands, "Why the hell not? They're good pictures, JJ?" A slight sound of desperation entered his voice.

Jameson clasped his hands together and puffed his cigar slowly. "I've made my decision, Brock." 

"No." He said stunned at this latest rejection. Eddie laughed contemptuously, "Why the hell not?" 

"Its tempting, you did a good job, Brock. But, I don't want to capitalize on Parker's disappearance like this." Jameson rubbed his brow; "I've already got enough on my conscience without adding another weight." 

"This is so bogus." Brock said angrily and slammed his fist on Jameson's desk, "Why are you cutting me off at the knees, JJ? Because you've got a soft spot for the Parker kid?" 

Jameson shook his head, "No, it's not like that, Eddie." 

"I've been working here for six years, JJ." Brock recalled, "I bring you news like I always have, and you always ran with it, no matter what. Now, because its that dumb kid that's the story, you can't handle it!" 

Jameson stood up angrily, "You're out of Parker's way from now on."

Eddie grimaced, "JJ, what are you saying?" 

"I know the kid and if there's one thing he's got its determination and reliability, something that you could use, he'll be back." Jameson barked, "And I'm tired of you pushing him around because you've got some petty grudge against him for something he didn't do. When he does show up again he has seniority over you. Whatever he says goes!"

"Take orders from a kid? You can't be serious!"

Jameson grimaced, "I am serious. Now get out and go back to whatever hole it is you sleep at night in." 

He stumbled out of Jameson's office. Eddie couldn't believe that this had happened, all because for some reason the owner of the Bugle couldn't bring himself to run with a story about some geek. 

Sure the kid had brought in Spider-Man pictures consistently, but Eddie assured himself that he had done more work in a day that Parker had ever done in a month. "Parker will pay. He has to pay."

Peter Parker sat on yet another ledge finishing off his breakfast. With the final bite of his sausage biscuit he finished the meal off and swallowed the meat realizing that could be his last meal for a while. 

"That was good." Peter remarked feeling the meat slam into his stomach. He sighed, pulled his mask back over his face, and gazed across the city, "Lets hope that lasts a while, otherwise I may be known as the pigeon stalker." 

Suddenly, his spider-sense ran through his head and threw him off balance almost immediately. His lightening reflexes were the only things that kept him from plunging down into the street.

"What the hell was that about?" Peter demanded and then spotted a black car moving through the streets. A sense of uneasiness settled over him as he watched the car stop at a light. "Just when I think things can't get any worse." He fired a web-line that attached itself against a building across the street. "The _job_ calls to know why I'm taking a day off." With that he pushed off the ledge and was airborne. 


	42. The Weapon of Darkness Part Two

Part Two

"Did you bring the package?" Fury asked behind his patch, sneering impatiently. 

Both parties were meeting in a warehouse owned and run by the Russian Mafia and their various agents. 

The deathly pale and faceless, mob soldier, Chameleon grinned at them slyly. "Of course we did. Do you think we would try and cheat you, Mr. Fury?" He slammed the containment unit onto the table and tapped it gently. "You brought the money, I assume." His heavy accent was unmistakably Russian. 

Fury gestured to his aide who opened a suitcase and showed it to Chameleon, "All of it." 

Each group was made of about five men, all heavily armed. Fury eyed the canister eagerly, "Its in there?"

"Yep and its all yours." Chameleon said waving his hand to the canister only to see it pulled away by some sort of filament. "What just happened?" 

Spider-Man descended from the rafters via a web-line, leaving the unit behind, and landed a pile of box crates with all the grace and style of an Olympic athlete, "How was that for an entrance? Good? Anybody?" 

Fury grimaced and pulled his pistol out from its holster, "Somebody shoot him!" 

Peter sprinted across the room, avoiding the barrage of bullets as they zipped by his flesh. "That old thing again? You guys always just start things out with, 'shoot him', and is there some handbook I don't know about. Why not do something different, like tell me your motivation, your likes and dislikes? Anybody from Cleveland, No?" 

He landed one foot on the wall and used it to push off and fly straight into the crowd of thugs and hoodlums. Peter slammed his fist against the jaw of one thug and landed his knee into the gut of another. 

Each fell to the ground. They were lucky that Peter had held his punches back. At full force that simple hit would have shattered the criminal's skull. 

Peter landed on the table. His spider-sense alerted him to a gunner that had him in their sights. Performing a back flip the bullets passed by and missed him by a few mere centimeters. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" A member of S.H.I.E.L.D asked discharging their pistol wildly. 

Fury clenched his teeth and backed away from the battle a step, "Somebody must have alerted that the meeting was going down." He snapped his fingers calling Jan to his side. "Get our insurance policy here on the double!" 

"Yes sir!" 

Peter weaved his way in and out of the crowd of attackers. "Missed me." He remarked knocking another thug out of the fight avoiding another bullet meant for him. "Miss." Peter burst out of the mob triumphantly, "So, what's up guys? You're still angry about that Inspector Gadget movie? So am I, but violence isn't the answer!" 

"What the heck?" Peter said landing back on the ground. Before him he saw an elderly lady with a wide smile staring at him. "Who are you?" His spider-sense blared loudly warning him of danger from behind.

Peter contorted his body and narrowly avoided a shot from a gun. The bullet slammed into the elderly woman's chest. The woman yelped out in pain and revealed her true form. Chameleon stumbled back several steps and gazed at the wound, shocked. He collapsed to his knees and died within short order. 

The front door was smashed open under an incredible amount of force and flew across the ground feebly. Peter landed on the side of the wall and gazed at the door puzzled at who this newcomer could be. 

From the doorway entered the Lizard in all his gruesome glory. He gazed across the room and quickly focused his stare on Spider-Man. "Isssn't that cute." 

"Doc Connors?" Peter rocked his head back. He had heard that the Lizard had been taken into custody but he looked far from detained at this moment. Realizing what a threat, Connors posed he leaped off the wall and tackled Lizard without delay. "Ah!" 

The two tumbled across the ground, each attempting to gain dominance over the other. Lizard grabbed Peter's ankle with his tail and slammed him against the wall. 

Peter let loose with a burst of webbing and covered Lizard's face in the sticky substance. "How's that for you?" He said landing back on his feet. 

Lizard ripped off the webbing and threw it to the ground and grunted fiercely. The two faced off once again. Lizard landed a series of blows on Peter, who retaliated with a dazzling array of kicks. 

His reliable spider-sense tingled once again near the back of his skin, warning him that Lizard's powerful tail was readying itself for another strike. 

Peter contorted his body and avoided the tail as it swept by. Lizard wasted no time and launched his offense. Peter dodged and blocked every strike that the hideous juggernaut sent to him. 

As Peter lashed out, the Lizard grabbed his hand and hissed slowly, "Hello, Mr. Parker." 

"Oh no." 

Lizard smashed straight into Spider-Man with his fist and sent the wall-crawler flying through the air. Allowing no moment of reprieve, he followed in pursuit. 

Peter clenched his teeth and fired a web-line in mid-air. It landed on a beam, and he suddenly gained control of his flight. He came around and landed his fist against the jaw of an angry Lizard. 

Each opponent landed ten feet from the other. Peter could see what dazed criminals left were already walking out of the doorway. All except for one, in the shadows stood a man with a patch over his eye. 

That wasn't important, though, Spider-Man and the Lizard were already entangled with one another in unrelenting combat. 

Blows were traded on each side. Peter's mask quickly became moist with his own blood, and the Lizard's blood-splattered snout looked no better. 

Peter performed a vertical walk up the Lizard's body and followed up with a dropkick. The Lizard angrily stumbled back and shook his head for a moment. 

"Ssspider-man." The reptile said slowly, "Or Parker, which ever one sssuitsss you." He clenched his fist slowly, "I have no wish to kill you, today." 

Peter tilted his head, "Did I ever mention you were my favorite teacher?" 

"Return what you have ssstolen and I will allow you to leave." Lizard demanded. 

"Sorry, Doc, can't do." Peter replied. 

The battle commenced again, but Lizard allowed his foe no chance to gain any sort of advantage. He lanced out at Spider-Man with his tail as if it were some sort of bat and used his arms to keep the arachnid from going too far out of his range. 

Peter began to lose his footing. His head was aching from the beating that the Lizard was administrating and he was having difficulty even focusing on his target.

The Lizard grabbed Peter by the neck with his hand and slowly began to squeeze the air out of him. "Die." 

Peter struggled against his reptilian grip. He felt the tail wrap around his legs limiting what mobility he once had. 

"Die!" Demanded the Lizard savagely. Whatever had once been a man was now washed out by the primal furies raging in this beast. 

"Screw." Peter grabbed Lizard's wrist. "You." He applied as much pressure as he could until he heard the bone snap, forcing the Lizard to let go of his prey to inspect the wound. 

Lizard hissed slowly as he felt the broken bone. This was the second time that Spider-Man had inflicted such a wound. He intended to make sure there wouldn't be a third. He immediately swung his tail around and slammed it against Peter's gut. 

"Ugh." He crashed against the wall and fell to his knees. Peter took a moment to collect his senses and stared back up just in time to see Lizard sock him with an uppercut to the jaw. "No, no, no!" 

Peter flew headfirst into the rafters. The force of the blow and the speed with which he had been punched and the speed of his own flight sent him straight through the beams and framework. 

During his wild flight, he smashed against the containment unit that he had hid in the rafters. His collision with it created a crack in the hard exterior; something emerged from the crack and attached itself to his back. 

Peter came crashing back down on a pile of crates, while the containment unit landed clumsily on the table. He coughed some blood up and rolled the lower portion of his mask up for a moment to wipe his lips. It was then that he noticed the horrible truth of what was happening to him. 

Meanwhile, the Lizard walked fearsomely across the warehouse, his eyes searching for Spider-Man. 

"Connors!" Fury said emerging from the shadows, a look of urgency in his eyes, "Forget the vigilante and get the unit on the table." Fury could see that Lizard was contemplating whether or not he should follow the order. "Remember who it is you need to complete your work, Connors, now get the unit!" 

The Lizard reluctantly walked over to the table and grabbed the unit in his hands, only for it to separate into two pieces and fall onto the ground. 

"No!" Fury barked angrily, "You must have broken it!" 

"It wasss damaged already!" Lizard retorted it. 

Fury clenched his teeth, "Where could it be then?" Suddenly, Spider-Man emerged from the pile of shattered crates and landed a nice and solid blow that threw Lizard against the wall powerfully. Fury's eyes widened in shock, "He has the suit." 

Standing above a battered Lizard, stood Spider-Man as none had ever seen him before. His entire exterior was a cold and detached black except for his white eyes and an elaborate spider symbol on his chest and back. 

Lizard slowly rose to his feet and gazed at this new version of his old foe, "What happened to you?" 

Without answering his question, Peter slammed his fist against the Lizard's torso with every bit of his might. The result was incredibly immediately. The Lizard flew through the air like a rag doll and crashed through the roof. Even that impact he did not slow down his ascent and the Lizard vanish from sight, flying through the air hopelessly. 

Peter spun around and looked for the man with the eye patch only to see the door swing close. He clenched his teeth, "No you don't, your not getting away from me!" Firing a web-line through the hole that Lizard had made on the first man-powered rocket flight Peter went off in pursuit of Fury. 


	43. The Weapon of Darkness Part Three

Part Three

Fury fled to the car that was waiting out front. Once he entered, Jan immediately looked him over in search of injury to her leader. "What happened to the suit?" She asked after finding her search satisfactory. 

"Spider-Man has it." Fury said grimly, "Drive." He told the agent seated behind the wheel of the car. "We lost Lizard in the scuffle, activate his chip and locate. Chameleon is dead." 

"Jesus." Jan said slowly activating her scanner, "What are we going to do?" 

Fury grimaced, "I don't know. There's going to be hell to pay." The car made its way down the street at a hurried pace. "The operation in Washington is going to have be postponed until we find the Spider-Man and the suit." 

Jan sighed and looked out the window at the street blocks as they passed by, "If we postpone it, we may miss the deadline completely." 

"Don't you think I know that?" Fury remarked, "And besides, what choice do I have. The operation will have to be re-planned unless we find the suit." 

"That might be difficult. Spider-Man is not an easy person to track." 

Fury nodded grimly realizing how badly his situation had become. "We'll find him, how hard can it be? Have you located Lizard yet?" 

"Yes sir. He's in an alley seven blocks away. I'm getting an audio transmission from him." Jan stated. A microchip had been placed into Lizard's throat both as a means of locating him and communication. 

"Fury are you there?" Lizard asked over the channel via Jan's scanner. 

The general leaned in, "Return to base at once! That is an order." 

"What about Ssspider-man?" Lizard inquired. 

"There's nothing that can be done about him." Fury replied, "Return to base. Fury out." He sat back down and rubbed his brow of sweat, "Things have taken a turn for the worse as of late." 

Spider-Man soared through the streets in hot pursuit of Nick Fury. It was the only thing that was on his mind; he had for some reason become totally single-minded. 

He clenched his fist and from a white patch just below his knuckles a web-line was discharged and latched onto a nearby building and closed in on Fury's car. 

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, keeping him focused. Peter asked no questions. Where the suit had come from? What had it done to him? These were things that didn't even run through his mind, the normally observant Peter seemed to be blinded by rage. 

He felt rage at what? Fury had done no wrong to him that any number of thugs and mobsters hadn't already attempted to do, but despite that, Peter felt ever fiber of his body screaming out for blood. 

As he came to apex of his swing he let go of the web-line and soared straight for his target. As he descended from the sky, his black costume gave him the appearance of an avenging angel. 

Peter landed on the roof of the car and quickly ripped it away with ease discarding it along the street. 

"Its Spider-Man!" Jan exclaimed and reached for her pistol. "Keep driving!" She urged the driver. Without delay, Jan fired her weapon. 

The bullet slammed into Peter's head and rocked his head back. For a moment he thought he was dead, after all, he had taken shots and been hurt by them before. 

But something happened. Despite the raging pain, the bullet passed through his head and despite a slight burst of blood, he was still alive. 

Reacting instantly, he clenched his fist and unleashed a spray of webbing that covered Jan in a short moment. 

"I'll kill you." Peter said angrily and pulled Fury from the car. "You all _hurt_ me, you wanted to _wound_ me! I won't allow that again!" A look of madness peaked in Peter's eyes. 

"Omega Nine." Fury said confidently.

Peter roared in response to a massive surge of pain from his neck and fell off the car. His head was splitting as he landed on the asphalt. Slowly he rose from the street and spotted the car driving away from him. "No." 

He fired another web-line that latched onto the bumper and used the elasticity to advance back on the car within a few seconds. "Where you're going?" Peter demanded advancing on Fury once again who was reaching for Jan's gun that lay on the floor of the car. "We haven't even played pin the tail on the donkey." He dodged the bullets that Fury discharged from his weapon, "You can be the donkey." 

"Omeg-."

Peter kneed him in the groin and looked into the man's one good eye coldly. "Afraid? Good." He jumped off the car with Fury in his hands and landed on the street impressively. "Now you know how I felt. The fear is building up isn't it?" 

He raised his fist, "How do you like being held hostage?" 

"What?" Fury inquired. 

"You're the prisoner now!" Peter roared, "You're the one under a microscope, now!" 

"I wasn't the one who kept you in a lab." 

"No." Peter admitted, "But you wanted me to serve you like some sort of drone, a lackey, you're just as guilty."

Fury gulped as the realization swept over him, "You're not Spider-Man, you're the suit." The vigilante let him go and Fury took a couple steps away from him, "You're stronger than I thought. Interesting." 

Peter clenched his teeth, "Enough talking. They'll all pay, I'll make them pay!" His spider-sense suddenly blared intensely and Peter turned his head just in time to see the grating of a truck hit him with all its force.

"Who, what, were, how?" Peter blurted out waking up. He shook his head as a vague pain echoed through his skull. He slowly began to realize where he really was.

Hanging upside-down from a web-line from a ledge he was high above the city streets. "How the hell did I end up here?" Peter asked himself, puzzled, "The last thing I remember was Lizard socking me right across the face."

The moon hung above him, barely breaking through the cloud cover, informing him that it was now night. 

"Speaking of darkness?" Peter said looking at his own body now covered in a black and sleek costume, "I must sew in my sleep or something. Because I sure as hell don't remember looking like this." 

Fury gazed at the video recordings grimly. "Now that Spider-Man has the suit, I've decided to postpone the operation indefinitely." He was in the control room, the heart, of S.H.I.E.L.D, a center of activity. 

Jan brushed her long hair back, "Are you sure that's necessary? We've been planning the action in Washington for over two years." She looked at the agents regretfully listening to what was transpiring. 

"The suit was an important part of our plans." Fury commented angrily. "Damn you, Spider-Man." 

Jan looked at the wide television screen mounted against the wall of the control room. It was playing what little video data was available of the web-slinger. "Spider-Man's natural abilities include enough strength to lift at least ten tons more than his own weight, can run somewhere in the vicinity of seventy MPH and to top it all off his reflexes are inhumanly fast." 

Fury nodded slowly, "Now times every one of those strengths by ten and that's what the suit's given him. We're screwed." He looked back at the men under his command and clicked his tongue, "I'm calling it a day. We'll figure out what to do in the morning. Dismissed." 

He sat down in a seat as they filed out and sighed deeply, "Its all falling apart, Jan." 

She shrugged, "Oh I don't know. The operation still has some hope." 

Through the doorway entered the Lizard, he limped towards them slowly, breathing hard. His face was a storm of anger, "I want Ssspider-Man!" 

"Nonsense." Fury replied, "You're lucky he didn't kill you. Besides, we don't where he is." 

"Ah, but I know who he isss." Lizard replied slyly. 

Fury's eye widened, "You do? Who, damn it!" 

Lizard snickered, "That'sss my own little sssecret, Fury. Consssider it, another insssuranccce policccy." He hissed menacingly, "I want Ssspider-Man." 

"Look at you, man." Fury urged, "You're a mess. Head down into the infirmary and get patched up. Maybe when things calm down, we can talk about this further." 

"Maybe?" Lizard commented, "I think you have no choiccce, Fury. You need that sssuit he has ssstolen from you and I'm the only one who can get it. I believe that there will be no maybe. You will talk to me, becaussse right now I hold the cardsss. Until then." Lizard turned around and limped back out of the room confident in his latest victory. 


	44. The Concrete Jungle Part One

The Concrete Jungle

Part One

Sergei Kravinoff was a man born into wealth. He had enjoyed its trappings and luxuries all too often. Many mistook this for weakness, but they were wrong. Kraven as he preferred to be called had hunted wild game hundreds of times and twice killed a lion with only his bare hands. 

He was a member of aristocracy but often felt more comfortable in the deep jungles of the Congo. That wasn't to say Kraven enjoyed what society offered. 

At the moment he was at his Estate in London. He was in the game room playing pool and winning. "So, have you dug up any information on my brother's murderer?" He said behind his thick Russian accent. 

"Yes, but it was exceedingly difficult." Said Kraven's lawyer Jack Miller, a native of the British nation. "Your brother was mysterious enough while he lived and it only got worse after his death." 

Kraven nodded, "I never approved of the choices he made during his life." The hunter remarked, "He allowed those scientist to butcher him, to alter his very being. It was degrading to the family and put my father in his grave. Even worse when he decided to throw his name away and call himself Chameleon and become a common thug."

Miller grimaced and watched the balls run across the pool table as he slowly lost to Kraven. "If you hated your brother so much why are you so interested in his murderer?" 

"He was a Kravinoff, an attack on one is an attack on all." He gazed at the last ball as it rolled slowly towards the corner but stopped a few feet short. "Honor must be upheld." 

"I see." Miller walked towards one of the seats placed near the doorway and took his suitcase and placed it on the pool table. He opened his suitcase and pulled out several pictures and handed them to Kraven. "His name is Spider-Man. The NYPD is offering a five hundred thousand dollar reward for his arrest." 

Kraven rocked his head back, "New York." He gazed at the picture of Spider-Man swinging past a traffic light. "I've never heard of this man." 

"Not surprising." Miller remarked, "He's only appeared on the scene since late April early May." 

"Hmm…Charter a flight for New York immediately." Kraven ordered. 

Miller tilted his head, puzzled, "I thought you were going to hire somebody to handle him."

"No, I am going to settle this debt, personally." He informed his practical lawyer coldly. 

Miller stared at the image of Spider-Man on the photos again and then his employer, "How?"

Kraven smiled. "Like I do all prey. First, I will be forced to locate him. Then, I begin to stalk and learn his patterns. Once that that is accomplished, the real hunt begins. Man against man." 

"Do you understand what you're getting yourself into?" Miller warned, "This is not some zebra." 

Kraven grabbed one of the pool balls and looked at it for a moment and then effortlessly crushed it in his hands. "Neither am I." 

"Hey, MJ, wait up." Called out Harry Osborn with Gwen Stacy at his side. In the halls of Midtown High at the end of yet another routine and long day, 

The redhead watched the pair plod through the hallway towards her, "Oh, hey Harry." 

The young Osborn sighed, "Have you heard any news about Peter?" Almost a week and a half had passed since his best friend had vanished from his hospital bed. 

MJ shook her head, "Nothing yet." 

Gwen had a look of annoyance swept across her face, "It just doesn't make any sense. How could he just vanish like that?" 

"I'm sure he's fine." Mary Jane assured the blond. 

"How the hell would you know?" Gwen said disapprovingly. 

MJ shrugged, "I have a good feeling. I know Pete, he'll be fine." 

"Know him?" Gwen barked, "You were just a friend, I was his _girl_friend, I think I knew a thing or two more about him than you." Her eyes began to water, "I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell me if something was wrong. Was it something I did?" 

Without delaying any longer, MJ turned away and began to continue on her path towards the doors. She rolled her eyes at hearing Gwen begin to wail, "Oh brother." 

"Hey, MJ!" Harry called from down the hall once again, "We're still on for dinner tonight?" 

"Sure." She replied. 

Harry grinned, "That's great news, I'll come around to pick you up at eight." He turned his attention back to an increasingly hysterical Gwen, "Yes, I'm sure he thought you were pretty." 

Ben rubbed his eyes slowly and brushed his white hair back wearily. He was seated at the computer in Peter's bedroom and was intently staring at the screen. 

There was nothing that the elderly man could do about his nephew at the moment, that was entirely in Peter's own hands, but he was going to be damned if he sat on the couch and did nothing. 

"This damned machine." He remarked, "How the hell does Peter use this thing, it so blasted complicated!" 

Ben moved the mouse and clicked okay on the error message and tried his search again. This time he was met with success and smiled almost immediately. 

According to Peter, the goon that had put him in the hospital and forced him to run was the Green Goblin. He looked at the long list of websites given to him, most from newspapers such as the Post, Times and the Bugle. He selected the link from the latter and was immediately directed to an on-line article. 

There on the computer screen was an image of the Green Goblin atop his glider grinning straight towards the photographer with a mad look in his eyes. "Okay you creep. Let's see if we can find out just who the hell you are."

Spider-Man landed on the rooftop barely avoiding a barrage of machine-gun fire. His black costume made it difficult for the thugs to locate him in the night. 

Few of the criminals would ever suspect that Peter Parker had been the one to bust up their drug meeting on the roof of a broken down building. "Why can't somebody nail that jerk?" The mob leader demanded furiously. 

"I'll answer that one." Peter said closing in on the criminals and engaging them with his stunning agility. "Its because I'm faster, stronger, nicer, a better dresser, and a hell of a nice guy." 

"Whack him!" A crime lord barked before taking aim with his pistol. 

Peter smirked, "Hey didn't I see you on the _Sopranos_ once?" He fired a burst of webbing that enveloped the gunman's hand. 

Spider-sense gave him the heads up on two thugs coming from the rear. Peter pulled off a back flip and landed within a foot of each enemy. Peter launched an impressive but brief assault and both of his attackers were down in a heartbeat. Wasting no time, Peter leapt across the roof, knocking one drug dealer out in the process. 

The remaining criminals quickly attempted to make a retreat when it became obvious they had no chance of defeating their foe. In short order and with effective use of the suit's organic webbing, Peter apprehended all of them before one could even reach a doorway leading back down the stairs into the building. "Now I have one question." He said eying the entire gang of thugs restrained by a layer of webbing. "Does anyone here know Robert De Niro?" 

Peter, for lack of a better word, was having a blast. After making sure that the cops had arrived fashionably late as ever he had swung away, resting on a nearby rooftop. 

"I _love _this suit." He remarked. Since he gotten the suit, he had become faster, stronger than ever and even hadn't eaten in two days and wasn't the slightest bit hungry, things were starting to go his way. Every moment he was in this suit he felt more in control than he ever had during his entire life "Baby, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." He grinned at tug at a piece of the suit carefully, "I can call you baby, can't I?" 

Kraven stared at Spider-Man through the scope mounted on his rifle. "Impressive." He said from a rooftop several blocks away from the target. 

He picked his rifle up and slung it over his shoulder by its strap. "I have never observed one such as him." Kraven stroked his goatee. He was dressed in a black denim jacket and pants. His hair flowed freely contributing to the animalistic look in his face. 

From what Kraven learned thus far, Spider-Man was homeless, traveling through the city day and night, his endurance seemed inhuman.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. Kraven stared into the red substance inside. "This will be my greatest challenge yet." Kraven pulled the cork out and after a short moment gulped the contents down. 

Clenching his teeth tightly, he felt the elixir pumping through his veins. "Soon, brother, revenge will be ours."


	45. The Concrete Jungle Part Two

Part Two

Mary Jane wrapped the towel around her torso and entered her bedroom quietly. The water from her shower was still dripping off the ends of her long red hair. She dried up and traded her towel in for a white t-shirt and shorts. 

She walked over to the window and opened it to allow a wind to rush in. 

There was a knock on the door that separated her room from the rest of the modest home. "Come in." MJ said lightly. 

Her mother entered through the doorway, dressed in a robe. "Hi, baby. You've got a date tonight, right?" 

"Yes, mom." She replied, "In about a half hour." 

"So what's this Harry, like?" Her mother asked with a gentle smile on her face, "He's not like that guy you were dating before, Sam, is he?" 

MJ shook her head quickly, "No, he's not like Sam." 

The mother shook her head approvingly; "He was no good for you." She stared at the red dress that had been carefully laid on her daughter's bed. "That's what you're wearing?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's nice." Her mother remarked, "Okay, I'll leave you alone to get ready." She walked back out of the room closed the door behind her and reluctantly descended the stairs for the living room. 

She took the next ten minutes to put on the proper clothes and her own dress. After that was done, she leaned over and pulled her make-up box out from the under her bed and then sat at her desk placed in a corner of the room. Mary Jane applied her lipstick and stared into the mirror inspecting her own appearance intently. She had put on just the right amount of make-up, not too much that she looked fake but enough to compliment her other features.

"What was that?" MJ had heard a cough from nearby. She turned around and walked towards the window cautiously, "Is somebody there?" MJ peered out the window and grimaced, "I guess not." 

From the top of the neighbor's home, Peter Parker watched MJ stare out the windows and then retreat back into her own bedroom. The suit had receded from his head. 

He fired a web-line and landed against the wall that faced their neighbors of her home. Peter silently crawled to her window and peered inside, shrouded in shadows, he could see her moving about. 

MJ was putting the finishing touches, oblivious that she was being watched. "This bra sucks." She noted. 

Peter turned his eyes away while she adjusted her brassiere. Whatever had driven him here, respected MJ too much to throw away the trust that she had placed in him. 

A car drove up to the front of the Watson home and honked the horn. MJ quickly left the bedroom and began to make her way downstairs. Peter crawled to the ground floor and peered in through the kitchen window. 

He could see her walking through the hallway towards the door only to be confronted by her father. 

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked, words slurred by his own alcoholism. The man was fat and balding but at least over six feet. His arms looked like they were wider than Peter's entire waist. 

MJ looked fearful and for some reason ashamed, "I'm having dinner with Harry." 

The mother appeared from the living room doorway, "Please, Dennis." She pleaded. 

"Oh?" Dennis Watson asked, "Please, what? I haven't done anything. Just asking where my daughter is going." 

MJ nodded, "I'm going to go now." 

Dennis smirked, "Sometimes I wonder, how I ended up with a slut daughter like you." 

"Please, just leave her alone." The mother pleaded grabbing his meaty arms. 

"Why?" Dennis asked belligerently, "So that she can get knocked up by some guy and leave me holding the bag? Damn slut." He said again. 

MJ quietly backed against the wall, her face pale. 

Dennis shrugged, "Go ahead, have sex and get pregnant for all I care. Just remember that I'm not going to be footing the bill." 

Without uttering a word of protest, MJ walked out the door and made for the car without delay. 

Peter watched her do her damned hardest to compose her face into something friendly. She struggled for a moment and at first he was sure she'd fail and break down, but sure as day, the smile came across her face, hiding the truth. The suit quickly spread across his face forming the cold and dark mask. Rage began to build up in Peter; it started first in the depths of his soul and quickly boiled to the surface filling him with an indescribable anger.

Dennis walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. He opened the can and took a couple of sips. "That hit the spot." Dennis walked around and entered the living room. It was full of empty cans, erotic magazines, and trash in general. 

He walked to the television and sat down, he saw his wife slipping by. "Where the hell is my dinner, woman?" 

"I'll make it in a second." She said submissively, "I wish you wouldn't treat Mary Jane like that." 

"Well then, you shouldn't have raised her to be a slut." Dennis remarked smugly. He took another sip of his beer, "We should have had a son, responsible, strong, athlete, and at least things would be quieter around here." 

Suddenly, the wall blew shattered and blew apart into a thousand pieces. The force of the blast sent Dennis against the wall. "What the hell?" He asked landing on the floor. 

Out of the dust emerged Spider-Man. His white eyes seemed to focus on Dennis. "You're a tough guy?" Peter asked furiously, "You think you're tough?" 

"What the hell do you want?" Dennis asked getting up and taking a step carefully towards Spider-Man, "Do you know how much money that wall is going to take to repair?" 

Peter grabbed Dennis by the collar and flung him through the wall into the hallway, "Less than your medical bill is going to cost." He leaped through the wall and found Dennis crawling along the floor. "Come on. Send a punch my way, you're a tough guy, aren't you?" 

Without waiting for him to rise, Peter grabbed Dennis by the foot and slammed him against the wall. "You must channel the abusive drunk that is inside of you." He said mockingly before slamming Dennis through another wall and into the bathroom. 

The mother was screaming wildly as she saw her husband being battered. 

Peter stared at Dennis clutching the toilet feebly. "Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything to you, please."

"Its not what you did to me. Its what you did to MJ!" Peter remarked and grabbed Dennis' foot and began to drag him down the hall, "You're all alike. The bullies at school, the Green Goblin, you. In the end, you just don't care who you hurt, you don't care whose in your way, what matters is that at the end of the day you feel good about yourself!" 

He stopped at the end of the hall and hung Dennis by his feet from the ceiling. "Well guess what, bucko, I need to release some stress and you're my new punching bag. Won't that be fun?" 

"No, don't, please!" Dennis begged. 

"Let me think about that." Peter tapped his foot, "How about, no?" He socked Dennis across the jaw. The force of the blow sent him swinging about wildly. Blood dripped from his gums and landed on the floor. "You call, MJ, a slut and I beat the hell out of you? Sounds like a fair trade to me!" He hit Dennis again with similar results. 

Dennis cried loudly, "Please, I've had enough, I promise I won't hurt her again." 

Peter rocked his head back, "Really? Well then, maybe I've made progress here, now that you've learned the errors of your ways, I can leave with the knowledge that MJ will be safe." He took a step towards the door but stopped suddenly and socked Dennis again, "What do you think, I'm stupid?" 

"No!" Dennis said as he saw another fist heading straight for his bloodied face. 

"Don't worry." Peter remarked readying his fist, "I'll stop when I get tired, say in about three or four hours." 

Harry and MJ were dining at a fancy restaurant, very exclusive, the type that the Osborn family attended. He toyed with his food quietly, running the fork along the steak. "So." Harry said meekly, "That's a nice dress." 

MJ smiled, "Thank you." She adjusted her position in the seat and wrapped some lasagna around her fork. 

Silence settled in between them. Harry stared at his dinner and sighed. "How are things at home?" He asked. 

"Could be better." MJ replied. 

"Oh?" Harry inquired, "What's wrong?"

MJ shook her head, "Just some problems with my dad." She said suddenly feeling alienated. 

"Your dad?" Harry asked, "I know the feeling." 

"You do?"

The young Osborn nodded, "My dad is a real hassle some times." He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess he had bigger aspirations for me and I didn't live up to them. He seems pretty bitter about it."

"I think I understand." MJ replied. They smiled at one another. 

The police converged on the Watson home. Captain George Stacy pulled out of patrol car and gazed at the massive hole in the side of the house. "What's the word?" 

Another officer approached him in short order, "From what the wife told us, Spider-Man broke into the house and just beat the crap out of her husband." 

"Why?" Stacy asked. 

"No idea." The officer replied, "The guy's never had a scrape with Spider-Man before, and his record is clean except for a couple of DWI arrests." 

"Okay." Stacy saw news vans approaching from down the road. "Keep those people back." 

He made his way through the front door only to find a dozen or so police officers moving through the house doing all sorts of work. He walked into the living room where the paramedics were treating Dennis Watson.

"Hello, sir." Stacy said warmly, "Are you alright?" 

"Does it look like I'm alright?" He barked angrily as he was put on a stretcher. "The freak nearly killed me." 

The paramedic intervened, "Please, he needs rest. He's been through a trying ordeal and several of his bones were shattered." 

Stacy nodded, "I see." He walked back into the hallway were the remains of webbing dangled from the ceiling. "He went too far this time. Officer Brim!" 

A policeman answered his call at once, "Yes sir!" He yelled emerging from the kitchen. 

"Get an APB out on Spider-Man. I want him brought in on the double!" 


	46. The Concrete Jungle Part Three

Part Three

"Spider-Man!" The pilot called from his NYPD helicopter as he circled the vigilante on the rooftop. The moonlight shone on him focusing all of the night's fury to this one small spot. "You are under arrests. Put your hands down and lie on the floor!" 

Peter grimaced. The chopper was looming just beyond the ledge its weapons ready to fire. _Run_. That's what his mind told him to do, it screamed to him. But there was a deeper more primal instinct forcing its way into his head, establishing control. _Fight_. 

Peter rushed forward and leapt off the ledge. The helicopter tried to turn away but it was too late. He smashed against the glass and punched straight through. 

"Crap! This is Chopper Unit thirteen, I need back-up!" The pilot screamed, "I need back-up!" 

"You're not kidding, buddy!" Peter roared. His spider-sense wailed warning him that one of the officers in the rear of the chopper was taking aim. 

Peter twisted his torso around just in time to avoid the bullet as it zipped by. He immediately smashed his fist through the exterior and smashed the engine. "Have a nice flight!" He pushed off the chopper and landed back on the roof. 

The helicopter began to lose elevation. It came down wildly and would have crashed into the street except for the fact that Peter latched on a web-line and attached it to the building. There would be more than enough time to evacuate the area of people and save the pilots before the webbing dissolved. 

"Halt!" Another voice called from the rear. 

Peter spun around to find two helicopters bearing down on him. "Great." He clenched his fist and fired a web-line, "Sorry, we'll have to finish this some other time." 

He swung along the web-line through the city streets with two choppers on his tail. 

The lead helicopter opened fire with its forward machine guns. Peter fired another web-line to avoid the hail of bullets. One of the projectiles passed through his leg causing him an instant of pain before the suit tended to the injury. 

"We have the target. He's headed downtown." The pilot stated over the intercom. He grabbed the joystick and pushed it down, accelerating on the target. 

Peter fired another web-line pulling around the corner. The chopper followed. "I think its time I evened out the odds." He clenched his fist and fired a wide spray of webbing between each end of the street. 

He landed on a ledge and hid to watch the results of his action. The first chopper came by just as he predicted and noticed the giant spider-web too late. It crashed into the webbing and got stuck like nothing more than a common fly. 

The second chopper pulled up just in time. Peter clenched his teeth and pushed off the building with all of his might. He landed on the back of the chopper, mere inches away from the rotating blades. 

"Chew on this." He fired a burst of webbing that flew straight into the blades. The result was immediate as the rotation was halted due to his thick webbing. The chopper began to go down. 

Peter fired two web-lines in separate directions and attached the ends to the helicopter. The chopper came to a stop just five feet from the floor. "You're just lucky that I'm a nice guy." He fired a web-line and with a slight sense of glee swung away from the scene. 

One of the Osborn's many cars drove up to the Watson home that was now sealed away from the public via tape. 

The chauffer looked back to the young teens in the back of the car and frowned. "Sir, there might be a problem." 

"Oh my God, what happened?" MJ asked in shock. 

A police officer approached and told the driver to pull the window down. "You're going to have to go back. We're closing this entire street." He said. 

"This is my home!" MJ yelled out frantically. "Are my parents okay?" 

The cop grimaced and stared at her for a moment, "You're Mary Jane Watson?"

"Yes." 

"Please get out of the car." He said. 

Harry accompanied MJ out of the automobile for support. "What happened? I was here just a little while ago." She stammered looking at the wide hole in the wall. 

The cop tilted his hat, "Well, it looks like Spider-Man hit your home and hit it hard. The target of the assault was your father. He was beaten up pretty bad but he's alive." 

"Did anybody catch him?" Harry asked. 

"A chopper found him in the city. Spider-Man disabled the craft and two other units that moved in for support." The cop had heard the broadcasts over the channel, "No deaths." 

MJ took a deep breath, "Why did he do this? Why?" 

The cop shrugged, "We don't know yet. Usually a strike like this is motivated by revenge and not planned in advanced, but from our records your dad had a relatively clean record." 

"Revenge?" MJ repeated dumbfounded.

"Yeah." The officer replied, "He probably had a reason for wanting to hurt your dad. He must have done something that really blew Spider-Man's top off because this was one of the worst assaults I've seen for months. Let me introduce to captain Stacy, he's in charge here." 

Peter landed on a rooftop and began to move past its many nooks and crannies. A gentle warm mist poured out from the vents shrouding him in a mysterious cloud. 

"Who do the police think they are?" He demanded angrily, "I can't be stopped, nobody can stop me. I did MJ a favor by beating her dad to a pulp." He looked across the roof like a madman. "I was justified."

That all too reliable tingling sensation near the back of his skull informed him to duck and without a moment's doubt he did so. An arrow came down at him and slammed against the floor of the roof powerfully. 

Peter spun around to see the source when a man appeared from the shadows suddenly. The man was dressed in what appeared to be the remains of a lion. A mane was adorned on his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. The head formed a jacket and the rest were used to make a flamboyant form of pants. 

"Oh my god, it's the crocodile hunter, can I have an autograph?" Peter yelled out mockingly. "Interesting choice of clothing, from the Village?" 

The man took several steps towards Peter. Slung over his shoulders were one assault rifle and a shotgun, strapped to his left was a hunting knife and in his hands he held a crossbow with three arrows remaining. "I am Kraven the Hunter." 

Peter scratched his head, "And I had you figured for the Easter Bunny." 

"I find your humor most insulting." Kraven remarked, "You murdered my brother and I seek revenge." 

"I doubt that." Peter replied. "I'm the good guy here." 

Kraven smiled, "Yes, I saw during that spectacular display with the helicopters, how many peoples were risked again?" 

Peter opened his mouth to respond but was stopped dead in his tracks. _He's right. What the hell I was thinking, I could have outrun them. People could have died, what's wrong with me_. 

"Exactly." Kraven replied. "Now you die, Spider-Man." He aimed the crossbow directly for Peter's heart and fired. 


	47. The Concrete Jungle Part Four

Part Four

Peter clenched his teeth. He had no time to dodge the arrow and it impacted right above his heart. The arrow safely passed through but that had not been the real goal of Kraven's assault. 

On the tip of the arrow was a small bottle full of gasoline. When the arrow impacted against Peter's skin it burst open and an ignition device along the arrow was activated sparking a flame. The fire then reacted with the gasoline that had now drenched the target. 

"Gotcha." Kraven whispered. 

"Ah!" Peter screamed in pain as the fire began to consume his body. The suit struggled to repair the damage caused by the intense flames. He stumbled across the rooftop blindly trying to figure out a way to stop the fire from tearing him apart any further. He fell to his knees unable to carry the agony further. He realized he had but one chance.

Peter began to cover his body in webbing as quickly as he could until his entire body was consumed. 

"What in the name of God?" Kraven murmured taking a careful step towards Spider-Man, who now resembled mummy. "Was that it?" 

Suddenly, the webbing split open and Peter emerged weakened but alive. The black suit quickly covered over the burnt patches of skin and went to repairing the charred flesh. 

"I'll finish the damned job." Kraven swore and fired another arrow. It soared for Spider-Man's head. 

Peter easily dodged the second shot and a then the third one. "Looks like you're out." 

Kraven threw the crossbow to the ground and grabbed his assault rifle. He began to make a strafing run across the roof towards an outcropping of chimneys spewing out smoke. 

"Not so tough without your damn crossbow are you?" Peter asked dodging every one of the shots that zipped by. Kraven vanished behind a chimney. 

Peter performed a series of flips across the roof and landed behind the chimney in a moment's notice only to find no Kraven. "Where'd you run off too?" The screaming sensation of his spider-sense nearly knocked him off his feet. 

Kraven appeared on the top of the chimney staring down at him. "Boo." He unleashed a volley of bullets that smashed against Spider-Man's chest. 

Peter roared out in anguish as the bullets passed through his body. Blood sprayed out of his body like a mist but the suit refused to allow him to die and treated the wounds. 

Without delay, Peter retaliated with a burst of webbing that acted like a pellet. The web shot hit Kraven in the chest and threw him off the chimney.

"Ouch. That hurt." Peter said inspecting the suit where the bullets had passed through to find no sign of damage. "This Kraven dude is seriously starting to annoy me." 

He came around the chimney to find Kraven crawling along the floor feebly. "Hey, what a coincidence to see you here." Peter reached for the hunter, "Why don't we have a hearty handshake." 

Kraven turned over and let loose with his shotgun. The spray of shells slammed into his body and threw him off his feet. "At last." He rose to his feet and followed up with another shot. 

"Eh!" Peter grunted slowly rising to his feet only for another shotgun spray to slam across the width of his chest. He fired a web-line and caught the gun, "Yes!" He yanked the weapon away and smashed it on the floor once it fell into his hands

As Kraven reached for his assault rifle, Peter rolled across the roof and vanished into the smoke pouring forth from the vents. "Damn it." Kraven exclaimed as he lost visual contact with his prey. He fired several rounds into the smoke. 

A flash of black emerged to Kraven's right and slammed his fist against the hunter's jaw. 

Peter grimaced as Kraven simply fell to his knees. "That hit should have knocked your head off!" _Was I really trying to kill him? _

"Did you really think that somebody who could track you was a simple average man?" Kraven asked, offended. He looked at his shattered rifle and dumped it on the ground. He reached into one of the pockets along his belt and pulled out a small vial. 

"What the heck?" Peter whispered. 

Kraven drank the contents of the vial and dumped the small glass cylinder to the ground. "Now we fight."

Fierce volleys of punches were traded. Peter gradually raised the force of his attacks with every hit. 

Kraven seemed to be soaking them up just fine. His own blows dazed Peter. He wasn't the strongest foe he had ever faced, but Kraven seemed to have the greatest endurance out of them all. 

"Try this on for size, you Sesame Street reject!" Peter swiped his fist across Kraven's jaw with every bit of strength under his command. The hunter fell to his knees giving Peter the first glimmer of hope he had since the fight began. 

However, that was quickly dashed away when Kraven stood back up in moments. 

"What the hell does it take to make you fall?" Peter exclaimed in a frustrated manner. "I've been laying into for twenty minutes straight." 

"Really?" Kraven asked, "I haven't even broken a sweat." He reached into his pocket and grimaced when he found no more vials. He had underestimated how long Spider-Man would last. "Until later, so-called hero." 

Peter grimaced, "What?" He fired a web-line and caught Kraven's heel, "I hate to say it but you're not going anywhere soon." 

Kraven pulled out his hunting knife and brought it down on the webbing. "Gah!" 

"Sorry that webbing's too strong to be cut. Nice knife though, were did you get it, the Shopping Channel?" 

"Shut up!" Kraven grabbed the webbing and tore it apart with his hands. 

Peter backed away a little shocked, "Wow." 

"We will finish this another day, Spider-Man." Kraven fearlessly jumped off the ledge.

"Why do you guys always take rain-checks when you're losing?" Peter looked over the ledge and found no sight of Kraven. He clenched his fist and slammed it down on the bricks causing them to crack. "Damn it." 


	48. The Concrete Jungle Part Five

Part Five

Peter silently watched the sun come over the tops of the skyscrapers and bask the city in glorious light. The mask-piece on his suit had retracted exposing his head to the world around him. He was sitting on a ledge overlooking the street. 

It had only been a few hours ago when he realized the destruction he had caused. The city was in flames from the helicopter battle. Nobody had died. "I got lucky there." He whispered nervously. "What's happening to me?" 

Peter looked down into his hands, covered by the black exterior of his costume. He had become so full of rage, so emotional that he had lost control of himself. 

"Jesus Christ." He murmured realized what he had done to Mary Jane's father. The sun's light reached him covering him in an orange light. He slowly stood up. 

Despite, Peter's remorse there was a larger problem behind. "Tarzan back there looked like he was aiming to show up again, real soon." He paced across the ledge, thinking, "He's definitely pumped up somehow. Nobody ever got a shot off me like that, besides the Goblin, enhanced reflexes probably." 

Peter could hear police sirens in the street below. They were looking for him. Clenching his fist, a web-line was established, "What am I doing?" He pushed off the ledge and began aimlessly wandering around the city. 

Kraven grimaced at his remaining supply of elixirs. "I have enough for another night's worth." He ran his hand along the vials and then closed the case. 

He was standing in his lair, an old and abandoned zoo that the city had closed down and had never gotten around to repairing. 

"Spider-Man proved to be a more capable opponent than I originally thought." Kraven grabbed his crossbow and quickly re-supplied it with fresh arrows. "He must not be human." 

Kraven was standing in the bar-less lion's cage looking at several crates full of the equipment he had brought for this hunt. His inventory consisted of a back-up crossbow, two more shotguns, three additional assault rifles, flash grenades, land mines and an assortment of knives and steel stakes for close combat. All of that paled in comparison to his most imposing weapon. 

Kraven grabbed the largest crate and left the cage. He made his way to a nearby ticket booth and put the crate down. He then pulled out his weapon, already loaded. 

Over his shoulder, Kraven readied a portable rocket launcher and took aim. "Soon, the Kravinoff family will have their revenge." The missile roared out of the launcher and struck the booth, causing a massive explosion and sending shards in all directions. The hunter smirked, "Tonight."

"Hey baby." Mrs. Watson said to her daughter as she walked to the hospital waiting room. "Your father's fine, he just got a bit of a bloody nose." Police were moving about filing out reports and getting information. 

MJ sighed in relief and hugged her mother tightly, "I was so afraid that I had lost you." 

"Its alright, now." Her mother said in an assuring manner, "Everything will be fine, you'll see." 

"What happened, mom?" MJ asked anxiously, "Why did any of this happen?" 

Her mother took a deep breath, "The police said it was Spider-Man." She remarked, "He wanted to kill your father, he said it was because…of you." 

"Me?" MJ said dumbfounded, "What did he say about me?" 

"Well, you know when your father gets a little _rough_ and _mean_?" Her mother asked awkwardly, "Spider-Man said that he was doing it because of that." 

MJ took a step back, "I don't understand." 

Her mother looked at her suspiciously, "Do you know Spider-Man?" 

"No!" She stated vehemently. "I've never once met him in my entire life!" 

"Don't lie to me." Her mother said, "How do you know him. Is he a boyfriend or a-a lover?" 

MJ stomped her foot down, "Mother, I'm telling you the truth, I don't know Spider-Man." 

"Its your fault that your father is in the hospital." Her mother stated accusingly, "Now just tell me the truth." 

"I am." MJ replied, "I am telling the truth. I don't know Spider-Man." 

Her mother grimaced, "So why did he attack your father. How did he know who you were or about the _problems_ we've been having?" She raised her finger and pointed it straight into Mary Jane's face; "You had better answer me!" 

MJ's eyes began to fill up with tears, "I came here to make sure you were both safe." She wiped a tear that streamed down her cheek away, "Despite all of the insults and attacks, I still love you both." She took a step away from her mother, "I'm going to stay with a friend for a while, and I don't want to see you anymore. Tell dad I said hi." 

Gwen Stacy opened the door to her home in response to constant knocking on her door. She was dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts, "Hello?" She asked wearily. It was a Saturday morning and she had been asleep until a few moments ago. 

"Hi, its me." MJ said sheepishly standing by the front door of the Stacy home. 

"Mary Jane?" Gwen rubbed her eyes in order to focus her vision, "What are you doing here?" 

The redhead sighed long and hard. She looked as if she wanted to turn away and forget that this meeting had ever happened. "I've got nowhere else to turn." 

Peter sat quietly on the roof of a building. Tears were streaming down his face as the sun quietly began to set in the distance. Night would be coming soon. "I am alone." He whispered coldly, "What else is new?" 

A cold breeze settled in and the suit formed the mask over his face to keep him insulated. Peter had felt this desperate sort of loneliness before. It had driven him to seek out Mary Jane but that hadn't turned out well. 

"Control yourself." He murmured frustrated. Peter clasped his hand against his temple. "There must be a reason why I'm acting like this. Its like every emotion I feel is a hundred times stronger." 

He clenched his teeth becoming frustrated with the problem. "Calm down!" Peter sighed deeply, "I need to find a way to stop thinking about the problem or I am just going to get worse!" Peter gazed at New York's majestic skyline and then spotted just the diversion he was looking for. "About time." 


	49. The Concrete Jungle Part Six

Part Six

The FDNY had arrived on the scene of a burning apartment building. "What have we got?" Asked the chief staring at the open windows with flame spewing out from them. 

One of the firefighters wiped his brow of sweat and answered, "We've got a little less than a dozen people trapped inside. The first and second floors have been cleared out; we've got people on the third. The problem is on the fourth floor, it looks ready to collapse at any minute." 

"What about our ladders? We can't get in through a window?" Asked the chief walked towards the entrance carefully. 

The firefighter shook their head disgusted with the situation, "No, the flames are too dangerous. Those people are going to burn."

"Jesus Christ." The chief exclaimed, "Are the paramedics on their way." 

"Yeah." 

The chief tilted his hat and clicked his tongue, "Tell them we're going to lose some people." 

The firefighter lowered his head, angry at their helplessness and then stared at the building. "What's that?" 

"Where?" 

He pointed towards the sky, "That!" 

Spider-Man zipped through the sky on a web-line and landed against the side of the burning building. 

"Is that who I think it is?" The chief asked. 

"Looks like it." The firefighter asked. 

The chief grimaced and rocked his head back, "But I thought Batman was in Gotham."

"Should I call the cops?" Asked the firefighter. 

"No." The chief replied. Spider-Man attached another web-line to the building and used it to swing inside the inferno. "He's the only chance those people got."

Peter crashed through the window and found himself a hallway lined with six doors leading into apartments. From all around he could hear screams from the trapped. 

Smoke was pouring in from the stairwell down the hall and his spider-sense warned him of the nearby presence of fire. There was a fire raging through the hallway keeping the apartments and their occupants away from their only salvation, the stairwell leading down. "Time to get to work." 

He ran down the hall to the nearest door and kicked it down without haste. Once inside he could see that the fire had burnt through the floor and was now spreading throughout the apartment. 

"Hello?" Peter yelled out, "Is anyone here?" 

"In here!" A voice called from one of the rooms. 

Peter walked towards the doorway from where the voice had called and kicked out down the door. Inside he found an old man hiding feebly by the bed. "Are you okay?" 

The old man looked around, confused, "Where's my wife?" 

"Your wife?" Peter inquired. 

"Yes, she went out for a moment, to get the mail, and she hasn't come back." He replied. 

Peter nodded, "I'll see if I find her, now come on." He led the old man past the flames and towards the window that he had entered through. "Wait here." He clenched his fist and created a dense layer of webbing that led down from the window and went down to the street into the waiting hands of the firefighters. "Go." 

"What about my wife." The old man anxiously required. 

"If she's inside the building, I'll find her." Peter helped the man through the window, "Just slide down and they'll take care of you." 

Once the old man had traversed the hastily made web-slide, Peter was back in the hallway. 

"Now we try door number two." Peter smashed down the door and gazed inside. "Hello?" 

From the living room emerged a mother and her three children, "Thank God, are you from the fire department?" 

Peter shrugged, "Not exactly. Go out the door and take a left. You'll see an open window with a lot of webbing outside of it leading down, ride it and you'll be safe." 

The mother left without delay, leaving Peter to continue his mission. "So far so good." He remarked. 

Peter checked the third apartment, "Anyone here?" After an inspection he found it was empty and he quickly moved on the forth. He smashed the door open and found the flames to be so intense he initially backed off. "Anybody need help?" 

Suddenly, he could hear the screams of a baby, alone, in the bathroom. 

"Oh no." Peter leapt pass the doorway and landed on the wall of the apartment. He began to crawl through the hallway and slowly make his way to the bathroom. The smoke from the flames irritated Peter's lungs forcing him to cough. "Stay focused." He urged himself. 

Peter finally made it to the bathroom door a mere six or seven feet from the burning flames. He opened the door and fell back down onto the floor. 

Upon entering the bathroom, Peter found a little girl, no older than four, screaming for her mother while in a bubble bath. "Hi." He said warmly and immediately picked the screaming girl out of the bathtub. "Where's your mommy?" 

"She was going to give me candy from the kitchen." She barely said over her screams. "I want my mommy!"

"Okay." Peter noted and grabbed a towel hanging off a rack nearby and wrapped it around her. "Close your eyes, honey, I'm going to get you out of here." 

"What about my mommy?" 

"I'll be back for her." Peter promised. He shielded the girl in his arms and crawled up along the wall. He once again began to make his trek back out of the apartment moments before the flames entered the bathroom. 

Once back out he managed to get the child out of the apartment and personally took her down the web-slide and handed over to a firefighter on the street below. 

It was seconds before he was back in the building, looking for the poor girl's mother. He was crawling along the ceiling of the apartment that he found her in; the flames were too high to move along the wall. The girl had said her mother was in the kitchen. After a few close calls with the inferno he finally made his way into the kitchen. He saw a woman lying on the ground while the edges of the flames were nipping at her. 

"The smoke must have put her down." He fired a web-line and caught the woman by her back. Peter slowly pulled her above the flames and grabbed her with one hand. He made his way back to the window and did the same with her as he did with her daughter. 

Peter was back into the building after making sure she was safe for at least the moment. Crossing the flames in the hallway, he discovered that the fifth apartment was empty and so Peter went on to the final and sixth home. 

Once inside he immediately found two elderly women. "Everyone fine?" He asked. 

"We're okay but my husband, I can't get to him, he was down the hall." One of the women stated. 

Peter raised his left eye, "First apartment by the window?" 

"Yes." 

He smiled, "I got him out. Now come on!" Peter led both women out of the apartment and into the hallway only to see the hallway collapse up ahead. Rubble came down and cut off his only way out. 

"What are we going to do?" One of the two women asked, terrified.

"You've got a window?" Peter asked.

The old woman nodded, "Of course I do, but there are no firemen on that side to get us out." 

Peter smirked and raised his hand, "Hey, lady, Spider-Man here." They all crowded around one window that faced an alley. "Get on and remember this is a one-time deal so enjoy it." The pair tightly gripped his backside. "Here we go!" 

He jumped out of the window and immediately fired a web-line that enabled him to swing down around the building. After a little maneuvering of the line, Peter was soaring over the firefighters assembled outside. He came to a slow stop and let them all off. "Here you go ladies." 

"What a ride." One said happily. 

Peter could hear police sirens approaching, "Well, that looks like my key to exit." He fired another web-line and went back up into the skyline. 

"What a nice young man." The wife of one of the rescued men remarked. 

The other one smiled, "I think he's divine." 

The reporter looked at the burning building behind him. "If you're just joining us, a daring rescue on the part of the FDNY has just taken place saving over seven people from certain death, and there are a few reports of minor involvement from Spider-Man." The reporter smiled, "There will be certainly several investigations but it does in fact look like arson, further reports as the situation develops. This has been Jack Stew for CNN." 

Peter took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He was smiling and staring down at the scene below from a rooftop. Already reports trying to downplay Spider-Man's involvement were surfacing, but Peter didn't care. He had saved those people and that was more important than media recognition. 

"Today was a good day." He remarked when the dreadful tingling sensation began to scratch away at him ceaselessly. "Ouch!" Peter remarked upon feeling a burning pain pound at his neck. He reached for the source and pulled out a dart, "Aw crap." He fell on the roof lifelessly but not dead. 

Kraven appeared over him, "Hello, Spider-Man. I knew the fire would attract you and that once it was over you would be off-guard." 

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Peter said struggling against the loss of control that was spreading throughout his body. 

The hunter held a knife in his hands that he gripped tightly, "Our feud ends tonight, Spider-Man. One way or another, the debt you owe me will be settled in blood." 

Peter closed his eyes and faded into darkness. 


	50. The Concrete Jungle Part Seven

Part Seven

Peter finally woke after what seemed an eternity had passed by. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was resting against several steel bars, placed against a beaten down monkey cage. His black suit was still covering him like it had been when he was ambushed. 

"Kraven!" He exclaimed suddenly remembering the cause of his being here. Peter stared at his surroundings expecting an attack from the hunter any moment. Night had settled in. 

After inspecting his immediate surroundings after a moment, Peter determined that this was the old Coswell Zoo. It had been closed down for refusing to modernize along with the rest of the system. Developers had been recently inspecting the place to create some sort of hotel but nothing had happened yet. It seemed that Kraven had other plans for the place. 

Peter spotted the hunter about a hundred yards away in the lion's cage. His vision, thought not super-human by any means, was still enhanced along with the rest of him. He could see Kraven pull out something from a case with locks on it, that thing appeared to be a vial, the same that he had used during the first confrontation. Kraven drank the substance, grabbed the case and then vanished from sight behind some food stands.

"As good a chance as any." Peter remarked and slowly stood up. His instincts told him to run, but that primal force once again pushed him forward, unwilling to allow Kraven to escape their wrath so easily.

Making his way towards the lion cage, Peter was as cautious as he had ever been. He knew that this was no street thug but somebody who could take some of the strongest blows that he could dish out. 

As Peter closed in on the cage he could tell that something was wrong. It wasn't just his spider-sense quietly urging him to leave or his own common sense. There was something in the air, the smell of death. He knew it well; his first taste of it had been with Aunt May. 

His spider-sense suddenly went into full-gear. Peter pushed off the ground hard just as explosions rocked the immediate area. "Land mines." Peter murmured as he came back down after the explosions had cleared and only smoke remained. "I better be careful, no telling what he's got rigged up." 

Peter treaded along the ground lightly. He rounded the devastated lions cage and slipped past the food stands. He was looking in at an elephant's habitat. "There you are." He whispered witnessing Kraven slip by into the woodlands that had sprout up in the years since the zoo had been out of service. 

He scaled the cage between him and the habitat and came down into the wild brushwood. Peter grimaced and eyed the spot where Kraven had vanished. He took several steps only for his spider-sense to save the day. 

"Nice try." He stated loudly, "But it's going to take more than that to take me down." Peter brushed aside a layer of twigs and branches to reveal a pit of steel spikes. "Although, I have to say, Kraven, Good craftsmanship." 

Peter traversed into the woodland. His every sense was alive and being pushed to the max to overcome the latent effects of the sedatives that Kraven had used. 

He made his way through the surrounding area with haste. Kraven would be moving fast on his feet and that meant Peter would have to do the same. 

He seemed to be in a sort of forest that had grown unrestricted for several years. Peter listened for any sort of movement but if Kraven was out there, he wasn't moving. As he passed by a large tree his spider-sense came into full swing again instructing him to get down. Peter immediately fell to the floor.

One of Kraven's gasoline arrows zipped by and smashed against the tree. A spark ignited a flame and spread to the gasoline. In moments the fire had spread to the surrounding trees. 

Peter pushed as hard as he could to escape the flames and blindly ran through the burning woodlands. Once he breached the dense forest and emerged back into the clearing he found he was standing in front of a building. It rose out of the earth like some sort of testament to an ancient civilization. The building exterior appeared to be made of pale granite; written against the wall that Peter faced were the words: Murderer. 

"Very subtle, Kraven." He whispered and made his way for the entrance. The old paths were nearly invisible under all of the grass, which hadn't been trimmed for years. 

The doors had been glass at one time but now were merely two vacant spots. Peter crossed the threshold, entering the building from which there was no turning back. 

The building's interior was huge, essentially one large room. It looked to be some sort of museum display. In the center, a replica of a hyena and elephant, protecting her young stood in an immortal pose ready to battle.

Peter wondered which one was he, the hyena or the elephant, or the child. On each end of the room were two habitats, each designed to house and show off a number of elephants. Despite these remnants of greatness and splendor, the room was dangerously cluttered. Piles of wooden crates were scatted across the building. Meanwhile, a catwalk overlooking the ground floor that Peter stood on, hung suspended high in the air. Light poured in, from the moon, through the skylight on the ceiling. 

"Spider-Man!" Kraven roared standing on the edge of the catwalk looking down at Peter with his rocket launcher over his shoulder, ready to fire. "Your time has come." With those words, he fired. 

Peter leapt away from his position as the missile soared straight for him. The projectile landed and exploded. Peter clenched his teeth as shrapnel flew around him in all directions. He landed back down a dozen feet away from his original position. 

"Close but no cigar!" He said triumphantly standing back on his feet. 

"Then I'll have to aim better, won't I?" Kraven began to load a second missile into the launcher. 

Peter wasted no time and fired a web-line that connected to the catwalk. He swung on the line and through the use of some aerial acrobatics landed just a few yards from the relentless hunter.

Kraven dropped the launcher to the ground and reached for a shotgun lying at his feet. 

"No way!" Peter roared and tackled Kraven.

"Get away from me you madman!" The hunter pleaded. Both men fell from the perch and crashed down into the crates below. Kraven took a few moments to get up from the fall. He brushed his lips of blood and turned around only to be hit across the face. 

Peter pressed his attack. He hit Kraven with blow after blow sending the hunter falling back. "How is it to be on the receiving end?" As Kraven was about to crumple on the floor, Peter fired a web-line caught his foe and brought him back to him like a punching bag. 

Kraven reached for his hunting knife and swung it out at Spider-Man but missed. Immediately, he jumped straight through a pile of crates and pulled a spare shotgun from a strap on his back. He swung the gun around to bear on his target as the web-slinger emerged from the ruined wooden crates. 

He fired the weapon and Peter took the spray of shotgun shells straight in the chest and fell back wildly. This was becoming irritating, nobody had every hit him with a gun before and now Kraven kept on nailing him with shots.

"Yes." Kraven murmured clenching his fist. He quickly got back up and spotted Peter leaning against a crate, still dazed from the shot. He let loose with another shot and caught Spider-Man in the gut. Once again the vigilante fell through crates and crashed up against the elephant replica. 

Kraven wasted no time and continued to fire shot after shot into Spider-Man, reloading as needed. Every time his foe was hit, Kraven felt assured that he was that much closer to victory. 

"Damn it." Peter said wearily as the suit did its best to tend to the injury. Another shot to the chest sent him straight through the elephant replica taking it with him as he fell. 

"Did I get him?" Kraven asked himself as both Spider-Man and the replica fell to the ground in a crash. He cautiously walked towards the crash, shotgun ready. 

He eventually made his way to the shattered replica and began to kick debris away. "He must be dead, no man could take eight hits and keep on going." A sudden war cry coming from his rear caught his attention. 

Peter swung across the museum and slammed both his legs across Kraven's back. "You sure you're not using blanks, I barely felt them." He said mockingly and landed on top of a wooden crate. 

"Why won't you die?" Kraven demanded, slowly getting back up his shotgun destroyed, recovering from the blow. 

"Must have something to do with my charming personality." Peter retorted. 

Kraven grimaced, "I suppose so." He spotted his personal case just beside him. He flipped the lid open and pulled out an assault rifle. He brought it to bear on Spider-Man but found him nowhere in sight. "What?" 

Peter suddenly appeared over him, hanging upside-down from a web-line, "Isn't this romantic?" 

Kraven aimed with his rifle only to have it snatched away. Peter gazed at the weapon and crushed it in his hands. "Blast you." Kraven murmured. He turned to his case, full of weapons, only for it to be sealed from him by a burst of webbing. 

"You've threatened lives just so you could get to me. That's how much this means to you? You want to fight me so bad?" Peter let go of the webbing and landed on his feet. He stared into Kraven's eyes and raised his fist. "Then let's fight." 

Kraven brought up his leg for a roundhouse kick but Peter countered by grabbing his leg and flinging Kraven across the room like a rag doll. 

Peter closed in on his downed foe some distance away. "Things don't look like they're going your way." He spotted Kraven leaning against a cracked crate, "Maybe you should have tried that T.V. act instead!" His eyes widened as his spider-sense warned him of oncoming danger. 

Kraven spun around with a crossbow in his hands. There was a moment of silence between the two where each froze in realization of what was coming. He fired the arrow. It zipped through the air and slammed straight into Peter's chest. 

The suit pushed the arrow through until it came out the other side. Peter grunted as blood continued to seep out, "Wh-what was in that?" He clutched the wound, wondering why the suit hadn't patched his injury up by now. 

"That arrow tip contained some of the world's most powerful and lethal snake _venom_." Kraven smirked and rose to his feet as Peter stumbled back, "Whatever that healing factor of yours is I doubt it can stop the poison from spreading throughout your body." 

He fell to his knees, "Ah, I can't get up." Peter clenched his teeth, "I can't move." His muscles were starting to feel like taffy. 

"Soon you will be paralyzed and then I will have my revenge." Kraven stated proudly. 

The suit sluggishly healed the wound but struggled to cope with the poisons making its way through his veins. 

In a moment of desperation, Peter rose back to his feet. "I can-can't give up." The suit attempted to boost him with what little energy it had left. He tackled the hunter but was easily put down. 

Kraven kicked Peter to the floor. "You're pathetic, Spider-Man. Now without those powers you are _nothing_." He chuckled. 

"Look whose talking?" Peter remarked holding a vial full of his foe's elixir. "You see, I was wondering how you took my strongest hits and came back or happened to be just a bit slower than me." He said wearily, feeling pain echo throughout his body. "Then I put two-and-two together. Every time we tackled you either drank this stuff before or after we fought. Now would I be right in assuming this is more than fruit punch?" 

Kraven gasped and reached out for the elixir desperately, "Give that back to me!" 

"Seems I was right." Peter smashed the vial on the floor. The glass shattered and the liquid seeped onto the ground. 

"No!" Kraven roared staring at his victory spread across the floor messily. He reached into his pocket and found no remaining elixirs. He realized Spider-Man must have taken it when they tackled one another. "That does little to change the fact that you are beaten." He said stubbornly and reloaded the crossbow. 

Peter breathed heavily and felt his arm shaking painfully. Soon the poison would finish him off and there wasn't a damned thing that could be done. 

Kraven grimaced, "You were an amazing opponent, but in the end the best man won. Goodbye, Spider-Man." He took aim and smirked. "At last." He pulled the trigger. 

The arrow soared straight for the web-slinger. Peter pulled what remaining strength he had left and pushed himself off the ground with his powerful arms. He clenched his teeth as the deadly projectile passed by his torso by mere inches. 

Peter landed defiantly back on his feet. He struggled to even stay awake but he was determined to face down Kraven. 

"You're still alive?" He loaded another shot and aimed straight for Peter's head, "I'll put a stop to you, once and for all." Kraven pressed his finger against the trigger. 

Peter roared and dodged the third attack as it came. Taking advantage of his foe's surprise, he kicked the weapon out of Kraven's hands. 

"Oh no, no!" Kraven yelped as his weapon flew to the other side of the building. "How can you survive no matter what I do? How?" 

"I guess it's just not your day." Peter swung out with his fist but Kraven easily dodged it. "I'm weak." He murmured, "That poison took more out of me than I realized. Got to keep fighting." 

Kraven punched Peter in the ribs and landed a blow across the hero's jaw. 

Peter stumbled back, exhausted. "Focus!" He demanded of himself before taking a blow to the chest. His vision was becoming blurry; he could barely pinpoint his enemy. 

"Now die!" Kraven barked, "Die, you self-righteous monster!" He brought Peter down to the floor with a roundhouse kick. 

"Uh." He whispered painfully. Peter's entire body felt as if it were on fire. Soon he would lose consciousness and that would be it for him. He was only vaguely aware of Kraven pounding on his back wildly. 

"Once you arrive in hell, give my regards to my brother." Kraven said, "Tell him that the debt is settled." He put his foot on Peter's neck and began to apply pressure. 

Peter clenched his teeth and struggled weakly against Kraven's boot. "Push!" He yelled, "I have to push!" 

Kraven grinned and began to twist his foot around. His foe's body going limp soon followed the satisfying sound Spider-Man's neck snapping. "It is done." He murmured. 

He stared at the vigilante, covered in black, lying lifelessly on the ground. Kraven turned away and noticed the blood dripping from his lips. Without a fresh boost from his elixir, some of the injuries that he had suffered were beginning to manifest themselves. "There's another vial in the case." 

Kraven made his way to his case, enveloped in webbing. He reached at the strange filament and pulled at it. He frowned when it failed to tear and took a step back, "Now, how do I get out of this." 

"Running might be a good option." A voice said coldly from behind him. 

Kraven spun around to see Spider-Man back on his feet staring at him coldly. "What?" He stammered stunned. "I-I killed you! You were dead!"

Spider-Man grinned, "We are one. Hurt the other and we will come our aid!" He laughed, "You can't defeat us." 

"What in God's name are you?" Kraven said shaking terribly. 

"We are Spider-Man!" He roared, "We are Parker! Now you die." Peter charged furiously at Kraven.

The hunter could do little to stop the storm that he had unleashed this day. Within moments, Kraven was dead, lying in a pool of his own blood and arrogance. And out into the night, went the abomination.


	51. Sinners and Villains Part One

Sinners and Villains

Part One

Police captain George Stacy wearily stared at the map of NYC hung on the wall. He was in his office talking to two of his sergeants, men by the names of O'Hara and Hernandez. The sounds of argument and conversation crept in through the walls. 

Stacy was standing behind his desk, while on the other side both men stared at him intently.

"This city's becoming a keg ready to explode." Stacy remarked, "Crime has gone up by ninety percent in the last few months and things aren't looking any better." 

Hernandez nodded, "We're losing shields on the streets. Word is Kingpin is launching his new War on Law." He leaned into his seat and sighed, "And it looks like its working. Brooklyn and Hell's Kitchen are now war-zones." 

"Well, that's not why I brought you here. If the NYPD is going to go on the offensive against Kingpin then let the commissioner and mayor make that decision. In the meantime we have to deal with this new rash of murders in our area." 

"Spider-Man's the bloody culprit." O'Hara replied angrily, "It's the same dirt bag." 

Hernandez tapped the table slowly, "And if the reports are correct he's decided to emulate the Punisher. His victims have been drug dealers, murderers, rapists and so forth. He's decided to hand out his own lethal brand of justice." He raised an eye. 

Stacy rubbed his eyes; he was tired from a full night's work. "The reason I brought you two here is I need to know what we can do about it." 

"Not much." O'Hara said fatally, "We're undermanned, we can barely deal with the guys who are bootlegging Star Wars movies down the street." 

"We've gotten bogged down." Hernandez said agreeing with his fellow sergeant, "I think O'Hara's right, we can't do anything to stop him. We don't have the resources to mount a real investigation or a manhunt." 

Stacy cursed angrily, "What about F.B.I.?" He raised his hands curiously, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind nabbing Spider-Man." 

Hernandez laughed, "The Feds have a bigger problem. Word is some sort of corporate war has broken out; factories and tycoons are getting hit all over the places. Feds can't figure out whose behind the attacks. We're on our own, sir." 

"Corporate war?" Stacy said dumbfounded, "What's going on in this city?" 

"I've heard imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." The Green Goblin said soaring atop his glider, over one of Osborn Industries burning factories. "But I can't say that I appreciate it much."

The HobGoblin cackled, "Imitation? I'm the real deal, Osborn." 

Norman Osborn grimaced, "It seems you've caught me at a disadvantage. You wouldn't be so kind as to supply me with a name, would you?" 

"Is that really important?" The HobGoblin inquired gripping the pumpkin bomb in his hands tightly atop his own glider. 

"No. I don't suppose it is." Norman charged up his own glider and closed in on his doppelganger. "Glider: fire missile one!" He roared. 

The mechanism complied and launched the deadly projectile straight for his opponent. 

The HobGoblin smiled and flung his own bomb into the path of the missile. The two collided safely away from either target. 

"Blasted copycat." Norman murmured and pulled his glider around for a strafing run. 

For weeks, factories and other centers belonging to Osborn Industries had been attack and burned to the ground. Norman had been lying in waiting at one of the few remaining factories and had been shocked when he saw who was responsible. 

Norman threw his own pumpkin grenade straight for the other Goblin. Much to his dismay, the HobGoblin narrowly avoided the explosion. "Ah!" He was becoming frustrated. 

Meanwhile, the HobGoblin remained focused. He made a way for Norman and unleashed a spray of machine gun fire. "Chew on this, Osborn!" 

Norman pulled his glider up and boosted the acceleration to maximum power. He could feel the heat from the bullets as they passed by. He was in a vertical ascent, fleeing the attacks from his foe. "Glider: Arm and detach missile two." 

The warhead simply fell away from its source. The HobGoblin, who had been in close pursuit, had little time to react. He managed to raise his glider like a shield and protected himself from the force of the blow. The explosive shred his transportation. "No, no!" 

"HAHAHAHA!" Norman cackled and turned his glider around to face his opponent, "What's the matter? Lost your wheels?" 

The HobGoblin had only a moment to react and did so immediately. He unleashed a quick blast from his zap gloves. His shot landed on Norman's chest.

The Green Goblin grunted and quickly became disorientated. Losing his focus, the glider quickly began to spiral downward. 

Both of the hideous Goblins came crashing down like flies. Each one hit the roof of the flaming building in a rather spectacular fashion. 

"Damn." HobGoblin murmured on the roof, tasting his own blood, "This part of the deal wasn't mentioned." He turned over only to witness a sadistically happy Osborn slam him in the ribs with a kick that sent him spiraling across the floor. He coughed blood onto the floor and pulled a small communication device from his gray satchel. "Reserve glider: come to user. Code red." Another blow to the ribs sent him down. 

"You shouldn't have messed with the master, sonny!" Norman stated grinning. He took several confident steps to the downed HobGoblin, his glider had landed roughly on the roof but was operational; "I think when I'm finished with you I'll have you stuffed. I've always said my game room was missing something!" 

The HobGoblin rolled on his back and hurtled a pumpkin bomb straight into Norman's chest. The explosion sent the elder Goblin flying back and landing almost on the other side of the building. 

He rose back to his feet and stared at Norman wearily stand back to his feet. "Osborn is stronger than I anticipated." 

Norman finally recovered from the blast after several long moments. His purple tunic was torn and his green exterior singed. His eyes were furious and his hands trembling with rage. He could barely contain his rage and screamed when he charged at the HobGoblin like an animal. 

"I may have just made a mistake." He murmured and fired a burst of energy from his zap gloves. The blast slammed into Norman's shoulder, but he did little than jerk back. "Oh no." He fired another blast followed by another, but none brought down a furious Osborn. 

The HobGoblin reached into his satchel for another pumpkin bomb too late. Osborn tackled him and they both crashed down on the roof. Each Goblin struggled for superiority against the other. 

Norman cackled into the face of the HobGoblin and pushed his hands down to the floor. "Looks like the best Goblin won, after all, HAHAHA!" The HobGoblin groaned against Norman's control. Each of them had equal strength but the latter's fury gave him the edge he needed. "Now, who the hell are you?" 

"Your superior." The HobGoblin replied. 

"Not likely." Norman commented, "I am stronger, faster, smarter more determined. Although, I'll admit you must be insane to come up against me!" 

The HobGoblin frowned, "No! I'm not the insane one! You are!" He wriggled his knees under Norman's gut and threw him off, "You're the crazy one!" 

Norman landed on his back several yards away and slowly raised his head, "A bit touchy?" 

The HobGoblin smiled as he saw his glider arrive on the scene. "We'll finish this some other time, Osborn." 

"No!" The Green Goblin barked, "Get back here!" He yelled as the HobGoblin mounted his glider. Norman rose to his feet and took several angry steps towards his foe. "You're nothing but a craven coward!" 

"Hah!" The HobGoblin grinned slowly hovering over the building. "Don't worry, Osborn, you'll have your chance again, but on my terms! Until then!" He soared away from a furious Osborn, satisfied with his deeds for tonight, "Soon enough, Osborn!" He roared, flying off into the distance, "Soon enough!"

MJ was sitting silently on her bed in the guest room of the Stacy home. Although, captain Stacy had been reluctant to allow a relative stranger into his home, Gwen convinced him. 

She held a phone in her hands. "I should go home." She murmured, "I can't leave mom alone at a time like this." 

"I think home is the last place you should be." Gwen remarked standing in the doorway. "What you need is time to rest." 

"It's been almost a week!" MJ exclaimed, "I can't just hide here forever." 

Gwen raised her eye, "Why not?" 

MJ rocked her head back, "What does that mean?" 

The sun was beaming through the window on this Saturday afternoon. Her room was small and simple but adequate. It had done her good the last few days to sleep in a home were yelling wasn't a constant. 

"You can stay with us. Listen, my dad knows all about the problems at your house. He's seen enough reports from the cops that were called to your house, night after night, to know what the situation is. I talked to him the other day and he said you could stay for as long as you needed. Consider it a blank check." 

MJ smiled, "I appreciate that." She sighed, "Listen, I know our past history has been a little spotty. We've had our disagreements, mainly about Pete, and I need to know something. Why are you being so generous to me?" 

Gwen clicked her tongue and nodded her head gently, "I guess, it's my way of making it all up to you. You've had problems at home with your parents, problems at school with the rumors, some I had spread myself. I guess I'm trying to say sorry and let you know that there's a shoulder for you to lean on if you need it." 

"Thanks." MJ replied. 

"That and its what Peter would have wanted." Gwen added distantly. She walked towards a window and looked at the street, as if expecting him to stroll down the asphalt any minute. 

MJ bit her lip, "I know." She said sympathetically, "I miss him too."

Nick Fury smiled widely at the weapons test. "Excellent." He was standing behind a protective glass that peered into a large empty room. On one end were several agents of S.H.I.E.L.D holding a hi-tech rifle in their hands. On the other side of the room was a container full of a small sample of the suit, brought from a supplier with great difficulty and expense. 

His personal aide, Jan, approached the enigmatic leader quietly. "Sir." She whispered, "We have a problem." 

Fury frowned, "What sort of problem?" He inquired. 

"Come with me, please." Jan said walking back down a corridor. Fury quickly followed suit. 

"This had better be good. I've been waiting for some time to see the new sonic guns in action." He remarked. 

The corridor they made their way down was bland and gray. The soldiers who guarded it were men who had devoted their life to the cause that Fury headed. If that meant the loss of their lives, so be it. 

Jan nodded, "Yes, I know sir, and it is important." She remarked. "As you know, for some time we have devoted our considerable resources and manpower into finding and locating Spider-Man." 

"I don't suppose you've found him yet." Fury said dryly. 

"No." She replied. They turned a corner and made their way to a large steel door at the end of the hallway. "However, our intelligence leads us to believe that the situation has changed." 

Fury offered his I.D. to the guards protecting the blast doors. They quickly confirmed his authorization and opened the door. "How so?" 

Jan lead her leader into the control center of S.H.I.E.L.D, "It's complicated." Her tone was cautionary. The command center; resembled many of the shots seen from NASA's own headquarters. A large screen was mounted on the wall. The room was unusually dark; the only real illumination was from dim lights and computer screens. She walked to a computer panel and brought up the data she had compiled. "This was Spider-Man before he acquired the suit." An image of the web-slinger in his red and blue costume appeared on the screen. "Now, after he took the suit." Jan stated. 

The new image was that of the vigilante in his black duds. The coldness portrayed here in contrast to the previous image was undeniable. 

"Is there a point to this?" Fury asked irritated that he had been pulled away from the weapons test. 

"Of courssse. Do you think we would call you here, if we didn't have one?" Lizard said grimly emerging from the shadows of the center. "Tell him." 

Fury frowned, "Tell me what?" He absolutely hated being out of the loop. 

Jan brought up a newer image. It was a shot of Spider-Man standing on the top of a devastated car menacingly. "What can you tell me about this, sir?" 

"I don't have time for fifty questions." Fury replied. "Just cut to the chase, damn it." 

The Lizard snickered, "I sssupposse you never enjoyed ssschool, did you?" He raised his finger and pointed straight at the image, "Look at it, Fury. Look at the change." 

He stared at the screen for a moment, confused. "I don't see anything." 

"To the untrained eye, it may be identical to previousss imagesss." The Lizard stated, "But he isss in fact different." He hissed quietly, "Hisss body masssss has increasssed by ten percccent." 

"What?" Fury stammered. "How?" 

Jan raised her eyes, "Our guess is that something's happened since taking the suit and now." She bobbed her head, "Not only that but he's gone on a rampage within the last week, killing anyone he sees fit." 

Fury clenched his teeth, "What does all this mean?" 

"It'sss fairly obviousss." The Lizard said coldly, "The sssuit isss essstablisshing control over Ssspider-Man." He rubbed his hands together, "I would love to ssstudy him. Sssuch a ssymbiosssisss going wrong isss unheard of." 

Jan nodded in agreement, "Something has provoked this change. He's been bonded with the suit longer than any of the test subjects, that could be a factor." She studied the image for a moment, "He may have even suffered a blow that caused death." 

"Death!" Fury yelled out. "What the hell do you mean by death?"

"If Spider-Man was fatally injured, the suit may have been forced to establish a deeper amount of control to save the host." Jan elaborated. "Once the injury was repaired, the suit may be either unwilling or unable to restore the symbiosis." 

Fury stared at Jan intently, "Do we have to change the plan?" 

"Not necessarily. However, with these sudden changes, we have to be ready for anything." Jan warned, "We don't know where this will lead."

"Lizard." Fury barked angrily, "I want Spider-Man's name, now! No more games." 

The Lizard hissed, "No." 

"Give me the name!" Fury roared. 

"No." The reptilian monster stated again, "If you want the name to sssimply locate him, then I will do it myssself." 

Fury grimaced, "You want us to let you leave the compound without supervision? Are you crazy?" 

"Not at all." The Lizard stated, "I am in control. You can sssearch blindly for Ssspider-Man and hope that he doesn't get the better of you. Or, you can allow me to locate the web-ssslinger. I only ask for very little in exchange." 

"What?" 

The Lizard grinned, "Free reign in my lab, a larger ssstore of chemicalsss, and an end to your sssurveillanccce of me." 

"Out of the question." Fury responded. 

"Then I give you nothing." He said simply. 

Fury sighed, exasperated, "Fine. On the condition, that you find Spider-Man. Now get out there and find him." 

The Lizard snarled, "About damned time." 


	52. Sinners and Villains Part Two

Part Two

Harry was sitting in the living room of the Osborn penthouse. His father was off at work on some sort of business. He was watching the news with great interest. "Man, things just keep getting worse." He remarked. 

"We bring you the latest reports that six men have been slaughtered at a Laundromat supposedly run by local drug dealers." The reporter from Fox News took a pause before speaking to allow the viewer to take in the full force of the news, "Once again reports point towards the murderer being none other than Spider-Man."

The young Osborn shook his head disgusted with the entire situation. "This is what happens when the city let's these costumed freaks run around unsupervised." 

The phone in the kitchen rang loudly, demanding his attention. Harry reluctantly left the grip of the T.V. and grabbed the phone in short order. "Hello?" He said. A voice laughed on the other side of the line. "Who is this?" Harry asked accusingly, expecting this to be a prank call. 

"I've been waiting to speak with you again, Harry." The voice said coldly, "How much do you know about your father?" 

"What?" Harry looked at the phone suspiciously, "Listen, I'm going to hang up." 

The voice snickered, apparently enjoying this, "Turn to channel seven." 

Harry's face dropped and he slowly walked to the television. Complying with the voice's demands, Harry changed the channel and was greeted by the wreckage of a building. 

"If you're just joining us. Another factory belonging to Osborn Industries has gone up in flames. Reports hint to involvement from the maniac named the Green Goblin." 

He rushed back to the phone, "Who is this?" Harry's tone became almost desperate, "What are you telling me?"

The voice suddenly became bland, "We'll talk again." He hung up. 

Harry stared at the phone in his hands and frowned. "What's going on?" 

"Why don't we have shots of Spider-Man on front page!" Jonah Jameson demanded furiously. "This is what I see on the front page of the New York Post: Exclusive pictures of rampaging Spider-Man! Look at the Times: Spider-Man loose in the city! With pictures, no less." 

Robertson shrugged, "We're trying JJ. Its not easy with Parker gone, we have nobody able to get even a decent shot of him." 

Jameson looked at the reporters assembled before him. "Does anyone have anything decent?" 

"Well, I've got that story about alligators in the sewers." Ben Urich suggested from the rear of the group. 

"I want front page news, not something for the comics section." Jameson rubbed his brow, "The Bugle is a respectable paper. Sure, we dropped the ball when he went with the super smart baby story, but the city's forgiven us for that. I need something about Spider-Man." 

Robertson sighed, "The news stations seem to have gotten it pretty covered." 

JJ frowned, "Do you think I care? These murders are what the people care about. I'm not going to tell them about the rising cost of prescription drugs when we've got a madman on the loose!" 

"Well, what do you want from us, sir?" Urich asked meekly. 

"Pictures of Spider-Man." JJ retorted, "Plain and simple. I want the city to know him for the menace that he is and to do that we need the people to _see_ him. Now, so far we've been lucky. The other media outlets, newspapers included, have only gotten blurs of him passing by. If we get a good shot and stick it on our front page, we'll sell those papers like hotcakes." 

Eddie Brock gulped and broke through the crowd, "Sir, I'll get those pictures." 

JJ laughed, "You, Brock? What kind of access do you have?" 

"I can do it." Eddie retorted, "I know I can. And when I get those shots on your desk, I want a promotion." 

"Why should I promote you for doing your job?" JJ inquired sardonically. "You're on thin ice as it is." 

A wave of chuckles and snickers ran through the crowd. Brock glanced at them hatefully and then turned back to JJ, "I'll have real shots of him, JJ, up close, by the end of the week."

"Seriously?" JJ asked. 

"On my mother's grave." Eddie replied. 

Jameson extended his arm and shook hands with Brock, "Pull this off and you'll be employee for the week." 

Ben Parker popped in one of the many videos that he had news stations mail him concerning the Green Goblin. He sat down on the couch and turned on the VCR via his remote. 

The television screen took a moment to link up with the external hardware. Ben waited patiently. He had lived a hermit's existence over the last several days. 

The screen snapped to live and provided him with the image of the Green Goblin hovering over a crowd, cackling wildly. He screamed out something, quickly followed by Peter's arrival. It was a recording of their first battle. 

Ben couldn't help but flinch when his nephew took a blow from the criminal. During the fight, the cameraman managed to get close to the fight. 

Peter suggested the Goblin model lingerie to which the latter responded, "Priceless! You should have become a comedian!" 

The fight progressed for a few more minutes, until the Goblin made his escape with Spider-Man in pursuit. 

"That's enough of that." Ben said turning the VCR off. Once the television reconnected with a channel, he got up in shock, "What in the hell?" 

The words were unmistakable that ran across the visual feed from the news station: Spider-Man murders again. 

"Oh my God." Ben whispered, "Peter. What have you done?"

"What do you think, Harry?" Gwen inquired. 

"Huh?" The young Osborn said, lost in another world. "What were you saying?" Gwen, Mary Jane, and Harry were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

MJ laughed, "Hello, Earth to Harry? What's wrong with me?" 

Harry frowned, "Why would something be wrong? I'm fine." He replied. 

"You look distant." Gwen added. "Anything bothering you?" 

"No." Harry said. The name Green Goblin seemed imprinted on everything that he saw, trying to tell him something. "Nothing at all. What were you saying?" 

Gwen brushed her long hair back, "Do you think the police are still looking for Peter?" 

"I suppose." He replied, "At least they should be. There was no body, so he must be alive. Maybe he suffered amnesia." 

"How can we be sure?" Gwen asked, a look of sadness in her eyes, "I think maybe it-its time we accepted the possibility that he's not coming back." 

MJ shook her head, "No. Peter's fine, I know it." 

Gwen looked at her quietly for a moment, "How can you be sure?" 

"Peter is gone because he made the decision to leave." She explained, "Whatever the reason, it was for the best. The one thing you can count on about, Pete; is that he'll do what he can for the best, and that he'll come back." 

"How dare he!" Norman Osborn roared tinkering with his equipment at the abandoned steel mill, he was using as his base. "How dare that fool, make a mockery of the legacy that I've created!" 

He raised the pumpkin bomb in his hands and played around with the detonator. "How dare he steal my formula, my equipment and twist my name to suit his own purposes. The cheap imitation has no idea of the true meaning of the power that he has tapped, the genius behind the grand design that he has peeked at." 

Norman stared into the black empty eyes of the pumpkin and grinned wickedly, "Well, I'll just have to show him what it really means to be a Goblin, all I need to do is find the proper lure." 

The HobGoblin rubbed his chin rather concerned. "Now that I've made my presence known to Osborn, he won't take the idea of somebody using his very own weaponry lightly." He was standing in his grand office, looking at the city's sights all around him. "His dementia is worse than I thought. It makes him unpredictable and dangerous." 

He focused his eyes on the sun in the distance. "To think he called me insane! Who does he think he is?" The HobGoblin frowned, "I'm not the crazy one." His face twitched slightly, "I'm not." 

Shaking his head, suddenly, he reestablished control. "That is not what matters now. I will have to counter Osborn's madness with my own intellect." He tightened his fist, "That will win the battle. Control, focus and prospective." He took a deep breath. 

"This is just a game of chess with some very high stakes." He assured himself. "Already, a pawn is being moved into check." The HobGoblin smirked, "I can't wait to see his face."

Eddie Brock walked into the nightclub, already full of policemen and other members of the media. The police tape barred them from the center of the club where the action really had been. "Holy crap." Brock murmured. "What the hell happened here?" Bodies of the dead had been piled up in the center of the room. He gripped his camera and took a quick shot. 

"Don't get too close." Sergeant Hernandez warned the photographer, "We don't want any contamination." 

Brock nodded, "What happened here?" 

"The place was a haunt for drug dealers and members of the mob. Looks like Spider-Man hit the place with everything he had." Hernandez sighed, "He's staying in the general region but there are a few exceptions." The sergeant walked away to speak with one of the officers. 

Brock focused on the bodies, their faces frozen in moments of agony. "I hear you." He raised his camera again to his eye and took another shot with his camera. "Who needs Parker? I'll get JJ those shots with some good old-fashioned elbow grease." He smiled, "I can do it." 


	53. Sinners and Villains Part Three

Part Three

Peter Parker walked down a lonely road late at night. The fog that had settled in disturbed him; he could barely see what was ahead. He looked at his rear and saw an elderly woman waving at him. 

He frowned, "Aunt May?" Peter took a step towards her, "Is that you?" 

May grinned and took a step back into the fog. "You've always been such a good boy." She vanished, "Make me proud." 

"Wait!" Peter yelled out desperately. He ran after her, into the depths of the fog, but he never strayed from the path. When he found her a sickening feeling swept over him. She was lying dead on the street. "Please no." He murmured, "Please." His eyes began to water. 

"Hey, Peter, come on we're going to be late." Gwen Stacy called from up ahead. "Let's go." She said demandingly. 

Peter took a step away from Aunt May's corpse and walked down the path again. He could see trees and wildlife just at the edge of the fog. "Stay on the path." He said, "Don't stray." 

When he reached Gwen he found her leaning against a tree crying. "What's wrong?" He inquired. 

"I've lost you." She said sadly, "You don't love me anymore. Why don't you love me?"

"That's not true." Peter replied, "Who told you that?" 

Gwen looked hatefully at him, "You did." She stomped her feet angrily, "You don't love me. There's someone else, isn't there!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly, "Who is she? It's the redhead, I knew it, that slut." 

"Hey!" Peter barked, "Don't talk about MJ like that!" He clenched his teeth, "Never talk about her like that." 

"Forget about her." Gwen pleaded, "Stay with me. We're so much the same. We can be happy with each other; all you need to do is embrace me." 

"Peter." Mary Jane whispered, appearing from the fog, "Stay on the path. Don't stray." 

He frowned and looked at Gwen for a moment, "I can't forget her, I'm sorry." 

"Why not?" She asked frustrated and grabbed his wrist tightly. 

Peter looked at MJ, into her green emerald eyes and sighed, "I love her. God help me, but I love her so much." 

MJ smiled, "Stay strong. Things are about to get tougher." She slowly vanished, like a ghost, leaving him alone. 

"Don't stray." Peter said again. He turned to look back at Gwen and was shocked at what he found. A hideous black creature growled at him menacingly. "You're not Gwen." 

The creature roared, "Follow us!" He gripped Peter's wrist even tighter and began to drag him towards the fog. 

"No!" Peter screamed and pulled against the monster's hold on him. "Let go!" 

The creature complied and Peter fell onto the floor. "You can't deny me!" 

"What are you?" Peter asked as he stood back to his feet. He realized now how thin the path really was. The fog reached out for him from all directions. 

"Come with me, now!" The monster demanded, "Forget Mary Jane! She is nothing! There is only Parker and Spider-Man!" His lip trembled with rage. "Forget them all!" 

Peter stared into the monster's eyes, "Never." There was no sympathy in that abomination, no humanity. There was only fury and hatred. 

The creature snarled menacingly, "You must. We are one." 

"Listen, I appreciate the crush and all, but I'm taken." Peter said backing off with a smile. 

Like an oil slick, the monster seeped across the floor and cut Peter off. "There is nothing on this path for you. Only misery." Aunt May briefly appeared in the distance and then vanished again. "Only loss. What happiness have you won?" He clenched his fist, "What joy has filled your heart?"

Peter was breathing deeply, as if the fog was threatening to suffocate him.

"Join!" The monster pleaded, "Embrace me and know an existence of freedom!" 

"With you?" Peter asked. 

The creature smiled, "With each other." Tendrils came from his sides and scraped against Peter's skin, "We are one. I can do Parker no harm no more than he could do Spider-Man harm." The monster gestured to the fog, "The path only offers pain. Come with me and know what it means to be complete." 

"I can't." Peter said defiantly, "I won't." 

The creature roared furiously and pounded the path with every bit of rage it could. His mightiest blows failed to even break the thin but durable material. "You think this will save you?" It laughed sadistically. Suddenly, the fog turned into a raging inferno. "We are already one, yet, you still deny us the glory that we deserve!" It snarled aggressively, "Stay on your path, for all the good it will do." He pointed towards the flames, "In the end when you find there is only agony at the end, you will come to me. You must. I know you too well." It leaped into the flames and vanished.

Peter stared down the path and at the flames trying to trap him in their deadly grasp. He took a deep breath and began to walk down the lonely road. 

Uncle Ben hung down the phone. That had been Gwen Stacy, Peter's girlfriend. She had just wanted to let him know that MJ was staying over her house and to tell Peter if he showed up anytime soon. Her voice was full of false hope. But Ben wasn't ready to give up just yet. 

Ben entered Peter's bedroom wearily. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His hands shook slightly as he began to feel everything he knew slipping through his fingers. 

"It can't be." He stammered, "It can't be Peter." Ben wiped his eyes and sat on the edge of his nephew's bed. "He wouldn't do such a thing. He couldn't. I didn't raise him like that." 

Ben stared into his own hands and vividly recalled pulling the trigger that sent the fatal bullet spiraling into May's killer. 

He wept into his hands. "What have I done?" Ben wailed quietly, "I killed that man." Tears collected in his palms, "Dear God, what have I done." 

"Stop crying, old man." A voice said from the shadows of the unlit room. "You're embarrassing us." Spider-Man emerged from the shadows, clad in an unholy black exterior. The eyes on his mask seemed almost demonic. 

"Peter." Ben said, startled, "What are you doing here?" 

Spider-Man grimaced, "We need to ask you a question." 

Ben stared at his nephew; something was radically different in him. He seemed wrong, almost sinister. "What's happened? Why are you killing those people?" 

"You have no right to question us!" Spider-Man roared. He advanced on Ben, picked him up by his neck and pinned him against the wall. He stared contemptuously at the old man and snickered. "We on the other hand expect answers to our query." 

Ben raised his eyes in shock and struggled in vain against his nephew. "What's wrong with you?" He took notice of the fact that Peter seemed to have grown in terms of physique. Something looked as if it was trying to rip its way through the lower half of his mask. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Where is she?" Spider-Man demanded. 

"Who?" Ben asked. 

Behind that black mask, for the first time, Ben realized was the face of a madman. "Mary Jane." 

From outside the Parker home, with his claws entrenched against the side of the wall, the nefarious Lizard watched intently. He could hear the old man mutter the name of the Stacy household. 

Spider-Man threw the man aside and smashed through a window. Lizard ducked and avoided being noticed by an unusually careless web-slinger. 

The Lizard hissed contemplatively, "Interesssting." 

Nick Fury smiled. The helicopters were all readied with the sonic guns. He rubbed his fingers together in anticipation. Standing on the roof of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, moments before the launch of a vital mission, was an exhilarating experience. 

"Sir." Jan said coming out of the stairwell that led into the heavily guarded complex. "We have a transmission from the Lizard. He's in pursuit of Spider-Man. And sir, he estimated almost an twenty percent increase in body mass." 

Fury nodded confidently, "How many helicopters have been refitted?" 

"Four." Jan replied. "That is not a guarantee that they will be able to get a solid hit off of Spider-Man." 

"Don't you think I know that?" Fury replied, "However, I have been planning for the future all my life. There is an amount of risk involved. We launch in thirty minutes. Until then, Lizard is not to lose Spider-Man!" 

"Yes sir." Jan replied immediately and flawlessly. 

Fury took a deep breath and exhaled. "Its about time we let that costumed goofball know just who he's messing with." 

Harry heard the phone ringing. He took a cautious step towards it. That incessant ringing acted both as a warning and a lure. 

"Pick that phone up!" Norman called from the depths of his study angrily. "Please, it's making far too much noise, and I need to go over the Trenton files!" 

"I-I got it." Harry replied and reached out for the phone. He looked at it for a moment, terrified of the voice on the other side. "Hello?" He asked putting it against his ear. 

A sinister voice greeted him, "How good it is to hear from you once again." It paused for a moment, "Are you ready for the truth?" 

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Excellent." The voice whispered as if taking Harry into its confidence. "Head to the old, deserted, Gram steel mill. In the center of the complex you will find a locker. There is the truth you seek; I have also left the instrument of your release. Use it well. This will be, I'm afraid, our last communication." 


	54. Sinners and Villains Part Four

Part Four

Norman Osborn looked at the files in his hands. "If he thinks he'll get the contracts with these kind of profit margins, Trenton is mad." He adjusted the papers in his hands and placed them on the table. "This is far to dull." He remarked grabbing a glass full of brandy. 

He looked at a copy of the Times, cataloging the recent battle between the HobGoblin and himself. "The rigors of work have been bearing down on me as of late." He murmured, "Perhaps its time I went out for a joyride." 

Suddenly, he heard the front door open and then close shut. "Harry?" Norman called out, "Is that you?" 

"Yeah." His son replied distantly. 

Norman raised an eye, "Well, I just thought that you should know I'm planning on going out later tonight. You'll have the house for tonight." He said coldly. 

"Do you really have to go out, tonight?" Harry said out of sight. 

"Yes, it's a matter rather important to me. However, I doubt you'd have the scope to understand." Norman said mockingly. 

Harry quietly entered the study, "I think I understand more than you think." He raised the pistol in his hands and took aim. 

Norman's face widened in shock, "What in the blazes do you think you're doing Harry?" 

"Taking control." The young Osborn said, "Isn't that what you always wanted from me?" He looked down in shame, "Why didn't you tell me that you're the Green Goblin?" 

"I never looked at my exploits as something to be lightly brought up at the dinner table." Norman looked at gun cautiously, "What are you planning to do?" 

Harry lowered his eyes, "I don't know yet." 

Norman shook his head from side to side, "Same old Harry. You must always plan ahead. Especially with something as grave as this." He clicked his tongue, "Put the gun down." 

"No." Harry retorted, "I'm in control." 

"So you say." Norman responded. "I'm impressed that you were able to put it all together. Good show, son." He smiled jovially, "Come here. Have a drink." 

Harry frowned, "What?" 

Norman shrugged, "I see that you have a gun but not the first idea what to do with it." He pulled out another cup, a very special flask of liquor, from under the desk, and poured some into it. "Until you make a decision, I say have a drink and relax. You know, I've been waiting for you to show some backbone for some time. I'm glad that it was such a spectacular display." 

The younger Osborn awkwardly walked towards Norman and sat in a chair opposite of his father. "Why?" He asked as he was handing his glass and taking a sip.

"There are certain problems in my line of work that require unorthodox solutions." Norman explained and took a sip of his own glass, "How is your drink?" 

Harry stared into the drink and slowly put his gun down. "I don't know what to think about this." 

"You'll understand, in time." Norman remarked. "I'll ask again, how is your drink?" 

"Its fine." Harry replied before collapsing onto the floor lifelessly.

Norman smirked, "Still the same old Harry." He stood up and grabbed his son's empty glass. "You're first mistake was not shooting me when you had a chance. The second was not anticipating that the drink contained a powerful sedative." He laughed, "Looks like your old man outsmarted you, again." Norman sat back in his lush chair and sighed, "We'll talk about this when you wake up."

The Lizard moved through the alleyways and side streets. He slipped past homes unseen. He found it an exhilarating experience; it felt as if he were a hunter tracking down his prey. 

He could smell the people all around him. They went about their daily lives, unaware that if he decided to he could enter their homes and slaughter them all. 

However, he had to overcome that desire. As appealing as it was, he had a mission to accomplish, a greater plan to fulfill. This is what his goal was, if he had to run a few errand missions for Fury then he would, but in the end he was that much closer to realizing his vision. 

He came around a dirt driveway and began to hear the sounds of police sirens. The Lizard could see the secluded rear of the Stacy home just ahead. He made his way over a few small fences and landed in their backyard. Police seemed to be focused around the front of the building, something had just happened. The yard was full of the things that made up those model homes, a grill, a picnic table and even thick and wild plant life that had been allowed to grow a little too wild. 

The Lizard silently opened the back door and slipped in. He was in the kitchen, modest by most standards. He crept along the walls of the home. He spotted a police officer pass by the kitchen doorway, forcing Lizard to freeze up entirely. He hardly even breathed. 

"Captain, can you say what happened, again?" Asked one of the police officers standing by the front door. 

George Stacy sighed deeply, "I heard a large commotion in the upstairs guest room. When I got there, I found my daughter and her friend being attacked by what I guess was Spider-Man." 

The Lizard clenched his jaw. He had gotten here too late. 

"I tried to stop him but he threw me aside. He took my daughter's friend, Mary Jane Watson, and left through the window." Stacy's voice conveyed the anxiety he was feeling all too well. 

The Lizard grimaced, unsatisfied with the product of his work. He slipped out through the back door. "Fury." He said demandingly. The microchip in his throat immediately connected him with the general. 

"Fury here." The leader responded, "Report." 

"I've lossst Ssspider-Man." The Lizard stated. 

Fury seemed to be barking orders on the other line and ordering a course change. "That's fine, one of my scouts just spotted him and some girl landing on a church." 

"Where?" The Lizard inquired. 

"Its five miles south from your position. It's going to take us a short while to reach the site. I need you to engage Spider-Man and hold him there until we arrive." 

The channel was cut. The Lizard tensed up his muscles. Pulling upon his incredible raw power, he leaped through the air an incredible distance. 

Out from the bushes emerged Eddie Brock. He was breathing hard, still shaken by the Lizard's appearance. He had noticed the creature's arrival but said nothing at the time.

Instead, Brock had hid into the field of dense bushes while the creature invaded the Stacy home for a few harrowing moments. He remembered the directions that the creature had been given from whoever it called Fury. He knew exactly which church that Lizard was being directed to. The building would be totally empty at this time of day. He pulled himself back to his feet and began a mad dash for his car. There was no telling how much time he had. 

This was his chance, his only chance, to prove to the world that he was more than just a second-rate photographer; it was his chance to prove that he was better than Parker. Something was about to happen and Brock intended on being in the middle of it. 


	55. Sinners and Villains Part Five

___Sorry for such a long delay between the update, my Computer crashed and things have been slow______

Part Four

            Mary Jane clutched the side of the altar fearfully. She had been brought here against her will, snatched from her shelter like prey and now more than ever she felt lost. The church she had been brought had been emptied out by her abductor and the doors barricaded by a foreign filament. Down the pews, Spider-Man smashed the seats with his hands angrily. 

            He flipped over the seats and pews, smashed the symbols and roared furiously. After exerting himself and devastating what he could he turned around to MJ. "Hello." Spider-Man said snickering. The only things undamaged were the large stain glass windows from where light beamed in and many of the concrete pillars.

            "Why are you doing this?" MJ asked backing away from him, her hands trembling. 

            "We need you." Spider-Man replied. 

            MJ grimaced, "What?" 

            He reached out to her with one of his hands and smiled, "You love us don't you? We know you do." 

            MJ clenched her jaw as her abductor approached, "I've never even talked to you before." 

            "Don't deny us." Spider-Man said forcefully, "We need you to survive." He stated, "He needs you." 

            "I-I don't understand." MJ said and placed her hands against the wall, holding as tightly as her hands would allow. 

            Spider-Man frowned and stomped his feet down on the floor angrily, "Of course you don't. You have no idea what it is to be bonded." He smiled, "The unity." Accusingly he glanced at her, "You've ruined it." 

            "I haven't done anything." She replied desperately. "Please, just let me go." MJ pleaded behind the tears in her eyes. 

            "Don't lie!" Spider-Man roared angrily, the force of his screams were undeniable. He smashed another pew with his mighty fist, shards of wood splintering off in all directions, and approached the altar. "Parker must be content. Without you, Parker isn't content!" 

            MJ's face widened at the name, "Peter? What does Peter have to do with this?" 

            "Enough talk." Spider-Man said coldly and reached out to her, "Soon it will be all over and we will be joined." 

            "What?" 

            Spider-Man smiled widely, "We need you. We must prove ourselves to Parker. Come to me." 

            MJ gasped, "No!" 

            "We'll force you to join." Spider-Man clenched his teeth angrily, "We'll invade you if we have to and then take what we need!" He reached for her, "No more games!" 

            Suddenly, one of the stain glass windows exploded sending deadly shards to the ground. Through the breach emerged an imposing figure that landed on the altar with a thud that shook the building. 

            "Leave the girl alone!" Lizard demanded staring at his old foe contemptuously, "We have unfinissshed businessss." 

            Spider-Man frowned and retracted his arm from MJ, "Connors. We thought you'd avoid us after your last defeat." He clenched his fist. "We'll make sure this one is final." Suddenly, the region around his mask his mouth split open violently and jagged teeth emerged. 

            MJ could tell what was coming from each monster's posture and took advantage of the moment, slipping away and hiding in a confessional booth.

            "You know what?" Lizard said mockingly, "I think that sssuitsss given you a big head. Time I knocked you down a few pegsss." 

            Each freakish abomination leapt towards the other. In mid-air each fist collided against each jaw. Lizard and Spider-Man hurtled away from each other in opposite directions. 

            "Ah." Lizard slammed against the wall and left a crater. He felt to his knees and gasped for. "Thisss could prove difficult." Slowly the reptilian beast rose to his feet. Before he could even turn around he felt Spider-Man connect his fist with his ribs. 

            The Lizard stumbled back and waved his arms defensively. Spider-Man maneuvered through his defenses and landed a blow against the monster's jaw. Lizard could barely stand and stood dazed. 

            Spider-Man landed an uppercut that threw the Lizard from him, crashing down into a row of pews. 

            Lizard smashed through the wooden seats, only stopping because of the debris around him. He slowly opened his eyes, unconvinced that he was still alive. Ahead of him, he could see Spider-Man leap straight towards him. 

            There was only a second to act. Lizard brought up his powerful tail and swiped Spider-Man away just in time. He rose to his feet, unable to shake the pain he was feeling. 

            Spider-Man had come crashing down on the other side of the church but was already rising. Each competitor charged at the other again. Moments before they met in battle, Lizard side-stepped out of the way and landed his tail against Spider-Man's waist. 

            The latter flew across the church smashing straight through the altar in a cloud of smoke and rubble. Lizard smirked and confidently approached the church, "That must of broke his back." 

            Out of the smoke emerged Spider-Man, like some sort of demon escaping Hades. He landed three blows in quick succession across Lizard's chest. 

            The battle moved down the stairs into the pew, Lizard was attempting a retreat but found Spider-Man's attack too furious. He saw an opening and acted on it out of desperation. 

            As Spider-Man swung his fist, Lizard dodged the blow and managed to sink his teeth into his foe's shoulder. The powerful jaws tightened and held their grip on the flesh. 

            Spider-Man roared and placed both his hands on Lizard's snout. Blood poured out from the wound. Slowly, Spider-Man pulled the teeth from his skin only for Lizard to dive them in again. He shook his head trying to keep his focus through the blood loss. Placing both hands back on his snout, Spider-Man slowly pulled the jaws away from his shoulder. Once Lizard was safely on his shoulder, he performed a roundhouse kick that threw his opponent through a pillar. 

            He inspected the wound angrily, it was deep; the bone had been torn. The suit went to work repairing the damage. 

            Lizard emerged from the debris and staggered for a short while. "We'll kill you." Spider-Man stated coldly. 

            "I liked you before you got the cossstume." Lizard stretched out his arms preparing for the next round of assaults, "You were at leassst funny then." 

            Both monsters growled at one another and began a mad charge for the other. This time there was no feint. Lizard rammed his shoulder into Spider-Man's gut and both of them crashed through another pillar. 

            Spider-Man landed on his back but took no moment to rest in his offensive. He landed the heel of his foot against Lizard's jaw sending the latter spiraling through the air like a rag doll. 

            Through some amazing aerial maneuvers, Lizard managed to barely land on his feet. He was panting loudly but no less determined. He tensed his powerful leg muscles and jumped through the air, landing both of them on Spider-Man's chest. 

            Spider-Man clenched his teeth as blood spurted out of his mouth. He raised both his knees and managed to kick Lizard in his back. 

            "Oof!" Lizard tumbled away from his foe but managed to keep standing. He could hear Spider-Man approaching. Extending his tail he swiped it across but failed to hit his target. He widened his eyes, realizing what was happening. 

            Spider-Man grabbed Lizard's tail and began to swing him around like a rag doll. He smashed him through a pillar, then the side of the wall and finally slammed him down on the fall with little fan-fare. 

            Lizard wearily spit out his broken tooth that had been running around his jaw. He shook his head, trying to gain some sort of balance. Spider-Man kicked him in the ribs, hurtling him through the shattered remains of an overturned pew. 

            "I'm beginning to be frussstrated." Lizard jumped back to his feet and shrugged his shoulders. "Come on!" He roared. 

            Spider-Man began to run across the church, thirsty for more carnage from his foe. Lizard managed to build up his own speed and lowered his head and used it like a battering ram. Spider-Man held onto Lizard for dear-life. 

            With no concern for his own safety, Lizard rammed straight through the remains of one pillar and shook Spider-Man off his head with ease. 

            Spider-Man landed against the wall and clung to it without haste. He pushed off the wall and flew straight for Lizard both fist outstretched. His attack landed a blow against Lizard's chest and the monster came crashing through a table. 

            Lizard rolled to his side and held the side of his chest in agony. Spider-Man pushed him over with his foot and stared down at his beaten foe contemptuously. He stretched out his fingers and smiled. Suddenly his finger-tips grew into talons. "Now you die!" 

            He sent them in, aiming for Lizard's heart. At the last possible moment, Lizard grabbed the remnants of the table and used it like a shield. Spider-Man's talons were stuck in the board. 

            Lizard raised his foot and landed a powerful kick against Spider-Man's gut. The fallen hero was sent through the air and crashed straight into a statue of one of the saints. Slowly, both fighters rose to their feet and stared down at the other. 

            Hatred built up in their hearts and minds. Caution had given way to bloodlust and the other long to see their foe dead. The Lizard and Spider-Man committed themselves to yet another charge. 

            Spider-Man landed the first blow, stabbing Lizard in the neck with his talons. In return, Lizard wrapped his tail around Spider-Man's throat and began to squeeze the life out of him. 

            They stared into one another's eyes and realized that this wouldn't be over until one lay dead. Blood poured from Lizard's mouth, his teeth stained red. He squeezed as hard as he could, fully committed to be the one that left this church alive. 

            Spider-Man could see his talons dug deeply into Lizard' neck. He had missed his target by a centimeter. A little higher and the jugular would have been slashed. Now they were in each other's death grip. His own skin was beginning to feel cool. He gasped for air, desperate to survive. Only one could survive, only one. 

            The side of the church blew open suddenly, throwing both monsters away from one another. Spider-Man was the first to rise and peered through the smoke from the massive breach in the side of the building. "What?" 

            Three S.H.I.E.L.D helicopters appeared and hit Spider-Man with a barrage of bullets that sent him stumbling back against the wall. He screamed and raised his arm in some vain attempt to defend himself. 

            MJ peered out from the confessional booth, alarmed at the sudden explosion. She could see the black figure pinned against the wall. She looked at its hideous features, sure that it would have killed her had it had the chance. 

            Suddenly, Spider-Man spotted her and looked at her for a moment. She was about to hide but was puzzled when it made no move. Instead he looked at her. Suddenly, something came across its face. An expression of sadness, total sadness, humiliation, regret and disgust at itself was seen. It cried out, not in pain at the bullets tearing its body apart but grief. 

            A new barrage of machinegun fire pulled its attention away from her and the animal, the monster returned. It roared at them defiantly and fired a web-line up the large hole that led to the roof. It smiled at them, challenging them to follow and he pulled on the line swinging up to the roof. 

            MJ watched Spider-Man vanish and the helicopters follow in pursuit. She had seen that expression before, that sadness before. "Peter." 


	56. Sinners and Villains Part Six

Part Six

            Nick Fury grinned widely as his choppers circled the roof of the church. "Continue suppression fire." He ordered demandingly. The black image of Spider-Man contorted in pain as bullets shredded its exterior apart, "How much longer until the sonic gun is charged and ready?" 

            "Just a few more minutes left, sir." Replied the chopper pilot anxiously. 

            Spider-Man could hardly stand. His shattered black form had beams of light glowing through the bullet holes in his chest. Another spread of bullets sent him spiraling across the battered roof. He screamed and trashed his arms from side-to-side desperately. 

            He spotted a chopper that moved by him menacingly. Working on instincts alone, he fired a web-line that latched onto the tail of the vehicle. Pulling on his immense strength, he pulled the line as hard as he could. The results were immediate and pleasing to the wounded creature. The helicopter lost altitude and tumbled to the ground. 

            Fury watched in horror as the vehicle crashed onto the street resulting in a massive explosion. "Back off!" He ordered behind clenched teeth, "Is the gun ready yet?" 

            "Just give me another minute." The pilot answered. 

            "Damn it." Fury grabbed the radio and gripped the device tightly, "Jan are you there?" 

            The female member of S.H.I.E.L.D responded almost immediately, "Yes sir?" 

            Fury sighed, "Can you get over here anytime soon?" 

            "Yes, why is something wrong?" 

            "Spider-Man is giving us tougher resistance than expected. Do any other choppers have the gun outfitted on them?" 

            Jan seemed hesitant to answer, "Only one." 

            "It'll have to do." Fury replied, "Meet us at the church. Hopefully, this will be just a precautionary move." 

            Eddie Brock came in to the church through the ruined walls. Debris was scattered across the floor. He held the camera in his hands tightly and looked for any sign of action. He could see some green hand sticking out from a pile of stone. 

            He wasted no time in taking a shot and moving on. Eddie could hear the sounds of gunfire from above quickly followed by some sort of animalistic roar. It shook him and he considered running away. 

            Suddenly, Brock could hear the insults of Jameson and groaned loudly. Determined to see his course of action through to the end he focused on an old stairway that led to the roof and began to ascend its rickety frame. 

            Spider-Man collapsed to his knees as another barrage of gunfire ripped his throat apart. He spit out blood and shielded his elbow as it took another volley of shots. The suit was strained as it tried to repair numerous injuries and trying to focus on survival. 

            The second helicopter loomed in, guns blazing. Spider-Man rolled onto his back and fired a spray of webbing that got caught in the rotary blades. The failure was catastrophic and following the death of its predecessor fell down to the streets. 

            Fury wiped his hand across his face angrily. "Please don't tell me that we've just lost another one." 

            "You're the boss." Replied the pilot, "But I think you should know that we're alone now." A blinking light on his instruments drew his attention, "Hey, some good news, finally. The sonic gun is fully charged." 

            "Bring us in and get into firing position. We'll take out that little bastard right here and now!" 

            Spider-Man crawled along the roof, weakened and battered. He gasped for air, savoring every minute of this short recess. "We must hold on."  It murmured to itself, "We'll die alone." 

            Unbeknownst to him, Fury's helicopter swung around and stopped just at the edge of the roof. The pilot swung the vehicle around showing Spider-Man, its side. 

            The doors slid open revealing Fury at the helm of what looked like a turret that had been bolted down into the interior of the chopper. 

            Spider-Man raised his head and looked at it for a moment, puzzled. He began to crawl away from it, too tired to stand. Before he could get far, Fury fired the weapon. 

            Waves of sonic sound blasted through the air and enveloped Spider-Man. Suddenly he was faced with the worst pain he had ever suffered in his life. The blaring noise felt like it was tearing his skull apart. His symbol looked as if it was vibrating suddenly, then the rest of his suit followed. It was losing focus, stability. He couldn't hold on any longer, he placed his hands on his ears and wailed. 

            "It's working!" Fury declared with a wide grin. "Once the suit is off Spider-Man bring us around and shoot that little freak to pieces!" He ordered the pilot. 

            Spider-Man raised his hand weakly and made a closed fist. "No." He mumbled and fired a web-line. The projectile connected with the front of the chopper. "We won't go!" He barked, "We won't leave!" He pulled on the line with every meager bit of strength left in his body. 

            The pilot jerked back, stunned, "Sir!" 

            "Keep us steady!" Fury said from his gunnery station, "I almost have him! I said keep us steady!" 

            The pilot covered his face with his hands, "We're going down!" 

            Fury grimaced angrily, "I said keep us steady!"

            The helicopter smashed into the side of the church and exploded in a fiery inferno that consumed its occupants. 

            Spider-Man watched the smoke pouring out from the wrecked chopper and smiled. He immediately investigated his surroundings and saw no sign of any additional choppers. "Yes." He said quietly, "We did it!" He rose to his feet, "We did it! We killed them all!" 

            He smashed his fist down on the surface of the roof, creating a huge hole through which debris fell down through. Spider-Man cackled loudly and raised his hands triumphantly, "We are one! We are Spider-Man!" 

            "Peter?" A gentle voice called out from his rear. 

            Spider-Man spun around with his fist closed and raised it, "Who dares!" He screamed at the person who had snuck up on his rear, "We'll cru-." 

            There standing behind him was Mary Jane. She had reached the roof via some stairs and the hatch she had come through was still open. "Peter, I'm here." 

            He looked at her, confused for a moment and took a step away from her like a frightened animal. 

            "What's happened to you?" She asked, "What did this to you?" 

            He grimaced and looked at his hand; the talons that replaced what were once fingertips and trembled. 

            "Peter, I need to see you again, please." She pleaded. 

            He took a deep breath as if exerting himself. The mask slowly retracted into the rest of the black suit, revealing a bruised and weary face underneath. Sweat poured down its brow and dripped off his chin. There was a natural kindness in his face that had been washed away by the brutality it had given witness to it. The face was that of Peter Parker. 

            "Dear God." She said quietly, shocked that her suspicions were true, almost hoping she had been wrong. "What's happened to you?" 

            Peter frowned and tears poured out from his eyes. He quietly wept, ashamed of what had transpired. MJ saw this and recognized the man that she knew so well, "Its okay, tiger. She took a step towards him and he moved back. "Please, don't run." She took another step and he retreated again, "I've been running from things all my life and it never made anything go away. Please, Peter." 

            He stared at her for a moment and outstretched his hand towards her. She smiled and did the same. Their fingers played with each other for a moment, exploring their curves and lines. Peter then saw his own hand; that twisted black claw and retracted suddenly. 

            "Don't." She said quickly, "I know you're not responsible for what's happened. You couldn't do any of things that you were forced to do. Don't be afraid." She took several more steps towards him, but he did not run from her this time. 

            "Peter, there's something I need to tell you and I've been hiding it all this time. And it was because I was afraid of being vulnerable, but I'm not afraid anymore." She placed her hand on his chest, "When I'm with you, I feel safer and stronger than I have ever been in my life. I lov-." 

            "No!"  Peter roared, as the mask suddenly grew back over his face, "I won't let you!" 

            MJ frowned, "What's wrong?" 

            Peter reached out to MJ with his hand and shoved her out of the way as a volley of bullets suddenly tore apart the roof and ripped through his body. 

            MJ stumbled back uncontrollably. She couldn't even manage a call for help when she fell through one of the holes on the roof. MJ tumbled down to the floor of the church helplessly, everything was slipping away. 

            Moments before she hit the ground, somebody leapt through the air and grabbed her in his arms. Her savior landed on the floor powerfully and stared at her. 

            MJ found herself face-to-face with the Lizard. "Are you hurt?" He asked grimly. 

            She shook her head slowly, "T-thanks." She said. 

            "Don't." The Lizard replied letting her down, "It wasss an accccident." He took a sniff of the air, "Ah, it ssseems Missster Fury isss dead, how pleasssant. Excussse me, please." He turned away from her and made his way back out the breach in the side of the building. 

            Jan surveyed the surroundings of the church in an uncontrollable rage, "They're all dead. Every last one of them is dead." She focused on Spider-Man, reeling from their attack on the roof. "Get us into position, I'll be damned if he gets away with this." 

            Peter roared as bullets ripped apart his arm. The suit was doing its best, trying to keep him alive, but it was difficult work. The chopper spun around much like it had Fury's, and the side door opened and Jan could be seen behind the gun station. 

            He could see her from here, the anger on her face and the determination in her posture. It was his only chance. 

            Peter planted his hands and feet tightly onto the roof and watched as the gun fired. Waves of sonic sound blasted him with their full force. "Come on." He screamed, "Leave!" 

            The black suit began to vibrate uncontrollably. "No!" Peter said without willing it, "We are one, you can't do this!" 

            "Watch me." He responded, yelling over the noise emerging from the weapon. "I've had enough of you." 

            "We gave you power!" The suit argued, "We gave you life! Let us defend ourselves." He raised his closed fist and aimed for the helicopter.

            Peter stopped it by clasping that fist with free hand, "No you don't." 

            "Why?" The suit begged, "Why? We would have died for you!" 

            Peter clenched his teeth, determined to hold on for as long as it took, "Let me give you a piece of advice, buddy: never threaten the people I love!" 

            The suit was torn from his body; it struggled to hold on, fought for as long as it could, but it was all over. Patches of it came off, revealing the red and blue costume underneath, still intact but worn down. The black suit fled from him, resolved in its desire to survive. The slick of black slid across the ground and vanished through the cracks. 

            Peter gasped for air as the suit vanished from his sight. He felt a sudden weight lifted from his shoulders and smiled. His spider-sense flared and he hurtled himself through a hole to safety, as a volley of machine gun bullets followed his every movement. 

            Inside, the church he came down, relying on his agility to keep him from crashing down. Peter landed on the ruined altar loudly and immediately spit out blood onto the floor. He wiped his mouth and turned around to see MJ. "Did you miss me?" He said as the sound of police sirens became louder. 

            "You have no idea." She said melancholy while looking at his blue and red duds and smiled, "We better go."

            "Before we do, there's something I need to know." He placed his hand on her shoulder; her skin was so soft; "I didn't do anything to you, did I? I only got a few peeks here and there as to what was going on."

            She shook her head, "I think it wanted to, but it couldn't, you were holding it back." The patrol cars could be heard driving up to the church. 

            Peter fired a web-line through one of the shattered stain-glass windows; his web-shooters had survived the ordeal through some miracle. The line connected with a nearby building and he grabbed MJ in his arms. "Hold on, one Spider-Man style exit; coming up free of charge." He tugged on the line and they both swung out the window, the only sign of their presence were her fading cries of excitement.

            Meanwhile, the suit had been hard at work in these few minutes. It slowly and methodically poured across the surface of its prey. He could do little to stop it. After leaking the cracks it had found somebody watching Parker. Taking advantage, it snuck up on him and using its remaining power stabbed him through the chest with one of its tendrils. 

            Now he belonged to the suit. It entered his blood stream and began to contaminate his thoughts. This one was weak willed, not like Parker, but he would have to do. Once in the blood stream it began to transform the DNA to suit its needs. As the suit began to get a hold on its new host it spoke for him, "If Parker denies us then we will make him suffer. Show him the downfall in turning away a gift such as this one. We must make him beg for death by the end." It shared a common bond with this host. As much as this suit loathed Peter Parker, so did Eddie Brock. 


	57. Electric Shock Therapy Part One

Electric Shock Therapy

Part One

            "We're thinking about firing Max." The supervisor had said. "He's become a liability. He's just too afraid of going up to the lines to conduct repairs." He had sighed loudly, "That's a lousy trait for an electrician. We have to let him go." 

            Max Dillon angrily snuck into the generator room. He remembered the words of his supervisor and was enraged by them. Fire him? How could they? Max had worked with the company for almost ten years. The idea was idiotic. All of it was just because he was afraid of going up there, on those poles. He did his job in every other aspect; it was just that little problem.

            When he was young, about twelve years old, his dad took him hunting out in the woods. They had talked all about how they would kill deer and anything else they found. Then he had choked. Max just couldn't bring himself to shoot the animal; killing just wasn't in his blood. His dad hadn't took that well. 

            He opened the door to the generator room and found it empty. It was late, the only people were the guards and he knew they wouldn't be along this route for some time. Max brushed back his dark brown hair and rubbed his rough chin. He hadn't shaved for days and the beginning of a beard was coming in. 

            Inside were a large central computer and two power conduits that fed energy to the rest of the plant.  Max reached for the fire extinguisher placed carefully against the wall. He gripped it tightly and approached the computer panel. Taking a deep breath he committed himself to his present course of action. 

            He smashed the extinguisher against the panel as hard as he could; smashing the instruments. "You want to fire me?" Max asked furiously, "I poured my heart into this job!" Max continued to assault the panel, he hit it until it was a mess of circuitry, beyond repair. Already the smell of burnt chips and the sizzle of fired machinery flooded every dimension of the room. "You can't fire me. I won't let you get away with it without even batting an eye." 

            Max turned his attention to the power conduits running along the side of the room, "I'll smash this place to bits!" He began to ram the side of the extinguisher against the conduits but found the result unsatisfactory. Max pulled out the wrench in the pocket of his jumpsuit and applied to the connection. There was a furious anger in his eyes as the conduits were severed. "Break down!" He roared, "It all breaks down!" Max smashed the conduit again with the butt of his hammer angrily. 

            There was a pounding on the door that he had entered through. "Open up! Whoever's inside I need you to open this door." A guard demanded from the other side.

            "No!" Max responded, "They were going to take away everything I had ever worked for!" He lamented pitifully. Max turned back to the conduit and smashed it again, "Everything! I can't let them do that. If the plant's damaged they'll need help. I'll get to keep my job!" He smashed the conduit again with devastating results. The casing split open and thousand of volts of crackling electricity poured forth. It danced along his arm and spread throughout his body. "No, something's wrong! Help me!" Max screamed as the electrical energy ate him alive. He began to feel muscles tighten and his heart stop. He fell to the floor, gasping for air as his lungs were burned away. 

            The conduit exploded consuming the entire floor; the fire spread relentlessly and destroyed everything and everyone in its path; all but one. 

            "You don't have to shut me out." Mary Jane said, shrouded in the darkness of night. 

            Peter was crouched on a ledge outside an open window of the abandoned warehouse that he had taken her to. "Stay away." He said quietly, "You don't understand." His costume was incomplete as his mask had been lost during the ordeal. They had been here for hours, ever since leaving the church he had been brooding and isolating himself. 

            "Then make me understand!" MJ said pleadingly, "Why are you so afraid to open up to me?" 

            "Everyone around me gets hurt." Peter sighed deeply, the moon hung in the sky staring back at him. "No matter how many times I try to keep them safe, they're the ones that will end up suffering." 

            MJ grimaced, "Peter, whatever you did while that _thing had you, it wasn't your fault." _

            Peter shook his head from side to side, "No, it's not just that. This wasn't the first time that those I loved were hurt because of my actions." 

            "What are you talking about?" MJ asked. 

            He stared at her, uneasily and reluctantly answered. "I've never told anyone about this. Do you remember when my aunt May died?" 

            "Yes?" She replied cautiously. 

            Peter closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "The burglar that killed her that night, I had a chance to stop him, to save her, but I threw it away." He sniffled holding back the grief that was bellowing through him, "She died because of my indifference. Then I tracked him down to _this very warehouse and forced my uncle to lose a piece of his humanity. Because that's what killing does to you." _

            MJ covered her mouth and closed her eyes remembering the incident, the horror in Peter's eyes. "That wasn't your fault." She said emphatically, "You didn't know." 

            "Don't you think I tried to tell myself that?" He replied sharply, "I tried to move on, but I couldn't. So, I became Spider-Man and tried to find some way to make amends, and all it did was made things worse for those I love." 

            "What about the people you've saved?" MJ said strongly, "You've brought so much good to this city, you've given people hope where there wasn't any. What would have happened if you hadn't been there when you were needed?" 

            Peter turned his eyes towards her and then back out to the city, "I'm sick of this job. I don't want to do it anymore; I want to leave it all behind me. Its not worth the pain it brings the people that surround me." 

            MJ dug deep and spoke lightly, "I don't know if you can. This is something that you can't just throw away in a trashcan and never look back. Whether you like it or not, Spider-Man is a part of you that you are hiding, and take it from me, hiding doesn't make the problem go away." 

            The silence between them became depressing. He just stared out there with a forlorn expression. "It felt like I had been drowning all this time, and when I saw you on that roof, it was like I came out of the water and got my first breath of air." Peter said quietly.  

            "Peter." MJ said shakily, "We need to talk, there's something I needed to tell you before." 

            "Not right now." He replied, "I need to rest. There's a mattress, lying around, on the upper floor, it's pretty clean. I'll figure out what I need to do in the morning." 

            "Wake up my good boy!" A voice screamed to Harry, "Its time to wake up!" Harry's eye-lids opened up and he was immediately greeted by a bright sun. 

            He squirmed uncomfortably, "What's going on?" He asked feebly. 

            "Your wake-up call, that's what's going on." Norman Osborn appeared in front of Harry, dressed in a garb of purple and hovering on his menacing glider. "What do you think?" 

            Harry frowned at the sight of his father, "You're crazy." 

            "Wrong." Norman replied angrily, "When people try to do things outside the confines of society, no matter how great they may be, society tends to label them insane." He smirked in a rather sly manner, "I assure you, I am quite sane." 

            Harry attempted to move forward but found he was restrained. Ropes held him against a steel beam implanted into the ground of the mill that his father used as a base. "What are you going to do to me?" 

            "I haven't decided yet." Norman replied coldly and backed away on his glider, "You've put me in a difficult position. Why couldn't you be the son I wanted?"

            "You could never accept me for who I was." Harry retorted, "I would have been living a lie and you would have hated me for that too." 

            Norman grimaced, "Who said I hate you? We've had our problems, true, but I've always appreciated you." 

            Harry rocked his head back, surprised, "Name one nice thing you've said about me, recently?" 

            Norman opened his mouth to answer but no words poured out. He frowned and grabbed his jaw, "I like your haircut." He offered up feebly. Harry didn't answer, making Norman uncomfortable. He shook his head, trying to brush it off and failed somewhat. "We'll talk about this later. For now, I need to know how you uncovered my secret."

            "Somebody led me to you." Harry answered back. 

            "Oh?" Norman leaned in towards his son, "Who?" 

            Harry shrugged as much as he could, "I don't know. All I ever got were phone calls." 

            "That is very interesting." Norman commented, "I'll have to look into that. Until then, I think you should know I've decided to handle our problem." 

            "What does that mean?" Harry asked fearfully. 

            Norman grinned, "It is clear that in its current state our relationship can't survive. So, I will be forced to fix certain flaws in your character, flaws that plagued me in my youth. I'm going to break you down and build you back up into something that resembles an Osborn. It's not going to be fun, either, well, at least not for you." 

            "No!" Peter screamed desperately leaping from the cardboard box he had been sleeping on. "I was only dreaming." He told himself, "It was just a dream." 

            The warm glow of the sun beamed in through the windows. Peter clicked his tongue, "Everything is fine." The images of the dead still flashed through his mind. He began to wonder whether they were just dreams or in fact memories. 

            "Dear God." Peter hid his face in his hands and sighed, "What did that thing do to me?" He stared out at the bright sun, "I need help, aunt May. I can't do this alone, anymore." 

            "Peter!" Mary Jane called out to him, "We need to talk. It's important. There's something I have to tell you."


	58. Electric Shock Therapy Part Two

Part Two

            Their lips pressed against each other. Peter ran his gloved hand through her glorious red hair and traced his fingers against the back of her head. The intricate ballet of their lips gave way to the passion of the moment. 

            The moment of truth was still fresh in his mind. Part of Peter had known what was to be revealed but he was surprised by it nonetheless. 

            _I love you. They were simple, short words, full of life-changing power. Their result was immediate leading to this exquisite moment now taking place. _

            Peter removed MJ's jacket and gripped her arms tightly. Blood rushed to her face, matching her skin with the colorful strands of hair that swept across her head. She reached forward and removed his gloves with care. Every one of her movements forced his heart to throb harder. He backed away a foot and pulled off the top segment of his costume quickly. "Hold on." He turned to a space between two pillars and fired a light spray of webbing. The result was something that resembled a cot. "There." He detached the web-shooters from his wrists and grabbed MJ in his arms. 

            "I've dreamt of this moment ever since I met you. I've wanted to be with you for so long." MJ said joyfully. 

            Peter lay her down onto the cot and leaned in gracefully, "Right now, nothing else in the world matters. Nothing could spoil this." He moved alongside her body on the cot and ran his lips across her flawless neck. 

            MJ rolled her eyes back and smiled, lost forever in the moment, "Oh, Peter." 

            The Foreman stared at the ruined power plant from the safety of his office in a separate building. "Jesus, this is going to be my head." He said wearily wiping his fat brow. 

            Flames were still spewing out from the plant, not too long ago an explosion had ripped through the installation and nearly caused a city-wide blackout. 

            The Foreman, an overbearing man named Henry, stated grimly, "When I find the guy who caused this." 

            There was a knock on his door. "Not right now." Henry replied to the knock, "I need to be alone." 

            The knock persisted, stronger than before. Henry grimaced, "Who the hell is it? Come on in." 

            The meek Max Dillon entered the office, "Hello sir." He was dressed in a heavy jacket, a white sweater and blue jeans. 

            "Listen, I don't have the time right now, for whatever it is." Henry said. "Come back in a few hours when all hell isn't breaking loose, okay?" 

            "Um, I needed to speak to you." Max bit his tongue; there was en edgy look in his eyes, "It's important." Max stated strongly, "I think you need to hear this sir." 

            Henry sighed and shrugged in a resigned manner, "Fine, tell me what's on your mind, Max." He sat down in his seat wearily. "Let's make it quick please." 

            Max nodded, "Sir, it's my understanding that you were going to let me go. In other words, I would be fired." 

            There was an awkward moment shared before Henry responded, "I'll be honest with you. Yes, we are planning on firing you. I'm sure you know the reasons behind this decision." 

            "I've heard." Max answered back and then looked out the window at the ruined plant, "I was wondering about something, sir." He struggled to find the words, "Considering the recent incident, I was hoping that I could retain my job and help conduct repairs." 

            Henry frowned, "Sorry, Dillon. We have a sufficient work staff." He clasped his hands together, "And in light of your past difficulties, I doubt you could be of very much help, either way." 

            Max placed his hands on the edge of the table, "Please give me a chance. I can do it, please, let me prove myself." He pleaded.

            "It's too late for that." Henry replied, "It's going to be dangerous work down there and I need reliable men. You're not reliable, Max." He backed away from the table, "There's nothing I can do." 

            "Don't do this to me." Max begged desperately, "I've got nowhere else to turn. With this kind of a mark on my record, another electrical company won't touch me with a stick." He gulped, "I'll do whatever you want." 

            Henry shrugged, "The matter is settled." He stated bluntly, "You are going to be fired soon. By the end of the week is when the notice goes out. I'm sure a man of your talents can find something to do." He watched Max lower his head and begin to cry. "Don't make a scene, try and finish the job with some dignity." 

            Max grimaced, "Dignity? Let me tell you about dignity." He gripped the ends of the table and exhaled loudly, "Dignity is nothing but a word created to keep those that doesn't meet society's expectations from ever getting ahead in life. Who the hell tells me whether or not I have a shred of dignity?" He screamed standing up, "None of you have the right to judge me or demean me as a person." 

            "Nobody has done anything of the sort." Henry retorted, "Now back off, Max and clam down!"

            "You don't think I hear the jokes. You don't think I hear when people ask how many Dillon's it takes to fix a light. Trick question, because Dillon would be too afraid to climb up the step ladder. I've heard every one of those jokes; I've seen them all laughing, even you."

            Henry's face exhibited his outrage at this confrontation, "That's it, I'm calling security. You are out of here, today." He reached for the phone only to have an electrical charge emerge from the device and zap his hand. "Ouch." He exclaimed and rubbed his hurt palm, "What the hell was that?" 

            Max smiled and outstretched his hands, "When I destroyed the power plant, something happened. I was transformed into something greater than you could ever hope to be, sort of ironic in a way when you think about it." 

            "You destroyed the plant?" Henry clenched his jaw, "I should have known. Only you would be that petty." 

            "Petty?" Max nodded, "Maybe you're right. But that's behind me now; if everybody thinks I'm a joke what until they get a load of the new and improved Max Dillon! I'm a still joke, huh? What do you think of me now?" 

            Electricity crackled forth from his hand and coursed through his body. His hair moved as if being pushed back by immense force. The glow from the electrical energy was so immense; Henry was forced to cover his eyes. Max laughed as his entire body became a giant light bulb. The electricity burned away at his clothes and turned them to ash in seconds. 

            He stretched his open palm towards Henry, "Am I still a joke?" Bands of electricity streaked forth and began to fry the plant foreman. Max sneered at his former boss, "Answer me!" 

            Down by the edges of the wreckage of the plant, the plethora of workers trying to make their way through the carnage turned their attention to the top floor of the small building that overlooked their position. "What's that?" One technician exclaimed. 

            Electricity poured out of foreman's office and expanded throughout the entire building. "I've never seen anything like that?" Another stated. 

            The electrical bands expanded one last time and suddenly contracted back into the office. There was silence as all watched in collective shock. Suddenly, the entire building exploded in a furious explosion that threw the workers to the floor. Debris expanded in every direction, tearing apart any that remained standing. 

            Fire began to spew from the ravaged building and sirens began to sound. In a hole on the side of what remained of the foreman's office, a vengeful Max Dillon watched with glee at the damage he had wrought. He smiled and then vanished from sight as he wrapped himself in the security of his newfound power. 

            Peter crouched on the roof of the building quietly, dressed in his Spider-Man costume. A storm was brewing on the horizon, a thunder storm, by the looks of it. He raised an eye at the approaching footsteps from his rear. 

            "You shouldn't brood so much." MJ cautioned, "Before you know it, you'll have gray hairs." She looked reinvigorated, full of energy and momentum. "What's bothering you?" 

            "The future." Peter replied. "I need to face up to what's happened. Nothing is going to change that, but at least I can leave it behind." 

            "I'd say we both have to make tough decisions very soon, tiger." MJ stated, "But at least we can cross those bridges when we reach them together." 

            Peter smiled, "That's an uplifting thought." He stood up and took a sniff of the humid air, "I have to go see him." 

            "I understand. Do you want me to stay here?" 

            "No." He answered, "I could use some support." He outstretched his hand towards her, "Do you want to see my world?" 

            MJ smiled, "Seriously?" 

            Peter nodded, "Definitely." 

            "Cool." MJ approached Peter who helped her get a secure grip on his back with some patches of webbing here and there. 

            "Hang on." Peter said eagerly as he fired a web-line that connected with a nearby building. He made sure he was secure and readied himself. "Get ready for the ultimate spin!" Peter tugged on the line and they were off. 

            Hurtling from the warehouse, he wasted no time in firing off another web-line that changed their course drastically. Peter grinned at the sight of MJ cheering on his back. "If you liked that, you'll love this!" 

            Peter tugged on the line and went into a wild flip that sent him spiraling past flag poles and a variety of ledges. 

            "Whoo!" MJ laughed like she was on a rollercoaster. This was the most amazing, simply fun experience of her life. Peter fired another line bringing them to the top of the city. They were high above the street, overlooking the entire skyline from an angle that few had ever had the pleasure of seeing. "Tiger!" She screamed.

            "Yes?" Peter asked maneuver through the city with ease. 

            MJ grinned, "This is the best day of my life!" 


	59. Electric Shock Therapy Part Three

Part Three

            Max Dillon walked the streets of New York with an expression of contempt across his face. "Look at these people." He said bitterly as bystanders stared at him rather confused. "You've never seen a guy walking around before?" He asked loudly. 

            After murdering the foreman, Max had decided to get some sort of clothing that wouldn't burn away when he utilized his electrical abilities. So he had gotten one of the company's E-Suits. They were essentially a green jumpsuit with yellow gloves, boots and collar. The suit was designed to stand up to the most dangerous environmental situations no matter what they may be.

            Max reached a street corner and waited for the light to change. While there, he noticed a little girl standing by his mother, who was watching the oddly dressed man with suspicious eyes. 

            "Hi." He said mischievously and leaned in towards the girl, "Want to see something really funny?" 

            "Honey, don't talk to him." The mother said pulling her daughter away from Dillon. However, the girl took no heed of here mother's warning and nodded. 

            Max grinned, "Good." He outstretched his finger to the mother, "This'll be fun." Electricity poured out from his fingers and soared to the girl's mother. The electrical sparks lighted a fire in her hair. "How was that?" He asked a horrified daughter as her mother screamed wildly.

            Bystanders from all over the street rushed to the woman's aid while Max walked across the street laughing uncontrollably. He could hardly keep from breaking down and leaned against a wall for a moment. It was just so funny. 

            Yet, when Max caught sight of his destination he immediately halted laughing. He was one block away from the Empire State Building. He clenched his fist and smirked, "People should stay indoors, there's a thunderstorm coming."  

            Peter landed on the side of his home with Mary Jane in his arms. He crawled alongside the wall until he reached his open window. He carried her inside and stood tall in his own room. He surveyed his surroundings as if entering some ancient tomb. There was his bed all made up. Everything around him looked as if it had never been touched.

            "How are you handling this?" MJ inquired staring at his things intently.

            "I don't know." He responded, "I'm just a little confused right now." Peter pulled off the gloves of his costume and threw them on the end of the bed wearily before taking off the web-shooters as well. "From what I can remember our last encounter didn't go too well. I don't think he's going to be doing a waltz at seeing me again." He couldn't shake a subtle feeling of danger here. 

            "You can be sure of that." A voice stated as it opened a door and aimed a gun straight for Peter. It was Uncle Ben, holding an old revolver. "Stay where you are." Ben ordered. He glanced at MJ curiously, "What is she doing here?" He looked frazzled and worn out, the man had clearly seen better days. 

            Peter gulped, "It's a long story. Put the gun down, Uncle Ben." He took a careful step towards him, "There's no need for it." 

            "The hell there is." Ben said back sharply, "You almost killed me! What's happened to you?" 

            "I couldn't help it." Peter answered, "Believe me, if I could have I would I have stopped it, but I couldn't. There was nothing I could do." 

            Ben frowned, "What are you saying?" 

            Peter sighed, "It's complicated, but understand I was a passenger in my own body. You know that I would _never_ do anything to hurt you." 

            The old man hesitated with his next words and feebly leaned against a wall but kept his weapon focused on his nephew. "I don't know what to do. This is tearing me apart, Peter." 

            "You're not the only one." Peter replied cautiously, "I came here planning to say so many things to try and make it better; and now all those words feel empty." His eyes shifted from side to side, full of anxiety. "Whatever I try to do will never make what happened go away. It's something that I have to live and cope with." 

            Ben's hands trembled as he uneasily put the gun down on the floor, "I don't know if I can forgive you. Peter, you did terrible things, things I didn't think you were capable of." 

            MJ moved towards Ben, "Mr. Parker, don't do this to him." The old man turned his gaze towards her, "The pain that he's suffered is beyond what anyone should go through. Don't make his pain any greater than it is now." 

            Peter watched them converse as she made the connection that he yearned to. She could tell what he was feeling inside and strung words together that deeply moved him. 

            "He made a leap of faith coming here." MJ continued, "Peter came back to you, because he hopes that you'll understand. He needs you to understand. Don't deny him your love when he needs it the most." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Please." 

            Ben stared at his nephew and began to cry, "Peter." He exclaimed and rushed over. Both Parkers's embraced one another in a moment of total vulnerability. "I missed you so much. Don't ever run again." 

            "I won't Uncle Ben." Peter replied holding his uncle tightly, "I promise." 

            "Don't you get tired of these meetings, Harry?" Norman inquired as he watched his son struggle against his bonds, "Why not just submit." 

            Harry clenched his jaw defiantly, "I always knew you had problems, dad, but I had no idea you were this bad." 

            Norman slugged Harry across the jaw in retaliation, "Don't ever speak to me that way, you little freak. You're lucky I don't finish you right now." He was dressed in a suit and tie, a perfect businessman. "Now, let's talk about your treatment." A suitcase lay at his feet.

            "Treatment?" Harry asked warily, "What treatment?" 

            "Oh, I've decided to speed up the healing process and focus on correcting your behavior to something resembling a decent son." Norman pulled out a syringe from the suitcase and looked oddly at the contents inside, "This should help." 

            "No." Harry whispered at the sight of the needle, "Dad, whatever you're planning to do, don't. I'll do whatever you want, just don't do this!" 

            Norman raised an eye, "Why so nervous, Harry? You should be happy; this'll work like a charm. After all, drugs did wonders for me!" He cackled madly and stuck his son's arm with the needle and injected the chemicals inside into his son's bloodstream.

            "Sorry, we don't have too much food." Ben rubbed the back of his head uneasily, "I didn't shop with the expectation of feeding two more mouths." 

            MJ shrugged, "That's fine. Besides, I think Peter could use every bit." 

            Peter raised his head at hearing his name mentioned, "What?" He asked with a piece food dangling in his mouth. For the first time in weeks, Peter was dressed in street clothes and was eating a hearty meal. 

            The three were crowded around the kitchen table in the Parker home. Ben smiled, "Just keep eating, kiddo." He turned his attention towards the young redhead Peter had brought home, "So, what do you think of my nephew's hobby?" 

            "I've seen worse." MJ answered. 

            "I suppose so." Ben noted, "So, are you going to go home soon?" 

            Peter gulped some food down and interjected almost immediately, "Actually, I was thinking that Mary Jane could stay with us. We haven't used the guest room in months." 

            Ben grimaced, "I really wouldn't be comfortable with that, without clearing it with MJ's parents first." 

            "I don't think her parents are the most reasonable people." Peter remarked, "I think it might be better if she just stayed here." 

            MJ had suddenly shifted from a happy person to some totally silent and reserved, afraid to even speak up. 

            "Listen, Peter, we're having financial trouble as it is and I don't know if I can support another teenager in this house." Ben clicked his tongue, "I really would if it were possible, Mary Jane." 

            "Come on." Peter urged, "It would really be for the better if she stayed here. The situation is complicated at her house." 

            Ben rocked his head back, "So I hear, listen, coming over is one thing, she can do that whenever, but I can't support another person under this roof. The matter's over." 

            Peter lowered his head defeated. 

            "If I'm going to go home, I'd rather go now." MJ said quietly. 

            "Okay." Ben said, "I'll drive you home. I'm sorry I couldn't help." 

            She shrugged, "That's alright, I understand. I'll see you at school, Monday." 

            Ben rose up from his seat, "That reminds me we need to start getting together a story, you've been gone for almost two months and its going to be hard as hell easing you back in, kid." 

            "You're making a mistake." Peter said, "You shouldn't do this to MJ." 

            Ben bit his lip, "Maybe." 

            Ben drove MJ to the front door of the Watson home and saw her off. He watched as the redhead fearfully approached the front door and rang the bell. A few moments passed before the door opened. The father led her in and gave a suspicious look at him before shutting the door. 

            Immediately, he could hear screaming from both parents. Words that no woman should ever be called were thrown at MJ freely. Even through the walls of the Watson home he could hear her crying. 

            Ben sighed and shook his head, disgusted at the situation, "I feel like a real jerk right now."

            MJ ran into her room and shut the door. Her father was still yelling, apparently drunk, and focused his attention on her mother. She sat on her bed and began to cry quietly. 

            "I've got some Kleenex if you need it." Peter said, dressed in a spare Spider-Man costume, staring at her through the window. 

            "Peter?" MJ rushed to the window with a smile on her face, "What are you doing here?" 

            "Did you think I would really leave you here?" Peter outstretched his hand to her, "One way or another, I'm going to make sure you stay safe. Come on." The moon hung over his shoulder, illuminating his image. 

            She grasped his hand, "What about your uncle?" 

            Peter shrugged, "It'll take some working out, but I'll figure out a way to get him over." He pulled her out the window and fired a web-line that connected with a home down the street, "This is a one-way trip so hang on tight." He pushed off the roof and began the trek home. 

            Peter slid back in through his window with MJ. He heard the phone in the hallway ringing loudly. "Let me get that." Peter said pulling off his mask and rushing to the phone at inhuman speeds. "Hello?" 

            "It's me, Ben." His uncle said grimly on his cell-phone, apparently held up in traffic, "I've had a change of heart. It won't be easy, but Mary Jane can stay at our house. But there's going to be some rules and I don't want you two getting frisky. May wouldn't have it and neither will I." 

            Peter's face widened in surprise, "Really?" 

            "Yeah, but don't think its all going to be fun." Ben replied. "There's going to be more responsibilities placed on you. If something goes wrong, you're going to be who I go after, got it?" 

            "That's great!" Peter exclaimed, "Thanks, I really mean it, thanks! What made you change your mind?" 

            Ben sighed, "The infamous Parker guilt. Hold on, traffic's clearing up, I'll call you later." 

            Peter said goodbye and put the phone back down on the receiver. "Well, looks like things are finally going my way." 

            Max climbed up to the top of the Empire State Building and surveyed his surroundings. "Hello, world!" He yelled loudly at the city below, "Remember me?"

            The thunderstorm had now gotten underway and flashes of light were visible all around him in the night sky. The roar of the electrical discharges was immense and overpowering. 

            "Well, I remember you!" Max screamed. He stretched his hands toward the sky, "I'm ready!" Suddenly, thunder came down from the sky and hit Max directly. 

            Another thunderbolt streaked down. Max channeled the thunderbolt into his body. He lit up like a light bulb. Two more bolts of electricity streaked down from the sky and surged through Max's body.

            The crackle of electrical energy was foreboding as Max placed his hands down on the roof of the building. He screamed loudly as another thunderbolt struck his back. His skin was singed, he was beginning to resemble a burn victim and his brown hair was burning away. Max sent a massive electrical charge into the building, using the thunderstorm as a source of unlimited energy. He continued to pump power into the building. His entire body was sizzling from the electrical energy flowing through his veins. 

            With another bolt of thunder channeled through Max's body, the Empire State Building suddenly became black as the power failed. Max smiled and looked across the city to see the lights failing all over Manhattan. He had created a black-out. 


	60. Electric Shock Therapy Part Four

Part Four

            Ben Parker sat angrily in traffic. "What's the hold up?" He murmured. Ben tapped his fingers along the dashboard impatiently, watching the still cars ahead of him that littered the street for as far as they eye could see. 

            "What's going on up there? Somebody lose a contact." Ben asked exasperated before honking on the horn, "Well at least I know Peter will never have to deal with this." He laughed, "What am I saying? He's a teenager; he'll want a car either way." 

            Ben sighed, "Well, at least things can't get any worse." Suddenly, the lights in buildings around him vanished and the city was plunged into darkness, "Me and my big mouth." 

            "Peter?" MJ said in a blackened kitchen, "What happened to the lights?" 

            "I don't know." He responded, "Hold on, there's a generator in the basement, I'll get it running, just hold tight for a few minutes." 

            MJ sighed and moved to the wall to lean against it only to bump her head against an open cabinet, "Ack!" 

            Max Dillon screamed wildly as electrical energy from the thunderstorm flowed through his body into the power grids. He could feel the electrical currents bringing down electrical power across the entire state. Soon he'd go national with this. 

            Raising one hand he called down another thunderbolt and absorbed the pure energy coursing within. Blood coursed down his nose and mouth but that did little to deter him. He was determined to his plan, even if it destroyed him. 

            "Peter!" MJ yelled once again, "The generator's working and so is the T.V., hurry look!" She called from the living room of the Parker home. 

            He rushed up from the basement, faster than she could have anticipated and joined her at the television. "What's up?" 

            "Look." She said pointing to the television. 

            "If you're just joining us, we will repeat again." The news reporter stated anxiously, "Just a few moments ago all of New York State has lost power and the problem is spreading to Queens and Jersey. The reason is somewhat unbelievable, a remote camera made this recording." 

            The image of a man standing on the top of the Empire State Building filled their screen while the reporter continued to speak. Suddenly, thunder hit the man and poured into the building. Another bolt struck and another.

            The reporter stumbled over his words, still stunned at the image, "Eyewitnesses are labeling the mystery man, Electro. It's unclear at this time if he is a Mutant but government units are reportedly scrambling to get some sort of data." 

            Peter closed his fist and stared at Electro uneasily. Millions of people would be without power, there was no telling of who would take advantage. 

            "Go." MJ whispered. 

            Spider-Man swung towards the Empire State Building. He fired web-lines with the ease and practically glided through the air. Thunder furiously pounded the top of the skyscraper. 

            Peter fired another line and performed a mid-air summersault that took him over the top of a dozen buildings. He effortlessly landed on the top of the building, crouched down and already focused on the source of the blackout. "What happened to you? Got fired from the set of Star Trek and now you're pissed?" 

            Max Dillon ceased his theatrics and turned around to face the web-slinger, "Spider-Man, what are you doing here?" 

            "You're lucky the U.S. Army isn't here, the thunderbolts weren't exactly subtle." Peter retorted. "You've had you're fun, Electro, now its time to go."

            "Why did you call me Electro?" 

            Peter shrugged, "Its better than calling you the Battery." 

            "What are you talking about?" Max said stupefied.

            "Forget it." Peter reached out to Dillon, "Now let's get off this roof." 

            Electro grimaced, "Back off Spider-Man!" He hurtled a bolt of electricity straight towards the hero, blasting him across the chest. The impact threw Peter straight off the roof. He slammed against the side of the Chrysler building, leaving an impact where he had collided. 

            Peter groaned as he regained his senses, "That one hurt." He fired a web-line that connected close to Electro, "I think I'll return the favor."

            Max smiled and prepared to channel another thunderbolt through his body; "Beating Spider-Man was easier than I had expected." 

            A flash of red and blue streaked past him and landed a blow across his jaw, "Hey, Mr. Duracell, miss me?" Peter inquired landing just a few feet from Electro. 

            Max stumbled dangerously close to the edge, "You'd better be careful, Spider-Man. That first shot was just a warning; you don't want me to unleash my full power." 

            "You're right." Peter fired a burst of webbing that enveloped Max, "Guess I better keep you from doing just that." 

            "Fool." Max said struggling against the webbing, "Do you think that's going to stop me?" He let loose a burst of electricity and burned through his bonds in seconds. "I don't want to have to kill you." 

            Peter shrugged, "I like you already." 

            "Go away." Electro demanded. 

            "No can do, buddy." Peter gestured towards the street, "Why don't we stop this before things get out of control?" 

            Max grimaced, "I give you a chance!" He discharged a burst of electricity from his hands and hurtled them towards Spider-Man. 

            Peter hurled himself across the rooftop, barely avoiding the electrical bolts as they zipped past his body. "Be careful, you'll poke somebody's eye out." 

            "You haven't seen anything yet!" Electro fired a stream of electrical energy and sent it straight for Peter. Parker pulled off a back-flip and dodged the stream by mere centimeters. 

            But Electro was one step ahead. He changed the course of the stream and he managed to finally hit Peter with a powerful blast of electricity. "Heh." 

            Spider-Man roared in agony as the energy surged through his body. Peter fell to his knees gasping for air. He clutched the center of his costume to find a portion of the fabric had been burned away, "This isn't looking good so far." He remarked in between breaths. 

            "You, see, Spider-Man?" Electro clenched his fist mightily, "You can't stop me! Nobody can." 

            "Why?" Peter asked, failing in trying to rise to his feet. 

            Electro grimaced, "The world scorns me, so I'll scorn them. They won't have Max Dillon to push around anymore." He pointed his index finger towards Spider-Man, "And neither will you." A bolt of energy lanced forth and electrocuted the web-slinger. 

            Peter contorted under the relentless assault. "I can't keep this up." The fabric covering his left shoulder burned away under the high voltage. 

            "Now you die!" Max magnified his attack and the mere force his power threw Spider-Man off the roof. 

            "Not so fast." Peter fired a web-line that caught Electro on his chest and gripped his end tightly, "Away we go!" Both men fell off the top of one of the largest buildings in the city. 

            Electro struggled to pull the line off his chest as they fell to the streets. "I won't be stopped!" He electrified the line. The current traveled along the webbing and zapped Peter who was holding on to the other end. 

            Peter immediately let go and fired another line that halted his descent, "Electro!" He called out realizing that his foe had no way of stopping his own fall. Peter let go of his line and dived after Electro. 

            He moved at amazing speeds, faster than any human could ever hope to move. Peter closed in on Electro as he tumbled wildly. "Hold on, I got you!" 

            "Let go of me!" Max screamed and upped the voltage on his own body. 

            "Ah!" Peter let go of the madman as the electrical current traveled along his arm. Peter fired a web-line and began a gradual descent to the street. 

            Meanwhile, Max had no such luck. He came crashing down into a parked car, sending debris dozens of feet from the impact. After the dust had settled and bystanders began to close in, Max appeared from the wreckage unscathed, though his suit was in tatters. 

            He stared fiercely at the onlookers and frowned. "You think that was funny? I'll show you something that's funny!" He placed his hands on the street and electrified the entire ground. The bystanders convulsed as their bodies slowly fried from within. "That's right." Max said sickeningly, "Die." 

            "Geronimo!" Peter screamed landing on Electro with a massive thud. The street seemed to cave in under Max's feet. "Nothing could have survived that." Peter assured himself, "Nothing." 

            A sudden discharge of energy hurtled Peter through the air like a rag-doll sending him into the side of a building. 

            Electro crawled from the crater; his face was battered and bruised. "Can't let that fool stop me, I have to keep moving. I have to show them all!" 

            Elsewhere, Peter only began to move again. He had left cracks against the side of an office building, but he was still in one piece. He noticed the tear in his mask and ripped off the lower half revealing his bloody lips. "Where's the Energizer Bunny when I need him?" His spider-sense went into overdrive. 

            Peter pushed off the office building keeping away from Electro's attacks. "Sorry, Duracell-Man, you missed." 

            "I wasn't aiming for you." Electro said with a smirk on his face and pumped the office building with as much electrical voltage as he could muster. 

            "No!" Peter screamed realizing what happened. He made a move towards Electro but it was too late. 

            The entire office building exploded covering the entire street block with fire and ash. Peter relied on his spider-sense to lead him threw the smoke. He moved as fast as he could, the sound of more attacks was already audible. He came dashing out of the smoke and slammed Electro across the jaw with a solid blow. 

            Electro was thrown threw a café window. Peter took a moment to rest and surveyed the scene. Already bodies littered the street. The carnage around him was something all too familiar. 

            Peter crashed through the wall of the café and dove on Electro as quickly as he could. He landed two good hits on the psychopath, "Why? Why did you kill all those people?" 

            "Does there have to be a reason?" Electro inquired spitting out blood onto the floor.

            "You're a monster." Peter replied angrily. 

            Electro shrugged, "I don't care anymore." 

            Peter grabbed Electro by his collar and raised him off the ground, "You're going away for a long time. Maybe you'll care after you've had a lifetime to think about it in a cramped cell." 

            "Ha!" Max smiled, "You think I care about being caught? No! I'm here to inflict as much damage as I can!" 

            "What is wrong with you?" 

            Max grimaced, "A better question is to ask what is wrong with all those people I just killed. Cattle; every one of them is livestock. They're nothing but cattle and I intent to slaughter them, speaking of which." He fired a bolt of electricity that slammed against Peter's chest and threw him onto the shattered streets. 

            Peter groaned, he had been fried too many times, he could barely move a muscle. "He's coming; I've got to get up." He struggled in vain, "He's coming, come on!" 

            Electro stood over his helpless enemy, "Now I am going to kill you, Spider-Man." He raised his hands and charged another blast, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me." 


	61. Electric Shock Therapy Part Five

Part Five

            Jameson puffed his cigar and stared out the window at the dark city. Some candles served as his only illumination. "Where are my reporters when I need them?" He asked complaining. 

            Robertson entered JJ's office with a purpose to his haste, "We've got reports of Spider-Man fighting Electro by the Empire State Building, the whole place is becoming a war-zone!" 

            "What!" JJ barked, "Get someone out there! I don't care who, pick up a guy in a wheelchair off the street if you have to! I need reporters down there, pronto!" 

            Peter stared at the building electrical energy in Dillon's hands. He tried to move his legs but found them too stiff and awkward. "I can't die now." He whispered beneath the electrical crackle. "Not now." 

            He spotted a ledge on a building far down the street. If he could just move his arm enough. Peter fired a web-line from his shooters that connected with an office building. "Bye-bye." He said triumphantly and tugged on the line. 

            Electro screamed outraged, and lashed out at Spider-Man with every bit of power he could muster. "You can't get away from me." He assured himself, "No one can." 

            Peter landed on the ledge clumsily and took the moment to rest. "My body feels like stone." He remarked flexing his arm. "How am I going to beat this guy? He just keeps coming." 

            "You've got that right." Max declared riding an electrical current through the air like a slide. 

            "Nuts." Peter said trying to maintain some semblance of readiness. "Electro, you have to stop this. Whatever you think the world's done to you is not an excuse to murder innocent civilians. Don't go down that path." 

            Max grimaced, "Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do." His hands glowed with power, "I am in control here, Spider-Man! Me! Not you! Now I'm going to get rid of you for good." He unleashed a concentrated blast of electricity onto his arachnid foe. 

            Peter writhed in agony and feebly put his hand in front of his face for protection. He leaned against the wall of the building as Electro pounded him savagely. He could feel his blood boiling inside his veins. The costume was being torn away in clouds of hot ash. 

            Drawing upon what energy he had left in his body, Peter leapt forward and smashed into Electro with his shoulder. Yet, the latter hardly flinched and manipulated Peter with bands of electricity, "It's over, Spider-Man." He raised his hand, "I'm not a monster, that's just what society is making me out to be. But I'll show them soon enough, the poor kids on ventilators and respirators will soon have their parents grieving for them." Electro hurtled a bolt of electricity straight into Spider-Man's body. The impact flung him through the streets like a rag-doll. The helpless hero came crashing through the side of a building and vanished from sight behind a cloud of smoke. 

            Max smiled, "That's the end of him. Now I have to finish what I started. There's not much time." He created another current and rode it through the streets, but unlike some of the other madmen who had stalked the denizens of this steel world, he did not laugh in preparation for his victory. Instead there was only a somber resolve. 

            Peter landed on a rug inside some sort of office. Without light he could barely see the city outside the window. He coughed blood onto the rug and rolled onto his back. Electro had soundly beaten him. If he had wished he could have fried Peter until he was nothing but a charred slab of meat. 

            "If I had seen this when I was eighteen, when I was a young man, I might have been shocked." Said a voice from the darkness, "But after living in New York for this long, I've grown accustomed to such things." 

            "Whose there?" Peter asked feebly trying to stand up. 

            A candle was lit revealing a face in the darkness. He appeared to be about thirty. He was slender, had what looked like a bowl-cut and wore black spectacles on his face. Peter resisted the urge to comment on the hair. "If I am correct, you would be Spider-Man." 

            Peter groaned as he crawled along the ground, "What gave it away?" His costume was ruined. The last strike from Electro had nearly torn the costume completely off his body. The mask had been torn away; everything up to his cheeks was gone. The fabric over his left arm had been destroyed his boot had holes all over it. 

            "Stay there, fellow, I'll fetch some water." He remarked. 

            "Wait." Peter said struggling to move, "You know my name, mind telling me yours?" 

            The man smiled, "My name is Otto Octavius. Now wait here."

            Max Dillon stared at the building coldly. He would have to take out the generator, in the lower levels of the building. For a moment he pondered the sanity of his actions. He had only reached this course of action after much soul-searching. 

            There was no glory in this; he was no hero or revolutionary. He did not want to do this. Max wanted to turn around and go home. He was tired. Despite what he told Spider-Man, the truth be told, those bodies in the streets haunted him. 

            He sighed and approached the building. It didn't matter what he felt. Max had no other choice. This was something that he had to do, no matter how horrible.


	62. Electric Shock Therapy Part Six

Part Six

            Max Dillon crashed through the front doors of the hospital. The red emergency lights glared at him as a security force emerged from the darkness. "What the hell is that?" One of the guards yelled as their attacker crackled with electricity. 

            "Fools, every one of you, insignificant fools!" Electro created a field around his body and expanded it through the hallways killing any doctors, aides and officers in the lobby. Their bodies were fried to unrecognizable pieces of meat within moment. 

            After the moment of violence passed, Max ceased his attack and gazed at his surroundings. "The generator's in the basement." He remarked clutching his chest as blood poured from his nose, "I'm running out of time." 

            "From what you tell me I believe Electro is not a mutant. That is to say he was not born with his powers." Otto Octavius stated handing Peter a cup full of water. The latter was sitting in a comfortable leather seat, gathering his strength. "I believe this for several reasons." It had turned out that Otto was a professor of atomic energy and well-versed in a dozen other fields. 

            "Please go on, professor." Peter said in between sipping his water. His hands trembled slightly but he had almost regained control over his body. 

            Otto rubbed his chin and paced across the room, "To start, this rampage he is apparently going on, the suddenness of it, he's venting anger in a manner that he has not been able to release in the past. Secondly, if as you say, his physical condition is worsening with the usage of his power at a rapid rate, then he could not have last this long with the powers recently manifesting. This can only lead me to one conclusion." 

            It was fascinating to Peter to speaking with such a brilliant mind. Otto was obviously a man proud of his life's works, if the wall of awards was any indication. He felt at ease here, he could relate to Otto intellectually. 

            "Electro is going to die." The professor stated grimly, "The power he has displayed and the massive amounts of electrical voltage he has tapped are incredible. I wish could study him, it is inconceivable of such a being to exist." 

            "I doubt Electro is going to surrender willingly, Doc Ock." Peter remarked flexing his arm slowly, "He's on the edge as it is." 

            Otto shrugged, "A shame. It would be a tremendous scientific achievement; I can image the Pulitzer in my hands this very moment." 

            Peter smiled. Otto obviously invested a lot into his reputation and career as a scientist; it might have been the only thing in the professor's life that took precedence over science. "He might be dying, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous." 

            "True." Otto replied, "If anything he is more desperate to cause as much chaos as he can before he dies." 

            "He said something to me before he ran off." Peter said slowly recalling the exact words. "The poor kids on ventilators and respirators will soon have their parents grieving for them. That's what he said…Jesus I know where he's going!" 

            "That would be?"

            Peter clenched his fist, "Where's the nearest Children's Hospital?" 

            "Six blocks downtown. How do you plan to stop our high-voltage fellow?" Otto asked. 

            "I've been fighting Electro with my fist. It's about time I started using my noggin." Peter said rising to his feet and heading for an open window in the side of Octavius' office, "Thanks for the help, Doc."

            "Come back, anytime." Otto remarked as Peter jumped out the window faster than he could have expected. He moved towards the window just in time to see Spider-Man swinging through the streets, "What a bright-young man." 

            Electro smashed through the locked door that led down into the basement level. Blood poured from gashes along his face. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Max descended the stairway and spotted the generator in the center of a room filled with boilers, heaters, gauges and pipes. The basement resembled a boiler-room

            "I hope I'm doing the right thing." He said shakily, "It has to be the right thing." Max felt his eyes begin to water, "The kids won't feel anything." He sighed, "They won't; it'll be over before they know what happened." 

            Peter landed on the side of the hospital. He could see signs of Electro's arrival. Ambulances were burned out wrecks and anyone that had been unlucky enough to be outside when he came were long-dead. "Damn you, Max. You didn't have to do this." 

            The lights in the building began to flicker. "He's started." Peter declared, "I've got only a few moments." He fired a web-line towards the street and moved faster than he had ever moved in his life. There were people counting on him, kids. If it took his own life, he couldn't give up. 

            Max poured electrical energy into the generator. The result would be a massive explosion followed by the loss of electricity into the building. The kids would die as their machines and respirators failed. The idea terrified him. 

            He increased the voltage and felt the generator beginning to fail. "Not much longer." Max whispered while tears streamed down the side of his face. "Please forgive me kids." Suddenly, he was slugged across the face by a flash of red. "What?" He fell to his knees and stared at the interloper, "Spider-Man?" 

            The war-torn hero stood on the side of the wall with his clenched fist. "Don't worry about the little kiddies. I'll remind to send you a get well card in jail." 

            "You're back!" Electro screamed furiously, "I gave you you're chance and you're back! I guess mercy just isn't going to cut it!" He discharged a blast of electricity that hurtled through the air. 

            Peter contorted his body and avoided the blast by centimeters. "Sorry, missed. Just five bucks for another try!" 

            "Shut up!" Electro roared firing wildly through the boiler room. 

            "Why? People say my voice is my most endearing aspect." Peter leaped across the boiler-room and snapped a pipe with his hands in mid-air. Water burst out of the pipe and leaked across the floor. "Hey, you look thirsty. All that mayhem has to get you thirsty!" He pushed off the side of the wall and latched his arms across the pipe, "Here's a drink." He directed the pipe and the flow of the water towards Electro. 

            The water splashed against his chest and almost immediately his body crackled with a sudden explosion of electricity. Max collapsed to the ground feebly and his body twitched. 

            Peter landed on the floor of the basement and walked over the water that slowly expanded across the floor. A slight electrical charge flowed through his feet but it was negligible. He sighed as he stood over Electro's fallen body. "It didn't have to be this way." Peter said regretfully. 

            "Yes it does!" Electro screamed, startling Peter. Every inch of the room suddenly became alive with electricity and fired Peter's nerves. Electro rose, "You see this? I'm amplified the static electricity in the room. It's enough to immobilize you. I don't want you dead." Max smiled, "You should see this." He raised his hand and discharged a sustained blast of electricity into the generator. "Nice try with the water. I'll admit, my power has been badly weakened, but it's just enough to get the job done." Blood dripped from a fresh wound on his forehead. He focused all his attention on the generator, "I wish you were right. I really don't want this, but I'm tired. I am so tired of being put down, so now it's my turn to put others down. It's the only way." He turned his gaze back on Spider-Man, "You're still trying?" 

            Peter was fighting against the surge of electrical energy. He managed to take small painful steps towards Electro. He groaned wearily. Electro increased the voltage, but Peter kept moving. His muscles felt as if they were on fire. Every instinct told him to stop, to curl up into a ball and hope for the best. 

            "That's enough." Max ceased his attack on the generator and focused his energy on Spider-Man, "No more!" 

            More power poured into his attack and though Peter's body. His face ached and felt as if it were about to tear itself apart, Peter continued his long march. Just a few feet away, he reached out with both his hands. 

            "Get away from me!" Electro poured every remaining bit of power into Spider-Man but it was not enough. He had lost too much when he was shorted out by the water. "No! Away!" He stepped back, terrified. 

            Peter's hands reached Electro's neck and he began to squeeze, weakly at first but his strength grew with his determination. "This ends now!" 

            "No!" Electro took a step back. Max slipped on the water and came crashing down. During his fall, his head collided against a pipe and cracked his head open. By the time he had landed on the floor, a pool of blood was collecting under him. 

            Electro gasped for air, blood came from his mouth and poured down the side of his face. "I'm sorry." He grimaced. 

            "It didn't have to turn out this way." Peter said feebly holding his stomach, suppressing the urge to cry out in agony. 

            "I could never live with myself." Electro smiled, "Its better this way." 

            Peter gazed at Electro; his eyes rolled back and Peter shook his head. The blood mixed with the water and a sickly smell filled the air. Peter frowned. "You couldn't have been more wrong. There's always a better way, it just takes the stronger of us to fight against adversity and come through with our humanity intact. You were never evil, Electro, you just gave up. I wish tonight could have ended differently." Max Dillon was dead. "For all my power, I can't do anything to make this right." 

            Ben came in through the front door. The city had restored power just a few hours ago. He was tired from the long ride, traffic had been dense. He was still absorbing a lot. Ben could see torment in his nephew; the months that he had been gone were obviously difficult on both of them. 

            He was afraid. Ben had no idea what would happen to Peter. He seemed alone at times, lost almost. The elderly Parker did his best but he could only hope it was enough. He wondered how much he could do alone. 

            Ben spotted Mary Jane sitting on the couch and a sleeping Peter lying down with his head in her lap. She was caressing the side of his face. He could see bruises on Peter's face. Something had happened. 

            But for some reason, Ben was not afraid. Seeing his nephew in MJ's arms, he was comforted. He knew that no matter what happened, in the Peter would be safe. He suddenly found himself full of hope.


	63. A Normal Life Part One

A Normal Life

Part One

            Norman Osborn grinned at the young man before him. "Wasn't I right? You've become a decent son, after all Harry." 

            The young Osborn hid in the shadows of the penthouse. "I suppose." He replied lifelessly. 

            "You suppose?" Norman asked grimly adjusting his blazer. "What's bothering you, Harry?"

            "You _hurt my face." Harry replied clutching the wall tightly. "I just, I'm just confused." _

            Norman nodded sympathetically, "I understand that it's a big shock. But no victory can be obtained without some sacrifice." He took a step towards his son, "It'll take some time for you to adjust but I have faith in you. I've given you all the proper tools to take your rightful place as an Osborn." He smiled, "It's up to you to use them." 

            "I'll try." Harry said shakily. His eyes glowed through the darkness. He retracted from his father and thought in the cold darkness. 

            Norman's cell-phone rang. He pulled it out of his left pocket and pressed it against his ear, "Osborn here." The powerful tycoon listened to the voice on the other line for a moment. "What?" He raised his eyes in surprise, "Parker's alive?" 

            "Peter?" Harry asked from the shadows. 

            "He showed up at a police station a few hours ago." Norman said urgently, "I'm going to go there now." He informed Harry as he shut the cell off. 

            Harry moved towards the light, "Can I come?" 

            "Of course not." Norman replied, "Stay here, Harry, and don't make a mess of things. Don't worry; I'll give Parker your best." 

            Peter Parker approached Police Captain George Stacy meekly, "I was wondering if I could go home with my uncle, now." The interior of the station was a cramped depressing place. He felt the eyes of the dangerous criminals following him across the station, wondering how far they could get with him as a hostage as they sat on the benches observed by the officers who had brought them in.

            "Just hold on. We're filling out the paperwork now." Stacy replied. "You're lucky, most missing kids cases don't get very far. Especially considering that you said you were suffering from amnesia." 

            "I wouldn't know." Peter replied. The story was incredibly weak. Peter said that he bonked his head while in the hospital and had received amnesia. He then simply wandered outside and lived on the streets until his memory return. On MJ's side of things, they said that Lizard had kidnapped her but was stopped by Spider-Man who after they fought dropped her off in an alley where she ran into Peter. MJ had been poking fun at Peter and Ben for creating the tall tale, but there was no evidence to contrary. 

            Stacy shrugged, "I guess. I called Gwen; she's really excited about seeing you again." 

            Peter turned pale and gave a glance to MJ who waited in the lobby with Ben, "S-so am I."  MJ just told Ben about the time she tricked the captain of the football team into dating the elderly librarian for a week when he tried to hit on her as a way of proving his devotion to her and the old man laughed. 

            "She's on her way right now." Captain Stacy added, "You should have heard her voice." 

            "She's coming now?" Peter asked panicked. "Excuse me, I'll be right back!" He rushed towards the lobby. 

            Ben brushed the sides of his coat, "We're finished?" He asked bored. 

            "It looks like things are just getting started." Peter said worried, "MJ, Gwen's coming." 

            "Here?" Mary Jane asked brushing her red hair away from her face, "Jeez." She took a deep breath and exhaled, "We knew this day was coming, we'll just have to face her and tell her exactly what's happened." 

            Peter bit his lip, "Are you sure that's safe with her dad around? He's got a gun." 

            MJ put her hand on Peter's shoulder, "If we don't handle this now, it'll just become a bigger problem. Listen to me, tiger, Gwen will listen to me." 

            "I hope you're right." Peter responded. 

            "Trust me." MJ backed away from Peter and leaned against the wall, "I'm sure Gwen will understand. She's a sensible girl." 

            Just then the door burst open and none other than that very Blonde-haired beauty came into the building. "Peter!" She screamed. 

            Peter took a deep breath and moved towards her, "Gwen, there's something I have to tell you." 

            She practically leapt onto him and held him in a bear-hug, "Don't ever do that again!" Gwen demanded and placed her lips against Peter's. She poured every bit of her soul into the kiss and relearned his smell. 

            Peter looked at MJ with her eye and with a look asked her for some sort of course of action and shrugged voicing his own confusion. 

            Gwen managed to after much difficulty, break their kiss. "I'm not ever going to let you go again!"

            "That's just my luck." Peter replied miserably.

            Ben sighed deciding it would be best to let Peter and Mary Jane handle this situation. He walked towards one of the windows in the lobby and stared out the window only to notice a black car drive up the front. His eyes focused on the car as dread began to build up within him. When the occupant emerged out of the vehicle, Ben rubbed his brow wearily. "I wish it were anyone but him." 

            The approaching figure walked up the stairwell after looking at several criminals being taken in and out with a measure of disgust. The door opened and Norman Osborn appeared. He smiled at the sight of Gwen Stacy in Peter Parker's arms and then spotted Ben. "Oh, you're still alive?" 

            "Yep and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." Ben replied, "Of course the door is always open for you, Mr. Osborn, don't hit yourself on the way out." 

            Norman smirked slyly, "Cute." He approached Peter, "What a lovely young lady, I must say." He patted Peter on the back, "Good choice, old man." He saw MJ standing in the background, "Maybe you can double-date with Harry and the redhead." He suggested to Peter. 

            Peter and MJ both lowered their heads. "Sure." The latter said dejected. 

            "That sounds like a great idea!" Gwen stated. 

            "Good." Norman remarked, "Now, Peter, mind if I ask you a question." The tycoon smiled, "I know you've been through an ordeal but from what I've heard you suffered amnesia during your stay at the hospital." 

            Peter mumbled before managing to respond, "That's correct, sir." 

            "How did you get back?" 

            "Well, when I- I mean Spider-Man-"

            Norman grimaced, "Spider-Man? How did he-" He clenched his teeth, "That's enough. I'll go speak to the captain. See if he can get the work done without us. Then maybe I'll treat you all to lunch back at my office."

            Peter shook his head apologetically, "That's really not necessary, sir." 

            "Nonsense!" Norman replied, "You're practically a member of the family, Peter. Mr. Parker, you can come along to, I suppose you won't have many chances for this again in the years that are left." 


	64. A Normal Life Part Two

Part Two

            "That went horribly." MJ said as she and Peter entered his room. "Why didn't you tell Gwen?"

            Peter sighed and threw his coat on the end of his bed, "I could never get a chance. She kept on going on about how glad she was to have me back." He sat down on a chair and lowered his shoulders somberly, "I couldn't bring myself to say it." 

            "Yeah, I know what you mean." MJ replied. "I was able to dump all those guys with a guilty-free conscience because they were shallow. Did you see the way Gwen kept on staring into your eyes?" 

            "Don't remind me." Peter brushed his hair back, "Uncle Ben cleared out everything with the school. I need to do an extra month during the summer to make up for the days I lost. I go back, Monday." It was currently Saturday.  

            MJ shrugged, "Could have been worse. Speaking of Gwen, I've got an idea." 

            Peter raised an eye, "Which is?" 

            "Gradually but surely, you're going to start showing disinterest with Gwen. Have a petty squabble or two." MJ smiled, "Then when the time comes let her off easily and say it's not working. I'll try to do the same with Harry."

            Peter rocked his head back, "Do you think that will work?" 

            MJ nodded confidently, "It did with half the guys I dated." 

            "What about the other half?" 

            "They needed some physical abuse." 

            Peter laughed. 

            Norman Osborn stared at his son holding the façade in his hands weakly. "That should get you through school fine. Its durable so don't worry about the exterior tearing on you." 

            "Did you see Peter?" Harry inquired. 

            "Yes. He's in good health." Norman replied, "How do you like it?" 

            Harry touched the material and was startled by how life-like it felt. "I-I'm a little afraid." 

            Norman grimaced, "Don't be. Only cowards are afraid."  He turned away from his son and stared out the window, "I see possibilities, Harry. Perhaps, you'll finally be of some use to me. Things are becoming so complicated. I could snatch Peter any time I wished if it weren't for that old fool." 

            He tapped the glass and contemplated scenarios in his mind. "Wait, I think I've just had an idea." Norman turned to his son as a light bulb went off in his mind, "What's the number for Mary Jane's family?" 

            Dennis Watson grabbed his crutches and slowly rose to his feet, careful not to injure his foot. He slowly made his way to the ringing phone and placed it against his ear. "Hello?" 

            The voice on the other line seemed pleased to hear Watson's voice. "Hello?" The caller said formally, "I believe I have something that will of great use to the father of Mary Jane Watson?" 

            Dennis frowned, "Do you know where that slut has run off too?" 

            "Yes and I trust that you, as a father, know what to do with such information." 

            The criminal Enforcer, Ox, starred at the Japanese crime lord with suspicion. They were meeting in his private club, the Lotus, a small-Asian joint on the Lower East Side. "I think you know why we're here." Ox said with a dozen men at his back. 

            "You are Ox, one of the Kingpin's men, correct?" Asked the Japanese boss; Takagi. His men lines the sides of the club and watched from the catwalks that led to the private rooms above. 

            Ox smiled, "I'm sure that was a tough one." He clenched his fist, "Kingpin sends us with a polite suggestion. He wants you to stay out of his territory." 

            Takagi smiled, two guards stood in front of him, ready to take a bullet each. "Does he?" He laughed, "Go back to your Kingpin and tell him that I will consider your request." 

            "He said he'd like a reply immediately." Ox remarked, "If you want my advice, I'd say pull out with what you can." 

            "Then it is good thing that you are not my advisor." Takagi replied grimly, "My family has been a leading member of the Japanese syndicate for years, while the Yakuza moved in and were promptly expelled by the old families we survived and thrived here. I will not throw that all away because some self-declared master of crime says I must!" 

            Ox shrugged, "If that's how you feel fine." He pulled a gun slowly out of his pocket, "But you're not going to be walking out of here alive." The men behind him slipped sub-machine guns and the like out of hidden pockets in their jackets. 

            Takagi's men responded by drawing their own weapons. The scene for a bloodbath was set. 

            "How lucky am I?" A voice called out from the shadows of the club's ceiling. "Looks like I've found the set of Dumb and Dumber." The source of the disturbance appeared from the shadows. 

            "That's Spider-Man!" Ox said in shock and turned his head to Takagi, "You're working with him?" 

            Takagi looked offended, "I would never associate myself with that freak!" 

            "See we can agree to disagree." Peter remarked taking note of the position of several of the gangsters. "So who's first?" 

            "Kill him!" Takagi roared. 

            Peter immediately found himself flipping through the club dodging the bullets that flew by. "Hey, it seems I've become a bond of unity." He ducked his head avoiding a bullet meant from his skull, "Lucky me." 

            He dived down into the crowd of mobsters before they even realized he was already moving. Peter landed his fist into the gut on one thug and brought down another with a roundhouse kick. 

            Another brought the butt of his pistol down on Spider-Man's head with all his might. Peter shook his head in response to the blow and shrugged it off. He reached for the muzzle of the weapon and crushed it with his bare hands. 

            Two more bullets whizzed by but missed Peter as he rolled on the backs of an enemy. He grabbed one mobster's arm and flung him into the crowd. He fired a web-line and swung through the club, smacking thugs aside with his powerful legs. 

            One of the mobsters got lucky and they fired a bullet that cut Peter's web-line in too. Spider-Man came back down, a victim of gravity. He landed both his feet on Ox's chest and pushed off, hurtling into a pack of gunmen with his fist outstretched. He broke through the flood of mobsters and landed on the side of the wall. 

            "Okay guys, this has been fun, but I've got dishes to do at home, so how about I take a rain-check." Peter said mockingly covering the entire club in a dense layer of webbing. 

            "You can't do this to us!" Ox yelled from under the layer of filament, unable to move, struggling to reach his gun just a few centimeters from his fingers but failing. "You'll pay for this! Look what you did to my nose!" He said referring to the blood pouring from his nostrils.  

            Peter shrugged crawling up the wall towards an open window near the ceiling, "Look at it this way, when women scream at you from now on, you'll have a legitimate excuse." He fired a line that connected with a building across the street, "Until then, losers." 

            Landing against the side of his home, Peter immediately frowned at the police sirens flashing from the patrol cars. "What the hell?" He crawled in through the window and quickly changed his clothes into something more presentable.

            The last time this had happened, aunt May left the house in a body-bag. A million ideas were flashing through his mind. 

            Peter walked out of his room and descended the stairs, his hands trembling in fear at what might be. When he reached the front door he found Ben speaking to a police officer. "Where's MJ?" He barked realizing her absence, "What's happened?" He asked Ben who was startled by his arrival. "Uncle Ben, what's going on?" 

            The elderly uncle turned away from the officer, startled by his nephew's arrival. "Mary Jane is being taken back to her parents, there's nothing I can do to stop them." He took a deep breath, still shaken by the news, "I'm being brought up on charges of kidnapping." 


	65. A Normal Life Part Three

Part Three 

            "This is just horrible news." Norman declared empathetically placing his hand on Peter's shoulder as the young Parker stood in the Osborn household. "What will become of you my boy? Your first day of school since…well, you know, was supposed to be tomorrow." 

            Peter shrugged staring at Harry who sat on the couch lifelessly. He turned his attention back towards the elder Osborn, "I don't know. Uncle Ben's in police custody and MJ's been returned to her parents. I'll have to figure out something." 

            Norman clicked his tongue, "How about this, you live here for awhile, free-of-charge. I'll make sure that any bills your uncle owed are paid during his stay in the confines on a jail cell." He took in a sort of sadistic pleasure in saying those words, "In the meantime, I'll have my lawyers look into this." 

            "I don't want to impose." Peter replied. 

            "Don't bat an eye, Parker." Norman smiled, "I wouldn't do any less for my own son." 

            Peter nodded as the tycoon walked over to the phone in the kitchen. He took a cautious step towards the couch, "Hey Harry. How are you doing?" There was no response from the younger Osborn, just a blank stare at the walls of the penthouse. "If you have a problem with this just say so." 

            Harry turned his head towards Peter, grimaced and returned to his blank stare like some sort of automaton. 

            "Peter, can you get in here. I need some information to give the school's principle tomorrow." Norman called from the depths of the sterile kitchen. 

            "Sure." Peter responded and looked one last time at his friend, "I'll talk to you later, I guess." 

            Dennis Watson smirked at his daughter sitting on the end of her bed. "Well, I hope this teaches you a lesson." He said rubbing the back of his hand menacingly. "Don't ever think you're better than me." 

            Mary Jane sniffled and held the tears back. The side of her face had a large red mark where a hand had struck the skin. 

            "Don't think that you can leave me behind like some piece of trash." Dennis stated walking towards the door, "Push me hard enough and I might just snap that little neck of yours, you slut." 

            MJ began to cry despite her best efforts, the walls seemed to be closing on her. She had been free, safe. Within moments it was gone, she was back in her own personal hell. 

            Dennis snorted, "Don't give me that. It might work on your mom but it won't get any mercy from me." He approached her and stretched his fingers out, "I'm smarter than she is, I can see when somebody's pulling the wool over my face." He violently slapped her across the face. 

            MJ covered her cheek with her hand and pulled away as far as she could from the reach of her father. 

            "Go clean yourself up for Christ sakes." Dennis said leaving the room disgusted, "You're pigs, all of you." 

            "Well, if it isn't the dead, come back from the grave." Flash Thompson remarked slyly as he leaned against a locker as Peter walked through the halls of the school. "You missed the test yesterday." 

            Peter smiled and rushed over to his friend, "Damn, it's good to see you again." He said behind a wide grin, "How are you doing, man?" 

            Flash shrugged, "Same old. You've been out for weeks, drove half the faculty crazy, they were wondering where their star child was." 

            "I'm sure you read about it in the Bugle. Jameson still is chewing me out for vanishing so unexpectedly." Peter recalled the editor's accusations of laziness with glee. If only he knew. "Where's Mary Jane?" He said curiously staring down the halls for a redhead. 

            Flash became tense and pulled Peter to the corner of the hallway, "Listen, I heard what happened with your uncle; I want to say I'm sorry." 

            "Yeah, so am I." Peter replied, "Where's MJ." 

            The jock brushed his blond hair back and sighed, "Her parents transferred her out of the school. I hear she's attending P.S. One-Fifty-Nine." 

            "What?" Peter asked alarmed at the sudden news. 

            "It's a tough school." Flash noted, "I guess if anyone can make it, it'll be MJ. Listen, I got a game later tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go, sort of a welcome-back. I think you need to relax, anyway." 

            Peter shook his head, "Sorry, I can't." 

            "Listen if you're worried about some of the guys bothering you, I can keep them off your back. I might have gotten all soft on you, Parker, but that doesn't mean I can't knock a few heads together, anymore." 

            "No, it's not that." Peter responded, "I just need time to think. My situation just seems to be getting worse every day." He rubbed his brow moments before the first bell rang, "I've been out for over a month and I'm already burned out." Peter shrugged, "I'll see you later." 

            Ben Parker had been informed of the charges against him and had consulted his lawyer. Things looked grim. The Watson family was pressing charges on abduction of a minor and it looked like they could put Ben away at this point. 

            The jail cell was fairly typical, filled with all sorts of booze hounds and such. He stared at the officer sitting down reading some novel about aliens. 

            Ben lowered his head defeated and tugged on his lower lip nervously. The lawyer's inexperience had shone through on their meeting. His previous counsel had died a year ago and the replacement seemed to be green as hell. 

            "Now, if this isn't a surprise." Norman Osborn stated standing on the other side of the bars staring in at the old man. "I heard about what had happened. I'm surprised your better judgment didn't come into play and prevent you from making such a mistake." He smirked, "But of course you are old. The mind tends to slip at your age."  

            Ben sighed and stared into the tycoon's cold eyes, "If you're here to try and cut me some kind of deal and force me to beg, you can forget it." 

            Norman laughed, "Not at all. Do you really think I'm that petty?" He took a closer step to the bars, "There's nothing for me to gain by just watching you lay around in a cell with the rest of this glorious cities' criminal population." 

            "Then why are you here?" Ben inquired. 

            "I just wanted to inform you that Peter will be staying with me." Norman stated, "Until you clear this up, or your sentence ends. Whichever one is first." 

            Ben grimaced, "You're a bastard, Osborn. I won't let you, stay away from Peter!" 

            "It was totally his decision." Norman noted, "The boy came to me for help. Although he was too proud to directly ask for it. It's an admirable trait; he should have been born an Osborn." 

            "You know what, Norman?" Ben said defiantly, "No matter how bad my situation seems, I can be thankful that he doesn't have you for a father."

            Norman's face grew smug, "You know I never realized how small this cells where, or how small the people in them where." 

            "Don't worry." Ben replied, "I'm sure you'll be here any day now. God knows you're overdue." 


	66. A Normal Life Part Four

Part Four

            Gwen Stacy patted the back of a depressed Peter Parker as they stepped through the doors of their school and into freedom for another few hours. "Don't be like that, Pete. I know this thing about your uncle has you bummed out, but you have to get through this." 

            "Every time, things look like they're going good, something bad happens to drag me back down." Peter remarked somberly. "I'm beginning to wonder when it is I'll be able to live a normal life. I never asked for these troubles, I never wanted them." 

            The blonde sighed deeply, "I know, Pete. At least you've got me." She said clutching his hand within hers, "I'll be here for you no matter how tough things get." Gwen smiled, "You can hold me to that." 

            Peter frowned guiltily, "Listen; there's something I haven't told you." 

            "Hold on, before you do, I was wondering if you were going to come to the party at Jack's." Gwen stated. 

            "I don't know." He said cautiously, "Things are kind of hectic right now." 

            Gwen shrugged as she prepared to go her own separate way, "Just remember that I'll be here. I love you, Peter." 

            He watched her vanish into the crowds of people roaming the streets of New York with a heavy heart. "I wish I could tell you, Gwen. I wish I could do you the dignity of telling you how things have changed. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a coward." 

            "Parker, my boy, you're a knight in shining armor." Norman exclaimed gleefully looking at the groceries that he had brought in. "This is exactly what Evans needed." He said referring to the butler while inspecting a bag of garlic. "Dinner will be at eight." 

            Peter nodded, "Is Harry coming?" He asked, observing the absence of his friend from the living room where he usually sat.

            "Harry has schoolwork to attend to. Don't worry; Evans will give it to him." Norman said assuring the teenager, "Parker, I visited your uncle Ben." 

            Peter raised both his eyes at the sound of that name, "How is he?" He asked eagerly. 

            "Volatile." Norman replied, "I tried to offer him legal help but I guess at his age he's allowed pride to blind his reason. Maybe you should go and convince him to accept my assistance." The tycoon raised his hands apologetically, "Tell him I won't think anything of it." 

            "He didn't want help?" Peter frowned, "That's not like Uncle Ben." 

            Norman shrugged, "He's an old man, I'm sure this is putting terrible amounts of strain on him." 

            "I guess." Peter said unconvinced. He knew his uncle. He wasn't the type to turn away help, especially in a situation like this. "I'll try and drop by later tonight." 

            "I'm afraid that's impossible." Norman replied, "His trial began today. I didn't want to inform you because you're overworked as it is." 

            "What?" Peter asked shocked, "I-I wanted to be there." 

            Norman nodded, "I completely understand, but how much can you really help? Don't worry, my lawyers are leaving no stone unturned, they'll have this mess sorted out by the end of the week." He could see Peter was startled, "Tell you what, come home early and I'll give you ride to your uncle, how's that?" 

            "Thanks." Peter said uneasily. "I'm going to do my homework." He walked towards the study, "I'll see you later." 

            Norman nodded, "Good man." He watched Parker leave his sight, "Kid should have been born an Osborn." 

            Ben Parker watched the trial playing out before his eyes. His future hung in the balance. 

            The Prosecutor was a slick young man full of confidence and bravado. His defense attorney, Kyle Erickson was the complete opposite and looked as if he was about to trip on his shoe-laces. 

            "In your experience was Mary Jane Watson a troubled child?" The prosecutor asked the child psychologist that had taken the stand.

            The latter shook her head immediately, "No." You can get an expert to say anything. It just depends on picking the right expert.

            The prosecutor smiled, "Why is that?" 

            The judge trying the case took notes down, looking at the old man with a fair measure of suspicion. 

            "Well, Ms. Watson had no injuries that I could see and she seemed fairly attached to her parents." The psychologist reported. "In fact from all accounts, her schoolmates say that she was always happy." 

            The defense attorney rose to his feet, "Objection your honor, this isn't a custody hearing. The emotional state of Mary Jane Watson has nothing to do with the case." 

            "Your honor, the state of the daughter is vital to my case. I intend to prove that Mr. Parker's abduction of the girl was not in her best interest as he claims." 

            "Overruled." The Judge replied. "Sit down Mr. Erickson." 

            The defense attorney leaned into the contours with a face that spelled Ben's doom in an instant. 

            The old man looked into the audience and with a hopeful gaze stared at the faces. He grimaced and lowered his shoulders, "Peter, where are you?" He whispered. 

            Suddenly, his attention was grabbed by the implication of sexual interaction. "Objection!" His attorney roared. 

            The judge nodded, "Sustained." 

            Ben rubbed his cheek gratefully. _Well at least I'm not completely dead in the water. _

            Mary Jane was alone. The school she had been thrown into was full of people either destined for a life of violence if they hadn't already experienced it. She looked at the people around her on the bus headed for school. They stared at her with eager eyes and lusty thoughts. 

            She clenched her teeth and watched the cars pass by. She could hear somebody fumbling with a switch-blade near the rear of the bus. 

            MJ gulped and prepared to do something she had hoped that was behind her. She looked at one of the tougher members of the group watching her and smiled. She was falling back in. 

            One week later… Norman Osborn stared at the report he had requested. Despite his companies' technological capability they had been unable to determine the source of the calls to his home that turned Harry against him. 

            "All those millions into surveillance and security systems and nothing to show for it." Norman said, disgusted with the results of the investigation. "It's obvious that the HobGoblin was behind Harry's treachery, the boy turned on me almost immediately after our first encounter." 

            He clicked his tongue, contemplating the elements of his precarious situation. "At this point there's nothing I can do with this information." He clasped his hands, secluded in the darkness of his study. "There are other matters that need my attention. The old man's case is breaking down, he'll be lucky if he doesn't get life at this rate." 

            Norman tapped his fingers along the edge of the stand next to him, "Meanwhile, Harry's become as exciting as a wooden plank. It just doesn't make sense." He grimaced, "The formula should have cured him of his weakness, not expunged any signs of life from him." 

            "I guess I'll have to invest what's left in Parker." Norman remarked, "The boy makes me more sure every-day that he's the perfect heir. Removing the old man is best for him; it's the best for all of us."

            Peter sat in the confines of the guest room of the Osborn home. "I can't let Ben go down sinking while I sit on my butt doing nothing." moon stared at him through the window, casting light across the dark city. 

            He walked to his bed and reached under the mattress, "I have to do something." He pulled out a small suitcase and laid it on the bed. Peter looked at the door cautiously to ensure that he would not be interrupted and opened the case revealing the contents in side. 

            "Spider-Man has to do something." He said grabbing the crimson mask in his hands. 


	67. A Normal Life Part Five

Part Five

            Ben Parker paced across the cell nervously. Things seemed as if they couldn't get any worse. The trial would be ending in a few days and then it would all be over for him. He could see what was happening. He would lose and be put away for kidnapping. 

            The ramifications terrified him. He would be away for a long time, possibly the rest of his life. Peter would be alone. The old man's hands trembled slightly. No, Peter wouldn't be alone; he'd be under the watchful eye of that sadistic monster Osborn. 

            The sound of a door opening and slamming was quickly followed by the appearance of said monster. Norman grinned widely, "Hello, Ben, just thought I'd visit you one last time." 

            "Well you're here." Ben replied taking a step towards the bars while the guard read a magazine at his post taking no notice of their conversation. "You can leave now." 

            "It must infuriate you to know that I've won." Norman snickered, "You had chances you know. You could have asked me for help, you could have listened to Peter when he begged to you." He shrugged, "You've made your own grave."

            Ben grimaced, "I'd really like to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze. At this point I don't have much to lose." 

            Norman raised an eye slyly, "Please, you couldn't kill me if you tried." 

            "You'd be surprised of what I was capable of when pushed hard enough." Ben said. 

            "Oh I'm sure of that." Norman remarked, "The more grace we have the harder the fall becomes. This is your fall, you realize that." He sighed, "In the end this will be better for Peter." 

            Ben's posture grew aggressive, "You stay away from him. I don't want you to twist him into a mirror for yourself." 

            "I'm not twisting him into anything." Norman stated, "The boy has a natural strength that has been untapped under your parenting. I absolutely despise seeing wasted skill especially when it's becoming such a rare thing these days. This is the best for Peter; I don't understand why you can't see that." 

            "Tell yourself whatever lie you will but you can't break Peter." Ben breathed in proudly, "He's a Parker and all the money in the world can't change that." 

            Norman shook his head from side-to-side in a disgusted manner, "You're an old fool, and you haven't seen the change in Peter." He lied, desperate to create some kind of chink in the old man's armor, "He's forgotten about you already, you've lost him and now he's mine." 

            Spider-Man landed on the roof of the Watson home. He'd been here before, too many times. Under the mask and costume, Peter stared at the contours of the roof and walked to the edge carefully to not make too much noise. Upon reaching the edge he connected to the wall vertically and climbed towards MJ's window. He gazed in and found it vacant. 

            He reached into the web-pouch he had strapped onto his back and pulled out his camera. Peter continued his journey along the side of the house feeling a little uncomfortable to similarities to one of his earlier trips here. 

            Peter could here noise coming from the first floor. Looking in through the living-room window he saw Mrs. Watson watching the T.V. while smoking a cigarette. She looked drugged-up and at her feet were empty beer bottles. Peter turned off the flash and took a shot with his camera. That wouldn't be enough.

            He decided to move on and with angelic grace reached the kitchen window saw Dennis Watson cleaning the dishes. Peter stared at the oaf with suspicion. 

            "Why isn't anyone else cleaning up this crap?" Dennis exclaimed angrily throwing a dish to the ground. 

            Peter grinned and took a shot immediately. He ducked when Mary Jane suddenly entered the kitchen with a dirty plate in her hands. It felt so long since he had last seen her. His heart ached at the sight of her and he resisted the urge to go running in and sweep her up there and then. 

            "Keep a hold of yourself." Peter whispered to himself, "Don't mess this up." 

            MJ placed the plate in the sink while obviously trying to avoid her father. Dennis must have noticed her sheepish posture, "What's your problem, bi-?" 

            Peter clenched his fist and adrenaline began to pump through his veins. He wanted to hurt him. 

            "Look at me when I'm speaking!" Dennis yelled. Peter took a shot of him in action. "You're lucky I don't leave one day. You'd both starve to death without me, dumb bimbos." He raised his hand. Peter took another shot. Dennis slapped her across the face. 

            MJ recoiled, "Stop it! I didn't do anything!" 

            Peter's eyes widened and his face turned red as Dennis raised his fist in preparation for another strike. He slid the window just an inch open. 

            "Don't act so innocent. I'll teach you!" Dennis tightened his arm and swung it to hit her again. Suddenly, he felt his arm stopped in mid-swing and looked at his hand. "What the hell?" Some strange filament had enveloped his arm and kept it from moving, "What is this stuff?" He tugged on it, but found it to tough to rip, "MJ help me." He ordered. 

            She only stared at her father and emotionlessly walked away to her room despite her father's protest. She ascended the stairs and entered her room while Dennis called for his wife's aid. 

            MJ locked her door shut and leaned against the wall. Suddenly, a wide smile spread across her face, "Peter." She found there was a little hope left in her after-all.

            Erickson looked at the court reports and took a sip of the beer that he had poured into a small cup. He was tired of losing these cases, he wondered if he should have been a clown like his mother suggested. 

            It was late, he shouldn't have even been in his office, but that dump that the landlord called an apartment wasn't inviting. Suddenly, a tapping came at the window. Erickson stood up, "Hello?" 

            He was shocked to see Spider-Man on the other side of the window. Erickson stumbled back terrified, "Oh my God, I don't want to die!" 

            Spider-Man rocked his head back and forcefully opened the window, "What made you think I was here to kill you?" He asked entering the office.

            "The Bugle says you drink blood." Erickson stated nervously. 

            Peter sighed and placed a series of pictures on the defense attorney's table, "These are for the Ben Parker case, they'll help you prove your claim that he took in Mary Jane Watson in her best interest." 

            Erickson stood stunned at the unexpected gift, "Why?" 

            "Let's just say I have a soft spot for the elderly." Peter turned back to the window, "I look forward to the decision on Saturday." He stated firing a web-line, "Good luck." He tugged on the line and swung away. 

            Erickson gazed at the pictures and smiled, "And to think, my Mom thought I should have been a clown." 


	68. A Normal Life Part Six

Part Six

            Peter was dressed up in a suit and tie despite the fact that it was a Saturday. He listened to the phone connecting with the number. "Come on, come on; come on." He chanted. His costume felt a little tight under the suit. 

            "Hello?" The voice of Mary Jane Watson said. 

            "MJ?" Peter asked a little shakily, "Is that you?" 

            MJ seemed to take a moment to respond, "Peter? You're not supposed to be calling here, there's a court order." 

            Peter nodded to himself, "That's what I'm calling about. MJ, the trial's being decided today. I have a feeling the decision is going to be a piece of good news for a change. Can you come to the court house?" 

            "I don't know." She said after hesitating to even respond at all. 

            "Please." Peter pleaded, "I want you to be there, I need to see you again." He gulped. 

            There was yet another delay in her answer, tormenting Peter to no end, "Okay, I'll be there." MJ answered; her voice full of resolve. "My dad's home, though, I'll need to sneak out. He's still pissed off about what you did to him."

            "Did I do something?" Peter said, his tone sly, "It must have been one of the other arachnid superheroes running around. Here, let me give you instructions on getting to the courthouse." Peter concluded his phone call with a bit of glee. 

            Norman entered Peter's room, "Are you ready?" He inquired. 

            "Yes, I am." He replied taking in a deep breath. Despite the evidence he had given in, there was quite a bit of butterflies making trouble in Peter's stomach.

            "Don't worry." Norman said assuring the young man, "I'm sure things will turn out for the best in fact I'm counting on it."

            The judge presiding over the trial watched Ben Parker, his lawyer and the prosecutor all sit down consecutively. He removed his glasses and wiped them with his robe. It was a common habit; it raised tension for all the parties involved. 

            "After careful consideration of the evidence of the prosecution's expert testimony and the pictures that the defense obtained, I've made a decision." He said deadpan. 

            The prosecutor spoke up, "May I remind his honor, that those images were taken without a warrant and where obtained illegally." 

            "Sit down." The judge said, annoyed at the sudden outburst, "The images were taken by a private citizen and hence no warrant was required." He stared at Erickson robbing his palms nervously. "Now if the prosecution will be so kind, I'll inform you of my decision." 

            Peter was sitting on a bench in the hallway that led to the courtroom. Norman patted him on the shoulder as people of all sorts moved back and forth, "Don't worry my boy; I'm sure everything will be fine." 

            "I hope so." He replied anxiously, "I haven't felt this nervous since the last time I took a physical." 

            Norman smiled, "It'll be fine." 

            Out of the dull hallways and bland people that populated them, Mary Jane emerged, her eyes focused on Peter. She was dressed in some kind of black overcoat and had a cap covering the top half of her head.

            "Excuse me." He said to Osborn slowly rising off the bench. "MJ!" Peter called. They rushed over to one another; their paces were eager and frantic. "You made it." He said embracing her. 

            MJ wrapped her arms around him and squeezed for everything she was worth, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She placed her hand on the back of his head and took a deep breath assuring herself that this was real and that she wouldn't wake up in a second from now. "God, I missed you." 

            Peter smiled and stared into her eyes. He brushed away strands of her long and glorious red hair that covered her eyes, "Ditto." As their feelings reached a boiling point they gave in to their emotions and kissed one another. 

            Meanwhile, Norman watched this display with growing interest. From what he had gathered Peter had been involved with the blonde and his son, Harry, with the redhead. This muddled things. Of course Harry was no longer in any condition to maintain a relationship, let alone a romantic one. "He must be playing both of them." He smirked, "Boy's more cunning than I gave him credit for." 

            The doors to the courtroom opened and people began to file out. Immediately, Peter and MJ joined Osborn's side. "This is it." Norman said cautiously, "Whatever the decision is, you know that you'll have a helping hand in me." 

            "Thank you." Peter responded clutching MJ around her waist. He gulped and closed his eyes nervously. 

            "It'll be okay, tiger." MJ said, "I know it will. We've taken enough hits; we're both overdue for some good news." 

            Ben appeared from the crowd with his lawyer with a smile on his face. Osborn grimaced. He spotted the tycoon and waved. 

            "Damn." Norman whispered under his breath. 

            "We did it." Ben said rushing to Peter, "The verdict was not guilty." 

            Peter grinned, "That's great news; Uncle Ben! MJ did you hear?"

            MJ nodded equally happy, "So what's going to happen next?" 

            "Well, first thing's first, Peter moves back in." Ben looked at the redhead and clicked his tongue, "I guess you'll move back in. I'll have to file God knows how many damn forms out so it's legal this time." 

            "Hey!" An irate man screamed exploding from the crowd, "Hey! Get away from her!" It was Dennis Watson, "You thought you could just leave and not say anything, MJ?" He grimaced, "It's the old man again? I thought there was a court order." 

            Peter stepped in between Dennis and MJ, "Things just changed." He leaned in, "I think you'd better back off and go home." 

            Dennis looked at the younger Parker skeptically, "What are you going to do, kid? Teach me calculus. Get out of my way you geek." 

            "No." He placed his hand in front of Dennis and kept him in place, "I watched you yell at her too many times, and I saw you lay your hands on her and did nothing. Not again. You hit her and I hit you." 

            Dennis stared at Peter, anger building up within him like a tempest, "You're just a kid, what can you do? MJ, tell this joker to get off of me and let's go home. I promise things will be quiet today, okay?" 

            MJ stepped forward from behind Peter, "Really?" 

            "Yeah, I promise." Dennis said smiling. 

            She closed her fist and socked him across the jaw, "To hell with you, dad." 

            Dennis wiped the blood on his lips away and raised his own fist. "I'll hit you so hard!" 

            Peter stepped in the way of the punch and Dennis' fist landed on his chest. The blow was followed by the sound of a bone in the latter's fist cracking. 

            "Ah!" Dennis grabbed his fist in pain, "You broke my hand!"

            "Me?" Peter shook his hand, "I didn't do a thing. You hit me." He looked at the hand and shrugged, "Looks bad, maybe you should go home and do something about that." 

            Dennis trembled and turned away like a coward. He muttered curses under his breath and vanished back into the crowd. 

            Ben put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "You did well there

            MJ looked around a little puzzled, "Where's Mr. Osborn?" 


	69. A Normal Life Part Seven

Part Seven

            Ben, Peter and MJ left the courthouse after exchanging thanks with Mr. Erickson. Peter looked at his uncle with a fair amount of pride. "I'm really glad things worked out." Ben said happily. 

            "I'll say." MJ added, "Are we going to be taking a cab back or are we walking?" She asked looking at the traffic outside the courthouse. 

            "I'm in the mood for a nice walk." Ben stated, "It feels so good to have that off my shoulders." 

            Peter who had been listening intently while thanking God that he still had these two people in his life suddenly stopped, paralyzed by fear. He raised his head and looked at the sky. "No." 

            MJ turned around noticing he was no longer keeping up with them, "Peter, what's wrong?" 

            "You both have to start running, now!" He spotted a dark alley across the street, "Keep moving!" 

            The Green Goblin soared through the city streets atop his screaming glider. He could see the courthouse in the distance and kept his eyes open for the old man on the streets below. 

            He snickered, "What the hell was I thinking, trying to play this nice and fair. I should have just taken him out when I had the chance." His yellow eyes glowed brightly as he closed in on his target. 

            Norman spotted the redhead and next to him he saw an old man who he concluded was Ben. "Glider: Arm missile one." He might as well kill the redhead too; she had cheated on Harry after-all. They were running, they must have seen him. It was too late anyway; they'd need a guardian angel to stop him now.

            An all-too familiar fist came crashing against the side of his jaw. Norman spun out of control and nearly slammed against the side of a building, "You." He regained control of his glider and turned to face his attacker, "Spider-Man." 

            The hero dangled in the air on a web-line, "Hey, Gobby, long-time no-see." Peter said despite the fear that had gripped his heart in its grip.

            "What the hell are you doing here? I would've thought you'd be keeping your distance after the last time I kicked your butt and handed it too you." Norman said mockingly. 

            "Well, let's just say I've got a soft spot for you in particular." 

            Norman pulled a pumpkin bomb from his satchel, "Messing with the Parker kid was a mistake, I'll make sure you pay for that." 

            Peter grimaced, "He knows me." There was no time to think; already a pumpkin bomb was being hurtled through the air. He fired off another web-line and escaped the resulting explosion in time. 

            The people below were stunned by the explosion and looked up to see Spider-Man and the Green Goblin battling one another. 

            "We can't just leave him there!" MJ screamed while Ben pulled her away from the battle. "Please stop! What about Peter?" 

            Ben looked at her sympathetically, "There is nothing we can do. This is his battle." 

            Norman grabbed Peter's head as he made a pass on his glider, "You must be stupid Spider-Man!" He spotted a ledge full of gargoyles nearby and accelerated towards them, "You can't beat me!" He flung Peter into the gargoyles with all his force and veered off returning to his original target. 

            Peter smashed through the stone figures, smashing into the side of the building and creating a crater. He groaned slowly rising to his feet, "Where'd he go?" He asked noticing that the Goblin wasn't already on him. The sound of the glider's engine roaring in the distance sent a chill down his bones. He fired a web-line and went off in pursuit. 

            "He's gunning for _us_!" Ben exclaimed as the ground around them was littered with machine gun shots. 

            MJ covered her head, "What are we going to do!" The crowd around them scattered at the sight of the maniac coming down like some sort of dive bomber. 

            Ben gazed at his surroundings, looking for anything that could help them. They were a sitting duck out in the open like this. They came to an intersection with the Goblin nipping at their heels. They jumped into the crowd already panicking. 

            "You go this way, I'll go the other. At least it'll force him to separate." Ben said breaking away from MJ, taking the left street while she took the right. 

            Norman came to the intersection and looked both ways unable to stop his prey in the dense crowd. "Blast." He turned right and soared down the street. The people ran from him like a bunch of rats that had just been flushed out. 

            He spotted the redhead in the crowd and pushed his glider at full speed. He flew over and grabbed her up from the streets, "Hello, pretty." 

            MJ screamed for help while the Goblin tightened his grip around her neck. He slowed down, almost to a stop. "Where's the old man?"

            "What do you want from us?" MJ exclaimed struggling in his grip. 

            Norman grimaced, "I don't have time to go into a long speech about my motivations, so just tell me where the old man is hiding?"

            MJ struggled against him, "Let go of me you creep!" 

            Goblin grimaced and closed his fist, "Well, maybe, today won't be a total failure." 

            Spider-Man appeared from the sky and swung straight into the Green Goblin with his feet outstretched. "           Let go of her!" 

            The Goblin loosed his grip and MJ fell down onto the street, luckily some members of the crowd caught her and she was safely put down on the street. 

            "Why are you meddling in my affairs?" Norman asked angrily, "Go back to whatever whole it is you came from. I don't have time for you today." 

            Peter pushed off the side of a building and zipped past Norman landing a blow his face, "Allow me to clear up your day." 

            Norman snarled, "That's it, Spider-freak, you want to do this here and now, I'm more than ready." He charged straight for the hero the gun ports on his glider blazing. 

            Peter somersaulted through the air and landed a kick straight on Norman's chest. 

            "Ack!" Norman clutched his heart and shook off the pain. He reached for a pumpkin, "I'll make you a smear on the street you meddlesome little punk." 

            He fired a line that connected with a light-pole. He tugged on the line and swung around slamming himself into the Goblin again. 

            Peter landed on the top of a car, while Norman slowly backed away with blood dripping from his lips. 

            "I think its time to change the rules of the game." He threw the small grenade into the crowd, "Go fetch, Fido." 

            "No!" Peter spotted the grenade and fired a spray of webbing that enveloped it. The pumpkin exploded and tore at the webbing. His heart skipped a beat as the fire slowly emerged from the webbing. Luckily, it didn't get farther and died out. "That was too close." 

            Before he knew it, the Goblin rammed him against the wall and was landing a barrage of punches. "You're too predictable!" He exclaimed working Spider-Man's ribs. "Is this becoming familiar? You manage to find bits of hope and victory scattered around only for me to dash that hope away." 

            Peter blocked one incoming punch only to be hit with another. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. 

            Police vehicles appeared on-scene zipping down the street. Norman smirked, "I'm sure you'll be good enough to give them my insurance information." He grabbed Spider-Man's collar and leg. "See you at the Christmas party!" He flung Peter into the police cars. 

            Peter crashed on the windshield of the lead car smashing the glass. He rolled across the hood of the car only to fall onto the street. His body ached from top to bottom. 

            One of the police exited the vehicle and looked at who had totaled their car. "Jesus Christ." 

            "Yeah, if you can get a hold of him for me, that'd be great." Peter slowly rose to his feet and scanned the area. Goblin was nowhere in sight. That didn't mean he was gone. Peter fired a line and swung back into the streets. 

            The Green Goblin soared through the streets. He had postulated that if the redhead went one way then the old man must have gone the way. He kept his eyes trained on the faces of the crowd. 

            "Where are you, old man?" Norman spotted somebody hiding under a tree with gray hair. As he came in closer he realized it was Ben. "Glider: Deploy razor bats one and two." 

            The small robotic attack droids closed in on their target and sliced the tree apart. Ben stumbled back as the wooden bark fell apart. He looked into the sky at the Goblin as he came to bear down on him. 

            "HAHAHAHA!" 

            A web-line grabbed the edge of the glider and Norman lost all control. "No!" The glider came crashing down on the street and slammed against a car. Norman rolled across the street and fell down a grassy hill that led to a small park. He groaned wearily and rose to his knees. The side of his body was aching. 

            The park had a jungle gym, a slide, swings and a sandbox. Pretty typical. 

            "You feel that?" Peter said landing a dozen feet from the Goblin on the other side of the park. "That's called payback." 

            Norman rose to his feet, "You impudent pup." He clenched his fist, "I am going to tear you apart."

            The Goblin's promise was coming true. He had come after those he loved. Now it was up to him to end this, to protect them. "Not when I just got them back, I won't lose them." 

            Peter leaped through the air and landed two blows across Norman's chest. The Goblin stumbled back and landed a knee into Spider-Man's jaw sending the latter crashing into the slide separating it in two. He quickly jumped back to his feet. 

            "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to walk away from this." Norman said mockingly. 

            "I'll keep that in mind." Peter replied closing the distance. He tackled Norman and they both went crashing into the jungle gym, trashing the steel bars in moments. Norman managed to get on top of Peter during the scuffle. Norman ripped one of the steel bars out and began to clobber Peter with it. 

            Spider-Man grabbed the bar as the Goblin brought it down and smashed it into the latter's face. 

            It shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. Norman dug his fist into Peter's face. Peter unleashed a spray of webbing into the Goblin's eyes that blinded him. He stumbled away, tugging at the webbing. "I hate that!" He exclaimed. 

            Peter ran straight into Norman sending him into the left steel post of the swings. The Goblin ripped the webbing away and spit out blood, "That pissed me off." 

            Peter rushed forward and two battled one another. A series of kicks threw Norman off his feet but the Goblin retaliated with a barrage of punches. Peter grabbed the steel post and ripped out from the ground. "Batters up!" He swung the post straight for the Goblin who merely grabbed it before it made an impact. 

            "Foul." Norman replied and swung the post back hitting Peter directly in the chest. 

             Peter flew through the air and crashed down in the sandbox. Norman closed in, his eyes glowing brightly. Peter grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into the Goblin's eyes. 

            "Ah!" Norman covered his face in pain.

            Peter brought the Goblin down with a roundhouse kick. "The odds are even this time. No ambushes, no tricks, just a fight between you and me." 

            "I'll kill you all the same." Norman vowed, "Then I'll rip off that mask and find out who you are and then I'll find your family and slaughter them! How's that sound?"

            Peter picked Goblin up by his collar and raised his fist. Yet, Norman managed to fire a blast of energy from his zap-gloves into Peter's gut. The force of the attack threw Spider-Man onto the side of a car. 

            "You have no idea how to use hate, Spider-Man. That's why you can't win; it takes a certain kind of mind to harness it properly." Norman stepped forward and slammed Peter's head into the car, shattering the frame, "Yet another of life's challenges that you've failed." 

            Peter raised his leg, "You talk too much!" He kicked Norman in the gut and used his leg like a slingshot throwing him into the street. Crowds of people broke up at the sight of the two super-beings battling it out. 

            Norman elbowed Peter in the face, and he crashed down to his knees. "See where your heroics and arrogance have gotten you?" He pulled a pumpkin from his satchel, "Time to expire." 


	70. A Normal Life Part Eight

Part Eight

            Peter fired a burst of webbing that threw the pumpkin from Norman's hands and it exploded harmlessly away. "You're calling the end too early. This is just getting started." 

            "On the contrary, it's just finishing." Norman cackled. 

            Peter's spider-sense gave him a heads-up and he ducked out of the way as the glider zipped by. Norman jumped on top of it, "Maybe I should start tearing everything I see up, I'm sure Ben Parker or Mary Jane Watson will be killed after I've toppled enough buildings." 

            "I won't let you!" Peter jumped through the air with his fist extended. Norman merely moved aside allowing Spider-Man to smack against the side of a wall. "Moron." The Goblin flew towards Peter as he clung to the wall exhausted. 

            Peter let go of the wall, allowing Norman to crash straight through the side of building. He sent debris in all directions, ripping apart the brick exterior.  "What a loser." Peter crawled up the side of the building and looked in through the hole that the Goblin had entered through. 

            It appeared to be a factory devoted to making cars. Peter crawled in through the hole while the workers fled the building. "If there are any Green Goblin's in the building please raise your hand." 

            His spider-sense flared. It was too late. Norman had been hiding under the hole and now landed his fist into Peter's gut, "Right here!" He clutched his costume and threw him onto one of the processing lines. 

            "Uh." Peter moaned as he tried to regain his senses. Each one of his nerves where on fire, screaming in agony.  

            Norman suddenly appeared over him and clutched his neck, "Now you die, Spider-Man." He looked at the packaging machine ahead, "This should be fun. Don't worry I don't think it'll hurt too much." Some debris on the line got smashed by the machine just ahead. "Of course I could be wrong.

            Peter stared at the machine hard at work. Soon he would be twisted and manipulated into something unrecognizable. He struggled against Norman's grip. Yelling out for help Peter pulled the Goblin's hand away from his neck and twisted it away. 

            "Ah!" Norman clasped his arm and backed away as Peter rose back to his feet. "What the hell do I have to do to kill you?" 

            Peter panted for air, "Sorry, Goblin, can't answer that one. You've never been good or smart enough to finish the job." 

            Norman snarled, "We'll see." 

            Spider-Man and the Goblin clashed again. A dazzling array of flips, attacks and counters progressed. Peter blocked one of Norman's rights and followed up with an uppercut to the stomach. 

            Norman shrugged off the blow and head-butted Spider-Man in the face and landing a few jabs in on his ribs. Peter backed off, a crimson stain forming around his nose. 

            "What's the matter, Spider-freak, been picking your nose too much." Norman rushed back in and landed a blow across Peter's jaw and continued his assault with a kick to his shins. 

            Peter could barely stand. The world refused to focus. The Goblin punched him straight in the face. He spit out blood from his lips and it pressed against the inside of the mask. 

            Norman smiled, "See that, every time that happens you die just a little more." He closed in on his foe, "It's going to feel so good to finally be rid of you."

            Peter roared and landed two blows against Norman's face. He attacked with an uppercut and then a short kick. He performed a back-flip slamming his heel against Norman's jaw. 

            He came back down as Norman spit out a tooth onto the floor. "There, we're even again." Peter stated. 

            Norman attacked. Peter dodged the first punch and then the second. He hit Norman with a round-house kick. 

            "You creep." The Goblin exclaimed falling against the wall. "You're just a kid that's played a little too many times in mommy's clothes." 

            Peter smirked, "Yeah and you're the poster boy for masculinity."  

            Norman charged forward. Peter back-flipped onto the processing line and Norman quickly climbed on. The two immediately battled as the line moved forward to its ultimate destination. 

            Norman brought his arm down on Spider-Man only to have it deflected. Peter retaliated to the attack with a knee to the gut. The battle continued. Up ahead, a car was being assembled by the various welding machines. 

            Peter collapsed to the floor of the processing line after taking another blow from the Goblin. 

            "You see the futility?" Norman inquired sadistically, "There is no hope." 

            Peter rose back to his feet, "For you, yes." 

            The Goblin dived in with another attack. He discharged blast from his zap-gloves while Peter fought to keep the deadly blasts away from his face. Smoke poured out from the blast marks. 

            One blast made it through, scorching Peter's chest. He fell to his knees, too weakened to fight on. 

            Norman spotted the welding machines ahead and smirked. "Come on, my boy, we're about to see if you're fire-proof." He raised Spider-Man by his neck and thrust him forward, "I have to give you credit. Few would have dared to face me again. It's interesting how we always end up here." Just a few seconds and Spider-Man would become BBQ. "It's familiar isn't it, you end up in death's grip and I standing before you trying to convince you of the inevitability of your defeat." 

            Peter grabbed Norman's wrist, "I never did like the whole destiny thing." He began to pull the Goblin's hand away from his neck. His spider-sense warned him of the oncoming welding machines. 

            He twisted Norman around, "It never seems to pan out like you think it will." Peter wrestled with the merciless Goblin. The wielders came down on both of them. Peter landed a jab on Norman's face breaking their hold of each other. He bent down and created a web-shield just as the fire spewed forth. The intense blast of the fire pressed against the webbing. It wouldn't hold out for long. The world around him became orange as the heat did it's best to reach him. 

            Peter clenched his teeth and roared as the webbing began to dissolve. Then unceremoniously it was over. The fire ceased and he punched a hole in the webbing and ripped his way out from there. 

            He jumped off the line and landed on the floor of the factory. The Goblin was nowhere to be found. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Peter walked towards the breach in the side of the building and saw that the Goblin's glider was gone as well. 

            He was gone. "Guess things got too hot for him." Peter was aching all over but it could have been worse. It had been worse in the past. He jumped out the breach in the side of the factory and swung away. Despite the victory here, he couldn't shake the specter of things to come. 

            The HobGoblin watched the news play out on the television from the sanctity of his office. Things had fallen apart as of worse. His public and covert war against Osborn had hit a wall and didn't look they were about to get any better. 

            The reporter read the words given to him, "The battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin has been reported to have caused property damage in the millions. Eye witnesses say there was no clear winner." 

            HobGoblin drank the wine in his cup and placed it on the table meticulously. "This Spider-Man interests me. Perhaps, I've found just the Ace card I was looking for." 

            Norman entered his bathroom. He staggered with every step and shook off the urge to collapse almost immediately. Everything had gone wrong. Ben had beaten the kidnapping charge. Both Ben and the redhead had survived his murder attempt and he had been reduced to fleeing from a battle with Spider-Man to lick his wounds. 

            He stared at himself in the window with disgust. The wielders had come down and despite his speedy escape had done their damage. His left eye was nothing but a mess of burnt flesh. 

            "It's time I focused on what was important. I've allowed myself to become distracted with Parker." Norman smashed the glass with his fist, "I need to find out who Spider-Man is and dissect his life one person at a time."  


	71. A Mirror into Darkness Part One

A Mirror into Darkness

Part One

            Tyrone watched the subway gradually empty out as passengers filed into their respective trains. He fumbled with the pistol hidden in his jacket pocket. It was late, around midnight. 

            Three of his friends kept their eyes on the stairway leading up to the streets. "Look there." Tyrone said pointing out a young girl, with red-hair, who had remained behind, failing to find an open spot on the train that had just left the station. She was alone, except for Tyrone and the men with him. 

            "How much money do you think she has?" The large man to his right asked eagerly. 

            "Young white, alone at a station, should be at least a couple hundred." Another replied licking his chops like some hungry predator. 

            Tyrone grimaced and stared at the girl, standing by the platform looking down the black tunnel, waiting for a train to take her out of here. "Let's stop guessing and find out." 

            The four men advanced on her, spreading out to cut off escape routes. Tyrone closed in on the redhead before she could even react. "Give me your, money, now!" He roared. 

            The redhead backed off stunned and realized she was surrounded. "Please don't kill me!" She begged. 

            "Give me the money or I will!" Tyrone said revealing his gun and aiming straight for her chest. 

            "Okay, here." The redhead handed Tyrone her purse, shaking uncontrollably as the pack moved in slowly. 

            Tyrone grabbed the purse and spotted something that caught his eye, "Your necklace, give it to me." 

            "No!" She clutched the jewelry tightly, "It was given to me by my grandmother." 

            "Just give it to me!" He demanded. 

            The redhead refused to let go of it and struggled with Tyrone. "Please, don't!" 

            Tyrone yanked the jewelry from her hands and pushed her to the ground, "You dummy. It's just a necklace. You pissed me off. I was going to let you go, not now!" 

            "No, you have everything, please." She pleaded. 

            He smiled, "Not _everything_." The rest of the thugs laughed loudly while keeping one eye on the entrance. 

            "Let's play a game." A voice called from the darkness of the tunnel. The entire pack of muggers jumped at the interruption and stared at the tunnel to their left nervously. "It's a fun game." The source of the voice had changed suddenly to the right tunnel.

            "What's going on?" One of the men asked terrified. 

            "Stay cool." Tyrone urged gripping his gun tightly. 

            "These are the rules." The voice said again, closer than before, "You run for the exit and if you make it out with all your limbs you win!" 

            "Crap, run!" Tyrone barked realizing the situation was spiraling out of control. The entire pack made a break for the stairway leaving the redhead behind. 

            One of them pulled ahead of the rest. He was only a few short feet from the stairs. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. One foot left and he'd be home free. Without warning, a black creature emerged from the shadows and pounced on him. 

            The rest of the muggers skidded to a stop and watched the scene play out. The black monster clasped his hands around the fallen criminal's neck and squeezed with all its might until he heard a snap. 

            The monster raised its ugly head and stared at the remaining three thugs. "He lost. Who wants to go next?" 

            Tyrone raised his weapon and fired off three shots. The bullets flew through the air and impacted into the abomination's chest. He smiled seeing the impacts on its skin. The bullets flew out the other end and their attacker stood unhurt. They looked at the eight foot tall creature.

            "No guns." The monster closed its fist. From a white patch on the top of its hand, razor sharp webbing launched out. The webbing severed Tyrone's hand from his arm. "That's better." 

            The other two men made a dash for either side. The hideous being fired a web-line at both of them. The webbing impaled them through their backs, killing them instantly. 

            Tyrone watched his entire group slaughtered and stared at the monster, horror building up in his heart, "Why?" 

            "No particular reason."  It responded. 

            "W-hat are you going to do?" Tyrone asked looking at the blood seep from his arm like a fountain. 

             The monster reached out for Tyrone's skull, "Finish this." It crushed the frame of the skull easily. He let go of the mugger, letting his body go limp on the floor. 

            It laughed, "We can do it. We're as good as him." It clasped his hands together, "It's time." Suddenly, he got a sniff of something in the air and spotted the redhead hiding behind a column. 

            In the span of one second, he jumped onto the wall, clung to the side of it, and pushed off landing directly in front of her. "Hello." 

            The redhead screamed. 

            It picked her up and stared at her for a moment, "Mary Jane." 

            "What?" The redhead asked confused, "My name is S-Sara." She said ready to soil herself in fear. 

            The creature played with her hair for a moment, "Parker loves Mary Jane." It roared suddenly and tightened its grip on the redhead up. "We hate Mary Jane!" It rammed her face into a column, shattering stone and bone. 

            "Don't you think it's a little weird?" Gwen asked Peter while they sat in the school cafeteria. "Peter? I said don't you think it's weird?" 

            He raised his face off his palm, staring contemplatively at the food before him, "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." 

            Gwen nodded, "I figured that. You always get this blank stare whenever you're thinking." She ran her hand down the side of his face, "I was talking about how MJ is staying with you. It's a little weird." 

            "Oh?" Peter took a sip of his milk, "Why? She's a good friend and I thought it would be best for her considering the problem she had with her family." He took another sip of the milk while listening intently.  

            "Believe me, I know, but the school's been talking." Gwen remarked, "Everybody thinks you too are a couple." 

            Peter coughed on the milk uncontrollably. "T-T-That's what people are saying?" 

            "Yeah, of course I know that's not true." Gwen added, "We're in love, you wouldn't throw something like that away at the first skirt that came floating by." She smiled and shrugged dropping the conversation, "Peter, you look pale." 

            "I do? I feel fine." He said clutching at his collar. 

            Gwen smiled; there was still something in her that attracted him. Peter felt uncomfortable. "So, you want to go out tonight?" 

            "You know what, now that I think about, I do feel a little sick." He said trying to imitate regret and partially failing. 

            The blond stared at him suspiciously, "We haven't been together since you came back. Is something wrong?" 

            "No." Peter immediately responded before sighing, disgusted. "Actually, yes, there is something that's been bothering me." He tapped the edge of the desk, "I don't think I can tell you right now. I need to figure out how to say it so that you understand." 

            Gwen reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed affectionately, "I'm here for you." 

            "Thanks." 

            Jameson stared angrily at the front page of the Bugle. "Half the city is covering the execution of Cletus Kassidy and we can't even get a decent shot of the smoke coming off the guy." 

            Robertson shrugged staring on the other edge of the desk, "Ned isn't too good with the camera. Eddie and Peter were our two best photographers; everyone else is sort of the B-team." 

            "There an expensive B-Team, I'll tell you that much." JJ remarked recalling the monetary figures that added up to the daily finances of the Bugle. "Okay, Parker is coming back to work tomorrow but where the hell is Brock?"   
            "We don't know. I called in with his landlord. He told me Eddie paid off the rest of his rent and just left. He said he was acting strange too." 

            JJ snorted, "Great, I'm dying here running New York's number One paper, losing sweat and blood in the process and Brock is taking a trip to Hawaii somewhere." He grabbed a cigar from a case and lit it. "That reminds me; make sure the arraignments for my trip to Hawaii next month are iron-clad." 


	72. A Mirror into Darkness Part Two

Part Two

            Peter walked into the movie theater with Mary Jane. The darkened lights made following the lights to the seats necessary. Even with his heightened senses he still stumbled his way through the darkness. 

            They slowly walked through the aisles until reaching the center and quietly sitting down. Peter handed the bucket of popcorn to MJ and clutched his bag of Twizzlers. "What's this movie about again?" He whispered as the previews began. The theater slowly filled up as customers took their seats. 

            "I don't know." MJ responded, "But I hear it's really good." 

            "Oh." Peter replied, "Who am I to argue with the mob?" He pulled a twizzler from the bag and took a hearty bite. 

            MJ took a few handfuls of the popcorn, "I love this stuff." She remarked before offering Peter some who declined. "What's wrong? You're not on a diet are you?" She asked jokingly. 

            "No, it's just that I'm a little distracted." Peter said rubbing his brow wearily. "Gwen's been a little anxious to get the ball rolling between us." 

            "You're going to have to tell her eventually, tiger." MJ said informingly, "She's going to find out eventually, better now than later." 

            Peter sighed, "I know. It's just that she looks at me so adoringly, I can't bring myself to do it." 

            MJ nodded, "I've seen her. I was hoping she'd get the clue when you guys stopped going out but she's resilient." She ran her fingers through her hair, pondering the various aspects of the complex situation, "Tomorrow we'll tell her no matter what. Both of us, I'll be there to help." 

            "Yeah, that sounds good. It's better than my plan about telling her at the wedding." Peter replied sarcastically, "It's not going to be easy." 

            "Not by a long-shot." MJ replied. Another preview came and went. An idea came to her. She quietly put the popcorn down on the floor and wrapped her arms around his chest, "Peter." She said mischievously. 

            "Yes?" He asked like a frightened school-boy. 

            MJ smiled, "I was thinking, it's been a while, maybe we should go out for a swing around town after the movie ends." She brushed her hand against his chin, "We need some time _alone_." 

            Peter gulped, "Kay'." 

            She bumped her foot against the popcorn sending it sprawling across the floor, "Damn it." MJ cursed reaching for the bucket. When she picked her head up from below the seats with what was left of her popcorn she found Gwen standing over her and Peter. 

            "Hi, guys." Gwen said happily, "This is a real surprise. Why didn't you say you were going out tonight?" 

            "Oh…um…it was a sort of spur of the moment thing." Peter said surprised while MJ froze totally up. 

            "This is so, great, now we can watch the movie together!" Gwen sat beside Peter and hung her arms around him, "This is just a great surprise." 

            Peter looked at an annoyed MJ munching on her popcorn and he placed his hands in his face, "It's definitely a surprise." 

            The black creature stood in the alley, hidden in the shadows. Its tongue played against the edge of its shark-like teeth. It could see people leave the movie theater. The faces were meaningless to him. 

            That is, all but a few. It spotted Parker leaving in the company of a redhead and blonde. It knew the blonde well enough, she was Gwen Stacy. The girl had been infatuated with Parker and he has a result had had mixed feelings about her. She wasn't the one it wanted. 

            The monster looked to the right of Parker, the girl he was secretly holding hands with. "Hello Mary Jane." Contempt dripped from its voice and his hands trembled with rage. 

            It could emerge from the shadows, strike at the three with everything it had and probably win. "No." It said to itself almost as if reminding another. "We don't just want Parker, we want Spider-Man." 

            "He wronged us." It said, the tone slightly different, "We deserve retribution just as much." 

            The monster snarled, "Let him have today." It stated confidently, "Tomorrow is another day." It stated behind a toothy grin. 

            "No excuses." Gwen demanded as they walked down the crowded street, "You're going out with me tomorrow." 

            Peter raised an eye curiously, "I am?" 

            "Yes, to a restaurant for a classy dinner." Gwen remarked, "Just the two of us, it'll be romantic." She said; making sure Mary Jane could hear her well enough. "After all, it's been a while since we were together." 

            Whatever truce had formed between the two young ladies during Peter's absence was now off. Gwen had once had the advantage, now she was playing in MJ's court. 

            Gwen put on her seductive demeanor, casting an aura around her that affected everyone, "Maybe afterwards, we can do something really special." 

            Peter looked at an increasingly irate MJ in the corner of his eyes and braced himself for the storm that was coming. 

            It was the early hours of the morning. The sun would be rising soon and business owners prepared for another work day. Money was to be made. Roderick Kingsly stepped up his corporate war against Osborn Industries another notch. A Grocery store owner planned to start displaying adult magazines to boost his sagging profits. 

            Meanwhile, one newspaper stand owner prepared to open for the rushing owner. He rubbed his eyes, exhausted from the never-ending work. The relative silence of the city was comforting, he could take a moment to close his eyes and only hear the rush of wind flowing by. 

            He grabbed a stack of newspapers from the New York Post. The string was still neatly tied in order to hold them together. They had an image of Spider-Man on the cover, swinging by a skyscraper effortlessly. Those pictures always boosted sales. 

            The owner placed the stack of newspapers on the street and turned away for a moment to grab his knife in order to cut the string. He went to face the papers and only was met with confusion. The stack was gone, vanished into thin-air. 

            He scanned his surroundings and saw only deserted streets. Then a scrap of paper fell from the air. The owner grimaced, "What in the name of God?" He looked at the sky only to see the torn remnants of the entire stack floating to the ground like confetti.


	73. A Mirror into Darkness Part Three

Part Three

            Peter slid the pictures onto Jameson's desk. "I think this will make up for what I missed while away." He said confidently. He had spent most of the morning before school jumping from roof to roof taking pictures of himself as Spider-Man. 

            "You think?" JJ asked sarcastically staring at the images skeptically, "These are horrible." 

            "What?" Peter inquired surprised at the stingy business man's response. "They're better than anything else in the papers by leaps and bounds!" 

            JJ shrugged, "Yeah, but I know what you're capable of." He smiled, "This is a walk in the park for you kid. I want shots of Spider-Man and some other freak battling it out." He laughed, "Hey, one without his mask would be nice. It's just not good enough." 

            Peter sighed, "They used to be good enough." 

            "Yeah well that was before my best photographers went up and vanished. First you went and then Brock decided to copy you." 

            "Eddie left?" Peter said curiously. 

            JJ nodded, "Yeah and without word too. Oh, that reminds me your pay's been docked for the days you were out." He turned away from the high school student and stabbed at the typewriter keys in the corner of his office. 

            Peter rolled his eyes; things were back to normal at the Bugle as far as he was concerned. "Are you going to use the pictures at least?" 

            "I guess." JJ said irately, "I don't have anything else to work with. They should go well with the bounty that I'm offering in next week's edition." 

            "Whu-wait, did you say bounty!" Peter asked urgently, "As in reward money? For Spider-Man?" Every question was louder than the last creating a comical result that brought a grin to owner's face. 

            Jameson laughed, "Yep, five thousand for Spider-Man. Sales have been dropping so I figure it'll be a nice publicity stunt and if somebody actually gets that wall-crawling freak it'll be that much better." 

            "But Spider-Man hasn't done anything?" Peter begged. 

            "Well, what about all those murders back when he was dressed in black?" JJ retorted, "He killed plenty of people then. Am I right?" 

            Peter's stomach felt as if it had just had the wind knocked out of it. The blow was mighty, forcing all resolve in him out and nearly bringing him to his knees. "I…I don't know." 

            "That's exactly my point." JJ replied declaring victory all at once, "It's not like there's more than one arachnid running around in this city. Witnesses put our Spider-Man in black at every crime scene." He grinned widely, "It'll sell millions and get us out of the red for the quarter." 

            The photographer stepped back stunned. The room seemed to be spinning around and he barely made it towards the door. 

            "Thanks for the photos, Parker." JJ took a moment away from work and waved heartily at the young man, "Welcome back." 

            Without a word, he exited, feeling the world crashing down. 

            Peter pulled the old newspapers out from the shelf in the New York City Library. He was supposed to be home finishing up work he had for Chemistry, but the storm in his mind had brought him here. He was in a secluded part of the library, alone from prying eyes. The papers had been distributed during the time that he had been under the influence of the suit. 

            With trembling hands he grabbed the paper on the top and read the headlines. It showed the wreckage of the three downed helicopters, a foreshadowing of the carnage to come. 

            The next paper had the image of a body lying on the street outside a club. An artist rendering showcased the culprit. A man covered in black with an arachnid symbol on his chest. Peter dropped the paper suddenly and backed up against the wall. 

            He felt like he was being watched by the dead. They cast their gaze on him and cursed him. Peter gulped, "Get control of yourself; It wasn't your fault." He told himself returning to the table. 

            Peter pulled the newspaper on the bottom out. The death count had been up to twenty-nine. He ran over to a nearby garbage can and vomited into it. Peter returned to the table, feeling lost, confused but compelled to gaze upon the slaughter he had committed. 

            The next shot looked like it had barely made it past the editor. Much of the image had been blurred out. What he could see disgusted him. Mangled bodies lie on the floor of a bank. Bodies ripped apart until they unrecognizable. It had been a massacre, a testament to brutality. 

            Peter threw the images from his sight. Not because of the horror they displayed but because of something deeper. He was terrified not of seeing what he had done, but because in the darkest part of his soul he liked it. 

            In the darkness of the night, Spider-Man sat, perched on the ledge of a stony old building overlooking the city cast in the twilight colors all around him. Peter breathed deeply trying to expunge the thoughts that seeped into his mind. 

            He had liked it, for all of his heroics, on some level he had derived a sick enjoyment of killing everything that stumbled onto his path of death. Peter looked out the white lenses of his mask at a bird flying past the ledge gazing oddly at him. 

            Was he that different from the suit? Peter could only hope. It had been part of him for days, invading his every thought and feeling. Despite his best wishes it had left an imprint on him that he couldn't ignore. 

            The suit had changed him. The Peter Parker that emerged from that ordeal was not the same that went in. There was a new dimension to him that he hid well enough but it was always there. 

            Now it was trying to emerge. Peter suddenly felt afraid, as if this ledge was all he had left and leaving would finalize his demise. He could see people flooding the streets below marking the end of another work day. 

            He realized it was time to get ready for his dinner with Gwen. Peter fired a web-line that connected with the building across the street. Why did some part of him still want to connect with her? Peter was beginning to lose sight of his own identity. One day he was going to look into a mirror and see a stranger staring back, he was sure of it. 

            Then the wall of the building split open without warning, like a wound being inflicted in the frame of the building, spitting stone and rubble out in all directions. A flash of black came forth and grappled Peter throwing them both off the building wildly. 

            "Wha-Who are you!" He screamed instinctively trying to break from the fiend's grip. He managed to stare into the beast's face. "What in the name of God?" 

            They came crashing down on the terrace of an adjacent building shattering the tiles on the floor. Peter stumbled away from the monster growling quietly staring at him with its cold white eyes, so much like his own. "It can't be you." He said stubbornly, "You can't be here." 

            "We are." The monster screamed back furiously, "Like a bastard child we've returned to collect what is ours. The symbiote you expelled and left to die, for that girl, now thrives!" It giggled, sending chills down Peter's spine, "Face us, Spider-Man, face your creation, see what you're negligence has given rise to. We are Venom!" 


	74. A Mirror into Darkness Part Four

Part Four

            Peter stared into Venom's blank white eyes. Every instinct urged him to run, begged him to make for home. There was something else though. Something more primal more potent that let him keep his ground. He wanted to hurt Venom. 

            He leapt across the terrace bearing gown on his opponent with every ounce of speed he could muster. Venom dodged the attack and managed to grab Peter's ankle. It snarled and slammed him against the stone railing on the edge of the terrace. 

            Spider-Man tumbled off the roof, he's head ringing from the blow dealt to him. Venom had taken him by surprise twice now. He couldn't sense his actions for the first time in months he was fighting blind. He spotted a ledge nearby and prepared to swing over to it. Before he could even extend his arm, Venom rammed himself into Peter's gut sending them both through the side of a building across the street. 

            They crashed through the window and both rolled across the floor of some sort of health club. There was an array of work equipment the center of the room. Venom slowly rose to his feet, a sadistic glee in his eyes. "Peter…We've missed you." 

            "I wish the feeling were mutual." He said grabbing his gut in pain as he lay against the side of the wall trying to regain his balance. 

            "Don't lie to us." Venom said cruelly, "We know you; you're lost without us. Deep down whether you'd like to admit we completed you." 

            Peter closed his fist, "Stop talking!" He lunged towards his doppelganger. Peter himself had been taken back by the ferocity of their struggle. Venom smacked Spider-Man aside with his powerful arms. 

            Smashing against the side of the wall, Peter shook his head shrugging the blow off. "Let's try that again." He flipped through the air and landed a dropkick on Venom's skull. 

            The monster stumbled back from the blow with a smile on its face. "Come on, Parker, we know you're better than this." It fired a burst of webbing, "Show us what you got!" 

            Peter dodged the web-line from Venom realizing the strand was razor-sharp as it sliced through the wall of the building. "Jeez, you've been working out?" 

            "We've been thinking of this for a long-time, Parker! With a certain amount of anticipation we might add." Venom lunged for the wall-crawler. 

            Peter hurtled himself through the air but was caught by the immensely powerful creature. Venom giggled and slammed Peter straight through the glass that overlooked the city streets. 

            "Whoa!" The simple reply was all he could muster as he was flung like a rag-doll. Peter instinctively fired a web-line soaring away from the building. "I can't let this creep get in close." 

            Venom peered out the window and witnessed his foe retreating, "No." It fired a web-line of its own and went off in pursuit. 

            Peter could hear the sound of another web-line connecting with the buildings behind him. "I can't detect him, I wonder if it works the other way around." He spotted a bridge between two buildings just ahead. "There's no time better than now." 

            From several blocks behind, Venom swung through the streets than even Spider-Man had ever managed. He turned a corner, expecting to see the hero just ahead but was quickly disappointed when his opponent turned out to be nowhere in sight. 

            "That coward, he can't run forever." Venom hissed furiously. He fired a line on a connecting bridge casually. Suddenly, Peter emerged from the bottom of the bridge, hidden in shadows, and tackled Venom. "Get off us!" 

            "Sure, right after I do some reconstructive surgery on your face!" Peter exclaimed slamming his fist into Venom's head with everything he was worth. 

            The black abomination reeled from the blows while he and Peter tumbled to the ground helplessly. It wrapped its massive hand around Spider-Man's neck, "Sorry, no passengers allowed!" Venom threw Peter off him into the side of a building. The creature did what he could to fire another web-line and escape certain doom but failed. He crashed onto the street with incredible force, shaking the entire street on the moment of impact. 

            Peter emerged from the hole he had created in the side of an apartment building and looked at Venom's lifeless body on the street, "Got him." He leaped out of the building and down on the street where a crowd already collected to see what had happened. Peter approached the monster. 

            "It's Spider-Man." Someone called from the crowd. 

            "Call the Police on that freak!" 

            "He killed my brother!" 

            "We'd better get going before that psycho comes after us." 

            Peter stopped as he listened to the accusations. His heart ached with everyone. Things hadn't changed so much since the bite; he was still the same and so where they. He bent over and placed his hand on Venom's shoulder, "I wish you'd go back to wherever you came from." 

            Venom suddenly came to life, flipped back up to his feet and wrapped his arms around Peter. "We would love to, but we were expelled by that which we gave the most to!" He began to squeeze the life out of Peter. "Now we will take the most from him!" 

            In agony, Peter screamed, struggling against Venom's hold. Had it been anyone else, had it been Captain America, had it been DareDevil, or Iron-Man, the crowd would have came to help. With him, they merely watched. 

            "Die." Venom cried sadistically, "Die forever!" 

            Peter wriggled his hand from Venom's arm and fired a spray of webbing into his attacker's eyes. "Why?" He landed back on his feet as the creature moved away from him, ripping the webbing off his face. "Why did you come back?" 

            Venom snarled angrily at him, "You left us to die!" It said accusingly. "You played God with our lives like we were some tool to be discarded when you felt like it; we would have died for you." 

            "Oh yeah, that's why you're trying to kill me." Peter replied sarcastically while he tensed his muscles.

            "You left us for _her_." Venom stated bitterly, "We offered you so much." 

            "You took me over, what was I supposed to do!" Peter responded. 

            Venom grimaced, "Us? No, you let us in; with your condoning we did what was necessary. Maybe you've forgotten but there was a part of you that directed us, it's still in you, the part that you hide." 

            "No, you're wrong." Peter replied strongly, his voice shook weakly. 

            "Are we? When pushed you're no better than us, you have the same hate but the difference is you can't use it properly, we did that for you. After this the redhead dies, it will be our ultimate victory." 

            "No!" Peter roared and somersaulted towards Venom. He came down hard bringing both his fist on the monster's skull. 

            Venom merely flinched from the blow and retaliated with an uppercut that threw Spider-Man against a car, smashing the exterior. 

            Peter groaned and touched his back carefully. He winced from the gashes that showed themselves behind the torn back of his costume. Peter grabbed the car and raised it above his head. Taking in a deep breath he threw it towards Venom with all his might. 

            The car soared through the air, getting screams from the crowd. Venom roared and punched the car an instance before it hit him, sending the car back. 

            Peter was stunned and failed to react in time. The car slammed him throwing him against the side of a building while the car crashed into him, pinning him against the wall. 

Venom closed in sending pedestrians fleeing in all directions. Peter did his best to move the car but he was still weak from that last blow. 

            Venom stood over Peter menacingly and clasped both his hands around his head. "Ironic that our true consciousness began when our neck was snapped and yours will end the same way." 


	75. A Mirror into Darkness Part Five

Part Five

            Venom clasped his hands around Peter's throat, "This should be sweet." It began to apply pressure to the thin connection and cooed eagerly. Peter reached out desperately pounding the monster's face with his fist. 

            To its credit it seemed to absorb the blows and shrug them off without a moment's thought. 

            Peter gasped for air as he clasped Venom's skull in his hands and pushed with every ounce of strength in his battered body. He needed to get out of this, Venom was having a free-for-all and there was nothing he could do to stop him. 

            "Just let it come, Parker. This was inevitable, we all knew it." Venom said with a glimmer of madness in its eyes. 

            Peter roared vainly doing what he could to fend his attacker off, "Help me!" He screamed feeling the stress on his skull beginning to intensify. 

            "They won't help." Venom snickered, "They don't care about you. To them you're just a disposable freak, if it's not one costumed freak it's another." He shook his head disgusted, "All you ever had was us and you threw that away." 

            "Get off of me!" Peter demanded landing another reckless punch on Venom's face, "This doesn't have to be like this!" 

            Venom laughed, "You've gotten stupid; you should know what you took from us most of all. It has to be this way." Just a few more moments and Peter's skull would give up and crack open. "If you think this'll end here you're sadly mistaken. We're going to find that redhead and tear her limb from limb, who knows maybe she'll get a kick out of it." It leaned forward, "Something tells us, MJ's a little kinky." 

            "Argh!" Peter wrapped his arms around Venom's neck managing to get him in a headlock, "You'll never touch her!" He flung the symbiote into the wall behind him, shattering brick and steel. Mustering what strength he could he pushed the car away from him with his legs. 

            Slowly but surely, Peter rose back to his feet. The portion of his costume that covered his knees had been torn away revealing bloody legs underneath. He spun around and spotted Venom staggering back up. 

            "I'll kill you!" Spider-Man descended on Venom in moments with adrenaline pumping through his veins. He landed a right across the creature's jaw and followed up with an uppercut to his gut. 

            When Venom swung back instinctively, Peter ducked and snuck a blow in with a roundhouse kick. "There's nothing to you is there?" He blocked another attack and landed a mighty punch to Venom's forehead. "You're just a big blob of a temper tantrum that gets pissed when things don't go his way."

            Venom grabbed Peter's fist in his hand, "You don't know anything about us." It hit Peter with a punch to the lower portion of his jaw. "But we know about you!" 

            The crowd watched with interest as the battle between these two titans progressed. There was little emotional investment, Venom had done little to threaten them directly and they didn't care what happened to Spider-Man at the conclusion of this. 

            Peter fell frantically back down on the street like a rag-doll that had been tossed too high. Landing on his back he realized that one of his ribs where cracked. He wondered for a moment, in between of Venom's jabs and kicks, why the hell did he do this anymore? Would May really be disappointed if he ran and hid away from the world? She wouldn't want this. 

            The sounds of police sirens roaring down the streets was a welcome one. Peter smiled as he held his stomach painfully and the flashing lights beamed on his skin. "It's about time." He muttered. 

            Venom snarled, "No, Parker is ours!" It picked Spider-Man up by his ankle and pulled him off the ground. "Don't worry; we picked a special place for us to finish this." It moved towards a manhole and easily pulled the lid off, "Just rest, Parker, you might as well get you're strength back." 

            Seconds before the cops flooded the scene, Venom vanished beneath the streets with his prey in tow. 

            "We have a sighting!" One agent yelled loudly in the command center of a veritable fortress situated in the middle of New York City. 

            Jan rose up from the workstation where she had been coordinating efforts when members of S.H.I.E.L.D. stunned, "Where?" She demanded. 

            "Downtown in an incident with Spider-Man, the police already responded but they lost him!" The agent added. 

            Jan grimaced, "Spider-Man was involved?" 

            The Lizard emerged from the shadows in an ever-so-dramatic manner, seeming away and proud of his theatrics. "It'sss asss I predicted. The sssuit would never stray far from it'sss original hossst, their bond can never be broken." 

            "Get Iron-Man ready! Go to Condition Red!" Jan barked angrily, "The upgrades to his suit should make sure this ends quickly. I don't want a repeat of last time people so make sure we have our bases covered!"

            Sirens blared all over the interior of the base, "Iron-Man? I wasssn't aware he wasss a member of SsssH.I.E.L.D., intriguing." Lizard tapped his chin evaluating Jan intently. "I think I'll tag along with him for insurance." 

            Jan grimaced, "It's not necessary." 

            Lizard laughed, "I didn't asssk your permission, girl." He turned away from her with a smirk across his face. 

            "Don't walk through that door, Connors, you're still our property." Jan stated strongly. 

            "Fury wasss prideful too, look at where he ended up. I'll do asss I pleassse and you'll allow me becaussse without Venom I can't perfect my ssserum and you have nothing." Lizard hissed, "Thisss dissscusssion isss over." He left the command center carelessly assured of his newfound power. 

            He felt like he was being born again. Peter had been safe, wrapped in darkness and now he was being thrust into reality, a cruel place with crueler people in it. He rolled over on his back and found he was staring at a blinking light, long since devoid of purpose. 

            Peter raised his head and surveyed his surroundings. "Jeez, this just gets better and better." He was lying on train tracks in New York City's wonderful subway system. What little illumination there was down here was being provided by dim lights. 

            This section of track was abandoned if the dust that was disturbed with his every movement was any indication. "Venom?" He called out, "Are you there?" 

            "Where you are we will always be there." A voice responded from the darkness gleefully, "What do you think of our home? We were forced to hide here after you exiled us." 

            "Hey, I'm sure you could have done something with yourself if you tried, I hear Burger King is hiring." Peter replied. 

            Venom laughed back from the shadows constantly moving faster than Peter could listen. "That was funny. Although Brock disagrees with us." 

            "Brock?" Peter grimaced, "What's he got to do with anything?" 

            "No, I guess you couldn't have known. It's poetic justice in a way." Venom said lightly, "After we ran from your murderous rage, we came into contact with Brock and bonded almost immediately. Once we were in direct contact he did little to stop us." 

            "He's in there willingly?" Peter inquired brushing off dirt from the shredded exterior of his costume. 

            "Yes or at least what's left of him." Venom answered, "You see, Brock was never good for the bonding, it takes a certain kind of physiology and mental strength." Venom emerged from the darkness of the subway tunnel with his mask retracted, "Brock lacked both of these." 

            "Jesus Christ." Peter stammered staring at the suit's new host, "What have you done?" 

            "You were an ideal host, Parker. We're using this host as a sort of stepping stone along the way." Brock was no longer a man or at least his own man. His face looked like someone had run blades across it repeatedly, revealing torn muscle under his cheeks while the blackness of the suit poured into his wounds. Almost half of his jaw was gone revealing bone and his meaty throat. "He'll be gone soon but we can go on without him long enough to find a new host." 

            Peter gulped slowly, "Why are you keeping me alive." His heart had never pumped harder in his life. 

            Venom grinned, "We are going to attack you and we are not going to stop until one of is dead." 


	76. A Mirror into Darkness Part Six

Part Six

            The suit grew back over Brock's face replacing whatever human features were left with that of the abomination that stood before Spider-Man. It roared and charged in towards its prey. 

            Peter landed a mighty strike against Venom's cheek moments before the two impacted. It did little to stop the onslaught. The creature grabbed his foe in a bear hug and slammed both of them recklessly against the walls of the tunnel. Shrugging off all pain it began to pound Peter savagely wasting not one breath that could be used in its assault. 

            In desperation, Peter retaliated with a brief spray of webbing that slammed against Venom's eyes. "Chew on that." He flipped back up to his feet and strung kicks and punches together in a dazzling array that forced Venom into retreat as he struggled with the patch of web-fluid on his eyes. 

            "Back off web-head!" Venom swiped Peter away with his massive arm and pulled the webbing from his face. "Look at yourself." He said contemptuously as Spider-Man stumbled back up, "This whole superhero thing doesn't suit you; we know how miserable you are." 

            Peter clenched his jaw. He fired a web-line that connected with the roof of the tunnel. He tugged on it and immediately the elastic fiber had him crashing into Venom. The creature slammed against the side of a wall, cracking the stone until it came down like rubble. 

            Acting on adrenaline, Peter lashed out at Venom with every bit of force. _Keep hitting him! Can't stop for a second, just keep hitting him. _

            Venom reached out and clasped Peter's neck in his hands. His lips curled to reveal a deadly set of razor-sharp teeth, "Stupid move." 

            Gwen Stacy waited in her living room, dressed nicely, looking like an angel. Except for an annoyed expression on her face you wouldn't have realized something was amiss. 

            "Maybe he couldn't come." Her father said through the hallway on his way towards the kitchen for a snack while trying to lift her daughter's mood. "Parker will be here." He then mumbled below his breath, "For his sake if nothing else." 

            "How could he stand me up?" Gwen asked herself in a silent sort of shock. "What could be so important that he couldn't call me?" She said perplexed by his negligible absence. "Mary Jane that bit-." 

            The phone rang interrupting her exclamation. Captain Stacy moved out of the kitchen while finishing a slice of salami. "Hello?" He asked pressing the phone against his face. "Yeah, I'm here, what's up?" 

            He grimaced, "You've got to be kidding." 

            Gwen turned to her father, "What's going on?" 

            He looked at her oddly, his eyes full of trepidation and concern, "World War III." 

            "Everybody run!" One man yelled standing on the platform while already heeding his own advice. 

            The subway train flew across the station shredding apart anything and anyone unlucky enough to be in its path. Pedestrians scattered in every direction, some escaped while others found themselves caught like rats. 

            "Stop this, Venom!" Peter roared dodging attacks from his foe. "There's too many people here, I'll fight you, leave them out of this." 

            The monster was too far gone; he was trapped in a bloodlust he could hardly control. Their fight had moved from the abandoned tunnels into the more populated areas despite Peter's best efforts. 

            "Stop!" Peter pleaded, "Venom, control yourself!" He was caught by one of the latter's fists and thrown against the side of an overturned subway car. 

            Venom wasted no time closing in on Spider-Man. He wrapped his hand around Peter's skull and proceeded to ram it against the side of the car. He laughed sadistically, "Die!" He roared, "Die!" 

            Peter landed a mighty uppercut. The blow sent Venom through the roof of the subway and out onto the streets. Venom's exit left a hole in the roof that seemed as if a meteor had just landed, "Crap." He mumbled realizing his mistake. He fired a web-line quickly following. 

            The moment he emerged through the breach in the asphalt separating the street from the subway below he realized he had made another mistake. Venom hurtled the jeep towards Spider-Man. He cheered primitively when the two collided in an explosion of glass and steel. 

            Peter was thrown into the lobby of an office building, the jeep slammed against the wall while he managed to slip underneath and skid across the ground before coming to a stop. 

            That tingling sensation rippled through his body warning him of the gas leaking from the jeep. He moved feebly in an attempt to escape the oncoming carnage. The jeep exploded throwing Peter back out onto the street 

            Venom moved over his prey, his eyes staring at the mask and the face that he knew so well underneath it. Spider-Man's costume was nothing but patches of fabric held together by a few strands. The mask, still serving its purpose, looked as if it had been shot full of bullets, His hair poked through hole and cuts while his eyes could be seen through the shattered lenses. 

            "So much is being wasted. We're losing as much as you are." Venom stated sadly.

            "I highly doubt that." Peter replied skeptically while blood poured out from his wounds. 

            Venom raised his fist menacingly, "This has gone on for long enough. We're going to end this. Part of us has feared this moment." He sighed, "Goodbye." Suddenly, a bolt of crimson energy enveloped Venom's hand forcing the monster to retract it , "Ahh!" Venom clasped his hand almost whimpering. "Who the hell did that?" He turned around and his face turned from that of total anger to utter astonishment. 

            Just a few yards down the street stood the Lizard while Iron-Man hovered above the ground by a couple of feet. "If it isssn't that ssssuit we've been missssing. Ssssurely you haven't forgotten me." 

            Venom grimaced, "This isn't your fight, Connors! Get the hell out of here! We've beaten S.H.I.E.L.D." 

            "Correction you beat Fury, we never finissshed what we ssstarted." The Lizard stated confidently. "Now you've had your fun, it'sss time to come home." 

            Iron-Man charged his sonic blasters, "Let's just end this!" He bathed Venom in a wave of sound bringing the creature to its knees in moments. 

            Lizard laughed, "How far the mighty have fallen, eh?" His eye suddenly spotted Spider-Man lying motionless on the street beside Venom. "Now isssn't thisss a pleasssent sssuprissse. Contact HQ and tell them to pick up their preciousss sssymbiote. I have sssome busssinesss to complete to with an old friend of mine." 


	77. A Mirror into Darkness Part Seven

Part Seven

            Peter rolled over despite the fact that every one of his muscles ached. He took a breath of air and slowly opened his eyes. He expected to see Venom standing there victorious and savoring the moment. 

            He couldn't win, it was over. Peter grimaced at the thought but gulped as he faced reality. Venom had beaten him soundly. His eyes focused on the reptilian face staring at him. "Jeez, is there some kind of promotional offer I didn't hear about?" 

            The Lizard smirked, "I sssee pain hasssn't ruined your good humor. How have thingsss been Parker?" 

            "Oh you know; same old, same old." Peter answered moving a little so that he could lean against some wreckage, "Looking great, Connors, lost some weight I see." 

            "Hilariousss to the end." The Lizard pointed towards Venom writhing in agony, "Sssee that? Your mighty nemesssisss hasss been defeated. It'sss going to be a real treat to ssstudy him and manipulate it'sss geneticsss to sssuit my needsss." He whispered, "Sss.H.I.E.L.D. thinksss they have me under control but it'sss I who am in command. Thisss isss jussst but one ssstep in my ultimate goal: domination." The Lizard reached out, "In a way I'm doing you a favor by ending thisss." 

            The blare of the noise created by the sonic blasters ceased suddenly. The Lizard turned around, "Why have you ssstopped?" 

            Iron-Man grimaced, "The suits down, I think it's dead." He said pointing to Venom who'd collapsed by now. 

            "No, you fool! Open fire!" The Lizard roared. 

            Venom came to life suddenly and fired a burst of his deadly webbing. The line smashed straight through Iron-Man's chest puncturing the body inside. Venom snickered, "Nice try, Connors, but it'll take more than that to take us down!" He tightened his hold of the line and swung it and Iron-Man still connected to the other end into the side of a building. 

            The agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. armored exterior suffered a cataclysmic failure in it's power system and was incinerated instantly when his suit exploded taking half the building with him in his fiery death. 

            Lizard hissed angrily at the cloud of black smoke rising from the ruins of the building. He turned his eyes slowly towards Venom, "Blassst you." 

            Venom smiled, "Let's do this!" 

            The two monsters charged at one another roaring furiously. The streets had already been abandoned, all for the better. Each opponent leaped at the other colliding in mid-air. Lizard landed two blows into the symbiote's ribs and swung his tail around. The massive tree-like appendage slammed Venom into a light-pole that snapped when he landed against it. 

            Venom quickly rose back to his feet, a quiet snarl emanating from his lips. He reached down for the street and picked up the fallen street-lamp. Drawing upon his massive strength he swung the pole scoring a successful blow on Lizard. 

            The latter immediately crashed straight through a car thus turning the battle in Venom's favor. Lizard shook off the ringing in his skull and emerged from the ruined vehicle. He roared menacingly and circled the symbiote. 

            Venom grimaced and impatiently leapt for Lizard. They collided in an explosion of anger and hate. They rolled along the ground struggling for some sort of control. "You should know when to give up, Connors. We beat you the last time we tangled." 

            "I underessstimated you." Lizard slipped his tail under Venom's back and wrapped the long appendage around his waste, "I won't make the sssame missstake again!" He flung Venom through a fire hydrant, sending a steady stream of water into the streets. 

            Venom shook his head, "You're irritating us, Connors!" He rose up only to be pounded back by his reptilian enemy. Lizard slugged the symbiote across the jaw with a right and then landed a blow to the gut with his left. 

            "How much damage can you take?" Lizard inquired ramming his head into Venom's chin shattering bone. "How much more can your hossst take before you're forccced to run like the parassite you are? I intend to find out." 

            Venom groaned under the attack. He fired of a burst of webbing but totally missed and was decked by Lizard in short order. 

            The two combatants moved down the street, each attacking and defending with equal ferocity. Lizard swiped his tail around towards Venom who jumped over it and landed a dropkick on his opponent. 

            The Lizard was thrown aside from the force of the blow and crashed into a car ripping the exterior apart. For a moment Lizard's world was out of focus, everything had been doubled. He shook his head forced his eyes to refocus. Lizard emerged from the torn car wearily only to hear an awful noise.

            The drip of leaking gasoline pervaded the very air around him. He could see the end of it seem to branch off into a small patch of fire created when Iron-Man died in his impressive lightshow. "No!"

            The car exploded enveloping Lizard in its fiery wrath. Venom hissed with a grin on his face. The ball of intense heat that rose from the automobile cast the street in an orange tint. "HAHAHA!" Venom clapped his hands together, "Connors is dead; we've done it, Parker could never beat you, but we have!" His joyful calls echoed off into the cold night. 

            From the raging flames emerged Lizard as if he survived only to wipe the grin from Venom's face. If that was the case he was successful. His body was covered in burnt flesh, his skin was as black as ash yet somehow, to Venom's surprise, he stood. 

            "It won't be that easssy." Lizard clenched his fist and tensed his incredibly muscular body. There was no mistaking his face was that of a predator prepared to go down fighting either way. 

            Venom roared and lashed out at his foe. The two met in a clash of power and rage that threatened to shake the very city down to its foundation. 

            Peter Parker had escaped the battle with his life. Somehow, providence had watched over him. He climbed alongside the wall exhausted but still breathing and thankful of it. Peter resented leaving but in his current state he was no match for both the Lizard and Venom. 

            He spotted the open window he had been watching out for and moved towards it. This doctor seemed to make a habit of embracing the cold rush of air whenever it moved in. His costume was in tatters, it barely hid who he was. "One of these days, I'm going to need to make this out of something besides that cloth in the grocery store down the block." 

            Peter entered the room, barely standing but determined to see this through. Venom was his problem, a creature born of the darkness within him. Venom was the personification of every greedy and selfish instinct in him, the instincts that had gotten Aunt May killed. 

            He spotted the doctor, the only man that could help him. "Dr. Octavius." Peter said quietly as Otto rose from his workbench, "I'm sorry to bother you again, I need your help." He held out his hand and the small black fragment of the suit that had been blown off in one of the explosions. 

            "Help with what." Otto Octavius inquired behind his black spectacles, almost delighted at the hero's presence at his modest home. 

            "I need you to help me kill this thing." Peter replied determined to see this through, Venom had to go down. 


	78. A Mirror into Darkness Part Eight

Part Eight

            Manhattan was in flames. Smoke poured from the streets like blood seeping from the wounds of an injured creature. The moon was beginning to give way to the sun, the night had nearly ended. 

            Venom raised the city bus over his head. He groaned under the weight but stood strong. He flung the massive automobile towards the Lizard standing over a pile of debris. 

            The Lizard jumped vertically into the air and straightened his body out so that he passed straight through the bus, smashing the windows with his entry and exit. The bus collided against the wall of an apartment building ripping through the bricks and concrete. 

            "This is going nowhere!" Venom roared, "Crawl back to your hole, Connors. We have more important matters to handle!" 

            "I assssure you, nothing isss more important than I!" The Lizard replied furiously. His body was a maze of wounds and gashes. The green hide that protected him was soaked in blood yet he still fought on. "No excussses you pathetic tick, we finisssh thisss!" 

            With those words a building several blocks down the street which they had fought in collapsed from the damage their battle had wrought. Smoke flooded into the streets sending survivors every which way. 

            Venom fired off a web-line that rammed itself straight through Lizard's chest. The latter grabbed the line in pain and pulled it and Venom towards him. "It won't be that easy, for either of us." 

            "This is very interesting." Otto remarked staring at the black fragment under the microscope in his study, "Very interesting." 

            Peter wrapped bandages around his arms and chests with meticulous care. "It's very interesting right up until it tries to kill you." 

            Otto laughed, "I suppose so." He smiled gently, "The creature's a symbiote? It just bonded with the rat cells I introduced. Quite amazing, the rate of bonding is unheard of. You don't suppose I could get a larger sample, do you?" 

            "I'll look into it _after_ I beat the snot out of Venom. You found any weaknesses?" Peter inquired. 

            "Well you've already told me it hates sonic noise and it seems adverse to high temperatures. The creature nearly jumped off the dish when I placed a flame under the glass." Otto rubbed his jaw tapping into his brilliant mind in search of an answer. After a moment he frowned and returned to the microscope, "I may need more time." 

            Peter flexed his arm and winced in pain and what may be a torn muscle. A large crashing noise came from the city outside the window. "You'd better hurry; I don't know how much more Manhattan can take." 

            The Lizard raised the torn remnants of motorcycle over his heads and flung it into the gut of his unstoppable opponent. 

            Venom shrugged the attack off and laughed menacingly, "Are you getting desperate, Connors?" 

            "Not at all." The Frankenstein-like monster replied trying to sound confident even though his heart was threatening to leave his chest, it was pumping blood to his wounded body as hard as it could. 

            From the implant in his brain he could hear members of S.H.I.E.L.D talking back and forth trying to keep up with the influx of news. "Connors, where are you, damn it!" Jan asked her tone rather harsh. 

            "I could asssk you the sssame quessstion." The Lizard said deflecting one of Venom's blows and landing an uppercut on Venom's jaw sending the monster into the side of a grocery store on a street corner. 

            The sun has risen, it was morning in the city and the battle showed no signs of ending. They were evenly matched and evenly determined to leave this engagement alive and their enemy a fallen corpse. 

            "We can barely keep up with your movements!" Jan replied angrily, it sounded as if she was onboard a helicopter. "Hold on, stay still for a second we're getting a signal from your tracker." 

            Venom tagged Lizard across the jaw and one of his impressively sharp teeth landed on the ground covered in blood. "Easssier ssaid than done." The Lizard grabbed Venom by his neck and slammed him against a light pole. 

            "We've got you, Connors." Jan reported excitedly. She was young, inexperienced. Fury would have never allowed such emotion to come through over an open channel, not with the men listening. "We're on our way; ETA is twenty minutes. Just hold him there." 

            Mary Jane walked up the steps from the warm basement of the Parker home wearily dressed in her striped pajamas. She rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden light. She had slept well, tired from completing her science midterms. The loud knocking on the front door had woken her and she felt like giving the person responsible a good piece of her mind. 

            She opened the door considerably irritated and not afraid to show it. "Gwen?" MJ said perplexed at seeing the blond standing on the other side of the door looking just as annoyed. "Do you have any idea how early it is?" 

            "Hello, MJ, is Peter here?" She asked. 

            "I don't know, I went to sleep early I assumed he had come back later in the night." MJ answered hiding whatever jealousy and protectiveness she was feeling well enough for Gwen not to notice. 

            Gwen sighed, "Oh. Well if he's here I'll wait here until he wakes up. We need to have a good long talk." 

            MJ frowned, angered at what she perceived to be her competition, "Do you want to sit down?" 

            "Thanks." She replied awkwardly. Gwen moved over to the couch situated in front of the television, "Do you mind?" 

            "No, I-I just woke up." MJ said before a very loud yawn escaped her lips despite any effort that she made. 

            Gwen nodded, "So you haven't heard? Manhattan's become a war zone. They say Spider-Man got the worst of it."  

            "What?" She asked concerned suddenly as any remaining feeling of laziness was expunged from her body in moments and adrenaline began to pump through her body. "What are you talking about?" 

            "Look." She said turning the television on, "It's on all the channels." 

            The anchor looked exhausted from a long night and any lack of make-up to make her look attractive for the viewers was obviously missing. A lot of fantasies would be ruined this morning. "The police have asked for anyone with medical training to report to the designated centers immediately. If you're just tuning in this is the situation: Late last night, the known vigilante Spider-Man and another unknown individual, perhaps a mutant, began attacking one another in the city streets. This engagement ended with Spider-Man being defeated according to eye witnesses but a third individual who government officials report as a known mutant formerly Dr. Curt Connors, most notorious for the deadly Zoo slayings last summer in Florida and who was last reported to be in a special maximum security prison. Already, the city estimates over a dozen dead and property damage in the millions." 

            MJ grimaced her face had become like stone. "They don't say what happened to Spider-Man! Why didn't they say anything?" 

            Gwen shrugged, "I don't know. They said he got beaten, I guess that mean's he's dead." 

            "This is the first image taken of the unknown aggressor." The Anchor said before an image was splayed across the screen. 

            MJ's mouth hung open. She had seen that black face before, those white eyes, that symbol over its hateful heart. "Oh my God." 

            Peter finished stitching his costume up. Though it was visibly beaten and somewhat make-shift and of poor quality it was once more whole. "Thanks, Doc Ock for the cloth and needle." He said pulling the mask back over his face. 

            It was odd but for some reason he felt comfortable here. He and Octavius shared a common bond for science and knowledge; they understood the other despite several fundamental differences between them. Besides, Ock had already seen his face on that night he tangled with Electro. 

            "How's the analysis coming along?" Peter inquired stepping over towards Otto fully geared out in his costume. He still was concerned at how little web-fluid was left in his shooters.  

            "It's been most difficult but I believe I've found a weakness in the sample." Otto said with a grin indicating the pride he must be feeling at his accomplishment. "Quite simply the sample feeds off of adrenaline."        

            "Adrenaline?" Peter asked, "Of course, that's why it's so aggressive. It keeps you on the edge to feed itself." Though it had been an emotional experience the scientist in him appreciated the evolution the symbiote.  "So I need to find a way to cut that source off; that should weaken the suit." 

            "I have already found a way." Otto raised a medical syringe in his hands full of some clear liquid, "This is an adrenaline blocker. You'll need to find a way to get close enough to use it, not easy at all I imagine." 

            "Brother, you have no idea." Peter replied grabbing the syringe, "But thanks, you've given me a fighting chance which is more than I came into that fight with." He moved towards the window, "Remind me to nominate you for the Nobel Prize if this works will you?" 

            Otto laughed, "I will." 


	79. A Mirror into Darkness Part Nine

Part Nine

             Venom and Lizard collided against a bus car smashing the exterior. The force of the impact sent deadly shrapnel in every direction. New York City had become a ghost town with those hiding in their homes praying that the battle wouldn't reach them.

            Each monster fell on the ground facing the other, blood pouring from their mouths and collecting at their feet. Venom quickly rose back to his feet and backed off cautiously. 

            The Lizard rose as well but found he was limping. Upon closer inspection he was dismayed to find the bone was shattered and that the skin hung on it by several strands of flesh. He hissed in pain and clutched the wound as blood seeped out from the torn muscle. 

            He didn't notice Venom's approach and was dealt a blow across the jaw for his carelessness. Lizard tumbled on the ground and crashed against the hood of a jeep. 

            "You're finished, Connors." Venom declared staring at the Lizard's injury, "You never had a chance; we're too good for you." 

            The Lizard managed to spring forward and swipe Venom with his tail throwing him into a newspaper stand. "I need not fear your threatsss, you wassste too much time gloating." 

            Both creatures launched what assaults they could. Venom slammed his right against Lizard while the reptilian abomination smashed both his fist against Venom's battered jaw. 

            Jan stared out of the cockpit of the helicopter. The pilot turned the corner and immediately they were greeted by the sight of the Lizard and Venom tearing each other apart in the city streets. "Christ, look at that." 

            The block had been literally torn apart by the feud. The pilot could barely see through the smoke bellowing from nearly every building around them. 

            "Bring us in close and charge the sonic gun. I'll fire and then you deploy the electron-field when the suit has been disabled." Jan stated. 

            The pilot nodded, "Understood." He jerked the joystick down and the chopper descended. Without warning, a flash of red and blue leaped past the cockpit also heading for the battle. "Wow! What the hell was that?" 

            Jan sneered at the figure entering the battle. "Spider-Man." 

            The Lizard wrapped his tail around Venom's neck and mercilessly began to strangle the life out of him. "Not asss defensssless as you would have hoped, eh?" A smirk wrapped across his lips. His mind had almost reached its most feral state yet. 

            Any hopes of capturing him or S.H.I.E.L.D. arriving in time had evaporated. The only motive on Lizard's mind was killing his unstoppable opponent. "What!" He blurted. 

            Spider-Man came down slamming both his feet on Lizard and hopping off landing a few feet from him. The latter collapsed to the ground to stunned to even react with cries of pain. 

            Venom was freed from Lizard's grasp and fell down to his knees gasping for air. It only took a moment for him to recover. "Parker, you came back for us?" He stood back up with blood streaming from a gash on his forehead that had yet to heal. "We're impressed." It said sarcastically.

            "Well, I didn't want Connors here to hog all the action." Peter replied concealing the syringe in a small web-pouch in his hands. He did what he could to hide the terror that threatened to overtake him. There was no denying it, he was afraid. 

            Venom charged at his prey suddenly gaining a second wind at his appearance. Peter backed off and dodged the initial charge. "Got to keep moving; I have to be smarter this time." 

            Peter landed a glancing strike with a few kicks that kept Venom nipping at Peter's heels. He moved from the street towards the sidewalk luring Venom into closer quarters. Like a puppy the symbiote followed. 

            Venom landed in front of Peter using his superior strength. "We'll eat your flesh!" 

            "Somebody's been watching a little too much _Freddy Krueger_ movies." Peter replied landing a powerful uppercut that forced Venom back a few steps. 

            With his rage building up to a breaking point Venom lashed out swing his fist as hard as he could. Peter easily dodged such a clumsy move and landed a few painful jabs into Venom's ribcage. 

            Gwen Stacy kept her eyes focused on the news reports each one more outlandish than the last. In the other room, Mary Jane could barely keep from vomiting. Her chest felt as if someone was squeezing the air out of her. It was like drowning. 

            "I'm just going to wake up, Pete." Gwen said finally becoming impatient with all this waiting. 

            "No!" MJ yelled from the kitchen into the living room. "He usually sleeps late. Just g-give him time." A tear streamed down from her face. She wiped it away as hard as she could. Uncle Ben was still sleeping; he'd be a nervous wreck when he saw this. 

            "Hey, MJ, look at this." Gwen called casually. 

            She brushed away a few strands of glorious red hair from her face. She looked totally disheveled. She wore her grief on her sleeves practically. "What?" MJ asked hiding her emotional level. 

            "Spider-Man just showed up." Gwen said pointing to the television. The image was from a news chopper flying over a street that resembled something from a textbook photo of Germany after the war. 

            MJ's face changed from misery to excitement. "Yes!" She roared happily. The feed given showed Spider-Man pounding Venom back, "Yes-yes-yes!" MJ hopped up and down laughing. Then she noticed Gwen was staring at her. She calmed herself down and then shrugged, "Sorry, I just sort of have a thing for him." 

            "Oh." 

            Suddenly, Venom seemed to have grabbed Spider-Man's fist. MJ's eye widened, "Come on." 

            "You're doing better Parker." Venom said crunching Peter's hand in his fist. "Good, we want this to be nice and sweet." With his free hand he slammed Peter in the face throwing him against the side of a car. 

            Glass was shattered the exterior was deformed with his impact. Venom leapt towards Peter without warning. Relying on instinct he managed to barely dodge it. For a moment Venom was up against the car, confused. This was the best shot he had gotten so far. 

            Peter slammed the syringe into Venom's arm and injected the adrenaline blocker into his bloodstream. "How's that taste." 

            "What was that?" Venom swiped Peter away from him and ripped the syringe from his arm. "Your pathetic trips won't stop us!" He took a step towards his quarry only to be stopped when the street started to spin. "What is this?" He shook his head trying to regain his balance. "Wh-what did you do to me?" 

            "Put you out of commission, Brock." Peter took a step towards him confidently. "You're finished." 

            Venom lashed out angrily, "No, you can't beat us!" He swung his arm only for Peter to dodge it and land an elbow to his face. He stumbled back but attacked again and met with similar results but no with a kick to the jaw. "No, please, we were supposed to win! We're stronger!" 

            "You're a child." Peter wrapped his hand around Venom's neck and picked the symbiote from off the ground. "You just look for attention and devotion because you were never able to stand on your two feet. Well, I'm going to solve your problems for you." He closed his fist and pulled it back, "This ends here, Venom." 

            "No, please." Venom covered his face as best as he could, "We don't want to die. Mercy, please." 

            "Mercy?" Peter roared, "You want mercy! After everything you've done, you want mercy?" He shook his head angrily, "No! I am going to kill you! You tried to take everything I love! Now I'm going to repay the favor." 


	80. A Mirror into Darkness Part Ten

Part Ten

            MJ grimaced at the television screen and the image that was being displayed. "What's he going to do?"

            "Kill him." Gwen responded wearily, "I'm going to go see Peter." She stated rising up from the couch bored with the news feed. 

            "No!" MJ barked, "Don't you dare leave this room!" 

            Gwen slowly moved back towards the couch with a blank stare on her face, shocked at the sudden outburst. "Okay." 

            Peter stared into Venom's cold white eyes. There was no humanity in that face; there was no reason to hold back. He'd be destroying a monster of pure hate, it had wanted the same. 

            Peter wanted this. It brought a smile to his lips hidden behind the mask. His entire body tenses, his veins pumping with adrenaline.

            "Are you enjoying yourself?" Venom asked plainly showing no fear at his impending death, "You see? We are more connected than you'd admit." 

            "What?" He asked meekly and then saw his own reflection in Venom's eye. It was not the face that he woke up too; it belonged to the one that he fought against even now. "You're right, I am enjoying this." He admitted. 

            Venom snickered, "Then finish this!" 

            Peter readied his fist for the final blow but found the motion suddenly hollow. "No." He murmured. 

            "What do you mean no? You want to destroy us! Do so!" Venom roared rather frustrated. 

            "I can't." Peter dropped Venom, who lay on the ground like an angry child, "That's not who I am. I don't kill in cold blood, _you_ do." He shook his head, "It was pretty sick and twisted plan you had there. Get me so furious that I'd kill Brock leaving me open to you, to be bonded again." 

            The monster shook his head from side to side, "No, that's not it." Venom frowned, "We'll kill you! We swear it!" 

            Peter scoffed at the threat, "That's your problem isn't it. You need to be let in; if I kill you it'll be giving in to that taint that you left inside me. I'll be accepting you. No way, go back to whatever pit you snuck out of because I'm not interested." 

            "No!" A tendril lashed out from Venom's torso, "We'll show you! You need us!" The tendril reached out and formed a sharp end that it stabbed into the skull of Spider-Man. "You'll see!" 

            Peter reached for the tendril suddenly but found his arms too heavy. The world around him became a sea of quicksand with which he slipped into. 

            Jan watched from out the cockpit the battle progress as the helicopter finally moved into position. 

            "The gun will be fully charged in six minutes." Reported the pilot as he wrestled with the joystick, "I'm getting reports the police will be here in eight." 

            "Where the hell is Connors?" Jan inquired. 

            The pilot shrugged, "Beats me." 

            Jan sighed, "That blasted overgrown iguana. He gets a little bloody nose and he runs away!" 

            Peter found himself in the halls of his high school. He was late but he couldn't remember for which class. He ran down the corridor towards the classroom just beyond his reach. Along the way he ran into Flash Thompson leaning against the wall quietly. 

            "How are you doing, man?" Peter inquired lightly. 

            "Not good." Flash responded, "I just realized what a loser you are." 

            Peter grimaced, "What?" 

            Flash closed his fist, "You'll always be a weak loser!" He swung it widely stumbling forward with his clumsy attack. 

            "Hey!" Peter prepared to dodge the blow but found he was too slow. None of his agility remained; he was powerless to avoid the oncoming fist. Flash made contact with the side of his face. 

            Peter slammed against a locker and collapsed on the floor of the corridor. He rolled over on his back as gasped for air. "Why?" 

            "You're just too weak." Flash stomped his boot on his schoolmate's face. 

            Peter was thrown straight through the floor. He came crashing down on a rooftop somewhere in New York City. A cloud of smoke enveloped him. He clumsily broke through it only to find the source. 

            "Well, if it isn't, Spider-Man!" The Green Goblin cackled madly, "I told you I'd found out who you were and I have, Mr. Parker." 

            "No." Peter stammered, "No!"  
            "Peter." A voice echoed along the sound of wind passing by him, "Eventually he'll win. You know it. Embrace your only hope." 

            The Goblin grinned behind that hideous exterior, "You couldn't stop me; you couldn't protect your loved ones; not alone." He flung a pumpkin bomb that landed inches from Peter's feet. 

            He leapt off the side of the building moments before the explosion. Peter could only scream as he fell down towards the street, he was vulnerable, alone. 

            Peter stepped through the front door of an apartment. "Hello, MJ?"

            The television was playing. A commercial for some sort of aid had a spokesman sprouting out testimony from people their group had aided. "How well can you trust those you love? Find out and if you need help, we are here." 

            "Hello?" He stepped into the bedroom only to stumble back at what he saw. "What's going on?" 

            What he found was bizarre, something only a nightmare could have conjured up. "Oh, hi, Pete, we and the girls were waiting for you and we got a little sleepy." Ben Parker said jovially as he lay in bed with Gwen and MJ. "You can't blame an old man can you?" 

            Peter barged out of the room for the exit. The spokesman was still pitching for the aid. "Nobody knows you as well as we do, you can't trust anyone really, we know you and we'd never do anything to lose your trust." He stepped through the exit. 

            The Lizard smashed him through the table inside the classroom. "Mr. Parker, you are late!" He hissed angrily, "Do you have any idea what time it is." 

            "Sorry, Mr. Connors, I guess I overslept." Peter said groaning from the pain in his side. 

            "No excuse!" The Lizard rammed Peter's head against the chalkboard, "After all the time I helped you get that scholarship I'd just think you'd be a little bit more considerate." He sighed, "Never mind, just leave and have fun with Mary Jane and Gwen, I think I saw them talking to than uncle of yours." 

            He wrapped his tail around Peter's neck and threw him out an open window. 

            Peter found himself in a corridor. It was horribly familiar. The sound of someone running out of an office filled his head. "No, please not this." 

            A burglar began to run down the hallway in slow motion headed for the exit. He knew what would happen if he stayed here. Peter tried to intervene but found his feet were nailed to the ground. "No!" He screamed helplessly. 

            "We can stop him for you! We can save Aunt May! You need us! Do you want our help?" 

            Peter clenched his teeth; he tried to move again only failing. "Yes, I need you!" 

            Just a few feet from the exit, the burglar was stopped dead in his tracks. Venom exploded from the wall and clasped his hand around the burglar's head. "He dies now!" Venom smashed the burglar's head against the wall. 

            "It's over." Venom turned to Peter, "We could have saved her. We could have removed the Goblin; we could get you MJ forever." He reached his hand out to Peter, "Take our hand and take back your life." 

            "You, why is it always you?" Peter asked feebly. 

            Venom smiled, "We are two sides of the same coin, forever joined in our union. We are each other."     

            Ben emerged from the shadows of the corridor, "Take his hand. It's for the best; May would have wanted you to be happy." 

            Gwen joined him, "I'll stand by you no matter what." 

            Harry arrived, "Be a true friend, Pete." 

            Finally, MJ made an appearance, "Please, this is for us." 

            "See?" Venom nodded slowly, "This is your last chance, Parker. Don't give it up." 

            Peter stared into MJ's eyes and for a moment, for her sake he reached out towards Venom. 

            "Take our hand." 

            Peter frowned as his mind finally began to analyze. He approached the problem like a scientist taking the various elements and putting them together. "This isn't right." Peter stared at Venom accusingly, "This is a trick!" 

            "No. Accept me; it's your only chance for happiness, for safety! Why won't you let us protect you?" 

            Peter shook his head, "Because I don't want you. I have something you can have, the love of another person, peace of mind, my individuality. No, I won't give it up." 

            Venom stomped his feet making the apparitions vanish, "There's more at stake than your damned principles. You can lose them all, MJ, Ben, Gwen, Flash, Harry, Nor-." 

            "My soul?" Peter asked quietly. 

            "Fine, that's how it will be." Venom's body posture became that of a predator ready to attack. Peter suddenly found himself in costume. "We tried, now we will destroy you! This may not be reality but your mind can still be shattered!" 

            Venom smashed Peter through a wall furiously. 

            Peter flipped back to his feet. "Come on! I'm ready for this!" He declared as Venom entered the room. He landed a dropkick on the symbiote's head forcing him to stumble back. 

            Across the room, the Lizard sat behind his desk, "Please be quiet, Mr. Parker, I am in the middle of class." Peter turned to the room to find an entire mockup of his classmates all gathered together. 

            Suddenly, all of the figures melted together into a black ooze. "What the hell is that?" The figures molded together to form a new Venom.

            Peter looked to the original who sadistically grinned at him. Both Venoms lunged towards their prey. 

            The first missed his strike, leaving Peter open to land a roundhouse kick sending it tumbling down. The second managed to smash Peter's jaw with a mighty uppercut. 

            Peter came crashing into yet another room. Ben was hugging Gwen and MJ but stopped upon seeing his nephew lying on the ground struggling to stand, "Peter, I'm trying to have some fun here. Just let yourself back out." The Venom pair wasted no time entering the room

            Taking no heed from the old man's complaints, Peter stretched both his legs out and twirled his body creating a twister effect that smacked one of the Venoms aside as he rose to his feet. 

            Ben, Gwen and MJ melted and then formed together, creating yet a new lethal Venom for Spider-Man to combat. 

            Peter spotted it getting ready to pounce. He contorted his body as it flew by his body and smacked itself against another Venom throwing both out through a wall. 

            The remaining Venom assaulted Peter savagely. The first blow threw Peter off his feet but he managed to get back on his feet. He elbowed Venom in the face and used his opponent's moment of pain to lay down a thick layer of webbing. 

            He didn't notice the other two Venoms as they returned to the room. They both grabbed him and took him out through the other wall of the apartment. Peter fired a web-line ending up on the side of some imaginary gothic tower that Venom had created. He saw the other two Venoms splash on the floor. 

            "At least I don't have to deal with them." Peter murmured. Then the ground began to rumble. "Nuts." 

            The street exploded revealing the massive Venom who towered over the city. "We won't lose to you!" He roared passionately. 

            "Mind over matter, in here those are the rules." Peter clenched both his fist, "I can beat this guy." He pushed off the tower as hard as he could heading straight for his foe. Venom pulled his hand back and then let it forward with massive force. 

            Back in reality nothing had calmed down. "We're just about ready!" The pilot remarked. "Man, what the hell is wrong with those two." 

            Spider-Man and Venom stood next to one another connected by the tendril each shaking painfully. 

            "Who cares?" Jan blared, "All that matters is that we get that suit. It means everything to the _Operation_." 

            "Look!" The pilot said pointing at the two. 

            Venom suddenly screamed in agony. The tendril broke away from Peter and receded into him. His roar was a pitiful one, yelled moments before collapsing to the ground. The symbiote began to leave Brock, or what was left of him. As the symbiote ran from its former host all that was left was a skeleton, sucked dry of its life and humanity. 

            Peter landed on his knees and watched the symbiote run away. He could barely move and even if he had been able to he had no idea how to stop that creature from escaping. 

            He was stunned when it stopped dead in its tracks and seemed to twist in pain. Peter spotted the helicopter landed on the street from which a sonic pitch that he only now heard covered the black slime. 

            "Crap, not these guys again." Peter mumbled to himself weakly. He had run into them twice already, the second time killing their leader Fury while under the control of the suit. "They must still have a hard-on for the symbiote."  

            He could see what seemed to be the lady-in-charge giving the order to open fire. The street around Peter was littered with bullets. Shells zipped through the air from the chopper at him. "That's my cue to exit." He fired a web-line and soared away from the scene. 

            Peter made sure he was out of their range and landed on a rooftop overlooking the scene. He resisted letting these weirdos get that thing but he was too tired to do anything about it. "Damn." 

            Jan watched as her men placed the symbiote inside a capsule while the sonic emitters kept it sedated. She could hear the police coming. "Time for us to vanish before people start asking questions." Jan stared at the battered city around her, "At least more questions than they'll ask already." 

            She watched as the capsule was loaded onto the chopper, "Be careful with that thing." 

            "Indeed." The Lizard said as he approached Jan, "I expect that in my lab two hoursss after we land." 

            "Where the hell were you? If Spider-Man hadn't been here, we would have lost the suit!" 

            The Lizard sneered at Jan, "Be quiet." He walked onto the chopper just as Jan closed the door and gave the signal for take-off, "When we return to bassse I think we ssshould begin talking about ressstructuring the power ssstructure of Sss.H.I.E.L.D. to reflect my importanccce to your organizzzation." 

            Jan grimaced, "Who the hell do you think you are?" The helicopter lifted off the ground and began to ascend.

            "Your ssssecond-in-command and if you disssagree I won't finisssh my sssserum and that lovely sssuit will be useless to you asss a resssult." The Lizard smiled smugly, "Underssstood?" 

            Jan was silent for a moment, bitter about how much he was correct, "Clearly." 

            "I really think you should give, Peter some more time!" MJ persisted as she followed Gwen to Peter's room. "He'll be up in a few minutes!"

            "No!" Gwen declared, "I've waited two hours and he's not up! What's the big deal, I just need to push him a little." She walked to the closed door and carelessly opened it and entered, "Peter? Are you here, lover boy?" She looked in and screamed. 

            MJ followed in after her and sighed at the result of her futile efforts. There for both MJ and Gwen to see was a stunned and silent Peter Parker in the middle of the room without his mask but dressed in full costume. 

            Peter could barely move, his body turned to stone. His world seemed to be spinning out of control heading for a brick wall at full speed. "Crap." 


	81. That Day between Saturday and Monday Par...

That Day between Saturday and Monday

Part One

            "Now, don't jump to conclusions." Peter stammered while giving an MJ a look that asked why she didn't keep Gwen out of here. 

            MJ shrugged replying that it was out of her control via her body language. 

            "You're Spider-Man?" The blond asked with a smile spreading across her face, "Oh my God, I can't believe this!" She jumped in the air happily, "I can't believe it, you're Spider-Man!"

            Peter clenched his teeth and took a nervous step forward, "No! I'm not! This is just a big misunderstanding." 

            Gwen's smile transformed from one full of joy to one that was very sly, "Oh? Then why are you wearing Spider-Man's costume?" She tilted her head and tapped her foot. 

            "Well, you know that I take pictures of Spider-Man?" Peter said quickly. "This is how I get those shots." He shrugged, "It's a living." 

            "Nice try, Peter." Gwen replied, "But I know there's been this huge fight between you and some other baddies all over the city and it just ended and here you come." She turned an eye towards MJ, "And I can't believe that she didn't have any clue as to what was really going on here." 

            Peter shook his head, "Listen, I'm not Spider-Man; you've got this totally mixed up." He laughed, "Remember last year when I puked up my lunch when the school bus had to drive over all those potholes? Does that sound like someone who can climb on walls to you?" 

            Gwen clicked her tongue, "You've got a point." She stared at the redhead inquisitively, "Is he telling the truth, MJ." 

            The redhead hesitated for a moment but then nodded her head in agreement. She sighed, "Pete can barely climb up a ladder much less a building." 

            Groggily, Ben Parker entered Peter's room and stepped back in surprise, "Gwen?" He spotted his nephew in costume standing before the blond, "Pete, you told her about this?" 

            "Yeah I did, Uncle Ben!" Peter said excitedly, "I told her all about I take pictures of myself dressed as Spider-Man so I can sell them to the Bugle. She's got the idea I am Spider-Man!" He said faking humor and doing a poor job at it. 

            "What?" Ben asked confused moments before realizing what must have happened, "Oh, oh yeah! He does it against my wishes but you know how tough teenagers are to convince once they've made up their minds these days." 

            Gwen stared at each one of them suspiciously, "I don't believe it. Prove it." 

            Peter gulped, "Prove it? How should I do that?" 

            "Stay with me the whole day, we'll move around the city and if Spider-Man shows up and you don't vanish when he does, you're off the hook, but if he doesn't then I win." 

            "A day doesn't mean anything." MJ interjected. 

            Gwen nodded, "Good point, make that the entire week!" MJ smacked herself on the head. 

            "S-sure." Peter stammered. 

            "Great, get dressed, unless of course that suits you better, I'll be downstairs." Gwen left the room, headed for the living room. 

            Ben sighed and walked towards the bathroom, "I think I've got the runs." 

            MJ approached Peter, "How are you going to keep out of costume all week?" 

            "It's simple really. This town is crawling with plenty of law enforcement groups; one week without my lovely mug won't make that much of a difference." Peter stated confidently. "Nothing and I mean nothing will make me put that costume on."

            Adrian Toomes gazed at his flight suit proudly, "They said I was a washed up fool to believe this sort of flight propulsion was possible. Did I prove them wrong? Oh I did indeed." The design seemed increasingly simple, hiding the genius behind it. A metal exoskeleton protected his exterior while the arms had two retractable wings attached to them in order to enable flight.

            He ran his hands against the wings, made out of a special material light enough to suspend him in mid-air but more durable than the strongest steel. "This will be my crowning achievement." 

            Adrian was an old man, in his late sixties and his face showed it. He stood in the center of his lab on the top of an office building, he wasn't even supposed to be here but he refused to be prevented from making the greatest achievement since man had reached the moon for the first time.

            "They took my funding away from me, my reputation was permanently tarnished." He laughed and clasped his hands together, "Now I'll show each one of those CEOs the cost of standing in my way. The Vulture comes for them!" 

            Peter was riding the bus with Gwen Stacy, the both of them headed for the galleria. Every time they hit a speed bump, Gwen eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "You okay?"

            "Sure." Peter replied nervously. He spotted a police car stationary in front of a grocery store and followed it with his head. 

            "What are you looking at?" Gwen wondered, the question was full of implications. 

            Peter shrugged, "Nothing." 

            Gwen nodded confidently, "Oh, because I thought you were looking at those cops back there but I guess I was wrong." 

            "That doesn't mean anything; a guy can look at the cops without being Spider-Man can't they?" Peter retorted.

            "We'll see." Gwen answered back, "The galleria is at the next stop, I told Flash we'd be meeting him and Phil there." 

            Peter nodded, "Okay." He maintained a calm exterior hiding the tornado brewing inside his chest. He was itching to get off this bus and start knocking some heads together. _Just a week, it can't be that bad! _

            Fred Dalton was a corporate man it was obvious in every aspect of his demeanor.  From the arrogant walk he performed to the hateful sneer he gave all others while dressed in a nice and pretty and civil Armani suit. He oozed power. 

            He walked across the street on his way for a meeting of high-powered businessmen several blocks downtown. The fight that had torn the city apart earlier this morning did little to deter his plans, a multi-million dollar deal was going to go down and nothing would stop him from being there on the ground floor. Dalton turned his head following a woman in some overly tight clothes for a second, smiled and sneered at a garbage man at work. 

            It was going to be an unusually warm day especially considering that it was first day of February. He reached a street corner and waited for the signal to change. "Come on, this light's going to cause me to be late!"

            Dalton stomped his feet like an angry child throwing a fit. "This light is a piece of junk! It must have been put there by some stupid nig-." 

            "Be careful, Freddy." A familiar voice called from behind him. "You could get sued for saying things like that."  

            "Who's that?" Dalton spun around only to come face to face with Adrian Toomes fully decked out in the armor that made him the Vulture hovering a few feet off the ground. "What are you doing here?" 

            Adrian laughed, "Do you see it? The suit works just as I predicted." He laughed while pedestrians scattered already used to fleeing when costumed people showed up. 

            "It does!" Dalton watched Adrian hover captivated by the feat, "You made it work! I-I can't believe it. We can go back to InTech, we'll go right to board with this! I can't believe it." 

            "I know." Adrian smiled, "Do you know how I knew? I knew because you were the one to motion a petition to remove me and cut my funding!" He spat out furiously, "You forced me to salvage parts from second-rate labs! But I did it, alone! No, I didn't come here for a demonstration so you could pitch the idea to the board!" 

            Dalton stumbled back as got a gist of where Toomes was going, "What are y-you going to do?" He retreated into the street while the Vulture took on a more menacing posture.

            "Me? I don't have to do a thing; I'm not some cold-blooded killer. I get my hands dirty when the occasion really calls for it. Thankfully, you've done all the work for me." Adrian pointed down the street. The sound of screeching brakes pierced the city and grabbed Dalton's attention. He looked down the street just in time to see a pick-up truck run him down. 


	82. That Day between Saturday and Monday Par...

Part Two

            "Peter Parker, out here in the sunlight with the rest of us surface dwellers?" Flash Thompson yelled jokingly, while he stood outside a burger stand on the first floor of the galleria next to Phil Urich who was chomping down on a small meal. "What happened, Peter, you ran out of work to do." 

            "No way!" Peter walked up to the jock with a light smile upon his face. He gently tapped the side of Flash's head, "You're a life's work." He and Flash shook hands. "How are you doing, Phil?" 

            The other teenager turned away from his meal and with a mouth full of hamburger he smiled and snapped his fingers. "I'm okay." He said muffled. 

            "Flash, Phil you need to hear this." Gwen stepped forward and took them into her confidence, "Peter is Spider-Man." Parker smacked his head in disbelief as the word got out. 

            Flash looked at Peter for a moment and then back to Gwen, "Are you serious?" She nodded and Flash looked back at Peter. He then burst out into laughter, "Puny Parker is Spider-Man? No offense, Pete. Boy is that rich!" 

            "None taken." Peter jovially responded. 

            "Come on, remember how in gym he got winded after five minutes of basketball, and you're trying to say that he's the guy swinging around beating up all those mutant freaks and stuff!" Flash laughed and patted Phil on the back who was more concerned with finishing his food. "Th-that's th-the funniest thing I-I've ever heard!" He said gasping for air between breaths for air. 

            Peter grinned, "That's what I told her." 

            "Listen; just keep an eye on Peter for me if I'm gone, okay." Gwen pleaded. 

            Flash shrugged, "Fine, but I think this is a big joke, come on I want to drop by that music store on the third floor, they've got a stereo I'm thinking about buying and I want your opinions."

_            Maybe I can make it through this; I mean how hard can it be? _Peter winced for a moment as he ribs ached painfully. For a moment he had forgotten that his fight with Venom had just ended several hours before. He was wounded despite any pretenses, if somebody did show up it might be out of his hands either way. 

            Adrian soared over the city. He dived and ascended periodically depending on his mood. He checked the list he had formed in his mind. Thus far he had removed three of the five figures primarily responsible for his expulsion from the company and science in general. Adrian had been gathering information on them, finding out where'd they be on this very special day.

            They had been ignorant fools all of them. Now he'd make them suffer. His next targets would have to be removed in a manner fitting their betrayal of him. He'd kill them with his own bare hands.

            He peaked over past a few building rooftops and saw his destination directly ahead. It was a small and insignificant place but one of his enemies would be there, shopping with his family like he always did on Sunday. Adrian headed for the galleria. 

            Peter rubbed the back of his head. It was a familiar tingling sensation that forced every hair on his body to stand at attention. Something was happening, he could sense it. "Stay focused." He mumbled, "It's not your fight." 

            "What?" Gwen asked pressing a dress against her body and seeing how it looked on her in a mirror inside the Sears. 

            "I didn't say anything." Peter replied casually. 

            Gwen shrugged and stared at the dress silently for a moment, "So does Mary Jane know?" 

            Peter frowned at her inquiry, "No because I'm not." 

            "Yeah, you're not Spider-Man you just tripped on a rock." Gwen replied sarcastically as a clerk passed by and shook his head as he overheard their discussion. 

            "Stranger things have happened." Peter replied.

            Gwen smiled in a sly manner, "Well, suppose you were and she knew before I did. What would that mean? I mean for us?" 

            "Us?" Peter asked perplexed. 

            "Yes, a relationship is a commitment, a bond that we're supposed to share. If you are Spider-Man then MJ has to know which means that you trusted her more then me." Gwen sat down beside Peter on a steel bench, "Pete, what's going on?" 

            Peter stared into her eyes for a moment and saw the caring person underneath. He sighed heavily and squeezed her hand, "I-I, I'm not Spider-Man." He moved away from her and stared out through the display window. 

            Flash Thompson and Phil Urich stood outside the entrance to the Sears, as Phil was munching on some tacos and couldn't enter the shopping store until he was done. "Hey, let me ask you a question, where do you think a guy like the Green Goblin gets his gas?" 

            Phil frowned, "What kind of stupid question is that? He has his own." 

            Both teenagers were standing in front of a newspaper stand with the covers all carrying a nice shot of his ugly mug. 

            "Do you think that thing takes regular?" Flash asked holding the newspaper in his hands, "I mean, that thing must cost a bundle to use." 

            "Trust me, it doesn't." Phil smugly replied grabbing another nacho off the tray in his hand. 

            Flash scoffed at his friend, "Like you'd know. You're talking like you've flown that thing before. For all you know it doesn't even use gas." 

            Phil clicked his tongue after swallowing another bit of his taco, "You were the one that brought up gas." 

            "Shut up." 

            Ted Job walked alongside his family. They looked like any other family and would have been except for the fact that their father was a multi-millionaire. He made a fortune through all of the dealings he had through the years with aspiring inventors. 

            He brought his daughter towards a gum-drop machine strategically placed alongside the escalators leading up to the children's level and the fast-food stands. She placed the quarter into the device and called a candy down the descending ramp. 

            Ted smiled at the sight of her young daughter tracing the gum-drop falling into her hands. He tried to give her everything he could. The side of the mall exploded sending chunks of debris in all directions. Ted shielded her daughter and looked into the smoke at the emerging figure.

            "If it isn't my old friend, doing some shopping, eh?" Adrian floated off the ground as he flapped his arms, "I am too, I'm been looking for something for bowling. I think your skull would do quite nicely!" 


	83. That Day Between Saturday and Monday Par...

Part Three

            The Vulture raised Job off the ground, "This is going to be my greatest revenge! You were the deciding vote that had me removed from my work! Well, now I decide what your future has in store for you." He brought Ted's face close to his own, "Now your daughter can see the price for crossing me by your example." He flung Job through a concession stand laughing at the sight of his enemy rolling across the ground helplessly. 

            "Hello, little girl." Adrian said menacingly towards Job's daughter, "You're daddy is in big trouble and so are you." 

            The tingling sensation resounding through Peter's head finally dragged his attention from Gwen. He rose suddenly at the sound of a young girl screaming from the lobby. Peter exited the store, "What's going on?" 

            A shopper hiding behind a bench wincing at the sounds of crashing in the distance turned to him, "Some wacko just beat up this guy and he grabbed the little girl! I can't believe it, he took her!" 

            At that very moment, the wacko they referred to was soared past their heads laughing cruelly while the little girl screamed for help in his arms.

            "Go help her!" Gwen exclaimed terrified for the poor young girl. "Don't you have your costume?" 

            Peter stared at her for a moment hesitantly and weakly sighed, "You've got the wrong idea about me." 

            "There's a little girl in trouble and you're telling me there's nothing you can do about it?" Gwen asked angrily, "Damn it, Peter, this isn't the time to follow the superhero code or whatever crap is holding you back." 

            He gulped and felt butterflies swimming around in his stomach. He was prepared to deny her again, to stay silent when the girl's cries of help cut into his very being, "Gwen, I'm sorry. I'm not Spider-Man. But, that doesn't mean we're going to let him get away with this. Come on." Peter made a bolt down one of the hallways.

            "What are you going to do?" Gwen inquired. 

            "We're going to try and get help." Peter stammered, "You go this way and I'll check that wing. Don't come back until you've found someone." 

            Adrian spotted the girl's father standing over the wreckage of a concession stand. "How delightful, you're daddy is here!" He grimaced and lowered a dark-green visor over his face. "Hey, Ted catch!" 

            Job stared at the Vulture feebly when the latter dropped the young girl. The father dove forward and managed to catch his daughter with a cry of relief. 

            "Doesn't that warm your heart?" Adrian pulled a pistol from the holster strapped to his waist. "This will send a message to the rest of those corporate goons to never stand in the way of advancement again. Their narrow minds should comprehend this well enough. Goodbye." 

            "No, please." Ted pleaded clutching his daughter tightly. 

            "Please? Please? I said those words, didn't I?" Adrian scoffed at the plea, "Nobody showed me any mercy did they? I won't be any more lenient then you were." He aimed the gun for Job, "Stand still, I wouldn't want to hit the girl." 

            "You look like you couldn't hit the side of a barn, grandpa!" A web-line snatched the gun from his hands. "What is this?" Adrian turned around to see Spider-Man clinging to the side of the second-floor railing. "You, what the hell are you bothering me for? This has nothing to do with you." 

            "Sorry, gramps, but whenever one of you lunatics goes outside and starts shooting up the place it becomes my business." Peter leapt off the railing and slugged the Vulture across his face cracking the sturdy visor. 

            Adrian grunted from the blow and spun around the air, "Blasted, I didn't want anything to do with you." He smirked behind the visor, "Very well, if you want a fight the Vulture is more than happy to give you one." 

            "Why do you guys always introduce yourselves in the third person?" Peter fired a web-line and swung into the Vulture with his shoulder, "It must be fun the first few times but doesn't it get annoying." Adrian hovered away trying get his sense back, while Peter hung from the ceiling from a strand of webbing. "I mean do you walk into a McDonalds and say 'The Vulture demands a happy meal'!" 

            Peter joked well enough but wanted to get down to business as soon as possible. Gwen would be gone for five or ten minute's tops before she realized she had gone in the wrong direction. By that time this needed to be over.  

            "Silence you meddling fool!" Adrian exclaimed, "I'll exterminate you, you insect." 

            "Ouch, nice one, Vulch." He replied letting go of his line and firing off another dodging a swipe from the Adrian's wings. "Would it be safe to assume you're a reject from Scooby Doo." 

            Adrian roared and dove in straight for Peter, "How dare you speak to me like that! I'll teach you some respect."             

            Peter barely moved out of the way as Vulture came zipping by. Unable to stop, Adrian slammed into the wall. He flew away clumsily shaking his aching skull. "Be careful, Vulch, wouldn't want you losing your dentures on me." _Once in a while, I'll make a mistake, I can admit that. Instead of yapping I should have finished him off with one blow. I hope history doesn't record this little incident_

            The Vulture managed to land a blow on Peter's chin. Although he barely felt the hit it was enough of a surprise that he lost his grip and crashed down onto a jewelry stand. The crowd chuckled. 

            Peter immediately flipped back up to his feet. He closed his fist, "Now I'm a little pissed." He was about to advance when he heard Gwen's voice calling out from him from elsewhere in the mall. "Typical. At least the girl and her father are long gone." He fired a web-line and soared out of the skylight, running from the battle. 

            The Vulture laughed, "Ha, I've defeated Spider-Man! With one blow he's retreated!" He stared at the crowd, "Let nobody doubt the awesome might of the Vulture!" He flew out of the skylight. "Job may have escaped my wrath but there will always be another day." 

            Gwen Stacy looked out the skylight and at the stunned crowd as a murmur swept through. "What happened?" 

            Flash and Phil broke through the crowd and approached her. Phil had a big smile on his face, stained with Tacos he was still stuffing down his throat. "That was better than a movie." 

            "Spider-Man showed up and he and Vulture fought." Flash replied, "But Spider-Man ran away and Vulture left as soon as he did." He sighed, "I can't understand why Spider-Man would run like that; he was doing fine." 

            "Are you kidding?" Phil asked in between a Taco, "Vulture was pounding him. Pow-pow-pow!" Phil stated mimicking his version of the fight. 

            Gwen frowned, "Wait, Spider-Man was here? Where's Peter." She asked doggedly. 

            "He's right behind you." Flash replied. 

            Gwen turned around to find her boyfriend standing there sheepishly, "Where were you?" 

            "I couldn't find any security." Peter replied, "How about you?" 

            "Neither could I." Gwen stared at him suspiciously, "Did you see Spider-Man?" 

            Peter shrugged, "Not really, but then again I don't suppose you did." 

            "No." Gwen admitted. "It was you, right?" 

            Peter smiled, "If I had lost that badly, believe me, I'd be running home crying all along the way." _Be kind history_. 

            Flash intervened, "Listen, I think I'm going to call it a day." 

            "Yeah, I'm kind of exhausted." Peter replied. This was insane; he had tackled Venom and the Vulture in the same day, all he needed was the Green Goblin to show up and his personal hell would be complete. "I'll see you." 

            "See you at school tomorrow, and I figured we could go out to that dinner you skipped out on last night after school." Gwen said, "Unless of course, you're _busy_." She added slyly. 

            "Oh yeah, I-I'll see you." Peter responded. He began to break away from the group while Gwen stood with Flash and Phil who stared at the skylight along with the crowd as if waiting for Spider-Man to show up again. Meanwhile, Peter could feel her eyes on him as he left the mall, eager to escape before the police showed up. _Six more days! _


	84. A Goblin of a Different Color Part One

A Goblin of a Different Color

Part One

            Peter rolled over in bed as the morning sun looked down upon him through his window. Upon opening his eyes he was greeted by Mary Jane who lay beside him. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He inquired running his hand down her cheek. 

            "Every moment I'm awake." She replied with only warmth in her eyes kissing his hand gently. 

            He smiled and held her body to his, loosing himself in its scents and delicate nature. "Whenever I go to sleep, I pray to God, this isn't a dream and that when I wake up you'll still be there." 

            "What if it is a dream?" MJ asked. 

            "Then I hope I sleep forever." Peter answered with MJ kissing him in response. He brushed his hand against her long red hair, "I'm going to tell her, tonight." 

            MJ nodded quietly with her mood becoming somber, "It had to happen sometime." 

            Peter agreed, "It's about time, she deserves to know. I can't let anything stop me this time." He placed his forehead against hers, "I love you and we shouldn't have to hide something like that." 

            "We've come a long way, haven't we? Remember the first time we met?" MJ asked. 

            "How could I forget?" Peter replied quietly, "I was more afraid of my shadow than anything. I was being chased by Flash, he's changed so much I don't even recognize him anymore, and I bumped into _you_. That was a good day."

            MJ sighed, "Peter, I talked to your Aunt May that night." He became silent, "I was messed up, I had a pretty bad fight with my dad, and I came over. You were out, and I talked to her." 

            Peter's face became cold, his eyes lifeless, "W-what did she say?" He asked nervously. 

            "She talked about you, said you were a good guy and all. Then she asked me how I knew you." MJ laughed nervously, "I-I don't know why, but I said, I said I was your girlfriend." 

            Peter frowned rather confused, "We weren't seeing each other then." He stated factually. 

            "I know." MJ replied, "Don't ask me why I did it, I still don't have an answer for myself, then she started talking about marriage." She smiled but it was mixed with fear, "I had never wanted to be married. All of the guys I…slept with, they were wrong, cruel even with shades of my father mixed in." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "You are the first person I want to _be_ with." 

            "Then what happened?" 

            MJ lowered her head, "She said, she was happy you had met me. Then she heard a noise and went to check it out." 

            The rest of the story was already well-known to both of them. She held back a tear and a sea of grief. Peter held her the closer for it, "Hey, don't worry. It's not your burden to carry, just worry about us." 

            "I love you Peter." 

            He smiled again, "Thank God for that." 

            "I am not insane, no that is Osborn's honor and he can keep it for all I care." The HobGoblin exclaimed in the safety of his supply base atop his glider. "No, I am quite brilliant in fact. It took my genius to discover the true identity of the Green Goblin and use his own formula to become this twisted Frankenstein before you." 

            He soared slowly past a rack full of missiles and pumpkin bombs, shrouded in darkness through which only his glowing red eyes cut through. "Of course my results thus far have been…unsatisfactory." 

            The HobGoblin picked up an old newspaper from several days ago detailing Osborn's many successes. "I attempted to destroy him by attacking his industrial facilities as this alter ego. I did moderately well, until Osborn intervened and halted my efforts. His son was amazingly incompetent! I gave him the tools, the resources and even pointed him in the right direction and he still failed! From my surveillance outlets, I'd guess Osborn brainwashed his own son but went too far and turned him into a slave with the personality of wooden chair. It's even possible he administered an underpowered dose of the formula green. I can't know without directly talking to the boy which is too dangerous now that Osborn knows I've attempted to directly kill him as he must have pieced together thus far." 

            "So, the sacrifice I made for the industry I built has thus far been in vain." The HobGoblin didn't seem the least disappointed. "Now I've found a common enemy of Osborn's, one that can get the job done. Spider-Man." 

            He chuckled quietly, "This is by far my most ambitious operation and I trust that Osborn will be torn to pieces after this is over. You have a front-row seat to the show." HobGoblin stated staring at his own reflection in the glass. 

            Gwen Stacy draped her arm around Peter lovingly as they walked through the halls of Midtown High. "So what's swinging like?" 

            "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied quietly, "Now can you keep it down? I'd prefer that half the school not thinks I go out in tights at night." 

            "Have it your way." Gwen replied seeming disappointed before a big bright smile swept across her face, "After I prove you're Spider-Man and I will, will you take me out." 

            Peter sighed heavily, "I don't need to answer that because I'm not Spider-Man." He repeated anxiously. _You're a horrible liar_

            Gwen ran her fingertip across his jaw, "We'll see. I just think it's pretty convenient that Spider-Man showed up in the very same mall that you were at. Anyway, we're still going out tonight?" 

            "Yeah, but, I need to talk to you, it's important." Peter said feeling another knot form in his stomach. 

            "Tell me over dinner. I need to scram, Pete, I've got Mr. Thomas next and he's a stickler about being there on time. I'll see you." Gwen said breaking her embrace and fading into the crowd of students filling the school's hallways. 

            Peter had been surprised at how far Gwen had gone to ensure a respectable dinner. Her dad had a friend who owned a restaurant that he had once saved from being burned down by some wacky arsonist and as such it was just a phone call before she and Peter had reservations. It had been far more than the trip to a pizza parlor he'd been expecting. He had tried to convince her to scale down the dinner but she wouldn't hear of it. This tore a hole in Peter's resolve considering the news he had for her tonight, but there was little he could do, if he didn't tell Gwen about MJ tonight he'd never get the nerve to do it again. 


	85. A Goblin of a Different Color Part Two

Part Two

            Peter sat beside his old friend Harry Osborn at the cafeteria. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." He remarked gently, "How are things going?" 

            In response, Harry sat on the small round seat blankly staring at the dish on his trey, "Oh?" He picked at his fries, "I hadn't noticed." 

            "Hmm, well, I-uh-guess things are going okay." Peter patted Harry on the back, "How's your dad?" 

            "My father?" Harry stared at Peter with a puzzled look, "He's a great man, one of the greatest." 

            Peter sighed, he wasn't speaking to a friend, this was a shell; an empty case for what once was a good young man. "I guess." He replied not wishing to contest the bizarre claim. 

            "Yellow eyes, that's all I can remember."  Harry stated emotionlessly, "Burning yellow eyes." 

            Peter's eyes raised suddenly, "What? What did you say?" Yellow eyes, those simple and seemingly meaningless words sent shivers down his spine, "What about yellow eyes?" 

            Harry grimaced, "Leave me alone." 

            Gwen smiled slyly at Peter as they walked to the English class. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

            She shrugged, "No reason in particular." 

            "Okay." Peter replied oddly, "What?" 

            "Hey, don't forget to bring _comfortable_ shoes." Gwen suggested, "You'll need them." She tugged at his arm gently, "And please, Pete, dress nicely." 

            Peter nodded, "Yeah, I've got a suit ready for tonight and everything." 

            Gwen blushed slightly, "No, I mean dress nicely for a night out, not for dinner." She nodded, "Do you get my drift?" 

            "We're not going to dinner are we?" Peter asked. 

            "My dad does and I just told his friend who owns the restaurant to say we were there. I've got something a little more special planned to help you unwind. It'll give us an opportunity to get to know each other a little bit more intimately." 

            Peter raised an eye, "Is this going to be painful?" 

            Gwen shook her head, "Only if you're adverse to fun." 

            "This is definitely going to be painful." Peter remarked. _Nothing gets in the way; I tell her tonight, there's no backing out now. _ 

            High above New York City the HobGoblin planned atop his roaring glider. His dull-grey lips curled around his face. "The day of reckoning is drawing close for Norman Osborn." 

            He banked down deeper into the city. "I will not allow him to hide behind his corporate veil, oh how protecting it is." The HobGoblin zipped through the streets and intersections with ease. Every few blocks he'd come across a crater or a torn building left over from the incident involving Venom. 

            "To draw Spider-Man in, I'll need to attract his attention. While his identity eludes me, from reports I've concluded that he lives in Queens. It's the only reasonable way to explain his reaction time to incidents there."

            The HobGoblin looked in his satchel and smiled at the pumpkin grenades inside. "If a few homes in Queens must burn for Spider-Man to notice me, so be it." 

            "What is this place?" Peter asked as Gwen led him to a rectangular nondescript building situated at a bland corner of Queens. He had passed by the place a few times but had never taken notice of it. 

            Gwen laughed, "You'll see." She said slyly and grabbed his hand dragging him towards the building. 

            The sun was beginning to set, casting night across the city. Peter just hoped there was a nice quiet spot inside the building where he could tell Gwen what needed to be said. 

            She brought him to the door, covered in shadows and knocked on the door. The door opened and a huge fat man opened it, "Hey, look who it is, haven't seen you in a while." 

            "Stuff kept on coming up." Gwen replied, "Come on, let me in." 

            Peter grimaced. _Something's not right, that all too familiar feeling is telling me to get the hell out of here while I've got a chance_

            The fat man nodded; "Fine, go on in. Keep an eye on your friend there; I've never seen him before." 

            "He's cool." Gwen assured the man at the door. She led and Peter followed her into the building. 

            Once through the front door, Peter's senses were assaulted. "This is a night club?!" Peter blurted out. He was on an upper landing that led down to a dance floor. The music was blaring, some sort of techno, while the light show basked any given person in any particular color that randomness chose. 

            "Yeah, this is great, isn't it?" Gwen said, "Come on." 

            Peter grimaced, "Y-you know, I really don't know how to dance." He stammered looking at some young girl standing by a banister with a face covered in piercings. 

            "It's really easy." She promised bringing Peter to the edge of the dance floor, "It's just some bumping and grinding, that's all, you'll get the hang of it quick, trust me." 

            Peter spotted three people, two young women and a single man all nearly on top of each other. His expression became one of anxiety, "I don't know if I _want_ to get the hang of this." 

            "Will you just trust me?" Gwen dragged him in towards the center.

            He began to bump into people along the way. "Sorry." He muttered. Peter nearly tripped over another, "My mistake, sorry about that." 

            Gwen suddenly stopped and pressed her body against his, "You're going to love this." 

            The house went up in flames and the HobGoblin cackled. Bystanders in the street ran every which way to escape the destruction. "I've already decimated an entire street block and still no sight of Spider-Man!" 

            He closed his fist angrily, "That _freak_ had better show his face soon or a lot more will be going down than some low income housings." He pulled another pumpkin grenade from the satchel slung around his chest, "Oh well, until he shows I might as well enjoy myself. I get so few opportunities for wanton destruction these days!" 


	86. A Goblin of a Different Color Part Three

Part Three

            Peter stood in the dance club blankly. He had stood here for two minutes without so much as shaking his leg. He watched everyone, people here ranged from bizarre to simply quirky. 

            Gwen smiled at a guy she had danced with for only a moment and then focused her much-desired attention back on Peter. "Come on, what's wrong?" 

            "I can't do this." Peter replied shamefully. 

            "It's not that hard, all you have to do is move naturally." Gwen assured her boyfriend, "Just move with me."

            "No, it's not that." He interrupted regretfully, "I can't do _this_. I can't be with you anymore." He yelled over the loud music. Peter almost wished he hadn't heard her, but her face showed it clearly enough. 

            Gwen stopped moving, "Why?" 

            "Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" Peter asked and pulled Gwen from the crowd towards a wall. The music wasn't as loud here allowing him to speak without yelling. 

            Gwen stared at him coldly almost making Peter back out of it all together. "There's someone else." He said very humbly, "I've been trying to tell you, but something kept coming up." 

            "Who is she?" 

            Peter gulped and took the plunge, "Mary Jane." 

            "That slut?" Gwen yelled out furiously as she imagined a knife was being stabbed into her back, "You're dumping me for her!" 

            "Please, understand, I didn't mean for this, I really care about you, but it's just I did a lot of thinking." Peter placed his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her rage, "Ever since I came back this has been a problem. It gnawed at me and I needed to tell you." 

            Gwen was silent, he could see tears in her eyes; "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

            Peter nodded, "I'll be right here." He said gently. Gwen walked off into the bathroom of the club. He gazed across at the dancers. They were a ragged bunch, not the crowds he was used to. Peter had always been a little sloppy when it came to taking care of him but this was too much for him. It felt like every eye was focused on him, waiting to see if he would do something. 

            Peter felt that tingling again; it wasn't an immediate danger but something that _could_ hurt him. He turned to his side and gazed at a corner of the club filled with people. Something was wrong with them, they were packed together, had seen this sort of group before on the streets. Peter spotted a syringe being passed around and frowned. 

            A few more minutes passed and he became worried, he saw the same sort of scene going on all over the club, different drug same results. Peter then realized Gwen hadn't been back yet. Now wasn't the time to play it safe. 

            He walked over to the women's bathroom and closed the door behind him; the scent of urine was strong here. Peter moved into the bathroom and found Gwen on the floor, crying, with a man on top of her, doing as he pleased. 

            Peter lunged forward, "Get off her!" He threw the man away straight through the bathroom door smashing it away. "Gwen!" Peter rushed over to her, "What happened?" 

            She was shaking quietly. 

            "Come on, let's go." Peter picked her up to her feet and held her get dressed again, all the time there was a terrifying silence. Gwen was crying, Peter was trembling and both of them were anxious for the other to say something to say it would be okay. Neither did. 

            Peter led her out of the bathroom keeping his arm around her. "Relax." He said feeling how tense she was, "We're leaving." The patrons of the club watched him contemptuously as if he had violated their way of life. He stared back at them angrily. A few bowed their heads in shame. 

            This wasn't new, he could tell. Peter had knocked heads together in these kinds of places before. 

            They made it to the top landing when somebody in the crowd said, "I think she wanted it." 

            Peter stopped, something clicked in his head and he faced them. "You'd stand by and make excuses for it. You'd blame the victim; find a scapegoat anything to keep the responsibility away from you. In the end there's nothing I can do to change your minds." He shrugged, "Maybe you'll keep doing it, I don't know, but just remember that you are being watched and certain people don't forget faces as easily as some of you. There's something to chew on when you get some undeserved sleep tonight." 

            "Where is he?" The HobGoblin clamored over another burning wreck of a home. "I'm beginning to run out of homes." He powered his glider and began to head for another street block. 

            "Eventually I'm going to hit something he cares about." 

            "Thanks for helping me." Gwen said quietly as Peter held her during their walk to her home. 

            Peter nodded, "It wasn't a problem…Has that ever happened before?" 

            Gwen closed her eyes, "I'd rather not talk about this right now." She replied sheepishly, "When did you guys hook up?" 

            "We sort of eased into it." Peter replied. He could see the pain in her eyes, "I'm so sorry." 

            "It's alright I guess I had a feeling. I should have known." Gwen shrugged, "Peter, answer the question, please." 

            He sighed heavily, "I'm Spider-Man." 

            She nodded, "That's why MJ knows. You love her. I was afraid of this, I could see how you look at each other since the first time we were all together. The dance, do you remember the dance?" 

            "Yeah, I do." Peter quietly replied, "You were beautiful that night." 

            Gwen smiled and clutched his gently, "You were the hero. This is the end for us? It's over?" 

            Peter slowly nodded, "In that way, yes." He could almost see the words crushing what was left of her fortitude. 

            They had reached the steps that led to her home. The house was quiet, the kind of place that people living in cities save up for. "She's lucky, tell her I said that." Gwen placed her hand on Peter's cheek, "I won't tell a soul. Goodbye, Pete." 

            He watched her leave him and enter her home and with it was over. There was dual sense of relief and sadness in him. Peter had learned about a part of Gwen that was not unlike the suffering MJ had experienced. It made him realize how much a façade can look like the real thing. 

            Something halted his thoughtful introspection. There was a light in the distance, it was a fire and smoke was coming from it, covering the sky in a fog of death. Peter stared into the fire silently and then something was carried along the air. Somebody was laughing. 


	87. A Goblin of a Different Color Part Four

Part Four

            Spider-Man swung in towards the flaming apartment building. He landed on the neighboring building, the heat was intense, could feel it from here through his costume. The fire department had arrived and had already set up a perimeter around the site to keep pedestrians safe.

It didn't look like there was much more that he could do here. Peter moved away from the ledge and prepared to swing off.

A tingling sensation ripped through his skull for third time tonight, he was beginning to become annoyed. 

            "I've been waiting for you." A voice called from his rear. 

            Peter turned around, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his blood became ice. Behind him on his ever present glider was the Green Goblin. _Wait, something's different about him_ His skin was not the same bright color instead it was dull, twisted, corrupted. His red eyes gazed out from the gray hood draped around his head. "Either you've gotten new threads or you're a different Goblin." 

            "You're right on the second claim, Spider-Man, I am the HobGoblin." He stated calmly, "Although you're first instinct may to be come at me with your fists thrashing away let me assure you I am not here for a fight." 

            "You started this?" Peter gestured angrily towards the flames. 

            The HobGoblin nodded, "Indeed, I needed some way to reach you. You're not listed in the phone books." 

            Peter stared at the flames, he could see casualties being brought into the ambulances below; "You did this! You killed people just to reach me! Are you some sort of a wacko?" He shook his head, "Forget I asked that. Anyone in a Goblin suit must be a lunatic." 

            HobGoblin grimaced, "Don't be so brash, my young friend. This was regrettable but I have come with a proposition." 

            "Well, I can tell you right now you're already off to the wrong foot." Peter retorted, "Why shouldn't I pound you're ugly mug into the asphalt right now?" 

            "Hear me out." The HobGoblin pleaded, "After all, we have a common enemy, the Green Goblin." 

            Peter grimaced, "What's this got to do with him?" 

            The HobGoblin smiled, he had Peter's attention, "Excellent, I heard about your previous scuffles with him before. Although, you supposedly fought him to a stand-still you could never quite overcome him, correct so far?"  
            "Continue." Peter coldly replied. 

            "I've been involved in a corporate war with the Goblin for some time, although I myself could never do much to cripple him. I never dared engage in open battle, far too risky." 

            Peter raised a hand interrupting the new Goblin, "Hold on a second, are you telling me the Green Goblin is some corporate big shot?" 

            The HobGoblin grinned, "Yes, you've probably seen him on the news, might have even shaken his hand once, the point is I'm offering an alliance."

            "Who is he?" 

            "For me to know, that's my special little secret." The HobGoblin replied, "When the time is right you'll know." 

            Peter was quiet, he stared at the fire and then back into the red eyes of the HobGoblin. "How can I afford to trust you? Except for the fact that you're a smoother talker than he is you're just as bad as he is."

            "How can you afford not to?" The HobGoblin asked, "You've crossed paths with the Green Goblin twice thus far, with rumors of a less public third encounter, the man behind that purple tunic and goofy hat is not one to let bygones be bygones." 

            Peter shrugged, "I already know the Goblin would like to tear my head off. So far you haven't said anything besides: let's team up and kick his butt, while that in itself isn't such a bad idea, I don't see a reason to ride along with  what so far looks like to be a poor man's Goblin. I can handle him."

            The HobGoblin laughed, "Oh can you? Let me tell you something, Spider-Man. The Goblin has been asking around with certain contacts he has in the criminal underworld. He's looking for you." 

            Peter froze, "What?" 

            "Yes, and may I add he's very intent on finding out who you are, obsessed almost, I'd say. All he has to do is gather enough clues and then he can pinpoint you." 

            "No he can't." Peter retorted angrily, "Stop trying to intimidate me!" 

            The HobGoblin smirked, "I found you." He chuckled quietly, "And when _he_ does, your life will be torn apart in little bitty pieces so that you can see it crumbling down moments before he goes in for the kill. That is if you don't stop him first." 

            Peter was silent; the flames were being beaten back by the firefighters. The wind was cold and bitter cutting down to his bone. "What do I have to do?" 

            "You'll know. The time isn't quite proper now, but I'll contact you again, Spider-Man. Meet me in Central Park in three weeks, everything will be ready by then." The HobGoblin backed off on his glider, "Until we meet again, Spider-Man." With that note he soared away like a phantom into the night. 

            Peter watched the HobGoblin leave and lowered his head quietly. Nothing had gone like what he had expected. Gwen was out of his life, it seemed, but what would become of her? 

            And who was this HobGoblin? There was something in his demeanor, behind the smile, pleasantries and inviting eyes that terrified Peter. "Did I just sell my soul to the devil?" 

            The HobGoblin cackled, "Wonderful, that naïve costumed freak took the offer just as I expected." 

            He banked his glider past the bridge as headed back towards the innards of Manhattan. "Amazing really, he's young, it's obvious yet he's given Osborn such difficulty in the past. No matter, this should be sweet." 

            "The first phase of my plan has gone into effect. Spider-Man is now my loyal pawn." The HobGoblin laughed madly, "There's much to do; I can't get ahead of myself, no I must not do that." 


	88. Nobody Crosses the Kingpin Part One

Nobody Crosses the Kingpin

Part One

            "As you know your mid-term exams are responsible for one-sixth of your final grade, failing them is going to cripple your grade, whether you be a Peter Parker or…" The Teacher stared at a student in the back with crumbs around his mouth, "A Phil Urich." 

            There were chuckles across the classroom. The teacher smirked at Phil and indicated he was only joking with him, "We've done this for the last three years but procedure dictates I go over it again. You all have schedules of when you must arrive for your particular test so adhere to them. Anyone that is late or absent without a medical excuse could suffer severe repercussions." 

            The bell rang and students began to bolt for the door. The teacher sighed in relief and let them leave without another word. 

            Peter waited for MJ for a few minutes to get out of her seat and left with her. "When do you have to come in tomorrow?" He asked. 

            "Around twelve, how about you?" 

            Peter sighed, "Eight thirty promptly." He replied, "It's not the crack of dawn but its pretty close." 

            Mary Jane nodded quietly and bit her lower lip hesitantly, "Hey, Peter, I was thinking, Jill is having a party later and I was wondering if we should go." 

            "I don't know." Peter replied slowly, "I don't really hang out with Jill." 

            "Come on, Pete, we never hang out with anyone, it would be our first date since you broke up with Gwen. Speaking of which what happened to her; she's been an emotional wreck ever since you two broke up. What did you say to her?" 

            Peter grimaced, "I just told her the truth." 

            "How much of the truth?" 

            Nervously he answered, "Enough." 

            "You told her about…that?" MJ asked horrified. Peter nodded. "What were you thinking, Pete?" 

            "I don't know; it was an emotional moment I guess, I made a mistake." Peter sighed, "She said she'd keep it under wraps." 

            MJ shook her head slowly in disagreement, "Is that why she's like that?" 

            "Not totally." Peter replied, "Something else happened that night." 

            "What?" She inquired. 

            Peter rocked his head back, "I really can't tell anyone at school, as a courtesy to her, it's pretty bad." He remembered visiting her father the next day after school; he explained everything that happened to her. Captain Stacy was pretty furious, Peter was sure the club would be closed down. 

            There was a mention of counseling. Peter could hear Gwen upstairs, she wasn't wailing but there was definite sobbing. How wounded the woman in his life were. 

            "Listen, I'd really rather not speak about this at the moment." Peter said hoping to drown those thoughts and occupy himself with something else, anything, "Back onto topic: I really don't see what your fascination with getting me to be at Jill's party, I mean I'm not some isolated guy hiding in a shell anymore."

            MJ shrugged, "I know but what I'm talking about is something serious. It would be good for both of us. We can't just build a relationship that consists of never interacting with other people." 

            "Fine." He said caving in, "I'll do it, what time is it?" 

            "We're heading to Jill's house right after school tomorrow." MJ hugged Peter, "Thank you so much for coming, I love you." She said with a giddy tone. 

            Peter smiled, "Hey for the girl that lets her boyfriend go out every night in spandex it's the least I could do." 

            Crime was a business; anyone that said opposite was a liar or just stupid. Money flowed from its veins to hard working people, even if a small cut was taken out of their wallets. 

            Crime was the Kingpin's business. The tyrannical lord of all illegal operations in New York City sat in a lavish office at the top of his seat of power, Fisk Towers. Officially, Wilson Fisk was in contracting and construction. In reality, he had his hand in every drug deal that went down. The meager profits won from mugging someone had a percentage put into the Kingpin's account. 

            Just last week, he had met with the mayor to celebrate the opening of a new center for the homeless, a center he'd use to peddle whatever goods he saw fit. Yet, despite all of these benefits he enjoyed daily, today the Kingpin was furious. 

            "This costumed idiot has cost us over sixty million in the last month alone." He remarked looking at the photo on the cover of the Bugle of a red figure passing by covered in a blur. "Why has no been able to kill him?" He asked his expression stone cold, a sharp contrast to the rage building up through his voice. 

            "Blame the men, Kingpin." One of the three Enforcers, Fancy Dan ever so humbly said, "I don't understand it myself." 

            Kingpin grimaced, "Well then you better start understanding." He gazed at Montana, playing with his razor sharp lasso, "You're operations have been hit the hardest, why?" 

            Montana, whose face showed the exhaustion of failed manhunts for their aggressor, "Simply put, my rackets run into Hell's Kitchen, we think this clown comes from there." 

            The Kingpin slowly gazed at his hands. He had built this empire, it had taken years for him to rise from a petty thug to criminal mastermind and now because of one man who took Halloween too seriously he was slowly losing it all. His competitor, Silvermane would be grinning from ear to ear when he heard the news that another one of his gun shipments had been intercepted. He'd be damned before he'd let everything he had ever worked for, power, dignity, the respect he had won through all of his struggles, slip away. 

            "This is what we'll do, Montana another cargo load full of weapons are coming through to replace the ones we lost." The Kingpin created an imaginary map of New York City, the capitol of his mighty empire, in his mind, "The shipment will not head through Hell's Kitchen as planned, instead we'll have it routed through the heart of Manhattan, it's a longer trip but I can't afford to lose this one as well." He stared at the three Enforcers, "You're all on escort duty for this one. Don't fail me and if this _DareDevil_ attempts to stop you, waste no effort in killing him." 


	89. Nobody Crosses the Kingpin Part Two

Part Two

            "And what's the square root?" Ben Parker asked of his nephew at the dinner table. He stared at Peter intently, "Come on, you know this." 

            Peter clicked his tongue and tapped the side of his skull, "Twenty-seven-point-three?" He sighed in relief at the approving nod of his uncle. "I am so ready for this mid-term." 

            Ben smiled and put the notebook down on the table, "I should hope so; otherwise it wouldn't say much about considering that I spent over three hours helping you out." He patted Peter on the shoulder, "Now you go get some rest." 

            "I think I'm going to get some air tonight, get a sweat going." He replied casually leaning back into the chair and stretching his arms out. 

            "No way, you're not going out tonight, kiddo." Ben replied sternly walking over towards the fridge, "You've got tests tomorrow and I don't want you battling fatigue." 

            Peter smiled as his uncle went for the bag of potato chips, his one weakness, stuffed near the back of the refrigerator, "I'm not going to do anything strenuous, just a little workout." 

            "It's out of the question." Ben answered hungrily grabbing a chip, "Totally." 

            His nephew couldn't help but smile when he remembered all the times they had gone shopping, how he could always tell uncle Ben was keeping one eye open for the chips as they strolled through the aisles, "Come on, if I asked to go out jogging you said yes. This is the same thing." 

            Ben raised an eye, "Running around the block a few times is a very different thing than soaring a hundred feet over the ground." He laughed, "How you don't go smack right into a building is beyond me." 

            "I guess that's a little part of the adrenaline rush. I'll be out for an hour, tops." Peter pleaded and put on his puppy-dog eyes, "Please."

            The old man sighed, "Now if I say no I won't ever get any sleep. Go ahead but don't take too long." He caved in wondering if he should have been stricter. 

            "You're going out?" Mary Jane asked looking at Peter as he donned his red and blue garb. "Is that safe?" 

            Peter frowned, "Why is everyone so concerned about me? I'll be fine, I've gone out dozens of times and nothing's ever happened." He pulled the mask over his face, "What's so different about tonight?" 

            "It's just that you've got mid-terms tomorrow." MJ reminded him, "You're still coming over to Jill's with me?" His hesitation prompted an outburst from her, "You promised me!" 

            "Don't worry; I'll be there, its right after school, right?" Peter inquired. She nodded and he shrugged, "Nothing will get in the way." After finishing off on the finer details of his costume he smiled and ran his hand against MJ's cheek, "Don't you worry I'll be back before you can bat an eye." 

            "He's here!" Yelled one of the goons in the seedy run-down bar as some of the city's toughest and most cruel criminals ran every which way screaming for their lives. The bar had been a symbol of the Kingpin's power in Hell's Kitchen. 

            Nobody would touch the place, not even his rival Silvermane, his son frequented the place. Now the mystique and safety had come crumbling down. 

            One of the thugs fired their pistol blindly into the darkness, "I think I got him." He screamed jovially, imagining a shattering glass on a table to be his target. Suddenly, from the shadows, he emerged. 

            With a mighty blow he sent the gunmen into a crowd of his comrades in crime sending the whole group tumbling across the floor. For the first time since the assault began, DareDevil emerged out of the shadows. 

            He was truly a sight to behold. His costume was made of a thick red leather that covered his entire body proudly showing off the muscular, but lean, frame underneath.. His eyes were a bright blue but unknown to his observers they saw nothing but darkness. The letters DD had been carved into his chest long ago. Two small horns protruded from his mask for only about an inch but from just a glimpse his enemies realized where DareDevil received his name from. 

            "I'm looking for the Big Man." DareDevil roared, "Where is he?" He demanded. His supersonic hearing echoed forth and he could hear the sound of a shotgun being loaded from his rear. DareDevil spun around and sprang forth with amazing speed. He grabbed the shotgun from the gunner's hands and threw it aside, "I won't ask again." This apparent freak asked throwing his would-be assassin towards the rest of the crowd. He kept his senses attuned, he could hear their heart-beats, the sweat trickling from their heads, at times it was more than he could handle. 

            "I'm right here." A small man said breaking through the crowd confidently; he knew that nobody here would even consider laying a hand on him. "You are really a freak; I guess the rumors were true." 

            DareDevil frowned at this accusation, "Freakishness is relative; breaking your neck on the other hand is not. Word on the street is that Kingpin has another gun shipment going through, tonight. Where is it?" 

            The Big Man smiled, "You've gotten on his bad-side, I don't care if you live up to the hype surrounding you DareDevil; you don't get on the Kingpin's bad-side." 

            "Tell someone who cares." He cracked his knuckles, "Now let's focus on that shipment." 

            "I have to wonder what the Kingpin did to you that you have such a hard-on about nailing him." The Big Man snickered, "Must have been hell of a sin, buddy." 

            DareDevil smelled the scent of newcomers, men armed with weapons. There was a trap-door behind him! He dodged out of the way as bullets suddenly tore apart the wall of the bar. Men came through the trap door blazing away with machine guns while DareDevil took cover behind an overturned table. 

            He grimaced, "This was stupid of me. Fisk knew I was coming, he knew I'd go after the shipment." Bullets pounded against the table. DareDevil grabbed the base of the table and used it as a shield. He closed in on his attackers and through an impressive assault of acrobatic movements mixed in with brutal bashings from the table annihilated the reinforcements in seconds. The table's edge was bloody. 

            "Now, let's get down to business." DareDevil said coldly to a horrified Big Man. 

            Peter rounded the corner. His web-line stretched out to its breaking point moments before he let go of it and made another. It was instinct; at any moment he could smash into something and crack his ribs or snap his neck.

            Miraculously he never has. Sweat was pouring through his body, thankfully his costume breathed. He could feel the wind blasting against him and he cheered. It was a rush, there was no denying it. 

            Then the tingling came. In the past he had used it to locate trouble spots, ironic considering its purpose. Peter bit his lip. He had promised to be back within ten or fifteen minutes. "I made a promise to Ben." Peter told himself with a sense of overwhelming guilt washing over him and immediately gripping his heart in its powerful grip. "Oh what the hell, it's probably nothing more than some goon who wants an old lady's purse. It'll take me no more than a few minutes." He said confidently heading straight for the danger. 


	90. Nobody Crosses the Kingpin Part Three

Part Three

            Montana stared out the window of the passenger seat inside the truck carrying creates full of illegal weapons. He grimaced at the sight of a red and blue figure following them intently. "We've got company." He stated. 

            Fancy Dan loaded his pistol while Ox kept his massive hands securely on the wheel, "DareDevil?" He asked. 

            "No." Montana replied sourly, "Spider-Man's decided to crash the party." There were sighs and groans from all three Enforcers. "What's this clown think he's doing, doesn't he know this is Kingpin's shipment." 

            "Get rid of him." Ox said coldly. 

            Fancy Dan leaned over and peered out the window, "Idiot, are we still going to have time to pick up McDonalds?" 

            Ox smiled, "Depends on how long it takes you to smear his face on the street." 

            "Oh? Then this'll take only a minute." Fancy Dan took aim and fired. 

            _Spider-Sense is ringing, which probably means it's a good time for some evasive action_. Peter contorted his body to reduce his profile. He could sense the bullet zip by. "What kind of a greeting is that?" He fired a web-line that connected with the top of the truck. "I better teach them some manners." 

            "Crap." Fancy Dan said behind clenched teeth, "He's up on the roof; that is one fast bug." 

            Montana grabbed his lasso from the back passenger seat and opened the door despite the fact that the car was still in motion. "Hey, Ox, try and make it an easy ride, you drive like a prostitute, up-and-down-up-and-down." 

            "Your mother!" Ox replied with a grin. 

            Peter crawled along the roof of the truck. He bumped his head on the vehicle a few times, "Who the hell is driving this thing?" 

            Montana ascended from the driving compartment and move onto the cargo hull. "Hey, kid, we don't get time for this so hop off the truck and go home." He began to twirl his lasso. 

            "Or what?" Peter asked sarcastically rising to his feet, "You'll hog-tie me?" He said faking a southern accent. 

            "You had your chance, buddy." Montana spotted a lamp-post coming up and flicked his lasso towards it. The lasso shredded right through the steel post as if it were tissue paper. "Now you've got to pay." He declared getting his lasso into a loop again by twirling it rapidly. 

            Peter raised an eye and looked at the passing post, sliced cleanly in half. "Are you sure we can't just make up over a nice cup of Joe?" Montana approached. Peter backed off an inch keeping his eyes on the lasso. 

            Montana attacked. Peter dodged the initial strike with a backwards flip. He had to adjust his movements to account for the fact that the truck was moving. He had to be careful on all levels. Montana didn't allow his initial failure to deter him and lashed out. 

            Peter ducked quickly avoiding the razor-sharp lasso and then jumped forwards to avoid the lasso as it swept across the roof of the truck shredding the ceiling slightly. He was closer now, but still far out of melee range. 

            "I have to hand it to you." Montana yelled out over the roar of traffic and the wind, "You're pretty quick on your feet." 

            "Well I do eat Wheaties in the morning." Peter responded lightly. Wasting no time, Montana advanced. 

            Fancy Dan rubbed his eyes in disbelief, "Holy sh-!"

            "No cursing in the car!" Ox roared furiously, "I've told you a million times about that, don't curse in here!" 

            "Sorry, sorry, sorry." Fancy Dan rolled his eyes, "You're like an old woman." 

            Ox sighed, "How's Montana doing out there?" 

            Fancy Dan suddenly regained his excitement and stared at the upturned rear-view mirror. "It's like the Matrix up there!" 

            "Really?" Ox took his eyes off the road for a slip second to look at his mirror. His jaw immediately dropped, "Holy sh-!"

            "Look out!"

            The truck suddenly veered to the left. Both Peter and Montana stumbled towards the edge of the roof. Due to his agility and reflexes, Peter managed to keep his footing despite the initial awkwardness. Montana was nowhere near so lucky and began to fall. 

            Peter stretched out his arm and grabbed Montana's arm, "Hold on." He barked and pulled the Enforcer back on the truck. 

            Montana stared suspiciously at Peter and then glanced towards the driving compartment, "What the hell is Ox doing?" Then without warning he was thrown from the roof of the car as a red blur hit him with a drop-kick on him and landed on the roof loudly. Luckily, Montana crashed into some bushes and wasn't severely hurt. 

            "Who the-." Peter stared at the man decked out in a crimson outfit staring him down. "Who are you supposed to be? Let me guess, a reject from the GAP?" 

            This newcomer stared at him coldly, "I'm called the DareDevil and you're Spider-Man. I didn't know you'd been reduced to working as a goon for the Kingpin." 

            "Huh?" 

            DareDevil fired the cable from his club, the front-piece hurtled towards Spider-Man like a harpoon. 

            With only nanoseconds to react, Peter put his entire body into a flip, the cable zipped centimeters from his body managing to land more gracefully than even the best Olympic athletes alive.

            DareDevil seemed surprised at his escape but wasted no time. Retracting the club within moments he fired the forward section again landing a direct blow on Peter's skull. 

            "Ah!" Peter crashed back down on the roof, his head was splitting. He'd taken harder hits, but not much harder. He slowly rose back up, fully aware that DareDevil was a few feet in front of him recalling the forward-grappling piece of his club. 

            Something was wrong; he felt as if his muscles were turning to mud; he could barely manage the strength to gasp. "What did you do to me?" 

            "The metal tip on my club is solid Adamantium." DareDevil squinted at him, he could hear his heart-beat; he could smell him. He was a kid, no older than eighteen, for a moment he felt guilty. "You have a concussion at the very least; I'm surprised it didn't snap your neck. Give the Kingpin my regards." 

            DareDevil kicked Spider-Man off the roof of the truck with impressive force. Peter flew off the truck and smashed into the windshield of a car directly behind them. He clenched his teeth at the impact and rolled off the car and fell into an alley just a few feet off to the side. 

            Peter's hands were shaking, he could barely move. DareDevil had been right it had been a concussion. He crawled alongside the alley and hid between two trashcans. Luckily, nobody had seen him land in the alley; he was safe for the moment. He pulled his mask off and rubbed his face. 

            Blood was pouring from his nose. He closed his eyes and groaned, his body felt as if it were on fire, "I need a minute, just a minute." He murmured slowly drifting away. 

            Ox raised an eye slowly, "What's going on back there?" He screamed, "Was that  DareDevil? Where's Montana?" 

            Fancy Dan grimaced, "Hold on a sec will ya?" He looked in the rearview mirror, "I can't see anyone up there." 

            "Where'd they go?" Ox asked. Almost as in response to his question, DareDevil appeared landing in front of the windshield on the engine. 

            "Hi guys? You didn't forget about me did you?" He smiled and aimed his club at them, "Stop the truck." 


	91. Nobody Crosses the Kingpin Part Four

Part Four

            "What happened?" The Kingpin asked quietly staring at the bruised and battered faces of the three mighty Enforcers. They had come back to him with an empty truck and only excuses. 

            Ox gulped, "Spider-Man _and_ DareDevil showed up, we never had a chance, Kingpin." 

            He grimaced, "Never had a chance?" Wilson Fisk slammed his bulky hand on the table, sobering the Enforcers out of their depression, "You three are the most deadly squad of criminals to ever roam the syndicates and you never had a chance?" He yelled behind clenched teeth, chilling the blood of every one of them, "Don't give me that! You got sloppy and as a result I've lost over ten million dollars worth of equipment because of these costumed buffoons!" 

            "Sir, he uh, had a message for you." Fancy Dan stammered drawing the anxious glances of his companions, "DareDevil said he'd be coming for you." 

            Fisk eyes widened slowly; "Let him come." He grimaced, "Let Spider-Man come; they're dead. They made the mistake of crossing paths with me and nobody crosses me, nobody!" 

            Peter's eye-lids slowly opened. The sun beamed down on him warmly. He shook his head; the effects of his concussion were wearing off, though he still wasn't at one hundred percent. He looked at his hands and found his mask in them. 

            Luckily, nobody had come by, but someone could have easily stumbled upon him. Peter counted his blessing and pulled the mask over his head. He rubbed the back of his skull, the blow still ached somewhat. 

            Slowly rising to his feet, he found his knees were weak and wobbly. Peter stumbled out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Passing bystanders immediately took notice and gazed at him shocked. 

            "Hi." He said feebly, "Does anyone have the time?" 

            "It's time for you to get a watch!" Somebody yelled out causing a slight chuckle from the crowd. 

            Peter grimaced, "Everyone's a comedian. Nobody has the time?" 

            One man stared at his watch for a moment, "Yeah." He said helpfully, "It's one in the afternoon." 

            "Oh." His eyes widened. "My." His jaw dropped, "God! The mid-terms are today!" Peter raised his arm to fire a web-line and nothing happened. "What?" He checked his shooters by pulling the sleeve on his costume back, "Oh no, I forgot to reload my shooters!" He slapped the side of his head, "How do I forget to reload my shooters!" 

            Peter sighed and stared at the crowd, "Anyone mind giving me a lift?" 

            Matt Murdock entered his apartment, a small hovel that he had scrapped out through chasing ambulances over the past few years. He moved through the apartment with ease, avoiding small obstacles left on the floor via his sloppiness. 

            Nobody would know it by watching him but Matt was blind. He couldn't see a thing, not a figure not a man, nothing. But he could hear, he could smell along with his remaining senses well beyond the ability of any normal man. 

            He couldn't help but smile, things had gone particularly well for him. Not only had he intercepted Kingpin's truck no doubt attracting the attention of the crime boss but he had defeated Spider-Man, apparently a new entry into Kingpin's growing roster. 

            Matt ran his hands along the picture that framed his law degree as he walked pasty it. He had a case later today and all things considered he was in prime condition for it.  

            The day he had waited so long for was coming. There'd be a time soon when Hell's Kitchen would be safe, when crime wouldn't have a stranglehold on it. Matt sighed, it wouldn't be the same place that consumed his father, scarred him for life, it would be reborn with the fall of the Kingpin. 

            Peter ran. He had been running; it had been a long run. He had gotten out of his costume and started running. He'd run all the way from Manhattan to Queens, it was two-thirty. 

            Peter ran up the steps of his school, ran down the hallways, ran past the fellow students eyeing him, and straight into the principle's office. "Stop the tests!" He yelled between gasps, "Stop the tests." Peter collapsed from exhaustion. 

            "Mr. Parker, you gave us quite a scare." Said the principle of his school gently while Peter came to his senses on a bed in the nurses' office. "Are you okay?" 

            "I missed the test!" He screamed, "I missed it." He struggled to rise up from the bed. "I can't believe I missed it." 

            The principle smiled and lay Peter back down, "Take a moment, you look dehydrated. Just relax. We contacted your uncle, he paid for the fee for missing it; you'll take it next week." 

            Peter sighed, "Can I have a drink?" 

            After collecting his senses, Peter left the nurse's office to find MJ sitting quietly by the door, "Hi." 

            She stared at him coldly, "What happened to you last night?" She asked with a mix of accusations and concern. 

            "I had a scuffle with a little red jerk." Peter closed his fist, "Ben's pretty pissed at me isn't he?" 

            MJ nodded, "I just got off the phone with him. You'll be lucky if he lets you leave the house to get the mail. You're not coming to Liz's right?" 

            "Everyone already left?" Peter asked seeing no sign anyone else in the halls except for the occasional janitor. "You could have gone without me." 

            She shrugged, "Maybe next time, let's go home and play Monopoly or something, maybe watch a movie after your uncle's done screaming at you." 

            Peter nodded, regretting that he had forced her to miss out on Liz's party. "I'm really sorry about this; I didn't intend to be out like that." 

            "I know, Pete." She draped her arm around him, "I know." 

            The disappointment in her face tore him apart. "So who was that red guy you mentioned?" 

            Peter grimaced angrily as a sense of revenge suddenly took hold of him, "Just someone whose horns I plan to tear out nice and slow." 

            Matt Murdock stared at the defendant. He was a slimy slick con artist who had gotten through exaggerating his bank account to impressionable young woman as well as other things. 

            He was standing before the court, a small and inexperienced group of men and women made up the jury pool. Matt sighed deeply and approached them, "If you allow this…monster to get away with his crime you justify his actions you spit on the victims. Three separate women, with their entire lives before them, wiped out because Mr. Jon refused to accept the fact that they no longer wanted to be with him, with the fantasy he had created out of lies." 

            Matt took several steps towards the defense table, tapping his walking cane on the floor, creating vibrations that he could hear and determine the locations of everyone and everything in the room. 

            "Will you quiet their deaths and let him go on and destroy others?" Matt shook his head defiantly, his blank eyes staring out past his rose-tinted glasses, "No, the truth is clear and only one decision, guilty, will serve justice." 

            "I can't believe it! I can't!" Matt screamed angrily as Foggy Nelson, his best friend gently led him out of the courthouse, "How could they have let him off! We had eye-witness testimony, DNA evidence and even a 911 call." 

            "That's life." Foggy replied disappointed, "You win some you lose some." 

            Matt was disgusted, he felt like he needed a bath, "He was never nervous." He said as the answer swept over him like a tide, "He paid them off! I need to see the judge."

            "Calm down, Matt. You always get like this after you lose a case." Foggy said trying to relax his friend as they stepped through the exit of the building and slowly descended the steps heading for the street below. 

            He clenched his teeth furiously, "I can't believe it; I'm going to see someone about this, tomorrow." 

            "In the meantime we have a meeting with the D.A. tomorrow. So you'd better prepare." Foggy said rubbing his stomach, "I'm hungry do you want a bite?" 

            "We just a lost a case and you want to eat?" Matt asked puzzled, "Sometimes I just can't understand you." 

            Foggy sighed, "You don't think I'm pissed off? I am, it's just that some of us don't wear our emotions on our sleeves like certain blind lawyers I know." He patted Matt on the shoulder, "You did your best and tomorrow we'll see a judge until then, you need to relax. I swear it's like you don't get sleep or something you looked like a mess out there today. Come on, get a bite with me." 

            "No, I've got something to do." Matt said quietly, "Take me home, I'll see you in the morning." 

            "What've you got to do? Maybe I can help?"

            Matt shook his head quietly and brushed his crimson hair back, "No, it's just some paper work."

            "Oh, paper work? How are you going to read it?" 

            Matt smiled, "It's in Braille." 

            The Kingpin stared at the sole surviving soldier, "Are you telling me that he just hit my drug lab?" He roared outraged at this latest transgression, "He hit it less that an hour ago!" 

            "Y-y-ye-y-yes sir." The lackey stammered, "DareDevil was on us before we knew he was there." 

            "What did he do?" Kingpin asked, his face slowly becoming red, "What did he do to the lab?" 

            The goon sighed and took the dive, "He lit the lab on fire. We lost everything." 

            The Kingpin grimaced, "That operation was worth millions!" He glanced at the Enforcers, "This is your fault! You were supposed to kill DareDevil last night, now look!" He slammed his feet on the floor and wiped everything off his desk with a mighty gesture, "I want to tear his heart out! I want his family dead, I want his friends dead! I want you to shove that costume down his throat and make him choke on it!" 

            "Kingpin." The goon closed his eyes praying for the best, "He said he wants to meet, face-to-face, man-to-man, in your shipping warehouse." Silence erupted. It was a ballsy move, nobody had ever challenged the Kingpin, not since he'd taken over by crushing the skull of his predecessor with his bare hands. 

            The Kingpin rocked his head back at this, first surprised. Then slowly a grin swept over his face, "Finally, some good news." 


	92. Nobody Crosses the Kingpin Part Five

Part Five

            "If you think that you're going out anytime soon, you've got another thing coming." Ben Parker said scolding his nephew who squirmed as he sat in the kitchen. "This whole superhero business is getting out of control." 

            Peter sighed, "Uncle Ben, I didn't mean for that to happen. It was completely out of my control."

            "That's why you're grounded for the rest of the month!" He barked angrily, "You're not going to throw away the last three years of high school for this gimmick." Ben leaned against the counter and sighed, "Peter, just go upstairs, I'm so upset right now." 

            "What if something happens in the city?" Peter asked trying to find a way out of predicament. 

            Ben shrugged, "Plenty of other people can handle it. Remember the police department? They're the guys who are trained to handle problems." 

            Peter nodded sarcastically, "Yeah they're the people who keep showing up half an hour after stuff goes down." 

            "Go to your room!" Ben screamed angrily, blood flushed to his head, and his eyes seemed more ferocious than Peter had often seen. "Stay there and think about the fact that the principle was gracious enough to let you take the tests." 

            "For a fee of course." He mumbled stomping up the stairs. 

            Ben sighed once Peter was gone and wiped his eyes wearily, "Sometimes I just don't know what to do." 

            Mary Jane came forward out of the corner she had tucked herself in, "Pete feels suffocated when he's kept away from the costume." 

            "That's the problem; he's become dependant on it. He can't walk out of the house without that damn thing under his clothes." Ben lowered his shoulders in defeat, "I'm the villain to him." 

            "Peter loves you." MJ said confidently, "He may curse under his breath a little but he does." 

            Ben nodded slowly, "Has he seemed different to you? Since that whole thing happened with…what did he say his name was…Venom?" 

            MJ frowned, brushing away a strand of hair from her eyes, "What do you mean by different?" 

            "I don't know, sometimes he gets snappy. He's more head-strong, angrier, at first I figured it was hormones, but I haven't seen him this angry since…May died." 

            Suddenly, a lump formed in MJ's throat. She hid her face nervously with her long hair. Peter still hadn't revealed what he believed to be his responsibility in May Parker's death. He spoke of it often and seemed afraid that Ben would be overcome with grief and rage. 

            "I guess he's a little different." MJ looked at the stairwell leading up, visible through the open doorway from the kitchen, "I'll talk to him." 

            "Thanks." Ben responded. 

            A thousand thoughts were running through her mind. Ben had told her he'd been different since his scuffle with Venom, what could that be about? Maybe he was different, Peter often talked about his stay with the _suit_, he had never said it but she could hear it in his voice. He had been afraid. He was afraid that it had altered him somehow, that he had been corrupted. 

            MJ opened the door to his room, "Hey, tiger, how are things going?" She entered and immediately her face expressed the somber mood overtaking her. 

            The window was open and he was gone. 

            Peter swung through the city with amazing grace despite the anger bellowing through him. DareDevil had seriously gotten under his skin. It gnawed at him annoying everything that he did.

            He had to settle the score. Peter had no intention of killing him, but publicly humiliating him sounded very appealing. He just needed to see some contacts; first he imagined it wouldn't be that hard to find where this guy could be hanging out at. That is unless he was a high school student with some geek-like tendencies.

            The Kingpin casually walked into his warehouse located in a bad part of Hell's Kitchen, the strong-point of his power. The building was a dark cove filled to the brim with boxes. 

            He glimpsed into the darkness from which his nemesis emerged, "You are the mighty DareDevil?" He asked slightly surprised. 

            DareDevil stared back at his huge opponent. "You expected someone different?" 

            "Somebody taller, perhaps, I'm not accustomed to having small men become such large annoyances." The Kingpin gestured towards the vigilante, "Why have you brought me here?" 

            "I'm not here to kill you." DareDevil said calmly, "Simply I wish to lay down the rules of warfare between us." 

            The Kingpin grimaced, "Who are you to dictate anything to me?" He smirked, "I've created empires, weighed men's lives in my hands. You're nothing but any punk off the streets who thinks they can off me whether their motivations may be." 

            DareDevil's acute _radar _sense echoed outward. He could hear the Kingpin's collected and focused heartbeat. He could hear the pigeons in the rafters. He could even hear the goons moving along the roof towards the large windows situated near the ceiling. "You were supposed to come alone." 

            "And risk losing such a prime opportunity to destroy you? No, that wouldn't do at all would it." The Kingpin laughed, "Tell me, before you are executed what is your reason for making me the focus of your failed war on crime." 

            They were close. He was surrounded; his planned escape route was cut off. He should have known better, men like the Kingpin had no honor. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Matt Murdock closed his fist; this'd be hard, he needed to move fast; otherwise he'd never make it out of this warehouse. "You want to know my reasons? After you wake up tomorrow in that tower of yours take a nice long look in the mirror and see if there's a human being behind those cold eyes." 

            Kingpin frowned and seemed ready to give the order. DareDevil prepped his body; it'd be the fight of his life. He had no chance. 

            The side of the warehouse was split open and all attention was drawn to it. An enraged Peter Parker came crashing through in his Spider-Man costume. He immediately landed a glancing kick on his designated target and DareDevil crashed into a pile of boxes. 

            "That was for hitting me with the club!" Peter wasted no time advancing and landed on Matt's stomach forcing him to gasp for air, "That was for causing me to miss my mid-terms you _jerk_." 

            Then in an instant, Peter realized he wasn't alone. The Kingpin's goons slipped into the room on cables like highly trained commandos. He glanced at DareDevil for a moment and then back at the Kingpin. "Sorry guys, I'll come back after you're done playing cat and mouse with horns here." 

            Kingpin clenched his teeth at the balls that this Spider-Man had to have to interrupt his crowning moment, "Kill them both!" 


	93. Nobody Crosses the Kingpin Part Six

Part Six

            _Maybe this wasn't my best idea, yet. _The Kingpin retreated behind his force of soldiers. He smiled and waved goodbye to Peter and Matt. One of the goons loaded his Kalashnikov assault rifle. _Nope this is definitely not my best idea. _

            DareDevil slowly rose to his feet still shaking off the effects of Peter's blow. He spotted his attacker and grimaced, "I thought you learned your lesson by now." Matt readied his club.

            Peter pointed in the direction of the Kingpin's attack squad, "I did but I think _they_ have something to teach us." 

            "What?" Matt turned towards the approaching soldiers, "This is just great. You're not with Kingpin?"

            "Yep." 

            "We're in trouble." 

            "Yep." 

            "So what else is new?" 

            Peter smiled; this guy had obviously been on the wrong side of a shotgun before at least they had that in common. The thugs opened fire. 

            Spider-Man and DareDevil broke off in opposite directions, just barely avoiding the bullet fire. Peter landed behind a banister. He could see DareDevil holding up behind some crates. They'd offer only temporary protection. He had to draw the gunfire away from him or he'd be toast. 

            Peter fired a web-line that connected with a corner of the warehouse. He tugged on it and it took him in mid-air. He swung straight toward their attackers. By a headcount Peter guessed there were a little more than a dozen heavily-armed guys. This'd be tough. 

            He clipped two of them with his heel as he swung over them and landed on an opposite banister. Immediately, the gunfire focused on him. Peter ran vertically up the wall just inches in front of the impacting projectiles. 

            DareDevil wasted no time; he emerged from his position and launched his cable. The adamantium tip slammed into one enforcer's hand shattering every bone in it, forcing him to drop his weapon. He rolled across the ground and hid behind another banister just in time to escape a spread of shotgun shells. 

            Peter was in no less danger. One fired a burst of fire from his machine gun directly ahead of the web-slinger. Peter halted suddenly only to have another shot from an rifle graze his skull. He lost his balance and came crashing down onto some crates. He moaned and rubbed his back. The sound of a gun-cocking followed the blaring of his spider-sense. Not enough time, he had landed too awkwardly. 

            DareDevil intervened, swinging in on the cable from his club. He landed and performed a roundhouse kick on Peter's would-be assassin. Then he hit another in the nose with his elbow before somebody slammed the butt of their rifle into his face. DareDevil stumbled, the blow had disorientated him, his radar-sense was on the fritz, he'd need a moment. 

            Peter gave him that moment. Within seconds he was back on his feet, a slight tear in his mask and a trickle of blood were his only injury. He fired a spray of webbing catching two in piles of the thick filament. 

            A somersault brought him close enough to one gunner to disarm him with a simple knee to the gut before snapping the weapon with his bare hands. 

            He could hear sounds of fighting from his rear. This was a new experience, fighting alongside somebody like him. DareDevil wasn't as agile or fast but the guy was resourceful, he gave him that. He'd gone up against so many costumed sociopaths since he started this gig that he'd forgotten that he wasn't the sole person with gifts that had a conscience. It was exhilarating. 

            The Kingpin entered his limo with a wide smile on his face. The three Enforcers were inside waiting quietly. "Is he dead?" Ox asked slowly. 

            "I'd say by now, the answer is a definite yes, and you'll be pleased to know Spider-Man will be joining him." The Kingpin laughed, "I think I'll have a latte to celebrate." 

            "Run!" The thugs fled in a panic, weaponless, leaving Spider-Man and DareDevil merely standing in the warehouse victorious. 

            DareDevil wiped the blood away from his nose, "Now that their over with, what the hell were you thinking coming in here and attacking me." 

            Peter raised an eye, "You're angry at me? I just saved your butt, I'd be grateful considering you knocked me out yesterday." 

            "Calm down, kid." 

            "Kid?" Peter angrily repeated, "I could hand you your ass old man! Maybe I should have let those goons take care of you." 

            DareDevil sighed, "Listen, arguing is going to get us nowhere, what's your business with the Kingpin?" 

            "I didn't intend on seeing him, I just hear from some contacts that you were going to be here." Peter answered. 

            "You've got contacts?" 

            Peter nodded strongly, "Just because I have a habit of fighting Goblins and Lizards doesn't mean I don't get down and dirty every once in awhile." 

            "Point taken, anyway, thanks for the help, but I'll handle Fisk from here." Matt said. 

            "Fisk, that's his name?" Peter inquired. 

            Matt nodded, "Wilson Fisk." 

            "His kid went to my high school until Flint Marko trashed the place." 

            "I heard about that, good work there." Matt walked towards the exit, "Goodbye." 

            Peter grimaced, "Hold on a sec, I've slept in an alley on trash, had to run from Manhattan back to Queens and just pulled you out of the fire a second ago. I figure I'd like to see some conclusion to this." 

            Matt smiled, "It's not your business, kid." 

            "Oh?" Peter asked sarcastically, "Why don't I call all those guns back here and tell them to go for another round except this time you do it alone? I think you could use some back-up and besides I really want to get somebody back, I'm grounded for a month here. So what's next on the agenda, horns?" 

            The Kingpin grimaced, "They survived?" He asked staring coldly at one of the soldiers in his attack squad, "How did they survive?" 

            "They were too fast, Kingpin." He gulped, "We couldn't keep up with them, we tried; we really did."

            Kingpin looked at the Enforcers situated in a corner of the room, "Do you know what kind of a position you've put me in?" The Enforcers surrounded the poor wretch, "Kill him." The Kingpin ordered with a sadistic glee. 

             Ben Parker stared out the window angrily, "If he doesn't march his butt in here in the next five minutes I am going to personally burn that damn costume of his." He sighed wearily, "He's out partying; I know it." 

            "That's Fisk Towers." DareDevil said standing on the edge of neighboring building with Spider-Man. "The fortress of the Kingpin. He lives in the penthouse at the very top."

            Peter nodded, "So, I'll swing us up and we'll surprise them." 

            "No, he's reinforced all the windows with some form of metal, not even a missile could penetrate the upper levels. We'll need to go in through the lobby and then move in through the elevator shafts. The top level is only accessible through a special stairwell shielded by a blast door. To get past that door we'll need to access the computers and retrieve a key code but the computers are heavily encoded themselves. There should be a computer hooked up the network in the lobby so finding one won't be hard." 

            "Leave the computer to me." Peter said confidently. DareDevil looked at him oddly, "Hey, don't let the costume and amazingly good looks fool you, I'm a bit of a computer geek. So when do we go in?" 

            "Tonight." 


	94. Nobody Crosses the Kingpin Part Seven

Part Seven

            Uncle Ben stared at the clock on his wall tick by quietly. It was almost twelve o' clock. Peter had been gone for hours. The sun had set long ago. He sat in the kitchen eating a jelly sandwich. 

            "He is going to be grounded for until he's ninety." 

            "So this is your base?" Peter asked as they walked through the isolated corridors of the city sewers. He spotted a rat staring at him nastily. "Cheery place, really, you've got good taste." 

            DareDevil raised an eye, "We make due with what we have." He walked over to a rack full of clubs and individual pieces of his costume, "Are you sure you're up to this?" 

            "Hey, I've gone up against guys made out of sand, symbiotes and overgrown reptiles, I think I can handle a mob boss with an eating disorder." Peter reached out for a white-colored disk, "Hey what does that do?" 

            "Don't touch that!" DareDevil barked stepping in the path of Peter's outreaching hand, "Just stand there for a minute." 

            Peter shrugged, "Fine." He looked across the outpost. It was a small rectangular room with a single lamp bulb serving as a light source. Somehow, Peter got the feeling that Matt had no need of it. "So, you and this Kingpin have some history or something? What's the deal?" 

            DareDevil grimaced, "He blinded me." Peter's face dropped in surprise, "When I was younger after my father had died in a botched robbery, I myself fell into a bad crowd. I met Wilson Fisk; he was a punk then like he is today. We did stupid stuff, robbed kids; maybe stole from stores once in a while. Nothing that was overly serious. Then Fisk decided to make it serious." Matt grimaced as he prepped his equipment with an almost feverish dedication, "He'd been working his way up in the ranks for a while, he'd been given an offer to kill somebody. He wanted my help." 

            "You agreed?" Peter wondered how many of the kids he'd beaten the snot out of had been like Murdock. 

            "At first I did, but when we got there I chickened out. My bad luck would have it that he worked at a toxic plant. I got into an argument with Fisk that turned into a fight and he ended up dumping my face into some nasty chemicals. I lost my sight thereafter." 

            "He didn't recognize you today?" Peter asked. 

            "I haven't seen Fisk for years." 

            Peter leaned forward slightly, "If you're blind then how can you tell where I am?" 

            DareDevil laughed, "I imagine the same way you got yours, a freakish random event that strengthened us instead of doing us in. Anyway, after my initial requirement I got myself back together. I became a lawyer, no easy task considering my…disability." 

            "Wow and I only missed a test because of him." Peter laughed, "I'm feeling a little insignificant over here, horns." He added with a smile. 

            DareDevil stepped behind a curtain and began to put on a fresh costume, leaving his worn-torn one lying on the floor. "How'd you end up in this business? You're pretty young to be starting bar fights." 

            Peter frowned, "I let somebody down when they needed me." He sighed, Matt had poured his soul out, given up some deep secrets, why shouldn't he, "I let a man escape, and for my trouble he killed a person I cared about."

            "I see." Matt emerged in a new costume, full decked out and ready for combat. "And you blame yourself?" 

            Peter shrugged, "Well, yeah, I let the killer go, I could have stopped him." 

            Matt nodded, "I won't lie, it _was_ your fault, but you shouldn't dwell on it, what's done is done." 

            "Are you to the one to be giving advice on revenge? We are about to attack Fisk after all." 

            "This isn't revenge." Matt replied, "The Kingpin has turned Hell's Kitchen into just that a living hell. I won't go by another day living in the shadow of that man without doing something about it." 

            Peter ran his hand along the small gash in his mask where a stray bullet had grazed him. "Well then, let's go see the fat man; I guess we can't wait until the doughnuts finish him off." 

            Security was always present in the building as Fisk actually lived in his penthouse at the top of the building for protection. There was no single location in his criminal empire more secure. 

            The guard on duty spotted the two costumed men entering the lobby of Fisk Towers. They casually walked right in; he checked his watch it was almost one in the morning. He rubbed his eyes. "Am I nuts?" 

            The other members of security, six in total, focused around the entrance to the lobby, "Who the heck are you two supposed to be." 

            "Out of our way, we're here to meet the Kingpin and you will not stop us." DareDevil quietly vowed. 

            Peter smiled, "He means it." 

            "Get out." 

            DareDevil readied his club, "We warned you." 

            The Kingpin stumbled out of bed at the knock to his door. He rubbed the side of his skull wearily; it was far too late for such a distraction. He peered through the peephole and saw Fancy Dan, "What is it?"

            "They're here; both of them." He replied grimly. 

            The Kingpin grimaced, "Those impudent fools! Take the rest of the Enforcers and intercept them!" 

            Peter slammed his shoulder into one of the guards throwing him against the wall. He ducked low to avoid the clumsy swing of another. With a simple roundhouse kick he brought him down. 

            Two more advanced on him. The first reached for his nightstick and thrust forward with it. Peter easily dodged it and hit him with a jab to the face forcing him to tumble to the ground, defeated. The other backed off surprised, clearly ready to surrender. Peter enveloped him in a burst of webbing and it was over. 

            Meanwhile, DareDevil handled the rest of them. With a simple uppercut he knocked the wind out of one guard, while another swung his nightstick aiming for Matt's head. He wrapped his arm around the attacker and smacked him in the face with his small club. The last guard was easy pickings with kick to the jaw. 

            "See, wasn't that easy?" Peter asked jokingly as the last guard dropped to the floor. "Now let's get that code working." He mumbled walking over to a computer panel. Then the lobby's only elevator opened and out came the three Enforcers.

            "Hey, look who it is?" Ox said cracking his knuckles in anticipation. 

            Fancy Dan cocked the two weapons in his hands, "I've been itching for this since last night." 

            Montana began to twirl his lasso, a lasso that could slice the bodies of Peter or Matt effortlessly, "Let's clean house." 


	95. Nobody Crosses the Kingpin Part Eight

Part Eight

            Peter stared quietly at the Enforcers as they approached. DareDevil would be moving soon, he could sense it. He'd have to the do the same. They attacked. Ox came in first swinging his massive fist. Peter performed a back-flip narrowly dodging it. 

            He landed on his feet. DareDevil was already engaged with Montana and Fancy Dan. Peter kept light on his feet, Ox packed a punch, he looked to be a mutant, far larger than any normal human could hope to be and obviously stronger. 

            "Hey, Spider-Boy, you ready to go down?" Ox asked confidently taking a step towards his much smaller foe. 

            Peter closed his fist, "The only way you're going to be taking me down is if your butt starts emitting toxic fumes. Come on chowder head." 

            Ox charged forward outraged at his opponent's arrogance. When he said his one-liners, corny as they might be at times, it represented a sort of disinterest. This usually had the effect of angering whoever he was running against making them do stupid things. Ox was no exception. 

            Peter twisted to his side escaping the first strike from Ox's fist and blocked the second with his forearm. "You're going to have to do better than that." 

            "Shut up and stand still!" He brought both his fist down like a hammer. Any other person would have been smashed and the fight would have been over. Peter easily avoided it. 

            "That's it?" Peter kneed Ox in the jaw with a summersault forcing the giant to stumble clumsily back, "You waste my time, screw around with my name and you can't even muster a witty comeback? Man, I get a tougher fight out of the Chess team!" 

            Ox frowned in frustration. This wasn't how it was; he was an Enforcer, nobody cracked jokes about him. He did his best to give Spider-Man a bloody nose, to no avail. He swung faster than most would believe possible from such a massive figure. To Peter he might as well have been a snail. He wove in and out, escaping every attempt and with a simple right hook he knocked Ox's lights out. 

            Meanwhile, DareDevil had a much more difficult struggle on his hands. Matt had barely kept ahead of Montana's lasso while Fancy Dan took cheap shots at him with his handgun. His battle with the remaining Enforcers had shredded up the support banisters strewn across the lobby. 

            DareDevil rolled across the ground while bullets streaked past his body. He could see the lasso ahead of him lashing out, trying to slice his body apart. DareDevil spotted a lamp hanging from the ceiling. He fired his cable and the hook-piece grappled the lamp raising him up from the ground. 

            "Damn it, why can't these guys just die already!" Montana screamed angrily handling the safe end of his lasso. 

            "They're like freaking demons, man!" Fancy Dan lamented firing his gun blindly, praying that he hit something. 

            DareDevil dropped down from the lamp beside Spider-Man, "Where have you been?"  
            Peter raised an eye, "Watching you play around with our two friends here." He smiled slyly, "Are you done?"

            "Very." 

            Peter fired a short burst of webbing that acted like a rock smashing the lasso from Montana's hands. With his other web-shooter he enveloped them in a layer of webbing. "Now, we can get to business." 

            The Kingpin stared through the monitor. The Enforcers struggled to escape their webbed prison but to no success. He grimaced and leaned back into the leather seat of his penthouse that faced a wall of security cameras. Spider-Man quickly hacked into the computer and gained the access codes to the penthouse. 

            "They're coming." He observed quietly and rose to his feet, "Let them come. I've built this city, lubricated its veins with offerings of blood and money. I rose from the streets as a fat child picked on by simpletons to a man at the highest rung of power." 

            He opened his jacket and tore it off revealing a muscular frame underneath a muscle shirt. "I built an empire when the other crime bosses were being sent to jails in droves." Kingpin gulped as sweat poured down his head, "They can not destroy me!"

            "No, my enemies are nothing!" He stared at the camera feed, Spider-Man and DareDevil made their way up the elevator shaft. Only a few more moments stood between them. "They can't crush me. I rule this city, it needs me. I am Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime!" He roared furiously, "Let them come!" 

            The blast door slid open and Peter and Matt made their way into the interior of Fisk's penthouse. It was a lavish fortress designed to hold out against the best well-armed assaults.   
            Peter gazed across the penthouse, several small rooms that led to a large office made out of marble with the shatter-proof windows staring at the city. 

            "Be careful, Fisk could be anywhere." Matt warned and took several steps forward into the office. 

            "You don't have to tell me twice, Peter said entering the corridor between the rest of the penthouse and the office, several feet behind DareDevil. His spider-sense flared, "Crap." Glass walls slid down separating the office from the rest of the penthouse and both heroes from one another. 

            DareDevil's eyes widened, "No."

            Peter smashed on the glass but it held despite his immense strength. Gas suddenly began to pour into the enclosure. Peter looked around in a panic, "There's got to be a panel somewhere, shut the gas off!" He said staring at the mist slowly growing at his feet. 

            "You'll do nothing of the sort." The Kingpin said emerging from the shadows. DareDevil could already sense his location. The Kingpin's heart beat was rapid; the crime boss was afraid but determined. Adrenaline poured through Fisk's veins. "Spider-Man will be dead in a few minutes and you I will kill personally." 

            Matt stared at him, "I wouldn't expect anything different from you, Wilson." 

            "How do you know me?" Fisk inquired, "Are you the husband of prostitute I had killed?" 

            DareDevil tore the mask from his face, "Remember me, Wilson. The little kid you dumped in waste and left for dead? The sins of the past do not wash away with money." 

            The Kingpin grinned widely, "Matt, it is you! After all this time, you've returned. I had heard you'd been blinded, I guess I was mistaken." He laughed, "Matt, I would have thought you were smarter than that." 

            Peter watched this exchange, knowing that precious seconds ticked by. "Come on, I'm in trouble here." He whispered almost silently. 

            Not quietly enough for DareDevil. He heard him and realized that action was needed. "Let him go." 

            "Please, don't add idiotic to your sin of foolishness. He's already dead." The Kingpin exclaimed.

            "No!" Spider-Man for all his flaws and inexperience was a decent person; Matt had seen enough decent people die. He leapt at the Kingpin viciously. 

            DareDevil landed a good left to Kingpin's jaw but the massive figure managed to grab Matt with his hands and fling him against the wall. Kingpin wiped the blood trickling from a gash on his jaw with a smile, "Not bad, Matt, you're doing better than the last time we fought, much better." 

            "I'm just getting started, Wilson." DareDevil fired his cable straight for the Kingpin. In response Fisk grabbed it in his hands to the shock of Murdock. 

            "No, I'm just getting started." He yanked the cable furiously pulling DareDevil towards him. With a powerful left hook Kingpin slammed Matt to the floor. 

            Peter winced at the blow, this wasn't going well. 

            DareDevil could feel the blood pouring from the side of his head. He was hurt, badly. He crawled along the ground helplessly. "Wilson." He stammered. 

            Matt could hear the entire room. His blood was falling on the floor, the Kingpin's footsteps; the sound of the gas entering Peter's lungs, even the electrical current flowing into the panel hidden behind a picture on the wall that governed the various traps of the penthouse. 

            "Now you'll die." The Kingpin slammed his foot down on DareDevil's head and began to apply pressure, "You never were as good as I. Nobody is!" 

            DareDevil groaned under the pain of his head being slowly crushed, "No, but _he_ is." He clutched his fallen club and launched the cable into the picture shorting out the electrical source. 

            Peter glass prison rose back into its hidden slots and the gas ceased to flow. He took a deep breath of fresh air and immediately ran into the office. 

            The Kingpin stared at Spider-Man, "You want to end up like him? I'll crush you just as easily." 

            "Correction, I am about to kick your butt and afterwards may I suggest checking into a hospital to treat your wounds and possibly get liposuction." Peter suggested. 

            "You little piece of-." The Kingpin moved away from a wounded DareDevil and charged for his new nemesis. 

            Peter landed a jab to Kingpin's face moments before they made contact. The latter stumbled away shocked by the force of the blow and the blood spilling from his nose. "Let's go tubby." He was still weak, he had been deprived of air for a good two minutes, he was more vulnerable than he'd have liked. 

            The Kingpin attacked again. Peter dodged the first and flipped into the air. Unfortunately, the Kingpin caught him with the second blow and Peter crashed into a table smashing it in two. 

            Peter rubbed his back; it felt like somebody had hit his chest with a sledgehammer. The Kingpin's fist pounding his abdomen kept that feeling going. Peter managed to push off Kingpin with his legs and stumble clumsily back to his feet. "That hurt." He murmured quietly. 

            Kingpin rushed forward and wrapped his meaty fingers around Peter's skull slamming him into a wall sending cracks throughout the frame. "You arrogant little freak!" 

            Peter kneed Kingpin in the gut and both fell down to their knees. "Have you ever thought about Weight Watchers? I know a guy that lost tons of weight doing that, I figure after a month you might actually be able to stand on a scale." He said in between gasps. 

            They managed to rise at nearly the same time. The Kingpin swung angrily. Peter tried to duck but his ribs had been hurt slowing him down. He took the blow rolling along the floor like a rag-doll. "After you're dead I think I'll hang you up on the outside of my tower as a message to all the other mutants in this city." 

            "Oh like a Silence of the Lambs type thing?" Peter inquired getting back up. 

            The Kingpin lashed out for Peter's insolence. He moved as fast as he could. Sometimes he'd get lucky other times Kingpin would. At the end of a slugfest, Peter's mask was showing signs of tear and wear, revealing the bruised skin underneath. 

            Eventually, Peter's ribs caught up with him. The Kingpin landed an uppercut and Peter fell helplessly. He groaned loudly, "You're running on empty." He told himself, "He's still got a full tank." He said watching Kingpin close in anticipating the kill. 

            The Kingpin stared at him, "I am this city, Spider-Man. You can't win, nobody can defeat me." He raised his foot, "Goodbye you annoying creature." 

            Then quietly and far too simply the metal tip of DareDevil's club burst through Kingpin's chest. There was silence. Peter's eyes widened, he saw Matt standing there holding the club, barely enough strength to even breath. The Kingpin fell with no last word or promise, not even a smile or frown, just a blank stare. 

            Peter slowly got back up clutching his ribcage, "He's dead now." 

            Matt nodded. 

            "Nothings changed. I know." 

            DareDevil looked at him quietly, "I know. I can already feel the emptiness." He looked at Kingpin's lifeless body, "We came here to bring him in, right?" 

            "Yes." Peter responded, "He forced this, not us." 

            "Are you sure?" Matt looked at him, "I could have aimed for a leg." 

            Peter's face widened and the shock washed over him. DareDevil had seen a chance and taken it. He had always intended to kill the Kingpin and now vengeance had been satiated. Matt only began to realize the price he had just paid for it. Maybe Peter had imagined it, but DareDevil's face, his eyes, his lips everything about him resembled Uncle Ben on that fateful night. Matt had a long road ahead. 

            Uncle Ben sat nervously in his chair. Peter had been gone for so long; anger had been replaced by fear. He watched the news alert come on flooding the channel replacing the previous brainless entertainment Ben had tried to calm down with. 

            "This is a still developing story. Less than two hours ago, the vigilante figures known as Spider-Man and DareDevil broke into Fisk Towers in lower Manhattan and began attacking the security force there. Police arriving on scene found the infamous Enforcers captured in the lobby. As you may know, the Enforcers were responsible in Mayor Willis' assassination last May. Investigating officers then discovered that on the top level of what is being called at this time a hidden fortress businessman Wilson Fisk was found dead." 

            The anchor stared at the screen looking at the information as it came in, "NYPD officials believe that Wilson Fisk was in fact the enigmatic crime boss the Kingpin due to the presence of the Enforcers and several vital documents found strewn across Fisk's penthouse. At this time arrest warrants are being put out for the arrest of both Spider-Man and DareDevil." 


	96. The Calm before the Storm Part One

The Calm before the Storm

Part One

            "What are you hiding, Gwen?" Her psychiatrist asked, blanketed in the silence of the modest office.

            The young and attractive daughter of police captain George Stacy looked at her doctor, an experienced old man by the name of Clive Barber. She frowned nervously as her heart skipped a beat, "I'm not hiding anything." 

            Clive smiled behind his thin spectacles, "Come on, Gwen, there's something you're not telling me." 

            She'd been here, day in and day out, ever since the…incident. After Peter talked with her father she had been forced to go into counseling, it wasn't helping. Her school mates watched on as she transformed into a shriveled up shadow of her former self. Peter and Mary Jane had tried to talk to her but it was no use, her life had changed. 

            "Like what?" _Peter Parker is Spider-Man_.

            "I don't know." Her therapist leaned in towards her; his smile was a warm, inviting one. It invited her to confess her secret but what loyalty remained to the love of her life refused to surrender. 

            Gwen shrugged, "You're wrong. I don't keep secrets." _He is Spider-Man_. 

            Clive shook his head firmly, "You kept secrets from your father, things he should have known." He sighed, "Gwen, we can't make real progress unless you open up to me." 

            "Then we won't make real progress." She coldly replied. 

            "This is going to eat at you." He stated confidently, "I've seen it before; eventually whatever you're keeping hidden is going to boil to the surface and you're heading for a meltdown because of it." Clive sighed gently, "Tell me now and save yourself from that. Trust me in the end it's not worth it." 

            Gwen stared at him. For a moment, just a moment, she would have. She wanted to pour her heart out and cry, she needed somebody to help her. There was nobody else besides Peter, and she couldn't be near him without feeling the loss. "Time's up." 

            "Harry, I wish that my efforts had not been in vain." Norman Osborn stated grimly at the sight of his son curled up in a corner of the penthouse scratching at his _face_, if it could be called that. "I've given you everything I could. I sacrificed for you, I bled for you, I built a company for you to inherit and now look at what all my struggles have brought about." 

            The shell that once was Harry Osborn stared back at his father fearfully, "Father? I don't know what to do." 

            "I know, Harry." He sighed, "This is my fault. I should have realized you wouldn't be able to handle the power I granted you; it's not your fault, boy." Norman reached out with his hand towards his son, "Please get off the floor." 

            Harry obliged and Norman sheltered him with his arm. "You're so like your mother. It's a shame really; so many weaknesses were passed on to you, it was unfair really." He led Harry towards the boy's room, "I had hopes, Harry; I wanted you to take on my legacy, I wanted you to become the prime Osborn." He smiled and patted his son on the head as he led Harry to the edge of his bed on which he lied down. 

            "I suppose certain things are not meant to be. Rest, Harry, for what it's worth, I do love you, son." The younger Osborn closed his eyes to sleep as Norman shut the door while leaving. He stomped towards the fireplace, an empty spot where his father's portrait once hung stared back at him hungrily.

            That man had done this. The defective genes that were responsible for Harry's breakdown had originated from his own father. "Blast you!" He screamed to the missing portrait. "I'm sorry, Emily." He proclaimed weeping to his lost wife and true love. "I tried to save him, I _tried_ so hard." 

            Norman swung from grief, to love, to consuming hatred within seconds. He hadn't taken his medicine, the ones the doctors had told him he needed. He needed nothing, he was invincible. 

            "You couldn't let me beat you, is that it dad? Your pettiness has destroyed my son, I did everything I could to make him right, but _you_ were always there breaking him down." Norman snarled at the vacant spot, "It's not over, father. There's still Parker I can still save the legacy with his turning." 

            He rubbed his finger along the sealed mess of burnt skin where one of his eyes once had been located. "And with Spider-Man's destruction." 

            Otto Octavius stared at the fusion chamber. This was going to be the most important moment of his career. He could feel the energy coursing through him from the chamber even behind the blast shield. 

            The experiment, tonight would be the crowning moment of his career, it would represent everything he'd ever worked for. 

            "Will this work? Are you sure you don't want to run another simulation?" One of his colleagues asked. A man with a small mind that Otto had no appreciation of who could never quite understand what awaited humanity just beyond what was accepted science. 

            "Of course it will." Otto replied, "I've already run though twenty simulations. By manipulating the fusion as it occurs I will be able to create a limitless power source. This will be amazing. I can't wait to behold the power of the universe; my life's work will be validated." He stated proudly from behind his thick black goggles. 

            One of the workers snickered and whispered to a friend, "Here he goes again." 

            Otto grimaced. They'd see the product of his brilliance soon enough. "Won't that be dangerous? A simulation is far different from the actual thing." The associate asked. 

            "Didn't we debate this in last month's conference meeting? The metal tentacles that Stark Enterprises gave our project are more than durable enough to handle any of the machinery inside the chamber. They alone have the durability to withstand the energy from the chamber." Otto grinned, "We start tonight at nine; I expect everyone to be ready." The anticipation felt as if it were slowly ripping him apart, finally he'd show that he need not be accepted into the elitist circles of professors and physicists; he could be great and soon he would be. 


	97. The Calm Before the Storm Part Two

Part Two

            Peter made his way towards the front door. He carefully slinked by his uncle watching a fishing show quite diligently. He smiled; looks like Ben hadn't noticed him. 

            "Hold on." Ben said moments before Peter could reach the door. "You're going out with MJ tonight?" He inquired. 

            "Yeah, I was going to wait outside for her." Peter replied. 

            Ben squinted and stared at his nephew, "Lift your shirt up."

            Peter sighed and complied, his stomach was the only thing hidden by the long-sleeved shirt he wore. It had been the same routine for a week. Ben would check Peter to make sure he didn't have his costume underneath; he did this no matter what, even if his nephew was only going to the store. "Okay, I'll tell Mary Jane you're waiting." 

            "Thanks." Peter hurried out the door and slipped out to the backyard, "Hey, MJ." He called quietly, "I'm ready." 

            She opened the window to the guest room that she had taken up residence in and peered at him, "Ready?" Her hair was still wet from the shower she had just finished up. He nodded and MJ threw him his costume. "Are you sure you're going to need this?" 

            "Best to be prepared I say." He smiled holding his costume tightly. 

            "Remember, tonight nothing is getting in the way, no Spider-Man, no Goblins, nothing." MJ smiled, "You got that? It's just going to be you and me." 

            Peter laughed, "Heck, if any of them show up I might have to protect them from you."

            MJ grinned, "Damn straight." She blew him a kiss, "I'll be down in a minute." 

            A simple tower near the heart of Manhattan didn't look it and most would scoff at the claims that had been directed at it by underground crackpots but in reality the skyscraper was the home base and foundation of the mysterious organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. a group that few believed even existed and fewer trusted. 

            Their leader had once been Nick Fury a man of vision, a brilliant leader; a dead fool. He'd died in flames at the climactic battle that saw Spider-Man and the Venom symbiote separated.

            Now the role of leader had fallen to his second-in-command, a young inexperienced officer with a simple name, Jan. She watched the security camera feed carefully. Change was in the air, she could smell it as easily as she could detect the potent stench of death. 

            On the camera feed, the Lizard worked silently at his post. He was handling the chemical mixtures with the black ooze which had become Venom captured in an inescapable container just several feet in front of the reptilian creature enclosed inside a special chamber. 

            The Lizard would soon claim victory over her. He was gaining respect and control even as she lost hers. Lizard had gone through the effort of becoming familiar with the soldiers around the base, the scientist in the labs, even the janitors in the halls. 

            He was surprisingly charismatic and made close ties despite the initial shock at his appearance. She could barely oppose him anymore without the men staring at her angrily for denying who they had come to accept as their friend. They couldn't understand what Connors had become. 

            The Lizard was merciless; she had seen evil brewing in his eyes. She had tried to tell the men but they didn't believe her. Connors had done his work well; the men of S.H.I.E.L.D. almost looked at the Lizard as their new leader. 

            Fury could have convinced them, he would have. She was not Fury. Jan couldn't kill him, not just because of his needed work on the mixture that had created his miraculous formula but because the men respected the Lizard so. 

            Connors looked away from the mixture as it glowed brightly grin, he was meeting with great success while she strived to even survive. The Lizard looked at the remote camera in his lab, through the camera, the electrical wires, through the panels into her eyes and smiled. 

            Otto Octavius smiled as his staff entered the lab from behind the glass face-plate of the radiation suit he was wearing, "Now for security reasons I need everyone to stand behind the secondary blast shield. Everything will be fine, I'm sure, but certain precautions must be taken." 

            Otto spent a moment wrapping the metal band that was directly connected to the metallic tentacles that were crucial to this experiment around his gut.

            He extended his arms and handled the control box, pulling switches and twisting knobs. In response to his commands the metal tentacles reached out from the metal band and scraped against the Fusion chamber, "If everything goes well, we will be on the covers of Time Magazine by next week." 

            The HobGoblin cackled in anticipation secluded in his office. His meeting with Spider-Man would be in just a few days and the mechanisms behind the plan that the HobGoblin conceived of would be set into motion. 

            It was perfect really, not only would this opportunity present a chance to destroy Norman Osborn once and for all but remove Spider-Man as a loose end. 

            "This was really a great night." MJ said cuddling Peter as they both sat on a bench looking out at the Hudson River cutting its way across New York forcefully. "I'm really glad we were able to enjoy it." 

            "So am I." Peter replied quietly fondling her hair gently, "I know I haven't been there for you in the last couple of days, I'm sorry, I shouldn't let this whole superhero gig get in the way." 

            MJ shrugged, "I understand, you have thing you have to do." 

            "None of that is more important than you." Peter replied warmly. She stared into his eyes so lovingly, reflecting her own vulnerability. "You mean everything to me." 

            She smiled, "Peter, I've always been in the way. Throughout my life, well you know, I was told what a nuisance I was day in and day out and reminded of my own uselessness, if not by my father's drunken ranting than my mother's own negligence. I've been with other guys before but when I was in their arms, I was afraid." 

            Peter lowered his eyes, "Why?" 

            "I didn't want to end up with somebody…like my father." MJ grabbed Peter's hand and held it in her palm, "I didn't." 

            "That's behind you now." Peter said firmly, "He's out of your life now, everything will be okay." 

            MJ frowned, "That's the thing, I know how life hasn't been exactly kind to you either and why you do what you do, but how long can this go on?" 

            Peter rocked his head back, "What do you mean?" 

            Mary Jane was handling this as delicately as she could and spoke softly, "It's kills me every night that you go out there and I have to sit by the window and wonder if you're coming back before the sun rises or if you're even alive at all. If we do _end_ up with each other, I'd rather not end up alone because one day somebody got a lucky shot off you." 

            "What are you asking me?" 

            "I'm asking you to consider giving this role up." MJ looked deep into his eyes, "You've done so much good; you shouldn't be forced to repay your debts with your own blood." 

            Peter was quiet. No more was said that night, but a mood of gloom had set in and for the first time in a long time, his costume became suffocating. 

            "Get out!" Otto screamed to the horrified scientist amid the klaxons and flashing red lights, "Get out while you can!" 

            Something had gone horribly wrong. The power conduits had failed to channel the energy properly. It had been a freak accident without any way to avert it. Otto stepped back from the fusion chamber. His eyes darted back and forth for an escape but there was none to be found.

            The scientist pounded on the exit screaming for a release but due to the power surge everything was locked down. They were as doomed as Otto. It was over, he was finished.

            He stared at the power levels going off the charts on several of the indicators. No, his tentacles were made of the most durable materials on the planet; there was still a chance for them. In his youth, Otto had entertained the idea of being a hero while the bullies picked on him shattering his esteem. Eventually he decided heroics were the antics of the incredibly foolish. It was time to be foolish.

            Otto sprinted forward creating the best barrier that he could with his immensely powerful tentacles and then the chamber exploded. The fury of the explosion was more than Otto could take. It felt as if his entire universe had collapsed and all he knew was pain. 

            Despite his efforts, the scientists were vaporized while Otto was thrown through the solid steel walls, seconds ahead of the raging fire that spread throughout the entire lab. The power of the chamber saturated his cells, they warped the machinery strapped to him and in this moment of utter violence he was reborn.


	98. The Schemes of Rich Men Part One

The Schemes of Rich Men

Part One

            "So what were they supposed to be working on exactly?" Jonah Jameson asked perplexed at the images taken by one of their up and coming photographers.

            Robertson shrugged, "According to what I could get from the police the lab belonged to a group of researchers under the lead of doctor Otto Octavius. They had a joint grant from the U.S. Government and Stark Enterprises to develop a new energy source." 

            "These knuckleheads ended up blowing away the lab?" Jameson sighed, "Well, it's better than all the Spider-Man cover stories we've had for weeks on end." He shrugged, "I swear sometimes I think we've become his publicity agent."

            "Whatever sells papers, I guess." Robertson replied staring at the images taken showing the aftermath of the wreckage, "Whatever happened it must have been a hell of an explosion."

            Jameson nodded, "Didn't you mention somebody surviving?" 

            Robertson raised his eyes from the pictures, "What? Oh, yeah, Octavius survived, sort of amazing since according to early reports he's still in one piece although he's supposedly in a coma at the moment." 

            "Good, send Parker to go take pictures of the doctor." Jameson ordered casually, "On the double, its top priority." 

            "No can do." Robertson responded gently, "Eye witnesses said that he was last seen being taken into government custody." 

            Jameson frowned, "Government, what the hell for?" He asked reaching for a cigar from one of his table's drawers. 

            "My guess is they want to question him the instant he comes to. I'll have Ben look into it; he's good with stuff like this." Robertson answered waving some of Jameson's smoke from his face. 

            "Government these days, no respect for the reporter, keeping everything tightlipped these days and all."  Jameson complained, "What else is going on?"

            "Not much. We're still covering the Kingpin story, besides that really nothing besides the occasional gossip about which star is sleeping with which." 

            Jameson sighed, "I hate when things get slow like this. What about the Green Goblin he always sold papers." 

            Robertson shrugged, "Nothing's been heard from him in a good long while." He leaned back, somewhat tired from the day's work, "As far as we know he's not even alive anymore." 

            The HobGoblin readied his gear. Everything was ready, the pawns would be in place soon and he surmised that before morning he'd be toasting martinis in celebration. He touched his warped skin; it had been the price of victory. 

            His glider was prepped along with several other nasty surprises of his design for Spider-Man and his other guest. His crimson eyes glowed brightly. 

            "Gwen, this isn't going away with your denial." Clive said as they he and Gwen Stacy sat in his office. "You need to get to the root of your difficulties. You understand that none of the incidents were your fault?" 

            Gwen nodded, "I do." 

            "Then what is wrong? You're holding something back. Is it about this Peter you told me about?"

            She glanced at him, "No." Gwen replied unconvincingly. 

            "It is about him, isn't it?" Clive leaned in towards her, "You can tell me, I'm a doctor and you're my patient, everything said here is totally between us." He smiled, "Trust me."

            Gwen wanted to let loose so badly, she could feel the barriers beginning to fall but once again she embraced them and they held. "Sorry, I can't." 

            "If you can't tell me then tell somebody. Your father, Peter, someone needs to hear what you have to say." Clive remarked, "You've held in far too much and now it's coming back and sending you on your way to a nervous breakdown. Tell somebody you trust but do it soon." 

            Peter left the house with the occasional security checks from Uncle Ben. He slipped to the back while MJ threw him his costume. The night sky illuminated the moon and the stars around it brilliantly. 

            He would have appreciated it if the dreadful sort of anticipation he felt didn't sour the night. "Thanks." He murmured. 

            MJ smiled to him, "Are you sure this is the smart thing to do?" She asked from the window of the guest room.

            "Not really, but what choice do I have." Peter replied, "It's my first solid lead on the Green Goblin since we started our little game of tag. I'm tired reacting to him." 

            "Yeah but this guy is a Goblin too." MJ remarked. 

            She was right and the thought of meeting the HobGoblin face to face tonight sent chills down his spine. "Well let's hope he's got better psychiatrist than the Green Goblin, I'll see you later." 

            "Take care, tiger." MJ urged, "Don't die on me." 

            "You can count on that." Peter replied, "I love you." 

            Norman stared at his son, "I have business to attend to with some CEOs, Harry, don't make noise." 

            Harry looked back oddly at him, "You're leaving me?"

            "Yes, I'm afraid so. Take care, Harry."

            "Why?"

            Norman grimaced, "None of your business." He replied nastily. 

            Harry reached out to him, "Father, please don't go." 

            "Get away from me." Norman demanded sharply, "I suffer your…retardation because at the very least you're more obedient, don't turn our relationship into a total discomfort." He walked to his study, "Now be silent until I return!" 

            Uncle Ben knocked on Mary Jane's door and she quickly let him in. "Hey, MJ, where was Peter going again?" 

            "He said he needed to do some work at…Harry's house." She replied snappily though with slight hesitation.

            "Harry?" Ben frowned, "Didn't Peter say something had happened, he wasn't talking to anyone?"

            MJ shrugged, "I wouldn't know." 

            "I wish he wouldn't hang around that Norman Osborn for so long. I don't like that guy." Ben complained candidly. 

            "There are worse people in the world." MJ replied. "At least he's not some psychopath." 

            Ben grimaced, "I wouldn't be so sure of that." He said bluntly and then quietly leaving. 

            The HobGoblin laughed wickedly as he donned his dull gray costume. This would be sweet indeed. Osborn had brought this about by trying to muscle in on his industry, trying to destroy his entire life's work, well now he would have the last laugh.

            Spider-Man was simply the missile; the HobGoblin viewed himself as the delivery system. How ferocious these corporate wars were. He wondered what Norman would do if he learned that one of his greatest enemies was in fact Roderick Kingsly a fellow businessman and creator of Kingsly Enterprises. 

            He remembered bribing just the right people to learn what Norman Osborn was really about, whispers in the company pointed to the possibility that someone in Osborn Industries was in fact the Green Goblin. People looked to the work they had been doing for the government before the death of Mendel Stromm halted their progress indefinitely as evidence, but there had been no proof to indicate to who it could be and the gossip was disregarded as a rumor, Roderick in his infinite brilliance found the truth out beyond a doubt and administered formula Green on himself. 

            The enhanced intellect and strength it had granted him allowed Roderick to wage a war on Osborn. His company still lived; he expected he couldn't say the same for Norman when Spider-Man accomplished his mission like any good soldier. 

            Peter swung high above the park. He was forced to use greater amounts of his webbing to account for the increased distance he needed to connect with nearby buildings to swing with. He wished the HobGoblin hadn't called the meeting at Central Park where there were so few high-rise locations for him to use. 

            He gracefully came down fast like some sort of bird of prey ready to snatch its prey. Except for Peter he made no ascension. He found the highest tree branch within his grasp and gripped it tightly. He flipped over the branch and leapt to another. 

            He did this for a moment finally landing on a concrete path cutting through the park. Immediately, his spider-sense informed him he was not alone. "I was wondering if you'd actually be here." Peter stated turning to face the hovering figure behind him. 

            The HobGoblin grinned widely, "Hello, Spider-Man, I _knew_ you'd be here." He gestured towards the sky subtly, "That was an impressive display." 

            "Cut to the chase, Hobby, why am I here?" Peter inquired praying this wasn't a waste of his time.

            "Very well however, there is one more guest coming. Then everything will be made known to you." He smiled, "While he waits, may I ask a question of you?" 

            Peter watched the HobGoblin suspiciously, "Shoot." 

            Roderick's eyes opened, "Are you a mutant?"

            "No." Peter replied firmly, "Mutants are born with their powers." 

            "Is that so?" Roderick smirked, "I had no idea. You were given your powers?"

            Peter shrugged, "Freak accident." He looked around nervously; he was getting a really bad vibe from this. 

            Roderick nodded slowly, "Life is humorous that way, we all seem to just fall into events, plans, schemes and traps of somebody we can't understand." He laughed, "My fall was losing my humanity in becoming this." 

            "What do you mean by that?" Peter asked suddenly, "What part of your humanity did you lose?"

            "That is none of your business, child." The HobGoblin replied sternly. He looked to the sky, "He's here." 

            Peter's spider-sense started screaming. Something was coming this way, something nasty. "What is this? This is a trap?"

            Roderick laughed, "Of sorts I suppose but he has as little idea of what I've planned as you." He pulled a pumpkin grenade from his satchel and smiled, "Don't take it personally, Spider-Man, this is simply business." 

            "What is this?" The Green Goblin barked as he hovered over the trees, his yellow eyes darted back and forth between them, "So the imitation has joined forces with the whelp!" 

            Peter raised his hand, "Hold on, Goblin, I'm not here to fight you, Hobby here is trying to pull something." He could see the scarred flesh where an eye used to be and was startled, had that been the result of their last skirmish? 

            Norman, the Goblin, stared at them and frowned, "What is going on here? I was told to come here for an opportunity to destroy you, Spider-Man, and instead I find the HobGoblin and you!" He pulled a flaming pumpkin from his own satchel. 

            "HobGoblin told me that he would help me take you down." Peter replied. 

            The Goblin and Spider-Man turned their sights on a smug Roderick, "I must admit its true; now that that's out of the way you two may proceed to tear one another apart." 

            Norman scoffed at Roderick's request and moved towards his nemesis slowly, "Spider-Man, though by no means this is an end to our feud I propose we destroy this two-faced liar before commencing hostilities between us." Norman suggested angrily. He'd been used and he didn't like it one bit. 

            For Peter the feeling was mutual. "That might have been the first thing you've said that makes sense since I met you, Goblin."

            "I must protest." The HobGoblin interrupted their verbal agreement, "You see you will destroy Spider-Man and the latter will do the same to you." 

            Norman grimaced; he was visibly pissed off, "I don't do what cheap imitations demand of me!" 

            The HobGoblin grinned, "I suspected you'd respond like this so now I must provide you with proper motivation." He turned to the web-slinger, "Spider-Man, the Green Goblin is none other than the infamous tycoon Norman Osborn." 

            With that, Peter's world collapsed._What?__ No! That can't be true; he is Harry's father, why would he become the Goblin? He's Harry's father, I respect him he's a friend. He's a friend! He can't be the Green Goblin, it's not possible. He's threatened everyone I love; he's tried to kill them all; he wants to know who I am. Jesus Christ, we wants to see my face, he wants to kill me. Dear God, this can't be true, dear God, I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't have learned this. What if he takes off my mask and escapes, what if he finds out who I really am? What will he do to Mary Jane, Ben, God this is wrong; it can't be this way. He is the Goblin; I can see it on his face. My God, Norman Osborn is the Green Goblin_. 

            Norman snarled at the HobGoblin and then gazed coldly back at Spider-Man who seemed oddly in shock, "I'm sorry to go back on our pact so quickly, web-head, but unfortunately I can't risk you leaving with the knowledge of my identity." He looked at his double, "You will suffer greatly as soon as I eliminate the wall-crawler; you've been a thorn in my side for too long." He pulled back his arm ready to thrust the pumpkin in Parker's face, "The same applies to you." 


	99. The Schemes of Rich Men Part Two

Part Two

            "What are _you_ up to?" Ben asked MJ as he approached while she watched the television. 

            MJ shrugged, "Not much, this American Idol show sucks." 

            "Really?" Ben inquired rubbing his old eyes, "I heard it was good." 

            She shrugged, "Ninety percent of these people aren't going to get the least long-term success." Mary Jane checked her watch doing her best to hide the sense of dread about Peter's trip out. 

            "How's that job of yours." Ben inquired trying to remember what it was exactly, "The one at the Gap was it?"

            MJ raised her eyes gently staring past the stray strands of red hair that hung over her face, "Okay I guess, it gets frustrating to handle more money than I make but I guess it's a start." 

            Ben nodded nostalgically, "When I was a little older than you, I had my first job working at a construction site on the Lower East Side, it was backbreaking stuff but when I got my first check I was filled with an overpowering sense of accomplishment." 

            "I was like that a little." MJ replied, "You know when Peter brings in Spider-Man photos to the Bugle, it's not a big deal, but when he gets something legitimately, I mean he has his camera and something _just_ happens he can't stop talking about it like it was the most exciting thing all week." 

            The old man laughed, "It's odd, isn't it?" He commented with a smile on his face, "He does amazing things but they're so normal to him." Ben lowered his head, "Sometimes, I feel guilty holding him back."

            MJ tilted her head, "You're trying." 

            "So do you." Ben replied, "He's lucky to have you. Not many people could understand all this and stay regardless."  

            "The mask and the alternate life are intimidating sometimes." MJ admitted, "But when that mask is gone and he's free from the _job_ I see Peter without the façade, who he really boils down to and well…the rest is obvious." 

            Ben was quiet for a moment, "How about you?" She looked at him puzzled, "You're more than just Peter's girlfriend; how do you fit into this?" 

            MJ thought for a moment, it was a question she had pondered and wrestled with for some times, "Where do I fit?" She clicked her tongue carefully, "I am Mary Jane Watson and all the baggage that comes with that name doesn't bring me down, not anymore. I had lost myself for a long time; going from guy to guy; it hurts you after a while. You can't connect because you're afraid that they'll not like who you really are." 

            She smiled angelically, "Peter helps me recognize myself. He knows my flaws, he knows _me_ for who I am under the superficial exterior and not only accepts it but embraces it." 

            "That was…insightful." Ben replied awkwardly, "You're both very lucky, that kind of connection is rare." He sighed, "Enough of that." Ben stated reaching for the remote, "Let's watch something else. What was it you were going to do after college, MJ?" 

            "I'm interested in acting, on stage, not television." She responded informingly gazing at the screen as it zipped through channels. 

            "Dad, I don't want to talk about this, please." Gwen pleaded, "I know you're trying to help but just leave me alone." 

            George Stacy stared at her, "Her doctor said it's not going to go away with denial, only get worse." 

            Gwen sighed, "I know." 

            "So tell me?" He begged of his daughter, desperate to connect with and help her. "Gwen, baby, it's hard for me, your mother's dead, I never intended to raise you alone." George gulped, "Please, help me with this." 

            She sighed heavily, "I wish I could, I just can't." 

            George frowned, "Tell somebody at least, don't let this eat you alive, you're stronger than this, please." 

            Gwen clenched her teeth, how could she tell him or anybody for that matter? Peter had entrusted her with something too great to give away, but it _was_ eating away at her, it was a barrier that could only stand for so long.

            Harry screamed violently, "Father!" He roared smashing books from shelves and overturning tables on his way. "Where are you? Father, please answer me!" 

            He entered Norman's study, "Father?" He gazed across the room and saw the window open. One of the dressers was open revealing the hidden Goblin gear. Harry frowned, "Why did you leave?"

            "Father, why did you leave me alone?" Harry frowned, "I'm your son; you must love me?" He cried out for his long-gone father, "What am I saying? Of course you don't love me; you've never showed me an ounce of respect without something to sour any moment we ever had. Jesus Christ, why do you hate me so much? All I ever did was tried to be your son, that's all damn it, I tried my hardest!" He screamed furiously from Green-induced rage, "I'm your son! Damn it, I'm your son!" Harry cried pitifully. He was alone; his friends had left him and now his father. Roaring with the first independent thought in weeks he lashed out, "Father, damn you for doing this to me, you raised me like some sort of dog! I was never your son; you never gave a damn about what happened to me because in your eyes I was not a human being worth your time!"  

             Harry stared at his hands, "Dad?" He grimaced and stared at the equipment. Carefully he approached Norman's equipment. He merely touched the glider when suddenly it came to life. Harry stumbled back; his dull yellow eyes glowed slightly. Harry saw a panel flip over giving a list of numbers that he took for coordinates. "I need to see my father." He stated looking upon the glider in a dreadful manner, "I need to end this." 


	100. The Schemes of Rich Men Part Three

Part Three

            "Ha!" The Green Goblin smirked atop his glider, hovering just a few dozen feet of the ground. Central Park was covered in crater marks and razor-bats were embedded in trees everywhere. In the Goblin's hand he held Spider-Man, his costume nearly ripped to shreds, blood poured from gashes all over his skin. "At last, I've beaten you. Now do you see, Spider-Man how useless it was all along?" 

            He chuckled while Peter struggled to even get air into his lungs. He reached out to tug at the end of his mask, "Now it's time to find out the face of my soon to be deceased nemesis." 

            Norman could hear the roar of a glider behind him. There was little time. He quickly flung Spider-Man down into the trees while banking hard to the left. A literal wave of stinger missiles exploded in a violent fury nearly consuming him. 

            "HobGoblin you sniveling opportunist, I should have know you would never make your move until my back was turned." Norman stated angrily turning to face his imitator. 

            "That's the difference between us, Osborn." Roderick replied, annoyed that his missiles had missed their target. "I do what's necessary to get the job done whereas you glorify your own ego with needless talk, you simply should have snapped Spider-Man's neck and gotten the job finished with." 

            Norman pulled a pumpkin grenade from his satchel and set his eyes squarely on the HobGoblin, the exhaust from their gliders in the night sky created a demonic undertone to their struggle, "Then cut the talk. I've wanted to teach you a lesson for some time!" 

            "Bring it on, Osborn." 

            Peter had landed in bushes, softening his crash but not by much. He'd been overtaken by Norman, the lack of hi-rise buildings hurt him, he couldn't gain distance or cover and took a beating at the hand of the Goblin because of it. 

            His back was aching and his lungs were on fire. Peter could barely move. In the sky above him he could see a literal fireworks display between both Goblins as they unleashed their arsenals on one another. 

            The beautiful display of death brought Peter out of the pain that consumed his every sense. He couldn't die, he made a promise he'd come home. Peter clenched every muscle he had control over and slowly rose to his knees, "I'm not finished yet." He swore proudly and rose back up with his muscle aching in agony. "Not by a long-shot." 

            Mary Jane was looking through a photo album that she'd found in one of the drawers in Peter's dresser. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began peering through their pages. 

            There were the faces of Peter's parents within. They held their child lovingly close to their hearts with wide smiles on their faces. It looked to have been bliss, pure and simple. 

            She went further and the faces changed, things became colder more severe. Suddenly, there was Peter alone standing on a grassy hill looking at Ben who stared solemnly back.

            MJ frowned, there almost seemed to be a fear in Ben's eyes. Things changed, Peter slowly began to smile again, typically with Aunt May at his side with Ben watching quietly from behind, through the years he came closer until he was too alongside his nephew. Then suddenly they stopped with a picture of Peter going off to high school. 

            "May used to have pictures taken all the time." Ben Parker said standing in the doorway quietly, "It was her way of remembering her friends and family. I never saw the use in it before." He stepped forward slowly, "Now that she's gone there will be no more pictures." 

            "It doesn't have to stop." She replied. 

            Ben smiled gently, "I don't know, I never could figure out how to use those darned cameras." 

            She got up from the bed, closing the book, "I have an idea, come on." 

            The HobGoblin roared past Osborn furiously unleashing a spread of shrapnel from one of his gun cannons. 

            Norman covered his face with his hand. The shrapnel scraped against his forearm but caused little serious damage. He brought his glider around to face Roderick, "I see you've made some changes. Not bad, there's more to you than a petty thief." 

            "Quiet, Osborn, nothing will deter me from removing you once and for all." The HobGoblin vowed and powered the thruster on his glider, "You're finished." He fired his glider's final remaining spread of stinger missiles. 

            "Hah!" The Green Goblin veered hard to the left avoiding the explosions with ease, "You're sloppy." He flung a pumpkin grenade with deadly accuracy, "Have fun!" 

            Roderick pulled back reflexively but it was not enough to avoid the fury of the explosion. Though the initial blast didn't affect him, the metal shrapnel that streamed forth scraped roughly against his skin and in the process scared his entire face badly. 

            "Ugh." He moaned loudly touching his face gently, realizing the damage caused. "You insane fool." 

            Norman cackled, "Hey, look at that, now we've got a little something in common." He declared pointing to his missing eye. He accelerated forward charging energy into his gloves. 

            Suddenly, Spider-Man swung past him landing a forceful blow across Norman's jaw and sending him into a spiral. 

            "You didn't forget about me did you, Gobby?" Peter inquired landing on the tip of a tall tree. 

            "Meddlesome fool, you should have run away like the coward I know you to be when you had the chance." He fired a blast from his gloves but Peter easily dodged it to his dismay. "Stay still for once you freak!" 

            Peter landed another blow in passing on Norman's face, "Look who's talking." He declared landing on another tree-top. 

            The Goblin spit blood out from his lips, "One day that mouth of yours is going to get you killed." He threw a pumpkin grenade towards his agile foe. 

            Meanwhile, the HobGoblin regained his senses. His fight against Osborn was proving more difficult than he had originally anticipated. However, his fear gave way to joy upon spotting the Green Goblin and Spider-Man locked in battle with one another. "Now, I've got one chance, now."

            He raised his pumpkin grenade and pulled his arm back, "Goodbye my stupid pawns." 

            A blast of energy zapped the HobGoblin's hand, mutilating his appendage forcing him to shelter it, "What!"

            "Everybody stops!" 

            Norman, Peter and Roderick all halted and looked at the figure descending from the sky atop another glider. It was a new green figure without the purple garb but with the gloves nevertheless. 

            "Harry?" Norman asked

            Peter's heart froze, "No, not you." He whispered silently. 

            Harry Osborn stared at his father, "No more father, I can't stand this any longer." He pulled one of his father's very own pumpkin grenades out from his satchel, "I will not let you go on like this." 

            Mary Jane got the camera set up and placed it on the table at an appropriate angle, "Get ready." She said and stood beside Ben. "Say cheese." 

            Ben laughed, "Cheese." He said in a very dry manner that reminded her of Peter. The camera flashed and soon thereafter a new image was added to the album for the first time in what felt likes ages.


	101. The Schemes of Rich Men Part Four

Part Four

            "Harry, my God it's you. I can't believe you're here." Norman sprouted loudly totally forgetting about his ever present foes and maneuvered his glider towards the young Osborn. "Harry, I didn't think this possible." 

            "It is father." He replied coldly keeping his eyes locked on the Green Goblin. 

            Norman stopped just a few feet away from his son, "This is wonderful, this could only have happened in my wildest dreams." He stared back at Roderick and Peter both in a silent state of shock, "Quickly, Harry, we'll destroy these cretins together!" He reached out to Harry with his yellow eyes glowing brightly. 

            "No." Harry replied quietly to Norman's surprise, "I didn't come here to help you, I came to stop you!" He accelerated the glider towards his father clumsily. Norman maneuvered out of the way as only someone with experience could manage. 

            "What?" Norman barked furiously facing his son, "You dare to try and kill me when I've done nothing but care for you?" He grimaced, "That's it boy, this breaks the camel's back!" He flexed his hands, "I'm going to give you the beating of your life that I should have years ago. You want a piece of your old man, Harry? Come on and take it." 

            Harry roared furiously and powered his glider again for another charge. He's inexperience showed, Norman could see his son had no plan, just anger. Norman backed away his glider to the sides while his son flew by swinging wildly towards his father. 

            Norman cackled at his son's misfortune, "Always coming up short, aren't you Harry?"

            Meanwhile, Peter sat on a tree branch stopped by the shock that his best friend, someone that he had confided in during some of the darkest points in his life had been twisted by his very own father, another man Peter trusted. He began to feel a sudden chill down his spine as the reality set in of what had happened here already.

            He turned his head to the side to see the HobGoblin pulling away with a joyful expression on his face. "Hey, buddy, you're not thinking of leaving are you?" He fired a web-line that grabbed Roderick's glider and gradually pulled it back in, "This is your party isn't it? You're the host, right?" 

            "Let go of me!" Roderick screamed and fired a charge from his zap-gloves blindly. "I want no part of this!"

            Peter grimaced, "You want no part? You drag us all out here get us to beat the snot out of each other and when you get a little bloody nose you want to turn tail and run? No chance, Hobby." 

            The HobGoblin flung a pumpkin grenade from his satchel towards Peter, "That's exactly the idea, Spider-Man!" 

            Peter barely managed to hurtle himself away from the tree before the grenade exploded enveloping the tree in flames. He landed on a nearby branch on another tree panting from his near escape. 

            "You've really gotten on my bad-side, Spider-Man." Roderick maneuvered towards the arachnid vigilante, "That was dumb." 

            Across the city, in a small modest home far removed from the chaos taking place elsewhere, Gwen Stacy looked at an old picture of her and Peter holding each other in an embrace, it had been taken some time ago just after the Sandman incident. She frowned and sighed, dejected. 

            Her psychiatrist was right, she had to tell someone, she had to know she wasn't alone otherwise this was going to eat her up and leave nothing but an empty shell. There were only a few people that she could reach out to. She needed guidance, reassurance somebody with a level head. 

            Gwen's eye-lids suddenly opened with a spark of life, there was somebody she could talk to after-all, he'd understand better than anyone else. 

            Back at Central Park, Peter struggled to break out from the HobGoblin's grasp, "That's it, struggle, you're already dead." He proclaimed holding Peter high above Central Park with his hands wrapped around the web-slinger's neck. 

            "Hey, Hobby, hold on a sec." He said beneath the coughs and slowly wrestled Roderick's hand from his neck and pointed to the HobGoblin's scarred face with his free hand, "That's never going to heal if you don't stop picking at it." 

            Roderick furiously pushed Peter away, "No wonder Osborn's mad, that kid never stops." Peter fired a web-line that connected with the HobGoblin's glider halting his descent. "Just die already, this is becoming ridiculous." 

            "This coming from a guy who's flying on a mechanical glider dressed up like a Goblin?" Peter replied. 

            Roderick smirked, "Point taken."  He dropped his entire compliment of pumpkin bombs down on Spider-Man eagerly.

            Peter didn't need his spider-sense, already screaming at him demanding he'd get out of the way, to see what was coming. He fired a web-line that connected with a much lower tree and let go of the line connected to the HobGoblin's glider. He swung forward barely escaping the resulting inferno to Roderick's dismay.  

            And though he did survive, Peter was far from safe. He was tumbling, he knew it. Despite getting a web-line secure the angle of his fall was all wrong. He slammed against a tree branch snapping it in half and ramming against a mighty trunk denting it deeply. Peter rolled onto the soil surrounding the tree weakly. He groaned and immediately realized he was hurt. Peter clasped his shoulder, dislocated from the fall and aching severely. 

            Norman and Harry squared off in the sky, "I must admit, it's surprising to see that you can fly my glider, it's not an easy device." He reached into his satchel slowly, "How did you figure out how to use it?" 

            "I saw you enough times on it after you had broken me." Harry replied, "I might have been dead on the outside but I was watching very carefully on the inside." 

            "Impressive." Norman remarked, "Maybe there's more to you than I expected!" He flung a pumpkin in Harry's face which exploded. Luckily, for the younger Osborn it was only a flash grenade and not one of Norman's incendiary versions. He sped forward on his glider and landed a blow to Harry's gut while making sure to hold a great deal of his strength back. 

            Harry pulled back holding his stomach feebly. "This is what you always wanted, right dad?" 

            Norman grimaced, "Still playing the role of the bastard son, eh, Harry?" He laughed slightly, "You whined to all of those precious counselors and therapist about how bad a father I was and how much I hated you." 

            "Well you want the truth; you want what none of those doctors could tell you despite an impressive wall of diplomas?" Norman continued furiously, "I _don't _hate you, Harry." 

            "What?" 

            Norman nodded firmly, "I never have. Harry, I am a man of many failings. My life has been troubled, my father was a weak man who attacked us any chance he got, I loathed him and well, when my mother decided to slit her wrists to escape him that was more than he could take and used a rifle to end his own miserable existence." 

            The rage on Harry's face broke, "You never told me that, you said your parents died in an accident." 

            "It's not something I like advertising." Norman responded, "When Emily died giving labor to you, I was…afraid, I contemplated following my father's example." He said with difficulty, "You have no idea what it is to fear that you will become your father, suicide has always been strong in my side of the family so when I saw you for the first time after finding out your mother was dead, I resented you." Norman sighed heavily remembering those difficult times, "Not so much you but what you meant, you showed me how _weak_ I really am. I hate you because I can't stand myself, is that what you wanted Harry? How is that for psychoanalysis?" 

            His son was silent; he absorbed the information and almost fell down on his glider because of it. The face on his father was a mix of anger and torment. "Dad, you never said nothing about this." He gulped slowly, "You don't hate me?" 

            "No, I don't." Norman honestly replied, "There were times I envied you, I took away your innocence and for that I _am_ sorry." 

            "Somebody cry me a river!" Roderick proclaimed approaching the duo, "This is a lot of crap! _I love you son, I love you too, dad! _Come on, Harry look at what he did to you, you're going to let that go? And Norman even if you live to see another day I will make sure that you go down in flames, I'll never rest." Norman began to laugh, "What is so funny, Osborn?" 

            Norman laughed, "I find it ironic, that you who proclaim how great and superior you are to me enabled me for the first time in my life to connect with my son, thank you." 

            The HobGoblin snarled, "You want to connect? You can connect with him when you're both a pile of burnt flesh!" He raised a pumpkin in his hands, "Die, Osborn's!" 

            Spider-Man emerged from the tree cover using his web-lines like a bungee and tackled Roderick with his good shoulder. 

            "For the first time that arachnid is really worth something." Norman commented, "Harry, I'd love to continue our chat but you should leave, now." 

            Harry was quiet for a moment, "Are you going to help, Spider-Man?" 

            "Help him?" Norman snickered closing his fist, "Oh I've allowed him to escape from our little encounters unscathed for far too long."

            "Dad, he saved us." Harry pleaded, "Don't, I'm begging you." 

            Norman sighed, "Harry, he saved himself, my imitation would never have allowed the web-head to live; he's a loose end."

            "Dad, please!" 

            While Norman and Harry argued on the course of action, Peter and Roderick struggled against one another in a more physical sense. 

            Roderick brought his elbow down on Peter's dislocated shoulder causing the latter to scream painfully, "Does that hurt, Spider-Man, it should." He laughed as his opponent gasped for air feebly holding onto him with one arm, "I'm going to do what a slew of costumed freaks never could remove your constantly annoying presence." He pulled out a pumpkin grenade and began to bring it down on Peter's head. 

            Looking back on it later, Peter realized that it had been a suicidal move performed out of desperation but at the time it seemed like a good idea. He fell back letting go of Roderick beginning a tumble towards the ground. The pumpkin had just left Roderick's hand. Firing a short burst of webbing he impacted it, changing its course safely away from him. 

            The second the trajectory changed he realized his mistake and screamed. The pumpkin fell towards Norman. There was no time for him to react, he was doomed. Or, Peter assumed he had been. Mid-way, still relatively close to Roderick, Harry intercepted the pumpkin allowing it to impact on his chest, exploding violently. 

            Peter crashed on a branch that luckily held allowing him to see what happened next. The explosion reached out for several feet enveloping a shocked Roderick. Norman was thrown back several dozen feet but survived. That was more than he could say for Harry and Roderick. When the flames died out, there was no sight of either one. Peter had seen the fury of those grenades before, they were gone. 

            He could see Norman screaming for Harry for some time. He roared and languished. After giving up the search Norman turned his sights on Peter and approached him. 

            "You, you're responsible." Norman uttered to Peter who still lay on the branch slowly recovering from getting the air knocked out of his lungs. 

            "I didn't mean for that to happen." Peter replied, "Osborn you have to believe me." 

            Norman grimaced, "You did this; you killed my _son_." His face became consumed by hatred, "You killed him. So that's what it's come to. I will ensure that you suffer for this, Spider-Man, oh your pain will be unique; I promise that." He reached out for Peter's mask, "Let's see who you are." 

            "No!" He fired a spray of webbing into Norman's eyes.

            "This will buy you only time!" The Goblin screamed tearing the webbing off his eyes, "You can't escape?" He looked around for Spider-Man but found only the blackened trees and crater-marked hills of the park. "No, I won't let you win." He murmured. 

            Peter slipped back into his homestead it was late, Ben and MJ were already asleep; the trip home had been long and difficult considering his shoulder. When he came into his room he fell on the floor, gasping for air. He lay on the floor crying quietly in his torn Spider-Man costume. 

            Norman stared at the fire in his study grimly, "He's gone." He told himself quietly; "I never gave him what he needed; I was never there, not once." 

            There was a gun hidden in his bookcase, he considered using it. Norman wept into his hands. Just as he had decided to take the easy way out and was making final preparations a knock came to the door. Norman grimaced and would have ignored it not for the urgency of the knocking. He dressed himself appropriately and opened the door to his penthouse, "Hello?" 

            Gwen Stacy was standing on the other side of the door, "Mr. Osborn, please I need you to hear me out." 

            "It's very late." He replied preparing to close the door and carry on with his suicide. 

            "Wait!" Gwen said putting her foot in the doorway, "I need to talk to you. Peter trusts you; I guess you're sort of like a father to him." She gulped, "I need to tell somebody something that will understand." 

            Norman frowned, "Just what exactly do you want to tell me?" 

            Gwen hesitated for a moment and wondered if this was a mistake. But she could go no longer on with this burden, "It's about Peter, he has a secret." 


	102. Doctor Octopus I Presume Part One

Doctor Octopus I Presume

Part One

            "So the wife's talking to me the other day and she asks if I've seen that new Jennifer Lopez movie." A janitor said as they walked through the halls of the government owned hospital. 

            "Which one is that?" His friend asked wiping the mop gently across the ground. The halls had windows that peered into the patient's rooms. 

            The janitor shrugged, "I don't know, I don't follow her movies so anyway she starts her crap when she realizes I'm not listening to her and well you know how it is, right?" 

            "Hey, what's in there?" His companion asked staring at one of the rooms with its window sealed up. The front door was locked and a keypad had been installed to ensure only authorized personal entered. 

            "Don't ask." 

            His friend frowned, "Come on, seriously, what's in there?" 

            The janitor sighed, "Okay, you remember that explosion Downtown two weeks ago, the one at the lab that had only one survivor?" His companion nodded quickly, "Well, that's the guy in there." 

            "Really, why do they keep him locked up _here_ then?" The friend inquired. "I mean shouldn't he be in a real hospital?" 

            "Listen, there are only two reasons the Government brings you here." The janitor stated knowingly, "Either you did something wrong and you got your ass kicked by the Government before getting checked in here _or_ they want something from you." 

            His friend grimaced, "Jeez; that sounds tough." 

            The janitor shrugged, "Hell, I don't complain. They pay me to clean the rooms and I clean the rooms." 

            "These pictures are good, real good." Jameson said staring at the images taken by Peter Parker. "How'd you get these?" 

            "Well, I like to keep my ear open." Peter replied on the other side of the table, "So how much are these worth?"

            Jameson grimaced, "What do you mean how much they're worth? Everything you bring in here is worth the same amount, standard fee." He laughed, "These will boost sales for sure, it can't be any worse than the Hugh Hefner's gay story we've been covering for days."

            "Don't you think they're worth a little more?" Peter asked gently, "I mean they are exclusive pictures of Spider-Man battling the Scorpion." 

            The owner frowned gravely, "Hey, don't ever talk price with me, kiddo. When you've been in charge of one of New York's best selling newspapers then you can talk to me about price, until then you take your fee. Is there any chance of you getting a scoop on those Black Cat sightings at all?" 

            "I doubt it." Peter replied. 

            Jameson shrugged, "Oh well, pick up your check from Ms. Brant, as usual. Take care of yourself, Parker." 

            Peter nodded, "Yeah sure." 

            He left Jameson's office, annoyed at how tight the old man's purse strings were. It was the nature of what he worked with, he was a young guy, barely beginning to establish himself as a real photographer. Besides, all the other papers didn't share Jameson's enthusiasm for covering Spider-Man. 

            Peter approached Betty Brant, she was only a year older than he, behind a work station secluded in a cubicle, "Hey, Betty." 

            She smiled brightly at him whole brushing her brown hair away from her face, "Pete, he didn't go for the raise, did he?" 

            "No." Peter replied. 

            Betty shrugged and began to fill out the paper work, "Hey, Peter?" She asked amidst performing her required task." 

            "Yes?" 

            "What are you doing this Friday night?" She inquired. 

            Peter shrugged, "Nothing in particular." He had planned on actually going on patrol that night. 

            Betty raised her eyes slightly, "I have to go to a party with some friends, its a couple thing; I have nobody in particular I can go with." 

            "You want _me_ to go?" Peter laughed, "Sorry, but I think you're barking up the wrong tree." 

            "It's nothing serious." She assured him, "I just need company, don't worry I know you're involved and everything. Please, Peter I could really use your help." 

            Peter frowned, "I don't know." He said reluctantly. 

            Betty clasped her hands together, "Please?" 

            "Why did you do that?" MJ asked alarmed, "I mean Pete we were supposed to go to the movies on Friday, why you would do that is beyond me!" 

            Peter lowered his head slowly, "I know, I froze up, I couldn't say no." 

            "I'm sure and does this Betty look pretty?" He rubbed his sore shoulder gently, it had healed well but he hesitated against putting too much strain on it just yet.

            "No, you've got the wrong idea, trust me; it's not what you think." Peter said strongly in an effort to calm her fears down. 

            MJ looked at him skeptically, "Listen, Peter you do whatever it is you want to, okay, leave me out of it." She said ready to storm off. 

            "Hey, come down here you two." Ben called from the living room downstairs, "See what's on television." 

            The two teenagers ran down the stairwell towards the television and immediately Peter was gripped by fear. On the screen was Norman Osborn. He had never told them anything, refused to answer Mary Jane's inquiries and kept his dislocated shoulder a secret. Now the dreadful truth was before him. 

            Norman was speaking behind a grief stricken façade, "My son was…kidnapped yesterday. I believe the culprits to be economic terrorist; I haven't received any demands yet and am in close contact with the police." 

            "That's a damned shame." Ben said, "That kid was a pretty decent person, I hope everything turns out."            

            Peter was silent, he had seen Harry die; he had seen the flames consume his best friend. 

            "Maybe we should drop by, Harry's house later?" MJ suggested turning towards Peter only to find him long gone.

            "What was that about?" Ben asked puzzled. 

            Peter closed the door to his room anxiously and exhaled deeply. Tears began to stream down his face. He'd seen death before, lots of it, but never before had it been so _personal_.           

            "Good morning, doctor Octavius." A young woman dressed in a suit and tie proclaimed to him upon waking up for the first time in what felt like eons. 

            Something was wrong; Otto could _feel_ it, "Where am I?" He looked around to find he was in a hospital room flanked by guards, "What is this?" 

            "Welcome back. You gave us quite a scare." 

            Otto grimaced, "What happened at the lab? The last thing I remember is an overload, what happened?" 

            The woman smiled warmly, it was the smile of a serpent, "The lab exploded and your entire staff died, only you survived and without physical injury I might add." 

            "They're dead?" He leaned up in his bed only to feel something on his chest, "What?" He pulled the blanket back only to see the four tentacles protruding from his body, "My God, what is this?" 

            "Please clam down, doctor." She urged him. 

            Otto frowned, "Calm down! I was in an explosion and I find these _things _hooked into me?" He screamed desperately for help, "What happened to me?" 

            "The explosion melded the tentacles into your torso." She explained, "Just take a moment to calm down, take deep breaths and relax…Do you see that coke over there?" She asked pointing to a can resting on a table across the room, "Take it." 

            "What?" Otto asked still in shock, "Are you insane, I feel as if I can barely move, I've just awoken from an accident with this _disfigurement_ and you want a drink? How am I supposed to get it when I can barely even muster the strength to stand?" Then before his eyes, one of the tentacles reached out and with amazing dexterity grabbed the coke and brought it to his lips, "My God." 

            She smiled, "Amazing, no?" 

            "What have you done to me, damn it!" Otto extended his arms menacingly, "Take _these_ off!" He wrapped a tentacle around the woman's neck, "Now, remove them!" 

            "We can't, they're welded onto you!" She screamed with the security force hesitant to act with Otto in such a position to kill her, "Removing them would send you into paralysis." 

            Otto didn't say a word he stared at her trying to absorb what had happened and eventually let her go much to everyone's relief, "Explain to me how I-I can control them." 

            She took a moment while she rubbed her neck, "The explosion caused several key components to melt into your very nervous system; totally through a freakish amount of random events you can now control them as easily as we control a limb. Unfortunately, as they are melded directly to you there is nothing we can do." 

            "These things on me, I can't get rid of them, is that what you're saying?" Otto asked, "Is that what you're telling me!" 

            "Y-yes, that's what I'm saying." 

            Otto stared at the guards, "Where am I?" 

            "You're in a government facility. Officially were only a hospital but in reality we're a very sophisticated lab designed to house and contain super-powered beings. We even have Bruce Banner locked up in a cell if you're curious." 

            "Am I a prisoner?" 

            She nodded, "Yes, for the time being." 

            "What does that mean?" Otto inquired. 

            "You've come across some very big discoveries." She remarked. 

            Otto slowly widened his eye-lids, "What does that mean?" 

            She looked at him now with a cold stare that terrified him, "We had hoped to be able to recreate your work on the new limitless energy source through notes you'd left behind but it's proving more difficult than anticipated, then there is the matter of your tentacles. There are figures in our government that would _kill_ to have exclusive rights to these ventures when they come to fruition." 

            They had already killed. Otto knew it, the overload at the lab was no accident, and stripping away his very humanity with this _unnatural_ melding of man and machine had been no random string of events. They had turned him into a freak ruthlessly. He had to get out of here, they'd come for him when it was over, after what they needed from him had been taken, they'd never leave him behind as a loose end, he had no choice. He had no choice, damn it! 

            Otto's tentacles suddenly began to trash about. He disabled the guards in a matter of seconds. He felt like vomiting, he had trouble in the past even killing mice, now his new metallic arms were covered in blood their crimson stains staring back at him emotionlessly. One tentacle reached out and grabbed the woman's neck again; she begged for mercy, more mercy than they had ever shown him, "How do I get out of here?" 


	103. Doctor Octopus I Presume Part Two

Part Two

            "Where is he?" The head of security screamed to the young woman cowering in a corner of Octavius' cell amid the dead bodies of the guards. "Damn it, where did Dr. Octavius run?"

            "Octopus, it looked like an octopus." She murmured. 

            He sighed and spoke into his mobile radio, "Octavius is on the loose, I want everyone on alert; we can't let him escape. Got that, people?"

            Downstairs in the hospital's heavily guarded lobby, security members nodded, "We understand you, sir." He replied nonchalantly.

            Suddenly, the elevator doors burst forward smashing one guard into the wall with lethal force. Out of the empty shaft, Otto emerged his tentacles dragging him into the lobby. 

            "Crap, the subject is in the lobby, repeat he is in the lobby." One guard yelled in a state of total panic fumbling for his machine gun. 

            "I don't want to hurt anyone!" Otto screamed only to be answered with gunfire. He deflected the bullets by covering his face with two of his tentacles with amazing speed. "Stop or I'll do something both of us will regret!" He pleaded again with only the gunfire intensifying. "Damn you." 

            Otto smacked one guard aside and crushed another. His tentacles responded to his every thought; the coordination was stunning; he was on enemies before even Otto realized it. He grabbed a guard one to each of his tentacles and slapped them against the wall with such impact that the floor shook. 

            One rushing towards him with a feeble nightstick was stopped cold in his steps when one tentacle smashed into his face throwing him straight through the guard post. Otto stared quietly across the lobby in silent horror at his work. Every one of them was dead a life extinguished at Otto's hands. He buried his face in his palm for a minute, almost unable to bear the responsibility. 

            The distant sound of an elevator traveling down the shaft tore him from his self-imposed pity. Otto bolted for the exit, ripping it apart with ease and escaped. 

            "This is a lot of BS." Peter declared loudly, "I can't believe this is happening." He said furiously sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless but wearing jeans. MJ had her hands wrapped around his chest while they both silently stared at the television in his room. 

            Norman Osborn talked to the officer in a conference that had already taken place hours before. "The answer to me seems obvious." 

            "How can you be so sure that Spider-Man is responsible for the group that kidnapped your son, until now he's never shown any inclination to meddling in economic affairs?" Asked the reporter from a crowd of his colleagues.

            Norman sighed deeply, "Because I found this left in my mailbox the other day." He held up a torn fragment of Peter's costume. "Along with a note informing me that H-Harry was already dad. The police assure me the fragment is authentic after comparing it to other fragments of his costume found from other incidents." 

            Peter grimaced, "That son of a-." 

            "Tiger? How can you blame, Mr. Osborn? He doesn't know it's not you, somebody else obviously has an axe to grind with you." 

            He looked at her anxiously and made no sort of reply.  Peter assumed that he had lost the piece now in Norman's possession during their last confrontation. 

            "Is something wrong?" MJ inquired reading his face like a page from an open book, "What is it?" 

            Peter's frown took an even more somber tone. How could he even begin to tell her? How could he tell her that Osborn was the Green Goblin? That he blamed Peter for Harry's death and in a way he too felt responsible. "Nothing." 

            "What are the police doing in response to this new information?" Another reporter for the Daily Globe asked. 

            Norman seemed to almost smile, "A new warrant is being issued out adding to the one already out for the death of Wilson Fisk. Spider-Man is also being put onto the F.B.I Top-Ten most wanted list. In addition I will reward two _million _dollars for any information leading to Spider-Man's capture." 

            Peter turned the television off. "Jesus Christ."

            "You won't be able to step out the door in costume without a squad of NYPD nipping at your heels." MJ said, her voice heavy with tension, "What are you going to do?" 

            Slowly to his feet, Peter rose. This was a strike directly at him; the name of Spider-Man had never held much weight. People in the streets, they considered him something of a fool, a kid playing cops and robbers, but he had always appreciated that for the most part everyone agreed with his intentions no matter the result of his efforts. Osborn had just crossed that line and was now running what was left of his dignity through the mud. This was a bluff, Peter knew Norman had no expectations of law enforcement being able to catch him; this was only designed to show Spider-Man that he could attack through a very public venue while Peter was restricted to his alter ego. He spoke below MJ's hearing purposefully, she didn't need to be involved; "He won't intimidate me."  

            Otto entered the burnt out wreckage of his laboratory. The black spots on the floors were all that remained of his colleagues. He moved debris aside with his tentacles, looking for his salvation. 

            During this time, Otto cried, he laughed and he pondered killing himself. The rags that hung from his body only glorified his depression. 

            "There's no way to deny it." Otto told himself in between sobs, "My work was responsible for the deaths of the men who followed me. My arrogance led to their downfall, I should have seen this coming; I could have _stopped_ it." Otto wiped his eyes, "Now, I've killed of my own free will."

            Otto collapsed to his knees among the wreckage and vomited into a burnt out trash can. He rubbed his lips with his fingers gently as he descended into the height of his depression. 

            Then finally, something caught his attention. It was a reflection of the moonlight on a small object. He burrowed through the twisted metal with his tentacle and with it retrieved a sphere. 

            "Yes, this will do." 


	104. Doctor Octopus I Presume Part Three

Part Three

            She needed a break from all this mania. MJ was tired of superheroes and psychos dressed up in Halloween costumes trying to break the door down. She needed to reconnect with a normal life even if it was just for a moment. 

"Hey, Flash." Mary Jane said into the Parker family phone gently, "You guys up to anything?" 

            The Jock sounded groggy as if he had just woken up though it was not even five in the afternoon. "Huh? Oh, hi, MJ, what's up?"  
            She brushed her hair with her elegant fingers gently, "I was just wondering what you guys were up to, that's all."

            "Phil and I and a few others are heading down to the mall later. They're supposed to have some event going on where you can get your picture taken with the Fantastic Four or something. You want to come?" 

            _Great, that's just what I needed more superheroes. _"No thanks, appreciate the invitation though Flash." 

            "Sure anytime." Thompson yawned loudly; he had always a crude manner though in recent months he had mellowed out quite a bit. "What about Peter? He's into stuff like that." 

            MJ sighed, "He's out on…business right now." She replied, "Maybe Liz is up to something, I'll see you at school on Monday." MJ hung the phone up and was preparing to dial in new numbers when a knock came to the door. 

            She sighed, and slowly with a very defeated manner about her opened the front door. Behind it, a familiar face stood. "Mr. Osborn?" He stood there ominously. There was something different about him; his smile was replaced with a stern expression that sent chills up her spine. His warm and inviting nature had been replaced with a cold sort of determination. Osborn's presence today was very unsettling. 

            "Hello." Norman replied quietly, "Is _Peter _here?" 

            "No." She answered, "Do you want to come in, Peter's uncle just stepped out for groceries, he'll be back in just a few minutes." 

            Norman grinned, "That's quite alright; I've actually come to see you." 

            Peter was walking down the street corner on his way to the address that Betty had given him. It was a block full of electronics stores, bodegas, and repair shops. So far this had been a horrible week. He hadn't done his homework for two days straight because of some crisis in the city due to some arsonist going around and burning some Hospitals down. 

            The crunch of his work was wearing down; he was finding it hard to get enough sleep anymore. He was afraid Ben was beginning to fall into a depressive slump. He seemed to no longer care and didn't even check Peter for his costume anymore. 

            And this business with Osborn wasn't helping either. He had no idea how to even begin to approach this. Peter stopped for a moment in front of the electronics store where an urgent update was being reported on. 

            "Doc Ock?" Peter stared at the television screen with a look of shock at the face staring back at him almost. 

            "Again, this is just coming in so bear with us." The anchor reported, "Otto Octavius the only survivor of the lab explosion that occurred some time ago in Manhattan has apparently resurfaced despite recent reports that he was being held at a government controlled facility. It's not clear if a mutation is responsible for his disfigurement or not. Nevertheless he is considered extremely dangerous. This is an amateur video of doctor Octavius taken just a few hours ago as he approached St. Patrick's Cathedral. This might be alarming to some of our more sensitive viewers." 

            Peter's entire face dropped at the site of the benevolent doctor moving through the streets via his tentacles smashing aside police vehicles that tried to halt his progress. 

            "These are the events that have taken plus thus far. Octavius has barricaded himself in the Church and taken hostages inside including the Cardinal himself. At this point Octavius has only one demand. He is adamant that Spider-Man must meet him immediately or there will be bloodshed." 

            Betty was going to be eternally pissed off at him. But, Peter had no real choice. Spider-Man was already zipping through the city on a collision course with the good doctor.

            Ben Parker stepped through the door to find Norman Osborn and Mary Jane sitting on the couch in the living room. "Oh, Mr. Osborn, Peter's not here." 

            "That's quite alright." He replied, "I can come back at a later time to see him, I just need a helping hand in this time of need." Norman elaborated untruthfully. 

            "Oh…" He sighed, realizing that it would be inhuman to turn Osborn away, "Fine, I'll be upstairs." 

            Norman grimaced, "You do that. It's alright, MJ and I will talk; I realize how difficult it must be for the elderly to stay up past seven." 

            "Go fu-." Ben's voice vanished behind the shutting door. 

            The phone rang, "Hold on for a sec?" Mary Jane asked heading for the source. She reached out and pressed the receiver against her earlobe, "Hello?"

            "Hi, it's me, Betty, Peter's a little late; did he say if he'd be held up?" The young secretary at the Bugle asked. 

            MJ grimaced, "Sorry, he didn't say." She replied perplexed at the matter, "I'll call him on his cell." 

            "Thanks." Betty replied anxiously. "He'd better hurry I told them I'd be there in thirty minutes… I'll let you go now." 

            MJ carefully began to dial in the numbers for Peter's cell.

            Unfortunately there was no way he could be reached. It had been turned off and left behind with his clothes two street blocks away hidden in a corner on some rooftop. 

            Peter swung over the fleet of police patrol cars and officers amassed in front of the Cathedral. They screamed and ranted at his presence, in their opinion he could only wreck any chance for a peaceful solution to this. Peter could only wonder if they were right.

            He smashed through one of the stain-glass windows and fired another web-line that connected with a pillar. Controlling his descent Peter managed to land in the central isle gracefully. 

            "Spider-Man, I was hoping you'd come." Otto declared from behind the web-slinger. 

            Peter faced the doctor only to feel his entire body become numb. Otto was suspended in air by two of his tentacles acting as legs while with one of his free metal appendages he kept the Cardinal in his grasp, wrapping the tentacle around the poor man's neck. "Okay, Ock, I'm here what's this all about?" 

            "I assure you, that though this may look bad on my part there is a genuine method to this madness." Otto said trying his best to stay on Peter's good side while his other hostages remained whimpering in a corner. "This was only to get you to meet me."

            "You didn't need to do this. I come by your office every Saturday for Christ sakes." Peter replied sarcastically trying to handle his screaming spider-sense. 

            Otto sighed, "My office is no longer safe. You have to believe me Spider-Man when I say this was not an easy decision to come to." He moved forward via his tentacles but in no way lessening his hold on the Cardinal. "I need your assistance." Peter remained skeptical. "They tried to lie to me, tell me these _things_ are forever a part of me, but I know better." 

            "How did this happen?" Peter asked. 

            "Have you been living under a rock, Spider-Man? Have you not heard about the accident that nearly claimed my life?" Otto asked shocked at Peter's ignorance. 

            Peter shook his head, "Just what I heard on the television, explain it to me." 

            Otto grimaced, "Of course, how could I expect your self-absorption to break long enough for you to ponder about my little dilemma, teenagers these days, it almost sickens me. Very well, I was working on a new power source and had actually just made a breakthrough. Remember I showed you some equations for it not long ago? Well, my experiment was sabotaged, my colleagues slaughtered." Otto sighed; he was weary of this already, "There is a man who can help me. He's assured me what was done to me is not irreversible. He has promised to perform a procedure in exchange for some very important data, I believe it can be done." 

            "Who is he?" Peter asked. 

            "That is of no importance." Otto's tone became harsh, "What I need is your assistance his asking price is _high_ and I can no longer meet it alone. You've shown impressive skill in this field and I believe you could be of great use to me." 

            Peter approached him gently, "Okay, let's put down the priest, first." 

            "Cardinal." The religious official corrected in between his struggles with the metal arm. 

            "Whatever, put him down Doc Ock, we can handle this." Peter suggested. 

            "Do you take me for a fool?" Otto asked angrily, "There is a platoon of New York's finest outside these doors, they want to kill me, I will walk out this door with him to safety, you will follow, after we ditch the police I will let him go when _I _see fit." 

            The Cardinal frowned, "That is unacceptable!" 

            Otto frowned and hardened his hold, "Quiet, I've dipped my hands in blood already and though I have no wish to do so farther I am prepared to go those lengths again." He stared at the costumed hero, "Spider-Man, the Cardinal stays with me; this is not negotiable." 

            "And I say you can't, let the Cardinal go." Peter replied firmly. 

            "You dictate orders to me." Otto grew angry, "I tried to reason with you, I told you the stakes and still you persisted in defying my simple and humble request. You did this." He snapped the Cardinal's neck. 

            Peter froze. He watched the body go limp before his eyes and for the first few seconds was speechless as was Otto. "You killed him." Peter whispered quietly. 

            "Yes." Otto replied disgusted with his actions this night. "I had no wish to do so, but I am not playing games here, I'm fighting for my survival my very humanity." He reached towards another hostage, "Now we will play this game by my rules." 

            "No!" Peter lunged forward and threw Otto against a pew. He collided with it loudly but managed to keep his senses focused on the matter at hand. Before Spider-Man could close the distance necessary to engage him, Otto swiped him aside with one of his tentacles.

            Otto took a deep breath of air and got back up to his feet, "Don't push me further, Spider-Man." He said to the downed hero struggling to turn on his back, "I have little patience. I swear no more hostages will be harmed if you assist me and believe me when I say that is what we both want. However, I will do what I must." He grabbed a mother away from her baby which a Nun quickly sheltered, "Please, Spider-Man for both our sakes." 

            The police outside watched as Otto emerged from the Church windows with a hostage and Spider-Man humbly following. In their minds their fears had been confirmed, the vigilante had screwed things up for good. 


	105. Doctor Octopus I Presume Part Four

Part Four

            "If I may ask, did you _love _my son?" Norman inquired taking a sip of the coffee Mary Jane had brewed for him. "I know you were both involved for some time, he often spoke fondly of you." 

            MJ frowned, "I cared for him, deeply." She sighed prepared to tackle the subject that she had dreaded Osborn would bring up, "I really wanted the best for him and always hoped he could find somebody he truly cared about. I-it just wasn't me." 

            Norman nodded in a planned manner, "Thank you for those kind words. So, how are things going with Peter?" 

            "Well." She said instinctively and then laughed sadly, "I guess, it's just that he gets caught up sometimes in things, it can be worrying." 

            "Loving somebody is hard." Norman said with a sly smirk across his face that unsettled MJ, "It is very hard." He remarked no longer even addressing her, "If you're not careful it can become a weakness. Something your _enemies_ can exploit. Never worry about that." Norman told MJ gently, "Thankfully, Parker is not foolish and doesn't do anything that would risk his life or the lives of those he cares about, does he?" 

            MJ was silent for a minute, unable to answer, "I-I wouldn't know." She finally said weakly. 

            Norman shrugged, "Love requires a certain amount of faith. When that faith is warranted the world seems perfect, but if your trust is betrayed, well I only hope your innocent heart must never be exposed to such a thing." He checked his watch, "Oh my, I must really be going. Thank you, I needed this. Until we run into one another again and I do intend on seeing you _soon_." 

            "You must think me a monster, Spider-Man." Otto said as he led the wall-crawler into a laboratory situated at the top of an apartment building in a seedy section of the city. "Your silence says that plainly enough." 

            "The thought crossed my mind more than a few times, Ock." Peter replied, keeping his eyes on Otto's hostage as he slipped in through the window. 

            Otto sighed, "I promise you, I am not. My actions are necessary if extreme." He held onto his hostage wary of a reprisal from Spider-Man. "You know me well enough, we've talked about philosophy before, you know I'd never kill another person without justification." 

            The lab was worn down and dirty. Equipment lay on shelves while the light barely seeped in through the blinds on the windows. A police siren was wailing in the distance but it wasn't calling out to them. 

            "What's your justification for the priest back in the cathedral? You did that to make a point." Peter retorted. 

            "You would not have done as I wished if I had not shown you I was serious. Do you think I found pleasure in doing that? No, it sickened my stomach." One of Otto's tentacles reached out and flipped a switch turning the lights on, "If you'll excuse me I shall return in one moment." He slipped into a room with the hostage though he kept her eyes away from him. 

            Peter would've pulled his mask away if not for her; Otto had already seen his face. 

            She whimpered for help to which Peter could only bow his head. Ock would have snapped her neck before he could even reach her. Suddenly, she was dragged into the room and for a moment Peter didn't know _what_ to do.

            Otto returned from the room with his hostage safely in tentacle. He wore a black trench-coat over the simple white muscle-shirt underneath that wasn't particularly flattering to Otto's physique. His tentacles popped out through several holes he had made through the coat. 

            "Who are you supposed to be, Neo from the _Matrix_?" Peter asked sarcastically staring at the black coat. 

            Otto frowned, "Huh?" 

            "Forget it." Peter replied, "So, what are we doing here?" 

            "Spencer!" Otto called out loudly, "Wake up you old man, wake up!" 

            "Who's that?" Peter asked trying to ignore the woman's pleas for help; it'd only shake him up more than he was already.

            Out of another room came an old man, dressed in dirty old clothes, who rubbed his eyes wearily, "What is it, Octvaius?" He looked at Spider-Man somewhat surprised, "You captured him? I'm amazed you're even alive." 

            "I did not capture him." Otto stated, "He's my guest. Spider-Man, may I allow you to meet Spencer Smyth, one of the most brilliant minds in nearly every field of science, even if he hasn't contributed to its advancement for some time." 

            Spencer frowned, "Do not take that tone with me, doctor. I've contributed milestones to science, just simply not in the way the law would approve." He laughed, "Did you know that I was responsible for the creation of the Sandman, the person you knew as Flint Marko?" 

            Peter stared at the old man for a minute angrily, "I ought to give you a fat lip for that one, buddy." 

            "You're _guest_ needs to learn proper respect to his elders. No matter, now you can begin the work." 

            Peter sighed, he knew something like this was coming, "Work? What kind of work is Otto doing for you exactly?" 

            Spencer raised an eye, "Oh? You haven't told him. I've observed Otto's problem and I believe I can help him, however I do not work for free." 

            "What he means is he is a mercenary." Otto interrupted angrily. "To procure his services I have been forced to give up my life's work." He reached into his pocket and raised a small metal sphere, "The central piece to the power source I was working on. Everything else can be recreated but _this_ is the vital element. However, I've been having trouble getting it to interface with the equipment Spencer has lent me. With your help I know I can accomplish this difficult task." 

            Peter rocked his head back, "What does Spencer want with it?" 

            "I know several gentlemen in the Middle East that would pay handsomely for such technology." 

            Peter grimaced, "You've reached as low as you can go, Ock. This is your messiah?" He sighed, "I'd have pity for you if you weren't so far beneath that." 

            "Do not presume to pass judgment on me, Spider-Man." Otto grabbed one of his tentacles with his palm and sighed heavily, "I've lost much in recent days; a man pushed so far will finally push back when he reaches the breaking point. I've reached that point and been pushed even farther." 

            "All you're doing is making excuses, Ock." Peter replied. 

            Otto sighed, "You mean to tell me that you've never done anything you were disgusted with. You have never left a situation ready to cry because you've gone too far?" 

            The images of Max Dillion, Electro, dying on the floor passed through his mind. The sensation of slaughtering Kraven with the Symbiote has a safety net chilled his spine. The body of Aunt May was engraved into the recesses of his mind. 

            "No." Peter admitted. 

            "Then do not speak as if you're Superman, because you're not, you're a human being full of emotions and able to kill as easily as I." Otto replied. "Now will you help me?" 

            Peter lowered his shoulders, "You're only going to give yourself guilt for the rest of your life if you follow through with this. Believe me, Otto." 

            "Will you help me?" Otto asked again tightening his hold on his hostage. Her eyes were full of tears; she believed in her heart that she was already dead. 

            "Fine, we'll have it your way." Peter caved in, "You win." 


	106. Doctor Octopus I Presume Part Five

Part Five

            Ben Parker stormed into Mary Jane's room furiously, "Peter was in New York in costume." He said sternly to the young redhead sitting on the edge of her bed quietly looking through the pages of a small book. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            She was hesitant for a moment, "He was on his way to a party with Betty." 

            "He went to a party alright, look at the television." Ben said in a no-nonsense manner. 

            MJ followed Peter's uncle to the living room; she saw a half-empty bottle of liquor and realized that the smell of alcohol filled the room. Then she looked at the television and fear gripped her heart. The headlines played across the bottom of the screen: Spider-Man and Dr. Otto Octavius take hostages." 

            "This is your equipment?" Peter asked; the lower half of his mask had been pulled up away from his lips. "No wonder you're having trouble." He stated looking at the sadly-out-of-date material. 

            "The machinery can handle it if I control the power distribution correctly; this is one of my greater problems." Otto remarked. His tentacles still continued to keep a strong hold on the poor mother taken hostage. 

            Peter sighed, "No offense, Ock, but I think you're living a pipe-dream here. Half of the circuitry looks like it's going to burn out and besides that little sphere of yours will probably overload this entire city grid without something to dispose of the residual power being left behind." 

            Otto grimaced, "That is the problem with your generation, Spider-Man, always willing to whine but never able to try. It _will _work." He said obsessively. "Now, see what can be done with that conductor." 

            Ben sighed and leaned over the table staring at the wall coldly, "There's nothing I can do for him; he just won't listen to _me_." His eyes watered, "I give up." 

            MJ was quiet, trying to grasp what Ben must be feeling, "I think it's something we have to accept." 

            "No, he can't go on like this." Ben said with a sense of urgency, "I need to stop it but I can't." 

            "Why do you need to stop him?" MJ asked. 

            Ben frowned, "I-I never told you, I've lived with this for a long time." He rubbed his eyes, "Every day I wake up I pray that Peter doesn't become like me." 

            Mary Jane placed her hand on his shoulder, "What did you do?" 

            "I-I…" He could barely muster the strength to whimper, "When May died, I went after her killer and in my anger I murdered him. But that wasn't the worst of it, no, Peter was there, he had found him too and he saw me." She closed her eyes at this revelation.   

            "That's not the worst part, it's my burden; I can carry it." Ben said, his grief threatening to consume him, "But now Peter, when he's out there he has the potential to become as bad as I am. I wish-I wish he had never seen me that night, that I could have committed the crime in secret." 

            MJ shook her head, "You men, you never open up to one another when you should and you just let all this stuff build up inside you until it explodes." 

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked skeptically, "How am I supposed to even begin to deal with this situation?" 

            "Peter would kill me for telling you this, but it needs to be said, sooner rather than later." Mary Jane took a deep breath and began, "The night Aunt May died, Peter was out wrestling and it just so happened that a robber was going there as well, Peter saw him and he did something he's not proud of, he let him go. This man was the same man that-." The fiery passion that had governed most of her life had decided to reinstitute itself and she was once again ready to let all the barriers fall, shedding whatever of her old deceitful skin remained, even if it meant knocking them down.

            Peter rubbed his eyes, they had worked all throughout the night, "Listen, Otto, the equipment that we have here just isn't going to work." He said rising away from the mess of wires under a computer panel, "The power's just too much."

            Otto grimaced, "You haven't tried hard enough; it can be done." He adjusted the black spectacles on his face.

            "I'm saying it's impossible." Peter replied looking at the equipment, "This stuff is hardly enough to power a high-school science project." 

            "Then we'll need something else." Otto said sternly, "Something better."

            Spencer entered the room, "That is impossible; this is the best I have." 

            Peter grimaced, "You mean to tell me that you created the Sandman and this is the best you've got?" 

            "You are to blame. When the Kingpin was killed I lost my funding and thus access to any of my original labs." Spencer replied angrily, "Consider this Karma, Spider-Man."

            Peter sighed, "Whatever but I can't work with this junk." 

            Spencer shrugged, "Then I suggest you go out and get the necessary machinery."

            "Oh and pay them with what?" Peter inquired and tugged on his costume slightly, "I don't know if you noticed but this stuff isn't exactly of the same caliber as that of an Avengers outfit, buddy." 

            "Steal it." Spencer elaborated, "My Lord, your comrade is quite the simpleton isn't he, Otto?" 

            Meanwhile, Ock was already planning, "Yes, I know of several places where I could obtain the necessary machines, it wouldn't be excessively difficult." 

            "Hey, I think we need a time-out here guys." Peter yelled loudly gaining their attention, "I've done my part, Otto, I tried so let's allow her to go and we'll be on our way." 

            Otto frowned, "What? No, she is here to ensure you do what you are needed." He repeated, "As long as I feel you are needed you will assist me, is that understood." 

            Peter pulled his mask back fully down his head, "No." He said slyly and leaned casually against the wall. 

            "What?" Otto asked again and raised his hostage off the ground, "If you've forgotten I have all the cards." 

            "Not anymore." Peter raised the sphere in his hands, "While baldy over there was insulting me and you were thinking I managed to swipe it, nice having the proportionate strength of a spider, right?" 

            Otto reached out to which Peter withdrew the sphere, "Wait, this doesn't have to get crazy. Give me the sphere and I'll forget all about this." 

            Peter laughed, "Ock that explosion must have knocked all your marbles around. Now, let the nice lady go and we'll talk this over a pizza or something." He looked at it, "You see this sphere, it's made out of some pretty rare stuff but it's also real fragile, I figure I can break it by just squeezing enough." 

            "I will not be controlled by you." Otto declared. 

            "Just do what he wants, Octavius!" Spencer said.

            Otto's tentacles extended, "No, I've not come this far only to be stopped now by this child!" He raised the hostage higher, "Your final chance, Spider-Man." 

            "Let her go!" Peter yelled back, "Or you spend the rest of your life hooked up to those things."

            Otto smirked, "The blood from this is now on your hands, Spider-Man." He killed the mother without batting an eye and dropped her lifeless body on the ground. 

            Peter smashed the sphere in his hands, "You're insane." 

            "Otto, how could you?" He grimaced, "He would have given in; you fool! Why did you kill her?" 

            Otto impaled Spencer with a tentacle without turning away from Peter, "This was our responsibility; you should have given me what I needed." 

            "Say whatever you want to but I wasn't the one that killed these people." Peter let the fragments of the sphere fall to the ground, "You killed a priest and a mother. You're not a man, you're an animal." 

            "An animal you say?" Otto extended his tentacles, "Very well, then I shall be an animal, no more than that!" He stared at Peter from behind his glasses, "I will be an element of nature, merciless, I will become the most potent bane in your life. If this is what the world wants than so be it!" His tentacles lifted him off the ground, "Otto Octavius is dead; in his place is as you said an animal." Otto glanced at his tentacles, "Yes, in his place his Doctor Octopus!" 


	107. Doctor Octopus I Presume Part Six

Part Six

            George Stacy sat in the police station listening to the reports. His daughter seemed better these days, more joyful, whatever had been eating her up inside had let her up. Still, he was focused on the job.

            "Hey, we've got a sighting!" An officer cried out, "Octavius and Spider-Man are tearing downtown a new hole!" 

            George had planned on coming home to Gwen tonight but his instincts as a cop told him he had better not miss out on this one. He ran with the rush of several police officers on their way to their cars. This'd be one hell of a show. 

            Dr. Octopus had chased down Spider-Man onto a rooftop several dozen blocks away much closer to the heart of the city. Already skyscrapers dotted the city's skyline. On top of a moderately tall building they confronted one another ready for the worst. 

            "Stop running, Spider-Man, I know you to be no coward. Face me like a man, damn it." Otto's tentacles propelled him across the rooftop at alarming speed. 

            "Who said I was running?" Peter dodged one of the metal tentacles as it slammed down into the roof. Peter rolled along the ground and fired a spray of webbing that enveloped Otto. He allowed himself to mistakenly believe it was over. 

            With ease, Dr. Octopus' tentacles broke free of the webbing, "It will take _much_ more than that to stop me, Spider-Man." With his tentacles he lashed out with his enemy. 

            Peter dodged the first with a backwards flip and ducked under the second. The third however nailed him across the jaw. Peter fell off the roof, blood pouring from the gash on his jaw. He fired a web-line that connected with a building and used it to land on another clumsy. 

            Otto used his tentacles to spring forward like some sort of frog and landed not more than ten feet away from where Peter had landed. "I will tear you apart for what you've cost me, Spider-Man; I killed three people tonight because of _you_." A tentacle picked the web-slinger off the roof and held him above the ground dangling. "You deserve this!" He flung Spider-Man off the building. 

            Peter instinctively fired off a web-line that grabbed Otto's chest and took him along. The duo flew across the street below and smashed into an office building. The impact was painful but Peter managed to roll in on his shoulder taking the blow away from his ribs. His spider-sense screamed. Peter flipped to his feet, keeping his head low and managed to avoid another attack from an irate Otto. 

            Another tentacle came in and slammed Peter's face into the ceiling sending him crashing into the floor above to which Dr. Octopus followed. 

            "I've got to get him out of here." Peter said realizing how many people were being hit by debris. He got back up blocking out whatever pain his jaw ached with and spotted a window. Already Otto was coming up behind him, his tentacles angrily reaching for Peter. 

            "Come on, fat-boy, let's burn off those carbohydrates!" Peter sprinted for the window avoiding several of the tentacles that tried to grab his ankles. He smashed through the window and fired a web-line that brought him to an adjacent building's rooftop. Otto was human, a blow would take him down well enough, it's just that the trick was getting that needed strike in. 

            Otto screamed, "Stop running, you're only going to make this a more agonizing experience." He followed Peter with ease and also landed on the nearby rooftop. "End of the line, Spider-Man." 

            "Apparently, you haven't talked to the other members of the wacky psychos club. I've got tons of pep for a guy down on his luck." Peter leapt over a tentacle as it passed by and smashed into a vent. 

            The next aimed for his head but he ducked low enough. He now advanced, avoiding the third by mere centimeters. He was close enough now; Peter retracted his fist only for a tentacle to smash into his gut throwing him across the rooftop on which he landed clumsily. 

            "Crap." Peter murmured realizing he could barely stand. Otto's tentacles already reached out for him. With an adrenaline surge he rolled back and through an amazing series of contortions landed on his feet. Otto swiped away at Peter but missed. "This has gotten past the point of impressive, you're annoying me." 

            "Well you should have known from our little talks, Ock." Peter dodged another attack, "I'm a stubborn guy." 

            Octopus grimaced, "I tire of this!" He moved forward with such speed that Peter was stunned. Before he could react, Otto had slammed into Spider-Man with such force that they both fell off the roof.

            "Let me fire my web-shooters!" Peter exclaimed, "Let my hand go!" He exclaimed at the pressure of the tentacle's pincers keeping his fingers from forming the much needed formation. "Let me go or we'll both die!" 

            "Do not panic, I am not suicidal, Spider-Man!" Otto planted one tentacle on the ground moments before they landed, "You see we are alive." He grabbed both of Peter's arms with a tentacle, "Which is more than I can say for you in a few moments." 

            They were on a crowded street full of people, stores and cars. Peter knew this was going to hurt and braced for it. 

            Otto smashed him straight into the side of a car destroying its frame permanently. He spotted the cars in the streets, its occupants all staring in disbelief. Otto smiled and without a second thought began to smash Spider-Man into the cars. 

            Peter screamed in agony as his back was rammed into a SUV overturning it with such force it was thrown into a store. Next was a smaller car filled with innocent people simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Peter did his best to minimize the damage he did but the effect was still devastating. He thought he heard the sickening sound of a young girl screaming. Finally, he was released and dropped down on the street. 

            "You're beaten, Spider-Man." Otto raised an occupied car with his tentacles. "Accept fate." He roared flinging the car. 

            "I am so sick of this!" Peter rolled on his back and created a web-net from pole to pole on which the car landed safely. Already he could feel the tentacles grab his ankles. "Aw nuts." 

            Otto threw Peter into the side of a building smashing him through the entire wall. He laughed and approached the downed hero lying in somebody's bathroom being covered by the water flowing from the sink. "This engagement is finished." One of his tentacles became erect, "And so are you." Otto's tentacle stabbed forward aiming for Spider-Man's heart. 

            Peter relying on little more than adrenaline and determination grabbed the tentacle with his hands stopping it mere inches from his chest. Otto sent another tentacle in for the kill only for his wounded foe to hold it back with his heel. Peter clung to the floor of the bathroom with his remaining foot and even as his strength began to fail him he fought on. 

            With every passing second, Otto's tentacles drew in closer. Peter cringed anticipating his demise at any moment. Then in a grim manner, Otto's final tentacle became erect. To block it, Peter would have to let go of his grip and then he'd be at Dr. Octopus' mercy either way. 

            It was over; Peter firmly believed it to be true as the tentacle began to slowly make its way towards his face. He'd failed everyone. The cardinal, the mother, the city and now Mary Jane, he had let them all down. Otto stared at him oddly; he seemed to have been defeated even in victory. Regret swept across his face only to be replaced with a cold determination.

            There was a scream. 

            The sound of a gun being fired had preceded the yell. Otto suddenly backed away from Spider-Man without a moment's hesitation. He gripped his bleeding arm in which a bullet had lodged itself and stared at his attackers. 

            More than two dozen police officers had created a blockade on both ends of the streets and now aimed at him with their handguns and rifles. Otto grimaced. "I ought to kill whoever said there's never a cop around when you need one." 

            "Put your…_arms_ behind your head and lie on the ground!" Ordered George Stacy as he took cover behind the driver-side door commandingly.  

            "You're all fools, each and every one of you." Otto vowed, "I will kill you." He said his eyes filling with tears, "I will kill all of you!" 

            "Don't bite off more than you can chew, Ock." Peter said rising back up to his feet weakly. 

            Otto raised an eye, "You are no better than they, Spider-Man. I've beaten you fairly, no tricks no deceptions no master plans. When it came down to one-on-one I defeated you! Now lie back down." 

            "Stuff it down that asshole on your face." Peter remarked. 

            "What?" Otto asked curiously, "What was that?" 

            Peter stood erect defiantly and stared the madman in the eyes, "I said stuff it down that asshole on your face…_Fatty_." 

            Otto's entire face collapsed. He stood there, his tentacles limp on the ground unable to speak. Then without warning he exploded. He lashed out at Spider-Man with every inch of his being. 

            "You can't hit a guy like me, Ock." Peter clamored dodging the tentacles as they came. "I've got too much agility for a fat old dude such as you." This only provoked Otto more. He swung wildly but failed to realize he was only serving Peter's abilities. Without focus he was sloppy and revealed his attacks before they came. 

            Peter dodged an entire series of attacks and then leapt onto the wall of a building, "Come on, Ock; let's take this somewhere more private, this is if you don't want to drop by a KFC first." 

            Otto's eyes widened, "I'll destroy you for this, I promise it." He said in pursuit. 

            Peter sprinted across the roof only for a tentacle to intercept him in his escape and bring Otto directly ahead. "Not bad, you'll be a shoe-in for the special Olympics this year, that kid from Kenya won't know what hit him." 

            "Shut up!" Otto screamed attacking mercilessly. 

            Meanwhile, down in the streets the police moved into the war-zone led by George Stacy to see what could be done for the victims. 

            Up in between the brick chimney-stacks, Otto and Peter struggled. A tentacle punched Peter in the jaw sending him falling onto the roof. He coughed up the blood but slowly rose nonetheless. 

            Otto grabbed him and picked him up, "Die damn you, just die already!" He threw Peter into a chimney starting off a chain-reaction that would haunt the wall-crawler for the rest of his life.

            He smashed through the chimney and bricks were sent flying like deadly projectiles in almost every direction. One smashed into Otto's face sending him rolling across the rooftop. 

            Peter meanwhile managed to halt his fall on the ledge of the building despite the force with which he was thrown. The debris from the chimney continued on course however. Each brick and fragment of metal tumbled down on the police below. Thankfully most were able to escape, yet when a small child leaving his destroyed home found he was caught in the deadly downpour. The first piece of debris shattered his spine. The next broke his hand and the third finished him when it crushed his skull and with that he was dead. 

            "No." Peter said stunned watching the dust clear to reveal the dead body of his former girlfriend's body. "Not this, anything but this." Peter faced his new nemesis  "Ha!" Otto laughed victoriously while blood seeped from his mouth as he rose back up, "It seems I've won this night after all." He rubbed his face slowly, "I grow weary of this game, Spider-Man; rest assured we will meet again. Until then remember tonight, never forget how it was your fault, the death that you caused, and remember me as I would like to be thought of; as your superior." Ock escaped into the night leaving a shell-shocked Peter to watch the chaos below and the angry eyes of the officers staring back at him. 

            George raised his weapon, "Take Spider-Man down!" He yelled in his ignorance believing the web-slinger to be responsible. 

            Peter retreated from the scene dodging the volley of bullets with the grim knowledge that tonight had changed everything. 


	108. Smoke and Mirrors Part One

Smoke and Mirrors

Part One

            When the police arrived they found Spider-Man in the lobby of the abandoned apartment building. The wounds from numerous bullet entries riddled his body. They pulled back his mask and gazed upon the slain hero's face. 

Earlier:

            "What is your opinion of Spider-Man?" The female Globe Network reporter asked a NYPD officer standing outside his station on live television, while she adjusted her delicate hair carefully.

            The officer, who seemed surprised by the cameras staring at him intently, stuttered at first trying to find a way to start his sentence, "Spider-Man? Uh…I guess he's been pretty bad for the city." He seemed to be formulating his sentences still, "Yeah, I mean how much has he caused in property damage, has to be a couple of million, right? If we did that, jeez I don't know what would happen." The officer elaborated. 

            The scenery changed from a parking lot to the inside of a plush office, "I'm speaking with Dr. Reinhart, the leading psychologist in the field of the superhero psyche, doctor what can you tell us about Spider-Man?"  

            The old doctor rubbed his glasses for a moment, "It seems to me that Spider-Man is relatively young. He's youth would likely contribute to his wanton disregard for life and property. In addition, it's possible he could be impotent and believes the spider to be an aphrodisiac. Spider-Man may also have issues with abandonment possibly from his father who may or may not have been a transvestite." 

            The report moved on for several minutes listing some phony Spider-Man death toll that reached close to the hundreds. What came next was revealing. "Mr. Mayor, what will you do about Spider-Man? It's been a _month_ since Spider-Man had another warrant placed on his head for the death of ten-year old Anthony Hernandez who died in his battle with Otto Octavius but there seems to be no real effort by the Federal government or the local police to apprehend him." 

            "Believe me, work is being done." The mayor responded ascending the steps to City Hall. "I've been informed that we're coming close to capturing him and when we do he will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law, thank you." 

            Peter turned the television off, "That's just great." 

            "It's okay, Tiger." Mary Jane assured him sitting at his computer surfing the net for a project that was due the following morning, "I know you didn't have any intention of hurting anyone." 

            "I appreciate that, MJ, but a kid _did _get hurt." Peter lay down on his bed and sighed loudly, "Now the entire city hates me, I got tomatoes thrown on me yesterday, who carries tomatoes in Times Square with the intention of throwing them?" 

            The redhead turned away from the computer, "Maybe you should lay low for a while?" 

            Peter nodded, "I wish I could but Uncle Ben's pension can barely pay for the house anymore, Jameson needs pictures and I need money. It's still hard getting a paycheck, whenever I look at Betty I think she's going to stab me with her eyes when I'm not looking." He stood up and gripped the wall tightly, "Besides whenever I decide to cool down some wacko with some ridiculous superpower shows up." He climbed up the side of the wall in thought, "If it's not the _Green Goblin_ then it's Doctor Connors rampaging their way into my life." 

            "Just hang on tiger, you've ran a pretty good score so far." MJ leaned into her seat, "Do you think Mr. McDonald is going to check the English homework tomorrow?" 

            "I don't have him, remember?" Peter crouched on the ceiling and rubbed his chin, "It's like I'm being tested for something and I don't know what it is. I had never even seen a member of the Avengers in person before this, now I have an entire list of lab freaks who want me dead. I mean does this come with the territory? Can I be Spider-Man and not have to worry about whose going to come out of the woodwork?" 

            "Hand me the diamonds now or I shall separate your skull from your neck." Said the Vulture in the shop with one of his stun grenades ready to go. 

            "Please don't hurt me; I swear I'll do whatever you want!" The owner asked begging for his life. 

            Adrian Toomes, the man behind the armored face-plate laughed, "Your living depends on how fast you can fill this bag." He said handing him a paper-bag he'd gotten from a grocery store earlier in the day.

            "Nothing can stop me." He said gloating in his newfound power, "And with these diamonds I'll be able to fund further improvements in my flight-suit. The Vulture will be indestructible." 

            The owner frowned, "Did you just refer to yourself in the third-person? And why are you telling me all this?" 

            Adrian snarled after being broken from his trance, "Shut up and fill the bag."

            Gwen lowered her shoulders rather frustrated as dinner slowly began to cool in front of her, "Dad, I'm telling you Spider-Man could not have purposely killed that child." 

            "Gwen, you can't know that." George responded sternly, "You weren't there, I was. Maybe he didn't throw the chimney himself but that boy died because Spider-Man wasn't responsible, surely you can't deny that." 

            "What if he couldn't help it? I mean there's got to be some guys that don't care who they hurt but Spider-Man isn't one of them." Gwen said adamantly not caring how interested in the subject she seemed. 

            George stared very curiously at her daughter, "How would you know, Gwen?" 

            She raised her head proudly, "I just do." 

            Flash threw the small rubber ball against the side of the building and caught it as he and Phil walked down the streets despite the late hour. "Spider-Man can't be like that, trust me. How many times has the guys saved people, it just doesn't add up." 

            "I don't know." Phil replied eating from his bag of chips, "Maybe he just went crazy or something. Happens all the time, my uncle once came down the stairs from his room, naked and declared he was running for President."

            "If he was part of your family, I'm not surprised." Flash replied, "Spider-Man has been on the level for months, I don't believe what the news people are saying, he's not a cold-blooded killer." 

            Phil grimaced and in between bites brought up what he perceived to be a valid point, "What about all those killings when he was in the black costume?" 

            Flash laughed, "Do you think that was the real Spider-Man? Remember when Dr. Connors was fighting with that black creature, his costume was almost the exactly the same, a frame-up, that's what even the police figured out, come on, man!" He said bouncing the ball off the side of Phil's head mischievously. 


	109. Smoke and Mirrors Part Two

Part Two

            The female reporter for the Globe approached the surly old owner with her television crew, "Hello, Mr. Jameson."

            JJ rubbed his mustache eagerly, "It's about time the city realized that everything I've said about Spider-Man was true."

            "If I may ask, what made you realize Spider-Man was corrupt?" The reporter asked as the cameras rolled live to the world.

            "Well, it was a number of things." JJ said proudly, "Firstly, my natural journalistic instincts told me Spider-Man was nothing more than trouble. Second, I've seen plenty of con artists in my times, guys showing up with flashy gimmicks and such but Spider-Man has to undeniably be the most obnoxious, two-faced liar of them all."

            "He killed my son." Norman Osborn said sorrowfully into the television camera, "How do you think I feel?" He rubbed his eyes in a dramatic display of grief, "Excuse me."

            "Technically, I shouldn't even be speaking to you." DareDevil said addressing Spider-Man while he approached the web-slinger who was crouched behind the ledge of a building.

            "Like your record is clean?" Peter inquired, "It's getting bad out there, I can barely show my face without half the city going crazy and aiming for my head." He sighed, "Do you have any idea how many old people carry guns?"

            Matt Murdock laughed and leaned against an antenna, "It's the nature of the job. We all have our ups and downs."

            Peter shrugged, "Yeah well, I've been having more downs than ups lately. Listen, did you find that information I asked about?"

            "Yeah, it wasn't easy though." Matt said rubbing his knuckles, "I had to beat it out of a few guys but the authorities are definitely approaching nearly every psycho, thug and lowlife in the city trying to learn more about you. This could just be the tip of the iceberg; the guys I asked had limited knowledge. Listen, Spidey this is definitely serious."

            "When hasn't it been serious?" Peter asked grimly.

            Matt grimaced, "You pissed…Norman…Osborn off. Despite whatever his public image is the guy has his hand in a lot more than is seen."

            Peter raised his eye-lids slowly, "Tell me about it."

            "You okay." Matt asked deeply concerned in Spider-Man's increasingly depressed mood.

            Peter rose up from behind the ledge and leaned over, "Thanks for the information, horns. I'll see you later." He said jumping off the roof his future more clouded than ever.

            Norman Osborn picked up his ringing cell-phone while working late over at the office. "Hello?" He said rudely with the cell pressed against his ear, "Who is it?"

            "Mr. Osborn, I only wish to tell you that everything is ready for me to act." A raspy voice responded on the other line. Thunder boomed and it slowly began to pour down on the city.

            "Wonderful work, I must applaud you." Norman said with a smile, "I didn't expect you'd be ready so soon. Remember, I want Spider-Man broken not dead." He turned the cell off and leaned back into his seat, "That honor will be solely mine."

            Peter landed on a roof drenched in water. "I hate the rain." He said sneezing loudly, "I really should have made this costume water-proof." Peter complained jumping to another roof with amazing ease.

            "This whole thing sucks. I've always tried to do what was right and what do I get for it? Jeez, I wonder if Osborn's got things in the right perspective sometimes." Peter asked in the middle of a leap which he nailed down perfectly.

            An explosion shook the roof Peter was on throwing him against a ledge more clumsily than he would like to admit. "Please, not today, not in the rain."

            The Vulture emerged from the smoke, "Spider-Man, I see you've been tracking my movements." He snickered proudly, "Well, let me assure you I will no longer allow you to interrupt my glorious schemes. I shall remove my greatest nemesis and New York will be mine."

            Peter rose back up rubbing his shoulder, "How do you figure that?"

            Adrian frowned for a moment; his eyes darted from side-to-side before he closed his visor either out of embarrassment or frustration, "Silence!" He roared diving in like a WWII bomber.

            "Come on, man, I'm tired and soaked, and I've got a Physics test in the morning." Peter said imploring the Vulture's civilized senses to which the latter continued his charge.

            "Fine, we'll play this but I can't hang out for too long." Peter dodged the Vulture as he swooped by and fired a spray of webbing that caught Toomes by his feet, "Okay, play-time is over." He dragged Adrian in who was screaming angrily, desperately struggling to escape. Another spray of webbing stopped the Vulture as he reached for a grenade and enveloped his entire torso. He then created a line which he hook to the ledge and lowered the Vulture to the street, "That should hold you until some police show up." He could already hear the sirens approaching in response to the explosions.

            Peter didn't wait too long, the police wouldn't thank him; he was a wanted man and would have to act as such. He prepared to swing away leaving Vulture to the police when suddenly a bomb landed at his feet, "What the heck?" It exploded covering the roof in a green mist. "That's some smelly stuff." He said waving the mist from his nose, failing to spot the source of the bomb to his great dismay, "I-I uh have to go now." He shook his head, "Wow." Peter fired a web-line and began his new journey.

            Mary Jane was watching the television in Peter's room when he entered through the window, "Ouch, you look like someone just beat your head in with a screw driver."

            Peter frowned, his costume dripping water on the floor, "What? Oh, I ran into Vulture."

            "That old guy with the wings, are you okay?" She asked concerned throwing her humor aside.

            "Yeah, I-I guess, I sort of kicked his butt." Peter said sitting on the edge of the bed, "I guess I'm just really tired."

            MJ shrugged, "I'll let you get your beauty sleep then, lovely." She yawned loudly, "Call me in the morning, tiger."

            "I'm right next door." Peter replied.

            "Oh, then I'd guess you better drop by later, _tonight_, instead." She said playfully and left the room, closing the door slowly behind her.

            Peter took his wet mask off and dropped it at his feet, "Yeah, later."

            Later, across town the Museum of Natural History was broken into. The security guards on duty responded. They were overwhelmed within minutes by their attacker who made his way through the halls destroying everything he could.

            Priceless relics were destroyed, artifacts that held the only ties to long-dead civilizations. He stole nothing; this break-in had been designed to only cause mayhem. On his way out through the windows, the cameras captured the very distinct image of Spider-Man laughing every inch of the way.


	110. Smoke and Mirrors Part Three

Since it's been a while since my last update I've loaded part 3 and part four

Part Three

Police official, George Stacy greeted the camera with not as much eagerness as those who had come before him. "Listen, I wasn't told beforehand about this interview so can we make this quick?"

The reporter gave her trademark smile, "Sure. Captain Stacy, the new reports about Spider-Man destroying almost half of the exhibits in the Museum of Natural History in Manhattan; are they true?"

"From what we can tell, yes, there's really little doubt that it was anyone _but_ Spider-Man."

"I swear to you, MJ I was nowhere near that museum." Peter vowed to the shocked young redhead in the living room of the Parker home, "Why would I even do anything like that?"

She frowned, her face betrayed the obvious stress she was suffering because of this news, "I-I don't know, I mean you even have trouble littering on the street."

"You see? Come on, MJ, it's these media guys who for some reason have decided that I'd be their little cat-toy for the rest of my career." He said giving the television the finger, "I wouldn't do this."

She nodded, "Okay, tiger, that's all I needed."

Ben entered the room, "I'm not so sure, Pete." He stared at his nephew suspiciously, "You went out very late last night; I heard you walking around the roof around three or four in the morning."

MJ looked back at Peter with an expression of shock that alarmed him.

"Three or four you said?" Peter shook his head confidently, "I hit the sack around twelve."

Ben grimaced, "I heard _you_."

"I tell you, Spider-Man is a no-good troublemaker." Adrian Toomes said to the media figures crowded outside the courthouse at his trial. "At least I was civil, proper in my criminal activities, he is nothing more than a child who can no longer play dress-up with his mother's clothes but does so anyway." The reporters laughed along with the Vulture, "Rest assured; I shall beat these charges."

"Maybe, but you won't get away from me, Vulch." A voice called to which the crowd turned their attention. Spider-Man landed on the side of the court-house, "I won't let you."

The police suddenly arrived, as if they had been waiting and opened fire. Spider-Man fired a web-line, "Watch your back, Vulture." He tugged on the line and was whisked away.

Peter walked into the lunchroom and sat down with Mary Jane after bumping into a few friends along the way. He looked at her normally eager face which was now covered in sadness. "What's up?"

"Spider-Man was just seen about twenty minutes ago, he threatened that old guy."

"The Vulture?"

"Whatever." Mary Jane replied, "Peter, why are you doing this?"

Peter grimaced, "What the hell is wrong with everyone, why do they keep thinking I have something to do with these things?" He shrugged, "MJ, I went to the bathroom; I wasn't nowhere near the Vulture, I promise."

She made no attempt to answer him; instead MJ simply looked away from him while Peter innocently ate his lunch.

Jonah Jameson grinned at the pictures that Parker had given him, "These are great, Robbie, really I need to give that kid a raise."

"How much?" Robertson inquired staring out the window at the city.

Jonah frowned, "I said I need to give him in one, not that I would." He shook his head annoyed at his old friend, "I thought you'd know me better than that. I can't wait for these to hit the stands, Spider-Man on the run."

"Well to be honest, they're not that different from the stuff, Peter usually brings in." Robbie said calmly.

"What are you kidding?" Jonah asked in a more emotional tone, "Spider-Man's on the run, he's scared in these photos, I know it."

"Man, everyone is losing trust in me." Peter said perched atop a skyscraper.

"You'd think they'd believe in me after everything I've done." He said dismayed.

"So, let's figure this out, someone with my costume is running around out there."

"That in itself is pretty scary because that means whoever is responsible has…"

"Eek." He said trying to stay jovial, "That means they've got my powers."

"Really, the only person I've ever run into like that was Venom."

"If I remember correctly, the Lizard had a hold of old ugly last time we met."

"Okay, so it's probably not Venom, but who?" Peter stared at the city totally lost.

Later that night, Peter's school burned down and eyewitnesses put the blame squarely on Spider-Man.


	111. Smoke and Mirrors Part Four

Since it's been a while since my last update I've loaded part 3 and part four

Part Four

"Yes, I saw Spider-Man burn down that school." An old lady on the corner of the street commented as she stared at the ruined wreckage, "He was really happy doing it too, he was laughing. It's a shame, when I was a little girl this kind of stuff never happened."

The reporter for the Globe checked her hair one last time if only due to habit, "At this time all the students attending Midtown High will be transferred to P.S. 76 until a plan can be drawn up."

The news crew was covering the scene from every angle. It was a hellish scenario that many had always feared, Spider-Man had never been reliable in the past, his motives always cloudy but this was blatantly evil, in their minds there could be no redemption for the web-slinger.

Peter was staring Uncle Ben in the face, it was the most terrifying moment of his entire life, "I can't believe this." He looked at his trusted relative anxiously, "You really think that I'm responsible for all of what's going on?" His uncle was silent, "Everybody thinks I'm a lunatic, but I haven't done anything."

"I don't know what to do here." Ben sighed deeply crushing his silence in their standoff outside the kitchen, "I didn't ask for this burden, Peter of raising you, but I don't deny that I've loved every minute of it; that was until now. Tell me what's up with you, kiddo. Let me in."

"I am letting you in, there is nothing wrong with me, I never left the house last night." Peter replied sharply, "Something's up, there's a guy out there with a costume and a grudge against me."

Ben grimaced, "You've turned into a real liar, Pete."

"I'm not lying!" He yelled out forcefully beginning to feel like a cornered animal, I swear on May's soul that I would never do anything like what they're saying I'm responsible for." Peter faced his uncle, "You know me better than almost anyone; I depend on your trust; uncle Ben, I've learned to count on you when everybody thinks the worst of me, like now, _please_."

Ben grimaced and then smiled after staring at his nephew for a moment, "I'm sorry, I _do_ believe you, Pete. Listen, I know you won't drop this whole costume gig, I've learned to live with it, so find out what's going on and settle it before the crap really hits the fan." He said leaving.

Peter watched him leave only able to respond to this command with silence. "God, why are you doing this to me?" He asked in despair leaning his shoulder against the wall. It was now, Peter realized he could hear a voice; it was MJ in the next room on the phone.

"Listen, we've had differences in the past and I know you're not happy about the relationship between me and Peter but we have to cut the crap and find out what's going on with him. Do I think he's crazy? I-I don't know."

His heartbeat had gotten faster; it felt as if it were ready to smash through his chest, "What am I going to do?" He asked himself looking into a mirror placed carefully in the living room. "It feels like the whole world has gone insane, or _is_ it just me?"

The reporter from the Globe entered the office with which she was already familiar with, "Once again we are speaking to Dr. Reinhart. In your expert opinion what is the cause for Spider-Man's latest crime spree?"

Reinhart rubbed his chin for a minute pondering the question. He looked at the diplomas on his wall and then back to the reporter. He was thinking with all his might trying to find what motivation could be driving Spider-Man. Suddenly, a sound cut the air and his face turned red, "Excuse me." The reporter's face shriveled up and she began to cover her nose. "Must have been the Mexican food I ate."

A video was given in from Otto Octavius to all the news stations, it was played almost the entire day, "I see once again, that Spider-Man is in the public limelight and is now being exposed for what he is…a monster."

Otto frowned sadly, "I am no better; I can't deny that, for what remains of my humanity reels in disgust at what I've turned into. Yet, it is important to remember what turned me into what I am: Spider-Man, he is the ultimate blight upon the human race, a sniveling creature that has as much knowledge of decency that a dog does of writing poetry."

"To help give more incentive to the authorities, if Spider-Man is captured and executed then I will gladly turn myself in for whatever punishment is seen fit, even if that would be in the aiding of certain senators who'd like to get their hands on a certain invention of mine. Until then I shall remain forever in hiding, the eternally sincere Dr. Octopus signing off."

Peter came in from the outside and walked up the stairwell of his home. At the top he made his way quietly down the corridor and opened the door to his room. Inside he found both Gwen and MJ with stern expressions.

"We need to talk, tiger."

"Spider-Man, how's life treating you?" Asked DareDevil as he approached the wall-crawler perched on the corner of the roof that had become their usual meeting place.

Peter grimaced, "Don't ask, Matt, did you find what I asked for?" He had narrowly survived his encounter with Mary Jane and Gwen; they had drilled him for over an hour trying to get him to confess to something he knew wasn't true. Eventually in a fit of anger he simply walked out. He'd be in for it from both of them next Monday at school.

"Yes, but it was incredibly difficult. The fact that this imposter's costume was of a high-quality narrowed it down a bit but not by much. I was about to give up."

"Please, just tell me what I need." Peter urged on.

Matt nodded slowly, understanding the anxiety that must have gripped the young hero's very heart, "A custom Spider-Man suit was ordered by Quentin Beck from Designer Inc a week and a half ago. What was odd was that the order was given top priority because of the money that Beck put _up-front_ for it to be of the best quality possible."

"How much did he put up-front?" Peter inquired.

Matt exhaled for a moment, "Two-hundred thousand dollars. This is odd as well because Beck apparently used to be a studio special effects artist before he was fired for reckless endangerment not long ago. He shouldn't have more than a few pennies to his name from whatever odd jobs he managed to scrounge up."

Peter laughed, "Wait he paid two hundred grand for a replica of this thing? It costs me about twenty bucks to make." He said with his tone full of levity.

"Nevertheless, the costume was delivered four days before these crimes began." Matt continued on, "I looked into Beck's other records." He could hear facial muscles contracting to form a smirk, "Hey, don't ask where I got this info and I won't tell anyone about your twenty dollar costume thing. Anyway, Beck's been purchasing all sorts of equipment, adhesive filaments, sleeping gas, body armor; the works."

"Gas?" The memory of being hit with some form of green smoke that night he caught the Vulture remained fresh in his mind. Peter rose up coldly, "Where is he?"

"Beck's reportedly living in a studio down in Manhattan. I'll give you the address."


	112. Smoke and Mirrors Part Five

Part Five

            Peter landed on the exterior of Beck's studio. The cold wind of the night brushed against his thin costume sharply. He crawled along the wall, his spider-sense emitting a gentle buzzing sensation. Peter made his way towards an open window through which he entered.

            Once inside the studio, Peter realized why his senses were tingling. The studio was pitch black, he could see the faint outline of make-shift walls situated randomly across the room.

            "Hey, Beck you and I have business to discuss." He said calling out loudly walking across the room.

            "Hello, forgive me if I don't greet you in person." A voice said as if its owner was all around Peter; "However, I prefer never to be seen." It was Beck alright.

            Spider-Man grimaced, "Why me?"

            The voice laughed, "You know why, I think you've known everything all along."

            "Osborn?" Peter asked, "He set you up to this."

            "Undoubtedly you are correct. In this world we, I would venture to say, share the title of God."

            Peter grimaced, "What do you mean?"

            Beck laughed, "You know, for instance I bet you know what's coming next."

            The walls began to slide down into the floor and Peter suddenly realized they weren't random; in fact they had carefully been placed to hide automatic machine guns being held up by tri-pods. Beck, via a remote control opened fire with the guns.

            With the same seamless skill he had always shown in such situations he dodged the bullets as they came and then covered their muzzles with a few burst of webbing from his shooters.

            "You see? You're spider-sense did not warn you about those guns specifically, only the general threat, because I wished it so. Yet, you knew they were coming. This is because your subconscious shares a measure of control. For some time it has been trying to reveal the truth to you."

            Peter frowned, "What are you talking about." And as if magically, Beck played an audio recording:

            "**M**an, everyone is losing trust in me."

            "**Y**ou'd think they'd believe in me after everything I've done." He said dismayed.

            "**S**o, let's figure this out, someone with my costume is running around out there."

            "**T**hat in itself is pretty scary because that means whoever is responsible has…"

            "**E**ek." He said trying to stay jovial, "That means they've got my powers."

            "**R**eally, the only person I've ever run into like that was Venom."

            "**I**f I remember correctly, the Lizard had a hold of old ugly last time we met."

            "**O**kay, so it's probably not Venom, but who?"

            "Do you not see it, Spider-Man, my name, written in the lines? Beck laughed, "Look, let your mind take control, do not look at this from the perspective of the audience but instead the artist himself, bring the images together!"

            Peter closed his fist, "How about you show your face and I pound your head in and then I call it a day?"

            "Still trying to act as if the rules apply here?" Beck appeared before him in a cloud of smoke as if nowhere. He was dressed in a green suit, a purple cape and perhaps the most distinguishing feature, a dome covered his mask. "Feast your eyes on Mysterio!"

            "Whatever." Peter leapt forward and was immediately thrown back with a flick of Beck's fingers. He crashed against the wall, "What the hell?"

            Beck laughed, "You can't hurt me; I on the other hand may do as I please." He waved his hand and Peter felt as if his head was being snapped off. "It's useless to resist, especially when you're view is so limited."

            Peter managed to fire his web-shooters but could only watch in shock when the webbing simply evaporated, "How?"

            "As I said we share the role of God, I simply realize my control; now let's take a trip, shall we?" Mysterio wriggled his fingers and Peter was literally thrown halfway across Manhattan.

            He crashed against the side of the Empire State building, "Do you wish to meet your double, Spider-Man, well there he is." Beck commented cockily.

            Peter could see the imposter staring back at him. Both Spider-Man's charged at one another flying through the air like missiles, their collision brought Peter's world to a halt.

            "Give this up, there's no point." Beck said triumphantly.

            He was no longer in the sky, but now on tracks with a train bearing down at him, "I've got to move." He said failing to even flex a muscle. The train hit him throwing him onto the floor of a funhouse filled with mirrors.

            "I've delved into your mind, Spider-Man; I've seen what horrors you hide." Beck commented.

            Peter could see the burglar gunning down May, "No. No!" He rushed forward hopelessly smashing into a mirror.

            "It was your fault! You killed her and can never atone." Beck remarked, "There is only one thing to do, one thing you can do."

            He was now in a dark realm, there was only a gun facing him, "Do it, Peter, do it for her."

            Peter reached out and grabbed the pistol in his hands, "I didn't want her to die."

            "Your entire life since that fateful bite has been dominated by your responsibility in her murder. You try and erase the crime but your hands will always be drenched in blood. You fight and tell yourself you're past her death but that is not true."

            "The story of your life is the hope of redemption, the fulfillment of a debt that never can be repaid." Beck laughed, "You're doomed to failure, I don't envy you, but I pity you, here destroy Peter Parker; erase Spider-Man." He motioned towards the gun, "Do it!"

            Peter grabbed the gun and placed it against his temple, "I-I wasn't responsible."

            "Yes you were; you killed them all!" Beck yelled into Peter's very mind, "How many have died because of you! This was all designed to show you the truth of your ways, the destiny of your tainted legacy."

            Peter began to pull the trigger, "I'm sorry, I never wanted this." One more centimeter and he'd be gone. "I love you Mary Jane." His eyes opened widely, "Mary Jane, I love her." He was fighting for his identity, he latched onto the only constant left, it held strong even as the rest of him began to slip away.

            "She is doomed to death if you live! Save her!"

            "No, I love her." Peter's hand shook, "I love her; I love her!" He clenched his teeth, "May's death wasn't my fault! I've redeemed myself."

            Beck screamed through his mask, "Impossible, she is dead; nothing can bring her back."

            Peter began to pull on the trigger again, "No, I know she'd have forgiven me if she could, she loved me. This isn't about her forgiveness, it never has been, I haven't redeemed myself for her; I did it for _me_." He pulled the gun away from his head, "This ends now!" With this defiance the universe as he knew it crumbled.


	113. Smoke and Mirrors Part Six

Part Six

When he woke up, Peter found himself on a bed. He was groggy and tired but growing ever more alert. At the edge of his vision he could see somebody he knew very well. His mask had been removed but the rest of his costume had been left alone except for a few rips where injections had been delievered.

The Vulture was peering at him wickedly, "He's awake." He turned at Beck, dressed as he had been earlier, "Your plan failed, Quentin."

Mysterio frowned, "His will proved more powerful than I had anticipated. I can no longer keep him sedated; his system is resisting the drugs."

"Then I'll do what I should have done when we first captured him." Adrian armed the gun port on his wrist, "Let's be rid of him."

Peter's reflexes took control fighting past whatever residual effect the drugs had over him. He kicked Adrian's arm away, "I thought you were in jail." Peter said a little dizzy.

"I would never be captured so easily nor would I allow myself to become such a joke."

Beck rose from his station, "Deal with him, Adrian, I'll be on the roof." He said slipping out.

Peter was on some sort platform located at the top of a church tower, only now beginning to learn where he was. "What is this? What did you do to me?"

"Me? It was Quentin's idea." He began to hover over the ground, "We captured you five days ago while you were on patrol. I intended to use you as a bargaining tool to get a pardon from the state but Quentin, an old associate of mine, believed that you're mind could be broken through a form of mental death and then you would become a literal slave controlled by drugs and illusions that Quentin would fabricate. Unfortunately, your willpower had to have been _totally _shattered and to accomplish this Quentin used drugs that tapped into your darkest fears and made them real through amazingly vivid nightmares that we could help direct. I...thought it was a stupid idea."

Memories were flooding back to Peter of the illusions he had suffered under, "I remember being in a lobby, dead, surrounded by police."

"That was our first attempt. We tried to destroy your mind ourselves but we quickly learned you would have to be the one to do it for us. Still, we failed."

Peter closed his fist, "None of it happened, why did I get gassed in my dream and I remember something about Osborn?"

"Many of things that happened in your illusion were likely Quentin being the sadist that he is, and may I add he seemed to take a great amount of enjoyment in what he called giving you red herrings so don't try and think about it too much." Adrian remarked, "Now that you have your explanation I pray that your earthly matters are in order." He lobbed a rocket from one of his shoulder launchers.

Peter dodged it the best he could only avoiding the actual explosion while the force of the impact threw him into a wall. The Vulture dived in and clipped Peter across the jaw. He fell down the tower's main chamber clumsily. He grabbed a beam that extended outward and held on tightly.

The Vulture grimaced, "What a lucky bastard." He dived for Spider-Man confident in his upcoming victory.

On the other hand, Peter fired a burst of webbing that hit the Vulture's visor forcing the old man to deviate from his path to avoid a collision.

"What's wrong, Vulch?" Peter raised himself on the beam and fired a web-line, "Eye-sights going?"

The Vulture ripped the webbing off his visor only to be kicked in the gut by Spider-Man as he swung by. "Come on, let's get a sweat going." Peter exclaimed landing on an adjacent wall.

"Shut up!" Adrian fired another missile to which Peter escaped by jumping across the length of the tower. However, the explosion caused a breach in the wall that seemed to rapidly deteriorate. "No." He murmured, "Look at what you've done!" Adrian slammed his shoulder into Spider-Man's gut throwing the web-crawler straight through a wooden beam.

Peter managed to grab a hold of a crevice but the damage was done, the tower was going to collapse and there was nothing that could stop it. He fired another web-line and swung by Adrian laying into him with a punch and kick as he passed through.

The Vulture's armor began to show cracks to which Adrian began to become desperate. He fired an entire volley of missiles wasting his whole supply in one last effort to kill his foe.

Peter escaped the first few but another exploded close, singing portions of his costume and throwing him hard into a wall to which he clung on.

Adrian charged in again firing his gun ports wildly. Peter dodged the bullets as they ripped the entire wall apart. Peter waited for the final moment to come and took it. He escaped the Vulture's charge and dived into the now flaming wreckage of the lower half of the tower. He fired a web-line and caught Adrian dragging him in as well.

Both men landed on a burning wooden beam that had been lodged in between the ends of the tower. The Vulture quickly got back to his feet only to find Spider-Man rushing forward.

The Vulture swung his fist landing a good hit on Peter's jaw to which he reeled back.

Peter however went with it and with a somersault flip landed on his feet. He moved in again dodged another of the Vulture's attacks and landed an uppercut to the visor smashing it away.

Underneath the mask, Adrian's bloody and irate face was visible. "Your living is a testament to blind stupid luck."

"You really ramble too much." Peter replied and landed another blow across the face causing Vulture to stumble and land awkwardly on the beam.

"Die!" He said flinging a grenade.

"Don't do it!" Peter exclaimed too late. He dodged the grenade by firing a web-line and escaping the inferno that was consuming the beam. For Vulture there was no such dramatic exit. The grenade rolled back down the beam stopping at Adrian's feet. With his last brief he exhaled before it exploded.

Peter watched the fireworks and slowly looked back towards an exit in the ceiling. He moved towards it and his inevitable confrontation with Beck.

Mysterio walked across the roof of the tower avoiding the bell carefully. With a sudden thud shaking the roof he turned to see Spider-Man staring back at him, "I see Adrian has failed." He looked at the smoke pouring out of the building through his dome helmet, "And that the tower will soon fail as well."

"You put me through a lot, mister." Peter said sternly, "But I guess I should thank you. You helped me figure out a lot about why I do this, ironic really."

Beck laughed, "You're welcome, Spider-Man." He reached into a pocket and slipped out several cubes, "Now if you would do the favor, I would appreciate it if you died."

He flung two cubes which landed in between them. The first exploded with smoke masking Mysterio. Peter's spider-sense led him past the second and through the smoke before the second cube exploded consuming his previous location.

"Impressive, I must admit." Beck said seeing Spider-Man emerge from the smoke. "Let's see how you handle these, my friend." A flash of light exploded dazing Peter.

His spider-sense screamed to him to duck and he did trustingly avoiding a shot from Mysterio's handgun as it zipped by.

Peter flipped through the air, relying on his instincts. He kicked the gun out of Mysterio's hand and landed a second punch shattering the dome that covered Beck's head.

Mysterio tumbled towards the edge of the roof. He looked down at the cars in the streets, "So this is the last act, eh? You and I to the end is how it will happen."

"Nobody messes with me like you did. I almost did it, I came this close to pulling that trigger." Peter moved in carefully, "You've really gotten on my bad-side."

Beck brushed away the broken glass from the edge of his costume's neck-piece, "Forgive me, but as an artist I always think of the final vision never the actual path and now I have one last show to perform for you."

Peter's spider-sense began to scream again piercing his very being. He ran in the opposite direction at lightning fast speeds.

"Though it may be crude, it is the best I can do under such circumstances." Beck tapped a button on a small remote control detonating explosives he had set up in the tower. Peter jumped off the roof, firing a line and landing on the side of a building safely away.

Moments later Peter saw Mysterio appear almost magically on a rooftop several buildings away just as the explosives began to go off consuming the entire tower in seconds.

The force shook the street and the sound felt as if it was piercing Peter's ear-drum. Traffic suddenly jammed up at the sight of the wreckage.

"Spider-Man!" Mysterio's voice strangely sounded as if he were just beside Peter, "I've seen into your soul, I know your heart, so rest assured that when we meet again I will succeed, until then your secret will remain just that." Smoke whipped around him and with that he vanished as he had arrived into his life, an enigma to be solved.

Peter entered his room through the window, every muscle ached. Mary Jane was there sleeping on his bed, apparently waiting for his return.

He pulled his mask off and let it fall to the floor. Peter closed his eyes and let the purity of the moment take him.

Her eye-lids slowly parted and she looked at him, "You're here." She said eagerly and rose up from the bed, "You've been gone for days, what happened where were you?"

"I was out fighting demons."

MJ frowned, "What demons?"

"Mine." Peter replied. She wrapped her arms around him and they embraced, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

She raised an eye, "I wasn't scared, just worried."

Peter sighed, "I wish I could stop putting you through this; I know how much it hurts you."

"It doesn't hurt me anymore." MJ responded, "You being what you are carries certain burdens and so does loving you and I'm prepared to take a million moments of pain for just a moment where I can be with you like this. I love you, tiger; that overcomes any of the bad."

Peter smiled, "I was lost for a moment, I mean I was lost for good and then I remembered you."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him, "That's why I wasn't scared. You're different; something looks like it was lifted off your shoulders."

He rolled his head back and closed his eyes again, " It was, I know now that my strength has never come from that spider, it came from all of you, Flash, uncle Ben, Gwen, all of you give me a reason to fight. I'm thankful for that, eternally thankful and nobody can ever take that away."

"Just rest, Peter, rest for today, you've earned it."

"Talk to me." He said lying on the bed with MJ beside him, "I missed you in your play, how did that go?"

MJ smiled, he always found time for her even things couldn't be darker, he always made the time. She began to speak even as Peter drifted off into a deep slumber.


	114. Anniversary

Anniversary

Peter walked into the living room, his body still somewhat aching from a brief run-in the previous night with a clown calling himself the Shocker; Peter had so tactfully suggested getting new powers before going another round with him again.

With all the business concerning his colorful alter-ego, Peter's life had seemed to taken a back-seat, but this morning things seemed different.

High school was over, it was the midst of a gentle summer and he was looking forward to college. Peter was on his way to NYU as was Gwen and surprisingly Phil Urich, who nobody suspected to be an English whiz.

Mary Jane was on her way to attending an acting school at Peter's urging. He made his way down the stairwell, he had overslept; Ben wouldn't be ticked off too seriously.

"The lights are out." Peter commented suddenly with a tingling sense of danger that he knew all too well buzzing across his skull. He clenched his fist and spun around and immediately felt like he was going to drop a load in his pants.

"Surprise!" A crowd of his friends led by a jovial Uncle Ben screamed nearly giving Peter a heart attack. Amongst the faces he could see, Liz, MJ, Gwen, Phil, Flash, Deborah, and several others.

He smiled, "I ought to go over there and beat the whole load of you." Peter frowned for a minute as his uncle approached him, "What's the occasion?"

"Wow, you must be really out of it, kiddo." Ben commented lightly, "It's your birthday."

"Birthday, it's my birthday?"

Flash laughed, "Everyone remembered but you, Parker."

Peter raised his eyes, "I guess I've been busy these last couple weeks, it just kind of crept on me. Is there a cake?" He asked.

"Uh-oh, he wants his cake." Ben called out to the crowd, "When he was young this kid would tear apart Manhattan if he didn't get a birthday cake. Even _I _was afraid."

Chuckles emerged from the crowd while Peter flushed red soliciting more laughs. While the party began to get moving the true importance of the date dawned on him. _It was almost a year ago, two days from now in fact, it was when I received that spider-bite, its been that long?_

Outside in the back-yard, Gwen and Mary Jane stood out on the porch staring at a tree that had obviously been uprooted at some point in its life. "He was happy today." Gwen remarked, "It's been a while since I've seen him smile so much."

"Peter's gotten over his depression over the last few weeks. It's been a good time for him." Mary Jane replied, "What do you think of the cake?" She asked taking another slice.

"It's alright." Gwen dully answered, "So, how are you two?"

Mary Jane clenched her jaw, now feeling the tension between the both of them, "Good, we're both sorting things out, about college I mean, but everything is looking great."

"Oh?" Gwen asked, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing a lot of him at NYU."

MJ frowned and a silence settled in for a moment with which was only broken by Peter's laughing from the inside of the house, "Yeah I guess you will."

After the conclusion of a few games of basketball with a hoop Flash set outside the house, all of which Peter had won through means that were his own little secret, the birthday boy as Flash had called him all day finally took a moment with his uncle.

Ben was cleaning dishes when Peter entered the kitchen, "Oh, what are you doing inside, kiddo?"

"Flash is trying to find if he can get a football." Peter smiled mischievously, "He thinks I'm cheating."

"Well if you ever want to join a basketball team you're a shoe-in." Ben replied, "So what's on your mind? I've seen that face a dozen times and that means you're thinking about something."

Peter nodded, "Yeah I guess it does."

"So what's up?"

His nephew paced across the room for a moment, "Uncle Ben, h-how much did you love Aunt May?"

Ben became motionless except for his gulping, "A lot."

"I wish she could have been here." Peter commented slowly lowering his head, "I miss her."

Ben turned towards Peter and took a step towards the young Parker, "Well, then we're just both going to have to pull double-duty today, aren't we?" They hugged for a moment, feeling how empty the house felt today. "Come on, let's get outside before Flash convinces everyone to play spin the bottle."

Later that night, Peter moved across his room cleaning things up from the now-ended party. Ben was out delivering everyone back to their homes, "Man, one little sip of egg nog and Flash gets all tipsy. I can't wait to see him for Christmas next year." He said to which Mary Jane was forced to hold back a laugh.

"So, Ms. Watson when you become a famous celebrity and I know you will, how about an autograph? That is if you're not too famous for little old Spidey."

MJ grinned, "It depends on how famous I am. I don't know if I can be seen with a spandex wearing superhero." She backed up against the wall with her hands behind her back.

"Oh." Peter remarked with a very particular look on his face and secondly, "Why is that?" He asked moving towards her until they were mere inches apart.

"Because, they might think I'm cheating." Mary Jane replied.

Peter's face was almost upon hers, they're breathing took on a passion of its own with every passing second. "On who?"

Mary Jane's vibrant lips ran across the surface of his, "Take a wild guess."

Spider-Man sat on a ledge full of granite demons and angels designed to forever maintain their vigilant watch over the city streets as he was. "It's been a year since my life changed."

He looked at the building tops below him, "Things are not in the least bit the same. I never expected any of this, May's gone; Mary Jane's here, I'm a wanted man." He said the last bit with levity, "I guess if anything it's an accomplishment. Today's been a pretty dec-." The sensation was beginning, the one that brought terror to his heart. It wasn't just danger; it was something more, death approached.

Peter moved with amazing speed, barely escaping the carnage of an explosion that sent the statues falling to the streets below. He turned to the attacker, "You."

"Since I wasn't invited to the party I decided we should have one of our own!" The Green Goblin loomed over him on his ever-present glider like some sort of nightmare that refused to go away, disturbingly he wasn't wearing his infamous mask instead showing up to this confrontation with the face of Norman Osborn. "Happy birthday, Spider-Man or is it Parker?"

"No." Peter's heart froze.

"What's wrong, Parker, you look horrible, surely you're not surprised to see me." The Green Goblin cackled, "Yes, I know all about you, I know who your friends are, I know the people who love; I've even driven you to school on occasion." He closed in slightly, "I even know about Mary Jane."

"How did you find me?"

Norman Osborn couldn't help but gloat, "You need better friends, Parker."

"I know about you too, Osborn." Peter responded forcefully, "I know that you've been the Goblin from the start."

"So, all the secrets are out, perhaps except one." The Goblin cackled proudly, "I wonder if you've figured the truth out." Norman raised both his hands and gripped the flesh of his own neck, "No need to become nervous, Parker, we're all _friends_ here." What came next began the most horrific transformation Spider-Man had ever witness. Osborn horrifically began to tear his skin away cackling wildly in anticipation. At first, Peter could barely watch, that was until he realized that with every inch of human skin Norman removed patches of green were revealed. The Goblin tore the remaining vestiges of Osborn away to show his true self

Peter grimaced, "What's going on?"

Norman grinned, his eyes glowing brightly, "_This _is my face." He raised the mask, "This is the fraud." A fake, prosthetic eye on the mask had stood in place over Norman's scarred one. "Whenever you saw me, you were really staring into these wonderful yellow eyes."

"So, what happens next?" Peter asked fully ready for what he expected to transpire.

"At this moment, nothing, I was merely giving you a birthday present. The gloves are off, Peter." The Green Goblin laughed, "Doesn't it feel relieving to no longer have to fear being discovered? Now we can finally get to business. The end will be no mere test of strength between us."

Peter didn't like where this was going, "What does that mean?"

Norman tapped his chin, "Physically, Spider-Man, we've entered a stale-mate, with either party unable to defeat the other. I've decided to change the game."

"If you touch anybody I swear I will turn you over." Peter vowed.

"And surrender yourself to the authorities? Who will believe the word of a wanted man, besides I have friends in the law enforcement agencies that are very influential, you would never be believed."

"Then the news stations." Peter added, "Somebody will let your secret out."

Norman nodded, "Quite true, which is why I'm ready for such a reckless action on your part. Every day until my choosing that you remain silent about our little secret I will allow your precious loved ones to. You say anything and I assure you they will be dead before the next morning."

"So, what you're trying to tell me I have no choice in this?"

Norman cackled, "You never did, Peter, you only deluded yourself by believing you did. However, I promise you that I will offer you a chance for victory, it's the least I could do for Harry's _best-friend_." He backed away from his nemesis, "Remember, Parker, you brought this on yourself, taking my son from me was just the icing on the cake. Make any attempt to reveal me or hide them and I will put each and every person who calls you friend, lover or _son_ through a very painful agony. I might even record it so that you can see it on CNN night after night as they replay it for the world. Good-bye, Spider-Man and I urge you to take my warning to heart." The Goblin left as abruptly as he had arrived, shattering Peter's life for good. Now there was no turning back, a new very special type of war had been declared between them and the approaching carnage of it all was not in doubt.


	115. Intermission

Intermission

For those that care, it's been a year as of this update since I first began writing Spider-Man: Reborn, my personal piece of fiction that went beyond any of my original expectations. When I began I had a very narrow vision for what I wanted this to be, an origins with perhaps just four or six stories to go along with it.

I went through what I had outlined, had May die instead of Ben in which I could have a new set of conflicts outside of Peter trying to simply hide his identity and be forced to deal with the very person that warned him of the path that he had been heading down.

As things progressed and I saw that people were interested I expanded my idea and began to go through what I would consider the Spider-Man Reborn equivalent of Batman: Year One (For comic-readers who know what that is with just more mainstream villains thrown into the mix). Well, it seems I'm a little late but with only 3 (!) story arcs left to do I feel I was close enough.

I'm making this chapter to read off my thoughts on this story as it is today:

If you had to divide my story into three Acts I would tell you that the every story from the start to the end of: This is the Path I have Chosen was the first act. I would also say that this entire portion of the story went smoothly. The Green Goblin's first appearance went off without a hitch. Their confrontation had even me on the edge of my seat and I felt pleased in the reaction to their first battle apparently succeeding in the extremely violent feel I had been going for. The Sandman also showed up as did the Kingpin who I planned to use later (But did much farther down the road than I had intended).

My genesis of the Lizard sometimes amuses me. I had originally anticipated him to just be a quick throw-away. Then in one of my weekly sessions of rebuilding my outline I out of the blue decided to make him Spider-Man's number two baddie by removing the Connors aspect and making the Lizard totally and permanently in control and through this I pumped up his danger factor immensely. Thus far the Lizard has appeared numerous times (Man and Beast, The Weapon of Darkness, Sinners and Villains, A Mirror into Darkness, with other small cameos and the role of lead villain in the next story) it becomes clear that he fit the role set out perfectly.

One of my main concerns was the Gwen-Peter-MJ triangle often wondering who I wanted to pair him with. Romantic writing is not one of my strong suits and I often found it difficult but I think I at least got the basic idea of what I wanted across, _hopefully_.

The end of the Father and This is the Path I have Chosen stories I felt were perfect cliff-hangers leaving Peter unsure, helpless and alone and his arch-nemesis the Green Goblin totally on top of the world.

The second act which I consider to be The Weapon of Darkness to the end of the Nobody Crosses the Kingpin arc was more troubled. Things were happening in my life and I was able to devote less time and as a result I feel the work suffered.

Arcs during this time become very lackluster with a few at either extreme scattered about. Feel free to disagree with me on the following segment. The ones that I felt I nailed down: The Concrete Jungle, Sinners and Villains and Nobody Crosses the Kingpin. So-so stories in my own humble opinion were The Weapon of Darkness, A Normal Life; A Goblin of a Different Color. Finally, the one's I'd like to forget: That Day between Saturday and Monday and shockingly A Mirror into Darkness (except for the final few chapters) for which I had high expectations for.

As I said it was harder to find time to write and also a very debilitating blow came in the form of my IMac which I did my writing on crashing for the most recent and final time destroying most of my work losing the last two parts of the Sinners and Villains arc and the Electro story which hadn't even been uploaded yet.

It took some time before I got a new PC to replace my old IMac and longer for me to pick up the pieces and still I think everything worked out for Sinners and Villains. I finally cemented the MJ-Peter union by showing, I once again hope that I accomplished this, that despite the fact that Gwen did love Peter Parker she would never be able to accept his alter-ego (She nearly had a nervous-breakdown when he did reveal it to her, and revealed that vital info to Norman Osborn a.k.a. the Green Goblin out of desperation for an outlet) nor would she be able to deal with the danger that followed him. Mary Jane on the other hand having suffered under her father for so long had become a strong young woman that could stand up to the strife that followed Peter wherever he goes. Besides, Peter loved her more in the end and had always secretly desired her affections even with Gwen.

However, many disappointments followed after this, the Vulture arc annoyed me and I wasn't as happy with the HobGoblin's initial confrontation with Spider-Man as much as I should have been, though I think his character, a cool and calculated Goblin as opposed to Norman's dangerously psychotic mood-swing Goblin was cemented.

Then came: Nobody Crosses the Kingpin to finally break the spell of hit-or-miss. I had said I wouldn't have cross-over stories but the potential for this one (And soon to be one final cross-over with another character) was too great to pass on and in the end it worked out fantastically. I've also got a DareDevil Reborn story (On a MUCH smaller scale) ready to go some time in the future based on the gap in power left by the Kingpin's death because I was so happy with the final result of this story.

Anyway, now we are in the third and final act of the tale. The HobGoblin's war with Osborn has ended leaving Harry and Roderick (The HobGoblin) dead and Norman with a new hard-on concerning crushing Peter's life, starting by ensuring that Spider-Man has become a hunted man.

Dr. Octopus has arrived and I was very happy with the results, look for him in the near future to take on a bigger role than I had originally planned.

On the whole, I'm rather happy with how things have turned out; several characters have evolved well while others will soon be reaching the end of their shell-lives for better or worse. Peter has finally gotten over the death of Aunt May as seen recently in Smoke and Mirrors, Mary Jane has overcome any lasting fear she had of her father's influence and is now I feel becoming a strong individual more so than she has ever been during the course of this story in the past. Uncle Ben's come to terms with Peter's alter-ego even if he'd rather Pete take it easy more often. Harry and his father were on the road to reconciliation when he died at the hands of a stray pumpkin bomb. And other little developments which I don't feel like listing right now, so there.

As I said only three more story arcs are left and then that's it for Spider-Man: Reborn. Thanks to everyone for giving me feedback (Good and otherwise) and for giving me the incentive to not leave you all dangling on a hook.


	116. The Greatest Show on Earth Part One

The Greatest Show on Earth

Part One

            "Welcome to the greatest show on Earth!" Screamed the ringmaster at the start of the festivities that made up the Barnum and Bailey Circus to the elated crowd cheering happily.

            The show began with its typical jovial attitude as acts were performed, elephants and tigers paraded around with an energy that was dangerously addictive. Everything had been going perfectly for the first hour, everyone hit their cues and it seemed as if this would be like any other show.

            However, when it came time for the acrobats to perform their act everyone would soon see that this would be like no other show they had attended.

            As the first acrobat went through their jumps and twirls mid-air their partner arrived just in time to catch them and swing them over to a nearby ledge. The ringmaster watched with approval at the reactions of the crowd. In between the performances he moved to a corner of the room for a smoke.

            The ringmaster took a deep breath and exhaled in short order. It was not the sudden crashing that dragged his attention but the sounds of the crowds screaming. "Don't tell me somebody fell." He exclaimed turning back to the center of the ring.

            Nobody had fallen; in fact all of the acrobats were still suspended in air, but _that's_ what scared him. "What the hell?"

            Otto Octavius stood in the center of the ring, each of his tentacles holding an acrobat in their grip. He approached the ring master safely dropping each of them on the ground. "Hand it over." Otto ordered gesturing towards the microphone in the ringmaster's hands who complied immediately.

            "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, my name is of no importance though some of you may in fact know who I am." Otto used two of his tentacles as legs, "This meaningless show of fun and games is now at an end. I propose instead that I present to you a showcase challenging the very definition of the word _hero_." The crowd began to boo and scream at him, there were calls for him to go hide in whatever hole he had come from among more irate demands. "If I do not have your undivided attention then perhaps slaughtering your children will get it!" He barked stretching out two of his tentacles to which the crowd became silent, "Now that we have order again, I wish to inform the audience that I have sealed all the doors in and out of here. I'm sure that security cameras are rolling and I would like to take this moment inform the authorities that if any action is taken against me I will kill every hostage that I can get my arms around without hesitation."

            Otto paced across the circus ring, "However, I wish to shed no unnecessary blood here so I have one simple demand. If Spider-Man does not arrive here in one hour I will execute ten adults, if he is not here in two hours I will execute twenty children. When the third hour comes I'll mix and match. After that…I'll have to see what tickles my fancy."

            The police station was literally on fire. George Stacy walked into the center of the main room, "Okay, we need units down there on the double. The fifty-second is sending some SWAT. We also need some heavy-duty fire-power; that means all shotguns need to be rounded up."

            "Sir, we've only got a few of those, about four or five." One officer reminded him surrounded by his peers.

            "Well then get into the evidence locker and see what we've got in there, there's hundreds upon hundreds of people and if Spider-Man doesn't show up we'll have to move in hard."

            "He'll really kill everyone?" Mary Jane asked while Peter dressed into his Spider-Man costume.

            Peter nodded pulling his left boot on, "Without a moment's hesitation. Trust me; Ock is one bad guy you do not want to cross. I just hope I can make in time."

            "Can you handle him, alone?" She inquired anxiously.

            "I really don't know yet. The last time we crossed paths we didn't get a chance to finish what we started, I guess it depends." Peter answered, his hands shaking slightly.

            MJ saw his trembling and placed her hand on his, "Take it easy, tiger. You can do this."

            Peter sighed, "I hope so." They kissed for a moment, praying that this wasn't goodbye. He pulled on his mask with movements that seemed to signify the importance of his every action. "Keep Ben company for me, he's more terrified than I am. Listen, if anything happens to me, go to the police, F.B.I. anyone. Just hide, okay because even if I'm gone there are certain people who won't give up trying and it might be your only chance."

            "What are you talking about?" MJ asked with a strengthened concern.

            "Just do it."

            She nodded, "Okay, Peter, if something happens I promise."

            "I love you." He held her closely, "Be careful."

            George Stacy and the officers under his command arrived outside Madison Square Garden; the location was already filled with NYPD trying to take control of the situation.

            After getting out of his patrol car, George was immediately approached by a member of the F.B.I., "Greetings, captain."

            "Hey, what's going down?" George inquired of the agent.

            "We're setting up a perimeter. As of right now the order is to stand-by."

            George frowned, "We're going in if Spider-Man misses the deadline, right?"

            The agent shook his head coldly, "No, orders are to take Dr. Octavius alive, he's not to be hurt."

            "What?" George complained, "He has God knows how many people in there and there are only fifteen minutes left before he starts killing the hostages. Do we even have snipers ready to take a shot?"

            "They are not necessary. Orders are only to capture him if possible. Excuse me, captain." The agent made his way towards a new batch of officers that were arriving.

            George looked at his men for a moment, "I don't care what he says, get those rifles and get on the roof that building, do it quietly, if you get the chance to take Octavius down do it. The Feds got something going on as usual but I'll be damned if I let their bureaucratic bull get in the way of the safety of those people."

            "Hey, look." An officer yelled out pointing to the sky, "The creep actually showed up. Maybe if we're lucky they'll do each other and save us the trouble."

            Spider-Man soared through the sky with a focus that seemed to even make its presence known on the officers. He landed against the side of the building took a moment to look at the police down in the streets and then smashed through the glass of a room leading into the building.

            George gritted his teeth, "I hope he doesn't make things worse in there."


	117. The Greatest Show on Earth Part Two

Part Two

Otto checked his wristwatch anxiously, "My dear audience." He said speaking into the microphone sternly, "It seems your lives are of no importance to Spider-Man. In five minutes I will begin carrying out my threats. Would you please begin choosing who shall die and leave the rest to me?" Immediately, arguments began firstly concerning Otto's demand and then who should actually be chosen to go.

He smiled at the chaos and was pleasantly surprised when actual fighting began to break out. "The human condition for violence never fails." Otto remarked. "Okay who wants to suffer first?" He barked.

"Suffer first?" Spider-Man called landing against the side of a support beam, "What are you going to do, pass some gas Ock?"

"Spider-Man, I'm so glad you've come." He turned to the audience, "You will now see a _real_ show: _The Death of Spider-Man_." Otto exclaimed with a snarl sweeping across his face, "Come, you insect we mustn't disappoint our audience." He threw the microphone to the floor and charged at Peter.

In a matter of brief seconds, Otto had come into attack range. His tentacles wildly swinging at Spider-Man missed the latter by only a few inches.

Peter landed on the edge of one of the acrobatic platforms, "Hey, Otto, let these people go and we'll finish what we've got to."

"And remove all the drama from our show?" Otto smiled making his way towards Spider-Man with deadly speed, "Not a chance my elusive foe."

His tentacles reached out like hungry creatures. Peter dodged the first two easily enough. The third took some quick thinking on his part but the forth caught him by the neck.

"Now we're having fun." Otto declared and threw Spider-Man furiously on the ground. Another tentacle picked him back up and slammed him into one of the beams smashing it in half.

Peter groaned under the pain that was aching through his back as he crashed into the seating area. He looked at the beam realizing that it was close to collapsing, bringing debris down on dozens of people. He fired a spray of webbing that secured the beam, at least long enough for this to end.

Already tentacles were wrapping around his wrist. Peter clutched the side of a seat, holding on while Otto tried to pull him closer.

"Come on, Spider-Man; let us not delay the inevitable." The good doctor exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to make you lose weight." Peter replied clenching his teeth holding on to the seat now bending oddly under the pressure, "That's it, Otto, p-pull." He said managing to talk over the agony.

The seat gave way and Otto had Spider-Man once again in his grasp. "How amusing, you're actually trying. Well, we can't have that." He slammed Peter into the ground forcefully, "Did that hurt; I imagine so." He said before repeating the motion as if Spider-Man were a rag-doll.

Peter gasped for air, "Come on, man." He said to himself sternly, "You're better than him."

Otto threw Spider-Man into the crowd as if he were a rag-doll. Peter landed at the feet of two hostages, a couple who stared at him horrified.

"That's it, throw him back to me. Discard him like the trash that he is." Otto said, "Throw him away!"

The crowd complied afraid of eliciting Dr. Octopus' wrath. Peter fell down the stairwells and was pushed over the railing, falling back into the circus ring. "I'm in the mood for a science experiment." His tentacles picked Peter up by his ankle, "Let's see how much pressure your body can sustain."

Peter fired a spray of webbing that covered Otto's face forcing him to let loose. "Not enough to carry your fat-ass." He landed on his feet and fired more burst of webbing that stuck three of Otto's tentacles together.

Peter immediately began to charge forward weaving in and out of the way of a mass of metal tentacles. Moments before reaching his target, the fourth clocked him across the jaw sending him back down on the floor.

The crowd gasped realizing how close their salvation had been. Otto ripped the webbing from his face furiously, "You-you stupid…kid."

"Uh-oh, Drew Carey's getting angry." Peter replied jovially rising back up off the floor.

"You want to see me angry?" Otto's tentacles reached across the ring and wrapped around one of the elephants, "This is me angry!" He threw the roaring elephant at the crowd, "This is angry!"

Peter's face dropped in shock even as he sprinted across the ring. He fired two web-lines that latched onto the side of the spiraling elephant and dug his feet into the ground pulling back with every ounce of strength in his body.

The elephant stopped mere feet away from a terrified crowd and was thrown back across the floor of the ring, shaken but unharmed. The same couldn't be said for Peter already captured in Otto's tentacles and being thrashed across the circus ring.

"This is your hero." Otto declared and threw Spider-Man back into the crowd, "Look at him, he is no _hero_, he's a coward who hides behind a mask. Tear it off!"

The crowd looked at him for a moment and then back at Octavius, "I said to tear it off." There was a murmur among the crowd, "Do it or I swear I'll kill you all!"

Somebody reached for the edge of his mask but hesitated. Spider-Man had saved them and now by taking off it off they were ensuring his doom. "Don't do it." A father yelled out.

"Listen to that man and you will all die." Otto replied, "Remember your precious children. Is Spider-Man's life more important than theirs?"

A mother holding her daughter took action and tugged at the end of his mask. Peter's reflexes brushed her hand away and he rolled on his stomach slowly getting back up, "Come on, Ock, no more games." He jumped out of the seating area headed for Otto like a missile only to be batted away. "Look at him; this is who you were ready to die for?" Otto laughed, "He's an insect."

Peter rolled across the ground but managed the strength to rise if slowly. A tentacle grabbed his wrist and threw him through a flaming ring which he emerged unscathed from even if some parts of his costume carried singe marks.

"Now I'll show you the truth, you are a scourge on this city and even if a few bleeding-hearts pity you, everyone knows your true nature, how you are no better than I." Otto threw Peter back into the crowd, "Throw him back to me." One of his tentacle's pincers opened up, "I think that I'll rip out his jugular. Show you how a _hero_ bleeds."

The crowd picked him back up, Peter trying to struggle but far too weak. And then just as he expected to fall back into Otto's grasp, the crowd placed him on his feet.

"Come on, Spider-Man, go get him!" Someone called out.

"Yeah kick his ass, Spidey!" Another exclaimed.

Otto grimaced, "Shut up!" His tentacles took on a more fierce demeanor, "I said to shut up!"

Peter felt a fresh surge of adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Stick those things up his ass!" Another suggested. More and more cries swept through the crowd. For the first time in his life, the crowd was rooting for him, for the first time in his life they had helped him.

He jumped back into the ring, "Round two, Ock."

"It doesn't matter, when I'm through with you I'll show them what their vaunted heroics were worth." Otto's tentacles swept across the ground.

Peter performed a back-flip avoiding the first. A second tentacle approached to which he batted it away with a short burst of webbing. The third tentacle hit him across the gut but Peter went with the force of the blow rolling on his shoulder across the ground and coming back up on his feet.

Otto struck forward with another tentacle. Peter rolled forward avoiding it as the metal appendage slammed against the floor. He moved in deeper avoiding a tentacle as it passed by trying to grab his legs. Out of surprise and reflex Otto struck forward with his fist clumsily.

Peter easily avoided and got in a much-needed punch. Otto reeled back on the ground, his tentacles becoming lifeless, knocked out cold.

The crowd went crazy, cheering from every corner; even the mother who had tried to remove his mask was overjoyed. A chant of Spider-Man moved through them until it became unison.

With a much-deserved smile across his chest he removed the barricades to the exits that Otto had installed and the crowd began quickly moving towards them. It was almost too surreal. Peter stood by the door seeing many of them out while they shook hands with him, thanking him, hugging him a few women placed affectionate kisses on his cheek.

Some stayed behind for a moment and watched with pleasure as Peter webbed Otto up and strapped him against a support beam. Their smiles made him feel different. It was almost like a dream realized, his was their hero.

He left as the NYPD led by the Feds entered the circus ring, he figured they wouldn't be as inviting.

"Oh my God, MJ it was so awesome." Peter exclaimed, "I mean I was really down for a minute." She watched him fascinated, "He was kicking my butt and just when I thought it was over, everyone there, the hostages, they stood up for me."

She grinned, "It must be that charismatic attitude of yours."

Peter nodded, "Must've been, I didn't know if I could beat him." He sat on the edge of his bed beside her. "This is the greatest day of my entire life; I am so psyched out because of this. I'm going to catch the news."

"Hold on, Peter I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait, I need to go downstairs and get a bite. I think I might have sprained my wrist." He said rubbing the injury gently.

MJ nodded, "Yeah I think it can wait." She said remembering the results grimly, "It can wait." Peter quietly left the room and headed downstairs.

"Spider-Man's great, I saw what he did when he beat that Dr. Octopus guy and it was great." The pedestrian said happily to the camera, "I mean the guy's a real hero."

A cop walking out from a store smiled when addressed with the question, "Man, listen to me, anyone with guts enough to fight that tentacle guy has got my respect; I don't think I could have done that in a million years."

The female reporter from the Globe smiled, "Well, people everywhere have been readdressing the question of Spider-Man. And there is word that the even the Federal Government is thinking of revoking the warrant on his head for the death of Harry Osborn based on a lack of credible evidence. The warrant concerning his involvement in Wilson Fisk's death is being reviewed. Here is Dr. Reinhart once again a leader of the field looking into the superhero psyche."

The good doctor smiled, "Spider-Man's most recent actions have shown that despite past recklessness he is turning his outlook around. Perhaps he's been misunderstood."

Jonah Jameson with the saddest face ever looked into the camera, "I stand behind everything I've ever said about Spider-Man."

"Even after all of the new information had come out on his behavior?"

He slowly nodded, "It'll be a cold day before Jonah Jameson says a good thing about Spider-Man; A really cold day."

Otto sat in his jail cell, every one of his tentacles restrained by metal clamps at each corner. "That fraud got their support. He tricked them all, I tried to-to show them what he was."

The Federal Government would soon begin experiments on him; he was doomed to a remaining life of agony and torment under the knives of these men while they tried to learn the secrets of his tentacles.

He began to cry, weeping for the life that had been taken away. Otto rested his head on his palm. "He's beaten me, there is no denying that."

Without warning the side of the cell exploded, Otto was forced to shield his face from the debris. "What can this be?" He said staring into the smoke and was immediately terrified at what emerged, "The Green Goblin?"

Norman entered the cell through the breach on his glider, "Dr. Octopus is it? I wish to extend a helping hand to a fellow brother in need, in other words this is prison break."

"How have I attracted your attention?" Otto asked suspiciously, "I've never even met you before."

The Goblin cackled, "We both have a mutual enemy. I'm offering you a solution to our problem, the final and conclusive death of our arachnid foe, Spider-Man."


	118. The Connors Legacy Part One

The Connors Legacy

Part One

            The U.S. Special Army forces entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility through the heliport. This was an infiltration mission their target was the mastermind behind the new super soldier.

            After taking down the security patrols in the stairways the soldiers made their way past surveillance cameras, expertly remaining practically invisible. The small six-man force remained focused.

            They ran into two guards patrolling the halls of the building and took them down with ease. The squad moved on, picking away at whatever guards happened to come upon them.

            The force moved into the laboratories. What they found inside was sickening. Their target, Dr. Connors, had been using agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in his experiments, they're mutilated forms writhed in agony on the examination tables contrasting with the sterile environment. Once past the outer sections of the lab, they encountered tougher security.

            Fighting became fierce and in the skirmish one of their men went down in a violent spray of bullets. There was no time for hesitation or sadness, the nation depended on their mission succeeding; he'd have to be mourned for later.

            After blowing their way through several security doors they entered the inner sanctum of the labs. Inside they found the products of Connors' research; his horrible children stared at them trying to reach out unable to pass the tubes.

            They came to the central chamber where a tube of black ooze lay in a tube lifelessly. "Stay frosty." Their captain whispered keeping his machine gun ready, watching the darkened corners of the room.

            "Where is he? Where's Connors?"

            Another soldier's face was full of sweat, "Maybe he ran?"

            "Ran?" A cruel voice called from the darkness, "I mossst cssertainly did not run anywhere. I have _nothing_ to fear from you."

 It was out of the darkness that the Lizard emerged more intimidating than ever, "He's bigger than they said."

            "Of courssse I am, _now_." The Lizard smiled, "After all, it wasss a top priority to adminissster my new and improved ssserum to myssself asss a tessst of it'sss power." He stretched out his arms proudly, "What do you think."

            The commander grimaced, "Take him down!" The entire squad opened fire and at first the Lizard seemed to be reeling back but then after a moment he stopped and extended his chest.

            "My ssskin isss now capable of repelling everything from pissstolss to grenade launchersss. You ssshould really asssk the Pentagon for more up-to-date information nexsst time."  The Lizard closed in on them, "Time to die my foolhardy friendsss. Don't worry, I'll sssend your bodies back to your familiesss, at leassst whatever piecsses remain."

            "Fall back!" The captain ordered his men already laying into the Lizard with suppression fire, "Get back to the Heliport."

            "It'sss far too late for that." The Lizard moved with stunning speed. In a matter of one second he broke the arm of the captain, severing it, snapped the neck of another soldier with his tail and broke a third's jaw with his fist. The remaining two began to retreat when suddenly, the Lizard's children emerged from their slumber smashing through the glass, "Forgive me, but you are not leaving."

            The captain watched helplessly on the floor, loosing blood ready to go into shock as his remaining men were ripped apart limb from limb. "Someone has to stop you, you can't win." He asked desperately rolling onto his back and staring at the Lizard and grabbed his crucifix from under his collar, "Though I walk through the valley of death."

            "You ssshall fear no evil?" The Lizard snickered and grabbed the crucifix from the captain's hands, "My new kinsssmen, show him what evil is, eat him."

            Peter took a deep bite. "I love pizza." He said perched on a ledge with the lower half of his mask pulled away. He saw the billboard with a picture of a grinning Jameson holding a newspaper declaring Spider-Man's guilt. "I need to cancel my subscription one of these days."

            The sounds of a police siren in the distance brought a sigh from him, "Why can't they ever just let me have my pizza? All I want is an anchovy Pizza, is that so much to ask?" He dropped the pizza on the ledge and fired a web-line, "I bet this never happens to Superman. I also bet his best friend's dad never turned out to be a raving lunatic bent on destroying his life in some misguided attempt at revenge but who's keeping score?"

            She had a bad day up until now, nothing had gone right and she was in a particularly bitter mood. Gwen ran across the gym floor with the basketball firmly in her hands dribbling it ever so often. It was an open Gym session, held after school on Fridays which alumni were always welcome to attend and many did using it as a social center to gather and meet with old friends at. Today, the women had taken control of the court. As luck would have it, an old _and_ current flame of Peter Parker had decided to pick this day to come. Gwen ran to her team's hope and saw Mary Jane coming in. During the course of maneuvering Gwen nearly tripped MJ.

            "Hey, watch what you're doing?" MJ exclaimed.

            Gwen shrugged, "Sorry I was just afraid that you'd try to steal it from me." She said holding the basketball in her hands, "You're pretty good at that you know."

            MJ frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Nothing, come on let's play." Gwen suggested while the teams went through the general practice of defense and offense.

            During the course of the class, every time they came close to the other a volley of words such as slut and whore were traded.

            At one particularly heated moment in the game, MJ tripped Gwen, almost purposefully, causing the blond to fall flat on her face. She stood up and took a step to MJ, "You did that intentionally."

            "Don't get like that with me." Mary Jane replied, "If you have a problem say it otherwise just keep your mouth shut."

            "And then what happened?" The principle asked.

            "She hit me." Mary Jane said rubbing her jaw with Gwen outside the office, "I really didn't think she was that pissed off."

            The principle frowned, "Why did this start?"

            MJ sighed, "We've had problems in the past, nothing more than a few words, you see we both kind of got into a relationship with a guy and well, she wasn't happy with the way things turned out if you get my drift."

            The principle sighed, "I see. Who was this boy?"

            "Do you really need to know?"

"Our open gym policy is a way of keeping the old school body interested in the community, as leaders for the new incoming underclassmen. But our policies depend on your cooperation. If you want me to address your problem then yes I have to be able to speak to all parties, we can't have our old students assaulting each other, otherwise we'll have to ban both of you."

            MJ lowered her shoulders realizing that if they didn't say anything he'd only find out through a third part, "Peter Parker."

            "Parker?" The principle frowned, "Puny Parker? You and Gwen Stacy are both after _that_ Parker?"


	119. The Connors Legacy Part Two

Part Two

            "That's him?" Steve asked in the passenger's seat of the black sedan watching the subject carefully. "He's just a kid, that can't be him."

            The young and beautiful agent Morris nodded, "Trust me, after over two months of surveillance we are _sure_. His name is Peter Parker; the redhead walking with him is Mary Jane Watson. She's officially under the custody of Ben Parker until this November when she becomes eighteen. Watson is also Parker's girlfriend."

            Steve brushed his blond hair back for the umpteenth time, "I remember the old days, back when the Soviets still scared everybody. Back then anyone with special…_power_ was older, seasoned and typically put through a program, now what do we have? Kids who have probably never even driven a car tearing up half the city like this is some sort of Saturday morning cartoon. Still breaks my heart."

            "You're done?" Morris asked.

            "Yeah, so when do we meet?" Steve inquired.

            Morris checked her watch for a moment, simply for the sake of being thorough, "He'll be on patrol tonight, like clockwork. We'll intercept him then."

            "I promisssed Fury I'd deliver an army to fulfill hisss dream." The Lizard said to Jan while they both watched from the observation room outside the main launch area nestled safely inside the building. "Of courssse asss you know General Fury hasss departed usss sssince then ssso I make thisss offering inssstead to you."

            She stared at the new future that the Lizard had created. New soldiers designed to take anything the nations of the world could offer them and continue on. "If the data you supplied me with is correct, they're unstoppable."

            "Indeed. I felt it prudent to ssstrive for perfection." The Lizard remarked with a sense of pride swelling up in him, "Though it'sss a ssshame I wasss forced to terminate the original sssymbiote the sssacrificesss it underwent did provide the key in the completion of the Carnage project."

            There was no doubt that this was a leap forward from the Lizard's original vision. These new creatures, their very nature was more intimidating than even their father, Venom. The Lizard had used the genetic information of his old Lizard-men, after improving upon his serum, as a substitute for a host to the new symbiotes siphoned off from Venom. It had taken, weeks, months of work, but the Lizard had eventually made this unholy bond work creating what stood before them now in the launch chamber. Only twelve existed at this point, the amount of genetic material the symbiote had needed was staggering but soon more would be on the way.

            "Marvelousss aren't they? Now they can fulfill a noble and worthy purpossse." The Lizard said in between several very quiet snarls.

            "What purpose would that be, Dr. Connors?" Jan asked warily.

            The Lizard seemed to snicker at her, "Why, whatever purpossse you sssee fit, of courssee. Now if you will excussse me, I have data to go over." He slinked out of the observation center leaving Jan alone to stare at the abominations his work had produced.

            "Yeah, I understand where you're coming from Gwen but I thought there were no hard feelings about what happened." Peter said over the phone in the hallway of his home in the midst of a heated conversation with her, "You told me you didn't resent MJ, you said that to my face."

            He sighed rubbing his forehead wearily, "So you lied?" He asked, "Listen, it's not that I don't expect you to not have feelings, I was just hoping that you would have told me something so that it wouldn't come to this."

            Peter waited while she replied almost furiously, "Because look what happened. Will you at least apologize to Mary Jane?" He tapped his foot nervously on the floor, "She said she would. Gwen, I'm just asking you to be reasonable. Okay, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

            He leaned against the wall and spotted Ben standing in the doorway to the kitchen, "I thought fighting a guy decked out with four mechanical arms was tough." Peter sighed, "That was a cakewalk compared to this."

            "Women troubles are beyond the understanding of men." Ben replied half-jokingly, "You'll only go crazier the longer you think about it, come on kiddo Jeopardy's coming on."

            "That's alright you go on. I need to go out." He replied gently, "I really need some fresh air."

            Peter was in costume with the exception of his mask, held tightly between his fingers when he knocked on Mary Jane's door. She opened up with a look on her face that would have sent him running had it been anyone else. "You okay?"

            "Yeah, tiger, I'm fine, it's just that…I don't know, I guess I'm still peeved about Gwen." She answered. "I feel like doing something and I can't!"

            "Hey, be careful." Peter commented, "Going off the deep-end is in my job-classification, okay?"

            She smiled, "Okay, I'll let you do all the freaking out from now on. You're going out?"

            He nodded, "Yep; shouldn't be for too long."

            "Take care of yourself, tiger." They quickly passed on with a short kiss before he went to his window for a quick-exit.

            Spider-Man moved across from roof to roof with startling agility. His spider-sense reached across entire blocks looking for danger to which none could be pinpointed. Peter landed on the roof of a large office building in between two taller buildings.

            He stopped coming to the ledge and suddenly pulled back his mask only to vomit forcefully. "This really sucks." He said unable to suppress his rage any longer, "Freaking Osborn walks around like he's God's gift to the world while I have to sit around and pray that he's not going to show up one day looking for my head."

            It had nagged at him for weeks and he could barely take it anymore. The urge to drop by Norman's house and start beating the snot out of him was almost overpowering. He sat down and grimaced rather frustrated with everything. "Yeah and if beat me than MJ and uncle Ben would be open to anything he felt like doing to them which knowing the Green Goblin would not be something at all pleasant. And this damn buzzing isn't helping me to think either." His eyes widened, "Oh crap."

            A helicopter emerged from behind one of the buildings. They weren't police but that only served to worry Peter. He fired a web-line with the intention of escaping but another helicopter emerged in front of him. "No, this is not good." He tugged on the line only to be hit in the back by what felt like a jack-hammer. He stumbled onto the ground clumsily and fell as blinding pain rippled through his spine. Peter turned on his back and saw the culprit. What had felt like a jack-hammer had been a black shield with a white star emblem on it. The owner grabbed his shield as it returned to him and jumped down on the roof when the chopper lowered down. He stared at Peter, "You're Spider-Man?" His costume was almost totally black, made of some kind of chain-mail, except for the white star on his chest, a blue red and white pattern along his waist and his red gloves and boots.

            "I-I know you." Peter exclaimed, something had been on the edges of that shield he was feeling sleepy; "You're Ca…" His eyes became heavy.

            "It doesn't matter who I am. On the other hand what is important is that you've just become the official property of the U.S. Government. You've made a big mess, son."

            Peter frowned, almost gone, "Mess?"

            The man in black stared at him for a moment, Peter struggled to remember who he was; it had been so clear a second ago, "You should've killed him when you had the chance." He remembered; Peter had now come face-to-face with Captain America. "Now Connors has everything he needs."

            "Connors…"


	120. The Connors Legacy Part Three

Part Three

            "Hey, you've seen Pete anywhere?" Ben asked walking into the living room with a look of mild concern across his face; it was getting dark outside now that the sun was beginning to set.

            Mary Jane shook her head, checking the time, "He said he was going out."

            "Oh." Ben stood still for a moment clicking his tongue anxiously, "Okay, I'm going to hit the bed, goodnight, MJ."

            "Bye, Ben." She replied looking at the clock mounted on the wall again. "He's okay; he's probably just working out or something."

            Peter spit out blood onto the floor of the interrogation room. The supposed hero he knew from the press as Hawkeye punched him forcefully across the jaw. "Okay, that's enough kid; you better come clean with us on the double."

            "Listen if this is about that time I sent that letter to the President about me running as his VP that was just a joke, _I swear_." His hands were bound by a metal cable that he couldn't break which held him against a long metal pipe protruding from the floor reaching into the ceiling. His mask lay humbly at Hawkeye's feet.

            Hawkeye hit him again with such force that blood poured out from his nose. "This isn't a game, kid. You don't come clean and we'll bring this up a notch."

            "Please, I'm sorry; I'll tell you whatever you want; just don't take me to whoever dresses you." He replied only to be hit in the gut. Peter reeled and gasped for air while trying to maintain a smile. "I've fought Goblins, giant reptiles, men made out of Sand, but this is the first time I think I've ever met a transvestite. I have to say this has been much more pleasant than I would have anticipated."

            Hawkeye raised his fist again when another presence made itself known. "Lay off of him, he's not here to be beaten; he's here to help us." Captain America, Steve Rogers, out of costume entered the room, "Go cool off."

            "I'll be back." Hawkeye promised leaving the room. "Then we'll have some fun."

            Steve stared at Peter for a moment, "Sorry about that, he tends to get carried away with things."

            He raised his eyes lightly, "Oh thanks for the apology, hey, um, turn around and bend over and I'll show you were you can stick that apology."

            "You've every right to be angry."

            Peter laughed, "You jumped me, took off my mask, played kickball with my guts and you're telling me to be angry? Now I know the public school system is all screwed up."

             "Calm down, you've been brought here for a very important reason." Steve said, "I want you to be a part of this."

            "Cut the crap, Cap, I know the whole bad-cop good-cop thing and it's not going to take." Peter replied, "So get to the point so I can go home."

            Steve nodded and generously broke Peter's bond with some cutters, "I think you no there's no real point to going all crazy right now and trying to escape, we'd be home before you got there. Follow me."

            Peter rubbed his wrist rather irritated keeping a close eye on Captain America as he left the room. Realizing that an escape would be in fact futile he followed. Steve Rogers led him through several modest and dull corridors.

            "Have you ever heard of the organization called S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Rogers coldly inquired.

            Peter raised an eye, "S.H.I.E.L.D. why do I feel like I should know them." They seemed to have only been a whisper that Peter had either glimpsed at or heard whispered quietly in the past.

            "You should." Steve answered, "That cloak and dagger group that I know you've seen Curt Connors with is S.H.I.E.L.D. you've crossed paths with them on a number of occasions."

            "Wait, are they the clowns that were being led around by the guy with the eye-patch?" Peter suddenly asked remembering that fateful day on top of the Church.

            "That's them; they're a really bad bunch too. I consider myself a patriot, Parker, I love America, but these people…if they had their way America would practically become the fourth Reich." Steve replied as they reached the door to an office. He opened it and led Peter inside. The office itself modest, apparently being used as a briefing room by Cap's group, a general approached him.

            The General extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Spider-Man."

            Peter grimaced, "I'd shake your hand but I'm weak from blood loss." He replied sarcastically, "Listen, can we cut to the chase, here?"

            "You haven't briefed him, Steve?" The General asked somewhat surprised.

            "I'm still in the process of it." Cap gestured to a plain chair to which Peter was all too oblige him by sitting in. "The guy with the eye-patch's name was Nick-."

            Peter raised his head slowly, "Fury, Venom shared more than just a few of his secrets with me. What about him?"

            Steve opened a file and looked at the picture inside for a moment; it was of Connors before his transformation, "When Fury died we figured that S.H.I.E.L.D. would eventually collapse without a strong leader. His second in command some mystery woman by the name of Jan, not her real name mind you, had been his protégé but she hadn't finished being groomed by Fury upon his death so we weren't worried."

            "Something went wrong, I assume, otherwise you wouldn't have taken the time to bring me in and dance all over my kidneys." Peter remarked.

            "We knew Curt Connors had been working with Fury's organization for some time, what we didn't anticipate was that he would fill in the gap left by Fury. In other words, your ex-science teacher is in charge of one of the most powerful terrorist organizations in the world."

            Peter shrugged, "Small world; isn't it?"

            Steve frowned, "Too small. Remember him?" He handed the web-slinger a picture.

            "Yeah, I spent a nice few weeks with him in hell, Venom." Peter put the picture down.

            "Well, Connors and S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to capture him and he's been able to continue the experiments he started." Steve sighed, "We don't know how he pulled it off but he's been able to create more symbiotes and he's using the formula that screwed him up in the first place as the basic DNA platform for it to form around."

            Peter's face during that last bit of revelations had turned completely white, "How many has he made?"

            "So far just twelve have been created. But he's also improved his original formula so there's no telling how strong they really are." Steve replied, "But that's one too many." He handed Peter a picture of a building, "It's supposedly the center of a large drug company, in reality it is the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D., we tried to send in an assassination team but they failed."

            "What are you planning to do? Why are you telling me this?" Peter asked worried no longer even feeling the stinging in his jaw.

            Steve grimaced along with the general, "Our information's fragmented on certain areas. You did after all defeat Venom moments before Connors captured him. We had to make sure. As for what we're planning to do, I'll let the General take this one."

            The general was a man who looked to have carried the burden of many difficult orders and years on his shoulders but his demeanor portrayed nothing but confidence, "We can't just bomb the building, we don't know what kind of contaminants could be released from the various bio-weapons labs at the heart of the building, instead we're going to have to go in more _raw_."

            "I don't like where this is going." Peter said grimly.

            "The Avengers will launch an attack on the lobby and work their way up, this will only be a distraction while you and Captain America enter from a higher floor, preferably eighty, any higher and you'll never make it past the electrified windows and other various defenses. Then you must reach the top of the building where we believe is Connors' breeding facility, he'll probably be there as well. Captain America will have several charges of C-4, destroy any and all data on this thing, including samples of his formula and if you get the chance take Connors out as well."

            Peter lowered his head with his knees shaking, "You guys really don't need me for this."

            "You're afraid?" Steve asked.

            "Damn right, Connors is no pushover and a bunch of soldier Venoms running around augmented with reptilian DNA scares the crap out of me. I'd be soiling my pants if I hadn't done so already."

            Steve nodded, "If you want out you can leave but we could use your help, we've never ran up against Connors before we could use somebody with experience."

            "Hey, I said I was afraid." Peter answered, "I didn't say I was backing out. When are we leaving?"

            "Tonight, they'll be less chance of civilian casualties then and probably less guards on duty." The general answered.

            Peter sighed, "Can I make a phone call."

            "Go ahead, there's one in the lobby, just don't say anything about this mission."

            Peter walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with water and then looked into the mirror at his own exhausted reflection. "Dear God, all I ever wanted was a normal life and even when that didn't go through I tried to _help_ people. So why are _you_ throwing these bastards my way, I suffered enough and I made up for it, I never deserved the Green Goblin or the Sandman or any of those people."

            "One of these days, I mean it; I've got a good mind to _sock_ you." A sudden rushing swept through his stomach and he ran to the toilet shortly before throwing up his lunch.

            "Mary Jane?" The voice on the other line said in almost a panic. The young and beautiful redhead frowned at his tone.

            "What's wrong, Peter?" She immediately asked.

            He sighed, "Listen, there's something I have to do, I just wanted to let you all know…that I love you and that you're going to come first for once, all of you are."

            MJ grimaced, "Peter? What's happened? Why are you talking like this?"

            "Just hold on, okay, I promise this is going to be over, I'm coming home, I _promise_ you." He sighed, "I have to go now."


	121. The Connors Legacy Part Four

Part Four

            "Today a new age isss born." The Lizard grinned at his twelve super-soldiers in the sanctity of the breeding facility, a huge chasm of a room with a small walkway surrounded by growth tubes with developing creatures in them hung over a vast dark pit, every so often a female computerized voice informed him of status updates, "You are but the firssst of a ssstrong race, a better race. Our first conquessst sshall come under the disssgusting banner of Sss.H.I.E.L.D. but after victory is ours and I have augmented our family we will march under for not thessse infantile mammalsss but for our own race'sss assscension. The age of the Dinosssaur ssspanned millionsss of yearsss.  Let'sss sssee if we can do better, eh."

            The abominations he called his own stared at the Lizard like a child stares at their mother, with unconditional love. Every so often they mimicked his actions but there was no doubt he was in control here.

            The sound of approaching footsteps cooled the Lizard's eagerness. Jan moved through the sliding doors, her manner to him had been that of a rival for the last few weeks, no matter to Connors, S.H.I.E.L.D. was all but his. "Why have you disssturbed my work?" He asked.

            "Our spy in the Avengers has informed us that they will be moving against us soon. The main force of the team will attempt to divert our forces while Captain America heads here to destroy your work." Jan declared.

            "Captain America isss no match for my power." Connors replied snickering, "I'll do away with him."

            Jan contemplated not informing him but decided it was for the best that she did, "Spider-Man will be with him."

            The Lizard's eyes widened, "Parker? My that'sss interesting. I look forward to finally removing that interloper for the final time. Inform our agent that when the Avengersss attack to break away from the team and confront them both before they reach the Chambersss, we can't risssk our great visssion being ruined."

            Peter sat in the lounge, in costume of course, watching the television shortly before the entire roster of the Avengers arrived, except for Captain America, namely the ones called: Giant Man, Wasp, Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye.

            "Hey, look who it is, the kid." The Giant Man, Hank Pym, his power being obviously the ability to go from normal sized to incredibly tall and powerful. "Hey, Spider-Man, how is it being in the minor-leagues?"

            "It's about as good as spending long walks on the beach with your wife there, Giant-boy." Peter replied referring to the Wasp.

            Hank took an aggressive step forward, "Why I ought to beat your face in you punk."

            Hawkeye held him back, "Calm down, Hank, he's not worth it. Kid fights street punks for a living what do you expect?"

            Peter grimaced and pulled his mask back on, they'd already all seen his face during his imprisonment, "Hey don't sweat it Hanky, maybe one day the rest of you will grow in proportion with that ego of yours."

            "He's baiting you, honey, relax." The Wasp said to which Hank complied, "That kid's going to get a big fat lip and you're the one is going to do it."

            "Looking forward to it, big man, hey is your growing voluntary? Because I imagine it must be murder in the sack with the Wasp there." Peter said wishing he had a bucket of popcorn. He grinned widely, _these_ were the big-time superheroes? They were easier to goad than Flash Thompson on a bad day.

            Steve Rogers suddenly entered, "Hey, guys we're on."

            "When the Avengersss arrive they will be ssslaughtered." The Lizard said proudly, "They believe that they will be fighting a mundane sssecurity force?" He laughed wickedly with Jan by his side staring out a window into the courtyard.

            "No, they will not be." The Lizard continued forever in planning, "I'm posting half of the symbiote soldiers to the courtyard, they'll ready for them, the other half will wait in the breeding chambersss with me, if our agent failsss to kill Ssspider-Man and Captain America then we'll be waiting for them."

            Jan smirked, "I have to hand it to you, Connors; you've got this one down pact."

            The Lizard bowed his head politely, "Thank you, it'sss almossst midnight, the ssshow will be beginning any minute now."

            Peter stared outside the side of the helicopter in which he sat alongside the Avengers force. He could see the tower in the distance. He had swung by there before, more times than he'd like to admit. He should have stopped Connors before, when he had the chance. Now how many people were suffering because he hadn't acted properly?

            "More than you know." The Scarlet Witch remarked and chuckled to Peter's surprise, "I'm a mind-reader along with some basic telekinesis. Don't sweat it everyone's like that the first time I do it."

            "I can imagine." Peter rolled his head back and took a deep breath, "I wish I had finished that pizza the other day."

            Scarlet Witch patted his shoulder gently, "You'll do fine." Her costume almost looked like an ethereal red garb; he had to remind himself that she was really there at times.

            Steve Rogers, in his Captain America costume moved away from the cockpit, "Okay, we'll drop the rest of the team off here, make your way into the courtyard and punch through the doors, expect heavy resistance." He turned to Peter, "You're ready kid."

            "Ready as I'll ever be." He replied with a thumbs-up.

            The helicopter lowered to the corner of an empty street dropping off most of the Avengers. Immediately Giant Man grew to fifteen feet, his costume stretching as well and followed a cautious Hawkeye his bow ready with _low-yield_ explosive arrows comparable to the force of small grenades. The rest of the team followed in tow.

            Meanwhile inside the chopper, Peter could feel his sweaty palms even through the gloves. "Don't worry, just stay calm." Steve replied. "You're doing okay?"

            "I guess." Peter laughed, "It's just…this isn't how I imagined my life, you know? Attacking a literal fortress and just hoping to make it to the next morning, that wasn't part of the plan. I didn't ask for these powers, they were forced on me and dealing with them hasn't made anything any better. Sometimes, I think, I know that the best thing would be to stop; I mean what kind of a nut goes out, leaving his friends and family praying that he comes back home?"

            Steve rubbed his chin roughly, "I don't know, policemen, firemen, soldiers-."

            Peter smiled humbly, "I get your point."

            "Listen, Spider-Man, Parker, whatever you prefer, I'm going to give you some advice and it's up to you whether you follow it or not." Steve said as the helicopter began to ascend again. "When you go home tonight or tomorrow, or whenever you get the chance for that matter you need to take a long hard look in a mirror. And it's not to see if this is making you happy because you'll have rotten days, and it's not to see if doing this is spiritually fulfilling because you can't save _everyone_. It's to see if you can stop."

            Peter frowned and then in confusion asked, "What's that mean."

            Steve grimaced, "I guess I could explain this better. If you can ignore a woman crying for help then you can stop, if you can see a building in flames with people trapped and walk away you can stop. If you can see one of those costumed psychos running around the streets killing everyone like there's no tomorrow and be _content_ to find out what happened at work the next day then you can stop. If you _can't_ and you're running into danger, trying to help, trying to be the hero then there's nothing you can do; you've already made your decision. If that's the case, then in your heart you are and will always be Spider-Man and whether that means going into action with a costume or not doesn't amount to anything because you'll be going in regardless."

            He sat there silent for a moment letting the words and their meanings seep into his mind, he looked at Cap for a moment with a fresh understanding, "You know for an Avenger, you're not so bad."

            "That's what my wife tells me." Steve replied with a toothy grin.

            The helicopter flew higher and stopped a few dozen yards away from the building itself. Steve tightened his gloves and checked his shield, "This is the end of the road, you swing us over to that window, the one below the lit one, see it?"

            "I got you." Peter fired a web-line and grabbed Steve, "Hold on, cap, this might be a little ruff." He swung off the helicopter which immediately pulled off with Rogers in tow. Peter struggled to compensate for Steve's weight but eventually got it and the both of them crashed through the glass window rolling across the falsely normal looking office floor.

            Captain America brushed his shoulders of stray glass and tugged at his mask carefully, "Come on, we need to get into the central corridor that should get us to an elevator up to the breeding chambers."

            They quickly left the room full of offices and cubicles, the corridor was closer than expected and immediately it reminded Peter of a fall-out shelter, with concrete walls, and flashing lights marking various wings of the building, there was no doubting this was the heart of S.H.I.E.L.D. itself. "Well, let's hope Hanky and the others don't go and get themselves killed."

            "I don't like this. Something's wrong, I can feel it." Hawkeye remarked as they moved through the courtyard full of hedges and trees.

            Hank grimaced, "It's just that Spider-Man, kid, he's getting to you, don't worry about it."

            The Avengers slowly approached the front door of the building; every step they took was with precision and caution.

            Suddenly, flashlights filled the courtyard blinding the team. "Hello." The voice of the Lizard greeted them via a loud speaker set up outside the building, "I wisssh I could be there in perssson, but I am far too busssy to come out in perssson with more important mattersss. Enjoy dying."

            "It's a damn trap." Hank exclaimed, "We've been led into a trap." He exclaimed, "We've been in tougher spots." He could see dozens of guards with automatic rifles beginning to show through the hedges. "Show them what we got."

            Hawkeye unleashed a spray of arrows into one row of guards resulting in a massive explosion throwing them away like rag-dolls. The courtyard was filled with gun-fire. Hawkeye opened fire on another squad only to be forced back behind a tree for cover.

            The Giant Man swept in slamming his huge fist into a group of five smashing them at once. Bullets ripped into his suit forcing him to shield his left arm. "I'm being hit!" He exclaimed.

            Hawkeye poked out through the tree and fired an arrow into the group, he saw the Wasp zip by slamming into a guard that had tried to flank him. "Stay tight people, they might have been tipped off but our objective still stand!"

            Hank stomped on the heads of a guard while swatting another with ease. "This is all you got?" He exclaimed and crushed another between his hands before throwing him into a group taking cover behind a stone statue in the center of the courtyard. He saw the Wasp hit another guard from his cover but take a shot to her leg that forced to crash onto the concrete. Members of the security force were already closing in on her ready to put her out of commission. "Janet!" He screamed and charged forward from his cover, gunfire covered the ground around his feet shredding at his arms and legs. He dived in and grabbed the Wasp in his hands, "Hey, need a ride?" He knocked the approaching guards aside, even as explosions from Hawkeye's arrows turned the courtyard into a war zone.

            The Guards began to retreat to which Hawkeye continued suppression fire forcing them back into the building. Giant Man smiled and lay behind a brush, "Okay, we're going to have to hit them if we're going to keep them distracted."

            Hawkeye nodded, "You're ready?" Hank nodded, "Let's go." He placed the Wasp on the floor, telling her to relax while he and Hawkeye prepared to move forward. "Wait, stop!"

            Hank frowned, "What's wrong."

            "I just realized why they were retreating." Hawkeye readied his arrows, "Look." Janet struggled back up to her feet.

            Out of the building, smashing through the front doors emerged six monsters. Their bodies were black and hideous, their faces snarling while their tails whipped up and down furiously. "What are we going to do?" The Wasp asked. "What do we do?"

            Hawkeye grimaced, "Fight."

            Peter dropped down on the guards hard. "I don't think they're being distracted." He exclaimed dodging gunfire and landing a roundhouse kick on a guard. "What the hell happened to the rest of the Avengers, I thought we were going to have a free ticket."

            Captain America deflected several shots with his shield, "Doesn't matter now, kid, keep moving, we're almost there."

            "Look out!" Peter exclaimed. Rogers crouched narrowly avoiding a stream of bullets. Peter fired a spray of webbing enveloping the entire force of guards. Meanwhile, Steve brought down an entire approaching platoon with a quick throw from his shield.

            His spider-sense alerted to an approaching grenade. Peter twirled around and fell back even as the grenade approached. With a quick burst of webbing he knocked it back to the source incinerating a force of soldiers. "This is way too many guys, they were waiting for us."

            "Damn it." Steve exclaimed, "Somebody talked. That doesn't change anything our mission is to stop Connors before he unleashes his soldiers on Washington."

            "What?" Peter exclaimed knocking two guards out with a graceful somersault, "You didn't mention that."

            Steve nodded, "They're planning on attacking three days from today, that's why we approached you the way we did." He slammed his shoulder into the jaw of another guard putting the goon out of action.

            Peter grimaced, "Well then, we better keep moving." He ducked a swing from one guard landing a kick to his gut while hitting another with webbing in the eyes. Nanoseconds later he was dodging machine gun fire as it ravaged the corridor. He landed covering his attacker in webs.

            "I have to hand it to you, kid." Steve exclaimed seeing the elevator just down this passage, "You're good."

            "Appreciate it, mind telling that to the Bugle for once?" He asked following carefully. "I think we're in the clear, my spider-sense isn't saying a thing."

            Steve tapped the button for the elevator, their breathing calmed down gradually during the wait. "We made it."

            "That wasn't so bad." Peter replied only for his words to bite him in the ass. He was thrown suddenly against the wall, "What the?" He asked getting back up, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't a welcoming call."

            Scarlet Witch stood menacingly down the corridor staring at them both, "Forgive me, Steve, but Connors pays well and I'd rather be on the winning side."

            "You always were fickle." Rogers replied as the elevator doors opened behind him.

            "I'll handle her, Cap; you've got the C4, just go." Peter exclaimed to which Rogers complied closing the door before Scarlet Witch could intervene. "So, uh, I guess this isn't about going out on a date is it?"

            Scarlet Witch laughed, "And let you hurt your precious Mary Jane, I wouldn't dream of it." She replied.

            Peter grimaced, "Okay, lady, you want some of this, it's go time." He charged forward but with just a wink she was throwing him back into the wall.

            "You should have ran, Spider-Man." She informed him, her eyes beginning to glow.

            He rose; the debris from his crash falling to the floor, "I'm beginning to agree with you."


	122. The Connors Legacy Part Five

Part Five

            "The Avengersss are now fighting my sssuper-ssoldiers." The Lizard declared looking at the camera feed, "Ssspider-Man isss doomed in hiss battle againssst Ssscarlet Witch and Captain America isss waging through my men in an effort to reach these chambersss." The Lizard laughed, "My plan isss proceeding like clockwork."

            The Lizard roared, "Thissss iss jussst the beginning, sssoon I'll remove thossse X-Men, I'll do away with the Fantassstic Four. Thisss will be wonderful!"

            Jan had stood there in silence, "Your super-soldiers? Your men are they?" She laughed, "I should have seen this coming."

            "Yesss, you ssshould have and I believe you did. But you were ssso lossst when Fury died that you gladly welcome any direction that I could offer, even if it only furthered my goalsss." The Lizard snickered and hissed in cojunction, "I appreciate you're cooperation in thisss matter, Jan, I really do, if you weren't so repulsssive to my eyesss I'd offer an embracsse."

            She raised a weapon, "Don't lose too much sleep over it." Even as she pulled the trigger one of the super-soldiers guarding the Lizard lashed out and slashed her hand off with a blade-like arm. "God!" Jan held her bloody limb in shock.

            "You ssshouldn't have done that." The Lizard replied, "Now I'll have to _remove _you." He told her not even bothering to look away from the cameras. His tail wrapped around her neck, "Goodbye, Jan, I enjoyed our working relation sssuch asss it wasss, even if it did end abruptly." And with that he snapped her neck.

            "Now that we are over that unpleasssentness maybe I can finally get work done." The Lizard exclaimed gleefully.

            "I thought fire was supposed to hurt these things!" Giant-Man blurted out in the heat of battle.

"It was supposed to." Hawkeye fired a spray from his arrows into one of the creatures. It took it and kept on coming. "My arrows, they're not _powerful_ enough. Look out, Janet!" He called to the Wasp even as she was gripped by one of the abominations and slammed into a tree. He desperately fired whatever arrows he could into her attacker trying to force it away from her.

            It was no use, the monster held her against the tree and viciously slit her neck; she was gone. Hawkeye rolled back just in time to avoid a slash from one scythe-like arm.

            Giant Man punched one with his fist, only now realizing Janet's death, his anger intensifying. He smashed another creature into the floor but it rose as if feeling no pain. One of the monsters tore into his leg, ripping away with its sharp fingers. He twisted its head off and threw the body elsewhere.

            Another creature jumped onto his face, ripping him apart with its claws, "Help me!" He screamed. Hawkeye couldn't take a shot, he'd hit Hank. He was helpless; Giant Man fell down struggling to get the creature from his face.

            Hawkeye fired another arrow into the gut of a creature, the explosion nearly ripped it in two, but the monster crawled along the ground as if caught in a bloodlust.

            Hank's screams still echoed across the courtyard. Hawkeye scanned the scene for Scarlet Witch she was nowhere to be scene. He had assumed they had gotten her and continued on.

            The explosions of his arrows forced some of the monsters back but did not stop them for long. Hawkeye rolled and took cover behind the now lifeless body of Hank Pym. It was him, he was alone and they knew it.

            "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die as an Avenger damn it!" He emerged from his cover firing away forcing the monsters to scatter. Hawkeye screamed a primal roar. Adrenaline flowed without stop, his senses heightened. He shot one down and another but they kept coming, they just kept moving. He backed up against a tree; this was it, his final stand. "Come on, that's it, keep on coming for more!" He fired one into a creature's eye injuring but not killing it.

            Then he looked up into the tree's branches and saw the scythe coming down, he aimed up but it was too late. After a moment of tearing flesh, Hawkeye went down and the creatures celebrated it.

            The Lizard laughed, "The mighty Avengersss, defeated in full." The chambers seemed full of life. He stretched out his arms and embraced the power he held, "They are all dead, nothing ssstands between me and that which isss rightly mine!"

            A shield slammed into the Lizard's back and returned to its owner. Captain America stood, "You're not getting jack as long as I'm still breathing."

            The Lizard's creations immediately covered him, "No, ssstand assside." He ordered and they loyally complied, "I've been looking forward to my assscension for far too long to allow you or anyone elssse for that matter to halt my rissse to power."

            "Is that so?" Steve gripped his shield, "Then you better be ready for me because I'm going to give you everything I got."

            The Lizard snickered more than ready for his patriotic foe, "Bring it on, sssoldier-boy!"

            Peter landed against the wall, "Okay, let's see if that was lucky!" He jumped from the wall only to be thrown back by the power of Scarlet Witch's mind. His back was aching his jaw was throbbing. "Guess not."

            "It's funny that Puny Parker could have developed into such a super-loser; Ironic really in a way." Scarlet Witch laughed, "Such a joke."

            "Nobody's called me Puny Parker in a long time." Peter closed his fist, "Lady, I'm going to take the kid-gloves off just for you."

            She began to twist his spine to its breaking limit, "There's nothing you can do to stop me."

            Peter managed to fire a spray of webbing only for it to be stopped inches from her face and suddenly collapse. She threw him onto the floor, "Admit it, your powers are nothing when compared to mine. What's super-strength when you can't hit me, what's speed when I know your every move, what's a warning sense when it does you no good, when I can nullify it whenever I wish? You're finished Spider-Man."

            She was right and he knew it, he was done for, totally bested by her power. She knew everything that was going on in his mind and he couldn't do a damned thing to stop her…or could he. He had no time to consider it, he had to act now, take advantage before she realized what he was up to. "E equals M C squared." Peter screamed and rose back, "Pie is not a perfect 3!" He took a step towards her, "Mr. Warren, Flash keeps farting!" He jumped off the side of a wall moving with every bit of speed he could muster before she could react and landed a punch sending her into the wall forcefully.

            "What are you doing?" She asked, dazed and rubbing her bloody lips, "How are you blocking my telepathy?"

            Peter's focus would not be broken, "I'm an Oscar Meyer Weiner damn it!" He tackled her at lightning speed and she was thrown into the elevator door denting it. "MJ's got a great body and its all mine!" He had to think of something, can't let her read his mind just a few more blows.

            He moved forward again only for her to freeze one of his legs. "May always told me I was too fragile!" He landed clumsily but fired a spray of webbing that caught her feet, "I study for six hours every day!" Peter used the web-line to slam her against the building, her head knocked against the wall and she collapsed.

            Seeing her go down was one of the most satisfying things to happen in his long and brutal career as Spider-Man, he felt like cheering, patting himself on the back, that is if he hadn't been so damn tired. He gasped for air and leaned back weakly, "I made it." He laughed, "Peter Parker, you're a smart sob, now let's see how Cap's doing with any luck he's already got Connors beat."

            The Lizard stood over Steve Rogers' mangled body, "Pathetic." He remarked wiping his jaw of saliva.

            "You won't win." He said gasping for air even as blood poured from his lips, "You won't, you can't win." He reached for the pack attached to the back of costume trying to grab the C-4 but by now he was too far gone, loosing all focus. "S-somebody will stop you?"

            "Who?" The Lizard asked furiously, "Who will ssstop me? Parker'sss  fighting the Ssscarlet Witch that isss if ssshe hassn't killed him already, the Avengersss are gone and so are you. You're living in a fantasssy if you can't sssee that I have thoroughly won!"

            Steve dragged his body closer to the Lizard, one of his legs fell apart, loosing the torn tissue it had been held by; he cried in pain but continued on, "Stop you, got to stop you."

            The Lizard laughed, "Poor diluted fool. Ssstill trying, holding onto your vaunted idealsss or is it the prinissciple of the thing? Give it up, America and the Freedom you fight for isss a joke, bringing on nothing but ssselfishnesss, greed, the worssst of your people out into the open for anyone with eyesss to sssee and if itsss pride that'sss keeping you going, well then feel free to expire when you wisssh, I have work to finisssh.. " He laughed and picked Captain America up by his head, "Now if you don't mind pleassse keep the noissse to a minimum?"

            "Sto-St." His eyes began to roll back into his head and then he spotted something in the corner of his eye, "C…Pack, I still have it, my Pack!" He gasped for air one last time and then no more. He was dead. The Lizard seemed to smile and look at his creations proudly, only they're expressions were that of concern and of what he soon found out.

            "Connors!" Spider-Man said sternly. "It's the end of the line for you."

            The Lizard laughed, "Really?" He dropped Rogers, face first on the ground, "Well, let'sss sssee how you do againsssst the next dominant sssspeciesss of thisss planet. My children; kill the intruder, eat hisss flesssh!"

            Six of the Lizard's beasts approached. Peter jumped over the first kicking it as it passed by. The next swiped at him that Peter ducked easily enough landing two kicks to its gut. The third came in hard, but Peter hit him back with an uppercut.

            The Lizard grimaced. He had know this would happen, the Avengers competent enough as they were could never match the pure fighting skill of  Spider-Man, he'd have to take precautions. He pressed a button on his terminal calling for a helicopter to land on the roof. Even if Spider-Man survived this encounter, humanity would still be doomed; the Lizard intended to make sure of it.


	123. The Connors Legacy Part Six

Part Six

"Kill him! Don't hesssitate!" The Lizard roared to his abominations, "Dessstroy the intruder for good!"

Peter flipped over two of the creatures landing gracefully behind them to which he elbowed one in the face and caught the other with a low sweep kick. He was immediately forced back by another one slashing wildly away at him with its claws. "Is this it, Doc?" He landed against the wall and jumped off drop-kicking another in the jaw, "You must be loosing your touch; these are just the general gunk that gets thrown out at me every so often not your usual insane genius variety."

The Lizard snarled, watching the battle from his terminal at the end of the catwalk, "You may be avoiding them, Ssspider-Man but you are not hurting them and when the ressst of my family isss unleassshed we ssshall be invinsscible." He gestured to the growth pods suspended all around them.

After bringing another down two more monsters dived in. Peter avoided both and landed a knee strike as it flew by. "Connors is right." He whispered to himself, "These guys are just going to keep coming at me, I need to stop them. So you guys are made from Venom, so what hurt him?"

One tackled him, but Peter managed to turn the tables and use its force against him throwing into several other freaks. "Sonics practically killed that thing but unfortunately I don't have those on hand. What else?" He fired a web-line and swung over the heads of two other creatures, clipping them in the faces with his heel while passing by. He landed back on the ground dodging the attacks of another.

"The Symbiote never did like fire too much, not as much as it hated sonic noises but fire was up there." Peter grimaced, "Now all I need is a flame-thrower." He knocked another back with a low kick to its shins. Another strike came, forcing Peter into an acrobatic spin. Its scythe arm tore the fabric of his costumer covering his left arm but failed to penetrate the skin. He drop-kicked it and managed to land back on his feet before hitting the floor. "Wait, I don't need a flame thrower, just something that'll cause an _intense, overpowering_ source of _heat _and _force_." He spotted Captain America's body on the floor of the chambers. "The explosives, they're in his _Pack_."

Peter sprinted past the Lizard's army, diving in and out of their hold. He rolled across the ground snatching Captain America's pack along the way and then landing against the railing on the catwalk to which he clung. Moving at lightning speed he removed two charges of C-4 from the pack, "Hope this works." He launched it on his web-lines connecting with two of the closest reptilian symbiotes. With a careful burst of webbing he detonated them. The explosion was close for comfort singing the edges of his mask.

The Lizard watched in horror as three of his creations screamed in pain as fire consumed its body, "No! Why can't you jussst die for onsssce, Parker?" He exclaimed.

"Bad luck, I don't know." He fired more C-4 catching another two before they could even react and detonated the explosives with precision.

The final symbiote was already in the air and tackled Peter before he could use another C-4. Peter struggled to keep the monster away even as it attempted to chomp away at his flesh. He grabbed the C-4 and stuck it in his open maw. "Enjoy the dessert." He detonated the explosive manually and pushed the Symbiote into the chasm moments before an explosion consumed it.

"No, thisss can't be." The Lizard stared at Spider-Man still holding Cap's pack in his hands. "How could you defeat them, they were sssuperior."

Peter shrugged, "Guess they weren't fire-proof." He pulled the two last remaining C-4 charges, "Neither are those pods I'm willing to bet."

"Ssstop!" He screamed in desperation. Spider-Man launched two C-4 charges onto his left and right. They attached to the center of each group of pods and another web-shot detonated them. The explosions tore half the lab apart, causing a chain reaction that swept through the chambers.

The Lizard looked through the clearing smoke already staring at the charred bodies of the future. "You'll pay for that, you've ruined my plansss, dessstroyed my facility and my work, and in your ssselfishnesss ssstoped what could have been the greatessst age thisss world hasss ssseen, temporarily mind you, but for that Parker, you'll _pay_."

"Don't I already owe you a final?" He asked.

"When we lassst fought we were equalsss, I've sssince injected myself with an sssuperior brand of my formula, and am quite more powerful." The Lizard remarked.

Peter laughed, "Aren't you ever tired of being wrong?"

The Lizard grimaced, "Don't believe me? Well, nothing beatsss experiensssce." He closed his fist, "I'll handle you for the final time."

The reptilian madman charged forward forcing Peter to try and jump over him. Before he could get high enough however; the Lizard's tail wrapped around his waist slamming him into the ground forcefully enough to dent the floor of the catwalk.

Peter flipped back to his feet avoiding the Lizard's tail as it swept by. They engaged each other in a battle of speed and power. The blows and blocks seemed to make the very ground shake. The Lizard eventually wrapped his arms around Peter and slammed the both of them through the lab door and into the corridor outside. Peter wall-walked and landing a kick as he moved through the air.

The Lizard stumbled back but was only momentarily dazed. He punched Peter powerfully across the jaw with his left and then his right fists. He then grabbed his opponent's head and smashed it into the wall with such power that the concrete cracked.

Peter could feel blood trickling down from the left side of his skull but resolved to fight on. He broke free of the Lizard's grip with an elbow to the edge of his nose and collected every ounce of his strength for an uppercut. The blow sent the Lizard straight through the ceiling and into the adjacent floor through which Spider-Man followed.

Upon arriving in what looked to be the command center of S.H.I.E.L.D. a room decked out with panels all focused around some sort of main screen, the Lizard immediately attacked and the both of them crashed into one of the stations.

Peter managed to force him off and rise back up to his feet, "Did anyone ever mention anything about that nasty disposition of yours?"

The Lizard snarled, clearly not in the mood for games and closed in on his target. When he struck, Peter easily slipped underneath and snuck in several blows to the Lizard's gut. The latter stumbled away holding his bruised ribs. He then leaned against the panel and motioned for Peter to come in.

In his excitement he ignored the obvious warning sides and hurtled himself towards the Lizard like a missile. The Lizard on the other hand easily stepped to the side and allowed Peter to slam head-first into the computer. He grinned for a moment but did not lose his focus. He grabbed Peter's ankle and threw him into another computer.

"The failingsss of youth, eh, Mr. Parker?" He laughed and then picked Peter out of the mangled machine by his neck; his costume was torn in several locations around his shoulders and hands.

"You should be talking, Liz." He fired a spray of webbing into the Lizard's eyes forcing the monster to back away and rip it off. "You guys _always_ fall for that."

The Lizard charged forward with such speed that Peter could not even dodge out of the way. They both slammed straight through the main screen and straight _out_ the building. The Lizard clung to the side of the wall and spotted Peter falling wildly to the street captured by wreckage.

"Goodbye, Parker." He said proudly and then noticed the helicopter he had ordered arriving on the roof, "Now, it may not be asss formal asss I would have liked, but I ssstill have a few more avenues to explore. I'm far from beaten."


	124. The Connors Legacy Part Seven

Part Seven

            "Prepare a military strike." The General ordered, "It seems the Avengers have failed in their mission."

            "You want us to destroy an entire building in the middle of Manhattan? We can't cover that up." One of his officers asked.

            "And if Connors escapes and contaminates the entire city then what?" The General looked at the men under his command sadly, "The Avengers are dead; nobody worth saving is alive anymore. Destroy that building."

            The Lizard moved across the helipad towards the awaiting helicopter. In his hands he held a suitcase. Inside were samples of his formula and data on his work. After a quick drop by the river in which he intended to pollute it with the very formula that had transformed him he would head then go underground and simply await for his new age to dawn.

            He walked to the pilot with a matter-a-fact tone, "Jan isss dead, ssshe was killed by Avenger assasssinss. I'm in control now."

            "Yes sir." The pilot replied somewhat uncertain.

            He placed his serum and data into the helicopter and prepared to enter as well when a web-line connected to his feet and dragged him away from the chopper, "You're alive? Why do you persssisst in trying to ssstop me?"

            Peter let go of the line which the Lizard furiously ripped away, "Because…" He had planned on something witty but Steve's words echoed through his mind, "Because I _have_ to."

            The Lizard grimaced, "Fool." He moved with such speed back into the chopper that by the time Peter had fired another line the door was already closed. "Take usss up!" He ordered.

            The chopper began to rise off the ground, Peter grimaced, he couldn't let him escape this was his only chance. As it pulled away from the building, Peter connected a web-line to the side of the helicopter taking him with it.

            The Lizard snarled staring out the window only to see Spider-Man hitching a ride with them, "Circle the building, we're not leaving until he'sss dead!" He opened the door to the chopper and stared down at Peter who slowly approached up his web-line. "Come Parker, it'sss way passst your bed-time!"

            Peter reached the landing legs and braced his feet against them as the Lizard joined him. Peter swung clumsily to which the reptilian monster batted him away and landed a punch to his right cheek-bone.

            The next strike, Peter ducked under and landed a hook-kick to the Lizard's neck. The latter coughed up blood but did little to cease his attack. Peter suffered a hit to the gut nearly knocking him off the landing leg.

            Meanwhile the approaching fighter-jets soared over New York. "I see the building, waiting for the order to fire." The pilot said reporting back to home-base.

            The order came, full of emotion and determination. "Open fire, level that building."

            The Lizard grimaced at the sight of the missile entering the building. The glass seemed to strangely warp before an explosion tore the building apart. The burning wreckage came down like some apocalyptic vision of hell.

            The hot metal and burning flame crashed down on the Lizard's forces in the courtyard including the remaining half of the symbiotes.

            "Thossse murderersss!" The Lizard exclaimed.

            "See, Connors, that's why I don't hang out with you anymore, you take everything too seriously, I mean that was a pretty cool explosion." Peter replied mockingly.

            The Lizard was in no mood; summoning the full force of his strength he swatted Spider-Man off the helicopter, "At lassst, no more cossstumed interlopers."

            Peter was falling off the chopper, a dire situation for anyone else, indeed. But for him it was simply a matter of firing a web-line which he did perfectly. Losing his hold on the Lizard didn't mean it was over though; he realized there was still a chance. The roof of the building wasn't consumed by the flames yet and he landed on it majestically.

            The chopper was now preparing to turn away but Peter fired a web-line and tightly gripped his end. He now ran in the opposite direction of the roof continue to supply the line with more and more webbing bringing his right shooter to near empty. At the edge he dived off and swung over to a nearby building never loosening on his line. Then reaching that building he put his remaining force into holding the line and clinging to the wall. "If I know anything at all it is that this should work, that is if my hands don't fly off my body."

            The Lizard frowned when the chopper stopped moving forward and rocked back and forth awkwardly, "What'sss wrong?"

            "Something's holding us back." The pilot exclaimed, "I've lost control." The chopper jerked suddenly, "Crap!"

            "What?"

            The pilot frowned struggling with the joystick, "We're being pulled back; I'm loosing altitude." A siren began to scream, "We're stalling!"

            The Lizard looked out the window and saw the web-line trailing across the roof being tugged on powerfully, "Parker." He growled.

             The helicopter erratically began to bank towards the building. The Lizard roared furiously and slammed his hand against the side of the chopper and then stared at the burning and twisted building before them drawing ever closer, "Parker!" The explosion from their impact pierced the very gloom that seemed to have taken hold of the night and the burning bright fire appeared to be more pure than even the stars in the sky before finally leaving nothing but the twisted pieces of steel and metal to crash down into the street.

            That very night, Peter was sitting in the medical wing of the Avengers headquarters. The medics were looking him over, apparently despite a pretty good beating; he was in generally good condition except for dehydration which they fixed right up with a nice constant supply of liquids.

            The General entered the room in which Peter was resting; he'd been supplied with some civilian clothes and a duffle bag to hide his costume in. "Spider-Man I just wanted to say thank you."

            "Don't sweat it, I do this for a living anyhow." Peter replied wearily. "Listen, about Cap, he uh, he didn't go down without a fight. He was a good guy, maybe the best of us."

            "I know." He sighed, "With Connors dead and their facility destroyed it seems that the threat of the Venom Symbiote is over and done with."

            Peter nodded, "Thank God for that."

            The General took on a more relaxed demeanor, "As thanks we'll convince the Justice Department to drop any and all warrants for your arrest, I hope one day we can work together again. I trust it wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience."

            "No." Peter stared at his own reflection, "In the mirror, it wasn't. Listen, I'm going to go home, thanks for everything."

            Walking down the streets, everything seemed fresher; the death of Connors lifted a weight off his shoulders. All he wanted to do was go home and fall asleep in Mary Jane's arms. What was it she had wanted to tell him anyway? She seemed always worried about something these days.

            He turned the corner and immediately the freshness was gone, replaced by an old familiar feeling: fear. His house, his home was burning down to the ground. Peter ran to it, his heart frozen in time. Reaching the edge of the wreckage his spider-sense felt the presence of someone that was still inside and alive.

            Peter dropped his bag and leapt into the house. He moved past the debris horrified for what awaited him. He moved over the flames that had consumed the stairwell and opened the door to his room after navigating the hazards in the hallway. A huge breach had been torn into the side of his room and a pile of debris revealed a hand under it. Peter pulled it aside and stared at the scorched face of the sole survivor, "Uncle Ben!" He screamed, "Uncle Ben!" He picked him up and escape through the breach and pulled his injured uncle away from the burning home into the street. "Somebody call for help!" He screamed into the night, "Call for help!" Tears began to stream down his face; he couldn't go through this again, not again.

            "P-Peter." Ben said under great pain, "Peter, you're here."

            He nodded holding him tightly, "I'm here. What happened, how did this happen?" Peter rubbed his eyes emotionally.

            "O-Osborn." Ben said nearly forcing Peter to collapse, "My God, Peter's he's the Gob-." Blood seemed to be pouring from just left to his stomach, "I tried to st-stop him."

            "No." Peter cried into the night woefully, "Hold on, Ben, just hold on, paramedics should be coming soon."

            Ben grimaced before coughing up blood, hiss time was nearing its end, "Kid, I need you to know something, he took her, he took Mary Jane, they already has _Gwen_ too, he had her in his arms." He coughed again but the blood was now turning from a dark red to simply black, "You need to stop him, Peter, you-you have to stop them both."

            "Them?" Peter asked, "Who else was there?"

            "Oc-Octavius, he was there too, they said they were going to make you suffer for what you did to both of them. Peter…Pete-… Mary Jane didn't want to t-tell you, she was afraid of what it meant." He was at this point even struggling to breath; "She's pregnant, s-she told me a few days a-a-ago. You _have_ to save both of them." Ben began to cry as well, feeling the approach of death, "STOP THEM; Stop Them; stop them…"  He was gone.

            Peter closed his uncle's lifeless eyes and for the second time in his life he had lost a _parent_. He lowered his head grief and rage swelling up in him. The sounds of fire-truck sirens echoed down the street almost ushering him on. He carefully lay Ben down on the ground and moved to his duffle bag. Peter opened it and pulled out his war-torn Spider-Man costume, it was all he had; the rest of his spares had burnt down with the house. "I will; Uncle Ben, I promise it." He pulled the mask back over, the burn marks still fresh, "I'll kill them both."


	125. Hero Part One

Hero

Part One

            Jameson stared out the window of the Bugle grimly, "Where's Parker, the kid hasn't been with pictures of any kind for days."

            Robertson shrugged, "It's been a busy time with his graduation and all." He looked at the rival newspaper headlines, "That was some really crazy stuff last night wasn't it?"

            "Yeah, crazy, it was crazy that we didn't have anyone out there to cover the story? Correct me, if I'm wrong but are we running a nursery or a newspaper here?" Jameson asked irately. "An entire building gets blown up and _not_ one photographer in sight, Leeds had better get a hell of an exclusive when he gets back, otherwise I'll have to re-print one of my Spider-Man editorials."

            "I'm sure he will; Ned always comes through." Robbie replied putting the Times down on the table in Jameson's office, "Hey, JJ do you want to go out and get a coffee?"

            "It's only ten and you want a break now?" Jameson barked, "Why don't you just take the rest of the year off?"

            Robbie frowned, "What are you talking about; we've been working _thru_ the entire night."

            Jameson shrugged, "Sorry, I've been on edge for the last few days. I-I feel like there's a big story just waiting for me out there." He took a whiff of the air, "It's just under my nose; I know it! It's waiting out there and I haven't the faintest clue as to what it is."

            "Are you sure you don't want some coffee?" Robbie asked, "It might clear your mind."

            JJ shrugged, "Why not?" He said walking away just as a crimson figure swung by the window.

            "I'm having doubts about this, Osborn." Otto said in the safety of Norman's penthouse, "Destroying Spider-Man is one thing but what you want us to do to them is unspeakable? I don't know if it is necessary, we've already obtained his attention I'm sure." One of his tentacles rubbed his chin gently, "Perhaps…we should let them go?"

            The Green Goblin hovered on his glider menacingly; he slowly moved towards the good doctor, "Let them go?" He smirked, "Please, tell me Otto, am I speaking to the same Dr. Octopus that took hundreds of people hostage at the circus just a few weeks ago, because that man was ruthless not a timid weakling."

            Otto's entire stature became more aggressive, "The death of Spider-Man is as paramount to me as it is to you. He stripped away my last chance to become _normal_ again; it is his fault that I am the wretch I've become."

            "Then what is the fate of two _women_ when compared to your burning lust for revenge?" Norman asked gesturing towards Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane both gagged and bound with ropes in a dark corner of the warehouse.

            "But must they die?" Otto asked, "I understand the necessity in using them as bait, I even understood why you killed the old man when he resisted but killing these two no matter the outcome? If Spider-Man is dead what does it matter?"

            Norman grinned towards Mary Jane for a moment, "Because Parker's suffering is only half his debt to us, his true defeat will come in his failing to save those he loves. I have no idea why you're getting cold feet suddenly; you seemed fully prepared to kill those people in the circus?"

            "I was bluffing." Otto admitted, "Spider-Man was my target not them. Yes, I've killed Osborn, but it was all because _he_ left me no choice! I have no further desire to stain what remains of my humanity with the blood of the innocent." He grimaced towards the blonde, "It seems so unnecessary." He whispered, "Why should they suffer for the sins of another?"

            Norman leaned in, still hovering over him on his glider as if they were confidants, "Look at yourself; Otto." He circled Dr. Octopus carefully, "Look at those things on you."

            Otto stretched out one of his tentacles grasping it with his fingers, "Yes, I know do not think I've forgotten."

            "Then would you allow the man that ruined your chance for normalcy to escape so easily with such a little thing like death?" Norman shook his head, his yellow eyes growing as bright as Otto had ever seen them, "That's not justice, not for your lost humanity or my dead son. It has to be paid in full or he will never learn."

            "Very well, Osborn." Otto grimaced, "I'll do my part."

            Norman placed his hand on Otto's shoulder, "Are we on the same page, doctor?"

            "Yes." Otto vowed, "We are on the same page."

            "Excellent." He flew towards the young women and picked up Gwen first, "Here, doctor, Ms. Stacy I shall leave in your caring _hands_." Norman threw her to Otto who gently grabbed Gwen in the grip of one of his tentacles and then picked Mary Jane up off the ground, "The redhead I shall take for myself. She's the one who cast aside _my_ Harry for Parker. You share as much responsibility for Harry's death as does Spider-Man. You should have been there to strengthen, to inspire him with confidence, not in bed with his best friend, for that there must be restitution, isn't that correct, _whore_? And so must the _child_ you carry pay off your debts as well." He exclaimed placing his hand just below her stomach. The wiretaps he had placed in the Parker home had truly paid off. "Isn't that right?"

            Otto was quite sure of it then. Norman was undeniably totally insane.

            Peter smashed down the door to Osborn's penthouse with his fist and immediately entered. His spider-sense warned of no immediate danger; that was not what Peter had been hoping for.

            His costume still bearing the scars from his battle just a few hours ago revealed bruises across his face, revealed the exhaustion that he felt. Peter ascended the stairs, ever careful for either Norman or Otto to make an appearance.

            He fully intended to snap both their necks given the chance, they had declared the rules of war and now Peter was going to play their silly little game to its deadly conclusion, win or lose.

            Entering Osborn's study, Peter surveyed his surroundings. One of the cabinets hung open nearby a window. Inside were spare Green Goblin costumes and equipment. When he came to the center of the room the large-screen television that hung on the wall suddenly came to life.

            The hideous mug of the Green Goblin appeared before him. "Well, if it isn't my favorite web-slinger, come to take back your precious Mary Jane and Gwen?" He laughed, "Do you really think I'd jeopardize my standing in society by fighting you _here_?"

            Peter grimaced, "Where are they Osborn?"

            "No I'm far too clever for that, Parker." He realized it just a recording that Norman had left behind, "I wish I could have been there to see your expression when you found the house in flames and your dear old uncle Ben dead among the wreckage but what I have in mind will suffice. I also have a friend here who wants to say hello."

            The camera backed away to reveal Otto beside the Goblin, as well as Gwen and MJ restrained to chairs behind the two psychopaths, "Greetings, Peter Park-no, Spider-Man, I want you to remain that way to me, not as a human being but my own personal demon. Do you think me evil for this? It was not I who imposed my own vigilante justice upon others; it was not I who denied aid to another, no; that was you. That's something to think about Spider-Man."

            The screen again focused on Norman's face, now at the height of madness, "Check, Parker; are you going to let me get check-mate?" He gestured towards each of them for a moment, "You can save them, but you need to go through us." He laughed, "But I'm a sporting man, Parker, I'll give you a _fair_ chance. You will find Otto _alone_ with one of the loves of your life at my old base of operations, an abandoned steel mill, directions are on the table. If you survive him he will let you know how to find me and the other girl. Good luck and remember you only have one chance and not showing up or informing the police of any of this will result in two very horrific deaths."

            The screen went black, leaving Peter to his thoughts. "I can't beat them." He exclaimed leaning on Norman's table anxiously. At his best he was just barely a match for either one of them, now after exhausted from his engagement against the Lizard he had no chance of defeating Dr. Octopus and the Green Goblin in the _same_ day, maybe even less than two or three hours apart. But he really had no choice in the matter.

            Peter walked over to the table and grabbed the map of downtown; a small circle had been formed near his destination. Suddenly, his spider sense went off the charts. Peter dashed out through an open window moments before an explosion destroyed the entire penthouse. "Jeopardize your standing in society, my ass!" He exclaimed firing a web-line and landing on the side of nearby building, "Osborn doesn't care anymore about that, about anything, all he wants is to tear me into very small bite-sized pieces. Well, the feelings mutual." He looked at the map, "Let's hope Otto's in a good mood." He fired a line and began the trek ahead of him; he only hoped that he would come through in the end.


	126. Hero Part Two

Part Two

            "Jonah!" Robbie screamed entering his office, "I just got a call from Foswell; he said he passing through Peter's area."

            Jameson grimaced, "What happened now? The kid's out stealing hubcaps or something?"

            "His house burned down." Robbie remarked almost in a panic, "There's no sign of him but they found his uncle, Ben Parker, he's dead."

            "What?" Jameson arose from his seat afraid to ask, "Did Parker do it?"

            Robbie gulped trying to regain control over his faculties, "Here's where the story gets scary. Foswell was asking the police investigating and they said it was definitely a arson and they showed him a piece of what they believed was one of the grenades that blew the place up."

            "What was it?" Jameson inquired.

            "They'd never seen anything like it before, but Foswell had, he said he recognized it from those pumpkin bombs the _Green Goblin_ always carried. He also mentioned that some eye-witnesses reported seeing a guy with metal arms running around in the area last night." Robbie exclaimed.

            Jameson brushed his hair in a state of shock, "Jesus, um…get all our people out on the streets, find where Parker is! They must have thought Parker knew where Spider-Man was. Damn it, Robbie what are you standing here for, get people out there and find him!"

            Otto stared at his surroundings trying to familiarize himself with it. It was an abandoned facility that had just happened to have slipped through the cracks of the city's many politicians and activists. A large central building full of catwalks and now-dead vats stood dilapidated behind him. Natural light flooded the inside of the building via the gaps in the roof from years of disuse.

            Most of the exterior of the facility, where Otto was standing, consisted of piles of rusted steel or cars that had been driven here and torched by their owners to capitalize on their insurance policies while scrubs of brown and dead grass littered the entire grounds.

            Gwen Stacy's whimpering drew his attention. Otto stared at her guiltily and then rubbed his face wearily with his hands. He moved towards her slowly and removed the gag.

            "Please let me go!" She screamed in a total panic. The attack on her own home had been furious, they had only knocked out her father when he had attempted to intervene, Ben Parker hadn't been so fortunate. "Don't kill me, please!"

            Otto lowered his eyes, "I am sorry."

            "Why?" She pleaded, "Why are you doing this?"

            A bitter expression overtook the doctor's face, "Because of this!" He extended his tentacles emotionally, "Because of the suffering Spider-Man has caused me. Imagine if you were horribly disfigured, you could never become a normal part of society."  Otto clasped one of the tentacles angrily, "Now imagine if I possessed the means to heal you and restore your beauty and imagine if I _denied_ it to you." He nodded in confirmation of his own mission, "You would have every right to see me dead, miss. Spider-Man has done that to me, denied me of my own restoration."

            "So if you kill him, then what?" She asked, "You'll kill me?"

            Otto sighed, "I'm tired, you're young and youthful, _innocent_, but I…I've tainted myself." He took several steps away from her, his tentacles contracting to form almost a shield around him, "I fear there is nothing that can be done to save my own soul, but I have no wish for it to be further corrupted. I don't care what Osborn says, if you will only play my hostage for a short while long then I will let you live. If the Green Goblin goes after you himself and finishes you personally is not important, at least I will have not dipped my hands _that_ deeply in blood." Otto placed the gag back in her mouth, picked her up with one of his tentacles and placed her behind an old fork-lift, "Osborn was right, this place is perfect, I will finally have my revenge on my accursed enemy here once and for all." 

            Flash stood outside Parker's home with Phil Urich. "Well, _that _sucks." Phil remarked, "What do you think happened?"

            The young jock grimaced staring at the wreckage of the home, it didn't look like _right_; something was off about the shape of the ruins, almost as if it had been bombed in. "Something's wrong, why would somebody do this?" He felt like punching somebody in the face, his short temper was already at its limit, "Some crumb-bum did this."

            "Well we _can't_ do anything about it. I mean we don't even know if…he's alive." Phil said behind a gulp.

            "If I ever run into the guy who did this I'll knock out all his teeth." Flash remarked angrily, "Come on; let's go."

            Peter landed just behind the fence of the mill. He immediately scanned his surroundings and saw nothing of interest. Moving deeper into the facility he listened for any rustling from Otto's tentacles. This place wasn't good for him, a lot of open spaces, not to much to swing on or cling to, except maybe for the large building at the center of the mill.

            This was only going to end in death; he could feel it in the air. What did it matter? Ben was gone, the only man he had ever called father was dead, now he was going to return the favor to _both_ of them.

            Maybe some would say that doing this would make him as bad as them, and they were probably right. By killing them he'd be committing to their game for the rest of his life, it didn't matter if he died today or in sixty years, it would be the first step down a path he had never wanted to go down, but for him it didn't matter anymore. All he cared about was revenge.

            A tingling sensation tore away at his skull forcing him into a spin just in time to avoid a rusted beam of steel as it flew by smashing violently into the fence. Otto emerged from his hiding place and moved across the open field using two of his lower metal arms like legs, "Spider-Man, welcome to our final encounter. I see you've been busy." He remarked pointing to the tears in Peter's costume.

            "Where is she, Ock?" He demanded angrily.

            "Who would that be?" Otto inquired maliciously.

            Peter grimaced, "You know, Ock, now answer me!"

            "She doesn't matter anymore." Otto replied harshly, "All that matters is _us_!" He lashed out at him with one of his tentacles, "Let us bring this to an end!"

            Dodging the first tentacle was easy; it was the next two that presented a challenge. The third clipped him across the jaw while he flipped forward throwing him clumsily to the ground.

            Otto attacked more furiously than he ever had in their previous encounters. One tentacle landed mere inches from Peter's skull forcing him to roll away in time to avoid the second, then the third and finally the forth as it came crashing down on the piles of dirt beneath them.

            Peter flipped back up to his feet and moved with every ounce of speed he could muster. One of Otto's tentacles swiped at him but he leapt over it and used it as a launching platform to jump forward. Less than a second before making contact Otto swatted him away with another tentacle. "Your infantile game is coming to an end, Spider-Man."

            "What? You're calling this a game?" Peter asked as he rose back up from the ground feeling a tear in his shoulder muscles, "You think this is a game to me, you fat freak? You've kidnapped a close personal friend of mine, you killed my uncle and I have no idea where the woman I love is and you think this is a game?" He closed his fist furiously, "Bring it on, chowder-head!"

            "Well, then let us not prolong this any more." Otto's tentacles slid across the ground with alarming speed, knocking Peter's feet out from under him, "We shall finish this somewhere more appropriately." He moved towards the large building and tore the side of the wall open, "A place that I've already rigged up to destroy you." He whispered confidently and entered the facility.       

            Peter felt the tear in his mask and the blood coming from the scratch along his cheek. He moved, a man possessed and followed Otto through the gap he had created in the side of the building. Inside, the first thing he noticed was how old this place looked. It was like entering a tomb and then he realized Otto had intended it to be _his_ tomb.

            His spider-sense flared up, and he immediately dived forward with everything he had in him. Half a second later a pile of crushing steel beams came down on his former position.

            "I should have known that Otto wouldn't enter here unprepared." He got back up only to receive a blow to his rib-cage from the doctor as he emerged from behind one of the vats throwing him deeper into the facility.

            Peter crashed up against a fallen catwalk, his entire torso aching from the punishment it was receiving. Otto came in with alarming speed, his tentacles diving in for the kill.

            Springing away with amazing power he escaped them just in time and landed against the side of one of the vats. "You're a monster." He remarked.

            "That is only because you made me that way." Otto answered back already advancing on him, "You had _no_ right to deny me what I asked of you and look at the deaths it has resulted in!"

            Peter grimaced, "That's all you do, Ock, isn't it; blame other people for your problems. You made your own choice and you went down your own path and as much as you want to forget that, I know that deep down you realize it."

            Otto hands trembled furiously, "Liar!" He grabbed Spider-Man before he could react with one of his tentacles and smashed him against the wall of the building, "I'll show you!" He dragged a weakening Peter over to a very particular area of the facility and rammed him onto the ground repeatedly dropping him only after the web-slinger was sufficiently dazed. He pulled a small black box, the size of his palm from one of the pockets of his trench-coat and tapped the red button on it passionately.

            The signal he sent out detonated explosives on one of the catwalks directly above Peter. He was too tired to react with the speed that was needed and feebly covered his face the best he could. The twisted and torn catwalk tumbled in a display that was as shocking as it was impressive and crashed down on Peter.

            Otto laughed and clasped his hands together. Out from the wreckage, Peter's arm poked through, struggling though slowly losing its will to go on. His tentacles seemed overjoyed and began to brace themselves against the closest things they could find in anticipation. "I've done it!" He exclaimed victoriously at the sight of his accursed foe's arm going limp, "I've killed Spider-Man!"


	127. Hero Part Three

Part Three

            "I've got to move." Peter murmured under the darkness of the debris. He had been lucky; the impact had only knocked him out for a minute or two giving him a few dozen sore muscles but not putting him out of commission for good. Ock had underestimated how resilient Spider-Man really was. Nevertheless, the beams didn't even budge from his attempts to lift it. "Come on, I've got to get back up!"

            Peter pressed his hands against one of the steel beams that lay across his face, "Christ, I can't let this end here!" He had bruised a rib, it irritated him even now. "Too many people are counting on me; I can't afford to just stop!" He pushed, blocking the pain out of his mind, "Move!"

            "Ding dong, the witch is dead. Which old witch? The witch is which!" Otto left the central building with a smile that seemed to stretch on forever. He adjusted his black-tinted glasses and noticed his own fingers quivering with joy. "Miss Stacy?" He called out making his way to the forklift, "Your time of incarceration is at end as is, I'm afraid, your old boyfriend."

            Using his powerful tentacles he dragged the forklift away and lay his eyes upon the young lady, "Allow me." Otto remarked and removed her gag and bonds with mechanical ease.

            "Where's Peter?" She asked the moment she was free to speak again. "What did you do to him?"

            Otto smirked, "It is my honor to officially inform you that I've ended the miserable existence of that arachnid." He took a step away from her via his tentacles. "And as a man of my word I will free you." Otto reached out to her wrist with one of his tentacles in order to help Gwen back up to her feet.

            Suddenly, a web-line attached itself to Otto's back and he was thrown violently into the side of an old run-down car a few feet away from the forklift. "What? How can you be alive? It's impossible!" Otto screamed desperately seeing the figure of Spider-Man standing in the field letting go the line. The entire right side of his costume covering his torso was shredded with only patches holding on by mere strands of fabric.

            To Peter, the doctor's helping tentacle had seemed like an attack directed towards Gwen and he himself had wasted no time in acting. "Let me give you a piece of advice, Ock, next time if you're going to start a fight with someone remember not to leave unless you're certain they're dead." He jumped over one of Otto's tentacles as it swung by, "Otherwise it's just not polite."

            "Why are you still alive? I've gone beyond the limits of madness in my efforts to destroy and still you live!" Octavius screamed and raised the car he had slammed into above his head with him immensely powerful tentacles. "You should have stayed down, Spider-Man. Especially when I've already so completely bested you!" He roared before throwing the car like a toy.

            Peter's spider-sense warned him of the explosives inside the car and that Otto was already reaching for the detonator. He jumped away from the automobile as it came and unleashed a spread of webbing that enveloped it moments before the vehicle exploded. The webbing contained the force of the blast barely shaking the ground when it was all over. "Did Osborn give you a discount on bombs or something?"

            Otto didn't stop to respond and immediately charged forward. Peter was taken back by the speed with which the doctor moved. He dodged the first but the second immediately clipped him across the jaw forcing him to roll across the ground even as another tentacle grasped for his feet.

            Flipping back up was no hard task, ducking in time to avoid one of the tentacles taking off his head was. Peter escaped Otto's initial strike but a second one landed a blow to his ribs. Otto took the moment to rub his nose of blood while Peter groaned and struggled to stand, "Why are still moving? What does it take to kill you?"

            "Oh, I don't know." Peter replied barely managing to stand, "Probably whatever animal it is you eat for lunch."

            Otto entered, thrashing into battle. Peter somersaulted onto the side of the chain-link fence. One of the tentacles grabbed the edge of the fence and shook it with such force that Peter was thrown off with stunning force only to be knocked back down with a tentacle.

            He picked Peter up and wrapped one of his tentacles around Peter's neck, "No more jokes, no more insults, now it is only your flimsy throat and hard metal!" Otto declared strangling Spider-Man to death.

            "T-That." Peter couldn't even mumble a reply; his body was in no shape to be deprived of air. The pressure with which Otto was strangling him made it feel like his head was going to explode. He tried to kick at him but he was too far, everything was fading into a black abyss.

            Without warning a brick slammed into the side of Otto's head forcing him to lose his grip on Spider-Man's neck. Peter immediately capitalized and fired a spray of webbing into the doctor's eyes.

            Otto went into an immediate frenzy. He swatted Peter away and immediately sent a tentacle hurtling towards his attacker. "Who did that?" He asked ripping the webbing away, "One of your friends from that blasted superhero community, Spider-Man? I thought you understood that this was supposed to be a strictly personal confrontation." He asked even as Parker was trying to get back up to his feet and turned to the individual who had dared to interrupt his moment of triumph. "What?"

            "No." Peter stammered; his left eye visible through the shattered lens. "No; not you, _Gwen_."

            She hung off the ground, suspended in the air by Otto's tentacle that had impaled her. "Pe…Peter…" Gwen struggled to speak, her lungs felt as if they were becoming _heavy_ "…L-love you."She was gone, a victim of fate as much as trauma.

            Otto seemed to have shattered. His expression was that of somebody who had just run over their own dog. "W-why did she get involved?" He asked himself, praying that somehow she could be saved, "I wasn't going to hurt her; she was in no danger."

            "Why would she do such a thing and risk her own life?" Otto seemed to be questioning not Peter but himself, "What have I done." The tentacle seemed to glow with the crimson stain of blood on it, "God, no."

            Peter lashed out at Otto with a primal rage fueling the surging adrenaline in him, "You monster! You killed her!" He landed another strike across his jaw forcing Otto to the ground, "All she ever did was make the mistake of getting involved with a guy like me and for that she deserved to _die_?" He raised Otto off the ground by his collar and retracted his fist for the death blow, "How do justify that?"

            Otto's face was a bloody mess, he reeled his head back, "Do it, Spider-Man, kill me; I don't deserve to live!" He screamed, "I'm a mockery of myself, do not prolong this any longer and finish me!"

            Just a second of rage is all it would take and he'd be dead, Gwen would be avenged.

            "Do it!" Otto roared, "Kill me!"

            Peter cringed with tears running down his face. Then what? What would killing Otto in _cold blood_ bring; he looked at the poor fool and saw his future, a fate full of fear and regret at his own sins, terror at the idea that one could never make up for what they had done, and the loss of redemption. Peter didn't want that, he wanted a life, a chance at it with Mary Jane; he needed her more than anything. With a heavy heart he dropped Otto to the ground, "No."

            "What?" Otto asked, stunned, "I killed her; I deserve to pay for what I've done! How can you presume to let me live? It's your duty to execute me for my crime."

            "Do it yourself!" Peter replied, "Being alone and realizing what you are and what you can never get back, Otto, that's punishment enough. I don't need to kill you, I've already beaten you. Where's the Goblin, where has he taken Mary Jane?"

            Otto wept pitifully into his hands.

            "Answer me!" Peter roared.

            "Osborn?" Otto said lost in his own grief, "H-he took her to the Brooklyn Bridge. He said she had to pay, she _and_ your child both had to pay."

            Peter walked away from Dr. Otto Octavius, a broken shell of a man consumed by his own self-loathing and desires for vengeance. He walked away from Gwen Stacy, an old lover, a friend, a person that had been caught up in the storm that was his life and suffered needlessly because of it. And he walked towards Mary Jane and a monster that dared to cover his true self behind human warmth and compassion, a creature out on his own quest for retribution, and most of all he walked towards his destiny.


	128. Hero Part Four

Part Four

            Peter saw the bridge in the distance and already his spider-sense pleaded with him to turn back, warned him of the danger that was waiting, but there was no choice. She was all he had now, he couldn't afford to fail.

            Swinging along the cables of the bridge, Peter maneuvered himself up to the higher regions; he could see the green figure that awaited him. It was a dangerous ascent, a mere misstep and he'd slice his flesh against the steel but there was no more time for caution, he had to give this everything he had.

            The cackling became louder; it seemed to be driving a nail into his skull reminding him of the evil he was dealing with. Firing another web-line he impressively soared over the steel beams, over the very top of the bridge and landed on the roof of the central platform only to see the Goblin before him.

            "Parker, you made it!" Norman Osborn declared eagerly, "It seems you proved too much of a match for the good doctor. All the better I suppose that it would come down to _us_, mentor verses pupil, adopted father against adopted son. Imagine, what historians will think decades from now when they realize that this was the moment that the Green Goblin finally overcame the last obstacle in his path to attain true greatness! Now shall we deal with the woman who has seemed to cause so much of a headache in all of our lives?" He gestured towards the gagged and bound Mary Jane, her eyes full of tears but _loss_.

            "You've got what you wanted, Osborn." Peter stated; his tone far from confident, "I'm here, I'm yours; you don't need her anymore."

            Norman cackled, "Don't be a simpleton, Spider-Man. You know that she is as responsible for Harry's demise as you."

            Peter grimaced, "Harry's death?" He scoffed at the claim, "Why don't you look in the mirror, Osborn, you were never there for him and in the end you twisted everything he was into some kind of mockery. Harry wasn't killed in an explosion; he was dead a long time before that stray grenade finished what was left of him off."

            "Don't you dare, Parker, don't you dare try to weasel out of your role in my son's death." Norman's very face formed a fearsome scowl, "I know what happened and I know who is responsible and they are now both going to suffer before my very eyes." He got onto his glider and started it up so that he hovered gently off the ground. "And suffer they will indeed." He exclaimed grabbing Mary Jane's wrist

            Peter took an aggressive step forward to which Norman gripped Mary Jane in his arms, "Don't you touch her." He insisted.

            A devious smirk spread across the Goblin's ugly face and the intensity of the glow of his eyes became stronger than ever, "It's too late for that…isn't it, Mary Jane?" Norman asked her maliciously.

            "What have you done?" Peter demanded.

            The Goblin laughed, "Why don't you ask her?" Norman raised Mary Jane up over his head, "Ask her in death!" And in a sheer moment full of maliciousness and madness he flung her off the bridge.

            "No!" Peter sprinted off the bridge and went into a suicidal dive. He couldn't fire a line; at this speed the force could snap her neck.

            Their descent made him feel as if he was plunging into Hell itself. Just a few more inches and he'd have her but after another frantic second passed he realized the horrible truth. _I can't reach her!_ She was already too far ahead of him, she'd hit the water in just a few seconds. He had to take the chance; she'd die if he didn't.

            Peter fired a web-line that connected with her ankle and pulled it back towards him. He grabbed her in his arms and fired another line that connected with the bridge. _Be alive, please be alive!_

            He swung them up to the street and looked at her in his arms, "MJ?" He waited for a reply of life but none came. "No." Peter removed her gag and the rope holding her hands and feet together. "Mary Jane, wake up, come on, I saved you." Still nothing she seemed lifeless…_gone_.

            "I…_I saved you_…" He held her head closely to his chest, "Please, God, please, I-I can't lose her." Peter pleaded his eyes full of tears staring into her face, "I need her."

            Then, miraculously, as if waking up from a long slumber her eyes fluttered open, "Peter?" She said as if waking from a long dream, "You're _here_. Oh my God, Peter, you made it, I knew you would make it, I never doubted it for a second."

            "Mary Jane, you're alive! Oh God, you're alive!" He screamed joyfully, "I can't believe it." Peter pressed his lips against her own appreciating every moment of it, "You're alive, you're alive, oh MJ, I was afraid; I was so…" He spotted the red bloodstains on her shirt and pants. "What did he do?" An old familiar sinking sensation was now setting in his stomach forcing knots to become tighter and tighter.

            She frowned, her face almost overtaken with sorrow, "Peter…he brought me to a room in the penthouse…I tried to stop him!" MJ clutched him tightly almost unable to speak with tears running down her face, "I tried so hard but he was too strong." She managed to spit out the words even as her sobbing became louder, "_He was too strong_."

            Peter fell back, his world becoming dizzy, "The baby?" He asked horrified.

            "I don't know." She replied.

            The sound of the Goblin's glider powering itself up gripped Peter's heart, not with fear but fury, an anger that shook the very foundations of his soul. He rose back up, "Get out of here."

            "Peter, don't, please, we can run." MJ pleaded, "I don't want him taking you too. Please, don't do this."

            His clenched his fist angrily, "I'm tired of running, I'm tired running from people like him doing whatever they want, thinking that suffering is a toy to inflict on other people. This is ending, _now_, man-to-man." Peter's breathing became cold, focused, "It's time to make a stand."

            "What the hell is going on up there?" A taxi driver asked, "Why isn't traffic moving for Christ's sakes."

            A person in their car beside the taxi overhead him and answered promptly, "Some girl fell off the bridge and then they saw Spider-Man up there!"

            The taxi driver frowned, "That's_ it_! Come on people unless it's the end of the world, let's get moving!" Suddenly the sky was full of explosions, "Well then, I guess that's that."  

            The Green Goblin struggled with Parker who had latched onto him aboard his own glider, "Get away from you freak!" He screamed as he tried to force Spider-Man away. Peter landed two punches across Norman's jaw before the latter elbowed him in the face forcing him off. "Hey, Parker, should we try again with the redhead or how about we give another person a go and see what happens?" He exclaimed flying back towards the city.

            Peter fired a web-line that connected with Osborn's glider, "You're not leaving my sight, Norman! You're going to pay for what you've done!"

            "Don't be foolish! Remember all is fair in love and war, my good boy." Norman flew towards the heart of Manhattan; they were already reaching the tallest skyscrapers, "Now, let's see if you're ready to back up those threats of yours for once!"

            Holding onto the line was dangerous; he was being towed by Norman's glider while he dangled in the air about fifteen feet behind the Goblin.

            Norman spotted an office building, "Hold on this could get bumpy!" He put the glider up at the last moment just avoiding the edge of the building while Peter smashed into the side and was scraped across the wall violently.

            Shards of glass tore away at him, cutting his shoulder badly but still he held on. The Goblin's lips formed a snarl, "Fine, let's try something more aggressive."

            He weaved in and out of streets, slamming Peter into the side of a building every so often. Norman grinned spotting a billboard and flew just over it, the second he himself had passed it dived back down so that Peter instead came crashing through the board.

            "I can't hold on much longer." Spider-Man whispered to himself, "It's now or never." Peter tugged on the line like a bungee cord and flew through the air like a missile. He tackled the goblin in his torso and gripped him tightly.

            "You're very resourceful, Parker." He gripped Peter in a headlock and flung him over to the front of the glider, "It's a shame you weren't born an Osborn, then I wouldn't have to waste such potential." He said punching Spider-Man across the jaw, "And I wouldn't have had to deal with that uncle of yours."

            Peter gripped his hands tightly around Norman's neck and began to squeeze away with everything he had, "You killed people I care about! People that were decent, caring good-hearted, things you can never be!" Norman punched him in the face again with everything he had, Peter's nose began to bleed, it was broken he could feel it. Another blow shattered his right lens revealing a swollen eye underneath. Nevertheless, Peter refused to loosen his grip, "There's nothing to you; deep down you're just rotten! You're an egotistical lunatic!" He exclaimed elbowing Norman in the jaw forcing him to spit a tooth out.

            As the Goblin took a second to collect his senses they both looked forward for a mere instant only to see an office building directly ahead of them. Each braced themselves. Smashing through the glass wasn't the bad part, ramming into every single computer, cubicle and water cooler was the bad part.

            Emerging from the other side of the building, each man looked as if they'd been through hell. Norman brushed away a keyboard that had smacked across his face, "That's enough, Parker!" He began to push his arachnid enemy away, "I said that's enough!" He smacked Peter away with a hit to the gut and cackled at the fall of his foe.

            Pulling his glider around, Norman suddenly loss sight of Spider-Man, "Did he smash into the street?" He asked looking for a stain of some sort. "Where is that web-head?" He pushed his glider into an acceleration; flying past buildings looking in vain for his foe. "I must have gotten him. That was disappointing." He marked irately. Then his eyes picked up a strand of webbing running in between two buildings just a few yards away, "Now that's more like it, Parker!"

            Spider-Man ran across the line like an acrobat but the grace of his movements had been replaced with power. He jumped off the line and landed a blow across Norman's jaw sending him into a spiral while Peter fired another line.

            "So what if your uncle died?" Norman flung a pumpkin bomb through the air. Spider-Man dodged it by a few mere feet as it exploded creating a lethal inferno. "He was an old fool anyway, a useless relic that could barely see two feet ahead of him, much less your potential or how to properly utilize it."

            "You're a maniac, Osborn." Peter declared swinging by avoiding another pumpkin bomb, "I don't know what you did to yourself to give yourself such a healthy tint of green but that was just the icing on the cake. Deep down _this_ is who you are, a powered-up sociopath!"

            Norman grimaced, "Never again judge me, Spider-Man!" He advanced on Peter flinging another pumpkin, "You know nothing of me, you know nothing of what it's like to be forced to scratch and fight for every penny you've ever earned while everyone else milks you for all you're worth."

            Peter laughed loudly running along the side of a building while Norman failed in an attempt to nail him in the head with a razor-bat he had thrown.  "You're breaking my heart, Norman and let me guess all you ever needed was a hug and you'd have been alright."

            "You think I'm the Goblin for kicks?" Norman flew past Spider-Man covering him in smoke and dropping off a pumpkin bomb. The explosion threw Peter clear of the smoke to which Norman clipped him across the chest as he zipped by, "All I've ever worked for was a chance to fulfill my potential, redeem the stain my father's failure and suicide left on the family and help Harry carry on the legacy that I was creating for him and as simply Norman Osborn that could never be done, I needed to go beyond the law, beyond the world's outdated limits and accomplish my own destiny as I always have no matter the odds!"

            "Nobody beats the odds forever, Osborn, you should know that." Peter fired another line and came around with everything he had. He landed both feet across Norman's face throwing him off his glider.

            As Osborn fell he clasped Peter's ankle bringing him down as well. They both tumbled helplessly down back into the city. Peter struggled against Norman's hold but failed to shake the Goblin off. He had only a single chance; even if it meant saving them both. He fired a web-line swinging through the air trying to compensate for Osborn's weight.

            As they came to the apex of their swing, Norman let go suddenly, shocking Peter but soon he realized why. The Green Goblin landed directly on top of his glider, which seemed designed to return to its order upon separation and after slipping his feet into the appropriate slots began to cackle proudly, "What was it you said about nobody beating the odds?"

            The Goblin soared away from the battle forcing Peter into pursuit. He couldn't let him escape not after what he had done, not with what he could do.


	129. Hero Part Five

Part Five

            Norman wearily brushed his head of sweat as he toyed with his glider's mechanics on a work-bench inside one of his many warehouses. "Does Parker really think he's bested me? The gall of that whelp is unbelievable!" He exclaimed angrily.

            "They will suffer soon enough. The redhead has only received a reprieve from my wrath, nothing more. Her time will come soon enough and as for Spider-Man; he's a fool if he thinks I'll stop there. I've already supplied one of his greatest enemies with all of the evidence necessary to link Parker with his dual identity." He completed his modifications on his glider and pulled the purple glove back over his green twisted hand.

            The Green Goblin lamented, "I had him; Parker was _mine_! Another moment and he would have been destroyed, if only the coward hadn't run from battle."

            "You've got a strange way of remembering things, Osborn." Peter said appearing menacingly in the rafters of the warehouse.

            Almost before Peter could blink Norman was back on his glider with pumpkin grenades in his hands, "You dare to approach _me_." He flung one of the grenades, "It's time you learned respect, Spider-freak!" Peter jumped down from the rafters moments before his grenade detonated and tore everything in its path apart. "I am the one who decides when and where we'll fight! I'm in control of this relationship!"

            Peter fired a line and swung across the warehouse slamming his fist into Norman's temple as he passed by and landed on one of the walls in mere moments. "You're a diseased loser, Osborn. And if you think I'm going to let dictate the battlegrounds you're more nuts than I thought."

            Norman wiped the blood trickling down from his gums away, "Really, Parker, you should have thought this out." He fired off a shot of energy from his zap-gloves which Peter easily avoided with a few acrobatic maneuvers, "Any _sane_ man wouldn't have wished to even _hear _my name again so soon after the sort of defeat you've suffered at my hands."

            "Defeat, Osborn?" Peter jumped onto a support beam as the goblin approached him on his glider, "You're really off your rocker aren't you? You were the one who ran away."

            "Don't be so dense, Parker." Norman cackled eagerly, "Defeat does not only come with losing the battle, losing something, _someone_ is the most potent, stinging, defeat; I suppose now at least we share that common ground."

            Peter's face took on a cold look, consumed with grief and rage. "When I see that scar on that dead eye of yours, it brings a real sense of satisfaction to know that I helped cause that."

            Norman traced it for a moment, "I'm sure it does." He flung another pumpkin and accelerated the throttle on his glider.

            Dodging the first pumpkin bomb, Peter leapt off the beam but failed to see Norman coming in time. The Goblin landed an uppercut that threw him down to the floor. Peter could hear his cackle as he came around already hurtling another bomb.

            Peter fired a web-burst that knocked the grenade away into a corner of the warehouse and exploded, blowing away a box full of razor-bats. "You'll pay for that, Parker!" Norman screamed, "I swear you'll pay!"

            "Another perfectly _sane_ message from your friendly neighborhood Goblin, is that it?" Peter asked landing a blow to the Goblin's gut with a burst of webbing with the density equal to that of concrete. "Don't go screaming about some toys…not after what you've done to me!"

            Norman reeled back from the impact of the blow; blood trickled down his mouth revealing the injury had caused more damage than Peter could have hoped. He pulled another bomb from his satchel, "Your cockiness may fool others, Parker, but not _me_; I know you too well."

            "Mister, you don't know the first thing about me." Peter replied defiantly, "Not about me, Uncle Ben, MJ, or _Harry_."

            "Is that so, Parker?" He flung the grenade with impressive force. "Let's test that theory!"

            Peter, true to form readied a web-burst to shoot the grenade back to its owner, when instead the Goblin discharged a burst from his gloves and detonated the pumpkin himself.

            The force of the explosion on Peter's flesh was simply too much to describe. His costume was torn to shreds, his mask totally blown away and blood began to pour from the resulting gashes and burns.

            The Goblin cackled and dove in to take advantage of his strike. He landed a blow passing by on his glider to Peter's face and covered him in blinding smoke.

            With adrenaline acting as a fuel, Peter emerged from the cloud, battered but still fighting. He fired a web-line and swung into Norman, his shoulder colliding with the latter's gut. The Goblin groaned from the blow but managed to toss Peter away.

            Both men retreated on opposite sides of the warehouse, tired, weary but equally determined.

            "It was a mistake for you too come here, Parker." Norman declared wiping the sweat off his forehead, "I was prepared to let you live another day, any moron would have taken the chance."

            Peter grimaced, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not a moron." He had taken the worst of this, the injuries that Otto and the Lizard had inflicted on him were beginning to catch up; the pain was now beginning to hinder his movements.

            Norman flexed his hand rubbing the sore muscles there, "I never wanted this for us, Parker; you were supposed to be a true Osborn in every sense. Yet, I reached you far too late, that fool Ben Parker had already tainted your mind with idiotic ideals and notions. He turned you into a mere shell of your true potential."

            "I'd rather be a shell than the psychopath that you are." Peter retorted moving slightly along the wall of the warehouse.

            "It amazes me how blind you are." Norman remarked in an emotional state, "At times I envied you Parker. I was once like you in my youth: innocent, pure, but my life, my _father_ would have none of it. All he ever taught me was that I needed to be ruthless, cold or I'd end up like him, penniless with a weapon sticking into my mouth." His hands almost trembled, "You have it all, your power, friends, family, a woman that loves you and it infuriates me to no end." Norman clenched his teeth furiously, "I hate you, Parker, I hate you because represent what I could have been and I could never live with that."

            Suddenly, his demeanor became more happily sadistic, "But I solved that problem, didn't I, no longer can I envy you. Always remember what I took from you this day and weep for it."

            Peter raised his head doggedly and then collected what was left of his resolve and will for one last go at it, "I won't forget, I _can never_ forget no matter how hard I try. But I'll also remember today for another reason, because today is the day that you die, today is the day that I kill the Green Goblin and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop me!"

            With a rush of rage, adrenaline and fear they battled for what would be the last time. Norman barraged Peter with a spray of grenades and energy blasts. Flames from the chaos of the battle spread through the warehouse. Using his agility and what was left of his wits he barely managed to dodge the array of weapons thrown at him. He leapt over Norman's head, grasping the Goblin by the shoulders along the way and pulling him off his own glider.

            Without flight, Norman landed clumsily on the ground while his glider smashed into the side of the building. It took only a second to see it was of no more use while Peter landed on the ground just a few feet away.

            This was it, the final stretch. Peter landed a roundhouse kick to Norman's skull nearly forcing the Goblin to his knees. Wasting no time in retaliation, Osborn kneed Peter in the gut and landed a right across the side of his face.

            Peter stumbled away wiping the blood trickling down from the bruises on his face. Without hesitation, the Goblin charged in mercilessly. Peter with acrobatic finesse that only he could muster tripped Norman's feet with his own and threw Osborn into a flip that sent him crashing onto his work-table, smashing through it with his face exclusively.

            As Peter moved in, Norman rolled over on his back and discharged another blast from his zap-gloves. Peter contorted to avoid it and the second that immediately followed.

            Panic began to set into Norman's mind and he surveyed his surroundings for an advantage. A smirk slowly spread across his face and even as Peter punched him across the cheekbone plans were forming.

            With a kick to Peter's shins, he loosened the web-slinger's hold on him, "This should hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." Norman exclaimed and threw Peter onto some wooden boxes.

            "That was _it_? You're going to have to try better than that to put me down." Peter exclaimed already beginning to rise.

            "No, my boy, _this_ is what is going to hurt." Norman declared and fired a blast into the boxes.

            And inside, Peter realized were a load of pumpkin grenades. Anyone else would have been instantly incinerated, but Peter was jumping away from the carnage in nanoseconds but even so the force of the explosion still managed to catch him in its deadly grasp. He landed clumsily against the side of the warehouse and already Osborn's cackle seemed to pervade every one of his senses.

            "Kill me, you said? No, Peter it seems that it will be _I_ who kill you" Norman declared excitedly.

            Peter coughed up blood onto the warehouse floor, he wasn't in good shape: his ribs were broken, he had probably suffered a concussion and he was weak from a loss of blood. He couldn't manage this much longer. Peter spotted a shard of metal that had landed into the wall just centimeters beside his head to the right. He pushed himself back up only to be knocked back down by Osborn who eagerly clasped his hands around Peter's neck and began to squeeze the very life out of him.

            "It was quite a ride, Parker, but in the end you're just too soft to beat me. You couldn't even save those closest to you, not a single one of them." The Goblin laughed excitedly, "I think I'll finish what I started with that pretty little redhead of yours!"

            Everything was beginning to fade away; his life was slipping through his very fingers. Peter rocked his head back and let himself slip into the darkness.

            "Listen to me." A voice echoed in his dying mind, "Peter, you can still have a future, a family; a chance with Mary Jane at a real life. You can't kill in cold blood, that's not your nature, but you _can_ defend that future, you have to or it will all have been in vain."

            "M..?" Peter murmured which Osborn simply ignored as the final motions of a man in his death throes.

            "Do it, you have to. Do it for her." The voice exclaimed in his mind forcing him to face reality again, willing him back to consciousness, refusing to let him go down like this.

            Coming back was an experience, he felt anew, revitalized, reborn. The Goblin was still cackling in his face trying to finish him off.

            Peter knew what to do; he was already reaching for the metal shard in the wall. Using what speed was left in his ravaged body he pulled the shard out and with one fateful thrust stabbed it into the Green Goblin's neck and found his target at the jugular.

            Osborn immediately let his hold go and grasped the wound even as blood poured from it like a faucet. "I…" He stammered to find words for his fate.

            Lying against the wall, tears filling in his eyes, Peter watched the final moments of the Goblin's life.

            Norman seemed lost for a second as he fell to his knees. "Peter." He managed to blurt out before collapsing meekly on the ground, "I feel…cold."

            For several minutes, Peter simply stared at Norman's corpse; his skin becoming a pale green, his good eye fading into blackness. "He's gone; I had envisioned something grander, not so _pointless_." He said to himself with a sense of closure nowhere to be found.

            Osborn was right; he would never forget what he had lost, what had been ripped from his life. What had this been for? He wondered, why had his life brought him to this moment, what had it wanted to teach him? There were no answers staring him in the face, only the twisted shell of a man.


	130. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jonah Jameson sat quietly staring outside the window when the door to his office was opened noisily, "Robbie?" He asked turning towards the door to instead see a courier, "Oh, what is it? I'm not paying if it's from my ex-wife or something."

            "No, it's for you." The courier answered staring across the modest office almost in awe for some odd reason, "We were told it was of the utmost importance and that it had to reach you as soon as physically possible." He reported forcing himself to focus on the matter at hand.

            JJ grimaced, "That doesn't sound like the ex-wife, letter bombs in mail boxes are more her style, alright, let me have it." He said grabbing a small package from the courier and quickly signing off on it, "Now get out of here, this isn't a park, it's a place of business, you understand?" Jonah said rudely to the courier as he left. Taking a look at the package he frowned, "That's weird, above the Bugle address it says to Spider-Man's greatest enemy."

            Ripping away the brown flimsy exterior and inspecting its contents immediately sent a chill down Jonah's spine. Inside were documents listing Peter's movements, pictures of him changing into costume, audio tapes, everything anyone would ever need to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the dull photographer and the colorful Spider-Man were one in the same. It was his chance at long last, to destroy and discredit the hero, to effectively end his career; even with the withdrawn warrants the civil suits alone would crush Parker for the rest of his entire life.

            Robbie entered the room, "Hey, Peter just called!" He said excitedly, "He said he's alright, but he needs help, he's downtown and he mentioned something about being really banged up." Jonah was silent for a moment to which Robbie curiously inquired, "Are you okay? What's that on your desk?"

            JJ smiled awkwardly, "Oh, nothing." He replied tearing the photographs apart slowly, "It was nothing at all."

            _Later_…"I'm going to miss you." Peter said sorrowfully standing amidst the grassy fields while staring at the grave of his uncle only a few feet beside that of the grave belonging to an elderly woman known as May. "I already do."

            Everyone was here. Friends and family, even employers had come to be his pillars of strength. Gwen's funeral had just gone by; her father seemed to have died with her, his life's work in vain. Peter had tried to reach out to him but it was no use.

            On another front, Jonah Jameson had kindly and somewhat out-of-character vowed to help both of them financially considering the loss that they had suffered.

Breaking free of the crowd, Mary Jane moved beside Peter and clasped his hand with her own, while everyone else became lost in their conversations and interactions. His secret was their own, the only survivors of the terrible burden that had intruded on all of their lives.

            "I-I never expected that I'd have to bury so many of the people I cared about." He sighed, "What was it all for in the end, what did having these powers; these abilities bring me other than bloodshed and grief?" Peter asked her not really expecting an answer.

            Mary Jane frowned, "Peter you need to accept that there are things out of your control, you can't save everyone."

            "Then what's the point?" He asked, "Is my destiny to constantly lose those I love? He _hurt_ you, MJ, to get to me."

            "You can't afford to second-guess yourself forever, Peter." MJ replied, "The best you can do is handle every day the best you figure and be the man that I know you can be."

            Peter grimaced; he had dreaded this conversation but felt the need to no longer put it off, "Mary Jane, with everything that's happened, I don't know how safe it is to be with me anymore, if you want to leave…I'd understand."

            She put her chin up, "Tiger, know that no matter how bad things get I will always be here. I will always be your confident, your friend and most importantly _yours_, forever."

"I love you." Peter whispered into Mary Jane's ear as they both stood near the edge of the ice-rink, snow was falling down on the city covering it in a layer of white powder that covered up its flaws and if only for the moment made everything beautiful.

            MJ raised her eyes powerfully; her very stare seemed to cut into the essence of his being. "You don't need to tell me, twice, Mr. Parker." She said before the two of them took a moment to kiss the other, the very touch seemed almost angelic in its grace.

            Their love was a pure one, invincible, powerful enough to whether the most perilous storms and pitfalls. They had _made _it and at last they could simply be happy.

            "Mommy, can we go see the Christmas tree?" Jessica Parker asked imploringly sitting on the park bench next to her twin brother, Jacob, both the young age of five.

            "Sure, honey." MJ replied lovingly staring at their son and daughter. She looked back at her husband, now a young man and a father. The two of them walked hand-in-hand with their children; a new day had dawned for them and though the journey was far from over the path seemed to be a brighter one.

The End


End file.
